The Call of Angel
by Liuny
Summary: El Bene ha Elohim, es la corte encargada de proteger a 'Dios' y a 'La Creación'. Hay guardianes que se entrenan para esta tarea, sin distinción de raza o costumbre. Harry es llamado, sin darse cuenta que, ese era apenas el principio de sus problemas...
1. Prólogo

**The call of the Angels**

**Summary: **El Bene ha Elohim, es la corte encargada de proteger a 'Dios' y a 'La Creación'. Hay guardianes que se entrenan para esta tarea, sin distinción de raza o costumbre. Harry es llamado, sin darse cuenta que, ese era apenas el principio de sus problemas...

**Disclaimer: **No soy la creadora o difusora de Harry Potter. No tengo remuneración económica por escribir esto. Simple diversión.

_Author Notes: Como habrán visto, he decidido editar esta historia. Mis razones son simples y de peso. Esta historia dio muchos tumbos antes de llegar al lugar en donde se encuentra ahora y muchas cosas que se plantearon en un principio, por suerte o desgracia, hoy en día, muchas de ellas, no son las mismas. Así que para llevar un poco más de coherencia y tener una oportunidad de redimir y aumentar los niveles de redacción, gramática y errores en general, he tomado esta decisión. _

_Atte. Liuny Enelya. _

**Prólogo:**

La tarde se presentaba tranquila mientras un joven de ojos calmados verdes descansaba plácidamente bajo un árbol, leyendo un libro.

Estaba en casa de los Weasley, no sabía la razón del porque, no llevaba ni el primer mes de vacaciones cuando ya lo habían sacado del peligroso reclusorio que tenía como _hogar_… había pasado una semana desde que había cumplido dieciséis años. Ron le había regalado un reloj muggle con propiedades mágicas que ninguno (ni Hermione) Había logrado descubrir. La prefecta había decidido botar la casa por la ventana y le había regalado… un libro. Curioso era el hecho, que lo había empezado a leer y no podía parar.

Dejó el libro por unos momentos en el piso, el cual se titulaba: "Ángeles y Elfos, _serkë ar Laurë". _Con respecto a las últimas dos palabras no habían logrado dar con su significado, pero por lo que Harry pudo descifrar era que estaba en el idioma de los elfos extintos, sonrió. Voldemort había regresado, con más poder que nunca, pero Él, en estos momentos se sentía feliz. Aún le pesaba la muerte de Cederic, Cho le había desencantado, ahora se preguntaba: ¿Qué le había visto? Por suerte todo aquello quedaba en el pasado.

Miró hacía el cielo, estaba despejado… sólo algunos manchones blancos tapiaban el inmenso azul. Sirius y Remus, le habían mandado felicitaciones también, diciéndole que estaban bien, por el momento; y entre los dos le habían regalado una pequeña silueta de un fénix hecha de fuego, que tenía el uso de una lámpara muggle. Se podía usar como dije, el único problema era que nadie la podía tocar, ya que quemaba gravemente, así que venía en una espectacular cúpula de vidrio con signos extraños, entrelineados que entre Herm y Él habían descubierto (gracias al libro) eran símbolos élficos.

Carcomido por la curiosidad, unas noches atrás, receloso quitó la cúpula de la base, y sintió como un calor sofocante era desprendido, así que no lo dudó dos veces y lo agarró, el único problema fue que no le quemó, ni nada, simplemente la llama cambiaba de tonos moviéndose con la seca brisa de verano, desde ese día sintió algo especial por el collar y no se lo quitaba para nada. Por la experiencia, decidió guardarse el hecho que había podido tocar la, hasta ahora; Intocable Flama.

Las nubes en su eterno vaivén descubrieron el astro rey, el cual brilló con más intensidad, el ojiverde se estiró perezosamente, y volvió a sonreír, por más que insistía en ayudar en algo, no se lo permitían. Hermione y Ron se habían emparejado (¡por fin!), no era algo público, pero ya los había pillado _in fraganti_, y se habían ido a pasear por allí. Los gemelos estaban en su tienda, la señora Weasley estaba con Ginny en el mercado y el Señor Weasley, trabajando. Su hijo Percy el cual se había redimido, pidiéndole una sincera disculpa a Harry, la cual fue aceptada de manera desconfiada. Eso lo dejaba solo en la casa, el silencio era relajante; volvió a coger el libro y empezó a leer de nuevo.

Pasado unos cinco minutos comenzó a sentir una ligera piquita, que se estaba volviendo molesta. Volvió a dejar el libro molesto. Estaba en una parte interesante, se miró las manos, frunció el ceño… formándose estaban unas marcas rojas en ellas de forma simétricas y específicas. Eran como pulseras de formas circuncéntricas que se iban extendiendo por todo el brazo a la par que se dibujaban distintos símbolos. Todo simétrico y circular. Fue rápidamente al baño y se echó una especie de alcohol muggle.

Deseó no haberlo hecho al sentir el picor insoportable incrementando. Escuchó que la puerta sonaba… tenía una camisa manga corta, dejando las _¿heridas? _Al descubierto. Corrió al cuarto y se puso una camisa manga larga de Dudley. Las marcas llegaban odiosamente, casi hasta los nudillos.

Recogió el libro y se sentó en el sofá. El calor era sofocante, por suerte no estaba sudando. Como un plus las heridas que se abrieron sin sangrar, como por arte de magia; picaban, ardían y lo estaban conduciendo literalmente a la locura. Reunió todo su auto control, respiró profundo y miró a sus recién llegados amigos. Hermione se le quedó viendo raro a Harry.

— Harry ¿Por qué tienes puesta una camisa manga larga? —Preguntó como siempre que había algo fuera de su lugar.

— Ummm… —Tenía que ser una mentira rápida, pero creíble—. Fui a la cocina, y agarré una olla que estaba en medio… tenía un sortilegio Weasley y se imaginarán el desastre. No tenía otra camisa.

— Te hubieras puesto una de las mías ¿Qué no tienes calor? —Preguntó el pelirrojo sudando con solo verlo.

— No, no tengo calor, por cierto ¿Dónde estaban? —Dijo Harry eludiendo rápidamente el tema. Primero podía tocar el fénix y ahora le salían marcas extrañas en los brazos, las cosas extrañas parecían ser siempre su día a día.

— Eh… e… bue- bueno… ummm… estábamos, por paseando allí… —Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a la prefecta.

— Genial. Por cierto, llegaron las cartas de Hogwarts. Tú madre dijo que iríamos al callejón Diagon, para comprar las cosas mañana por la mañana.

— Oye ¡Te estás leyendo el libro! No lo puedo creer. —Dijo la mujer sorprendida mientras agarrando el libro y para su agradable sorpresa éste la iba por la mitad—. Te gustó por lo que veo.

— No puedo parar de leerlo, es muy interesante Herm.

— Estoy perdiendo a mi amigo ¡Oh no! Harry, dime que no es cierto…

— No —Dijo sonriendo por la cara de su amigo—. Este libro es una excepción. Es muy bueno.

En eso llegaron los demás habitantes de la casa. Molly había preparado comida china, por insistencia de los gemelos. Mandaron a asearse a todo el mundo para empezar a comer. Harry se encerró en el baño, las heridas estaban bastante delineadas. Se quitó la camisa y vio que las marcas llegaban un poco más abajo de lo hombros. Era como especie de guantes de brazo completo. Llenó la bañera, vertió en ella todo los antisépticos que encontró. Metió las manos por unos minutos; nada parecía poder calmar el picor. Cuando terminó de asearse completamente, había hurtado vendas del botiquín, para evitar una infección mayor, y encima se colocó otra camisa manga larga.

— ¡Harry! ¿Por qué tardas tanto? ¡Muévete! —Le gruñó su amigo desde afuera, el ojiverde salió con el ceño fruncido y siguió con su camino, todo se estaba organizando fuera, llegó a la cocina y allí se encontró con la señora Weasley.

— Harry querido ¿Podrías poner los cubiertos, por favor? —Éste asintió, sacando los utensilios de la gaveta donde estaban dispuestos.

Todos charlaban animadamente de cosas triviales. De postre, hubo una extraña torta flameada con _Fire Whiskey_. El reloj dio las doce de la noche y la matriarca de la familia los mandó a todos a dormir, alegando que mañana madrugarían. Nadie avistó las heridas del moreno.

Despertó con los primeros rayos del sol. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza en estado confuso. Había tenido un extraño sueño pero no lograba recordar a ciencia cierta de que se trataba. Sin darle muchas vueltas se metió a al baño y cuando retiró los vendajes tuvo que reprimir un grito. Las marcas antes rosadas, habían tornado a plateado, se metió en la regadera, y se empezó con una esponja fibrosa a fregar duro los brazos, lo único que logró con eso fue enrojecer y romper levemente la zona no afectada.

La señora Weasley había entrado en el cuarto para despertar a Ron, quien con su conocido mal humor matutino, giró el pomo de la puerta y le sorprendió verla con seguro. Llamó a Harry y le preguntó si le faltaba mucho. Éste respondió con toda la calma que pudo poseer en ese momento, que sí. El pelirrojo se había alzado los hombros y fue a molestar a los gemelos. Al ver que no podría quitárselas, salió del baño a punto del llanto. Bajó vestido con una camisa manga larga negra, su capa y un pantalón azul marino.

Dos horas luego, todos estaban partiendo hacia el callejón. Habían decidido cada uno tomar un camino diferente.

El ojiverde estaba parado en la tienda de Quiddicth, cuando sintió un dolor intenso en sus brazos, no sabía porque, pero él sentía que más bien era un… llamado. Se echó a correr sin saber muy bien hacia donde se dirigía.

En una parte oscura del callejón se detuvo, había caído en estado de posesión. Dio un paso más hacia delante, cuando iba a dar el segundo, su cuerpo se enervó unos centímetros del suelo y las mangas de la camisa se rompieron dejando ver unas brillantes y anormales marcas plateadas. La capa ondulaba junto con su cabello gracias al anómalo viento que se había formado de la nada.

1

— ¡Ron! —Dijo la castaña.

— Hola Mione —Saludó algo coqueto, dándole un ligero beso en la boca.

— ¿No has visto a Harry?

—No… —Resopló—. Tranquila, déjalo; ya aparecerá ¿Por qué no vamos comer un helado? —Ésta le sonrió tiernamente, sintiéndose culpable y siguió.

2

Seguía en la misma posición, no se había movido ni un ápice. La única diferencia es que ahora frente a él, había un portal abriéndose que recordaba mucho al viento moviéndose en espirales eternos, los cuales se iban agrandando más y más, conforme pasaba el tiempo. Cuando estuvo un poco más grande que su estatura, el ojiverde miró hacía atrás y entró en él. Todo había quedado tal cual en un inicio… no había ninguna prueba o alguna señal que alguien había estado allí.

Turbulencias fue lo único que hubiese sentido el moreno de no haber perdido totalmente el conocimiento. Desmayado, apareció en una especie de cuarto blanco totalmente inmaculado. Sólo velas de luz blanca centellaban dándole al espacio un tinte sagrado. Cuatro columnas de orden más bien corintio, estaban dispuestas como único adorno en el circular lugar.

3

— ¡Ha llegado el último de los guardianes! —Dijo un ser sentado delante de una inmensa, especie, de pantalla de retroproyección. Una mujer de ojos blanco volteó, luego de escuchar la alerta. Sonrió al ver al chico de cabellos negros allí postrado en la incubadora.

— ¡Llamen a Aegnor!

— ¡Sí señor!

— Curioso…

— ¡Por a amor a Dios! —Dijo una mujer, de cabellos negros metalizados con ojos plateados vacíos—. ¡Es un humano!

— Esta generación va a ser entretenida. —Expresó otro de cabellos amarillos dorados, y de ojos con obres de distintos dorados—. ¿No están de acuerdo conmigo?

— Este niño promete ser especial… más no le será fácil el camino.

— No hay que preocuparse tanto, lo hará a la perfección. Además, una profecía yace ya sobre su cabeza.

— El bendito secreto. Me pregunto ¿Qué harán los de arriba?

— Lo mismo de siempre…

— "Pequeño" —Pensó la mujer de ojos blancos—. "Sé que no te será nada fácil, pero, espero que puedas ayudarnos, siempre hay luz. aunque no sea visible. Recuérdalo…".

**TBC**


	2. La iniciación

**Capítulo I: **_La iniciación_

— Señor…

— ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó una persona de cabello amarillo muy claro, sus orejas terminaban puntiagudas y sus ojos eran de color gris claro.

— Ha llegado el último de los elegidos, señor, pero… —Respondió el otro. Se le acercó a la oreja y le dijo algo en un susurro inaudible.

— ¿Cómo dices? Eso es imposible… ¿Estás seguro? —Este asintió—. Vamos…

Llegaron al _Bánáti_. Confirmando las palabras dichas anteriormente. Allí, aún desmayado, estaba un joven…, humano.

— ¡Por los Valars!

— Señor, es mi deber recordarle que es uno de ellos, posee las marcas.

— ¿Qué posee las marcas? ¿Y eso que importa? ¡Es un humano!

— Un Elegido. Independientemente de lo que todo el mundo vaya a pensar. El chico ya tiene un designio divino.

— ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! ¡Esto es inaudito! —Masculló acercándosele. Le agarró por los brazos con cara de asco y comenzó a revisar las marcas que aún estaban plateadas… ¡Aún estaban plateadas, eso era más inaudito aún!— Esto es imposible, no son falsas… tiene que haber un error en esto ¡Despiértalo! ¡Es una orden!

— No puedo, tiene que despertar cuando sea estrictamente necesario, del resto no podríamos; son las reglas y no se pueden desobedecer.

— ¡Al diablo con las reglas!

— ¡Señor! ¡Ese vocabulario! —Él ojos grises lo jaló fuera de la incubadora. Haciéndole perder al chico la enervación. Cayó el piso, y con gesto de dolor, miró a todos lados, se sentía completamente desubicado. Pocos segundos después, se topó con los ojos acusadores del hombre.

— ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¡Habla! —Harry no podía coordinar nada bien. Cerró los ojos negando con la cabeza y se llevó una mano a ésta sintiendo una molesta presión que no era nada parecida al condenado dolor de la cicatriz.

— Señor, deje que se estabilice —Le regañó, poniéndole un parado.

— ¡No me importa! ¡Y tú! ¡Responde! ¡No te quedes callado!

— Pues… yo… es-esto…, Perdón ¿Do-dónde, donde estoy? —Pudo medio articular. El pánico estaba comenzando a tomar presa de él.

— ¡Mira niño! —Dijo alzándolo por el cuello de la camisa— O me respondes o…

— ¡Señor! Le está haciendo daño, pare… yo me encargaré de la situación.

— ¡Está bien, pero que sea rápido!

— Hola pequeño… ¿Cómo te llamas? —Dijo una vez que hubo salido.

— Ha… Ha… Harry… —Dijo dudando… ¿Había dudado en su nombre? ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Miró a la extraña criatura y se alejó huyendo de ella.

— Bueno Harry. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —Dijo tratando de remediar todo desgraciadamente ya Aegnor había dañado. El cuestionado simplemente miraba con la vista perdida en algún punto, lo único que pudo responder y que el otro supo que no mentía fue "No lo sé"— Espera aquí chico, dame un momento —Dijo saliendo de la habitación—. Señor…

— ¿Qué averiguaste?

— No mucho, realmente no tiene ni la menor idea de que hace aquí, y que se llama Harry.

— Los dioses están perdiendo la cordura —Dijo luego de haber enfriado un poco la cabeza—. Llévalo a su habitación, y explícale los protocolos, mañana será la iniciación. Mejor dicho encárgate de él

— Está bien… con su permiso —Volvió a adentrarse en la blanca habitación. El chico estaba en perfecto estado de shock. Esto le hizo preocuparse. Pero al no poder hacer nada, sólo agregó lo más calmado y dulce posible—. Ven, sígueme… te mostraré donde está tu habitación.

Pasaron por muchos pasillos, corredores, puertas, también un jardín. Llegaron al extremo opuesto del recinto. En frente tenían una puerta de roble macizo. Tras ella, había una 'sala común'. Muchos voltearon con curiosidad. Había llegado el último de los elegidos. Al no encontrar nada potencialmente extraño en su fugaz avisto. Todos reanudaron sus quehaceres.

En otra puerta, no tan regia como la anterior, estaba la recamara… todo era de plata y blanco. En dicho lugar no había nadie, pero se notaba que las mayorías de las camas ya estaban ocupadas.

— Como sé que no dirás nada. Este es tu cuarto… aquella cama —Dijo señalando con el dedo, al lado del balcón—. Es la tuya… a las seis, si tienes hambre, puedes bajar a cenar… sólo; sigue a tus compañeros, aunque por instinto también podrás llegar al sitio indicado. Bueno, adiós _Aon _—Fue lo último que dijo antes de retirarse con una pequeña reverencia. Harry pareció despertar totalmente al verse sin ninguna otra presencia viva.

—"¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios? ¿En donde vine a parar ahora? ¡Por Merlín! Estoy seguro que esto no es Inglaterra. No parezco ser bienvenido, no es que realidad lo haya sido alguna vez, pero…" —En eso entraron tres personas, las cuales ignoraron olímpicamente a Harry y uno de ellos habló en un idioma que no comprendió. Vio que su reloj, marcaba las seis, posiblemente iban cenar, cuando salieron, los siguió cauteloso… no sabía que se podía encontrar, pero el miedo no se iba y siempre había sido un libro abierto con respecto a esos sentimientos. Acompañado con esos pensamientos llegó sin darse cuenta a otra gran puerta —parecía que todo allí fuera extremadamente grande—. Cuando entró se sorprendió, era el gran comedor de Hogwarts a diferencia que las mesas eran de vidrio y plata o una aleación de algo parecido.

Se sentó lo más alejado posible para no in concordar a nadie, no le apetecía comenzar una pelea. Recorrió con la vista el lugar, había veinte jóvenes; con él incluido como pudo contar. También había una mesa central, en donde estaban doce personas más, todas ellas adultas, en su gran mayoría personas que, sino hubiesen estado exentas, podía jurar que eran Elfos…

El que estaba en medio de la mesa. Se levantó. Era el hombre que le había despertado, poco a poco las voces fueron aplacándose.

— ¡Buenas tardes! —Dijo con vos suave, pero imperativa— Yo soy Aegnor, para aquellos que no me conocen, están aquí por que han sido llamados para servir fielmente, al Bene ha Elohim. En este recinto, serán entrenados y resguardados. Explicaré un poco para lo que se sientan un poco perdidos y aturdidos. Primero y principal, deberán saber que por un año, no tendrán contacto con ninguno de sus conocidos. El estamento se dividirá en tres estaciones, y una prueba final que se irá explicando en su debido tiempo… si logran sortear con bien todos los obstáculos. Se unirán con un ángel, quién se convertirá en su protector. Él les brindará poder, fuerza y compañía por el resto de su eterna vida, más eso lo verán con más detalle en sus clases. Mañana será su juramento de iniciación. Sin quererme alargar más, les deseo buena suerte a todos. Podemos comenzar a comer.

Los alimentos fueron servidos por personas, no precisamente humanas. El moreno no probó bocado. Simplemente, luego de un rato se retiró…

1

Harry no llegaba y todos estaban preocupados en la residencia Weasley…

— Dónde se habrá metido ese niño? —Se preguntó el señor Weasley, mortificado.

— Estoy preocupada por Harry, Ron… y si ¿El señor tenebroso lo tiene? ¡Oh Dios! ¿Lo habrá matado?

— No niña… ¡No digas eso! —Le retó George.

— Harry sólo se perdió. Ya verán como mañana llegará, pidiendo la gran disculpa por su total despiste —Siguió Fred.

— Si y todos le vamos a matar ¿Verdad hermanito? —Los ánimos se vieron aplacado por los acertados comentarios de los gemelos. Todos se fueron a dormir, si mañana al mediodía no aparecía. Dumbledore sería informado del percance.

2

El ojiverde estaba recostado en su cama al no tener de otra, sus 'compañeros de cuarto' empezaban a mirarlo raro… pero, ¿Qué más podía hacer? No quería cerrar los ojos, eso significaría, soñar con el asesino de sus padres. Voldemort, estaba más activo que nunca y todas las noches, sin excepción solía soñar con él. Había logrado descubrir a la mitad de la Elite Oscura, la cual era encabezada por Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Bellatrix Lestrange y Peter Pettigrew entre tanto sueño, pero la otra mitad eran magos los cuales no conocía en lo absoluto. Con estos pensamientos, Morfeo fue ganando la batalla, hasta que se durmió.

Los primeros rayos del sol dieron de lleno en la cara de moreno, perturbando su sueño. Abrió los ojos y consultó su reloj. Al verlo notó que eran las seis de la mañana… ¿Sería el mismo tiempo en este lugar que en su mundo? Omitiendo eso trató de volver a dormir infructuosamente. Optó por levantarse, trató con todo el sigilo del mundo no levantar a los demás. Vio una puerta anexa al cuarto, que oportunamente dio hacia al baño. Sin impórtale nada más se metió y se aseó.

Cuando salió del baño, varias personas ya habían despertado también. Estaban desperdigadas por todo el lugar, hablando o haciendo nada en general. Salió, a la sala común si se recostó de las barandas del balcón. Por suerte, ese lugar estaba vacío.

Algunas horas después, de pasarla en aburrimiento total, entró una persona, la cual estaba allí para buscarlos. Era un humano de cabellos naranjas… Harry dudaba fuertemente que lo fuera, habló.

— Buenos Días _Médiums_. Desde hoy esa será su categoría Soy Alem. Imparto clases de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo como profesor regular de esta institución y en su caso también me tocó la misma asignatura, así también como tutor de muchos ustedes. Hoy serán iniciados para poder comenzar su entrenamiento. Sólo cinco, de los veinte que hoy comienzan aquí, servirán al concilio y tendrán el deber y el derecho de poseer un guardián. Ahora, por favor, me van a seguir. Para que todo de comienzo.

Harry se dio cuenta en ese preciso momento que las marcas de sus brazos habían desaparecido completamente y sin dejar rastros. En el baño no se había dado cuenta de ese particular detalle. Sin tener más opción comenzó a caminar dentro de fila que se había sido ordenada. Miró hacia atrás sintiendo un escalofrío en sus espalda.

— "¿Por qué me da la impresión que voy a tener muchos problemas aquí?"

Luego de salir y llegar a una especie de coliseo. Se pudo observar mejor la disposición que tenían las instalaciones. Todo era muy extraño. El lugar estaba dividido por cuatro obeliscos blanco titanio, que servían como edificación.

El estadio, estaba limitado por columnas de orden compuesto y en su cúspide estaban colocadas estatuas de mármol tallado, de ángeles… sus alas se desplegaban de forma majestuosas. Unas gradas vacías les rodeaban. Los veinte elegidos hicieron una fila en frente de la grada principal. Aegnor se levantó de su asiento.

— Espero que hayan pasado una buena noche Médiums. Estamos todos aquí reunidos para hace su juramentación. Están en presencia de todos los ángeles… cada uno irá dando un paso adelante, y conjurará las siguientes palabras: "Yo, su nombre, me ofrendo a los ángeles y a los dioses, a los cuales serviré con fidelidad y devoción, con mi alma, corazón y sangre".

Las estatuas de los ángeles se movieron sobresaltando a todos los Elegidos. Sus miradas estaban clavadas de forma casi cruel sobre sus nucas. La primera persona que salió fue un joven de ojos grises muy claros… sus cabellos eran, aún más platinado y brillante que los cabellos de Malfoy. Harry agudizó su vista, sus orejas eran… puntiagudas. Estaba comenzando a plantearse que realmente los elfos no estaban tan extintos como todo el mundo creía, cada uno fue diciéndolo en diferentes idiomas, el ojiverde fue el último, quién entonó con voz clara.

— Yo, Harry, me ofrendo a los ángeles y a los dioses, a los cuales serviré con fidelidad y devoción, con mi alma, corazón y sangre —No quería que el juramento fuera aceptado, ya tenía suficiente para también tener que entregar su fidelidad de tal manera. Suspiró al sentir como sus marcas aparecieron de nuevo bajándole a la cruda realidad, diciéndole que ya no tendría escapatoria alguna. Al escuchar el idioma, todo el mundo se le quedó viendo… era humano, los murmullos disimulados comenzaron. Una de las estatuas aleteó y alzó el vuelo desapareciendo en un instante.

3

— Cada adulto del sistema educativo. Tendrá un protegido…éste será como su padre mientras estén aquí. Podrán contarle sus penas y confidencias… al igual que podrán clamar por consejos o ayuda.

El primer acogido, y fue por el hombre llamado Aegnor. Era Lórien, un elfo, el cual también había sido el primero en juramentar ante los ángeles. Harry frunció el ceño. Un recuerdo del libro que había estado leyendo decía que, mientras más claro fuese el cabello de los elfos, de más prestigios y poder, eran. Puso la cabeza en su mano. Considerando que tenía el cabello casi blanco. Dejaba pocas preguntas al respecto. Como era de suponerse. Harry careció de tutor. Eso para él fue la mejor noticia que le habían dado en toda su vida, no quería tener a un hipócrita a su lado.

Luego de la escogencia se llevó a cabo el almuerzo. Harry comió poco, por el, habría dejar de comer, pero, su estomago había podido más que su fuerza.

4

— Vamos a presentarnos, yo soy, Amago. Seré su profesor de magia elemental y mental —El profesor, era una persona relativamente normal. Tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y los ojos negro logrando así que su iris se fundiera perfectamente con sus pupilas, estos daban sensación de vacíos, era bastante delgado y blanco, en realidad sólo había un profesor de color, la que le seguía era una mujer.

—Yo soy, Orpehria y seré su profesora de arquería y esgrima. Espero sólo lo mejor, es mi único requisito para que puedan pasar la prueba final —También era una elfa de cabellos amarillos pero muchísimo más oscuros que los de Lórien, de ojos grises, estaba vestida de blanco inmaculado.

—Mi nombre es Melina —Esta vez era una persona de ojos totalmente blancos e ilegibles—. En mis hombros recae la Adivinación e interpretación de sueños. Sólo los mejores llegaran a socavar realmente los intrincados hilos del destino y entrar a los complicados planos astrales —Harry pensó que eso si era una profesora de adivinación, su pelo era cano y estaba sujeto en una trenza.

—Soy Merrik, su profesora de cuidado de criaturas mágicas y mitológicas, y también su profesora de equitación —Se presentó secamente. Era una persona de cabellos naranjas y ojos rojos fuego, nada parecidos a los ojos tintos de Voldemort.

—Buenas noches, me llamo Ocairo y seré su profesor de historia mágica, mi materia abarca desde las leyes y todo lo contenido en escritos y lecturas —Era un hombre moreno de ojos miel, cabellos marrones oscuros. Parecía gentil y amable.

— Soy Alem, y soy gemelo de Merrik. Como ya saben seré su profesor de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo…

Después de eso, todos se retiraron evadiendo al pobre de Harry que ni culpa tenía. Éste se acostó a dormir un poco harto. Oh sí… veía su futuro… su ojo interior auguraba que se iba a terminar convirtiendo en Hermione. Veía su supervivencia afectada en ese nuevo mundo, donde seguramente lo querrían aplastar y tratarle como alguien de menos. Suspiró, tratando de conciliar en sueño preguntándose el por qué siempre le sucedían esas cosas a él.

5

Eran las diez de la noche. En el despacho de Dumbledore se estaba llevando a cabo una reunión muda, nadie se atrevía a decir nada. El niño de oro ¿Desaparecido? El viejo de cabello blanco, estaba furioso y confundido ¿Se lo habían llevado? ¿Quiénes? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Maldijo para sus adentros, y rompió el silencio.

—Bueno, lo único que queda es empezarlo a buscar; si Voldemort lo encuentra primero estaremos en problemas. Tonks, te encargaras de que en el ministerio no se sepa nada. Los demás, Sirius, Remus y su brigada busquen a Harry. Severus asegúrate que el chico realmente no haya caído en manos enemigas. Molly, cuida bien a tu familia como sólo tú sabes hacerlo —En ese momento en el que Dumbledore iba a proseguir. Hermione lo interrumpió— ¿Señorita Granger?

—Profesor, déjeme formar parte de la orden del fénix… Aunque sea como recopiladora de información…

—Hablaremos de eso en otro momento.

— ¡Por dios! ¡Mi amigo, no se donde está, necesito tener un permiso para buscarlo, no me meteré en líos, podría ser útil!

— Es cierto Albus —Apuntó Mcgonagall, Dumbledore suspiró mientras sacaba una hoja que por detrás tenía un fénix grabado.

— Firma aquí y serás de la orden. No necesitas jurar, confidencia y fidelidad, eso viene firmando —Hermione asintió y firmó. El contrato se selló. En la mano apareció un fénix grabado, que desapareció al instante—. Ahora que todos sabemos nuestros papeles ¿Qué esperamos? Empecemos ahora —Sirius y Remus, fueron a reunir su brigada para encontrar a Harry. Hermione se fue directo a la biblioteca con Ron a buscar información.

Molly fue a su casa acompañada por Dumbledore, su casa sería colocada bajo un Fidelio a su casa, el guardián secreto. Obvio, el director de Hogwarts. Los padres de Hermione, fueron obligados a ir a la casa de los Weasley. Con Harry desaparecido, significaba que la guerra se encarnizaría apenas Voldemort fuera conciente de ello.

6

En la mansión Riddle. Alguien informaba lo que había oído. Tom arqueó una ceja, mientras que el informante desaparecía como si de una sombra a la luz se tratase.

— "Así que Potter desapareció… creo que es hora de terminar lo que empecé hace dieciséis años y no he podido terminar".

**TBC**


	3. Conociéndolos

**Capítulo III: **_La entrega. _

Miraba el cielo, no era como si pudiese hacer otra cosa. Era domingo, el día más fastidioso de toda la semana, sin contar con que apenas era las doce del mediodía. A las nueve había decidido sin mucho tino, a practicar arquería…, cómo se arrepentía, caso perdido y el dolor de brazo que poseía, lo hacía ver estrellitas de vez en cuando. Se sentía un poco inquieto, esa mañana había dejado a Iant con la palabra en la boca y… eso no podía augurar nada bueno, sin embargo, ya estaba cansado y si tenía que huirle, pues, eso haría.

Se levantó de donde se encontraba descansando, se estiró perezoso sin saber que hubiese sido mejor quedarse allí tirado todo el día. Escuchó un estallido que lo hizo botar en su puesto y, siguiendo la tradición, decidió echarse a correr a la zona de peligro. Abrió los ojos como platos ¡Ahora sí que la habían liado! Se volteó para salir de allí rápido lo más rápido que le dieran sus piernas, cuando chocó con Merrik y Alem.

— ¡Oh tú! Qué raro… ¿En qué demonios estabas pensado?

— ¡Momento! Yo no he hecho nada…

— ¡Has destruido una estatua sagrada!

— ¡Yo no he hecho nada!

— Sí, claro… que desfachatez…, eras el único aquí.

— ¡Lo sé! Pero yo no fui, había escuchado un estallido y vine a ver qué sucedía —Explicó aún sabiendo que no le iban a escuchar, no importaba que la verdad les bailara en colores de neón en frente, jamás lo reconocerían…

— ¿Qué historia tan inverosímil es esa? ¡De castigo por tal atrevimiento será cuidar de Mor —Le escupió Merrik.

— Esa es una buena idea —Siguió Alem con una sonrisa cruel—. A le mejor con un poco de suerte le mata o tal vez congenian, total, son igual de despreciables.

— ¿Nightmare? —Balbuceó preocupado—. ¡Pero!

— Ya lo sabes, humano. Mañana a las ocho de la noche en el establo de hierro, y esa es nuestra última palabra.

1

Iba hecho una furia. Por donde pasaba la gente se le quedaba mirando. Sus poderes se habían descontrolado y ondas de poder puro lo rodeaban. Se revolvió el cabello furioso. ¡¿Lo castigaban por algo que no había hecho?! ¿Pero qué pasaba por la cabeza de esos estúpidos engreídos? ¡No habían ni siquiera realizado un _Priori Incantatem_ para verificar si su varita o él mismo había explotado de alguna forma la estatua!

Pasó como un huracán desde la sala comunitaria hasta su cuarto dando un portazo ignorando a cualquier otro ser vivo.

— ¿Ese no era él humano? —Preguntó uno de los presentes, confundido—. ¿Vieron sus ojos?

— O alguien muy parecido a él.

— Su Aura daba miedo…

— Vamos, no sean ridículos, ningún humano es poseedor de semejante poder.

— A lo mejor, y sólo a lo mejor, ya sabemos por qué está aquí, con nosotros —Razonó Gaara. Lórien se levantó bajo la vista de sus guardaespaldas y entró al cuarto. En el balcón encontró al chico agarrándose fuertemente de la baranda, respirando con dificultades. Suspiró, mirándole un rato, ese poder lo estaba lastimando. No podía hacer nada para controlarlo, escuchó un gemido de dolor, se podría decir que estaba torturándole, no sabía que tan lejos podía llegar pero, presentía que podía matarle.

— "Cálmate Harry ¿Qué le va hacer?" —Se decía a sí mismo—. "Vas a terminar matando a alguien, no que no se lo merezcan pero, tú no eres así" —Cerró los párpados fuertemente y en un último gemido involuntario su magia se cerró, tumbándole al suelo. La piel le ardía, y no podía ver bien, a pesar de poseer sus lentes mal colocados. Su respiración se había vuelto errática e insufrible, quemaba a cada inhalación.

Alzó la vista encontrándose con el príncipe quién le miraba de forma descarada, desde su cama, cómo esperando algo, volteó los ojos hasta posarlos en el cielo. No iba a decir nada, haría lo que había hecho él, ignorarle. Total ¿Qué podía querer él de su persona? Nada bueno, dada sus pasadas experiencias.

Lórien salió del cuarto al ver que ya no pasaría nada más, dejando a Harry hundido en su acostumbrada soledad, llena de silencio. Aquella noche, cuando el sueño lo había acogido. Voldemort había aparecido para perturbarlo sin tregua, atacando un pequeño pueblo muggle. Sufrió de escalofríos, arcadas y sangrados esporádicos de su cicatriz. Agotado, a las cinco de la mañana, ya estaba en la sala común de aquella institución frente al fuego casi consumiéndose, apretando las manos fuertemente a la silla. Jamás había sido testigo de tanta masacre, todo había quedado destruido, y había sido extraño. Juraba que había podido sentir el dolor y la desesperación de todos los fallecidos… era como si de pronto se habían enfocado en torturarle a él.

— "Espero que Hogwarts aún sea un lugar infranqueable…" —Pensó desolado, cuando el reloj anunció que el comedor ya estaba abierto, decidió levantarse de su mullido asiento para desayunar en la santa paz de la soledad, sin Iant ni nadie que le indujera a una embolia matutina.

2

Había llegado cinco minutos antes a lo estipulado en el castigo… las puertas del establo se habían abierto, apenas habían sentido su presencia. Botó cuando el Pegaso alzó la vista, olfateando el ambiente. Se acercó y antes de que pudiera hacer nada, su magia le protegió, repeliendo el ataque del poderoso semental. Se sentó a una distancia comedida mirándole fijamente, por él, se iba, pero, no quería imaginarse que le pondrían de castigo si se escaqueaba de ése.

Se llevaban sosteniendo la mirada por aproximadamente media hora, o eso le pareció a Harry, cuando algo sorprendente sucedió. El Pegaso se había levantado con torpeza y en una señal de rendición se había circunflexionado. Al ojiverde le recordó a los hipogrifos, con calma y sin movimientos bruscos se acercó y se dio cuenta de qué estaba herido. Las cadenas que le sometían habían roto la piel, lacerándola. No quería imaginarse cuanto tiempo había tenido que soportar esas heridas.

— Shhh —Le calmó, acariciándole—. No vengo aquí a hacerte daño. Déjame curarte, por favor…

Dicho esto, sacó su varita, y pronunció unos conjuros de cicatrización que había aprendido para ayudarse a sí mismo…, pasó la vista encontrándose con unos indumentos para asearlo, después de todo, servirle de compañía era básicamente su castigo.

— El agua está un poco fría ¿Te importa? —Le preguntó sin saber si le entendería o no. El animal simplemente se quedó tranquilo y con un gesto casi resignado negó con la cabeza, reluchando un poco. Le mojó poco a poco, aún tenía miedo de morir aplastado por su gran Ego. Le cepilló y le enjabonó sin darse cuenta que estaba disfrutando, había logrado sonreír varias veces, mientras monologaba con el caballo alado—. Bueno, cuando menos ya estas limpio. ¿Así que dieciséis años solo? —Le preguntó dándole un poco de comida—. ¿Sabe? Yo también tengo esa edad perdido por el mundo… —Su silencioso interlocutor lo miró de forma penetrante. El ojiverde sonrió tristemente—. No es que importe demasiado, uno termine acostumbrándose… —Miró su reloj—. Rayos, ya se me hizo tarde… Prometo venir a visitarte cuando pueda… ¿Vale? —Preguntó esperanzado—. Sólo ruega porque no me maten antes. Adiós, Nightmare. Ha sido un placer conocerte…

3

— ¡Bienvenido a otro año más en Hogwarts! —Bramó el director para hacerse escuchar—. Antes de pasar con nuestros menesteres usuales he de recordarles que, el bosque prohibido, es un área que no deben merodear por su propia seguridad. El toque de queda sigue siendo a las seis de la tarde. De desobedecer serán castigados severamente. Flich me advirtió que, de no ir a recoger las cosas perdidas que han dejado a través de los años, iba a quemarlas en una gran hoguera —Suspiró, haciendo una pausa—. Hemos decidido que el Quidditch quedará suspendido hasta nuevo aviso. Hablando de Quidditch… he de anunciar que el equipo de Gryffindor ha de buscar un nuevo capitán y buscador temporal… —Los rumores comenzaron a alzarse—. Harry no podrá acompañarnos por algún tiempo… Podemos dar paso a la selección.

— Hermione ¿Qué le ha pasado a Harry? —Preguntó Angelina.

— No lo sabemos —Decidió confesar. Tenía que sacárselo de adentro—. No sabemos ni siquiera si está con vida…

— ¿Cómo sucedió?

— Hace algunas semanas —Siguió Ron, ante la incapacidad de la castaña para hablar ahogada en el llanto.

— ¿Fue el Lord?

— Lo lamento, no podemos decir más nada… pero, ya aparecerá —Cortó lo más cortés que pudo.

4

Harry se levantó antes de recibir la descarga eléctrica y se quitó el reloj rápidamente, se metió en el baño sin chistar mucho, total ya se estaba empezando a resignar ¿Qué más daba? hoy se cumplía una semana desde, el castigo con Nightmare, se habían hecho tolerantes, este había ido dos veces, y las dos se las había pasado de maravilla, después de salir del baño, se fue a desayunar, por suerte, Iant no estaba, después se fue, a esperar a Merrik, media hora después llegaron todos los alumnos.

— Aquí está el pequeño Harrito ¿Preparado para no tener ningún Pegaso? —Dijo Iant, empezando a molestarlo, Harry cerró los ojos y empezó a escuchar simplemente su respiración, por suerte Merrik llegó en ese momento, y la clase dio inicio.

— Buenos días, no tengo mucho que decir, más que empecemos contigo Gaara, ponte aquí, libera tú energía y déjame lo demás a mí —El muchacho cerró los ojos y un poder inmenso salió, con una gran oleada, todos tuvieron que usar sus manos para escudarse, la pelos naranja, simplemente dijo unas palabras aproximadamente una quince veces, no pasaron más de veinte minutos, cuando algo como una estrella fugaz, llegó desde el cielo, y se materializó, era un caballo, de pelajes blanco con la cresta y la cola morada— Felicidades ¿Ahora quien quiere ir? —Iant levantó la mano.

Fueron pasando uno y cada uno de los alumnos, algunos pegasos no eran tan poderosos, su fuerza, era sacada por el color de sus crestas, los más poderosos, poseían una cresta plateada o en su defecto algún tono rucio, cuando le tocó a Lórien todo el mundo quedó boquiabierto, el Pegaso, era totalmente blanco con la cresta plateada. Después del susto del príncipe, le tocó a Harry, la profesora quería salir del mocoso lo más rápido posible, así que Harry sacó algo de su poder, al no saber canalizarlo, no era mucho lo que podía hacer, la profesora empezó a decir las palabras, en eso Harry empezó a sentir algo extraño, recuerdos de su infancia, entre otras cosas, pasaron por su mente, una persona apareció en sus pensamientos. El moreno no podía, ni moverse ni abrir los ojos, el hombre que tenía ojos rojos y cabellos negros, lo miraba fría y calculadoramente, con una sonrisa irónica en la boca. Al comenzar a acercarse el dolor en su cicatriz se hizo presente.

El poder de Harry empezó a crecer, y la profesora se sorprendió por esto, lo malo era que el chico estaba pálido y movía los labios inaudiblemente, después de unos minutos un aura roja empezó a emanar del cuerpo del muchacho, las cadenas de Nightmare se soltaron en ese momento y el moreno expulsó tal cantidad de energía demoníaca, que la profesora rompió el ritual. Gritó, gritó como si la vida se le fuese en ello. Sólo sentía terror y dolor. Nightmare apareció y mientras Harry estaba siendo envuelto, en una esfera semitransparente de un color rojo sangre, el Pegaso arremetió contra ella, pero fue repelido, una segunda vez y nada, así que se alejó abrió el hocico y una estela de poder salió arremetiendo contra la barrera, dándole de lleno, esta se fragmentó y el moreno cayó sin fuerzas al suelo, un poco después nadie sabía que había pasado excepto que Nightmare estaba protegiendo al joven de algo invisible.

— ¿Mor? —Preguntó Merrik, pero después lo empezó a atacar, pero era protegido por una barrera, mientras Harry se ponía de pie adolorido.

— Nightmare, tranquilo —Dijo con los ojos poseídos, aún no se recuperaba del todo, estaba acariciando suavemente la cabeza del Pegaso, en eso vino, la profesora y agarró a un débil Harry, lo alejó del caballo y lo cacheteó.

— ¡Se puede saber! ¡¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo?! —Harry tenía la mano en la mejilla afectada, lo agarró por el mentón para que lo viera—. ¡Me hiciste romper el ritual!

— ¡Yo no hice semejante cosa! —El caballo alado estaba amenazante y acechante, si lo volvía a lastimar, el atacaría.

— ¿A no? ¿Y ese poder de quien era?

— ¡No lo sé! ¡Déjeme en paz! —Dijo revelándose, esta le iba volver a pegar, pero, Mor la tiró un poco lejos, Harry un poco asustado, movió la cabeza negativamente, interponiéndose.

— _Se supone que tengo que protegerte, niño tonto. ¿Cómo pretendes que lo haga sino es así? _

— ¿Puedes hablar? ¿Cómo es posible?

— _Sólo tú me oyes, la voz está en tu mente…_

— Es decir ¿Qué esto nadie más lo oye?

— _Es decir, que sólo con pensar puedo oírte, no hace falta que hables en voz alta, con pensar es más que suficiente, perdón por no haber aparecido antes pero es que pasaron muchas cosas, y cuando me di cuenta ya era un poco tarde_.

— _Así me oyes ¿En serio?_

— _Sí, sí, ahora si te quiere hacer daño, no dudaré en atacarla_ — En eso Lórien, miró a su Pegaso y lo trató de conectar mentalmente.

— "Ayúdame" —Pensó Lórien acuciante—. "Si no hago algo, posiblemente mataran a Merrik".

— _Cálmate, él no hará nada que su Amo no desee_ —Le informó el Pegaso blanco, sobresaltando un poco al príncipe.

— "¿Ah? pero si él no tiene dueño"

— _Por supuesto que lo tiene, Alteza. Es el joven de cabellos negros._

— Mira Pegaso del demonio ¿Cómo te atreves? —Pero Harry se interpuso ya un poco mejor.

— No le toque, si le va hacer algo, hágamelo a mí, él sólo me está protegiendo.

— Así que ya apareció tu Pegaso, tan pésimo como el amo, pero en fin… Espero que el maldito poni que tienes por corcel, se comporte, te lo voy a poner fácil: si ataca a alguien o a algo, no solo lo mataré a él, sino que también acabaré contigo ¿Fui clara?

— Transparente —Dijo desafiante, ya se estaba empezando a hartarse.

— Más te vale, ¡Sigamos con la clase! Si algo de esto sale de aquí, el castigo será horrendo ¡¿ME EXPLIQUÉ BIEN?! —Todos asintieron asustados, la clase, se reanudó, y Harry se sentó a descansar un rato.

— _¿Estás bien?_ — Le preguntó el Pegaso a Harry. Al ver que se recostaba de un árbol respirando entecadamente.

— _¿Ah?_ —Se preguntó Harry, sin estar acostumbrado.

— _Perdón por asustarte ¿Qué si estás bien?_

— _Cansado, creo… Ahora, sino te molesta: ¿Cómo es que tú, eres mí Pegaso?_

— _Esa es una buena pregunta. No lo sé… _

— _Esa es una excelente respuesta. _

— _¿Y tú de verdad crees que me importa? Yo estaba bien tranquilo, hasta que alguien llegó y me sacó de mi tranquila vida para venir a protegerle… _

— "Maldito Pony" —Pensó Harry, aunque no hablando con él Pegaso precisamente—

— _Eso lo escuché _

— _No te metas en mi cabeza_ "¿Quien me mandó a dejar la Oclumancia?"

— _La Oclumancia, no te serviría en estos casos…_

— _Bueno ¿Entonces?_

— _No te molestes, no lo hago apropósito. Es inherente en mí… por lo que veo, en esta generación no hay pegasos fuertes_

— _¿Excluyéndote a ti, modestia aparte? ¿Verdad?_ —Preguntó irónico.

— _Puedo pavonearme todo lo que quiera… _

— _Oh ¿Y entones como fue que quedaste encerrado aquí por dieciséis año?_ —No era su intención pero, parecía que toda su frustración había comenzado a drenarse en Nightmare.

— _Ejem… no te importa. _

— _Como quieras, tengo una pregunta ¿Cómo puedo pensar sin que tú escuches? _

— _No puedes, soy la única persona que puede hacer eso, seré tu confidente, si rompo esa regla, moriré y te será encomendado otro Pegaso… tus secretos están a salvo conmigo, pero ¿No podrías ordenar más tu mente? Es difícil, encontrar algo en ella_

— _Hey deja de criticar mi cabeza y no la revises._

— _Ya te dije que no lo hago apropósito, desde que empezó el ritual; mi mente, vaga en tú desordena mente de adolescente, poniéndolo en palabras simples, digamos que soy muy amiga de tu conciencia_.

— _Ya cállate…_ —Soltó Harry, en esos momentos, terminó el último, el cual tuvo uno, con todo el pelaje amarillo vómito, Mor le había dicho, que ese Pegaso no viviría mucho, y que el muchacho tampoco, quedaría entre los diez elegidos, ese timbre, anunciaba el almuerzo, los pegasos, se dejaban en los establos, Nightmare, le había dicho que prefería estar solo, que no se preocupara, que su mente estaba con él, si se fastidiaba mucho le dirigiera sus pensamientos, el moreno se sentó a comer, con un suspiro, se sirvió pasta con carne, después de eso tendrían adivinación, necesitaba estar con el estómago lleno.

5

Llegaron al salón de clase y se sentaron esperando a que apareciera la profesora, todos estaban muy callados. Harry dedujo que estaban muy entretenidos con sus pegasos, después de cinco minutos llegó Melina, con su característico, mal humor.

— Dejen de hablar con sus pegasos y presten atención —Dijo apenas entraba al salón—. Hoy vamos a llegar a tratar de llegar al segundo paso de los trances, no se distraigan en la mente de sus corceles si no terminaran castigados, lo que tienen que hacer, es tratar de llegar un poco más lejos de lo que habían llegado ya, dentro de una hora los despertaré para hacerles un chequeo. —Harry suspiró y cerró los ojos, aquí iríamos de nuevo, sólo veía algo negro, o fondo negro y colores indefinidos, después de media hora los ojos le dolían de tanto estar cerrados sin dormir.

— "Demonios, demonios y más demonios ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?" —Pensó Harry consternado, esa clase siempre lo ponía de mal humor.

— Si te quedas allí sin hacer nada ¿a qué trance piensas llegar?

— "¡Ah! ¡Demonios!"

— _Cálmate, soy yo; deberías acostumbrarte ya _—Le recordó con hastío.

— _Como qué a que trance pienso llegar_

— Sino caminas no vas a llegar a ningún lado, me explico, te llevo viendo así sentado, aproximadamente media hora ¿No te obstinas?

— ¿Qué me pare y camine? No he visto a nadie que haga eso

— _En tu mente… eres medio lento ¿Verdad? Haz un intento de ponerte de pie mentalmente, pe…_ — En ese momento Harry hizo un movimiento brusco y se volvió a caer—. _¿Quién te dijo que a la primera lo ibas a lograr? Estás muy pesado, libera emociones y pensamiento…, si estás sobresaturado, no llegarás a ningún lugar. _

— _Eso me hace acordar de Snape_

— _No recuerdes ¡ya no sobrecargues más tu cabeza! _

— _¿Pero como hago? ¿Y por qué no te puedo ver?_

— _¿Para qué me quieres ver? _

— _Me siento estúpido hablando en mi mente y viendo a la nada_.

— _No estamos en la nada, no seas imbécil, estamos dentro de tu cabeza, en lo más superficial es decir, tu mente_ — Dijo un poco alterado, por lo que había acabado de decir— _A ver_ —Dijo armándose de paciencia, llamando a todos los ángeles y santos que conocía para que le dotaran de paciencia—. _Visualiza el color blanco, sino lo haces, no me podrás ver, recuerda que el negro absorbe toda la luz, necesitas luz para verme. ¿Qué esperas para visualizar el pedazo de tono?_ — Harry con mucha dificultad, empezó a tratar de imaginarse el blanco, pero eso era imposible—. _¿Qué no conoces el color blanco?_

— _Eso intento, pero no es algo, con forma._

— _Déjame, yo te ayudo _— Dijo un poco harto, se escucharon tronar unos dedos, y todo pasó en un flash, a blanco, ahora Harry veía a un "humano" de cabello negro con plateado, blanco, alto y de ojos grises.

— _¡Eres humano!_ —Dijo con la boca abierta, éste solo torció una mueca.

— _No soy humano, tú mente me ha procesado de esta forma, bueno, ahora libera tu mente, saca todo de tú cabeza. ¿Sabes lo que es un pensadero? ¿Lo qué se siente dejar pensamientos en él? _

— _Sí, pero jamás he experimentado esa sensación. _

— _Ahora si me lo pones difícil, mira, primero, no, no… mejor yo te doy la experiencia y tú lo haces la segunda vez_ — Nightmare se acercó a Harry, y se puso frente a frente, colocó a los lados de la cabeza del moreno sus brazos y una luz blanca empezó a emanar—. _En el nombre del caos y la oscuridad liberadlo_ — El moreno sintió como si lo desilusionaran, su cabeza quedó sin un solo recuerdo hecho o crónica, simplemente algo blanco y vacío—. _Ahora si ¡arriba!_ — Este le dio una mano y lo levantó, en eso el cuerpo de Harry dejó de funcionar como todos los demás— _Bienvenido al trance superficial, Harry. _

— _No me siento nada diferente…_

— _Simplemente tu cuerpo dejó de funcionar, algunos humanos que descubren entrar en el trance superficial, lo hacen cuando duermen y así vivir por más años aunque igual mueren, los vampiros, elfos y otras contadas razas, son las únicas inmortales más no impunes a la muerte _

— "_Ahora me puedo imaginar por que Albus Dumbledore o Voldemort tienen tantos años…"_

— _Sí posiblemente. Ya te puedes volver a sentar, ya llegaste donde ella quería simplemente dejar tu cuerpo sin el alma, ahora puedes meditar y pensar con más claridad, si llegaste aquí ella enviará una señal que tú sentirás para regresar_

— _Ammm… y ¿Cómo pasa el tiempo aquí? _

— _En cualquier mundo mental, excepto, donde están errando las almas de todos los muertos, el tiempo pasa, cuatro veces más rápido, es decir si aquí ha pasado una hora allá, han pasado cinco minutos, por eso es que no recomiendan practicar esto por más de cinco minutos, puedes agotarte y si no eres experimentado, quedar en coma, pero ni te asustes, yo te ayudaré a salir, puesto que te tienes que quedar una hora en el mundo real, ya que todos los demás son totalmente experimentados_

— _No me consuelas… Y si no quiero ponerme a meditar ¿Qué hago? _

— _Pues ¿Quieres ver quién es el primero que se ríe?_

— _¡¿Qué?! No, gracias…_ —Harry se acostó el suelo o el techo o las paredes, en realidad no había nada definido, no estaba ni frío ni caliente y tampoco estaba duro, ni flojo, era cómodo y reconfortante.

— _Cuando le agarres la práctica, podrás crear espacios abiertos, pero este el mejor para pensar, por ejemplo, bosques, el cielo, cuando aprendas a montar, o el mar…_

— "Siempre he querido ver el mar…" _Es relajante estar aquí._

— _En realidad, es el único sitio de encuentro contigo mismo…_

— _Con razón nunca pude con la Oclumancia, él nunca me explicó, como vaciar mi mente. _

— _Explicar eso para un humano es imposible, si lo consiguió… si yo no lo puedo explicar, en realidad, ni los elfos lo pueden explicar_ — Dijo sentándose al lado de Harry— . _Me gusta tú mente ordenada, es realmente bonita…_

— _Si tú lo dices… ahora me dio sueño_ — Dijo reprimiendo un bostezo.

— _No te duermas _—Le avisó con una risilla—. _Si no vas a quedar muy alterado cuando te lancen el aviso._

— _Entonces ¿vives aquí? _

— _Sí, cuando no tengo nada que hacer despierto me la paso en la cabeza de mí amo, ahora que lo vuelvo a tener, lo puedo volver hacer._

— _¿Sabes algo de la prueba final? _—Preguntó buscando conversación.

— _No te mortifiques por eso en estos momentos, yo velaré por que la pases, y quedes entre los primeros…_

— _Un reto algo difícil…_

— _Hay que trabajar primero tu autoestima_ — Mirándolo malamente— _¿Te sabes lo tipos de ángeles? _

— _Emmm… creo, solo me sé los comunes, los ángeles y los arcángeles…_

— _¿Que es lo que hacen en clases? Esos no son los únicos tipos… hay otros que son los ángeles caídos, mejor conocidos como "anlusasi", no son demonios pero no pueden entrar al cielo…_

— _Ya veo… ¿Algún otro?_

— _si… están los "Celatoris", estos son de la categorías de arcángeles, pero, siempre andan vigilando todo, y saben todo en todo momento, a veces es hasta fastidioso… Como yo les digo "Los chismosos de la corte" en el concilio joden a todo el mundo. Pero estos no tienen custodios… los príncipes de cada raza, tienen un guardián, que ya es más un dios, pero se doblega ante su protegido, pero su raza no tienen nombre, se les llaman los "Acies"…_

— _Intersante… ¿Y los que nos toca a nosotros?_

— _Yo no sé que mezcla extraña tienes tú, pero, los más comunes son "Custodies"… Emmm… pero, no creo que te toque, son ángeles de baja categoría… y tú de débil no tienes mucho_

— _Si no puedo contra un elfo de baja categoría que voy a e… _

— _No hables de lo que no sabes… ¿tú crees qué estarías aquí si no fueras poderoso?_

— _¡Yo no sé ni qué demonios hago aquí!_ —Dijo levantándose bruscamente, pero se sintió repentinamente mareado, Nightmare se levantó y lo sostuvo.

— _¿Estás bien?_ — Le preguntó preocupado— _No puedes andar bruscamente, siendo la primera vez que estás aquí _— Le sentó en el piso, mirándolo seguidamente, eso podría tener consecuencias colaterales y si al chico le pasaba algo estaría en problemas con los de arriba.

— _Sólo… un poco mareado, creo…_ — Dijo con una mano en la cabeza en ese momento, se sintió un pitido que desestabilizó los sentidos de Harry más de lo que ya estaba.

— _Debes irte, para salir, imagina el entorno donde estás y abre los ojos _

— _¿Ah? _—Este lo miró con cara de ¿No entiendes nada? Harry de dio una mirada matadora, cerró los ojos se imaginó el salón de adivinación y abrió los ojos y allí estaba de nuevo en el mundo real.

— Veo que todos lograron llegar un poco más allá del trance superficial, ya que llevo como tres llamadas, bueno, se terminó la clase, el último en salir cierra la puerta —Dijo saliendo del salón, después de eso no pasó nada relevante, ya que, por lo que se imaginaba Harry, Nightmare estaba despierto, como a las diez de la noche, fue al cuarto de Ocairo, tocó tres veces y esperó, a los cinco minutos este abrió.

— Hola Harry ¿Qué pasó? —Dijo dejándole pasar.

— Este ha sido el mejor día de mi vida.

— Así ¿Y eso?

— ¡Conseguí mi Pegaso! —Dijo saltándole encima y abrazándolo.

— ¡¿En serio?! ¡Mi enhorabuena! —Dijo el profesor feliz de que al muchacho le hubiera pasado algo bueno— Y ¿Cómo se llama? —Harry profundizó su sonrisa—

— Nightmare.

— ¿Ah? ¿Mor? ¿Ah? ¿Cómo es eso?

— Una locura, ven; déjame contarte —Harry empezó a relatar todo sin saltarse nada, cada vez que avanzaban un poco más el hombre se sorprendía más aún, pero le pareció bien, que alguien hubiera parado a Merrik, también le sorprendió que el chico hubiera llegado al trance—. Y ahora estoy aquí contándote esto, me pareció extraño que al príncipe elfo le hubiera salido ese Pegaso…

— Lein ¿Verdad?

— ¿Cómo sabes?

— Me lo imaginé…

— Si… me dijeron, que no había raza más poderosa… al menos que contemos a Nightmare, que es una mezcla, de esa especie, con la total negra, Interesante ¿Verdad?

— Vaya, combinación extraña de equipos…

— A mí me calló bien, el problema es que me lee todo lo que pienso…

— Va ser tú confidente, si dice algo de lo que piensas ó hay en tu sub, morirá…

— Si; eso ya me lo dijeron, es extraño, de humano es excepcional…

— Si, todos los seres mitológicos que se pueden transformar en humanos, son muy exóticos en realidad, ahora, ya son las doce Harry, anda a dormir, mañana igual te esperará un día muy fuerte como todos los demás… — Suspiro por parte de Harry.

— Espero sobrevivir todo el año, hasta mañana…

— Adiós pequeño Médium… —El moreno ojiverde salió del cuarto a ver que le depararía el futuro, según él no sería nada bueno, pero, ahora con lo de Voldemort ¿Podría matarlo sin chistar? Total era el único familiar que tenía.

**TBC…**


	4. Descubrimientos

**Capítulo IV:** Descubrimientos.

Arquería, todo estaba como siempre. Dianas esperando ser traspasadas por una flecha. Cosa irónica, ya que Él no había logrado semejante hazaña. Respiró hondo, pronto llegaría Orpheria y le haría la vida imposible. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer él? No era un elfo, ni nada que se le pareciera, así que, todo aquello de Pegazos nacidos de estrellas, arcos de luz y afines, salía fuera de su rango de consideración.

—_ ¿Necesitas también ayuda en la arquería? —_Preguntó Nightmare desde la mente de Harry. El aludido apretó los puños con una sonrisa divertida. Odiaba que hiciera eso...

— _Night, ¿Quién te llamó? _

— _No lo sé, andas un poco extraño, ¿Necesitas ayuda? ¿Qué no te dije que me llamaras cuando no supieras algo? Voy a comenzar a creer que de verdad eres masoquista. _

— _Deja de decir que soy masoquista, pegazo de cuarta. _

—_ ¡¿Cómo!? ¡Niño engreído! —_Profirió el pegazo para la satisfacción de Harry. Iba a seguir buscándole la lengua. Las dos partes sabían que era apropósito, pero, siempre estaban complacidos de seguirse en juego mutuamente.

Veinte minutos después. Night se carcajeaba a más no poder por la forma en que el ojiverde trataba de sacar su poder.

— _Puedo decir que, eres realmente patético. _

—_Night... no estás siendo de ayuda... —_Le recordó furibundo. Orpheria había pasado por ahí, mirándole con superioridad sabiendo que el chico jamás lo lograría.

— _Bueno, ya; que no es para tanto_ —Sonrió de nuevo—. _Es regularmente pasable. Tú problema es la incorrecta canalización de tu poder. Escucha, visualiza tu poder. Es lo mismo que con lo del color blanco. Búscalo dentro de ti, no llegues al trance, porque harías desastre. ¡Trata de ver un hilo tornasolado! ¡Despeja tu enrollada cabeza! Luego de eso comanda a tu cerebro —_Harry hacía lo que podía..., nadie podía decir que no trataba, por lo que parecía su esfuerzo no era suficiente.

Llegó agotado a su cama, luego de una ducha rápida, ni se había molestado en ir a comer... cerró los ojos y comenzó a pensar, ¿Por qué no tenía esa facilidad de visualización? Era realmente difícil imaginarse algo que jamás había visto, por lo que veía, su imaginación era estrafalariamente cerrada. Su pegazo le había explicado que su cuerpo se manejaba con tres tipos de Magia, principalmente: El Sustento, que era la magia intrínseca en cada poseedor y alimentaba su cuerpo. La Decantación que no era más que la magia que se utilizaba para los hechizos del día a día, para _evitar_ el agotamiento físico. Usualmente, era demasiado pobre; y no cubría los requerimientos básicos para realizarlos teniendo que pedir prestado a la magia de sustento para poder superarlo, causando así un extremo cansancio en el practicante. Y por último, estaba La Nuclear: la chispa del alma en donde se guardaba todo el poder. Si no dejaba de usar La Magia de Decantación, jamás podría expulsar energía, su sistema de alarma sonaría y el cerebro bloquearía la magia, para evitar auto destruirse.

_"Esta es la magia que siempre he utilizado"_ Le repetía constantemente el moreno. Y entonces es cuando éste respondía que, allí estaba el problema, debía dejar las viejas costumbres. Desgraciadamente, el humor de Harry y la poca paciencia que mostraba el animal, no hacía que funcionara del todo. Suspiró y cuando abrió los ojos, viéndose en una blanca inmensidad que se le hacía vagamente conocida.

—_ ¿Y ahora? _

—_ Ya me harté de ti —_Le soltó un poco molesto, apareciendo de repente—. _Si no fuera porque el ochenta y ocho por ciento de la culpa es mía. Me hubiese largado. _

—_ Estamos en mi mente de nuevo, ¿verdad? _

—_ Sí. No tengo otro momento ni lugar para enseñarte, para mi desgracia. Así que, ¿Qué mejor lugar que tu mente? Te daré un pequeño entrenamiento particular, un pequeño empuje, para que puedas volar... tu mente está algo sobrecargada, pero, ya nos encargaremos de eso. _

—_ ¿No me dejarás dormir? —_Preguntó con sorna.

— _Supongo que dormirás algunos sábados, y todos los domingos —_Le dijo mirándole con el rabillo del ojo. Harry alzó las cejas con mucha incredulidad, no sabía porque, pero, sintió algo en Night que le dijo: "Es tú culpa por ser inútil". Eso lo resintió un poco, más no lo demostró—. _Bueno, primero vayamos a buscar tu poder, ya me está pegando la curiosidad cual es el tremendo alarido que hacen por ti... —_Terminó no muy seguro de si mismo.

Unos cinco minutos después, Harry se sostenía fuertemente del brazo de Nightmare. Estaba algo asustado y mareado, su mente era una mezcla homogénea de muerte y destrucción. Mor hacía su mejor esfuerzo para evitar todas las lagunas mentales del ojiverde, pero, a veces se le hacía imposible, aquellos posos plateados, aparecían por todos lados, y cada vez que se caía en uno los recuerdos se accionaban, pasando fugaz, haciéndole miserable. El pegazo lo sabía, sin embargo; se mostró pétreo ante las situaciones casi vomitivas que había tenido que vivir su pupilo.

Caminaron harto de rato por aquel lugar desconocido, que era su mente. A pesar del cansancio _imaginario _corporal, y la sensación de desazón que presentaba el moreno, trataba de memorizar cada recoveco, curvatura o cruce que hacía Nightmare. Éste se detuvo bruscamente, haciendo que Harry se diera contra la espalda del pegazo.

—_ ¿Qué sucede? —_Preguntó sobándose la nariz.

—_ ¿No puedes ver lo que hay en frente? Son las protecciones para llegar a tu núcleo... esto es relativamente más fácil desde afuera. Pero, ya que estamos aquí, te muestro —_Viendo que Harry seguía sin entender, prosiguió a la parte práctica. Pasó un dedo por lo que parecía un cable transparente, y la sangre de la cortada hizo que apareciera en plateado, un complejo sistema de hilos entrecruzados entre sí—. _En esta parte, no está sólo tu Núcleo, sino que también están el de todos los demás, es la sinergia que da cabida a la vida. Si vienes por acá, talvez te consigas a muchas personas. No precisamente en este sitio, pero más adelante, después de tu poder, sí._

—_ ¿Podemos seguir? —_Preguntó angustiado. Iban con mucho cuidado, mover algo sería un grave asalto a la mente del chico, trayendo con ello consecuencias terribles; consecuencias de las que era mejor no enterarse, o pensar en ellas. Dos horas después llegaron, Harry jadeaba, con las manos en las rodillas. Mor abrió la boca, y el moreno alzó una ceja, se la cerró; preguntándole que, ¿qué sucedía? —No recibió contestación alguna. Nightmare había entrado en una especie de negación, aquello no era un Núcleo humano... tenía que haber un error de coordenadas—. _Night... ¿qué sucede? Me estás asustando, ¿sabes? _

—_ Llegamos... creo... —_Se le acercó—. _Tócalo..., y recuerda la sensación —_Le indicó. Era, estadísticamente imposible, pero, sino podía tocarlo significaba solamente que había errado de camino. Lanzó la vista al frente ¿Así que ese era su poder? Se veía _intimidante. _Era una esfera de colores rojos y negros marmoleados, flotando en medio de un pilar blanco; millones de órbitas le rodeaban, girando a una velocidad vertiginosa. La esfera hacía movimientos de rotación sobre su propio eje, muchísimo más lento de lo que corrían las elipses, mareándole.

Dudaba... ¿y quién no dudaría de tocar semejante menester? Su 'corta' imaginación se echó a volar y todo lo que traía, no eran cosas precisamente agradables. Dio un paso adelante. Mor no le haría daño ¿no? Bueno, ¿qué podía perder? Extendió las manos y los hilos elípticos se expandieron rompiendo la perfecta conjugación dejando la esfera vulnerable, cerró el espacio y la sostuvo entre sus manos, suspiró... que magnífica era la sensación de protección cándida y de extrema placidez que le proporcionaba. A su cuerpo le sintió como si una nana inescuchable le arrullara.

Nightmare, no cabía en su sorpresa. No sólo lo tocaba, sino que irradiaba las mismas vibraciones creando armonía en el lugar. Creyó ver por un instante que los colores del núcleo, _per se; _cambiaban, pero su mente bloqueó esa pequeño _truco_. Tenía suficiente con el susto. Aquel poder era altamente destructivo, sin ningún conocimiento, Harry tenía altas posibilidades de muerte...

Le obligó a dejarlo en su sitio, logrando que Harry soltase un gruñido. Le regañó diciéndole que no necesitaba tener la esfera en la mano para utilizarlo... era su poder, si lo llamaba, él vendría sin chistar. Era de Harry mismo, para Harry.

A las cinco de la mañana, la paciencia del pegazo era inexistente. Sin embargo, a pesar de los suplicios que le propinaba su joven aprendiz, estaba orgulloso, había logrado sostener el arco por algunos momentos, sin nada más que hacer, lo dejó ir a dormir las pocas horas que tenía antes de amanecer.

1

Sí, tenía problema en todas las asignaturas. Luego de clases y a la hora de dormir, Nightmare le enseñaba todo lo necesario para que se afianzara... ¿Por qué había sido tan ingenuo al pensar que aquel impulso iba a ser un pequeño empujoncito? En la mayoría de las asignaturas se necesitaba el poder controlar a voluntad la mente, y por los hechos traumáticos de un pasado no superado, le impedía la absoluta concentración, al tratar de abstraerse, los recuerdos le invadían dejándolo en el llanto desesperado

A pesar de ya poder ser menos dependiente de su varita, seguía utilizando el sustento, dejándole en el tope para evitar morir. Las armas que utilizaba un guardián eran creadas por su propios átomos y moléculas, es decir, eran inútiles a otros brazos, si bien el problema no fue crearlas, mantenerlas... era otro caso, ¿Por qué no utilizaba ese poder bestial que tenía? Si lo lograba, su equilibro y nociones básicas se superarían sin esfuerzo alguna.

Harry llegó al desayuno antes de que Iant y compañía llegaran. Tenía mucha hambre y ansiedad, y Magia Mental, no era su materia favorita. Le sorprendió el hecho de que los horarios fueran esporádicos y cambiaran con bastante frecuencia. Al no tener vacaciones en ningún momento del año, y no tener a otro lugar a donde ir, clamaba por cambios constantes.

Amago no era una persona a la que vieran demasiado. Sin embargo, esa semana lo habían visto todos los días. No era que le importara. Total, en esa clase era un caos total, pero la curiosidad tocaba a su puerta y si se ponía a preguntar; tenía miedo de salir herido. Esa clase fue un respiro para el moreno. El profesor no permitía ni dos minutos de retraso. Así que la mitad del salón había quedado fuera sin rechistar, era una persona que sufría de un humor de perros y era mejor no buscarle la lengua.

Todo, comenzó por_ Abstracción. _El alma se le fue a los pies al escuchar tan mala noticia. Por su cara apareció una mueca indescriptible, no le sentaba nada bien esa rama para el control de la mente. Su grado de masoquismo no llegaba a tanto como para recordar como poseso a Cederic muriendo, a Hermione llorando, a Ron comportándose como un perfecto imbécil. Así que luego de la tortura mental, la cual duró unos veinte minutos, llegaron a lo que él llamaba, Magia sin Varita. En donde Mor, hizo su aparición habiendo sido despertado de su sueño, por Harry tratando, infructuosamente, de llegar a su núcleo. A pesar de dirigirlo paso a paso, siempre utilizaba su magia de sustento. Al menos lo había podido controlar, si bien había quedado muy cansado, lo había logrado a la primera, haciendo a Night sonreír de satisfacción.

En clase de Alem, el profesor se llevó una tremenda sorpresa a ver que el humano ya podía crear sus propias armas, aunque su técnica era completamente errada. El de pelos naranja dudó por primera vez de la palabra de su hermana. El chico no parecía del todo, inútil... sino más bien, fuera de lugar, desubicado, y sobre todo, sin ningún tipo de base por el cual comenzar. Detuvo la espada encima de la cabeza de Harry, quien volteó mortalmente asustado.

— Practicarás conmigo —Declaró con voz severa, cosa que le recordó demasiado a Snape. El ojiverde retrocedió. Alem adelantó el paso que, el otro se había alejado. Se daría el lujo de permitirle una oportunidad. Ya después daría su veredicto—. Me sorprende que tan siquiera puedas tenerla en tus manos.

— _Dios mío ¿Qué le dio a éste? _

— Eres un desastre, pero una vez que la base exista, lo demás debería venir solo —Evaluó con voz estoica.

— _En lo posible, no lo quiero imaginar —_Le contestó a Nightmare—. _Podría ser peligroso Harry. No bajes la guardia, de todas maneras yo estaré aquí, no quiero que te mate —_El moreno sólo asintió. Alem apareció sus armas. Con el mango de la espada le enderezó, sobresaltándole.

— Primero, si no te posicionas correctamente, ¿cómo piensas equilibrarte? Mantente derecho, levanta la cabeza —Le indicó levantándole el mentón, sin lastimarle pero siempre sin tocarlo y ayudado por el mango de la espada—. Relaja los hombros y separa un poco las piernas, esto, hará que te afiances mejor a la tierra y evites estar a cada rato en el piso.

El cambio de Alem, era notable, contando con el hecho de que siempre había estado a la cabeza para importunarle. Sin embargo le agradecía, especialmente el castigo, sino lo hubiesen castigado, estuviera sólo, jamás pudiendo lograr mantener el arma, ya que, eso fue cosa de Mor que él lo lograra, ganándose así, una oportunidad.

No que el maestro fuese un amor de persona. Harry normalmente andaba con un ojo morado, y el brazo malogrado, mas; eso no le interesaba a Harry, ya después se recuperaría. Pasado su tanda agria con Iant, se arregló para dormir, lo hizo, por cinco minutos, antes de ser despertado, pero, Nightmare desistió al ver que, no podía ni sostenerse en pie.

Estaba teniendo un sueño inquieto y agotante con Voldemort como causa principal de la "Pesadilla". Estaba haciendo algo extraño, hablaba con Bellatrix, se le sentía totalmente frustrado, por algo que no sabía en concreto, había muchas emociones en el aire, desde hace un tiempo (No más de una semana hacia el tiempo actual). Había comenzado a sentir todo con más intensidad todo su alrededor. Esos sentimientos en particular, lo desconcertaron, El Lord ¿Excitado? ¿Extasiado? ¿Contento? Pero frustrado al no conseguir ese algo, pero teniendo la clave principal para apoderárselo, bah... era mejor no empezar a divagarlo, podría terminar más loco o peor.

Todo seguía igual, los domingos que eran en teoría _"sus días libres"_, lo tenía que gastar en dormir, y hacer sus asignaciones, a pesar de lo tedioso esta empezando a tomarle cariño a la lucha, la esgrima, arquería y a la _magia sin varita_, eran sus materias favoritas.

2

Dos largos meses habían pasado, en total llevaba cuatro meses encerrado en la _ya no tan__ odiada institución_, su trato con los alumnos era totalmente nulo, exceptuando la vez que terminó hablando en historia de la magia con Gaara por un trabajo, el cual quedó a la suerte las parejas, en esos dos meses habían pasado muchas cosas, Voldemort estaba más activo que nunca y no sabía con exactitud, si Hogwarts o sus amigos; permanecían como él los dejó.

Su cambio había sido tan radical, que hasta Nightmare estaba anonadado. De unas semanas hacia el presente, Harry se había cerrado totalmente en si mismo aislándose de forma total del mundo exterior. Eso había ocurrido luego de haber alcanzado con perfección su magia nuclear. Era difícil de saber que era lo que realmente quería. Alem, había pedido disculpas por el trato que le había prestado antes, diciéndole que, sin ánimos de halagar, podía considerarse uno de los alumnos más aventajados que tenía esa institución pudiendo competir fácilmente con su Alteza Imperial. El apoyo de Ocairo era invaluable, ya que era la única persona que lograba que los sentimientos regresaran de donde nunca debían haber desaparecido.

Adivinación jamás se le daba del todo bien. Aún seguía siendo muy disperso de mente, perdiéndose muy fácil en los trances, no pudiendo saber exactamente donde estaba el jodido tercer ojo que le permitía saber que iba a pasar a futuro. Orpheria, había sido la que se había llevado el shock más fuerte. A pesar de no ser un elfo, lo que mejor se le daba al ojiverde, era la arquería. Tenía una efectividad en tiro estático de un nueve de diez.

Era domingo, Harry se encontraba metido, muy entretenido en un libro de páginas infinitas, con una pluma en la mano, sentado en forma india, en un banco dispuesto en el patio del instituto.

En eso alguien se posicionó en frente tapándole la claridad del sol.

— Hola, Potty —Harry se quedó paralizado al escuchar eso ¿se estaría quedando dormido?

— ¿Malf...? —Soltó subiendo la cabeza, con una ceja alzada al ver quien era.

— ¿Qué ibas a decir?

— Nada que sea de tu incumbencia —Cortó Harry.

— ¿Así que amaneciste alzadito? ¿No?

— "Demonios ya va a empezar..."

—_ ¿Quieres que te saque de allí?_

— _No, déjale. Ya se cansará._

— _A ver cuánto dura esta vez_ —Iant, estaba insultándolo. Diciéndole que era un recogido, que lo tenían allí por lástima, que desapareciera y Harry, él seguía mirando el libro y copiando en la libreta, sin escucharle realmente.

— ¡¿Me estás escuchando?!

— ¿Ah? ¿Perdón? —Preguntó despistado, por lo que parecía se había 'abstraído' demasiado.

— Mira estúpido —Dijo amarrándolo por el cuello de la camisa.

— _Creo que es tiempo de pedir ayuda ¿no crees?_

— _No... _—Se calló al sentir intensamente algo que no emanaba de él. Miró fijamente a los ojos de Iant, en ese momento pudo captar muchas cosas: desesperación, angustia, presión, frustración...

— _¿Sucedió algo?_

— Iant ¿No puedes ir a pagar tu frustración con otra persona? Yo opino, y es simplemente mi humilde opinión, que el príncipe estaría dispuesto a escucharte —En eso Iant iba a propinarle un golpe, pero cuando, casi llegaba a la cara, un escudo (De Harry) lo detuvo y lo empujó mágicamente alejándole, no sabía por que pero en ese momento, estaba comenzando a sentirse totalmente desesperado, fue como si se hubiera compenetrado con Iant, o algo más extraño—. Me voy...

— _¿Qué te pasó? Harry óyeme... Harry espera... ¿Donde vas? ¡Harry!_ —En eso el moreno se detuvo en seco—. ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

— ¿Mor?

— _¿Si?_ —Harry se sentó alejado de todo y llegó a su mente, allí como siempre estaba esperándole Nightmare preocupado—. _Hey ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?_

— _No lo sé, sentí una compenetración, muy extraña con Iant_ —Le explicó aún azorado, tiempo que no se le veía caer en la desesperación.

— _¿Compenetración? ¿Qué sentiste?_

— _Me imagino que lo que el estaba sintiendo en ese momento... me desesperé... no sabía como actuar, él cada vez se desesperaba más y yo... no sé... como que sentí la necesidad de sugerirlo, más no de ayudarlo... odio las cosas nuevas..._

— "Es curioso pero creo saber cual es el problema"_ Harry_

— _¿Qué?_

— _Libera tu mente _—El moreno reviró los ojos, pero cumplió la orden, en eso Mor lo abrazó permitiendo que sus sentimientos fluyeran. No pasó ni dos segundos cuando el menor se lo quitó de encima, jadeante—. _Tengo una buena mala noticia..._

— _¿Qué?_ —Inquirió, tratando de estabilizarse—. _¿Todo tiene que tener algo de malo?_

— _Bueno es depende de cómo se vea, eres un émpata/_

— _¿Un qué?_

— _ÉM-PA-TA, vamos no te pongas bruto... que no lo eres, es decir, ser émpata, es una persona, que siente lo que las demás personas siente, como si se compenetraran, si el don es muy grande hasta podrás leer la mente... no como la Legeremens, algo más profundo._

— _Lo que me faltaba..._

— _No podrás acercarte mucho a la gente, en especial a los seres humanos, se te saldrá lo empata y podrías salir herido..._

— _Menos mal, que estoy protegido de los míos propios..._

— _Si relativamente, procura ahora __**sí**__ tener cuidado... la mente de las demás personas, no es nada bonita a veces._

— _¿Hay alguna forma de bloquear la empatía?_

— _Levantado barreras... no conozco de otra, pero barreras muy poderosas, como hiciste con Iant_

— _No puedo tener una maldita barrera erguida todo el día._

— _Si puedes, por cierto mañana ¿Qué vas hacer?_

— _No lo sé, pero parece ser algo especial... Ya que todo el día, vamos a estar con Amago y Melina..._

— _¿Y eso para que?_

— _¿Tengo cara de adivino?_

— _No... Pero al ser émpata... casi._

— Cállate...

— _Sí, sí…_ —Harry se levantó. Necesitaba pensar, así que llegó más allá de su núcleo. Afuera, debían ser como las ocho de la noche si no le fallaba la memoria, así que ya todo el mundo estaría preparándose, para mañana. Se sentó en aquel espacio no había nadie. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y a pensar en lo que le había acabado de pasar, lo trastocó demasiado... alguien estaba llegando, pero Harry estando tan concentrado en sus pensamientos, ni lo sintió. El recién llegado, parecía más perdido que otra cosa.

— _Disculpa_ —Le dijo el joven al ojiverde, el cual pegó un pequeño brinco por el susto.

— _¿Qué sucede?_ —Dijo volteándose, pero lo que vio, le dejó anonadado, Lórien, estaba allí—. _¿Tú?_ —El otro lo miró confusión—._ Ehrg_, _usted o lo que sea._

— _El humano ¿no?_ — Harry se levantó, no quería empezar una pelea, así que omitiendo toda sangre real, le dio la espalda y se puso a caminar, pero antes de dar el primer paso.

— _¿Nadie te ha dicho que es de mala educación darle la espalda ala gente?_ — Harry, reviró los ojos y se volteó.

— _En serio ¿Qué es lo que quieres? No estoy para peleas, ni insultos me acabo de enterar de algo grave..._ —Soltó fastidiado, si era la copia de Iant, entonces pues _con todo el dolor de su alma_, lo dejaría con la palabra en la boca.

— _No te vengo a hacer nada de eso _—Le explicó ofendido—. _Me perdí… creo que caminé demasiado y no sé como hice pero, llegué a éste sitio… ¿Es tu mente?_

— _No te puedo ayudar a salir... a veces no sé, ni como yo salgo. _

— _Por fin te encuentro, sabes qué, escu... ¿Compañía?_

— _No lo sé, está perdido..._

— _Vaya, pero si es el príncipe Lórien..._

— _¿Y tú? ¿Quién eres? _— Le preguntó Lórien extrañado.

— _Nadie en especial... Así que extraviadito, ¿Qué le piensas hacer Harry?_

— _¿Yo...? Nada, quedarme aquí sentado ¿Por?_

— _Por preguntar... No te puedo decir por qué te perdiste aquí príncipe, pero; salir, eso sólo se puede lograr si Harry te lo permite._

— _Ni que lo estuviera agarrando, además estamos bastante alejados de lo que podría ser mi mente propiamente dicha…_

— _Si, pero aún sigue siendo tu mente, al fin y al cabo. Cruza esa línea blanca que vez por allá, si no sales, pues... ni modo, duermes aquí y mañana, ya saldrás... por inercia... Una recomendación si te quedas en esta mente, ten cuidado._

— _Hey, pegazo de cuarta ¡Ni que fuera peligroso!_

— _El que avisa no es traidor... ¿Qué está esperando?_ —Lórien un poco confundido pasó la línea. Ese era _Mor_, el pegazo que se le había sido asignado aquel chico humano. ¿En forma humana? ¿Cómo era eso posible?

A las diez de la mañana siguiente. Todos estaban frente a Amago y a Melina, quienes, a su lado tenían algo que bien podía pasar por una bola de cristal. Claro, que eso lo tenía por referencia cultural de Sbyll Trewlaney, así que no era muy fiable que se diga. Estaba colocada sobre una mesa de roble.

Se rascó la cabeza con desesperación. Lórien no le quitaba la mirada de encima, sin embargo, desistió al ver que la clase, comenzaba.

— Sé, que les parecerá extraño que estemos aquí, Melina y yo. Hoy sabremos cuáles de las personas que están aquí podrán convertirse, en anicorpus. Todos aquellos, que lo logren serán los elegidos, no importa el número, si todos lo logran, lo cual no es muy factible, seguirán aquí, si no, tendrán que regresar a su lugar de origen.

— _Ni se te ocurra..._ — Dijo Mor amenazante, él ya sabía de esa prueba, y si Harry se enteraba antes haría hasta lo imposible, por bloquear su forma animágica.

— _Anda dormir y deja la ladilla..._

— _Estoy hablando en serio... deja que fluya, ni se te ocurra bloquear lo que salga... —_Era la primera vez que hablaba tan profesional y severo.

— "¡Demonios!"

— Ya tendrás tiempo de blasfemar… estoy hablando en serio, Harry. Ni se te ocurra.

— Bien, empezaremos, por los que han destacado en clases y tienen: "Posibilidades". Digo esto pero no significa nada, es para facilitar el trabajo... No van en orden de mejor o peor, simplemente, los destacados...

— Ok —Comenzó Melina—. Sin rodeos, Lórien, pasa, detente al frente y quédate allí hasta…, bueno ya sabrás hasta cuando... —El príncipe, recibió la orden sin chistar. Estuvo allí parado, sin sentir nervios ni nada, dicho por el propio Harry, sólo estaba _esperando_, dos, tres, cinco minutos, hasta que de repente de la bola salió un resplandor, que envolvió al elfo, dicha pareció arrancarle algo, y llevar una proyección de lo que parecía un ave de la luz, en el cielo. Harry torció una mueca, y sus pensamientos textuales fueron: _¿En esta mierda todo tiene que estar relacionado con la luz? _Después apareció algo que se le asemejó a un fénix, y por último, un sin sentido, puesto que, ni forma tenía.

— Regresa a tu lugar, creo que está demás decir que quedas. Potter, rápido y no me haga perder más tiempo —Harry fue al sitio con el orgullo y la cabeza en alto. Se colocó allí y decidió esperar con los ojos cerrados, mientras sus manos estaban cruzadas atrás sin ningún propósito fuera de la comodidad.

— _Una rápida explicación. Son tres animales los que aparecerán. El primero, es tu forma animaga. Los otros dos, son las vagas posibilidades que tienes de terminar convirtiéndote en ellos _—El ojiverde estaba comenzándose a cansar, y eso que no había pasado ni la mitad del tiempo que Lórien había durado allí. Sin hacerse de rogar, la luz apareció envolviéndolo, causando demasiada expectación en Melina y Amago. La forma que estaba tomando, sobre sus cabezas, era ¿Otro humano? Aparte de que el simple hecho de la luz daba una clasificación inmediata. Fue una sirena, o un tritón, nadie fue capaz de ponerlo muy en claro, hasta ahora, la animagia no era posible es tales criaturas. Después, apareció algo con forma de caballo, para terminar con una pantera.

— No tengo nada que decir. Al lado de Lórien, Potter. "¿Quién demonios es éste niño?" —Pensó exaltado—. Gaara —Sus animales fueron: un lobo, un perro y por último, rompiendo con la racha canina; un delfín.

Quedaron seleccionadas diez personas, entre ellas Iant y dos más de sus secuaces, uno de los gemelos que se encargaban de salvaguardar a Lórien. Harry miró al cielo ¿Él? ¿Una sirena? Mor reía hasta más no poder, burlándose descaradamente, no porque fuese algo indigno, sino por la ambigüedad que dicho animal representaba. Contando con que el joven ya era bastante andrógino.

— _Si aprecias tu ridícula existencia, borra esa estúpida sonrisa _—Le advirtió molesto.

— _Mi sirenita se está volviendo grande. Ahora eres un ProXy. _

— _¡Nightmare deja de burlarte! _—Gritó aturdiendo al pobre pegazo.

— _¡No grites! _

— _¡Entonces déjame! ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de esta putada! _

— _Por lo que parece ahora también tendré que defenderte de los 'hombres'_ —Lanzó algo sugerente. El moreno se sonrojó incómodo ante ese comentario. Hacía ya una semana que había pasado algo desagradable… no respondió más nada. A pesar de aún estar resentido, su felicidad era notable; jamás pensó que iba a quedar entre el segundo grupo, pero, el destino a veces era impredecible.

**TBC**


	5. Una extraña amistad

**Capítulo V: **Verdades.

¡Vacaciones! Era lo único que podía pensar Harry con una sonrisa, mientras que con los ojos cerrados se dedicaba a dejar que el sol le diera de lleno en su cara. Debido al re-condicionamiento de todo, los habían dejado con una montaña de deberes, también en ese periodo de tiempo se irían los que lamentablemente no habían completado la prueba, sólo quedaban diez, lo que hacía todo más competitivo.

— _¿Por qué tan feliz?_ —Preguntó Nightmare buscando molestar a Harry. No tenía nada que hacer, y su 'amito' molesto, era divertido.

— _Nada que te pueda importa. ¿Por? _

— _Mera curiosidad. ¿Qué piensas hacer en toda la semana? _

— _Más que todo descansar, y tratar de estar lo más lejos posible de todo el mundo, casi no me ahogo en lágrimas por una compañera de cuarto que le tocaba irse… _

— _Eso es lo malo de ser émpata. ¿Por qué no vienes un rato acá y me haces compañía? _—Pidió con esperanzas. Harry se desconectó y llegó a done estaba el pegazo.

— _Que ladilla… no tengo nada que hacer… ¿Qué propones? _

— _No tengo ni la menor idea. _

— _Tú y tus memorables respuestas auto explicativas… _

— _Trata de convertirte en animago. _

— _Por supuesto que no. _

— _Ándale, no seas malo. ¡Debes ser bonito verte con una cola llena de escamas, más aún si es moradita, o rosadita! _—Explicó sin contener la carcajada ante la mueca de preocupación que apreció en la cara del moreno.

— _¿Puede ser morada? ¿O rosada?_ —Inquirió temiéndose lo peor. Mor dejó de reírse.

— _No lo creo, pero, de todas maneras._

— _Yo lo que quiero es dormir. Tengo una pregunta, y respóndeme con sinceridad: ¿Después de aquí, qué viene? _

— _¿Después de aquí? _

— _Me explico, ¿Podré volver a mi mundo cuando esto termine? _

— _¿Para qué? ¿Qué es lo que te mantiene atado a tu mundo? _—Preguntó intrigado—. _¿Para qué quieres volver si éste es mejor que aquel? _

— _Allá dejé muchas cosas. _

— _¿Cómo qué? _

— _Cómo a Voldemort por ejemplo, y claro, mis amigos, y 'mi vida' en general… _

— _¿Voldemort? ¿Y ese quién es? _—Preguntó confundido—. _¿Tu padre? _—Harry soltó una carcajada en donde los sentimientos de diversión y amargura se confundían sin diferencias. Esa era la conjetura más estúpida que había escuchado en siglos.

— _¿Mi padre? Todo rastro que lleve el apellido Potter o Evans, están bajo tierra, muy, muy abajo. _

— _Lo siento Harry. Mi más sentido pésame. _

— _¿Pésame? Ese pésame llega dieciséis años tarde. _

— _Bueno, mejor tarde que nunca. _

— _Es mejor no vivir de los recuerdos. Esa pared, por experiencia propia, no es tan sólida como se muestra…_ —Mor se mordió el labio. Era cierto lo que sospechaba del chico, no tenía familia, y un gran enemigo no lo dejaba descansar en paz. Se sentó a su lado y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, quedándose allí solícito. Harry sintió su compasión, lástima y preocupación genuina… nadie llegaría a entender cómo odiaba su empatía—. _¿Sabes? No quiero tu lástima_ —Le hizo saber en un tono de voz susurrante, mientras se desembarazaba del abrazo con delicadeza.

— _No es lástima. Sé que lo piensas pero, ábrete un poco más a mí. Por Dios… soy tu guardia hasta que un ángel llegue y me reemplace. _

— _¿Tú piensas que yo voy a ser escogido por un ángel, verdad?_

— _A lo mejor no por un ángel, sino por un Dios _—El ojiverde reviró la mirada y se levantó de allí dándole la espalda.

— _¿Un Dios? Night, jubílate, como consolador, te mueres de hambre. _

— _Y tú, eres un maldito incrédulo…_—Soltó molesto. Eso era lo único que le enfadaba de Harry. Tenía unos poderes increíbles, sabía que no era inferior a nadie, pero, su autoestima no existía, se había ido a donde estaba su auto confianza. Harry rompió su máscara, para mostrar sorpresa, le había dolido. Además, pudo sentir molestia en el pegazo, no había que ser émpata para saberlo.

— _Sí, lo más seguro es que tengas razón. _

— _¿Cómo?_

— _Necesito agua_ —Le respondió sin coherencia aparente.

— _¿En qué forma el agua? _

— _¿No dijiste que querías ver mi forma animaga? Las sirenas son un animal marino, sin agua, no me voy a poder convertir. _

— _Tienes razón. _

1

— Alumnos —Dijo Mcgonagall—. Tengo algunas noticias. La primera, es que este sexto año, pasará a ser séptimo año. Lo que está sucediendo, amerita que tengan los conocimientos de un alumno graduando de esta institución.

— Dígame señorita Granger.

— Profesora —Dijo insegura—. Sino es mucha molestia ¿Podría decirnos algo acerca de la desaparición de Harry?

— Lamento informarle que no tengo información acerca de ese caso. Lo único que puedo decirle es que no está en manos del Señor Tenebroso… lo más sensato sería preguntarle al director. Ahora, siguiendo con lo nuestro, se creará para aquellos que deseen ser voluntarios en esta guerra una especie de ED como el que habían formado en su quinto año. Por supuesto, que esta vez sería abalado y los entrenamientos impartidos por un profesor cualificado, no que el joven Potter, no haya sido un gran guía, pero… ya no es contra la ex profesora, Dolores Umbridge, contra quién se enfrentan, sino contra el Lord Oscuro…

Hizo una pausa para que la gente captara lo que decía.

— Habrá cinco personas. Éstas, en caso de una emergencia, tendrán que ayudar y en el peor de los casos, pelear directamente en las batallas. Esto no es obligado reitero… sólo levanten la mano…

— Profesora, yo soy un integrante de la Orden…

— Lo sé, Granger. No hace nada apuntándose aquí. Ya que, usted está elegida para visualizar el correcto desempeños de los entrenamientos.

En total, de Slytherin sólo se apuntó Blaise Zabini. De gryffindor: Ron y todo el antiguo Ejército de Dumbledore que estaba allí presente en esos momentos

2

Harry se encontraba mal herido en el piso. Respiraba entrecortadamente, convertirse en animago no era tan sencillo como parecía. ¿Por qué jamás le preguntó a Sirius como habían hecho ellos para convertirse? Se llevó una mano en donde tenía unos cuantos rasguños de cuidado. No sentía sus piernas, aunque ya Mor le había dicho que era temporal. Entrenar la animagia en su mente, no era lo más sensato que pudieron haber hecho, estaba devastado.

— _Lo más sano, es que lo dejemos hasta aquí, cuando menos por hoy._

— _¡No! _—Cortó sentándose de nuevo para intentarlo. ¡Él no se iba a dormir hasta que no consiguiera cuando menos uno leves cambios en su apariencia!

— _¿Quién te entiende Harry? _

— _En teoría, hasta ahora, tú. _

— _Eso fue un golpe bajo, Maldito… _—El moreno bufó con una sonrisa burlesca. A pesar de estar muy cansado, lo intentaría una vez más, sabía que no dormiría de igual forma hasta lograrlo, afuera ya pasaban las diez de la noche, además, su cuerpo estaba desprotegido en la intemperie. Haciendo uso de la poca concentración que le quedaba, cerró los ojos e intentó de nuevo—. _A ver que desgracia sucede ahora _—Una luz clara le envolvió. Nightmare entrecerró los ojos, preguntándose porque la luz que emanaba era azul cielo… que ProXy tan complicado, se le antojaba ese niño. Se sentó para esperar que todo terminara—. _¿Eres feliz? _—Harry asintió, nada satisfecho.

Nightmare lo alzó en sus brazos, en el estado que estaba no podría ni siquiera caminar. El ojiverde no forcejeó mucho, ya que había quedado rendido en los brazos del hombre. Las heridas comenzaron a hacerse visible en el cuerpo real del ojiverde, lo que le preocupaba al pegazo era no saber a ciencia cierta si Harry estaba dormido o desmayado.

Llegó al cuarto del moreno, escabulléndose como podía para evitar ser visto, y lo acostó dejándole descansar, no sabía si tranquilamente, pero, a penas su cabeza había tocado la almohada, había comenzado a soñar. Y el protagonista de sus desvaríos oníricos, era Voldemort, como cosa extraña.

Como a las dos de la mañana Harry se levantó masajeándose un poco las sienes debido al dolor. Volvió a cerrar los ojos aún sentado. ¿Por qué Voldemort estaba buscando algo con veinte mil años de antigüedad? ¿Qué demonios estaba planeando Tom esa vez? Tomó un poco de agua, con dificultad y sintiendo el cansancio acuciándole, se volvió a la cama, para seguir descansando.

Esa mañana no fue muy agradable. Su cansancio le impidió llegar al comedor lo ridículamente temprano que lo hacía. Lo que le hizo ganarse un desayuno con un final de embolia, con Iant. Las heridas y el sueño sólo llevaron a un descontrol emocional por parte del moreno.

— ¿No les parece amigo? —Terminó de decir Iant, logrando que todos los demás estallaran en risas. El moreno se levantó haciendo que todo el mundo guardara silencio, y se centrara en ellos.

— Mira Iant. No sé si tu pequeño cerebro habrá notado que ni remotamente pertenezco a éste mundo —Soltó con saña—. A diferencia de ti, yo sí poseo amigos, no como tú, que lo único que tienes son un montón de perros falderos de vez en cuando, convirtiéndote tu mismo en uno de ellos. Y créeme, no tienes nada de diferente con respecto a los humanos ¿Inmortalidad? ¿Quieres que diga una cosa? En mi mundo hay alguien que está apunto de conseguirla —Dicho esto se fue de allí bastante molesto. Iant había quedado algo confundido. Se dirigió hacia donde Mor, el cual dormía, lo hacía antes de realizar que si no se levantaba, algo lo iba a golpear.

— _¿Y a ti que te dio ahora? _—Le miró a los ojos. Las obres de Harry estaban cambiantes—. _Déjame adivinar, Iant… Mira, cálmate, no me hagas descifrar las respuestas en tus ojos. ¿Qué quieres que haga? Háblame en quenya, alemán, ¡Algún idioma conocido! _

— _¿Aquí no hay algún sitio, muy, muy lejos del recinto principal? Necesito un arroyo o algo así… _—Le dijo con un tono de voz más calmado. Nightmare pareció pensárselo. Un baño de luna le vendría bien a esa criatura…

— _Sube…_—Incitó para que subiera a su lomo. El joven no se hizo de rogar. Luego de acomodar la montura, alzaron el vuelo. Harry cerró sus ojos olvidándose de cuanto existía alrededor, ni siquiera recordaba que Nightmare era capaz de leer todos sus pensamientos. Lo único que podía sentir y pensar era en que él daría todo por tener esa libertad. Abrió los ojos y con la mirada perdida, observó la barrera que los ataba a aquel lugar, encerrándoles en aquella cárcel piadosa—. _Si ganas _—Comenzó Mor al oír la línea de su mente—. _Tendrás Alas… _—Sus palabras fueron de efecto inmediato.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Qué acabas de decir? —Preguntó temiendo no haber escuchado del todo bien.

— _Cómo sabes, sólo cinco personas conformarán este equipo, como también eres cociente de que se dedicarán a proteger a la Corte Celestial, a la cual, créeme, no te gustará conocer. Pero, volviendo al tema de los ángeles, los cinco elegidos, tienen por derecho las alas de sus ángeles. Es un poco doloroso, pero hasta ahora no conozco a nadie que haya dicho que no… _

— _Que quiera o no, pasará _—Bufó el moreno anticipándose a los acontecimientos. Mor sólo guardó silencio, Harry volvió a recostarte en el agradable lomo del pegazo, suspirando… en su vida… todo era _dolor…_

— _También habrá otra serie de poderes. _

— ¿Cómo por ejemplo?

— _Como el ser un elemental, en cada equipo, una persona se maneja en un elemento diferente. Hay cinco. Los cuatro normales, y la luz y la oscuridad que ese Don, lo posee Lórien… _

— _¿Y quién te preguntó? _—Night si hubiese podido se hubiese levantado de hombros.

— _¿Esa es la última prueba? _—Preguntó mirando el lago—. _¿El poder controlar un elemento? _—El pegazo alzó la mirada al cielo, bueno… algún día se tenía que enterar.

— _No. _

— ¿No? "¡Oh Dios!" —Pensó clarificándose.

— _¡Sí! ¡Oh Dios! La última prueba será algo desconocido, nunca se sabe qué es y siempre es diferente. Pero para ello, necesitas ser primero inmortal _—Al escuchar semejante declaración Harry se volcó completamente en el agua, salió tosiendo, y se volteó temeroso de hablar…

— Un momento… yo, digo, es decir, no, esto ¡NO! ¿Inmortal? ¿YO?

— _Harry, sé que has estado buscando la muerte_ —Le contestó aclarando un hecho en tono neutro—. _¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor por esa razón estás aquí. Un castigo eterno por tratar de acabar con tu vida ¿Dónde tienes las marcas? _—Le preguntó en tono tranquilo. Sabía que estaba caminando sobre terreno peligroso, una calzada endeble que al primer mal paso se desmoronaría. El moreno ni se dignó a voltearse, sólo le ignoró y se introdujo en el agua templada, emergiendo poco después con suavidad. Las gotas le recorrían dándole ese toque celestial que tanto había buscado. Nightmare se acerco. Harry tenía la mirada perdida, parecía que su mente había echado a volar muy lejos. Le asió los brazos y volteándole le vio las muñecas…, allí, unas feas heridas en forma de cruz se presentaban ya cauterizadas.

— ¿No podías haber escogido una forma menos simbólica de morir? —Le preguntó mientras que Harry se introducía completamente en el agua, tratando de huir de allí, o talvez ahogarse. Hacía meses que no sentía sus ojos escocer por el llanto. El guardián buscó su brazo en el agua y lo alzó—. No seas dramaqueen…

— Es la primera vez que alguien logra ver mis cicatrices —Le contestó sin mirarle—. Y no es nada simbólico, la primera línea no hacía nada, hice otra, que el corte haya quedado así, carece de significado ambiguo…

Decidieron dejar el tema en santa paz. Jugaron un rato en el agua, Mor aprovechó el momento para bautizar al moreno, y a juzgar lo había calmado a tal punto que había podido conciliar el sueño.

Despertó tiempo después. Parpadeó desubicado, estaba acostado en algo suave, era Nightmare, dándole sombra y cobijo con sus alas.

— _¿Dormiste bien? _—El moreno adormilado, se sentó y se frotó los ojos. Miró su reloj y volteó la cara hacia su interlocutor.

— Creo que deberíamos regresar, ya casi van a ser las seis…

— _¿Quieres o debes regresar? _—'Debemos' le dijo simplemente moviendo los labios. El pegazo sólo sonrió.

Al regresar, en su cuarto, sólo se encontraba Lórien. Ese día había una celebración que Harry no sabía de qué era ni le interesaba saberlo, pero parecía que, era algo de la plebe, ya que el príncipe no había podido asistir. Se ignoraron mutuamente, algunas veces había cachado al elfo mirándole disimuladamente, pero, del resto se limitaban a no saber de la existencia del otro. Si le preguntaran quién era la persona que mejor le caía de allí, podía decir con los ojos cerrados que Lórien.

Comenzó a hacer su tarea de Quenya, maldito idioma del cual no entendía ni pío, y tenía la peor pronunciación existente. Pronunció una mala palabra sin querer, confundiendo acentos y vocales, se rió ante su torpeza y Lórien bufó pasando la página del libro que tenía leyendo desde que Harry llegara al cuarto.

— ¿Sucede algo malo? —Le preguntó semi-cordial, aunque borrando todo rastro de sonrisa que había aparecido en su rostro.

— ¿Qué acaso no oíste lo que acabas de decir? —Preguntó mirándole directamente, por primera vez, indignado.

— Perdón, Su Alteza —Dijo irónico volviendo a su cuaderno de ejercicio. El elfo no comprendía la conducta del moreno, hacia con él. Molesto y dispuesto a averiguarlo, se bajó de su cama, le quitó el libro y le preguntó.

— ¿Qué te he hecho de malo como para recibir ese comportamiento irónico y mal educado? Y ni te atrevas a responderme sin mirarme a la cara —Le soltó haciendo que le mirara… el ojiverde sólo alzó las cejas.

— ¿Y cómo quieres que te trate? Sólo hago lo que todo el mundo, no lo miro demasiado porque, posiblemente se puede romper —Le retiró la mano con delicadeza, ese toque había dicho mucho más de lo que él estaba dispuesto a aceptar del príncipe.

— ¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir? —Preguntó sorprendiéndose de la osadía.

— Lo que oíste: Si aquí no te miran directamente, no es por respeto, créeme, tienen más miedo de quedarse sin cabeza, que otra cosa. ¿Vale? No te he hecho nada, no te creas especial, además, si te molesta, lástima, así es como soy.

— Tú no eres así, o debo decir, Eras…, en fin. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

— ¿Tienes fiebre? —Le preguntó tocándole la frente y comprobando que no. El Elfo rió suavemente, la persona que tenía en frente le caía cada vez mejor. Era la primera persona que no lo trataba como si tuviese quinientos años más, o como si fuese una eminencia. Simplemente le hablaba como a cualquier persona.

— No, los elfos no sufrimos enfermedades —Le respondió entre risas—. Por cierto. Quería pedirte perdón por el comportamiento de Iant. A veces no sé que es lo que pasa por su cabeza. ¿Eres émpata verdad? —El moreno no cabía en su sorpresa.

— Supongo ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Además de evadir mi toque, o cualquier toque, como la peste, sonreíste cuando te enfrentaste a Iant, dio a entender como que tú sabías algo que él no. Bueno, si eso es a lo que tu llamas sonreír.

— ¿Me siento como que quieres entablar conversación conmigo corrígeme si me equivoco?

— Eres bastante desconfiado… ¿No te molesta estar sólo las veinticuatro horas del día?

— No estoy del todo sólo. Aunque exasperante la mayoría del tiempo, Nightmare es un gran compañero —Le dijo en voz baja—. Aunque, que no se entere, se le subirá el ego.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude, sí o no? —Insistió. El ojiverde se encogió de hombros y el elfo se lo tomó como una afirmativa. Así que se sentó en la cama del moreno, tomándose demasiada confianza; según el dueño de la cama, y aún con el cuaderno en la mano, le comenzó a explicar las bases del Quenya y el Sindarin, le dijo que no desesperase, pues el no ser nativo, convertía el aprender el idioma en todo un reto. Los Valars le daban a los Elfos el _Don de la Lengua_, para ellos era muy fácil desenvolverse en cualquier idioma, especialmente a los Altos Elfos, haciendo el suyo propio de difícil comprensión para extranjeros.

2

Harry se encontraba a la mañana siguiente aún haciendo los deberes, los cuales les parecía al ex Gryffindor que en vez de disminuir, iban en aumento. Lórien se encontraba un poco más allá con Lein, quién era su pegazo, pasando un rato. Lo único que hacía el moreno antes de escuchar una diatriba in entendible de su guardián, era escribir encerrado en su mundo.

— _Night, definitivamente, aún no entiendo Troll. _

— _¡Ha! _—Escupió el pegazo.

— _Seguro… ¿Qué te pasa? _

— _Maldito Pegazo. _

— _¿Lein? _—Le preguntó tratando de ver lo que veía Mor, sin embargo lo único que entraba en su rango de mirada eran Lein y Lórien, haciendo nada en particular.

— _Grrr… _—Gruñó de mala gana. Harry se tomó eso como una afirmativa y encogiéndose de hombros volvió a su cuaderno de Aritmancia. Estaba a punto de romper el endeble papel, a causa de borrar con tanta frecuencia. Sin prevención alguna, alguien se le puso en frente saludándole.

— Hola.

— Hola —Respondió sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

— ¿No me puedes mirar al a cara por favor? Son normas de cortesía. ¿Sabes? —Apoyó sus manos en las piernas del moreno. Si para que supiera que no le haría daño, le tenía que tocar haciéndole sufrir un rato, lo haría… por _Ilû_, ¿Cómo podía existir un ser tan cerrado?

— ¿No tienes nada que hacer verdad? —Le preguntó mirándole directamente.

— No. De verdad ¿Qué tienes en contra mía?

— _¡Mátalo! ¡Mátalo! _

— ¿Tuya? Yo ninguna —Dijo distraído buscando su borra la cual había caído en algún lugar del banco dónde estaba sentado—. Aunque, creo que mi pegazo tiene serias diferencias con el tuyo.

— ¿Con Lein? ¿Por qué?

— Pues, esa es una maravillosa pregunta. Solo me dice "Grrrrr". Te podrás imaginar que no tengo ni la menor idea de qué sucede.

— Sí. Es una curiosa respuesta —Se sentó a su lado, el ojiverde se le despegó un poco.

— Lejos de mí, que mi empatía no me deja vivir… se te agradecer —El rubio sonrió ante el comentario, pero sin embargo se quedó tranquilo dándole su espacio.

— Buenos días —Saludó con una gran sonrisa a Harry. Y al ver al príncipe allí, le hizo una corta reverencia—. ¿Conseguiste un nuevo amigo? —Preguntó sentándose en el espacio que había entre el reposa manos y Harry.

— No. ¿Dónde? —Preguntó con ironía.

— Pues yo sí quiero ser su amigo, él no me deja.

— _¿Qué es lo que tienes contra Lein? Ya bájale con el "Grrrr". _

— ¿Sigue con lo mismo? —Cuestionó Lórien devolviéndole a la realidad.

— Grrr…

— Me alegra que se estén entendiendo bastante bien —Ocairo miró que no hubiese nadie por allí cerca, sólo porsiacaso…, Lórien estaba _encimado _literalmente encima de su protegido, y eso no sería bien visto. Aunque la suerte no les duró mucho, ya que en ese momento había aparecido, Alem—. ¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó, tratando de sacarle palabra al pelirrojo. Su cara de shock inminente no era normal.

— ¡Deja el libro y préstame atención! —Le pidió el elfo un poco demandante. Harry ante el acoso, sólo apartaba el libro y evitaba que Lórien se lo quitara.

— ¿Profesor Alem? —Llamó Harry al verlo.

— ¿Eh? —Dijo despertando de repente.

— ¿Sucede algo malo?

— No. Ocairo, Reunión, es urgente.

— Sigan disfrutando de sus vacaciones chicos —Se levantó y se fue de allí con el profesor, quién le comentaba algo aún en estado consternado, para la diversión del medio elfo. Harry y Lórien se miraron extrañados… ¿Qué demonios acababa de suceder?

— ¿Qué habrá ocurrido?

— N. P. I

— ¿Qué?

— Ni puta idea… —Le contestó sentándose bien, por fin.

— ¡Oye!

— Óyeme bien, Lórien —Dijo por primera vez llamándole por su nombre—. No tengo mayor conocimiento sobre las leyes político-sociales de éste mundo, a excepción de las que se han insinuado en clase de Ocairo. Pero ¿Cuántos años tienes? Es por lo que podemos comenzar sin tantas ganas tienes de ser mi amigo… —Bueno, ese era un buen paso, pensó el elfo.

— Dieciséis, no he llegado ni siquiera ala mayoría de edad, que es cincuenta, por si no sabes. Y si no te interesa, bueno, cultura general en esta vida es buena. Es el primer caso que se da, ser llamado a tan corta edad.

— Créeme, nada peor que un humano haciendo de guardián.

— Posiblemente tengas razón. Con lo poco que he podido ver de ti, no hay nada malo en que lo seas, tienes altas oportunidades ¿Nadie te ha dicho que careces de autoestima y confianza en ti mismo?

— _Uno para mí, cero para ti _—Informó Night con voz de autosuficiencia, haciendo que Harry riera sin poder evitarlo.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes tú?

— Dieciséis.

— ¡Por fin alguien de mi edad! Todos aquí sobrepasan los cincuenta años, a excepción de Gaara, que es contemporáneo a nosotros también —Siguieron charlando un buen rato. Lórien trató de encontrar a Gaara para presentárselo a Harry, pero, al no encontrarlo, desistió.

La semana pasó tratando de conocerse, adivinando sus cualidades, defectos, diferencias y lo más importante de todo, sus semejanzas, para sorpresa de Harry no eran del todo incompatibles, es más, Lórien poseía muchas cualidades de las cuales normalmente buscaba en las personas para crear lazos de amistad.

Dos días después de haberse reanudado las clases. Se les llamó a la segunda hora del día escolar, para que se formaran en el patio, luego de ello, esperaron a que Amago y Melina, volvieran a aparecer.

— _¡Pregunta! ¡Pregunta! _—Chilló Harry en su mente burlándose de uno de los aspirantes de los guardianes que siempre hacía eso.

— _Dime, y por la sabiduría divina, no hagas eso… _

— _¿Por qué Melina y Amago siempre andan juntos? _

— _Son los únicos guardianes activos. _

— _Am… _

— _¿Podrías bajar tus barreras y decirme que pasa? _—Harry bufó pero hizo lo que se le pedía, después de todo, tenía mucha curiosidad. En ese momento volvieron a aparecer los guardianes. El moreno se engarrotó ante la profunda aprensión e inseguridad.

— _Jamás me vuelvas a pedir algo como eso _—Dijo golpeándose suavemente los hombros—. _No te cumpliré el caprichito… _

— _No exageres ¿Qué sentiste? _

— _Preocupación, aprensión, en realidad ni ellos mismos saben qué va a pasar. _

— Alumnos —Comenzó Melina—. Los tenemos reunidos para nada importante, o no del todo, así que, pueden relajarse. Los reunimos aquí para decirles que, dentro de pronto tendrán que hacer un 'uniforme' —Todos abrieron la boca.

— Éste es el diseño del uniforme —Dijo sin perder tiempo. Mostró un papel tamaño B4, en dónde encontraba el patrón del diseño—. Se les pasará una copia. Dentro de tres días deben haber completado la tarea, es obligado, y pueden comenzar desde ya.

— _¿Tienes idea de cómo se cose? _—Preguntó Mor contrariado. Harry asintió aún atontado… ¿qué había acabado de suceder? —. _Comienza ya _—Le recomendó—. _No vaya a hacer que les de por pedírselo en unas horas _—El moreno volvió a asentir. Miró el papel que tenía en sus manos. Era extraño, como todo lo que allí existía. Se fue a su cuarto, el cuál en esos momentos sólo compartía con Lórien, para su suerte y se puso a ver qué milagrito hacía con el dichoso uniforme.

**TBC**


	6. La Transformación

**The call of the Angels**

**Summary: **Harry es llamado por los ángeles, para ser un guardián, aparece misteriosamente en un recinto secreto, donde tendrá que aprender a controlar sus miedos rabias y pesares, Los escritos del mar negro, han sido descubiertos, Voldemort consigue la inmortalidad, morir o vivir, todo por nada, Hermanos de sangre dada.

**Disclaimer: **Nada está hecho con ánimo de lucro, todo es de Rowling y a quien ella se los quiera dar, todo lo demás es mío (Entiéndase por trama y demás personajes).

"Palabra": Pensamientos, /Palabra/: Carla mental de los pegazos, 'Palabra': charla mental de Harry.

--------------------.º.---------------------------------------.º.-----------------------

**Capítulo VI: ...La rutinaria vida...**

Harry, estaba cosiendo el uniforme ya llevaba listo, el pantalón, había sacado unos libros de costura mágica más sus técnicas muggles, pues no iba tan mal, en ese momento, entró su compañero de cuarto, y se sentó en la misma cama, después de aproximadamente cinco minutos.

-¡Harry! –Le gritó, siempre... si querías que Harry te escuchara, tenías que gritarle, definitivamente -

-¿Qué? –Preguntó este alzando la vista un poco alterado.- Lórien............ -Dijo con voz asesina.-

-Bueno, llevo cinco minutos aquí, sentado en tú misma cama, tratando de que me pares...

-Bueno, bueno, perdón, pero con sólo llamarme, sin gritar, te hubiera escuchado... -El rubio alzó una ceja en señal de "Si claro..."-

-Valla... eres muy bueno cosiendo... -Dijo mirando el pantalón que estaba, puesto pulcramente encima de la mesa.-

-¿Me dejas adivinar donde está el tuyo? –Lórien, lo miró con cara de "Dices algo y te juro que no te la paso..."- Vale... no digo nada, pero si quieres te puedo enseñar a coser...

-¿Enserio?

-¿No te molesta ser príncipe...?

-¿Tu que crees?

-¿Qué ya dejemos de contestar con preguntas?

-Tú siempre tienes que contestar de semejante manera, y por supuesto, que me molesta ser príncipe... todos te dejan pasar por que eres el "Príncipe", se te tienen que quedar mirando, todos esperan que seas su salvación, no ven más allá de ese título... -Harry había bajado sus barreras, para entender un poco mejor a Lórien, pero, no era necesario...-

-Te entiendo a la perfección... -No mentía, Harry no tenía mucha diferencia en su mundo, todos lo conocían, se le quedaba viendo y sólo dos personas, veían más allá del niño que vivió-

-¿Tú empatía? –Harry negó, si era cierto que la había utilizado, ni le paró mucho.-

-Al final tú y yo, no somos tan diferente como yo desertaba ciegamente.

-Jajajaja, vamos, ábrete un poco ¿No te has dado cuenta que yo no quiero hacerte daño...?

-Ahora, voy a hablar enserio, si tu te juntas conmigo tendrás problemas con las demás personas...

-Si tanto el profesor Ocairo y Alem, no han tenido miedo de ti ¿Por qué yo habría de alejarme? Independiente de las demás personas yo no creo que ninguna raza deba ser, rechazada, es igual que los enanos, que son los enemigos número uno, después o antes de la raza humana eso no lo tengo muy concertado en realidad, pero a mí, esa rivalidad me parece absurda e incoherente...

-¿Quieres que te diga algo? –Dijo sonriendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo- Serás un buen rey...

-¿Eh? –Eso fue un comentario que no se habría esperado de Harry, especialmente por que el era normalmente el que empezaba una conversación y el moreno ojiverde, respondía con si, no, tal vez ó movimientos de cabeza, parece que ahora se estaba abriendo un poco más.- Pero yo no quiero ser rey...

-Es una marca... Me explico de una forma diferente, tú naciste con ese defecto... ¿Sí captas? –Lórien volvió a sonreír, era el primero que lograba entenderle desde un punto de vista totalmente acertado.-

-¿Tú eras un príncipe en tú mundo? –Preguntó curioso.- ¿No te molestaría contarme anécdotas de tú mundo? o bueno tu otro mundo, ya que ahora también perteneces aquí.

-¿Te parece que yo pertenezca a este mundo? –El rubio de ojos grises asintió.- No soy un príncipe, si no, es que sucedieron una serie de cosas en mi nacimiento que pues, hizo que todo el mundo de conociera y no me dejaran de ver... -Al ver la confusión en el rostro de su nuevo amigo, empezó a contar una historia que ya todo el mundo sabemos, omitiendo ciertas cosas, que no era de vital importancia que el príncipe las supiera, mientras cosía hablaba, cuando terminó de contar "su vida", había terminado la primera camisa, ya que eran, dos camisa, una chaqueta, un pantalón, más algunos extras que eran depende que quien eras, nada racial, si no políticamente.-

-Ya veo... -Sin sentir compasión o lástima alguna.- ¿Qué sentiste al saber, que eras animago y aparte te convertirías en ProXy?

-Bueno, si te soy sincero, estaba pensando en bloquear mis poderes, pero Night, descubrió mis perversas intenciones, y me dijo que no lo hiciera bajo ninguna circunstancia, así que no sentí nada en especial, aparte, yo no voy a llegan al ser "guardián", por que la última prueba es la de la inmortalidad ¿No sé si lo sabes? –El otro asintió.- Yo soy humano, por ende no soy inmortal... -Lórien abrazó a Harry, y le revolvió los cabellos, en forma amistosa, y este lo miró con una sonrisa desolada, podía saber que era totalmente puro y sincero.-

-Anímate, sí, lo lograrás, tienes el profe Ocairo y Alem, además de tu lindo pony de cuarta y a mí.

-Gracias, de verdad... hace tiempo que nadie me hablaba de semejante manera...

-Vez que yo tenía razón... tú no eres así... -Harry suspiró cansado, tenía razón, pero no lo admitiría.- Quiero hacer yo mí propio uniforme ayúdame... ¡Por fis!

-Ten –Pasándole los libros que el tenía en su mesita de noche.- léete esto, te servirá, si no puedes con algo dímelo y yo te ayudaré ¿Vale?

-Vale –después de esa charla tan esclarecedora, al día siguiente, clases de nuevo, adivinación, cuando estaban entrando al salón, estaban postradas en mesas, bolas de cristal, al moreno verlas, puso mala cara, el solamente había podido ver niebla, desde que tenía trece años ahora no creía que fuera la excepción.-

-/¡Dios! ¿Quieres dejar de decir que no si no lo has probado?/ -Si hubiera podido, se hubiera carcajeado de buena manera, pero se contuvo-

-'¿Dónde te habías metido? Ayer no molestaste para nada...'

-/Estaba arreglando unos problemas me llamaron de arriba y se armó la grande.../

-'Ammm... ya... Bueno, déjame ver que tipo de niebla veo en esta bola...' –Sentándose en una mesa alejada.-

-/Tengo una ligera pregunta ¿Por qué nunca puedes entrar en una clase, sin decir, esto me va a salir mal o algo sí?/

-'No, no enserio, yo, veo adivinación desde los trece años, y créeme todas las predicciones me las he tenido que inventar yo...'

-/No seas mentiroso, además melina, les va a enseñar de verdad a ver en la bola, así que deja el pesimismo.../

-'¡Yo no quiero ser vidente!' –Apuntó exasperando al caballo, pero, en ese momento Lórien se le sentó en frente.-

-/Bendito sea el príncipe.../

-Buenos días ¿Dormiste bien? ¿Y esa cara?

-Estoy teniendo una común discusión matutina con mi pegazo... -Lórien sonrió divertido.-

-Cuando menos el siempre está contigo... -Harry lo fulminó con la mirada, y Lórien le sacó la lengua infantilmente, en ese momento entró melina.-

-Bueno, empecemos de una vez, para ver en la bola de crista, tienen que expandir considerablemente su energía, dicho vulgarmente, ahora si hablamos en términos, más técnicos –Escribiendo en el pizarrón.- Como todos sabemos, o bueno, espero que todos sepan, todos tenemos, independiente de razas, trescientos sesenta y un puntos, de chacras, este es su núcleo –dijo dibujando un círculo en la pizarra y después con mucho hilos o tuberías, depende de cómo se le viera, a Harry se le antojó a su núcleo.- estos canales de chacra, salen de su núcleo a determinadas partes de su cuerpo, los más comunes son siete, y bueno, el del entrecejo que es el tercer ojo. Al principio, el núcleo –Bingo pensó Harry.- está así –Dijo borrando mágicamente la pizarra y haciendo de nuevo el círculo, después dibujó órbitas alrededor de este.- digamos que está inactivo.-

-/Préstale mucha atención a esto, a lo mejor encuentras las respuesta de por que no puedes ser animago.../

-'Entonces cállate...'

-Después cuando alguien saca un poco de poder, pongámoslo así, al ver la cara de incomprensión de muchos, siempre vas a tener energía reservada en tus miembros que es la que usas para la subsistencia, esta es la energía que muchos utilizan para pelear, por ello quedan totalmente agotado, claro que el núcleo si se fuerza mucho, también dejará de dar energía, solo los demonios y los dioses poseen fuerza ilimitada, cuando invocas algo, el canal del brazo se abre, dicho de otra manera, y todos ¡Dejen de mirarme como si fuera una cosa extraña! ¡Son sus venas! Como poseen poderes mágicos, cumplen doble función llevar su magia y su sangre así que ¡ya!

-"¿No podía haber empezado por allí?"

-/En eso te apoyo totalmente, yo también me estaba enredando.../

-'Oh dios...'

-Después de haber rellenado, por hablar normalmente, el poder se expulsa y los astros se proyectan en la bola de cristal mostrando su futuro, pasado o presente, ahora, tengan mucho cuidado, sí la bola se rompen, con un _"Reparo" _Será más que suficiente, bueno ¿Qué están esperando? Comiencen...

-¿Tú o yo primero? –Harry sacó una moneda.-

-Cara –La lanzó, y cayó cruz, así que Harry empezaba primero.-

-A ver... -Cerró los ojos mientras que Lórien miraba fijamente el esférico cristal, después de unos momentos, una brisa tibia entró por la ventana, y la bola empezó a brillar, Harry suspiró sin motivo alguno.-

-Se tiene la creencia de que un suspiro sin razón, es un beso que dejaste de dar... -Harry abrió un ojo y luego asintió, riéndose, la bola, dejó de brillar y Lórien fue capaz de divisar sombras difusas, y el ojiverde abrió los ojos y se apoyó en el espaldar de la silla, mientras oía a Lórien predecir, en eso la profesora se detuvo en esa mesa.-

-Ummm, no entiendo muchas cosas... Hay un ente, con ¿Alas? No entiendo, ¿Tienes un hermano de sangre dada? –Alzó una ceja sorprendido.- Y es un poco confuso, pero vas a tener otro, hermano, me refiero, según aquí, será quien te ayude, a superar, algo que... lo siento, no lo entiendo... -Harry tenía el ceño fruncido.- Una profecía te acompaña... alguien que te persigue en sueños, unas marcas... creo que; puedo ver algo más allá, unas marcas...-En ese momento el moreno, guiñó un ojo disimuladamente, rompiendo la bola de crista.- _¡Protejo!_ –Gritó el rubio a la nada, y una barrera lo protegió.- ¿Qué sucedió?

-Señor Potter se puede saber ¿Por qué la rompió? –Con su más grande máscara de indiferencia, sin barreras de protección émpatas, y la Oclumancia, a su mayor punto.-

-¿Rompí que? –Esta le miró, pero al no detectar nada, sólo lo miró avisándole y este le devolvió una helada mirada.-

-Bueno, _Reparo_, ahora yo ¿vale? –Dijo al ver la mirada de Harry, se repito el mismo proceso, por fin el moreno, veía algo más que niebla.-

-Veo, dos jóvenes... Están compartiendo algo, que no precisamente es algo material, ¿sangre? " vino podría ser... –Después la imagen cambió.- una oscuridad que aplaca la luz, una luz que no deja que esa oscuridad se apague –Dijo en modo de trance, Melina se le puso detrás y vio la bola.- Una flor que se marchita, una vida que se pierde, asecho inminente... otro mundo por conocer, hay una persona que llega o llegó, aprecio mutuo...

-Potter... -Harry al escuchar su apellido volteó.-

-¿Umm?

-/Acabas de entrar en un trance muy intenso... me sacaste de tú mente, y vaciaste casi todo para sobre montar, otro plano, pareciera algo abstracto, no me preguntes, no sé, que sucedió.../

-¿Qué estaba viendo en la bola y deje de ser subjetivo? –Preguntó directamente, y el moreno frunció el ceño.-

-Se perdieron los astros... -Dijo mostrándole la bola, Melina, suspiró, estaban apunto de descubrir algo importante ¿Por qué lo detuvo? No lo sabría, ni ahora, ni nunca, después de esa clase, fue magia mental...-

-Creo que abusan de Melina y de Amago, cuando están aquí...

-Esta clase no me gusta... -El rubio volteó la mirada.-

-/Es enserio... Te ganaste el premio del pesimista del año.../ -Harry cruzó los brazos-

-Enserio, debes dejar de ser tan pesimista Harry...

-Es fácil para ti decirlo...

-Es fácil para ti decirlo... -Le imitó, luego le agarró por el brazo y se lo llevó, si el no cambiaba, este lo haría cambiar.-

En esa clase, practicaron magia, sin manos, con manos, un poco de meditación, también, vieron algunos de los distintos cielos astrales, y el Nirvana, También vieron las suspensión del alma, cuando la practicaron, Harry y unos cuantos más terminaron con un ataque incontrolado de risa, otros, enfurecido, y los restantes, deprimidos, Al salir de esa clase, fue el almuerzo, donde el ojiverde no pudo asistir si no mucho después por el ataque de risa, después de comer, llegaron a magia curativa, donde Harry aprendió, que si a la poción de dormir sin soñar se le agregaba, un poco de esporas, de la flor de la luna, se volvía, un potente aumentador de energía, pero se volvía adictiva, por la poción en si, pero a cambio, era como una droga, te podía dejar trabajar sin dormir o comer por una semana, si se ingería un litro de esta, paulatinamente.

De allí pasaron, a lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, donde Alem, el cual era el compañero de Harry, ya que Lórien estaba con Gaara, y desde siempre había sido así, no mataba de un golpe, el cual el moreno tuvo que, parar con magia, y dirán ¿Por qué eso es tan importante? Bueno, en esa clase estaba prohibida la magia, donde practicaban, bloqueaba cualquier tipo de magia y sin embargo Harry la pudo utilizar, dejándolo, con un nivel de subsistencia realmente bajo, pero era eso o morir. Así que el hecho dejó conmocionado a más de uno.

Posteriormente, fueron, a Arquería, donde Harry, sufrió bajo el yugo de Orpehria, y con su insistente mirada, sobre él, no le podía dar al centro de la diana, y eso que estaba estática, no se quería imaginar cuando fueran, aleatorias, Mor, le dio, sus más sinceras condolencias, esa profesora, no lo dejaría en paz ni aunque pasaran siglos, y este le respondió que por favor, no hablara de tanto tiempo, consiguiendo que el otro estallara en carcajadas, y el ojiverde, se molestara, tanto así que cuando lanzó la siguiente flecha no sólo, le dio al centro, si no, que también, atravesara, la diana abriéndole un gran hueco lo cual consiguió, la sorpresa de la profesora, que molesta, tubo que decir que era eso lo que quería que lograran.

La última clase, fue, historia de la magia, todos estaban tan cansados, que Ocairo, puso de condición, que, trajeran un ensayo de un mínimo de siete páginas, donde hablaran de la revolución, Wicca y la desaparición de los "_Ámicas_", buscando que tipo de conexión, tuvieron hecho para que se dieran, semejanzas de días y de sucesos, les daría la hora libre pero tenían, que quedarse en el salón de clase, así que por decisión unánime, todos estaban o durmiendo o hablando tranquilamente, Harry era uno de los que estaba durmiendo, y Gaara y Lórien estaban hablando.

-Tengo una pregunta príncipe –Empezó Gaara.-

-¿Qué sucede? –Pensó que era Harry hasta que le dijeron príncipe.-

-Emmm, no se ofenda, pero ¿Por qué recientemente está con el humano? –Eso también lo estaba haciendo enfadar, Harry era la única persona amiga de verdad con la que había podido hablar.-

-Primero se llama Harry Potter, segundo ¿Para que quieres saber? Tercero, si tienes algo contra el por favor, no hablemos de el en mí presencia ¿Te parece? –El ojiazul alzó una ceja, estaba claro que Harry tenía toda la protección que el príncipe le podía dar.-

-En realidad, no lo digo por eso, es para ver si podía hablar un poco más con él, he tenido un extraño sueño con él, repetidas veces, y sí no se lo digo, siento que voy a explotar... -Lórien habló mirándole con el seño fruncido-

-¿Y por que me comentas esto a mí? Ve y díselo... Aunque, no creo que pueda ser ahora, cuando duerme queda en un estado comático... y sí lo despiertas, lo hace de mal humor... Pero anda, nada pierdes... Por cierto ¿Qué tipo de sueño es?

-No lo sé, por eso le quiero preguntar, pero salen dos personas, prácticamente iguales, solo que una de mayor edad y tiene los ojos azules rojizos, es algo muy extraño, En el sueño, esa persona, da un paso hacia delante, aclarando que antes solamente estaban mirándose las caras inmóviles, sobre la nada, después Harry, supongo, por que tiene los ojos verdes, mueve los labios mudamente, hay una explosión y despierto aprensivo... Es muy repetido ese sueño...

-No era que me contaras el sueño...

-Lo sé ¿será profético? –Lórien se encogió de hombros, ya Harry tenía suficiente problemas sobre sus hombros como para darle uno más por puro capricho de un sueño, cuando terminó la clase, el moreno llegó casi de sonámbulo, a su cuarto, y sin desvestirse se acostó, habían dos uniformes colgados perfectamente en el perchero, los dos eran con pantalón negro una camisa blanca manga larga, un sobre todo, que tenía cuatro bolsillos, una banda que iba en el pecho y paraba por su cintura, una era blanca y la otra era roja sangre, también había dos capas, negras, con el signo de identificación que decía "Proxy's y un escudo, que era un pegazo blanco con un la silueta de un hombre, montándolo, con el fondo azul oscuro, aunque no durmió mucho ya que, Mor, lo levantó y lo obligo a entrenar, el único avance que logró fue, que le salieran pocas escamas a nivel de los brazos, formando un guante, de un poco más arriba de las muñecas hasta el codo.-

A la mañana siguiente, todo fue igual, a excepción, de que ya tenían, uniforme, las diez personas, lo único que les diferenciaban eran, las bandas. Y había, Cuatro de diez bandas iguales, las blancas, ya que eran, las de la clase, élfica.

Una semana más voló, y Harry, nada que podía convertirse en animago y eso lo estaba frustrando de sobre manera, aparte que Gaara, no había podido hablar con él, si no estaba con el príncipe, estaba, ocupado, si no, era molestado por Iant, y bueno... así que, el sábado, todos estaban con sus pegazos, a la orilla del río, arreglándolos y pasando, una "agradable" velada para, y que, para "relajarse", Harry estaba mirando fijamente a su "Pony" pero todo el mundo sabía que estaban hablando, ya que muchos lo hacían...

-/Harry, tú si que eres frustrante, deja de ser así/ -Decía el pegazo ya un poco harto-

-'Muérete...'

-/Ahora paga tu mal humor conmigo.../

-'Grrr...'

-/Siiiiii............... Grrrrrrr.............../ -Dijo el caballo, también frustrado.-

-Emmm, disculpa –Alguien se acercó por detrás y le puso las manos encima de los hombros.-

-¿Qué? –Dijo Harry cabreado, hablar con Mor, de temas que había que tener una mente muy abierta, no era su fuerte.-

-Perdón si interrumpo algo... -Se escuchó un resoplido del pegazo y otro grrr, por parte de Harry.- En fin, quería comentarte algo...

-Gaara, termina de decirme, tengo que tratar de asesinar a mi pony...

-Ammm, okay, he estado soñando contigo, acerca de una persona y tú, bueno pienso que eres tú, por que tus ojos son poco olvidables o inigualables... -y empezó a relatarle el sueño, cuando terminó, el Pegazo, se transformó en humano y Harry se levantó, al unísono que los dos decían ¡¿Qué?!-

-Harry ¿Tienes algo que decir a tú defensa? –En ese momento Lórien llegó, y el Pegazo de este se transformó.-

-Yo sí ¡Safe! –Dijo la mujer holográmica-

-Leinment...

-Nightmare...

-¿Leinment? –Harry se quitó rápidamente de allí, ya que estaba un poco distraído y no tenía alta sus barreras, así que la ira, le hizo estremecerse...-

-Me imagino que es su nombre completo... -Dijo el moreno dirigiéndose a los otros dos.-

-¿Todos los pegazos se podrán trasformar así? –Preguntó Gaara, En eso hizo su aparición el pegazo del mencionado, y le dijo que ellos no eran pegazos, si no guardianes menores, que podían adoptar esa forma, Harry después de dejarlos pelear un poco, por el reencuentro y que se yo, se metió en medio y recibió con una barreras los hechizos.-

-¡Harry! ¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó Lórien-

-De verdad que parecen niños pequeños...

-¡Lo vengo a regañar! ¡Por ese estúpido la mayoría de los planes tuvieron que ser fuertemente modificados!

-Hay Leinment... anda joder a otro lado... -Dijo siseante, en eso, Lein se le montó encima y empezó una pelea de críos, Harry y Lórien los fueron a separar, cuando lo lograron, estaban aún forcejando, para zafarse-

-Lo que hay que ver... ¿Ustedes no se suponen que son nuestros guardianes? Lo que haya pasado, ya no se puede remediar, así que es mejor dejarlo hasta allí ¡Quieto!

-Déjeme irle a partir la cara príncipe Lórien...

-¡No! ¿Estás loca? Vamos Lein tú siempre has sido muy tranquila... -Dijo agarrándole como podía, pero Lórien era un poco frágil, por ello la mujer, estaba teniendo la ventaja, En ese momentos, llegaron los profesores, y lograron detener a los dos guardianes, de veras sorprendidos de que Nightmare, lo mantuvieron encerrado, por una equivocación.-

-Aún te quiero partir la cara... -Mor le sacó la lengua, parecían dos niños castigados, Harry le dio un lepe en la cabeza.-

-¡Hey!

-Deja ya de comportarte como un niño... -La frustración de Harry era demasiado grande ahora esto... era suficiente para sacarle el quicio a cualquiera, después de una charla, todo quedó medio arreglado, Harry estaba en el lago, mirándolo y pensado ¿Por qué no se podía terminar de transformar...?- "Será ¿Por qué necesito estar fuera de mi mente? No creo, Nightmare me lo hubiera dicho... ¿Una sirena? No será por que yo no me quiero convertir del todo... creo que me gustaría más ser un pantera... es más utilitario... pero ese fue mi último animal..." -Se sentó a la orilla del lago.- "Un animal marino... piensa como un animal marino..." –En eso sintió como una energía que su empatía le dijo ¡Cuidado, peligro, alerta! Se volteó inmediatamente y para su desgracia, vio que Iant, se acercaba, cuando estuvo relativamente cerca, lanzó el primer golpe, el cual esquivó, tratando de pensar ¿Qué había hecho?- ¿Se puede saber que demonios te pasa?

-¡Ya es más que suficiente, acabo hoy contigo ó acabo hoy contigo! –El moreno levantó una ceja.-

-Yo opino, que estás perdiendo el quicio... -Dijo parando un golpe con los brazos.-

-¿Perdiendo el quicio? ¿Ahora resulta que estás volviéndote el favorito? ¿Un simple humano? Tú no mereces la vida...

-¿Ah? "Demonios... este tipo, está más loco que Malfoy, cuando menos él, hasta ahora, no había atentado contra mi vida..." ¿Estás borracho? –Dijo esquivando por poco el golpe.-

-¿Yo? –Lanzó una horrible carcajada.-

-"Me juego mi cabeza a que eso no es un elfo..." –Dijo propinándole una patada en el abdomen, y lanzando una "_Luminos solem_", dejando lo que quiera que fuera cegado, aprovechando, el moreno, se dio a la fuga, llegando a la entrada del cuarto, cuando entró estaban Gaara y Lórien sentados en la cama del elfo, charlando animadamente, la carrera que pegó Harry, se hizo presente en su rostro y en su respiración.-

-¿Harry? ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué estás cansado? –Harry dijo la primera mentira que se le vino a la mente.-

-Quería ver cuanto me tardaba corriendo de donde estaba hasta aquí, pero no lo vuelvo hacer... -Dijo tirándose en la cama, y mirando a los otros dos.- ¿Y eso? ¿Qué hace el aquí?

-Quiere hablar contigo...

-Soy todo, oídos...

-Es sobre el sueño que te comenté, cuando sus pegazos, bueno... ese día... ¿Lo entiendes? Me refiero, al sueño...

-No lo sé, a lo mejor viste a mi alterego o a lo mejor, estás tan impresionado que haya un humano aquí, que, le buscas un problema a un asunto que ni siquiera existe, no sé ¿Si me estoy explicando bien? –Alzándose de hombros, un sueño, no era algo preocupante.-

-Los sueños a veces pueden ser proféticos...

-Aja... nadie mejor que yo, para ver sueños proféticos... O que se yo, a lo mejor, viste alguna pelea futura, no sé, mi vida, está llena de enigmas...

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? Todo el mundo arremete contra ti, aparte que tienes una responsabilidad grandísima, y no sé, si es que en tú mundo también la tienes... -Harry miró a Lórien esa era la pregunta del millón.-

-Mientras no esté sólo, puedo irme contra un millón de personas si quieres ¿Para que preocuparse? Eso sería, ahogarse en un mar sin fondo... "Ahora ¿Para que andarle dándole vuelta al alguien que te quiere matar?" –Suspiró...- ¿Algo más? –El pelo azul, respondió negativamente.-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Puedes creerlo? ¡No puedo encontrar las malditas marcas! –Cerrando el libro de golpe en a sección prohibida –Hermione llevaba, metida allí por una semana entera, con Ron viéndole con cara de resignación.-

-No encuentras las marcas por que no existen dichas marcas... ¿Cómo estás segura de que tenía unas marcas plateadas en los brazos? ¡Tenía una camisa manga larga!

-¿Qué no te digo? que las vi cuando estaba durmiendo ¡con la luz que despendía la llama del fénix! ¡Tenía unas marcas plateadas en los brazos! Te lo juro ¿Por qué no me quieres creer? Esa sería la clave, para dar con Harry.

-Será por que no me quiero enterar de que Harry está muerto en algún sitio del mundo, mientras nosotros estamos aquí sanos y salvos...

-Vamos yo tengo fe en que el está vivo y en lugar mejor que en que nosotros estamos, además el lord también, está frustrado por que no ha podido dar con él ¿Qué más podemos pedir?

-Sirius y Remus están desechos...

-A lo mejor, y si hay posibilidades, de que Harry esté con James y con Lily... -Dijo Sirius, sentándose, A Sirius le habían dado la libertad un poco después que Harry desapareciera, por un ataque, en el que apareció Peter, pero no lo pudieron atrapar.-

-Vamos, no creo que se haya dejado matar o morir tan fácilmente, Sirius... -Dijo Remus, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Sirius.-

-Ya es la segunda vez que me pasa, Moony ¿Por qué no pude proteger a Harry?

-¡Sirius! ¡Tú no tienes la culpa! –Le reprendió Mione-

-Sí, si la tengo –Dijo cubriéndose la cara con las manos.-

-No la tienes Sirius, no podíamos saber que Harry iba a desaparecer...

-¿Tienen alguna pista? –Preguntó Remus esperanzados, si Hermione estaba aquí por algo sería.-

-Sí...

-No sé ilusionen -Le corrigió Ron.- Ella está obsesionada, con que le vio a Harry unas marcas plateadas en los brazos mientras dormía además, alega que Harry pudo tocar la flama que ustedes le regalaron...

-¿Unas marcas plateadas? –Hermione asintió.-

-¿Unas marcas plateadas en que forma? –Dijo Sirius.-

-Pues, la verdad, es como si tuviera muchos círculos cuadrados y triángulos, en la mano, todo era simétrico y plateado... no lo sé, además los brazos estaban mal vendados y Harry respiraba entrecortadamente, como si hubiera corrido mucho.

-Eso si es extraño, estás segura ¿Qué eso fue lo que viste?

-¡Lo vi a la luz de la flama Sirius! Harry no se la quita para nada, como es un collar, estaba brillando por la camisa... ¿Cómo puede ser un efecto visual?

-No lo sé, a lo mejor tienes razón... pero es tan poco probable, la única cicatriz de Harry, es la de la frente...

-Lo puedo jurar por mí vida –Dijo echándose a llorar, era muy injusto que no le creyeran, además ella se había acercado y lo había tocado, unas marcas plateadas y en algunas había sangre seca.-

-¿Aún pensando en Potter? –Preguntó Malfoy recostándose en la columna, por más ilógico que pareciera, Draco era un espía de la orden, aunque también era el espía de lord Voldemort, estaba jugándose la vida, pero tenía fe, en que el muy maldito algún día se muriera.- Ese imbécil no merece la preocupación de ustedes, nosotros también tenemos nuestros problemas como para, agregar la desaparición de Potter, Además ¿De que se preocupan? El Lord no lo tiene, y muerto dudo mucho que esté, salgan de aquí...

-Tú no tienes ningún tipo de corazón... -Dijo Hermione siendo consolada por Ron, Draco volteó los ojos.-

-Como quieran, yo sólo advierto... ya verán, como regresa y después lo que van a querer es matarlo, por que está en perfectas condiciones, no podemos depender de un supuesto "Mesías", sólo por que una tabla de roca, en arameo, lo diga... ¿Aún ustedes no han captado que Harry Potter es un humano? El no tiene nada de especial ¿Ustedes no ven en su cara su desolación? Es simplemente, la suerte y la casualidad, a él, siempre le vienen juntos, así que, será mejor que ustedes se busquen de hacer su propio destino...

-Tú no tienes miedo a la muerte, por que no tienes a nadie que te aprecie realmente, vas dando saltos peligrosos en la vida, para encontrar algo que, no siempre, al final, es lo que buscas, cuando realmente descubres que has ido siempre, por un camino equivocado, es cuando estás en el lecho de muerte, si encuentras a alguien a quien proteger con tú vida, te darás cuenta, que no es lo mismo vivir, que morir... -Dijo Sirius, dándole una lección de vida a su sobrino segundo.- Cuando ames a alguien sabrás la que es vivir...

-"Siempre que amas alguien sales lastimado..." En fin... -Dijo con una cara de molestia y cansancio.- No estoy aquí para filosofar de la vida, si no, para decir, que, si Harry, no aparece alrededor de un mes, Dumbledore lo dará por muerto, y harán una tumba simbólica, retirará toda brigada de búsqueda, si él, decide aparecer, se dirá que ha resucitado entre los muertos...

-¡¿Qué?! ¿No estarás hablando enserio?

-¿Crees que tengo tiempo, para estarlo perdiendo en Potter? –Sirius, lo miró ¿Cómo era posible, que alguien tuviera semejante...? o sea, ¿Cómo es posible que alguien estuviera tan muerto por dentro? –Draco, se acomodó la capa y salió, estaba demasiado cansado como para ponerse a pelear por una estupidez, como esa, si algo le había enseñado su corta vida, era que, pelear, enserio, por cosas, que no valen la pena, no te llevaba a ningún lado sólo te perdían de tú camino y hacían que dudaras realmente de que era lo que hacías... y en este momentos, no estaba para duda.-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Bella... ¿Qué quieres ahora? –Dijo Voldemort leyendo unos papeles, tratando de no explotar todo de una sola vez.-

-Los informes semanales... acerca del chico Potter...

-Aja...

-Parece que se lo hubiera tragado la tierra... En todos lados ¿Qué tan difícil debe ser encontrar a alguien que tiene, una cicatriz en forma de rayo y se llame Harry Potter? Pues, nadie lo ha visto, nuestro espía también nos ha dicho, que, en Hogwarts tampoco han logrado descubrir, nada, están igual de desesperados... Dumbledore, dijo entre la orden y sus más allegados, claro está, que, si es un mes, el chico no aparecía lo daría por muerto... -Tom Puso una cara de confusión ¿Dumbledore daría por muerto al Mesías?- ¿My Lord?

-X, ya se verá que se hace... en estos momentos, no puedo darme el lujo de estar pensando en mi Némesis... -Bellatrix hizo una reverencia aliviada y se fue de allí, Tom se recostó del espaldar, se quitó sus lentes, y sus ojos se volvieron azules marinos, cristalinos, miró a su ventana y vio que una se avecinaba la tormenta, tanto la climatológica, como la psicológica.- "¿En dónde te metiste? ¿Cuándo moriste?" –Cerró los ojos, y sintió la brisa, tratando de descubrir, algo en ella.-

Harry Potter, en estos momentos era un Enigma para aquellos que lo conocían, su desaparición era un misterio, desvanecerse sin dejar rastro además, de, no estar en ningún país, región o poblado, era impropio hasta de un mago, las posibilidades de que estuviera muerto por una inclemencia climática o una trifulca entre bandoleros, es más probable, a que hubiera desaparecido, ó que andara invisible por la vida, pero, si esto era así ¿Dónde demonios está su cuerpo?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry estaba mirándose perdidamente en el espejo del baño, medio desnudo, tenían todo el día libre por una repentina lluvia, que ya llevaba cuatro horas en proceso, y no se pensaba detener, según, eso es lo que había dicho Melina al consultar los astros, el moreno hubiera volteado los ojos, sí eso lo hubiera dicho Trelawey, pero esa profesora, era una vidente de verdad... cuando en ese momento, vio el collar que Sirius y Remus le había regalado.

-"¿Me habrán dado por muerto? ¿Ron y Hermione me habrán olvidado? –En eso sus ojos fueron a para en las cicatrices, que tenía en las muñecas, y subió de nuevo los ojos al vidrio empañado, hace mucho que la tina estaba llena de agua hirviendo...- "La lluvia, eso siempre me ha traído malos recuerdos..." –Se terminó de desvestir y se metió en el agua quemándose un poco al entrar pero después de acostumbró a la temperatura, se mojó cuerpo completo.-

Después de una media hora, el agua, estaba igual de caliente, y este estaba con los ojos cerrados, pensando en nada, simplemente dejando que la corriente de la vida lo llevara para donde mejor le pareciera, estaba tan tenso, que estaba pensando que si no hacía nada, explotaría y ¿De qué servía morir ahora? Sería ridículo, en ese momento, cuando su cavilación lo trajo al mundo real, al tratar de separar las piernas, vio que no podía, cuando vio hacia las piernas, por poco y no le da un infarto ¿Una cola?

Se miró los brazos, y tenía el guante de escamas que había logrado sacar anteriormente, se llevó la mano al cuello y vio que tenía ¿Branquias? Además de que sus orejas estaban puntiagudas, pero no como los elfos, cuando se puso a detallar la escama, era de un blanco tornasol, es decir, se podía ver azulado o rosado o dorado, cuando se arrancó una de ellas, sintió como si las tuviera pegada, pero no era doloroso y miró que estaban venadas, y que esas venas eran la que daban el tornasol, al blanco transparentado, de la escama.

Sacó la cola de agua, el vapor que aún se acumulaba, hacía que las mejillas de Harry ardieran en calor, y que la niebla opacara la vista, pero su cola era más larga que sus piernas, terminaba, en una aleta, también blanca tornasolada, que parecía una estar hecha de una tela, que era hilada en un telar que no dejaba espacio alguno, aparte era al tacto como la seda, pero el agua se filtraba entre ella, cuando se miró en el espejo, comprobó que si eran branquias lo que tenía en el cuello, y que se abrían y cerraban, pero no pasaba nada, por ser un animal anfibio, en su frente, tenía una piedra del mismo color que todas sus aletas, cuando la trató de retirar no pudo.

¿Esa era su forma animaga? Nunca había visto nada parecido... nada pero nada, parecido... Se volvió a mirar en el espejo, no con vanidad, si no, con confusión, su cicatriz en forma de rayo había desaparecido... además que sus ojos ahora también estaban verde tornasol y más brillantes, tenía unas ganas de terribles de llorar, y ni siquiera sabía cual era la razón, se abrazó a su cola, el agua aunque estaba aún muy caliente para cualquier humano normal, a el le parecía, X, no sentía ni frío ni calor.

Ahora quería salirse, pero no sabía como hacer para quitarse su forma animaga, así que optó, por concentrarse, y pensar en su cuerpo humano de nuevo, después de un rato, y concentrarse un poco más logró imaginarse a la perfección su cuerpo y verídicamente, volvió a ser humano, se secó, se puso los boxers, y un pantalón casualmente blancos de seda, vació la bañera se puso, la bata, del mismo material que los pantalones, salió del baño, cuando vio el reloj, eran las dos de la mañana, y todavía continuaba lloviendo, el ojiverde se mordió el labio inferior, se quitó el collar y dejó que brillara para calentar un poco el ambiente, que se sentía tan vacío y frío.

Vio a Lórien que estaba acostado, profundamente dormido, acurrucado sin desordenar en nada la cama, pero la cobija se había caído de su cuerpo, Harry, lo arropó, como si de un hermano se tratara, y se acostó en su cama, en ese momento, cuando aminoró la llama del fénix y se la colgaba de nuevo, y se acostaba cerró los ojos, un relámpago, surcó los cielos, seguido de un fuerte trueno, y una lágrima rodódel dormido moreno...

**TBC... **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Este fin de semana, promete que tendré un capítulo más , o sea mañana otro capítulo, o eso creo, es justo ¿no? Enmendé mi deuda, ¿No lo creen así? Por favor, sean buenos conmigo y ¡mándeme Rews! Nada les cuesta, miren en el botón de abajo, que dice "GO" hay una barra que dice Reviews, le das allí, y listo, sencillo ¿No? _

_En fin, los Reviews los responderé en el otro capítulo... _

_Atte. Liuny Rioky –The Demon of the Sky, and the Godess of the Hell- _


	7. Muerte y resurrección

**The call of the Angels**

**Summary: **Harry es llamado por los ángeles, para ser un guardián, aparece misteriosamente en un recinto secreto, donde tendrá que aprender a controlar sus miedos rabias y pesares, Los escritos del mar negro, han sido descubiertos, Voldemort consigue la inmortalidad, morir o vivir, todo por nada, Hermanos de sangre dada.

**Disclaimer: **Nada está hecho con ánimo de lucro, todo es de Rowling y a quien ella se los quiera dar, todo lo demás es mío (Entiéndase por trama y demás personajes).

"Palabra": Pensamientos/Palabra/: Carla mental de los pegazos, 'Palabra': charla mental de Harry.

--------------------.º.---------------------------------------.º.-----------------------

**Capítulo VII: Muerte y resurrección. **

A la mañana siguiente, se sentía zarandeado por alguien, así que decidió salir de su lío de sábanas y mostrar un ojo, vio a Lórien preocupado, nunca lo había tenido que despertar, en realidad, Harry, nunca estaba allí cuando él se despertaba.

-¿Sucede algo? –Acercándole la mano, a la frente para ver si estaba enfermo, para su suerte, no, no lo estaba.- ¿A que hora te acostaste ayer?

-No lo recuerdo –Dijo un poco ronco.- ¿Serían las dos de la mañana¿Es muy tarde? –Lórien movió la cabeza negativamente.-

-Sabes que si no te sientes bien no tienes por que ir a clases, aquí hay derechos, hasta para los humanos ¿Me estás escuchando?

-/Por primera vez en tú vida, le podrías hacer caso a alguien… tu energía está en un nivel crítico ¿Qué pasó?/

-'¿Dónde estabas?'

-/Agarrándome de las greñas en un tribunal, para tratar de que Lein me dejara en paz… ¿Qué sucedió en mi ausencia¿Por qué tienes tan bajo tú nivel de subsistencia?/

-¡Harry¡Escúchame!

-¡Vale! Cierren la boca los dos, no sucedió nada, estoy en perfectas condiciones, por amor a Dios…

-Eres un estúpido… -Le dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.-

-¿Tú y Nightmare se pusieron de acuerdo para acribillarme hoy? –Harry se metió en el baño y a los cinco minutos bajó al comedor, se sentó y cuando le apareció la comida, simplemente jugaba con ella, pensado en todo lo que había pasado, ayer… cuando en ese momento, Iant, iba a empezar a in concordar, a Harry, Lórien se iba a para, pero el moreno vio a Iant, de forma asesina, tanto mal traía su aura esa mañana que el elfo retrocedió, el ojiverde, pasó, todo el mundo lo estaba mirando, cuando llegó a un lugar donde nadie lo veía, Mor, lo regañaba, estrepitosamente, Harry, selló todo, hasta sus poderes y se sentó mientras, empezaban las clases, la profesora de Magia curativa, pasó la lista.-

-¿Y el señor Potter?

-Profesora –Habló el príncipe, algo malo debió haber pasado para que Harry se comportara de esa manera.-

-¿Dígame su alteza?

-Harry, estaba indispuesto esta mañana…

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Acaso ¿Duda de mi palabra? –La profesora dio un paso hacia atrás, pero Lórien sólo dijo.- soy su compañero de cuarto…

-Está bien, continuaremos con la clase… -Después de todo el embrollo de las clases, a las ocho de la noche Lórien fue a buscar a Harry al no encontrarlo, en el cuarto, fue al lago, donde estaba, sentado, con la vista perdida, y con claros signos de haber estado llorando hasta secarse, que tenía alzada todas las barreas arribas y por eso Nightmare, no había podido consolarlo.-

-¿Te sientes mejor? –Dijo sentándose al lado de Harry.-

-Perdón -Dijo el moreno sin mirarle, posando su cabeza en el hombro de su acompañante y el rubio alzó una ceja y se volvió para mirarle.- Hay veces que exploto, pero, no es por que quiera, si no, es que mi cuerpo no lo aguanta, y pierdo el control de él… -Se removió intranquilamente y bajó todas sus barreras, pero no oyó nada simplemente sentía el vacío de viento, hasta que Lórien lo abrazó, la verdad que no había pasado mucho que se habían hecho amigos, pero ya lo quería como a un hermano.-

-Tú lo que necesitas es a alguien que te cuide… -Harry lo abrazó también y volvió a llorar, momentos después, apareció Mor preocupado en su forma humana, un poco azorado, y vio que Harry, estaba dormitando en los brazos del príncipe.-

-¿Cómo está?

-¿No sé cómo resistió tanto? Pero, creo que ahora está mejor… Cuando menos se quedó dormido…

-A veces… siento pena por él, por suerte, ahora te tiene a ti…

-Debe ser algo que le pasó, lo que le puso de esa manera, pero la verdad, es que… no sé ¿Qué pudo haber sido?

-Bueno, simplemente, déjalo descansar, tíralo en su cama, esa será una buena forma de recuperación ¿Te ayudo a cargarlo? –Lórien asintió, cuando llegaron a su cuarto, lo dejaron allí, como a las diez de la noche despertó, aún más aturdido que antes.-

-Mi cabeza –Dijo poniéndose una mano en ella, vio a Lórien y a Mor, uno estaba haciendo tarea y el otro leyendo un libro, los dos, alzaron la cabeza.-

-¿Ya eres el Harry normal y corriente?

-¿Depende de lo que ustedes llamen normal y corriente?

-Sí, ese eres tú…

-¿Tengo mucha tarea?

-Si, copiar cuatro cuadernos, aparte, de hacer, dos redacciones y dos trabajos –Dijo entregándole sus cosas, Harry se cambió de ropa y se puso a escribir, a las once, el pegazo anunció que se iría y estos asintieron, se despidieron y siguieron en lo suyo.-

El sábado, después de una fastidiosa semana, Harry ya estaba cien por ciento recuperado, ese día había dormido hasta las diez de la mañana, pero la verdad que es que no le importó, estaba parado en el lago, sintiendo la brisa, en ese momento llegó alguien y se puso al lado del moreno.

-Se ve que estás mucho mejor

-Sí…-Dijo aún con los ojos cerrados y esa expresión pasiva en su rostro.-

-Me alegra ¿Qué haces aquí parado?

-Sintiendo la brisa –Dijo volteándose.-

-¿Quieres nadar un rato?

-En realidad… iba a probar otra vez, si podía convertirme en animago…

-/Cuidado con lo que haces…/

-¿Tú eres una sirena¿O algo así? –Harry asintió.- Valla, eso debe ser bastante extraño verlo…

-/Cuidado con lo que haces…/

-No empieces Mor… ¿Cuántos meses quedan para salir de aquí?

-Para la prueba elemental, faltaran unos tres meses, o dos y medio, después estarás asegurado, ya que solo, quedaran cinco… ¿Te quieres ir de aquí? Ya van, momento ¿Tú que piensas hacer después de haberte graduado si es que lo logras? –Harry alzó los hombros.-

-Naturalmente regresar a mí mundo… -Dijo lanzándose con todo y ropa al agua.-

-Oye, no puedes hacer eso…

-Técnicamente, no, pero ya veré como hago…

-¿Piensas dejarme aquí solo?

-Vamos Lórien no seas chantajista… -Dijo acercándose la orilla.- En mi mundo la gente me necesita más que aquí, aquí, todo tiene un equilibrio…

-Los dioses no te darán permiso…

-Entonces lo tendré que pedir, rogar, suplicar o implorar, además, estoy cien por ciento seguro, de que puedo desempeñar los dos papeles a la par…

-Vamos yo sé que eres Harry Potter y todo lo demás, pero ¿No te parece como mucha carga?

-No es tanto por los demás, sí no por mi riña personal con Voldemort…

-Ese tipo ya me tiene hasta la coronilla y ni lo conozco…

-Bueno… si siempre sucede eso… Él… esa es su especialidad.-

-Hola chicos –Saludó Ocairo, que había llegado junto con Alem.-

-¿Qué hacen? –Preguntó su profesor de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.-

-Nada, pasando el día… -Dijo Harry mojándose la cabeza.-

-¿Pasando el día?

-Si…

-Bueno, sigan pasando su día… nos vemos después… -Dijo Alem, y se retiró junto con Ocairo.-

-Por fin ¿Te vas convertir?

-Vale… -Dijo cerrando los ojos.-

-/Usa tú núcleo…/

-'Dios… ¿Cómo hago? Tú si me lo pones difícil…'

-/Búscalo, siéntelo, no es tan difícil como parece…/ -Siempre decía eso, pero esta vez si trataría de hacerle, caso, así que en vez de ver la forma animaga, trató de ver el núcleo, cuando lo encontró, se imaginó la forma animaga, las ataduras del núcleo que soltaron, llegaron para transformarlo, otra vez sintió con más intensidad, que perdía sus dos piernas y aparecía todo lo demás, cuando todo terminó, el "Guao" fue general, Harry sacó la cola del agua.- /Dios… ¿Qué especie racial de sirena eres tú? O sea, de cuando acá ¿hay una cola blanca?/

-Harry, no te vallas a molestar, pero¿Qué clase de sirena o tritón eres? Es que una sirena con la cola… cola… blanca… bueno… Emmm…

-No enserio, voy a empezar a creer que Mor y tu tienen una conexión rara… el acaba de decir lo mismo… ¿Y que voy a saber yo acerca de mi raza?

-/Dime algo ¿Eres virgen?/ -Preguntó Mor endemoniadamente inocente.-

-Me reniego a responderte eso…

-/Dile a Lórien que trate de ver tu aura…/ -El moreno no entendió mucho, pero transmitió el mensaje.-

-Lórien, dice Nightmare, que trates de ver mi aura…

-¿Para que? –Harry se encogió de hombros, otro capricho de él, el príncipe alzó una ceja, pero se puso a escudriñar a Harry, después de un rato, un suspiro por parte del rubio.-

-¿Qué?

-Por ahora, está normal, es decir verde –Dijo Lórien, sin entender mucho por que la petición de Nightmare (N/A: Aclarando, que las criaturas, sin excepción "Cuando menos en esta historia" Su aura cambia, depende de que tanto poder estén utilizando, y lo normal es verde, lo más alto es rojo y lo más bajo es azul pálido.).- De verdad que tú forma animaga es bastante extraña, primero, porque no existen Sirenas de esa índoles, segundo, porque, las colas de las sirenas siempre son de colores oscuros, tercero ¿Qué esta cosa que tienes aquí? –Dijo poniéndole una mano en medio de la frente.- ¿Y dónde está tu cicatriz?

-/También ¿Cómo fue que terminaste convirtiéndote?/

-No lo sé –Respondió para los dos.- ¿Tú ya te puedes convertir en animago? –Le preguntó a Lórien, y este asintió.-

-Yo puedo convertirme en animago desde los nueve años… -Dijo un poco cohibido.-

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo¡Bien por ti¿Eso te cohíbe? Yo al año logré parar un Avada Kedavra…

-/La modestia y tú…/

-'Si no vas a decir nada productivo, cállate… No lo estoy diciendo por eso…'

—En la noche—

-¿Hoy que vamos a practicar? –Preguntó Harry ya estando en su mente.-

-/Dar quince vueltas a este espacio…/ -Dijo delineando la zona, Harry lo miró con cara de fastidio ¿No tenía nada más que hacer?- /¿Qué estás esperando?/

-La foto… -Le dijo y empezó trotar, después de las quince vueltas, con la respiración del moreno un poco agitada, cuando levantó la cabeza, alzó una ceja, había, una especie de circuito.-

-/Bien, ahora que no eres tan desastroso, en muchas destrezas, hice un circuito, mientras tu corrías, ahora, préstame atención, la primera estación, es pasar eso de allá –señalando unas sombras, entre llamaradas de fuegos, después había que pasar, como cien metros de agua, para practicar su animagia, pasando de allí, habían unas lagunas mentales las cuales había que saltar, después de otras cosas… al último estaba una especie de cristal, suponía que llegar a la meta iba a ser difícil.-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que lo voy hacer? –Pero de repente tuvo que salir corriendo ya que las llamas lo alcanzaron.-

-¡¿Eso responde tu pregunta?! –Le gritó al joven que corría, este volteó y lo fulminó con la mirada.-

-¡Esta me las vas a pagar! –Le dijo haciendo galas de sus poderes al pasar por las llamas, cuando llegó al agua, las sombras aún le seguían y con esas cosas que parecían dementores tras el era muy difícil encontrar su núcleo fácilmente, así que se lanzó al agua sin convertirse en animago, y empezó a nadar lo más rápido que le daban sus brazos, pero las sombras estaban alcanzándole y no daban señales de aminorar, lo que Harry pensó fue que eran cosas que estaban allí y que no lo buscaban a él, pero después de pensárselo mejor cambió de idea, dejando de usar sus brazos buscó su varita pero no la tenía, volteó y Mor se la enseñaba burlonamente, su furia estaba empezando a aumentar, así que siguió usando los brazos ya que ahora lo tenía por los talones, su cabeza trabajaba a doscientos por hora, no podía coordinar el plan para deshacerse de esos fastidios.-

Faltaban como unos cincuenta metros para salir del agua; cuando se detuvo, y alzó cuatro rápida barrera con las manos, y pensó rápidamente en un conjuro, lo primero que lanzó fue un "_Evanesco_" Pero cuando vio que las sombras traspasaban la primera barrera, arrancó de nuevo a nadar.

-"Ortodoxo pero le está funcionando" –Pensó Mor, mientras miraba a Harry divertido correr contra sus propias sombras, pero eso lo tendría que descubrir el solo.-

-"Maldición ¿Cómo hago para detener esas sombras?" –Cerró los ojos, y trató de transformarse, pero bajo presión le era un "poco" difícil, no encontraba su poder, tampoco veía la forma con claridad, aparte aún seguía nadando como un desaforado, en ese momento se le vino una idea a la cabeza ¿Era su mente¿No? Concentrándose un poco más, logró parar el tiempo mental quedando en una doble suspensión, que ni sabía como había llegado allí, eso tomó por sorpresa al pegazo, que fue expulsado de la mente sin previo aviso, respiró hondo, pudo ver perfectamente la forma y conectarse con su poder, salió de la doble suspensión, ya convertido en animago, y se metió en el fondo del profundo océano, Las sombras pasaron por encima de él como si nada.-

-"Mierda lo logró, pensé que se iba a quedar estancado allí…" –Sonrió.- "Sólo un poco más de confianza…" –Salió a la superficie, y empezó a nadar más rápido que antes en realidad era rapidísimo, mientras que las sombras estaban perdidas, esas sombras perseguían al Harry humano, ya que las sirenas no tenían sombra, hasta que llegó al final del océano, se des-transformó y empezó a correr con cuidado de no caer en las lagunas mientras que las sombras volvían perseguirlos, en una de estas tropezó y calló en una de ellas, salió de allí viendo sólo unos pocos segundo de recuerdos.-

-"Lo sabía, eso solo persigue mí cuerpo… pero yo no puedo convertirme en unicornio ni en pantera…" –Harry se mordió el labio, se detuvo de golpe, había llegado a unas partes donde agujas afiladas que salían y se escondían del suelo, okay ahora era, las agujas o las sombras, se dio unos golpes en la cabeza, que estaba apunto de colapsar y intentó algo tonto creó una flecha y la lanzó contra uno de las afiladas estalagmitas que surgían del piso, para su sorpresa explotó, así que corrió explotando algunas.-

-"Valla cada vez es más rápido… parece ser un buen estratega…" –Cuando salió de esas agujas con muchas heridas estaba jadeante, cuando sintió que una garra lo atacaba, por poco y no lo dejaba sin corazón, cuando alzó la vista.-

-"¡¿UN DRAGÓN?!" –Este hizo todo lo que pudo por esquivarle.- "¿Las sombras o él Dragón¿O los dos?" –De repente todo estaba tan cerca, ya no podía con ninguno de los dos, estaba al punto de la desesperación.- ¡YA BASTA¡NO PUEDO CON LAS DOS COSAS! –Y un resplandor blanco arropó todo haciendo desaparecer los obstáculos, el dragón y cuando todo se calmó Harry pudo observar que el objeto de cristal estaba flotando frente a él.-

-'Valla…' –Dijo acercándose.- 'Cálmate…'

-¿Qué me calme? –Dijo con ira creciente.- ¡TE VOY ACUSAR CON LEIN¿¡ESTABAS INTENTANDO MATARME!?

-'¿Qué dices? Ella a hablado contigo…' –Este lo fulminó con la mirada.-

-¡ME VOY! –Salió de su mente y volvió a dormirse aún molesto.-

**-A La mañana siguiente-**

Todos estaban reunidos en clases de cuidado de criaturas, esta vez estaban cuidando en pareja unicornios, cuando Harry los vio, bufó pensando en lo de la noche anterior.

-Harry… Harry… -Lórien suspiró siempre era horrible empezar una conversación con el moreno.- ¡Harry! –Le dijo mientras le aplaudía en la cara.-

-¿Eh? –Dijo Aludido.- ¿Qué sucede?

-Está más despistado hoy… ¿Que sucedió?

-Nada… -Dijo aún sentado, cepillando al unicornio que estaba muy complacido con el trabajo de los dos jóvenes.-

-Te quería preguntar algo… ¿Puedo?

-Adelante… tú eres la única persona que me puede preguntar sin pedirme permiso…

-Vale… es que, quería que conocieras a mí familia… Después de que nos graduemos ¿Podrías venir? –Harry suspiró cansinamente.-

-Lórien… Ellos son elfos de la realeza… aunque me convirtiera en un guardián no me aceptarían… -Lórien lo miró con cara de perro abandonado, Harry negó.-

-Por favor, eres la única persona que me mira, sin temor a que le corten la cabeza –Dijo haciendo que lo mirara el buscando su mirada.-

-¡Por Merlín! Lórien no puedo, enriéndeme…

-A lo mejor ellos te darían apoyo para vencer a Voldemort…

-Eres muy buen chantajista… no te voy a decir que no ¿Vale? Pero tampoco te diré que si… ¿Está bien? –El rubio se dio por vencido.-

-Está bien… -Dijo mientras le hacía cariñitos al unicornio que hacían que este sonriera, a su modo.- Pero piénsalo… anda –Harry asintió, a las cinco de la tarde fueron llamados a una reunión extracurricular, las diez personas se sentaron en el piso.- ¿Qué pasará?

-No lo sé… -En ese momento apareció Melina y se paró al frente en ese momento todos se callaron.-

-Hoy, va haber una supervisión, por parte de los mayores, por favor levántense, arréglense –Todos así lo hicieron sin comprender demasiado, en ese momento llegó Aegnor, con una mujer alta bastante delgada, con los ojos plateados vacíos y los cabellos negros metalizados, y una túnica totalmente blanca, con dos inmensas alas en sus espaldas, todos se quedaron sorprendidas ¡un Ángel!

-¡My Lady! –Le dijo Aegnor con una reverencia.- He aquí a los diez elegidos… -Al esta lanzar la mirada todos los demás colocaron una rodilla en el piso bajaron la cabeza, y estiraron la mano derecha al frente.-

-Mis estimados elegidos -Dijo con voz melodiosa.- hoy estoy aquí, para ver si vosotros habéis llegado justamente hasta aquí, vosotros la justicia divina debéis ser aunque vivases también sinceros, podéis poneros de pie –Todos así lo hicieron.- Mi nombre, criaturas de la vida, es la arcángel Eriel –Todos se sorprendieron, era la primera vez que tenían contacto con un ser superior, un arcángel.- Mí estimado príncipe… -Le dijo levantándole la mirada.- Has elegido bien todos tus caminos, estoy orgullosa de ti…

-Mí señora vivo para servirle…

-Lo sé… -Harry levantó una ceja, hasta Lórien se inclinaba para hablarle.-

-Vos debéis ser muy leal para aún seguir al príncipe aunque no sea vuestro trabajo… Kádim…

-My Lady… -Dijo arrodillándose de nuevo, el sólo era un guardaespaldas real.-

-Iant… -Dijo poniendo una mirada dura.-

-My Lord… -Le dijo este desafiante, esta solamente lo miró de arriba abajo sin decir nada, así pasaron siete personas más, todos se tensaron al llegar hasta Harry, pero este estaba con la cabeza gacha como todos los demás pero sin medio, simplemente reposaba.-

-La excepción a toda regla… –Dijo sonriendo, Harry levantó la cabeza carente de sentimientos y con la mirada vacía.- Quita esa cara, _Eres mejor que cualquiera de ellos, recuerda eso, además de leal, tienes tú propio criterio que no es como los demás, tú no juzgas sin conocer… tú no confías sin saber, tú no tienes por que inclinarte ante mí _–Le dijo en parsel, levantándole la cabeza, cosa que sorprendió mucho, todos tenían cara de confusión al no entender.- _Recuerda, que no tienes que reverenciar a nadie de aquí… _-Todos se sorprendieron hasta Harry, de lo que Eriel hizo, besarle, en la boca, pero fue muy superficial, lo que sucedió, moreno tuvo que usar todo su auto control para no sonreír.- Todos habéis pasado la prueba, unos en mayor cantidad que otros, pero debéis recordar, que cinco de vosotros será la guardia celestial –Dijo desapareciendo.-

-"¿Qué acabó de suceder?" –Dijo tocándose los labios.-

-¿Estás bien? –Le dijo Lórien poniéndole una mano encima de la cabeza.-

-No lo sé…

-Tú si eres especial… y debes tener los mayores problemas en este mundo… nadie es capas de recibir el beso de un ángel sin sentir paz en su interior… -Harry lo miró sin comprender.-

-¿Alguno de ustedes entiende parsel? –Le preguntó el moreno al rubio.-

-No Harry… el lenguaje de la serpiente es un lenguaje oscuro… -El ojiverde asintió.- Ven vamos a cenar –Otro segundo asentimiento, cuando estaban en el cuarto.-

-Lórien…

-¿Dime Harry?

-¿Cómo se sabe si eres un elemental? –El rubio se sentó en su cama.-

-Pues no lo sé… eso es algo que se lleva…

-Tú eres el elemental de luz ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Mor me lo dijo… -Lórien cerró los ojos, y juntó las palmas de las manos, luego las abrió un poco y una pequeña esfera blanca apareció entre ellas, este volvió a abrir los ojos.-

-La luz siempre viene acompañado de la oscuridad…

-Lo sé… Y ¿Qué más puedes hacer?

-Uff muchas cosa… pero usar los elementos requieren un uso de poder elevado, por ello no se usa constantemente, las personas más poderosas, son las de agua y fuego, es que son temperamentales y hay que tratarlos con cuidado, se han visto desastres acuáticos extraordinarios… Si controlas el agua, controlas el hielo y el vapor…

-¿Por qué no te metes a profesor?

-Jaja, Harry muy gracioso…

-Interesante… ¿Te llama la atención el agua? –Lórien asintió.- Es digna de admiración…

-¿A ti que te llama la atención?

-La oscuridad… ¿Cómo puede existir la nada si estamos en un todo que incluye a la nada¿Ilógico verdad?

-Déjalo hasta allí, no quiero un dolor de cabeza…

-Jajajaja –Se rió, el beso le había sentado bien, le lanzó un cojín, Lórien se lo devolvió con magia mientras le sacaba la lengua pero Harry también lo detuvo.-

--------------------.º.---------------------------------------.º.-----------------------

-My Lord

-¿Qué sucede Bellatrix? –Dijo el Lord cansado de tantas interrupciones ese día, un piano sonaba a lo lejos tratando de relajarlo.-

-Se encontró el cofre… pero hay problemas…

-No lo pueden abrir –Bellatrix se tenso.- Sal de mí vista, no me interrumpas al menos de que tengas algo bueno que decirme…

-Si, My Lord, mil perdones –Le dijo reverenciándole y saliendo de allí.-

-"¡Demonios¿Dónde se habrá metido el maldito niño que vivió?" –Dijo mirando la ventana.- ¿Dónde te metiste Harry? "Yo no creo que Dumbledore de verdad te haya dado por muerto… ¿Dónde estás pequeño ángel?"

--------------------.º.---------------------------------------.º.-----------------------

Dos meses más habían pasado, mucho tiempo llevaba Harry que fue dado por muerto, por Dumbledore, hasta había una tumba simbólica en su nombre, todos lloraron y sufrieron… ¿Cómo Dumbledore había podido darle por muerto de verdad? Hasta Draco Malfoy estuvo en el simbólico funeral, le dejó una rosa negra encima de la tumba después de que todos se habían retirado… "Yo sé, que tú no estás muerto…" Pronunció a la nada, y luego se volteó, desapareciendo mientras caminaba "Su Lord" lo estaba llamando.

-Aún no supero que no me dejen buscar a Harry… -Dijo Sirius revisando una montaña de papeles junto con Remus.-

-¿Y tú crees que yo sí? Por dios ese niño parece como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra ¡Ni Voldemort a logrado dar con él!

-Lo sé pero ¿Dónde podrá estar? Y me intriga esas marcas que supuestamente dice haber visto Hermione…

-¿Crees que será bueno avisarle a Dumbledore? –Sirius negó y Remus suspiró secundándolo.-

-Sólo espero que esté done esté, esté bien… espero que no le pase nada…

-Todos esperamos eso, no me importa que aparezca ahora y nos abrazara…

-Sí… eso sería bueno…

--------------------.º.---------------------------------------.º.-----------------------

Harry estaba durmiendo después de un largo entrenamiento, eran las cuatro de la mañana… faltaba considerablemente para la mañana pero Nightmare le dejó ir temprano, ya que había dado más de lo que podía.

El moreno se cambió de lugar quedando boca abajo en la cama, cuando de repente, empezó con unos de sus sueños… Estaba en un bosque, era de noche y los árboles estaban sin hojas, una brisa fría sonaba entre desolado bosque, un claro y un poco más allá, un altar de piedra sin pulir que tenía unas marcar ininteligibles en dorado que brillaba con la luna, una persona estaba flotando desmayado con las manos apuntando al altar, cuando vio hacia las manos, estaban sangrando y la sangre caía en el altar de piedra.

El viento sopló un poco más fuerte, el joven estaba cubierto por mantos blancos manchados de rojo por la sangre, tenía el cabello amarillo platinado, como un elfo superior… de repente el joven lo miró y tenía los ojos plateados, en ese momento un humo negro salió de su boca, y este hacía lo que podía para que no se lo quitaran, como arrancándole un pedazo de alma, y volvió a quedar desmayado, su expresión se relajó y la sangre volvía a escurrirse lentamente.

El ojiverde, trató de dar un paso, pero cuando lo intentó, todo un viento se alzó como en una barrera caótica y Harry tuvo que usar sus brazos para protegerse, espinas salían disparadas contra el.

"Harry… Harry… ¡Harry!" –Escuchaba el moreno entre sueños tratando de protegerse.-

-¡Que está soñando! –Le dijo Lórien, zarandeándolo, el ojiverde se levantó asustado.- Tranquilo… ¿Qué sucedió?

-Creo que vi un elfo en mí sueños…

-¿Un elfo? Vamos Harry termina de despertarte… ¡Estaba soñando! –Un escozor conocido lo acogió, se levantó las mangas y esas marcas plateadas estaban allí brillando.- ¡No te rasques! –Le reprendió aguantándole las manos.- ¿Ya puedes controlar tus marcas a placer? –Harry negó con la cabeza.-

-¡Pica! Déjame rascarme…

-No puedo… si lo haces, no se te quitarán y tendrás problemas… esas marcas no deben ser vistas en este recinto… Valla avanzaron mucho… llegaron a tú cuello… -Este unió sus frentes y cerró los ojos, y una luz amarilla clara los envolvió, el picor cedió y las marcas solo quedaban pequeños rosetones, pero ya no estaban plateadas.-

-Gracias…

-De nada… pero no puedo andar haciendo esto siempre… digamos que consiguen la inmunidad a la magia, y después pierde su efecto… tienes que tener cuidado de no perder el control.

-Sí, sí, lo sé, pero es fácil decirlo, difícil cumplirlo…

-¿De verdad soñaste con un Elfo? –Harry se encogió de hombros.-

-No lo sé, pero era alguien con los cabellos amarillos platinados…

-Eso es extraño…

-Nada de lo que me pasa es normal… siquiera entre los magos…

-Bueno… a veces eso ayuda a vivir…

-Jeje, si creo que tienes razón… pero a veces es demasiado como para seguir viviendo…

-Harry ¿Qué es esto? -Le preguntó mirando las dos cicatrices en forma de cruz que tenía Harry en cada brazo.-

-Nada –Le dijo bajándose las mangas.-

-¿Cómo que nada?

-Enserio nada, vamos a dormir, si quieres te quedas durmiendo en mí cama…

-Está bien… -Dijo acostándose y Harry lo secundó, pero no se durmió.-

-"Estás malditas marcas me están costando muy caras… Espero que todo esto sirva para algo…" –Dijo mirando hacía la blanca pared.-

**----.El sábado siguiente.---- **

Harry estaba sentado meditando al frente del lago, eran las doce de la noche, y era la única forma de poder bajar sus barreras y poder disfrutar de su libertad. Escondido tras un árbol estaba una persona mirándole pasando desapercibida por la empatía del joven sentado, caminó un poco más cerca del moreno, el ojiverde se lo estaba pasando en grande ya que Mor estaba otra vez sus cosas locas.

En un cuarto Lórien estaba preguntándose donde estaba Harry… ya era un poco tarde aunque mañana no tuvieran clases por ser domingo.

-"¡Lein¡Lein!" –Le llamó Lórien.-

-'¿Qué sucede mí príncipe?'

-"Podrías ver ¿Si puedes hacer contacto con Nightmare? Es que Harry no ha llegado y que sabe que le podrá haber pasado…"

-'Traquilícese príncipe, déle un poco de libertad…' –Lórien no insistió, pero tampoco se quedó tranquilo, tenía un mal presentimiento que lo carcomía por dentro.-

Todo seguía como antes, todo relajado y sin mayores contratiempos, cuando el misterioso ser que estaba escondido tras los árboles salió de su escondite, era Iant, pero un poco cambiado ahora tenía los ojos morados y el cabello negro.

-Harry, Harry, Harry –Pronunció una voz distorsionada y Harry volteó un poco sorprendido, este sonrió sádicamente.-

-¿Iant? –Dijo levantándose y subiendo de nuevo todas sus barreras.-

-Humano tonto, hoy por fin podré acabar contigo… Ya era hora… presumido… -Harry suspiró cansinamente.-

-Ahora me doy cuanta que realmente no eres un elfo ¿Qué demonios quieres?

-Liquidarte –Dijo directamente.-

-Anda a joder a otro lado… -En ese momento Iant lo atacó dando a entender que venía enserio la cosa.-

-"Tengo un mal presentimiento… demonios… tengo un mal presentimiento… Te lo ruego Lein trata de contactar con Nightmare" –Le pedía constantemente el príncipe a su pegazo.-

-"Esto va enserio…" –Dijo esquivando por poquito el ataque que le acababa de mandar el elfo, empezó una batalla, en la que iban bastante parejos, maldiciones iban y venían, era increíble el poder que tenía el elfo o la cosa que tenía al frente, le estaba costando demasiado enfrentarlo… además no podía medir su nivel como amago les había enseñado, y sabía técnicas que Alem aún no le había enseñado.-

-"Lein, exijo hablar con Nightmare en este preciso instante…" –La pegazo aceptó a regañadientes. En ese momento Iant atacó con un conjuro de magia demoníaca, que le dio de lleno al moreno en el pecho, el cual, se agarró donde estaba situado el corazón pareciera como si se lo quisieran arrancar de las arteria y venas.-

-¿Qué te parece mí magia? –Agarrándole fuertemente por los cabellos, y pateándole fuertemente, eso le dejó sin aire y lo hizo escupir sangre.-

-Maldito…

-Esa es una fea palabra Harry –Dijo pateándole de nuevo sin soltarle los cabellos.-Ríndete y tú muerte será rápida y nada dolorosa, Harry lo que hizo fue escupirlo en la cara, lo que hizo que el demonio élfico se enfadara y lo empezara a patear sin piedad.-

-'Lórien ¿Qué sucede¿Por qué me mandó a llamar?' –Le preguntó Mor un poco confuso.-

-"¿Dónde está Harry?"

-'¿No ha llegado?'

-"No y me tiene preocupado, tengo un mal presentimiento ¿Cuándo puedes tardar en llegar?"

-'Unos cuantos minutos no hagas nada espérame allí, ya yo voy…'

-¿Suficiente? –Harry estaba en el piso jadeante y con varios tipos de hematomas en el cuerpo, mientras se levantaba dificultosamente, agarrándose las costillas rotas, miró fijamente a Iant, y una fuerza invisible lo golpeó mandándolo contra un árbol Harry iba huir, pero este lo agarró a mitad de camino, volviendo a patearlo, lo curioso es que procuraba no darle en la cara.- Es hora de terminar con esto… -Apareció una espada de poder negra, mientras que Harry estaba en cuatro, tosiendo con lágrimas en los ojos del dolor, este lo agarró y le pasó finamente la espada por el cuello haciendo una pequeña incisión nada grave, Mor apareció con forma humana en el cuarto.-

-¿Nada que llega? –Lórien asintió negativamente.- Vamos a buscarlo –Y salieron del cuarto, se separaron.-

-Hasta aquí llegaste… Déjame decirte que fuiste unos de mis mejores contrincantes nadie dura más de cinco minutos… Pero soy invencible…

-Lo que eres es un maldito presumido de mierda –Le dijo, recibiendo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.-

-Ahora haré que mueras lentamente –Le hizo un profundo corte en la ingle, y lo agarró de los cabellos arrastrándolo a lo profundo del bosque.- Mira que linda tumba, hasta nunca humano… -Le dijo dándole contra una piedra y dejándole caer desapareció dejándolo con un herida en la cabeza y otra en la ingle.-

-¿Encontraste algo? –Le preguntó Lórien a Mor.-

-No… y lo peor es que no puedo encontrar su presencia… Sabes con todas las barreras que sube es muy difícil localizarlo, en ese momento Harry estaba tan débil, que todo lo que funcionara con magia decayó, su aura se encontraba en un azul blanquecino.- ¡Por dios! –Se sobresaltó Mor.-

-¡¿Qué sucede?!

-Acabo de encontrar la presencia de Harry está uy débil… pareciera que en cualquier momento pudiera morir… -Dijo echándose a correr deteniéndose en cada esquina a buscarlo, con Lórien siempre atrás.-

-"¿Será que voy a morir aquí…?" –Se preguntó sonriendo irónicamente, pero eso le hizo un dolor muy agudo en sus heridas.- "¿Por qué?" –Dijo mientras sentía como sus pulmones eran trancados y sus ojos se iban cerrando, estaba muriendo.-

-¡Allí está! –Gritó Lórien corriendo a su encuentro, estaba muy maltratado y tenía dos graves heridas.-

-¿Quién demonios le habrá hecho esto? –Profirió Mor, mirándolo, lo acomodó con cuidado y trató de curarle mágicamente, pero las heridas no se cerraban.- ¿Qué sucede aquí?

-¡Esas heridas están hechas por un demonio! –Dijo Lórien abriendo los ojos como platos, las heridas botaban sangre negra.-

-Eso no lo puedo curar yo…

-Pero… pero… ¿No hay algo que se pueda hacer¡Piensa rápido que no le queda mucho! –Dijo poniéndole una mano en el entrecejo para observar sus signos vitales, en ese momento Lein apareció, y vio a Harry moribundo.-

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Fue herido gravemente por un demonios… ¡Si no hacemos algo morirá!

-¡¡No lo digas ni en broma!! Si ese chico muere, créeme que no viviremos para contarlo… -Un silencio insoportable creció entre ellos y la vida de Harry pendía de una hebra de hilo.-

-Necesito algo con que cortarme… -Dijo Lórien desesperado.-

-¿Qué?

-¡Le regalaré el don de la inmortalidad! Eso contrarrestará el poder que lo está carcomiendo…

-No puedes eso tendría efectos colaterales…

-¡Serías su hermano de sangre¡No puedes tener otro hermano! –Le dijo Lein.-

-No le queda mucho, no pasa de los dos minutos…

-Vale… situaciones desesperadas… -Dijeron los dos, después se arrepentirían de sus actos, le entregaron una piedra filosa y se cortó la palma de la mano, e hizo lo mismo con la de Harry, la unió, cerró los ojos.-

-_Cielo que cubre los valles –_Dijo en Élfico sintiendo como sus sangres se mezclaban.- _Acepta en tu infinito poder a otro hijo de la vida _–Una luz blanca los rodeó.- _Comparte tú inmenso poder… ¡Ah! –_Gimió al sentir como el dolor de Harry también lo podía sentir él, jadeante terminó de decir.- _Fuente de la vida eterna "Thúle Guinetha_" –La luz se explayó en todos los sentidos, cuando todo terminó Lein tuvo que sostener a Lórien, el cual estaba muy débil, les separó la mano, y milagrosamente Harry volvía a respirar, pero aún tenía las heridas que estaban sanando lentamente, Nightmare lo alzó cuidadosamente en sus brazos.-

-¿Puedes caminar? –Le preguntó Lein a Lórien y este asintió que sí.- Ven te ayudo… -Llegaron al cuatro y Mor ayudó un poco más a la heridas sanándolas casi completamente, el rubio se había cambiado y estaba tan cansado que se quedó dormido al instante, los dos guardianes se quedaron allí preocupados… si Harry rechazaba la inmortalidad, moriría y su alma explotaría, no pudiendo resucitar… estaban en ascuas… Pero como a las cuatro horas el moreno se removió poniendo una mueca de dolor en su rostro, abrió un poco los ojos.-

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Gracias a Dios que estás bien –Le dijo Lein sinceramente.-

-Estoy vivo… de nuevo… -Dijo acostándose vencido.-

-Esa no es la peor parte –Le advirtió Mor.- pero vuelve a dormir… -Así lo hizo… -Ahora solo quedaba ver como se desarrollaba esta trágica historia.-

…**TBC… / …R&R…**


	8. Rutina I

**The call of the Angels**

**Summary: **Harry es llamado por los ángeles, para ser un guardián, aparece misteriosamente en un recinto secreto, donde tendrá que aprender a controlar sus miedos rabias y pesares, Los escritos del mar negro, han sido descubiertos, Voldemort consigue la inmortalidad, morir o vivir, todo por nada, Hermanos de sangre dada.

**Disclaimer: **Nada está hecho con ánimo de lucro, todo es de Rowling y a quien ella se los quiera dar, todo lo demás es mío (Entiéndase por trama y demás personajes).

**Explanations:** "Palabra": Pensamientos, /Palabra/: Carla mental de los pegazos, 'Palabra': charla mental de Harry, _Cursiva: _Diferentes idiomas que serán especificados.

--------------------.º.---------------------------------------.º.-----------------------

**Capítulo VIII: Rutina I.**

Ya había amanecido, los rayos de sol se filtraban fuertemente por las cortinas, haciendo que una persona de cabellos negros se levantara con un poco de dificultad, estaba vendado en varias partes de su cuerpo y la cabeza le daba vueltas, lanzó la mirada hacia el otro lado de la habitación y vio a Lórien que dormía tranquilamente en la cama respirando lentamente por la boca… Un poco más allá estaba Nightmare y Lein durmiendo sentados en uno de los muebles, en realidad Mor estaba sentado y Lein estaba acostada en sus piernas, todos dormían profundamente. Bajó la mirada a las sábanas de su cama.

-"¡Demonios! ¿No se supone que debería estar muerto? No entiendo…" –Dijo agarrándose fuertemente de las sábanas, con mucho esfuerzo se levantó tratando de no hacer ruido, se arregló y bajó. Después de unos diez minutos, Nightmare despertaba.-

-"Mí cabeza…" –Parecía como si hubiese tomado grandes cantidades de alcohol, y vio a Lein acostado encima de él, por poco y no le da un infarto, pero más infarto le dio cuando no vio a Harry en su cama.- ¡¿Harry?! –En ese momento Lórien también despertó.-

-Oigan ¿Y Harry?

-Me acabo de levantar también… Lein… -Le dijo moviéndola.-

-¿Qué? –Dijo sin abrir los ojos.-

-Levántate…

-¿Para que? –Dijo desperezándose, mientras en el patio, un moreno estaba corriendo con una pelota en manos, y la lanzaba progresivamente a un aro que había colocado, estaba jugando contra otras "personas" que nadie podía ver, pero por lo que parecía ninguna ellas le podían quitar el balón, muchos lo estaban observando, era sorprendente la agilidad que tenía, Harry ya estaba sudando y algunas de sus heridas habían vuelto a sangrar, pero estaba tan molesto, que tenía dos opciones seguía hasta que el cuerpo le dijera ¡basta ya! O Destruía el instituto completo, una persona entre tantas que los miraba, tenía una creciente ira en su interior.-

-"¿Cómo demonios puede estar vivo? Un humano no puede vivir con heridas de ese calibre, en realidad ni los demonios pueden…" –Harry encestaba otro tanto espectacular.- "¿Ahora como haré para matarlo?… lo único que lo pudo salvar es la inmortalidad…" –En ese momento llegaron los dos guardianes y el príncipe, Iant volteó disimuladamente hacia ellos, Lórien tenía la mano vendada, la misma mano que tenía Harry en semejantes condiciones.- "Le han dado la inmortalidad… ¿Cómo sucedió? Ese tipo es ahora el hermano de sangre de Lórien… Él no puede tener otro hermano… peligra el trono real… Para lo que me importa a mí eso…"

-¡Detenlo! –Le exigió Lein.- sus heridas, el no puede estar en este trote todavía… -Mor no le gustaba que ella le diera ordenes, pero como un fantasma se lanzó contra Harry y le arrebató la pelota, el moreno se detuvo de golpe, al ver que le habían quitado el balón.-

-Suficiente por ahora… -Harry al escuchar esa voz, la ira iba en aumento.-

-Mor Devuélveme la pelota… -Le dijo sin voltear.-

-No puedes jugar en esas condiciones… Además tengo que explicarte muchas cosas…

-No me importa lo que me tengas que explicar…

-Si te importa… Deja de comportarte como un niño malcriado que no lo eres… y mírame a la cara cuando te hablo es un mínimo de educación… -Le volteó y era mejor que no lo hubiera hecho, los ojos de Harry volvían a estar rojos como la sangre, cuando Lórien lo vio.-

-¡Harry! –Le dijo acercándose.-

-¡¿Qué?!

-Cálmate… ven, ya nos podrás gritar… pero no te salgas de control…

-¿Se puede saber que demonios le hicieron a mí cuerpo?

-Si nos dejas hablar creo que te podemos explicar –Complementó Lein, Harry reviró los ojos y luego los cerró, cuando los abrió volvieron a estar normal, tronó los dedos y la pelota junto con los aros desaparecieron.-

-Hablen…

-Aquí no… ven, vamos –Le dijo Lórien jalándole de un brazo y llevándole a rastras, cuando llegaron al cuarto, El príncipe sentó a Harry.-

-¿Aja?

-Lo primero saber es que te has ganado otro hermano Harry… -El mencionado lo miró con cara de ¡¿What?!-

-Oye Lórien ya van… ¿Qué sucedió?

-Bueno, sin mucha palabrería –Lein era muy directa.- Estabas muriendo y Lórien tuvo que cederte un regalo, la vida eterna… cuando sus sangres se mezclaron, se creó un vínculo de sangre por ello, la corona tiene dos primogénitos, nacieron el mismo día, ahora di "Yo rechazo la corona real y cedo el mandato a mi hermano Lórien" Con la mano en el corazón y los ojos cerrados –Harry murmuró un bajo ¡Demonios!-

-Yo _Harry Potter_ rechazo la corona real y cedo el mandato a mí hermano Lórien… ¿Ya? –Esta asintió.- ¿Ahora de que viene eso de la vida eterna?

-¿Qué eres inmortal? –Le preguntó Mor dudoso.-

-Jaja ¿Cómo?

-¡Harry!

-¿Cómo pudieron?

-¿Preferías morir?

-¡No le pregunten eso! –Lo paró Nightmare.-

-Lo hecho, hecho está, nos jugamos mucho por salvarte deberías estar agradecido –Le dijo la pegazo altaneramente.-

-No te respondo, por que en estos momentos, ustedes dos se van a salir y me van a dejar a solas con Lórien.

-¿Para matarlo?

-¡FUERA! –Los pegazos obedecieron. Lórien suspiró como preparándose para lo peor.- Sé que está pregunta no la debería hacer pero ¿Qué tanto es lo inmortal?

-¿Ehhhh? ¿Para toda la vida? –Le respondió Lórien como quien no quiere la cosa.- ¿Tres mil años y apenas estás comenzando a vivir? –Harry se puso una mano en la cabeza, no quería ni vivir cincuenta y ahora estaba condenado a la eternidad.-

-¿Hay forma de morir?

-Problemas biológicos, estamos excelsos del suicido y por otras personas.

-Es decir enfermedad y asesinato… Las probabilidades con pocas…

-Oye deja el pesimismo… Será divertido, además, ahora también eres príncipe…

-¡¿Y tú crees que eso me importa en estos momentos?! –Lórien lo abrazó sonriendo.-

-¡Ahora tengo el hermano que siempre quise!

-Deja de ser infantil ¿Tú no estás viendo mí punto? Yo no puedo vivir para toda la vida…

-Pues… ahora lo tienes que hacer… -El moreno empezó a masajearse las sienes… tendría que estar soñando, todo esto tendría que ser un sueño, pero no, siempre estaba golpeándole la maldita realidad, dejándole marcas que no se pueden borrar.-

-Cálmate… todo siempre se va ha terminar superando… ¿No te has fijado que todo lo que te ha pasado lo has superado?

-No porque yo lo haya querido…

-Mira Harry falta medio mes para que empiece la prueba elemental y no voy a dejar que te devuelvan para tú casa, ahora que eres inmortal no puedes devolverte así, como así… necesitas aprender muchas cosas…

-¿Cómo por ejemplo?

-Nadie puede saber que lo eres…

-Como si tuviera planeado decirlo de todas formas…

-¿Enserio hubieras preferido morir? –Harry asintió sin mirarlo directamente.- La verdad que en esto momentos no encuentro palabras para decir –El ojiverde bajó sus barreras de empatía para comprender mejor a el elfo y se encontró con que, Lórien estaba preocupado y ambiente en general estaba tenso y por cada minuto que pasaba… un poco más se podía sentir.- Llora Harry –Este lo miró sorprendido.- Es mejor descargar todo llorando que destruyendo… ¿No lo crees así? –Los ojos estaban brillantes por las lágrimas que se formaban pero que no dejaba salir.- Verte derramar agua de tus verdes ojos, o suspiro de tus labios rojos; Debe ser todo un privilegio.

-Maldita seas… Lórien… ya… -Dijo con la voz entrecortada a la par que escondía la cabeza entre las rodillas, se escuchaba un llanto ahogado.- ¿Cómo puedes pensar en poesía en estos momentos?

-Tú eres el que estás mal, además, me gusta… Ya… termina de llorar, desahógate… -Harry se acostó o se tiró boca arriba en la cama y las lágrimas seguían fluyendo silenciosamente.-

-¿Crees que estén bien? Es que no se escucha nada… -Dijo Nightmare pegando la oreja a la puerta.-

-¡Eso no se hace! –Le susurró pegándole un lepe en la cabeza.-

-¡Oye! –Dijo en el mismo tono sobándose la zona afectada, en ese momento se iba a formar una pelea, pero salieron los dos jóvenes en perfectas condiciones del cuarto.-

-¿Piensan empezar otra pelea?

-Valla… y yo pensé que no te vería en cuatro días como mínimo…

-Yo también pensé lo mismo, pero igual mañana hay clases… así que ya, ni modo… -Dijo con las manos detrás de la cabeza.-

-Apropósito… Necesitamos por el método que se les ocurra que sea un elemental, ahora no nos podemos dar el lujo de que te devuelvan…

-¿Y que hago? ¿Se lo robo a otra persona? –Dijo irónicamente.-

-Noup… pero tienes que descubrir que tienes ese poder antes que otro, pero… eso lo tienes que hacer tú solo…

-Como cosa rara –Agregó.- ¿Tiene que ser hoy? Por que la verdad que no me siento ni con las fuerzas, ni con las ganas… -Empezando a alejarse de allí.-

-¿A dónde vas?

-A nadar…

-¿Eh? –Le preguntó Lein.-

-Tus heri… -Le recriminó Lein. Este se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando, dejándolos atrás, cuando llegó al lago, se quedó mirando un rato a la nada, se sentó.-

-"Me siento estúpido…" –Dijo mientras seguía mirando a ese punto indefinido en el infinito.- ¿Ahora que pienso hacer yo por toda la eternidad? –Pensó en voz alta.- "Morirme de aburrimiento…" –Se levantó y se tiró al agua con todo y ropa, el agua estaba fría a pesar de estar en verano, un pequeño escalofrío recorrió la columna del moreno al sentirse observado, subió sus barreras al máximo y volteó, pero no pudo ver a nadie, así que optó por ignorar ese sentimiento de miedo que se aferraba a él… se transformó en esa espectacular sirena, y bajó a las profundidades de ese inexplorado lago.-

Se dispuso a explorar todo lo que se le estuviera permitido, o él se pudiera permitir, vio que había muchas plantas que parecían estar vivas como especies de esponjas pero de diversos colores, siguió bajando y a sus recuerdos llegaron las pruebas de cuarto curso en el torneo de los tres magos ¿Quién diría que él ahora sería una sirena? Debía estar a unos cincuenta metros de profundidad, se sentía extraño obtener el oxígeno de diferente manera, se filtraba el agua por sus perfiladas branquias extrayendo el tan apreciado gas.

Ya a esas profundidades se podían ver algunos animales marinos de mayor tamaño, como peces de diferentes índoles de agua dulce, había mucha vegetación marina, Harry vio algo que se le asemejó a las "_Branquialgas_", pero no era nada seguro, más adelante vio a un banco de peces de lo más curiosos, todos eran de brillantes colores y tenían una cresta morada, y unas especies de alas de igual color, y formaban distintas "V" creando un lindo "Espectáculo" Seguía descendiendo.

-¿Crees que estará bien? –Preguntó Lein desconfiada, la verdad es que no había tratado nada al chico y la confianza que le inspiraba era nula.-

-Dijo que iba a nadar ¿No? –Preguntó Lórien y Mor asintió.- A lo mejor si baja lo suficiente las sirenas le hacen entrar en razón…

-¡Mierda! ¡Sirenas! ¡Harry no sabe! Además el es una especie de sirena nada común ¿recuerdan esa disputa entre los diferentes clanes sirenianos, hace algunos siglos?

-¿Eso aún está vigente? –Lein.-

-No lo sé ¿Cuál es el clan que habita en ese lago? –Preguntó Lórien.-

-No sé… Sólo esperemos que sea uno compatible con la única raza de Harry… No parece que perteneciera a ningún clan… Bueno el nunca ha sido muy normal que digamos… -Apuntó Mor.-

-Espero que no tengamos que ir a salvarlo de las sirenas también… Mor, vuélvete a la mente de Harry, pero que no se dé cuenta que estás allí…

-¿Quién te crees para darme órdenes?

-¿Alguien que está tratando de que a tú protegido no le pase nada?

-Buen punto… -Este hizo a regaña dientes lo que la pegazo le pedía.-

-¿Por qué se llevan tan mal? –Preguntó Lórien después de que Mor se hubiera marchado de ese lugar, este sólo recibió un "Grrr" por respuesta.-

Harry ya estaba como a cien metros de profundidad, y un poco harto de descender y no encontrar fondo decidió descansar en una piedra, todo estaba en silencio a excepto las corrientes de agua que iban y venía la oscuridad que cernía, era gratificante, nada que sentir nada que mirar, nada que hiciera pensar… Se relajó totalmente, Sus barreras desaparecieron al verse desprovisto de cualquier estrés, quien sabe cuando tiempo pasó así, media hora, una, dos… eso era lo de menos, se sentía extremadamente bien; esto no duró mucho más ya que sintió que no estaba sólo, abrió los ojos, y podía ver todo perfectamente… Se escuchaba un llanto ligero, ahora que prestaba un poco de atención.

Se deslizó de la roca lentamente, y empezó a buscar la fuente del llanto, un poco más allá una ¿Sirena? No igual a él, estaba atorada a unas algas y no podía liberarse, era toda azul en la cola se mezclaban con verde y marrón, su manos a diferencia de las suyas, eran aletas con forma de dedos, y su cabello era largo y negro petróleo, al igual que sus ojos, con cautela se acercó un poco más y el ser que estaba atrapado alzó la vista.

-_¿Quién eres? –_Preguntó en Sirenio la llorosa híbrida, Harry alzó una ceja un poco confundido ¿había dicho lo que había escuchado o era sólo su imaginación? El hablaba parsel no sirenio.- _¿Me vienes hacer daño? ¡Aléjate! _–Le dijo con gestos en los brazos.-

-Tranquila… -Esta puso cara de confusión, no entendió a leguas se veía, Harry trató de imitar eso que había escuchado y entendido.-_ Tranquila… _-Repitió y un chillido agudo salió de su boca.-

-_¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí? –_Le preguntó con renuente miedo en la voz.- _¡Aléjate! _

-_¿Deseas que te ayude? –_Le preguntó con un poco de dificultad, el mismo se estaba atormentando, acercándose un poco más, sin esperar respuesta, con sus garras (Por que tenía uñas muy largas y afiladas en vez de aletas) Destrozó las algas que la aprisionaban.-

-_Gra… graci… gracias… _-Murmuró incomoda, o eso pudo notar Harry, por medio de su empatía.-

-_¿Cómo quedaste en ese estado? _

_-¿Quién eres?_

-_Mí nombre es Harry –_Le respondió ya con más facilidad y un poco más habituado al ruido.-

_-Al…_ -Pero otro chillido más estridente la detuvo, Harry cerró un ojo y se puso un dedo en un oído, lo había dejado sordo, dicho figuradamente claro.-

-_¡Alana! –_La mencionada se tensó toda, y el moreno de ojos verdes alzó una ceja, mientras aparecía otra sirena con dos tritones escoltándole.-

-_Atina… -_Le dijo reverenciándole.-

_-¿Se puede saber donde te habías metido? –_Le dijo jalándole fuertemente del brazo, Harry se sentía aturdido, el ruido era realmente molesto.-

_-Perdón, pero había tenido un accidente –_Intercedió el moreno.-

-_¿Y tú quién eres? ¿Acaso no sabes con quién estás hablando? –_El ojiverde suspiró en señal de cansancio, allí todo el mundo tenía problemas de egolatría y narcisismo.-

-_¿Una princesa? –_Le preguntó burlonamente, siempre alguien le tenía que arruinar su espectacular día, esta lo volteó a ver para reclamarle su osadía, pero cuando lo vio abrió los ojos y rápidamente Alana quedó olvidada, esta se había inclinado, ahora si que no entendía nada de nada, Harry, la agarró y la levantó, no quería nada de reverencias, ni pleitesías en ese momento.- _¿Qué haces? _

_-"Ayerthe" –_Esa palabra Harry no la entendió, pero la sirena volvió a reverenciar y este la volvió a subir.-

-_¿Qué es eso? _

_-¡Guao! –_Pronunció Alana.- _¿De verdad eres él? –_Pero Atina le hizo que reverenciara también.-

-_Oye ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? ¿Con quien me estás confundiendo? _

_-Con nadie mi señor, usted es un rango muy alto ¿Cómo pretende que lo tratemos? –_Harry no cabía en su incredulidad.-

-_Soy Animago… no una Sirena de verdad… -_Estás dos abrieron la boca del asombro, y el moreno se puso una mano en la cara pensando que hasta cuando, ¿ese mundo dejaría de darle sorpresas?-

-_Debe estar medio tocado de la cabeza, un humano nunca puede llegar a tener esa forma en la animagia, señor, nosotros somos seres híbridos, además usted tiene cola de la nobleza… -_Dijo aún con la cabeza gacha.-

-_Tengo dieciséis años… -_Le dijo para que no le tratara como si fuera un viejo decrépito.-

-_Disculpe por lo que le voy a decir pero _Que mentiroso es… –Apuntó terminalmente.-

-No te estoy mintiendo ¿Okay? No me gusta que me tachen de loco… -Le dijo empezando a molestarse.-

-Valla, sabes hablar humano… -El ojiverde reviró al vista.-

-Que soy humano ¿O es que no oyes?

-Alguien bastante especial, por lo que resalta ve a simple vista… _Atina ¿Qué no te dije que sólo vinieras por tú hermana? _

-_Madre_…

-_¿Celestine? –_Preguntó Harry inconscientemente en el idioma de las sirenas.-

-Valla… aquí está el humano de que tanto se rumorea –La sirena la cual era bastante parecida a ojiverde, sólo que tenía todo morado pastel bastante claro el cabello un morado intenso, la piel pálida y los ojos un morado blanquecino.-

-¿Humano-fóbica? –Le preguntó dispuesto a dejarlo con la palabra en la boca.-

-Por supuesto que no, príncipe… -Le dijo esta, pero se escucharon más ruidos, un poco lejos pero lo suficiente como para tenerlos de alerta.-

-¿Oí…? –Pero no le dejó terminar lo que le iba a decir.-

-Shhhhh… Alguien viene, y no precisamente alguien en son de paz, ustedes dos al castillo, creo que deberías regresar; en estos momentos no hay lugar seguro…

-¿Cómo?

-Corra príncipe, otro día podrá venir por respuestas negadas… -Esta dio un chirrido que casi y no le rompía los tímpanos al pobre, que hizo lo que se le ordenaba, con muchas cosas en la cabeza, Como por ejemplo ¿Cómo demonios podían saber que el se había convertido en príncipe? O ¿Qué era lo que había pasado hace unos momentos? ¿Con quién lo habían confundido? El ojiverde se volteó y vio como unas sombras se materializaban ¿Qué había o que está pasado ahora? –Siguió subiendo, subiendo, subiendo, hasta que llegó a la orilla, en donde estaba Lórien sentado ¿Esperándolo? Eso era lo que menos importaba…-

-¿Lórien?

-¿Harry? Hay que bueno que ya saliste de allí, llevo como cinco horas esperándote…-

-¿Tanto? Me acaba de pasar algo totalmente extraño…

-¿Cómo que?

-Sirenas…

-¿Ajá?

-¿Cómo ellos saben lo de mí inmortalidad? ¿Y qué ahora soy medio príncipe? ¿Y que me confundieron con algo que yo no entendí? ¿Y cómo demonios se Sirenio? –Le preguntó este rápidamente, sin perder la frialdad en su rostro, el rubio teniendo dificultades para entender.-

-Bueno, creo que ninguna de las preguntas te les tengo respuesta…

-/Las sirenas especialmente las "Reinas" lo saben todo, TODO…/

-"Me había olvidado del idiota este…"

-/¡OYE!/ -Harry se salió del agua y se des-transformó, sólo le quedaba el cabello mojado, y gotas bajando por su perfilado rostro.-

-¿Harry te sientes bien?

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

-Estuviste a punto de morir… ¿Seguro que estás bien?

-Perfectamente…

-Esto lo dejaste en el cuarto, sé que es importante para ti, porque nunca te lo quitas… -Le dijo mostrándole el collar del fénix que le había regalado Sirius y Remus, al verlo sintió una gran opresión en el pecho… que no demostró, pero eso no significara que no estuviera allí, con un ahogado gracias se lo colocó debajo de la ropa mientras la luz se volvía a apagarse totalmente.-

-/Si quieres saber por que hablas sirenio, es simple, mientras estés transformado, tendrás todas las cualidades de ese espécimen… fue un acuerdo al que se llegó en el año 10 a.JC./ -Le dijo Mor a modo de documental.-

-'Gracias por la información…'

-/La próxima vez, pregunta… por que no soy adivino…/

-'Sí, sí…'

-¿Quieres cenar?

-Vamos… -Y así se fueron a cenar, Harry tenía muchas cosas que pensar, pero encerrado solo en su cuarto estaba seguro que no iba a llegar a ningún lado, así que simplemente prefirió ir a pensar con ruido.- "Quiero volver a ver a la reina Celestine… Ella dijo que podía buscar respuesta negadas…"

--------------------.º.---------------------------------------.º.-----------------------

Voldemort estaba tras una montaña de papeles, pergaminos, mapas, documentos, manuscritos, papiros, escritos y demás cosas por el estilo, las cuales estaban distribuidas desordenadamente en toda la mesa; ya no solo sus obres eran rojas, si no que también el globo ocular empezaban a pedir un descanso prudencial, el cual este no estaba permitido dársela, la serpiente que había estado en vela junto a su amo lo miraba cansinamente, y luchaba fervientemente para no quedarse dormido.

-_Tom… -_Le habló en parsel la serpiente.- _Tom… ¡TOM! –_Este la miró con una de sus penetrantes miradas, pero esto no tuvo ningún efecto en su compañera.- _Anda a descansar, a sí no vas a durar…_

_-No puedo descansar en estos momentos Nagini… anda a dormir tú… -_Dijo cambiándose de posición, la espalda la tenía acalambrada.-

_-Llevas meses buscando, sabrá "dios" que cosas, y aún no lo consigues, creo que es suficiente para desistir… _

_-A ese ni me lo menciones… Además, no puedo desistir… tengo que encontrar eso, es de vida o muerte…_

_-Eres demasiado fanático Tomy… -_Si las miradas mataran, pues… en estos momentos Nagini no estaría para contarlo.- _¿Qué tienen de especial los "Escritos del Mar muerto"? _

_-Es demasiado profundo para ti… -_Le dijo resentido_.- _

-_Si claro, como lo de la caja de Pandora ¿No? –_Tom estaba a punto de ir a estrangular a su interlocutora, ya se iba a levantar pero se quedó allí parado.- _Thomas ¡Por Merlín! soy casi tú madre, amiga, compañera… te conozco, se que no desistirás pero, estoy preocupada por ti ¿Podrías tenerme un poco de consideración? Primero Salazar, ahora tú… En estos momentos me vas a decir ¿Qué son esos documentos…? _

_-Son escritos según se dice que están escrito por el puño y letra de Dios, en realidad no es una leyenda, yo los vi… El problema es que para poderlos conseguir "Esos que yo vi" necesito volver a un lugar que… no quiero regresar… -_Dijo mirando al cielo, con odio y ¿Melancolía? Debían ser como las dos de la mañana y llevaban dos días sin dormir.- _Así que prefiero encontrar el original…_

_-Tú no tuviste la culpa de eso Tom… ¿Cómo podías saber…? _

_-¡Suficiente! anda a hacer otra cosa –_Le acallóSentándose, pero en vez de seguir con lo que estaba haciendo, se quedó mirando a la ventana, había luna nueva, y ninguna estrella en el oscuro y solitario cielo, sintió un vacío en el estómago, de esos que dan cuando un carro que va a mucha velocidad, baja… La serpiente se fue ofendida.- "¿No tuve la culpa? Fui un completo idiota…"

--------------------.º.---------------------------------------.º.----------------------

Harry se levantó ese lunes más pesado de lo que debería estar, si antes no tenía ganas de nada, pues ahora se había incrementado, en estos momentos lo único que deseaba era estar con Sirius y con Remus hablando y bromeando. No con una cuerda de ególatras y narcisistas que lo único que hacen es pavonearse frente a los más débiles…

Recorrió con su vista todo el comedor apenas si había gente, miró su propia comida, era más lo que había jugado con ella, que lo que había comido, cerró los ojos, suspiró y se pasó la mano por sus desordenados cabellos y por su mente pasó la pregunta del millón ¿Qué pasaría después de allí? ¿Qué haría si se convertía en un guardián? Miró a la mesa y vio que allí estaba el horario de esa semana. La primera clase que tendrían: a Alem… Suspiró mentalmente ejercitarse era lo menos que quería hacer en estos momentos, suficiente tuvo anoche, maldito Mor, ya se desquitaría…

Se levantó lentamente de la mesa, dejando la comida casi completa y se fue a preparar para su primera clase que empezaba en aproximadamente una hora, después de la hora estaban todos escuchando las instrucciones de su profesor, era fácil, ponerse a recordar todo lo que ya habían aprendido para un repaso y una evaluación diagnóstica, mientras los demás se sentaban y esperaban a que les llegara su turno. El primero fue Iant, se tenía que enfrentar a tres maniquís de 40 perfección es decir 120 entre los tres, el profesor le abrió el campo y se puso tras Harry, hace tiempo que no hablaba con él.

-Hola ¿Cómo te va? –Le preguntó apoyándose en un árbol mientras miraba a Iant.-

-No muy bien… -Le dijo mirando fijamente a Iant, grabando sus movimientos.-

-Supe que ya tuvieron su primer encuentro con un superior, Eriel creo ¿No es así?

-A esa ni me la recuerdes… -Dijo comenzado a molestarse, esas palabras aún le resonaban en su cabeza, Alem rió suavemente.-

-Sí ella suele ser un poco rebuscada, proveyendo de profecías a todo el mundo… pero es bien, cuando menos no tiene ese ¿Cómo decirlo?

-Creo que es mejor dejarlo hasta allí…

-Anímate, esta tarde tendrán una sorpresa, ven que te toca… -Dijo arrastrando a Harry hasta llevarlo al "Podium" improvisado, como sabía que el moreno necesitaba descargar su ira subió a 50 los mismos tres… ¿Iant ganó? Pues, como demonio mañoso lo que hizo fue desactivarlos… El ojiverde empezó, con muchas dificultades cabe destacar, Pero Alem sabía que el siempre tenía problema con lo nuevo a excepción con lo que a "Artes oscuras" de cualquier tipo se refería, según lo que decía sus cortos o nulos expedientes, lo único que expresaban los de el joven ojiverde era las cualidades malas que tenía, nunca formulaba sus avances o virtudes, como en otros casos, El cabellos naranjas tuvo después de quince minutos irle a decir que ya basta que faltaban muchas personas, Harry sudaba, pero se sentía realmente mejor.-

-Harry, de verdad que tú si eres agresivo –Le reprochó Lórien cuando el moreno se sentó a su lado.-

-Cállate…

-Hay Harry, deberías tener más modales… eso no es digno de un príncipe…

-Tú eres mi "hermano" así que si no quieres que te ahorque en este momento, por que la adrenalina aún corre por mi cuerpo, te vez más bonito calladito… ¿Por cierto cual va a ser el infarto de tus padres cuando se entere…?

-Es mejor no decir nada hasta trazar una estrategia…

-…–Este se levantó revirando la mirada… Era su turno y Harry lo miró furibundamente.-

**-.En el receso.-**

Después de otras dos clases más y de comer Harry estaba descansando en su media hora libre leyendo, cuando en eso Lórien se le sienta al lado…

-Harry… ¿Qué lees? –El hizo lo que siempre hacía cada vez que alguien trababa de entablar una conversación con él, ignorarlos olímpicamente… el rubio suspiró resignado, tenía curiosidad de donde estaba siempre su hermano cuando nadie le molestaba.- ¡Al mundo de los vivos! –Le gritó Lórien moviéndolo, el moreno lanzó el libro del susto, odiaba que le hiciera eso su concentración a veces era muy grande.-

-¡Grrr! ¡Lórien! ¡No hagas eso! ¿Me quieres matar de un infarto? –Parándose a recoger el libro.-

-Y tú, cada vez que trato de hablar contigo me ignoras… ¿Eso te parece justo? ¿En que parte de espacio sideral te encuentras cada vez que yo quiero hablar contigo? -Le preguntó sin poder retener más la pregunta para él mismo.-

-No lo sé… pero es un medio de desvío, así no pienso en nada…

-¿No estabas leyendo?

-Empecé leyendo después no sé… no me acuerdo…

-Ahora nos toca clases con Merrik…

-A esa no la soporto, de verdad no sé que tienen Orpehria y ella contra mí…

-Te secundo… Parece que hoy va a ser una clase especial…

-¿Especial? –El rubio asintió, pero en eso sonó el timbre, por ende se encaminaron a su próxima clase, Merrik llegó con su acostumbrado mal humor, excluyendo a Iant, y su poca compañía.-

-Hoy vamos a salir fuera de los muros de este recinto –Recitó monótonamente.- Colóquense estas pulseras –Eran un pequeño y delgado hilo de cuero.- Vamos a buscar a sus pegazos, escóndale sus alas como les he enseñado, ensíllenlos, y vamos a ver que sucede…

-/Salir de aquí te va hacer bien…/

-'Dime algo ¿Por qué apareces tan de repente?'

-/No sé… esos momentos son los que tengo algo importante que decir… ¿No has oído habla cuando las palabras pesen más que el silencio?/

-'A ver si puedo ensillarte…' –Mor se empezó a carcajear de la risa, después de media hora todos estaban listos, con sus uniformes impecables, cuando Merrik tomó la palabra.-

-Okey… Tenemos que pasar por varios condados mortales y muggles, por ello es que no pueden utilizar su magia, ni nada que se les parezca, hoy vamos a conocer los dragones y la próxima semana las esfinges… ¿Alguna duda? –Dijo montándose gracialmente en el caballo.- Ahora nadie puede ir más adelante que yo… para evitar perderse, tampoco pueden quedarse rezagados –Todos montaron, y agarraron las riendas.-

-¿Profesora? ¿A dónde pensamos ir a verlos?

-A Rumania por supuesto, sí, sí, vamos a pasar un portal… lo que sucede es que los dragones de aquí son muy "Temperamentales" y poco tratables, por ello pedimos a algunos humanos que los cuidan, no sé como, para estudiarlos un día, Harry se tensó… ¿A Rumania? ¿Humanos que cuidaban dragones? ¿Charlie Weasley?- No pueden anunciar su estado, ni tampoco su nombre… Y lo más importante, omitan hablar con ellos… Recuerden ellos no están a su altura, pero no saben que no lo están…

-"Maldita rasista…"

-¿A quién estamos esperando? –Preguntó Iant.-

-A sí, gracias, otros grupos estarán con nosotros –En ese momento llegaron con sementales ordinarios.- Ahora, quien rompa las reglas juro que sufrirá hasta la muerte… -Esta movió el caballo hacia donde Harry estaba un poco perdido mirando el firmamento.- Especialmente tú Potter, aunque seas esa asquerosa raza, no te vas a poder acercar… -El moreno volteó y la miró carente de sentimientos, como dándole a entender y ¿A mí que me importa? Esta se fue ofendida y el ojiverde, asomó una sonrisa burlona, así emprendieron el largo camino.-

-/No rompas lo que te acaban de decir… ¿Conoces a alguien en Rumania? –Harry asintió.-

-'¿Quiénes son los otros?'

-/Son estudiantes normales y corrientes, después de salir de aquí se dedican a lo que todos los demás hacen, trabajar…/

-'Ah ya veo, es como Hogwarts…'

-/Me imagino… ¿A quien conoces en Rumania?/

-'Espero que esté de vacaciones…'

-/Créeme que todos esperamos eso…/ -Todos iban en silencio, cada vez que pasaban por un lugar mágico, todos los que reconocían al príncipe Lórien, se arrodillaban y era todo un protocolo, cuando pasaban por un condado muggle, todos los miraban con recelo… aunque no tenían nada de extraño.-

--------------------.º.---------------------------------------.º.-----------------------

-El rey de la tierra, acaba de morir… -Anunció una voz en aquel oscuro lugar alumbrado por una sola vela.-

-Eso no puede ser… -Dijo alarmada otra persona del mismo lugar.-

-Fue asesinado –Terminó diciendo la misma voz.-

-¡Demonios! –Aclamó un hombre.- ¿Ahora para encontrar su descendiente?

-¿Y si no ha nacido? –Se levantó otra.-

-Maldición ¡Cálmense! –Se escuchó desde el estrado principal.- por supuesto que ya nació… Es hombre, sólo que el no lo sabe…

-¿Hay un príncipe? –Dijo la segunda voz, un poco más calmada, el del estrado principal, asintió, la otra se dejó caer pesadamente.- ¿Es humano?

-Un mago en realidad…

-Edad, preguntó –Otra voz del tribunal, ya que habían un aproximado de veinte personas en él, pero solo cinco tenían permitido intervenir.-

-Dieciséis… -Dijo calmadamente el del estado principal.-

-Alguien de esa edad ¡No puede tramitar para el trono! ¡Es extremadamente joven!

-No sólo eso –Dijo el hombre que anteriormente había hablado.- ¿Cómo van a ser para achacarle toda esa responsabilidad? –El mayor respondió.-

-Mandaremos ayuda…

-Lo dudo que eso funcione…

-No hay de otra –Dijo la primera voz.-

-Cuando aparezcan las marcas ¿Lo dejaremos sufrir?

-Cuando llegue la ayuda, entenderá…

-Eso es cruel –Dijo Eriel, levantándose del estrado y descubriéndose la cara.- My lord, no puedo tolerar ese atropello, por dios es un niño…

-Tenemos que saber cuanto puede resistir y guardar un secreto…

--------------------.º.---------------------------------------.º.-----------------------

Alguien estaba en una amplia cama durmiendo en su cama cansadamente, hacia días que no podía dormir ni dos horas seguidas por los constantes llamados y encargos, su energía estaba en el límite de su cuerpo… Su cabeza había empezado a palpitar, y un dolor punzante apareció… El dormitante se quitó las sábanas y se puso una mano en la cabeza para aplacar el dolor… el rubio abrió los ojos, y se apretó fuertemente, eso parecía migraña, pasó cinco minutos en esa posición y el dolor no daba señas de aplacar.

-¡Argh! –Dijo tirándose contra la cama.- "Demonios, pareciera que mí cabeza fuera a estallar…" –Cerró los ojos fuertemente, y se empezó a retorcer en la cama, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en ese estado, pero en ese momento el dolor cedió totalmente, y Draco Malfoy quedó jadeante de nuevo en su cama, se quitó las manos de la cabeza y cuando las miró estaban todas llenas de sangre, se trató de levantar, pero sintió un fuerte mareo que lo devolvió a su posición inicial, ahora con más cuidado lo intentó… y vio que de sus orejas aún salía un fino hilo de sangre.-

Fue al baño caminando lentamente, por los mareos que aún persistían, y se lavó los odios con extremo cuidado, después de secarse salió y se sentó en su cama, se vio detalladamente en el espejo, no tenía contusión o herida alguna, preocupado se volvió a acostar, aunque trató de dormir, preguntas que pasaban fugaz por su mente, no lo dejaban, dos horas después pudo caer en un sueño liviano.

--------------------.º.---------------------------------------.º.-----------------------

Todo seguía como normalmente iba, ciudadanos normales y otros no tanto iban y venían, ellos agarraban las rutas más escabrosas para pasar con caballos, muchos de ellos caían o perdían el control, no precisamente hablando del grupo "de candidatos para los guardianes…" ellos se las arreglaban como podían aunque aún así tenían mucha dificultades, especialmente por las bajadas empinadas que tenían que hacer sobre fango resbaloso, se detuvieron en un condado pequeño, a descansar del vertiginoso viaje, Harry y los demás estaban cubiertos todos de lodos al tener que salvar a todos los caídos. En la primera acera que vieron se sentaron.

-Este viaje es muy difícil… -Pronunció débilmente Gaara, mientras tomaba agua.-

-Y me lo dices a mí ¿Es esos no saben salvarse ellos mismos? –Dijo el moreno de ojos verdes, viendo el cielo el cual estaba empezando a oscurecer.-

-Esto más bien parece una prueba –Expuso Lórien, pasándose los dedos por el cabello.- Quiero regresarme… la verdad que no tengo nada de ganas de ir a Rumania… Menos a ver dragones…

-A mí me tocó enfrentarme con un, cola cuerno húngaro, cuando tenía catorce años… La verdad que no me apetece ver a ningún dragón después de eso… -Dijo Harry con una mano en la cara, cuatro horas después todos limpios y "descansados" Volvían a estar en el camino, como antes nadie hablaba, todo el mundo parecía estar muy sumido en sus pensamientos o preocupados por no caer o tropezar en el camino, como para pronunciar palabra, así siguieron, la verdad que ya estaba fastidioso… demasiado obstinante, eran como las doce de la noche, cuando Merrik rompió el silencio mortuorio que había.-

-Bueno, ahora sólo queda pasar el portal y ya, recuerden que no pueden hablar con nadie, no van a poder dormir, ya que allá serán las doce del mediodía, pero nadie lo debe saber –La mujer se bajó de su pegazo el cual se quedó inmóvil, esta abrió el portal, Harry alzó una ceja, porque, mientras recitaba el conjuro, unas marcas parecidas a las que le aparecían a él, tomaron posesión de la mujer, sólo que estás eran azul cielo metalizadas, y que rodeaban todo el cuerpo (De lo que se podía ver) hasta formar una especie de Tiara que abarcaba todo el entrecejo, todos entraron en el portal, y las luz les dio de lleno dañando sus pobres ojos, Harry bajó sus barreras a ver si, sentía a alguien conocido, pudo sentir el cansancio y el fastidio de todos, incluido el de la profesora, con un poco de odio mezclado ¿Hacía a quien? Por deducción, al su mundo, se bajaron.-

-Tengo sueño… -Dijo Lórien.-

-¿Tú que crees? ¿Que todos los demás no?

-¿Bajaste tus barreras? –Harry asintió.-

-Estaba buscando auras conocidas… para alejarme de ellas lo mayor posible… -Le dijo antes de que se pusiera a echarle un sermón Marca registrada, Lórien "Estoy preocupado por mí hermano".-

-Profesora… -Pregunto Iant, con cansancio latente en el cuerpo y la vista.-

-¿Si?

-¿Regresar va a ser igual? –Todos se tensaron al oír la pregunta.-

-No, eso era una prueba de resistencia y potencia…

-Gané… -Dijo Lórien quitándole la molesta silla del lomo a Lein, la cual, estiró sus alas.-

-No apostamos… -Le recordó Harry.-

-Cierto –Le respondió mientras lo veía hacer lo mismo con Nightmare.-

-¿Por qué no podemos decir que venimos de Hong Kong y que nos dejen dormir?

-¿Hong Kong? –Preguntó Lórien extrañado, el moreno reviró los ojos.-

-Otra cuidad de otro continente… -Apuntó el moreno, secamente.- ¿Cómo es posible que no sepas de otros paralelos? Ocairo lo dijo una vez en sus clases ¿Recuerdas las "Aldeas" humanas?

-Emmmm… sí… creo, pero para ¿Qué quiero yo aprenderme eso?

-Caso perdido amigo… -Le respondió Harry a modo de respuesta, ya que era cierto, a Lórien, se le hacía innecesario esos conocimientos, pero si era un príncipe ¿No tenía que conocer de cultura general aunque no fuera la de su propia región?

-Aquí tienen lo que deberían hacer… no hay receso, si quieren comer, lo tendrán que hacer trabajando, el taller, consiste en cincuenta preguntas que deben contestar, todo tiene que estar listo para las doce de la noche –Dijo pegándole bruscamente un papel el pecho a Harry.- las parejas son ustedes dos, para que no se pongan a buscar tan lejos…

-Pero que se… -El moreno ojiverde de le tapó la boca, y esta siguió de largo.- que se cree ¡Ella no te puede tratar de esa manera!

-Ella no sabe del porque no me puede tratar de esa manera, así que, más bien te estoy salvando el pellejo… -Lórien se calló al instante, estuvo a punto de cometer la estupidez más grande de su vida.-

-No esperes que te lo agradezca…

-No lo espero… Además empecemos, aunque estoy casi segura de que no lo vamos a terminar, cada uno va a ser una pregunta vale, y quien termine primero hace la última ¿Vale?

-Razonable… -Empezaron con el trabajo, Harry se sorprendió de que este trabajo, o algo parecido lo había hecho en clases de Hogwarts… Así que estaba en ventaja, por primera vez en meses, estaba pisando un terreno "conocido" El trabajo empezaba así, diga los doce usos de la sangre de Dragón… Esto le trajo malos recuerdos, pésimos, uno por Malfoy y dos por Dumbledore y Lórien lo percibió en el cambio de su cara.- ¿Pasa algo malo?

-Me vino a la mente algo de lo que no querría acordarme…

-¿Recuerdos? –Harry dejó de escribir.-

-No son precisamente los mejores…

-Me fui de allí con la mala impresión…

-Me ofrezco a escucharte, saca algo de adentro, te vas a ahogar en la desesperación…

-¿Quieres que te hable de mí mayor enemigo y de el imbécil que quería tenerme controlado? No lo creo…

-¿Por qué te trae de malas un dragón? –Harry miró hacía otro lado sentándose y a seguir escribiendo.-

-Uno se llama Draco y el otro fue el que descubrió los doce usos de la sangre…

-En tú vida… no la has pasado nada bien… ¿Qué te haría sonreír por aunque fuera cinco segundos?

-Nunca lo he sabido y la verdad no quiero averiguarlo…

-Si ni un beso de un ángel pudo… ahí ya está difícil…

-Deja el melodrama y no me recuerdes eso ¿Quieres? –Dijo Harry volviendo al trabajo, así pasaban las horas, unas más rápidas que las otras, dependiendo de cual fuese la pregunta, la verdad es que cada uno era más extraña que la otra, pero todas eran como especies de acertijos que con el tiempo o respondiendo otras preguntas se llegaba a las respuestas, ya eran como las seis de la tarde cuando se volvieron a detener para descansar la mano-

-Bueno no falta mucho –Anunció con desgana el rubio príncipe.-

-Que consuelo… yo me quiero ir de aquí… -Dijo mirándose la mano, mañana prometía una hinchazón segura.- ¡¿Y a donde vamos a ver las esfinges a Egipto?! –Preguntó molesto.-

-Lo dudo… además me reniego…

-Lórien… -Le dijo amenazante.-

-Pero no hemos comido nada en todo el día… Sólo mirar a este pequeño Dragón que ha pasado todo el día durmiendo…

-Tengo unas ganas de ahogar a Merrik, y después cortarla en pedacitos… -Dijo con instintos asesinos.- Espero que a Orpehria no se le ocurra una fascinante idea como esta…

-Respira hondo Bro… -Le trató de calmar el ojigris, si seguía teniendo esos pensamientos se jugaba lo que fuera que Harry iría a matar a la profesora de turno, el moreno simplemente cambió de posición y apoyó su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano, con un gesto de molestia total en su cara.- ¿Qué te parece si terminamos? –Harry asintió.-

--------------------.º.---------------------------------------.º.-----------------------

Hermione estaba senada en una solitaria biblioteca arreglando unos detalles para la orden, Ron debería estar durmiendo en estos momentos, o faltaba poco para despertarse. Aún no se resignaba a que dieran por muerto a Harry ¿Cómo era posible? Además después de todo lo que hizo por el mundo mágico se atreven a dejarlo a sí, a su suerte ¿Qué clase de compañerismo era ese? Era extraño que Sirius y Remus no hayan dicho nada tampoco, será que de verdad había muerto. Miró el cielo azul claro con toques de naranjas que anuncian el amanecer.

En ese momento Draco Malfoy entró a la biblioteca en la mesa donde se encontraba la sangre sucia de Granger, sin mucha piedad, ni clemencia, y con peor humo que de costumbre, la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Granger, tienes ya los papeles –Preguntó secamente el chico de dieciséis años.-

-Bueno días Malfoy ¿Qué te caíste de la cama? -Malfoy no estaba para juegos esa mañana, el dolor de cabeza amenazaba con incrementar si no se quedaba quieto en todo el día, le arrancó los papeles de la mano a Granger, y salió masajeándose la cabeza.-

-"¿Cómo demonios fue que yo terminé así…? Maldición, en este momentos es cuando hace falta el cara-rajada, para que dé sus premoniciones de lo que piensa hacer el lord oscuro próximamente, y así no tener que dárnosla de adivinos piratas… Pero no, al _Golden Boy_ le da por desaparecerse sin dejar rastro… Ahora la pregunta del millón ¿Por qué el vejete lo habrá dado como muerto? Eso es lo más extraño de todo" –El dolor hizo un aumento considerable, y se presionó más duro para aplacar el dolor aunque sabía que eso era totalmente in utilitario, ya estaba fuera del castillo, ellos fueron eliminado de muchas clases, que o tomaban en la noche o simplemente no tomaban, para poder dedicarse de lleno a sus trabajos, era muy corta la edad y tan grande la responsabilidad.-

Inconscientemente había llegado a las orillas del lago, donde el calamar gigante empezaba a hacer de las suyas, miró el deforme reflejo que le daba el agua, el no dormir le estaba arruinando de sobre manera su aspecto… Necesitaba vacaciones o alguna liberación… Pero por ahora eso eran solo lejanos sueños, miró un momento hacia el cielo, y cuando volvió a mirar al lago para marcharse de una vez, una rosa blanca estaba flotando sobre la tranquilas y oscuras aguas del lago.

Se agachó, con extremo cuidado, se arremangó la túnica y cogió con delicadeza la flor, era la copia de la que había puesto en la tumba simbólica de Potter, solamente que en negativo, cuando se vio la mano, ya no estaba la rosa si no que esta le estaba sangrando, como si la hubiese apretado fuertemente, como por acto reflejo la sumergió en el agua, y la sangre empezó a difuminarse al contacto con ella, Los rasgos de Draco eran todo un poema indescifrable… Sacó la mano y efectivamente, tenía los puntos de las espinas, aún salían pequeñas gotas de aquel vital líquido, y corrían hasta perderse en las blancas mangas, por haberse mezclados con el agua.

-"Declarado… desde hoy, me estoy volviendo loco…" –Comparó las dos manos, y también tenía las especies de picadas, pero no estaban ni sangrantes, ni dolientes, ni rojas…- "Estoy en un total desequilibrio mental… y corporal… ¿Qué viene ahora? La verdad que no lo quiero averiguar" –Siguió caminando hacia su destino, que era el ministerio de magia ¿El no iba a ser mortífago? ¿El no iba a seguir el camino de su padre? Pero ¿Ahora de que servía, si los dos estaban muertos?-

Llegó al ministerio de magia, desde que su padre había recibido el beso del Dementor, después un fatídico y terminal, Avada Kedavra; y su madre se había suicidado al saberlo, el camino en estos momentos estaba totalmente negro y sin ninguna luz que le guiara por ese oscuro túnel, se había tenido que ocupar de todo lo referente a su familia, más el colegio era estrés total… había que decir que sin ninguna compañía se volvía fastidiosa la vida, no sabía por que, pero, algo le hacía falta… alguien ya conocido, pero no sabía identificar quien era… Juró por lo bajo que cuando la recordara, la buscaría no la dejaría ir por ninguna razón del mundo, tenía que buscar una razón para vivir, y había oído que el cariño y amor cumplían muy bien ese papel.

-_Usted está ingresando al ministerio de magia, nombre completo y departamento, por favor… _-Le dijo el teléfono muggle.-

-Draco Lucius Malfoy Black… Departamento Ejecutivo Ext. 410-053

-_Confirmado. Buenos días señor Malfoy… _-Dijo la operadora, y la cabina de teléfono se convirtió en una especie ascensor muggle, se detuvo para que pudiera salir, se situó frente a una puerta llamó tres veces y alguien lo invitó a pasar, era la secretaria del ministro de magia.-

-¡Oh! Señor Malfoy ¿Qué hace usted aquí? –Preguntó coquetamente, este puso su voz más dura y la cara más cruel que pudo y le respondió.-

-Que esto llegue al ministro lo más rápido posible, yo me tengo que devolver al colegio, tengo clases…

-Interesante…

-¿Sabe algo? Deje la coquetería en horas de trabajo… -Le dijo sádicamente Draco, y la secretaría se sonrojó apenada, siempre era lo mismo, solo que hoy, no estaba de ánimos para nada, llegó al colegio de nuevo, pero no asistió a ninguna clase si no, que se quedó en su cuarto tratando de descansar algo.-

-"Si sigo en estas… empezaré a tomar somníferos… -Dijo como decisión final. Cerró los ojos fallando miserablemente al tratar de de quedarse dormido.-

--------------------.º.---------------------------------------.º.-----------------------

Harry abrió un ojo para consultar la hora… ya habían regresado del "Fabuloso" viaje al mundo "normal" Aunque tenía todo el sueño del mundo no lograba conciliar el sueño… alguien se lo estaba arrebatando… eso era totalmente estúpido pensar en eso, pero ¿A quién más podría echarle la culpa más que a él mismo…? pronunció el conjuro divisó un borroso "2:00 a.m.". Dos nombres rondaban en su cabeza, Draco Malfoy y Tom Riddle, tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto además de que muchas personas iban a salir heridas y lastimadas… Miró a Lórien, estaba profundamente dormido, se miró la marca que tenía en la palma de la mano, producto de la unión de sangre… Había inmiscuido a otra persona, apretó el puño…

-"Dios, déjame respirar… Si es que existes te lo imploro…"

-/No le ruegues…/

-'Piérdete…'

-/¡Gracias a ti no puedo dormir!/ -Le dijo molesto.-

-'¡Quiero vacaciones…!' –Le dijo estirándose fuertemente con las manos el rostro.-

-/Para eso falta mucho… trata de dormir para que me dejes dormir a mí…/

-'¿Tú crees que estoy despierto por que quiero verdad?' –Le preguntó exasperado.- 'Además ni que yo se agarra los párpados'

-/¡ENTONCES DEJA DE PENSAR!/ -Le dijo ya fuera de sus cabales.-

-'¿Cómo se hace eso animal de pacotilla?'

-/¡Duérmete de una vez! "_¡Desmanius!_"/ –Le gritó desde a dentro, Harry sintió como perdía la movilidad de sus músculos y que sus párpados se cerraban, hasta que su cabeza dio fuertemente contra la almohada, desmayándose al instante.- /Por fin se durmió, Si sigue así lo voy a tener a punto de pociones para dormir sin soñar…/

--------------------.º.---------------------------------------.º.-----------------------

_Lo pensaba hacer más largo… pero después no iba a tener ni la menor idea de donde terminarlo… Estos capítulos siguientes (Incluyendo este) van a ser relleno, nada relevante… por que sí no quedaría cortada feamente, para pasar a una de las partes importantes… No vale la pena dejar Reviews para estos capítulos, aquí contestaré los Rews de capítulo pasado. _

_Reviews: _

the angel of the Dreams: Feliz cumpleaños atrasadísimo… si Iant, va a morir no te preocupes… pero lo necesitaba, aun lo necesito en realidad, mejor nuestro Harry … Cuídate gracias por leer! Bye!

amelieblackde Malfoy: No es Slash como tal, es que va a pasar algo "Duradero" entre Harry y Draco, no sé como explicarlo. Pero tranquila yo no hago cosas fuertes, lo vas a pasar como si fuera agua ;) te lo aseguro, tranquila tengo ojos en la nuca XD, pero gracias por avisar! Bye!

Angel-de-Luz: Gracias, pero no es para tanto… Bueno… a mí Mor no me cae de lo mejor, pero necesitaba algo o alguien para martirizar a Harry, y ahora si me cae bien XD, si la verdad es muy bello, un poco engreído. Mor: Hey! Pero bueno, gracias por las felicitaciones, nos vemos!

Selene1981: Gracias… si yo también soy muy aficionada al Slash, normalmente es lo único que leo, no es tan raro, verás que los prota de esta serie son Harry Draco y Tom, aunque este último está para primero agravar las cosas y después medio arreglarlas (no, no es Harry/Tom/Draco, ni nada que se le parezca) Tú sigue leyendo XD ya verás! Eh aquí el capítulo nada especial espero que no me mates, Bye!

remus-lupin-black-darkg: Con Draco, como se lo toma, nada bien, pero nada hace con protestar, gracias por preguntar, bye!

my way: No es para tanto U gracias, en este capítulo cambiarás de opinión, pero necesito que siga como va. Bye!

kittychan: Gracias, misterio es lo que le va a sobrar, Me gusta poner a Harry de martir XD jeje, no tranquila, mira no es un Slash como tal, es algo ligero, es más bien una protección, no sé como explicarte… tranquila que no lo vas a sentir… además falta su trayecto, Gracias por leer! Bye!

Silvia: Thanks!!!!

zephyr hb: Thanks you for read XD

Diana-Lily-Potter: Querida Sirius está vivo en mí historia XD al el sí lo verá, gracias, nos vemos! Bye!

Isis: Gratias XD

Devil Lady Hitokiri: Madre… Draco es mortífago pero espía de la orden una rosa negra, esa escena significa algo importante, tanto ahora como más adelante ;) pero no te puedo adelantar más, eh aquí la pirata actualización bye! Kisses!

leuke selene: yo tengo un mail con ese nick, de donde lo sacaste XD tengo curiosidad… T.T para el final falta todavía no la dejaré tranquila bye! Thanks!

Oromea-Malfoy: Gracias por leer ;) muy observadora si tiene que ver el parecido! Voldemort ya verás no te puedo decir, ya entenderás sorry gracias de nuevo BYE!

Atte. Liuny


	9. Explicaciones, Rúbricas y Reseñas

**The call of the Angels**

**Summary: **Harry es llamado por los ángeles, para ser un guardián, aparece misteriosamente en un recinto secreto, donde tendrá que aprender a controlar sus miedos rabias y pesares, Los escritos del mar negro, han sido descubiertos, Voldemort consigue la inmortalidad, y alguien aparece para recordar momentos de dolor. Morir o vivir, todo por nada, Hermanos de sangre dada.

**Disclaimer: **Nada está hecho con ánimo de lucro, todo es de Rowling y a quien ella se los quiera dar, todo lo demás es mío (Entiéndase por trama y demás personajes).

**Explanations:** "Palabra": Pensamientos, /Palabra/: Carla mental de los pegazos, 'Palabra': charla mental de Harry, _Cursiva: _Diferentes idiomas que serán especificados.

--------------------.º.---------------------------------------.º.-----------------------

**Capítulo IX: Explicaciones, Rúbricas y Reseñas.**

Las cuatro de la mañana acababan de dar en el reloj de pared, todo aún estaba tranquilo, dos personas dormían, el rubio de la cama derecha, se revolvió inconscientemente en su cama. Flashes sin sentido de nada, pasaron rápidamente por su cabeza, para después quedarse en una suspensión blanquecina, lentamente se empezó a ver algo coherente.

Una persona estaba sonriendo radiante, unas alas blanco puro se desplegaban, mientras sostenían su ligero peso, el sol brillaba acompañándole a su alegre panorama, y todo estaba azul y dorado, Él descendió lentamente, esa sonrisa que sacaría a la luz a la persona más depresiva del planeta, sus alas cubrían su cuerpo, sus pies tocaron en el agua, y una onda se explayó por todo lo ancho.

Cuando apareció el reflejo, el mismo ser apareció de distinta manera, con alas negras, una expresión vacía en el rostro, y unos ojos carente de brillos, los dos lo miraron, el ser de luz, por llamarlo de alguna manera, le miró tiernamente, el otro le miró con una sonrisa oscura y sádica. Cuando dio un paso, alguien abría un ojo a mitad de la madrugada confundido. Lo primero que hizo fue mirar a su lado, en el cual estaba otra cama y dormitaba su compañero de cuarto, Harry, frunció el ceño ligeramente.

-"¿Un sueño?" –Se preguntó.- "Tenía tiempo… que no soñaba, años podría decir… Eso fue muy extraño" –Dejó de mirar a su compañero para posarse en reloj, que marcaba las seis de la mañana, trató de volver a dormir pero el sueño no dejaba de merodear en su mente, así que sin tener de otra se levantó, se dirigió al baño, a los veinte minutos estaba listo, cuando abrió la puerta y justo en ese momento el ojiverde también giró de ella.- ¿Harry?

-¿Te caíste de la cama? –Le preguntó el moreno reprimiendo un bostezo.-

-No ¿Y tú?

-Yo siempre me levanto a esta hora –Le dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia de este mundo.-

-¿Enserio?

-¿Me vas a dejar pasar?

-¿AH? ¿Qué? –Le preguntó, se había quedado en la luna, el sueño le vino a la mente en esos momentos.-

-Lórien TOC, TOC –Le dio ligero golpes en la cabeza.- ¿Regresamos a la realidad? ¿Te pasa algo?

-Emmm, no, pasa… -Le dijo adentrándole en el baño, no sabía si decírselo o no… además ¿Quién sería esa persona? tenía que ser un ángel o una criatura superior, sus alas… su sonrisa, pero después… todo fue tan oscuro… Era como su de repente toda su felicidad hubiese sido escondida… Sin darse cuenta, se había sentado en la cama y su mirada se había perdido en el infinito, Harry ya había salido del baño y lo había visto perdido tan impropio en él.-

-Lórien… -Le dijo pasándole una mano por la cara preocupado, el rubio lo miró desconcertado.- ¿Mal día?

-No…no… -Tartamudeó, Harry se subió el sobretodo y se puso en posición de cuclillas.-

-¿Qué te pasa? –Le preguntó penetrándole con la mirada, lo que hizo que el rubio se mordiera el labio inferior, esa mirada de Harry siempre lo mortificaba de sobre manera.-

-Nada… no me pasa nada, enserio Harry… Ven ¿Vamos a desayunar? –Le dijo un poco más confiado, agarrándole del brazo.-

-Lórien –Repitió Harry mientras iba siendo llevado del brazo.- Hay una muy mala costumbre que yo poseo, que la verdad, no quisiera que se te pegara…

-Harry, no hay ninguna maña ¿Vale? Ya deja de preocuparte…

-Si tú lo dices…

--------------------.º.---------------------------------------.º.-----------------------

Un hombre estaba durmiendo en su cama cansadamente, al final, el sueño había ganado la inútil batalla, todo estaba despejado, se escuchaba una frágil rapsodia a lo lejos, una persona con una sotana negra que le cubría todo hasta la cara.

-Tom… -Le llamó aquella mujer tan misteriosa, este simplemente seguía sumido en su profunda oscuridad, en esos momentos el Lord despertó sobresaltadamente mirando escudriñante hacía el frente.-

-"Esa voz… ¿Quién demonios era?" –Dijo volviéndose a dejar caer pesadamente en la cama, una sonrisa que se elevaba en el aire, Tom había caído de nuevo dormido, en brazos de Morfeo.-

--------------------.º.---------------------------------------.º.-----------------------

Eran las doce del mediodía, todos estaban comiendo, Lórien había pasado todo el día en el santo aire de las nebulosas, su atención y concentración se habían ido por el retrete, Harry lo miraba por el rabillo del ojos y disimuladamente, otra vez se había perdido en sus pensamientos, el ojiverde, tronó los dedos en frente de la cara del rubio y este reaccionó asustándose.

-¿Harry? –Pronunció recuperando la compostura.-

-Ya sé que no tienes nada –Dijo irónicamente.- Simplemente estaba devolviéndote a la realidad…

-Harry yo…

-¿Puedes dejar el dramatismo y decirme que te pasa? –Pronunció ya bastante molesto.-

-Yo… emmmm… es que anoche tuve un sueño y por más que intento no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza –Harry ladeó su cabeza y alzó una ceja, hasta más no poder.- ¿Qué?

-¿Y estás así por eso? Hay Lórien… ¿Me lo quieres contar o lo dejamos hasta allí?

-El problema es… que creo que el de mí sueño… Eres tú… -Harry apoyó su cabeza en la palma de su mano, usando como respaldo la mesa.-

-¿A si? Mira Lórien, yo que hayas soñado acerca de mí, debe ser pura conmoción…

-No Harry, es… como si tuvieras una doble personalidad… o hubiera dos tú… -Harry estaba mirando el plato distraídamente, y el rubio con una mano le levantó el mentón y acercó mucho la cara, su respiración se podía sentir, el ojiverde volvió a alzar una ceja, pero el ojigris no le importó estaba buscando algo en los ojos de Harry.-

-Mis ojos son fosas verdes insondables… Lórien… -Dijo seriamente, el mismo se había encargado de que nadie pudiera ver más, de lo que el permitiera… suponía que si su profesor de pociones viera en estos momentos su nivel de Oclumancy, estaría ¿orgulloso? O mejor dicho… furioso…-

-Eso es lo frustrante… -Dijo soltándole, todo el mundo se les había quedado viendo, pero cuando los dos estaban juntos, normalmente se formaba un universo paralelo, donde nadie más cabía, donde nadie más podía entrar…

-/Buenos días…/ -Dijo Mor políticamente.-

-'Mediodías querrás decir, quiero que sepas que aún estoy muy molesto contigo… ¿Cómo te atreves a desmayarme desde adentro?' –Una tercera voz apareció en su cabeza.-

-"Supéralo Harry, dale las gracias, cuando menos pudiste dormir toda una noche…" -Mentalizó Lórien, pero no pudieron decir nada más, era curioso que lo único que podía oír de Harry, eran las conversaciones con Mor, o sí estaba en extremo peligro podía sentirlo vagamente, pero nada más de allí, en eso sonó el primer timbre que anunciaba la reincorporación de las clases, así que dejaron el comedor, para dirigirse a _Arquería, _la idea no le gustó mucho al moreno, su condición aún era vulnerable, y si se salía de control, no sabía cuales eran las consecuencias.-

-Esto es tan estimulante –Dijo Harry satíricamente, mientras miraba el sol, estaban parados en medio del bosque, Orpehria no se había aparecido por allí, de repente todos sintieron como la tierra temblaba, y a lo lejos se podía ver una dragón que venía como drogado, confundido por la maestra, de esa asignatura.- Dragones… esto era lo último que faltaba… -Suspiró frustradamente.- ¿Cuanto quieres apostar que soy el primero? –Le susurró a Lórien el cual lo escuchó sin problemas, este se pasó una mano por los lacios y peinados cabellos, era cierto, si Merrik le tenía recelo, Orpehria, le tenía una manía única.-

-Bueno –Dijo como siempre.- todos van a tener que enfrentarse a un dragón, todos ahora conocen sus fortalezas y debilidades, como atar y como podrían ser atacados, todos tienen un grado diez de cien, claro que el diez tiene sus decimales…

-¿Y dónde están los otros diez dragones? –Preguntó uno de ellos, en ese momento, diez figuras, se alzaron en el cielo, con un grito ensordecedor, eran Alem, Amago, Merrik y Melina, que llevaban en suspensión a los nueve dragones restantes.-

-¿Quién será el primero? –Dijo arrogantemente Iant, que había salido de las sombras, Harry le hirvió la sangre al oírlo, cegado por su ira, dio un paso inconscientemente hacía delante, pero Lórien lo despertó antes de que lo expulsaran, nadie sabía que Iant había tratado de asesinar al ojiverde, y con todo lo que había pasado, era mejor que siguiera en secreto.-

-Cálmate… -Le reprimió agarrándole fuertemente el cuello de la túnica.- Orpehria te expulsaría sin previo juicio, y si lo hacen, no les sentará muy bien saber que eres un inmortal –Esto fue dicho a la par que la profesora decía.-

-Respondiendo a tú pregunta, al que el dragón elija… -Soltó la cuerda de este, y despertó del trance, furioso se arremetió contra dos alumnos que estaban hablando distraídamente, pero el moreno sintió como una furia traspasaba sus barreras, agarró a Lórien, y se lanzó al piso, mientras que el dragón el cual era totalmente negro, con las crines moradas llamantes pasaba por encima de ellos apenas rozándole.-

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó preocupado, el dragón venía con todo de nuevo, Lórien asintió, Harry lanzó lejos a rubio mientras que el se deslizaba por debajo, eludiéndolo por segunda vez.-

-Interesante… eligió a Potter –Dijo Amago, ese era el dragón más poderoso… era el líder de los nueve que restaban.-

-Ojalá y lo liquide de una vez… -Apuntó Merrik, a la vez que su hermano gemelo la miraba reprobante, el chico bajó sus barreras émpatas, ojalá no lo hubiese hecho, pero, ya al pasado… atrás.-

-/Te enfrentas con un dragón y a ti lo primero que se te ocurre es usar tú empatía…/ -Le regañó el pegazo.-

-Cierra la boca… -Respondió en alto, mientras el dragón le hacía una fea herida en el brazo.- "Maldita sea… ¿Podrías ser de más utilidad?" –Pero no esperó la respuesta, si no que, sacó su varita y usando lo que peor se le daba "Su puntería" Le lanzó un hechizo de conjuntivitis a los ojos, que era la debilidad de estos, pero, tuvo que subir sus barreras de nuevo descuidándose, el dolor era demasiado fuerte, por el dolor, aumentó el desespero, todos miraban expectante ¿Lo mataría? ¿Sobreviviría? Ya lo había herido, se abalanzó de nuevo, sintiendo su aroma esta vez no lo pudo evadir, si no que chocaron de frente colisionando, todo se alzó en humo, Lórien trataba de buscarlos, Melina despejó el lugar, y vieron que Harry se escudaba con los brazos y los ojos cerrados, pero trabando en paso del dragón una espera plateada azulada, no permitía que hiriera al moreno, todos se quedaron sorprendidos, de que el ojiverde pudiera crear una semejante barrera… El dragón retrocedió cuando recibió una descarga eléctrica, el Gryffindor, se deshizo de la barrera, sin intenciones de seguir con esta masacre, simplemente se acercaba cuidadosamente, pasaron unos momentos, y lo tocó, y este se dejaba acariciar, al poco tiempo de susurrarle algunas palabras, la bestia, calló desmayada sin mayor daño al piso.- "Esto me parece un ultraje ¿Qué querían? ¿Qué lo matara?" –Pensó para él.-

-/Esa era la idea…/

-¡Harry! –Le dijo Lórien preocupado.- ¿Estás bien? –Mientras hablaba le levantó la manga, y vio que ya la herida estaba prácticamente curada, esto lo hizo soltar la respiración que había aguantado, Amago y Alem se acercaron, para dar los resultados.-

-Sabrán los altos elfos que clase de demonio te protege, para haber ejercido semejante acto, pero esa herida en el brazo te deja en un 9 de 10, la idea era que lo mataras, pero, veo que no fue así…

-¿Por qué habría de matar a una criatura que no me ha hecho nada, y que aparte la indujeron a atacarme? –Pronunció secamente, Lórien iba a agregar algo, pero Harry lo agarró y se lo llevó.- Ven, no valla a ser que tú seas el segundo, y terminemos como la otra vez…

-Soltaremos al segundo dragón, después de este pequeño intrincado –Dijo Melina, neutral.- No esperamos que todo tengan el "misericordioso" corazón del señor Potter, así que, a ver quien sigue… -Soltaron al segundo dragón que era todo de diferentes tonalidades de rojo, que atacó a Iant, el cual tuvo que hacer un mortal hacia atrás ya que estaba desprevenido, después Gaara, después Lórien y así sucesivamente, U dragón completamente azul con cabellos plateados, el cual tuvo que entrar en el agua para salvarse de una llamarada azulada, quedando totalmente mojado, tres horas después todos estaban en el piso cansados, a Harry le tocado pelear dos veces sin que los profesores pudieran detenerle, un dragón plateado, que su pelaje ardía con llamas de luz, y garras de acero, se lo había puesto difícil, ese dragón era de un 50.50 de nivel, y estaba allí por que era uno de la banda, en total eran once, pero ese era el más sabio, el guía; casi le costaba la vida pero milagrosamente el dragón se detuvo antes de quemarlo con sus rayos de luz blanca, y retrocedió como si se hubiese dado cuenta de que estaba cometiendo una atrocidad.-

-¿Quieren que lleguemos a ser guardianes o matarnos de inanición? –Preguntó Harry tirado en el piso jadeando, por haber sido el último en pelear, y el primero…-

-No lo sé… -Preguntó el príncipe en semejantes condiciones, con las manos cubriéndose los ojos.-

-No se queden allí cuerda de holgazanes, tienen que ir a sus demás clases –Dijo Merrik con desprecio en su voz, todos protestaron y se levantaron tambaleantes…-

-Si me mandan hacer más magia… vomitaré… -Concluyó Harry, con una mano en el estómago.-

-¿Enfrentarnos con dragones? No me importa si tienen un nivel bajo ¡Eso es un ultraje! –Dijo Lórien entrando al salón de "magia curativa".-

-Lórien… ¿De que te quejas? Yo tuve que gastar el sesenta por ciento, más de mí poder… -Al sentarse el rubio se detuvo en seco.-

-¿No sabes por que ese dragón no te dejó a las brazas? –Preguntó con cierta curiosidad.-

-Estaba demasiado asustado como para razonar en esos momentos –Se sinceró Harry.-

-¿Tú sientes miedo?

-Soy un ser humano ¿Sabes?

-Cierto… a veces se me olvida… -La profesora los recibió cálidamente, y se dedicó a curar las heridas y quemadas de los alumnos, a las diez de la noche, Harry en estaba frente al lago, vacilando quería ir con la reina sirena, pero una vez allí ¿Que le diría? Se lanzó al agua y mejor no haberlo hecho estaba endemoniadamente fría… pero, aguantando, se trató de convertir en animago, esta vez fue más difícil, ya que había un factor que lo distraía…, El frío. No obstante lo consiguió y después de dudarlo otro poco más, se hundió a las profundidades del océano, la piedra poseía una florescencia natural y podía ver perfectamente en aquellos oscuros escondrijos. Llegó a donde había estado la otra vez, y por poco y no muere de un susto cuando otra persona estaba ¿Esperando? Sentada en una de las rocas tejiéndose el cabello, no sabía si había sentido su presencia o la luminiscencia lo había delatado, se calmó al ver que era la propia Celestine, este se inclinó ante la reina, y esta con una sonrisa se acercó, asiendo suavemente su cara, en sus manos.-

-No mí príncipe…, soy yo la que debería inclinarme hacía usted…

-No lo haga… por favor… -Esta le volvió a sonreír, mostrando los colmillos que sobresalían.- y trátame de tú por favor, nada de usted… ¿Cómo sabía que iba a bajar en estos precisos momentos?

-Las sirenas como yo… somos sabías mí príncipe… su presencia es bastante llamativa, como para no sentirla…

-Me llamo Harry…

-Lo sé pequeño… Dime ¿Qué respuestas buscas en mí que estás tan desesperado?

-¿Esto está escrito? –Preguntó refiriéndose al destino, la sirena le invitó a sentarse en la arena, la reina, lo miró con compasión.-

-¿Sabes cual es el apellido de Melina? –Harry negó.- Trelawney, y Casandra Trelawney… fue su abuela… ¿Conoces la leyenda de Casandra?

-¿Esa mujer que se le dio el poder de predecir todo, absolutamente, hasta su forma de morir, pero no tendría el poder para cambiarlo, y por más que lo eludiera siempre sucedería, sufrió a tal punto que enloqueció? –Dijo más en forma de pregunta, que de aclaración.- Yo creo que es un fraude, mí antigua profesora de adivinación tenía ese mismo apellido…

-Muchas personas tuvieron ese apellido, y no precisamente, son sus descendientes, aunque hay algunos oportunistas… Casandra lanzó tres augurios… hablando, de una persona de ojos esmeraldas, que perderían su brillo a causa de dolor y el sufrimiento, entre otras cosas, pero, ya allí había perdido la razón… Así que no se sabe si sea real…

-Ya veo… ¿Esos papeles están escrito? –Esta asintió.-

-Son los escritos del mar muerto, las profecías apocalípticas,Es decir, La Biblia prohibida, quien la consiga, tendrá la victoria segura, esos papeles fueron escrito por los dioses a través de una poseída Casandra, cuando tenía cinco años…

-No entiendo… ¿Y donde están esos escritos?

-Es un mito… no sé sabe si aún existen, o fueron destruidos… todo lo que pasó, pase, o pasará, está allí, escrito en sangre y envuelto en oro… Solo los libros de la muerte de los egipcios, se menciona algo de eso… –Harry se sorprendió… ¿tan antiguo eran esos escritos? ¿Y tan peligrosos eran? El moreno miró su reloj, eran las once y media de la noche, pero no le importaba.- Allí está escrito acerca de esta época, de ti, de tú mundo, del nuestro, de sus príncipes, sus cataclismos, y desapariciones…

-¿Por qué precisamente yo? –Esa pregunta estaba contenida en su interior desde hace mucho, tal vez antes de llegar ese lugar, iba seguir siendo secreta, pero no lo pudo aguantar.-

-Esa era tú pregunta inicial, por lo que viniste a mí… ¿Por qué tú? ¿Por qué no otro? ¿Por qué simplemente no dejan de existir? Las energías, los dioses, por llamarlos de alguna manera son muy caprichosas…

-Ilústrame un poco con eso… soy humano, mí mente no está tan abierta…

-Son seis energías_ Ayerthe_… -Dijo suavemente.-

-¿Qué significa eso?

-_Príncipe_ en nuestro idioma… Dos supremas, y cuatro subordinadas…, serían la corte celestial, ellos hacen y deshacen, lo que deseen, aunque también tienen ciertas normas… The Lord of Nightmare, y The lady of Dream… ellos son la fusión del Ying y el Yang… ellos, son… todo y a la vez nada… son muerte, que da la vida… son el centro… y sus cuatro subordinados… una de ellas creo que ya la conociste… Su excelencia… _Eriel… _-Harry le quitó la vista… siempre que se la mencionaban, lo hacía vulnerable…- ninguno de los guardianes a sido capaz de recibir como custodio, a una de los cuatro arcángeles supremos… -Harry la verdad era que no sabía que decir a ciencia cierta, ¿Todos ellos estaban allí por un capricho?-

-Usted sabe las razones por las que yo… es decir… -Este no sabía como explicarse.-

-Por supuesto… pero, no puedo hacer nada a tú favor, Iant es un candidato… y eso nadie se lo puede quitar, velo de este punto, te hizo un favor… al haber recibido la inmortalidad de su majestad Lórien, has superado un paso, y convertido en realeza…

-Yo no quería ser inmortal…

-Eso también lo sé… y déjame decirte que…, el que te pasara eso, no fue destino celestial, hay alguien más que está metiendo su mano dentro de este despelote…

-¿Y que tengo que hacer? ¿Luchar a capa y espada para ser un guardián? ¿Y después qué?

-Esa sería la parte del _Astral Line_, que los limita… -Esta al ver la cara de confusión.- Esto no te lo van a decir en clases… el _Astral Line_, es una especie de aurora boreal, es de donde nace todo, hasta las energía supremas, allí fluye la fuente de la vida y de la muerte, allí es donde todo llega después de haber perdido lo carnal de cuerpo, para encarnar o seguir manteniendo ese fluido… si ese equilibro se rompe, todos estaremos perdidos…

-Es muy difícil entender esos conceptos abstractos…

-No desesperes, a mí me tomó mil años entenderlo, y aún no tengo todas las respuestas, creo que debería regresar… Antes de que el príncipe Lórien venga por usted…

-¿Puedo regresar? –Esta asintió.-

-Los océanos son parte de su vida ahora, aunque no tengas un clan… eres único en tú especie… Me encantó estar en tú compañía, ha sido todo un honor y placer, pero es hora de que regreses a la superficie –Harry hizo una reverencia, y se iba a poner en marcha, cuando.- ¡Cuando salga de la protección de las aguas corra, y no mire a ningún lado! –Y desapareció para llegar a su hogar, Harry no entendió muy bien, cuando asomó con cuidado la cabeza, no veía a nadie, claro que eso no querría decir, que no hubiera nadie allí, se des transformó y subió rápidamente cuando iba a empezar a correr, algo se interpuso en su camino, el moreno se quitó un poco el agua que le caía de la cara.-

-Harry, Harry… Sabes que, si alguien que tiene una amenaza de muerte no debería andar solo tan tarde por allí… -La verdad es que le había sorprendido, que Iant estuviese allí, pero más lo sorprendió sus últimas palabras.- mí_ príncipe… _-la burla era notoria, haciendo una reverencia de la misma índole.-

-Anda a joder a otro lado… ahora, no tengo ganas de soportarte… -Iant, cambió de nuevo, a su forma demoníaca, y pegó a Harry, contra un árbol, logrando un pequeño arqueamiento de dolor por parte del príncipe ojiverde, el demonio colocó su brazo ahorcando al moreno, el cual cerró un ojo a señal de dolor, empezó a forcejear inútilmente, con su captor… ¿Por qué nunca le hacía casos a las predicciones? ¿Por qué no podía haber corrido? ¿Eso no era lo que tenía planeado hacer?-

-Quieto… -Usando una pierna para trancar las patadas del moreno, y lo dejó de ahorcar, para sostener las manos encima de la cabeza, se le quedó mirando unos momentos, era cierto que tenía una belleza impropia, en sus ojos verdes brillaba la furia y el temor, seguía tratando de moverse, pero fallando, la sonrisa de Iant, era de un maniaco violador, o alguien con problemas, mentales… esa sonrisa, le causa cierta repulsión.- Es cierto que tienes tus dones, confundirías a cualquiera con esa perfidia belleza… que ahora se hizo imperecedera…, creo que esa será tú maldición… -Dijo en forma proféticamente irónica.- ¿A que sabrás? –Harry entendió de buenas a primera esa insinuación y empezó a forcejear con más fuerza, pero sólo conseguía mover un poco a Iant.-

-No te atrevas a tocarme de la manera que estás pensando… -Le escupió secamente.-

-¿Y quién me lo va a impedir? –El moreno, buscaba con la mirada algo que le ayudara, el rubio demonio, agarró la cabeza de Harry al mismo tiempo de que decía "Petrifilos", este sintió como, sus huesos se iban volviendo pesados impidiendo el movimiento, sus plegarias eran lanzadas mentalmente al aire, el rubio lamió la parte derecha de su cuello, sonriéndole sádicamente, cuando sus labios se iban a unir, un rallo de luz dio de lleno a Iant, soltando al moreno el cual calló al piso al no tener su movilidad, el rubio, se levantó, pero el dragón le enseñó sus colmillos, y como amenaza un gruñido.- Voy a empezar a creer lo que el profesor Amago dice, tienes una suerte del demonio… pero ándate con cuidado principito… -Este desapareció en una negra llamarada, y Harry pudo respirar constate, de nuevo, el hechizo también había desaparecido, pero no sentía ninguna de sus extremidades, este miró a majestuoso, dragón que volvía a desaparecer entre la espesa maleza, se quedó en la misma posición por unos instantes, y posteriormente con el mayor pesar del mundo, se levantó.-

Cuando llegó frente a la puerta cuarto estaba temblando, la parte donde el muy maldito sádico le había lamido, le escocía como si le hubieran quemado, su cuerpo estaba demasiado débil, respiró hondo, controló su cuerpo lo mejor que pudo y entró. Allí estaba Lórien sentado en la orilla de la cama, con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas, mirándolo duramente, un escalofrío le recorrió el espinazo, nunca había visto a su _hermano_, mirando de semejante manera, se levantó y se le plantó en frente a Harry.

-Yo suelo ser muy condescendiente Harry, pero lo tuyo es no sé ni como decirlo ¿Qué no te cabe en la cabeza? ¿Qué un demonio anda tras de ti para matarte? –Dijo con preocupación, Lórien pasó una mano por el cuello al ver que este estaba rojo, caliente y salía una extraña sustancia de la herida.- ¿Qué demonios es esto? –El ojigris, miró detalladamente a Harry, no solo su aura estaba crítica, si no que una fuente demoníaca lo rodeaba.- ¿Harry? –El moreno se quitó a Lórien de encima, sintiendo graves mareos.- ¿Te encontraste con Iant y no saliste corriendo?

-No me regañes, creo que iré a vomitar… -Corriendo torpemente al baño.-

-¿Cómo? –Este lo siguió, pero Harry había trancado la puerta, con llave.- ¡Harry abre la bendita puerta! ¡Harry! –Lórien vio donde anteriormente había pasado la mano por el cuello del moreno, y estaba erosionando la piel, se lo limpió para que no hiciera más daño y.- ¡Harry! ¡Esto es saliva demoníaca, abre! –El príncipe, forzó la puerta, y encontró a su hermano con la cabeza dentro del retrete, vomitando, vio el cuello y tenía una fea herida que ahora empezaba a sangrar, cogió una toalla, la mojó el agua caliente, y se la puso en el cuello, recibiendo un gemido de dolor, después de unos momentos ya el moreno no vomitaba, y estaba reposando ya limpio en el regazo de Lórien.- No es por parecer tú mamá, pero sabes que si hicieras caso no te pasaran las cosas… ¿Dónde estabas que te encontraste con él?

-¿A cuatrocientos o más metros bajo el agua?

-¿Cómo saliste vivo de de esta?

-Uno de los dragones del bosque… -El rubio alzó una ceja.-

-¿Enserio? ¿Y Mor?

-¡El desaparece en los momentos cruciales de mí vida!

-¿Qué hago? ¿Te ato una soga al cuello? ¿Que fuiste hacer bajo el agua?

-A hablar con la reina Celestine… -Dijo adormilado, Lórien negó con la cabeza, y se acostó al lado de él, estaba demasiado cansado como para caminar dos pasos hacía su cama. A la mañana siguiente, cuando Harry abrió los ojos, sintió una pequeña molestia en el cuello, al llevarse la mano al cuello, estaba vendado, miró hacia el frente y Lórien estaba frente a él.- Lórien… -Este medio abrió un ojo.-

-¿Qué hora es? –Dijo estirándose.-

-"_Tempora" _–Debido a que sus fuerzas no habían regresado completamente, apareció no muy claro: 07:20 a.m.-

-¿Cómo sigues de tú cuello?

-Sanará, ahora, si no, nos apuramos no llegamos… -Hoy a primera hora tenían CCMM, todos estaban esperando de nuevo a que apareciera la profesora, un poco apremiantes ¿Con que cosa le saldrían hoy? El sol hacía que la herida de Harry molestara y picara, el moreno tenía una mano haciendo sombra para los ojos, en esos momentos, su visión erróneamente, quedó encima de Iant, el cual volteó y lo miró, y sonrió, el otro, arrugó el ceño, había llegado su "amada" profesora.-

-Hoy veremos las esfinges… como se les había informado… -Esta tronó los dedos, y un animal enjaulado, de cabeza humana, cuerpo de león y alas de águila, arremetía contra su encierro.- No se acerquen mucho… como deben saber, estos curiosos animales, son solamente femeninos… así que su reproducción es un total misterio, que aún no llega a entenderse –La cabeza humana gruñó como un león.- Este animal, es bilingüe, habla como nosotros y a la vez, _Rugido_, que es el idioma de los leones… el idioma pensante, es decir, el de nosotros, sólo lo usa para lanzar adivinanzas y acertijos, de resto la verán gruñir como si no tuviera inteligencia, hay personas, que dicen entender el _Rugido_, pero, ¿Quién sabe? Este idioma, no se fundamenta como el parsel, o el sirenio, así que es un misterio. No pueden hacer mucho daño, como los dragones o demás seres "mitológicos" pero, cada acertijo que te lancen acarrea una maldición si no es respondido correctamente o sus garras podrían hacerte pasar un mal rato, pero de allí nada más, son cero por ciento domesticables, y sí creyeron haberlo hecho… son muy traicioneras… Estas bestias, se encuentran enterradas en Egipto, momificadas, junto con los faraones, supone la leyenda, que si alguien abre las tumbas estás despertarán… pero como sabrán, especialmente el humano de allá, son puras patrañas… -Harry la fulminó con la mirada.- Son usadas como el "_suero de la verdad_", son capaces de reconocer la mentira, son sobornables… Ustedes se preguntarán ¿Para que estoy enseñándoles esto? Simple, la última prueba que dejará solamente a cinco de ustedes, los jueces serán las esfinges… un tanto especiales pero esfinges al fin…

-¿Si Gaara?

-Si son fácilmente sobornables ¿Cómo sabremos que de verdad son los guardianes elegidos?

-Me sorprende tú pregunta, está tan falta de ingenio querido, pero, obvio que estás serán traídas el día de la prueba, no antes, no después… Además dije que eran unas esfinges especiales ¿No? Aunque se intentara una trampa, los ángeles son los últimos jueces, y decidirán si estos cinco sirven o no, nunca a pasado que se rechace alguno de los cinco finales, pero en esta vida las cosas dan muchas vueltas –Así siguieron más preguntas. En ese momento sonó el timbre.- Una redacción de dos metros de largo… -Y todos se fueron protestando, ahora les tocaba clase con Ocairo, una vez ubicados.-

-Buenas… mis queridos alumnos, hoy hablaremos de los guardianes –Dijo semi-sentándose en un lado del escritorio.- Como ustedes saben hay 35 guardianes en funcionamiento permanente… cada diez años se retiran cinco a seguir sus vidas normales hasta el final de los tiempos, por que, somos inmortales…, un guardián sirve a la corte celestial, como mínimo por trescientos años, para ser retirado, pero se han dado caso, que siguen más de los mil años, claro está, que no uno de campo, si no más de intelectualidad, hay rangos, pero de los que vamos a hablar son, de los treinta y cinco básicos… se dividen en grupos de cincos, en cada grupo hay dos líderes, un sanador, un vocal, y un subordinado, por desgracia, esto está medido por nivel de poderes, pero deben recordar, que sí tanto son líderes o son subordinados, todos recuerden, todos somos iguales… ¿Si Lórien?

-¿El grupo va a salir de nosotros mismos o nos mezclarán?

-Claro que va a salir de aquí… se supone que cuando salgan, sabrán sus debilidades, y fortalezas, se estarán en confianza, y podrán coordinar como "equipo" que será, no por algo los mandan a convivir casi un año… es para que los lazos sean más fuertes… y no sea fácil de confundir… ¿Harry?

-¿Pueden haber grupos de menor número? Me explico… si por ejemplo, los ángeles le da por rechazar alguno de los cinco que queden ¿Quedará de cuatro?

-Excelente pregunta Harry… pero jamás a sucedido un revoque de los cinco últimos, en todo caso… no sé que responderte… Ustedes no protegerán en sí a la corte, si no a las creaciones de esta, es decir, los universos, los planetas, sus habitantes y cuidar de que ningún equilibrio se rompa… ¿Si me explico? –Todos asintieron.-

--------------------.º.---------------------------------------.º.-----------------------

Draco estaba en la tina descansando, trabajar para el lord y a la vez traicionarlo no era trabajo fácil, por todo recibías una Cruciactus… había que andarse con cuidado, y si medias mal, te caías sin remedio alguno… además de estudiar; la palabra _tiempo libre _no cabía en su diccionario. Se hundió un poco más en el agua caliente, además Potter, era una palabra que no lo dejaba en paz ¿Por qué no se podía sacar el maldito nombre de la cabeza?

-"¿Que te hiciste Potter…? ¿En que escondrijo de este maldito mundo que metiste? –En ese momento sintió ese agudo dolor de cabeza, cerró los ojos fuertemente, cuando los abrió, pequeñas gotas de sangre caían al agua uniéndose, provenientes de su cabeza, giró hacía el espejo, y un bajo relieve de figuras tribales formando un eslabón de lo que podía ser una tiara empezaba a realizarse, se lavó la cara rozando suavemente la herida y se hundió completamente aguantando la respiración, cuando salió, las marcas, habían desaparecido misteriosamente, pero, la sangre permanecía en el agua, Draco movió negativamente la cabeza… de verdad, no quería enterarse de que estaba pasando… Salió después de vestirse hacía la primera clase después del almuerzo.-

--------------------.º.---------------------------------------.º.-----------------------

Una semana más que pasaba, era sábado, un radiante sábado, todos los alumnos habían decidido, salir a disfrutar de ese agradable día, todos estaban dispersos, Lórien y Harry, estaban cerca del lago, charlando de cosas triviales, el moreno le explicaba a su hermano, como era el quidditch, y lo que se sentía volar en escoba… la herida del mencionado ya estaba totalmente curada y solamente quedaba una pequeña marca que se borraría con el tiempo.

-Supongo que será mejor cuando tengas alas… -Dijo el rubio sonriéndole.-

-¿Tener alas? No me lo imagino…

-Duele, según tengo entendido…

-Aquí todo duele, un poco más de dolor, ¿Qué importa? En este lugar no son felices si semanalmente no estás en la enfermería, con alguna extraña enfermedad o herida…

-Es cierto que a veces se pasan… pero… no en el sentido que tú lo dices, el cargo que estamos por obtener, no es cosa de juego, es un trabajo duro y eterno, ver como mueren tus seres queridos, como pasan los años y tú no cambiarás… para ti, debe ser bastante difícil…

-Ver como muere mí familia, ya lo viví, mis amigos supongo, que será inevitable…

-¿Te has enamorado? –Harry negó.-

-Y espero nunca hacerlo, perder a la persona que amo, sería condenarme a mí mismo, además… sería mí punto débil en todo sentido… ¿Y tú alguna vez te enamoraste?

-Soy muy joven para mí raza, dieciséis años, no equivale nada, así que no… no he conocido el amor… pero tampoco me gustaría encontrarlo…, la razón es simple, si me enamoro y me llego a enterar de que me tengo que casar por conveniencia… moriría de depresión…

-Entiendo tú punto, pero pensar en el infinito me da dolor de cabeza… -Dijo acostándose en la hierba, y estirando los brazos en dirección a la cabeza, sintió que algo caliente lo lamía, volteó sobresaltado, y la pequeña cosa, se alejó un poco asustada.- Pero mira que cosas tan curiosa… -Alzó una ceja.- ¿Eres un dragón?

-Parece –Dijo Lórien acercándose a gatas, cuando le iba a poner la mano encima por poco y no lo muerde.-

-Un poco temperamental… por lo que veo… -apuntó Harry, pero la cosita que no medía más de tres pulgadas, que parecía oro blanco, con un pelaje, de agua radiante, y unas alas que eran vertebradas pero de un blanco amarillo muy brillante, y lo demás parecía ser agua también, pero el bichito fue directo a donde el ojiverde, estaba y se acurrucó en su vientre.- ¡Wow! ¡Noup! ¡Espérate un momentito! –El moreno lo iba a bajar, pero el dragón hizo un intento de morderlo.- ¿Ahora me usa de cama?

-Le gustaste… -Harry le lanzó su capa hecha bolita a Lórien, que le dio en la cara.- ¡Oye! –Devolviéndosela.- ¡¿Qué dije de mal?!

-¿Cómo que le gusto? ¿Que acaso tengo cara de dragón?

-No estoy diciendo que tengas cara de dragón –Dijo Lórien entre risitas tontas.- Sólo que emmm… le gusta… -Harry se medio levantó levemente olvidándose de que tenía al criatura en su regazo, lo que recibió una fuerte embestida.-

-¡Auch! Esta cosa si es posesiva… -Volvieron a su posición original, y cinco minutos después como el dragón no pensaba moverse, Harry puso una mano encima, sin tocarlo Lórien lo vio, y le lazó su capa como anteriormente había hecho el moreno, el punto, es que lo tumbó disturbando al dragón.-

-¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE ATACARLO?! ¿Qué no vez que es un cachorro?

-No lo iba a atacar, lo iba a desmayar a ver si podía levantarme, ¡Tengo las piernas dormidas!

-No me importa, háblale, dile que te deje un momento…

-¿Quieres que me tachen de loco? Bueno… más de lo que estoy…

-Bueno, me voy… ya veremos si le hablas o no… -El moreno lo vio alejarse, después de uno diez minutos no había nadie allí, y Harry había pasado de piernas dormidas a piernas acalambradas, se mordió el labio.-

-Animalito…, peque… "Maldito Lórien…" –El dragón abrió sus blancos ojos delineando el iris en negro, y su pupila negra vertical.- Peque, si no te bajas me va a dar gangrena en las piernas –El pobre animal, se bajó rápidamente, y Harry se levantó tambaleante.- mi equilibrio… -Cuando el moreno pudo estar de pie decentemente, el dragón se acercó, y se escuchaban gemidos lastimeros.- Vale, no fue nada… -Alzándolo en brazos.- Ven… ya veré que hacer contigo, por ahora, me vengaré vilmente de Lórien… Ya llegué –Dijo posando al dragón en la cama.- ¿Lórien? –La nueva mascota de Harry se dirigía al baño, este se dio cuenta y al abalanzarse la puerta estaba abierta, y cayó de cabeza, por poco y no se da contra la pared, el rubio se levantó sorprendido tapándose instantáneamente con una toalla.-

-¿Te lastimaste?

-Siento que me rompí el tabique… -Llevándose una mano a la nariz.-

-¿Cómo se te ocurre lanzarte así?

-¿Peque? –En ese momento se escucho un alegre gruñido, el dragón estaba nadando en el agua, Harry fue hasta la bañera…- Peque, sal del agua… -Este lo fue a sacar pero terminó totalmente mojado, Lórien sonrió.-

-Ven, no sea que el pequeño desate tu furia…

-¿Furia que furia?

-No, ninguna… yo pongo mí punto de vista, si te hace enfadar, posiblemente no quedemos para contarlo…

-¿Insinúas que soy peligroso?

-Emm, no ¿Cómo se te ocurre que te voy a decir que eres peligroso?

-Lórien, deja de arreglar las cosas, que estás haciendo todo lo contrario…

-¿Sabes que el rey de tú mundo murió y que el heredero es un niño de dieciséis años mago, y es de Inglaterra…? Creo… que es de allí… –Cambiando el tema radicalmente.-

-¿Eso es enserio?

-¿Tú no sabrás quien es?

-¿Yo? No… me estoy enterando que la tierra tenía un rey supremo…

-Sí, pero parece que los dioses están en desacuerdo con algo que no tengo del todo entendido… por que unos quieren que se le diga la verdad, mientras que otros no… eso es muy extraño…

-¿Extraño? Siempre ha sido así, bueno, pero ¿Y para que me dices eso? Créeme cuando te digo, que yo, no soy él…

-Si fueras el, dirías que tienes una suerte de perros… Según las características que tiene es que es rubio platinado y ojos grises…

-"¿Y tiene una personalidad arrogante, estudia en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería y se llama Draco Malfoy?"

-/Oye ¿Cómo sabes?/

-'¿Dónde te metes?'

-/Estaba haciendo otras cosas… Pero, ya estoy aquí… ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?/

-"¿Todo de que?" –Preguntó Lórien entrando en la conversación.-

-/Has dicho dos cosas más acerca del príncipe de la tierra que los dioses dudaban, acaso ¿Lo conoces?/

-'¿Qué si conozco a quien? Simplemente me acordé de alguien… eso es todo…'

-/¿Podrías ser tan amable de repetir el nombre que acabas de decir?/

-"¿Para que?" -Preguntó Lórien.-

-'Oigan, oigan… simplemente me acordé de alguien que conocí en mí antiguo colegio… nada más…'

-/Posiblemente, uno de ustedes cinco le toque ir a explicarle todo… a ese pobre e ignorante humano…/ -En eso la reciente mascota de Harry, se echó encima de este, después del agradable baño, el ojiverde lo miró con mala cara, y el dragón le devolvió "¿Algún problema de que esté aquí? O en otras palabras, di algo… y te muerdo.- /¿Un dragón?/

-"Uno que no lo deja ni a sol, ni a sombra…" –Pronunció Lórien alejándose lentamente de la cama.- "Lo único que le agrada es usa a Harry como almohada, si lo tratas de quitar, te muerde" –Dijo con una sonrisita nerviosa.-

-/Yo más bien digo: Pobre dragón, si hace enfadar a Harry…/

-'Alguno de ustedes dos vuelve a insinuar que yo, soy peligroso, y ya verán…'

-/Nadie dijo que fueras peligroso/

-'Si… seguro… mira, mejor vámonos a dormir, a ver como me quito a esta cosa de encima mañana tenemos clase y la disposición no es la mejor…' –Dijo Harry bloqueando totalmente su mente arrimando a un lado al pequeño dragón, se acostó y cerró los ojos, ya mañana sería otro día… Lórien lo miró con una ceja arqueada… La evasívidad en Harry nunca era directa, pero hoy fue hasta chocante ¿De cuando acá le importaba a Él estar dispuesto para entrar en clases? Eso fue demasiado obvio que no quería seguir ahondando en el tema, o que tenía algo que ver con su pasado en cual guardaba recelosamente, sin que nadie lo pudiera ver o penetrar, ¿Que sería lo que le hacer tanto daño, que no deja que nadie lo vea…? Eso seguramente, era un secreto que no se iba a descubrir… jamás…-

…**TBC…**


	10. La esfera del discernimiento

**The call of the Angels**

**Summary: **Harry es llamado por los ángeles, para ser un guardián, aparece misteriosamente en un recinto secreto, donde tendrá que aprender a controlar sus miedos rabias y pesares, Los escritos del mar negro, han sido descubiertos, Voldemort consigue la inmortalidad, y alguien aparece para recordar momentos de dolor. Morir o vivir, todo por nada, Hermanos de sangre dada.

**Disclaimer: **Nada está hecho con ánimo de lucro, todo es de Rowling y a quien ella se los quiera dar, todo lo demás es mío (Entiéndase por trama y demás personajes).

**Explanations:** "Palabra": Pensamientos/Palabra: Carla mental de los pegazos, 'Palabra': charla mental de Harry, _Cursiva: _Diferentes idiomas que serán especificados.

_**NOTES:** Voy a explicar algo, debo decir que el Slash, aparte de que va a ser algo más amigos con derecho que Slash es en los capítulos finales, y posiblemente algo más problemático en la secuela, pero por ahora despreocúpense y lean sin ningúntemor. de que algo extraño va a ocurrir... Atte. Liuny._

-.º.-.º.-

**Capítulo X: La esfera del discernimiento.**

Otro día más que comenzaba, la primera clase, adivinación…, la verdad que allí si te hacían odiar las cosas, con verdadera fuerza, todos estaban sentados de par, enfrente, uno del otro, estaban tratando de entrar en la mente del otro por medio de sus ojos, lo cual Harry creía una pérdida de tiempo, pero allí estaban mirándose como unos bolsas, algunos terminaban riéndose.

-Lórien ¿Haz podido hacer algo?

-No Harry, y la verdad me estoy cansando de esto… -Sin dejar de mirarlo, en esa hora que llevaban sentados, se conocía todos los ojos del moreno.-

-Ammm… yo tampoco puedo entrar por tus ojos ¿No sería mejor que Melina hiciera una demostración? –Fijando más la mirada.-

-Y usted señor Potter ¿Se ofrecería como voluntario? –Le preguntó una voz por atrás.-

¿Por qué no? –Dijo el moreno sonriendo maliciosamente, así demostraría que era una pérdida de tiempo.-

-Entonces míreme a los ojos –Harry se volvió y la miró a los ojos, lo cual sobresaltó a la profesora, estaban cambiante, Melina recuperó el control y se concentró y logró hacer que la pupila se expandieran un poco, el ojiverde sintió como era invadido sin compasión, así que optó por subir una barrera mental adicional lo cual sacó a Melina de su mente por pocos segundos, era una batalla campal de miradas, la profesora, dejó la mirada del moreno y dijo.- Como también digo lo malo, tengo que decir lo bueno, tiene unas excelentes barreras Potter, o algo muy oscuro que guardar…

-Gracias _Profesora_ –Ironizó, para después salir de clases, esa profesora era muy sabia, sabía que si forzaba más, algunos de los dos, a la suerte y al azar, sería lastimado, lo mejor era retirarse, a sufrir, pérdidas innecesarias, la siguiente clase que tuvieron fue arquería, Orpehria estaba peor que de costumbre, todos estaban haciendo un espiral de flechas, concentradas en el cielo, cada uno tenía una porción y hay del que se pasara, sería severamente castigado.-

Harry debatía, si bajaba sus defensas émpatas o no… De verdad quería saber que le pasaba a la amargada de su profesora… Pero sabía que podía salir una flecha mala y a lo mejor lo expulsaban porque ella nunca tenía nada mejor que hacer, sentía una constante mirada en su nuca, que correspondía al pequeño dragón que no lo dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, pero, al recibir la furia de la rubia elfa se quedó al margen de la clase.

Allí empezaba de nuevo el espiral, todas las flechas eran de distinto color, las de Harry eran de un azul claro, las de Lórien un plateado intenso, las de Iant, aunque no vienen al caso, un rojo vivo, las de Gaara, verdes y así sucesivamente, era el distintivos de sus poderes, o de su pureza, era dependiendo del punto de vista en el que fuese visto, aunque igual de discriminante. Lo que a Orpehria no le cabía en la mente, era ¿Cómo el chico humano podía tener tanta precisión y pureza en la magia? O cuando menos, de cuando a apuntar al cielo se trataba, sí se lo proponía podía llegar hacer cosas sorprendentes… No era engreído, más bien retraído… ¿Qué clase de cosa era?

Iant no dejaba de mira a Harry de reojo, trataba de leer sus movimientos, y memorizarlos… ese chico tenía una suerte, siempre se escapaba por pocos centímetros, pero ahora, antes de matarlo, jugaría con él, le quitaría lo único que podía decirse que era valioso en el, y que podía oler con tanta claridad, su pureza… eso le daría más poder y vitalidad… sería divertido.

-Es suficiente, ahora, tienen que hacer un llamado con las flechas que diga "Ayuda", tiene que estar escrito en el idioma universal, y después deben proyectarlo clara y con colores llamativo, no como el color Azul bebé, que posee la magia de Potter –Siempre, aunque fuera lo mejor posible, siempre, tenía que molestarlo de alguna manera.- En este caso, lo mejor sería un Rojo fuego, incandescente, que se note ¿Qué esperan? Cuerdas de vagos… señorita ¿Quién le dijo a usted que ese era él símbolo? –La joven se sonrojó y desapareció todo lo que había hecho, cinco minutos después, nadie sabía cual era, ni Lórien, había acertado, faltaba Harry por su intento y lanzó un gran **S.O.S**, en rojo.- bueno… Potter…

-En mí mundo por más mal que le caiga, ese es el grito de auxilio… -Le cortó secamente, antes que pudiera decir algo más.-

-Potter, lo que iba a decir es que estaba correcto… Y ya que abrió su gran bocota, sabe usted ¿Qué significa eso?

¿Le importa?

-No sea impertinente Potter… ¡Responda!

-"Snape revolution…" Significa, Save our soul, salva tú alma… Que era lo más fácil en el código Morse… O bueno… esa es la historia muggle o mortal…

-Correcto, dos muggles que sabían de la magia, se enteraron de que unos pergaminos estaban sumergidos dentro de las profundas arenas de Egipto, cavaron, cavaron y cavaron, hasta que encontraron unas puertas doradas, debo recalcar, que esta historia es más una leyenda que un hecho histórico, se dice que trataron por dos días abrir la dichosa puerta, pero había que dar un código, al final lograron su cometido, pero justo cuando abrieron la puerta, empezaron a morir, esa parte es un misterio, que nadie sabe ni quiere descubrir, y uno de ellos tuvo más suerte, y logró llegar al campamento, y mandó por telégrafo tres letras y esas fueron **S.O.S**, Lo primero que se creyó era que habían pedido auxilio, pero después un Ruso, descubrió que lo que trataban de decir, era que Salvaran su alma, nosotros, sabemos que es la contraseña de la puerta jamás hallada. Por ello se sigue utilizando hoy en día como un grito de ayuda. –En ese momento sonó el timbre.- De tarea quiero una redacción de esto que hablamos.

-Lórien, ahora tenemos magia mental ¿No? –El rubio asintió.- Por cierto ¿Y tus padres¿Están bien?

-En palacio… supongo que estarán bien ¿Y esa repentina pregunta? –Los dos hablaban distraídamente.-

-Se me olvidaba que sangre real corre por tus venas… No. por hablar… ¿Por qué te mandaron a ser un guardián?

-Porque mí hermana era muy pequeña… y por las tuya también…

-Sí como sea… -Pronunció Harry aún distraído y sentándose.- Parece que Mor decidió que ya me podía cuidar por mí mismo…

-Posiblemente sea cierto… ¿Conoces a Godric Gryffindor? –Harry dejó caer unos libros.-

¿Ah? –Recogiéndolos.-

¿Que si sabes de Godric Gryffindor?

-Sí ¿Pero que quieres saber de Él? –Retomando el control de toda la situación.-

¿Por qué Él más tres personas más son tan famosas?

-Búscate un libro… -Lórien lo miró con cara de "Okay ¿Y a ti que te pasa?".- Fueron los fundadores del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, aparte fueron de la realeza humana ¿Qué tiene eso de importante?

¿Qué más? –Dijo sonriente, saber de la cultura humana era interesante.¿Tú estudiabas allí?

-Ehh, sí, aún estudio… ¿Qué más que?

-Bueno sus obras, cuando murieron aún tienen descendencia ¿Quién fue Slytherin¿Quién de ellos era más poderoso¿Cómo eran¿Qué clase de magia eran capaces de realizar? Con anterioridad había escuchado de ellos, pero la verdad que jamás me había enterado que eran humanos, me parece muy interesante.

¿Quieres dejar de preguntar¿De donde sacaste todo eso?

-No te moleste pero lo vi en un libro tuyo…

-"¡El libro de 'Mione…! –Exclamo Harry.- "¿Hablaba de los fundadores?"

-Habían muchas anotaciones atrás, tuyas y de otra persona…

-"Ahora recuerdo… que ese fue el único papel que tenía para escribir…" –Suspiró resignado.¿Slytherin? Fue otro de los fundadores, si tiene decencia, su descendiente Tom M. Riddle, magia normal y corriente… como eran no sé… de poder, cada uno tenía lo suyo…

¿Y Gryffindor?

¿Qué?

¿Tiene descendiente? –Harry lo miró con una ceja alzada.- Dime, ellas son las personas más importantes de los últimos milenios, dos de ellos formaron parte del consejo… -Harry, dudó eso era adentrarse en su pasado y no quería.-

-James Potter… -Respondió después de todo.-

¿Potter?

-Pero murió…

¿Potter¿Murió¿Tú pap�? –Iba poco concluyendo Lórien.- Es decir ¿Tú?

-Sí pero ¿Qué importa? Mira llegó Amago… -Cortó.-

¿Qué eres de Godric?

-Tarara a la enésima nieto…

-Buenos días, todos callados… hoy vamos a empezar a crear cosas de la nada… es decir de la mente a la materia… -Todos lo miraron con cara de Debes estar bromeando �¿verdad- Quiten esa cara de trauma que no es tan difícil como muchas persona lo pintan, como ya pasaron por los trances, es decir que saben dejar su mente en blanco, después de no pensar nada visualicen un objeto, y empiecen a moldearlo en la realidad, a esto se le conoce como _transfiguración abstracta_, una advertencia que siempre hago pero que nadie la cumple, no es por que, no quieran si no por que es un poco complicado, de ahora en adelante todo lo que imaginen o anhelen con fuerza, que sea material o algo que se pueda crear, lo harán… Pero es temporal, no se angustien… con el tiempo pasa.

-Ya no quiero aprender eso… -Expresó bajo Harry, y Lórien lo medio apoyó.-

-Tienen veinte minutos, para dejar su mente sin nada, después tendrán que llamarme y yo le indicaré que ir haciendo –Todos cerraron los ojos, y de los murmullos normales de clase, se escuchó el silencio, Harry no tuvo de otra más que bajar todas sus barreras, sintiendo la aprehensión de todos, y el típico nerviosismo de Amago, pero luego, todo se fue relajando. Hasta en la cara del moreno se podía notar, de repente no quedó nada más que el gris de la oscura claridad, de una mente lúcida y despejada, pasado los veinte minutos.- Ahora simplemente –Resonó la grave voz del maestro.- piensen en un objeto pequeño y fácil de transformar… puede ser una pelota, o una hoja, simplemente piensen en ese objeto, luego de tenerlo mentalizado, hagan que se cree, sean sus propios dioses por algunos momentos.

Harry lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue una Snitch, y la verdad que no tenía ni remota idea de porqué… a Lórien, un pétalo de rosa, por razones totalmente desconocidas, y todos los demás, cosas semejantes, aún no se escuchaba nada, los minutos pasaban, y lo único que sucedía eran sonidos momentáneos de chispas, pero nada más.

La verdad que se estaba haciendo tedioso, y el sueño que estaba provocando, era "agradable" si estuviese permitido dormirse, teniendo en cuenta, que no se sabe, si alguien lo estaba. El ojiverde se había sentado en el piso como muchos otros, y había apoyado la nuca en el asiento del pupitre, una hora y dos minutos pasaron, no supo que o cuando, pero quedó en un sopor total y lo único que podía pensar era en la Snitch, lo curioso es que solo podía ver el círculo bidimensional, que después iba coloreándose, de dorado, y unos vestigio de lo que parecía ser unas alas alrededor del círculo.

Amago veía sentado desde su escritorio como todas las cosas se empezaban a formar encima de sus cabezas, aunque muchos inconscientemente o dormidos, sonrió, este iba a ser el mejor quinteto de guardianes, pasaría a la historia, miró al ojiverde de cabellos negros rebeldes, el cual sin duda estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo y trabajo, cierto que era un poco extraño y retraído, pero, el sería un gran líder… En un futuro no tan lejano, a su lado el rubio platino, el príncipe, que algún día sería rey… justo y sin discriminaciones, también un gran y bondadoso gobernante. Juntos su amistad haría leyenda.

Sus ojos cayeron a donde estaba sentado Iant, con una cara de hastió total, estaba creando concientemente, una recordadora, o algo muy parecido, un demonio Élfico… uno, el cual traería a los guardianes muchos problemas… los ángeles no lo tomarán si se enteran… la soledad los rodeará siempre, simplemente tendrán a los consoladores, que serían sus padres, hermanos y amigos… su ángeles custodios… de diez solo quedarán cinco, de cinco solo dos podrán tomar las decisiones importantes… quedaban ya tres meses, de cuatro, para eliminar a cinco de ellos, pasó la mirada por todos los jóvenes, hombre o mujeres que allí estaban presentes, todos creando alguna fantasía.

Sonrió esta vez con malas intenciones… ya sólo quedaban cinco minutos de clase y el timbre no los despertaría… así que se levantó de su asiento y entró a todas las mentes, cuando Harry sintió la intromisión, la Snitch le cayó en la cabeza, despertándolo, cayendo hacía atrás, pegándose contra el suelo y desapareciendo con un plop, muy semejante fue con todos.

-Tengo que decirles, que todos lo han hecho muy bien, pero no era quedarse dormido para lograrlo, si estuvieran en un combate, cualquiera los podría matar o venderle información sin que lo supieran, recuerden no pensar mucho en un determinado objeto, por ser pueden llevar un susto que preferiblemente sería mejor evitar… recojan todo y pueden ir retirándose a su próxima clase. Todos estaban bastante dormidos así que a tras-pies fue que lograron recoger todo para retirarse.

¿Pociones? –Dijo Harry aterrado.¿Pociones? Yo lo que quiero es una cama… -Dijo recostándose de una pared momentáneamente.

-Camina Harry, antes de que a la tipa esa les de por ponernos hacer un veneno y después a tomarnos… -Lórien tiraba del brazo a Harry, pero este la verdad que no tenía ganas de ir a jugar a mezclar cosas… El sueño, y la reciente intromisión no era algo que lo pusiera de buen humor, ni mucho menos.- Vamos –Al final lo safó de la pared, y se lo llevó a rastras, llegaron a un salón oscuro, alumbrado por algunas velas, en donde había unas mesas con muchas cosas encima, al lado unos banquitos bastante incómodos, al frente unos calderos, de plata recubiertos en petróleo, habían unas treinta, pero solo se utilizaban diez de ellas. Todos tomaron asiento, mientras esperaban que la profesora se dignara a aparecer.-

Esa profesora era algo extraña… tenía el cabello rosa chicle, desnutrida, y de ojos rosas chillones y saltones, hablaba con un tono de voz chillón, y siempre dejaba agonizar a los alumnos hasta el último momento, para darles el antídoto, según Harry, prefería dos mil veces a Snape… que a esa cosa que tenían por profesora, aunque no se podía negar, que sabía mucho hasta más que Snape de la materia, aunque eso no justifica que deje sufrir a los alumnos hasta que ella considere conveniente, o hasta que esté en su último suspiro de vida. En ese momento apareció vestida con una simple túnica verde fosforescente, el cual no le venía en nada. El ojiverde la miró quedando ciego por los colores que traía encima.

-Quiten esa cara… -Remilgó la profesora, con su agudo tono de voz.- Hoy vamos a hacer agua luminosa… los materiales están en cada mesa, y las indicaciones en la pizarra, la ayuda en su libro… empiecen, quiero ver este salón brillando como nunca… -Y salió por donde entró, Harry miró la pizarra y miró a Lórien y este le devolvió una mirada cancina, esa profesora cada vez estaba más loca… Después de esa clase fuero a almorzar, bueno, ya eran las cuatro de la tarde, pero la costumbre es más poderosa que cualquier cosa, así que era el almuerzo, para después cumplir las siguientes cuatro horas. Después del almuerzo tenían magia curativa, pero cuando llegaron corriendo al salón por que se les había hecho tarde, estaba alguien esperándolos afuera diciéndoles, que las clases se suspendían hasta mañana.-

-Cada vez entiendo menos esto -Dijo Harry yendo al bosque a sentarse por allí, preferiblemente un sitio donde hubiera agua.-

-Parecieran como si las cosas anduvieran mal… -Le secundó Lórien.-

¿Mal? Bueno, si posiblemente, pero preocupándonos no vamos a lograr nada, aparte nosotros igual no podríamos hacer nada aunque quisiéramos… tengo una idea… -Dijo después de unos momento.-

¿Idea? Tus ideas no son buenas… Pero, a ver, siempre dicen que hay una primera vez…

-Preguntémosle a Celestine

¿A la reina sirena?

-Si…

-Hay no Harry… a esa señora no me parece correcto molestarla…

¿Por qué no?

-Aparte las sirenas no son cotillas…

¿Quién dijo que eran cotillas…?

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, además tú también eres una especie de_ Ayerthe_

-Bueno… supongo que la sabiduría se gana con los años ¿No? –Dijo metiendo sus pies desnudos en el agua fría.-

¿Tú siempre tienes una respuesta para todo?

-Yo no tengo una repuesta para todo, pero es que tú me lanzas unas preguntas que me siento incapaz de contestar correctamente, así que me busco salidas alternas…

-Eso no son salidas alternas son viles evasiones…

-Deja la paranoia…

¡OYE¡Yo no soy paranoico!

-Nadie dijo que tú eras paranoico…

-Santo Dios… -Dijo con unas ganas de lanzar a Harry hacía el agua y ahogarlo, pero¿Cómo ahogas a un pez en el agua? En ese preciso momento el agua empezó a moverse, Harry sentía muchas presencias alrededor.¿Ahora que demonios pasa?

-Las sirenas… -Susurró Harry suavemente que a Lórien le costó escuchar.-

¿Qué? –El moreno sacó rápidamente sus pies del agua, y quitó a Lórien del medio, en ese momento, aparecieron especies de tronos de aguas, el ojiverde tiró al rubio príncipe de cabeza tras un árbol, aparecieron Amago, Ocairo, Alem y Melina, llegaron a recibir, a las diecisiete, sirenas que allí estaban, siete Tritones y siete Sirenas, cada uno representando los siete océanos existentes.-

-Jamás había visto los tritones… -Pronunció Harry, inconscientemente, estos eran cuerpo de hombre, y la cola eran tres aletas en vez de dos, de los brazos salían unas especie de aletas plateadas, que resplandecían al toque del sol.-

¿No me digas que eres una sirena…? –Fue la única estupidez que se le ocurrió a Lórien, el ojiverde, cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez, pero no se enfadó si no que contestó.-

-Me sorprende tú ignorancia Lórien, las sirenas empiezan a ser sirenas o tritones a los treinta años, de resto son crías¿O es que tengo cara de tener treinta años? –Dijo ácidamente.-

-No… claro que no Harrito… jeje… Simplemente comentaba… -Todos estaban hablando con caras serias, algunos se podían decir que con preocupación en los ojos.¿Qué dicen?

¿Cómo que, que dicen? –Se despistó Harry.-

-Están hablando en sirenio, traduce… -Ordenó Lórien.-

-Te recuerdo que estás hablando con tú hermano, no con tú esclavo…

-Si cuando te conviene ahora, traduce…

-Necesito estar convertido en animago para entender…

-Conviértete…

-Nos meteríamos en problemas… Explayo demasiada energía al convertirme… Además lo único que escucho son murmullos lejanos, igual no entendería…

¿Qué estarán hablando?

-No sé, pero, la cara de preocupación de Celestine, cuando fui hablar con ella ya la tenía… Está pasando algo grave… lamento mucho esto, pero, nos vamos, me cansé de jugar a ser Sherlock Homes… -Salieron de su escondite y sigilosamente, escaparon de allí como pudieron, Aunque Celestine los logró ver antes de pudieran entrar en la fortaleza.-

-"Espero que no hayan escuchado nada de lo que nosotros estamos diciendo… o cuando menos espero que Harry no haya entendido, y si lo hizo… Que no comente nada…" –Se mordió el labio la reina… Cuando estuvieron a salvo.-

-Por poco

-Harry ¿De verdad no entendiste o es que no me quisiste decir? –Le preguntó el príncipe.-

-Créeme que si hubiera sabido te hubiera dicho, aún en mí forma animaga, me cuesta entenderlo…

-Claro si lo único que hacen es chillar y gritar… -Bromeó su hermano.-

-Dentro del agua suena normal… además, casi todas las sirenas o tritones con los que valen la pena hablar, saben los idiomas convencionales…

-Son peores que tú hablando Quenya…

-Cuando menos lo entiendo… Aunque tengo que admitir que no lo pronuncio nada bien… -Mientras se sentaban en las gradas que estaban cerca del lago.-

¡Guao! Harry Potter, aceptó que es malo en algo…

¿Por qué no habría de aceptarlo? Yo sé mis limitaciones, no puedo andar por la vida diciendo, yo lo puedo todo, sería un gran imbécil.

-A veces me sorprende tú razonamiento… ¿Ahora que hacemos?

¿Quedarnos aquí sentado hablando como estamos haciendo en estos momentos?

-Okay… Creo que es lo más sabio…

-Cuando llegué aquí la verdad que jamás pensé estar por aquí paseando… estaba súper confundido… pero ahora que lo analizo fríamente, no es tan malo como parece… Mis poderes no eran nada normales en aquel mundo…

-Te entiendo, necesitabas aprender a controlarlos, y todo lo demás, yo tampoco quería venir, no quería dejar, a mí hogar y a mí gente, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que fui bastante egoísta… Jamás he pasado tanto trabajo en mí vida… pero cuando menos el papel de príncipe, intocable y frágil se está rompiendo…

-Por eso es que yo jamás deseé ser de la realeza… o alguien famoso, como todo el mundo cometes errores, solamente que los tuyos, los sabe todo el mundo…

-Jeje… Creo que tienes mucha razón.

-Si… -Miró a lo lejos, ahora el lago estaba vacío, la reunión había culminado.- Creo que ahora puedo decir que gané un hogar, pero perdí otro…

-Uno nunca pierde un hogar, al menos de que lo olvide…

-Posiblemente esa sea una verdad muy grande…

-Todo tiene un por que y una razón de ser.

-Por cierto, cuando estábamos con Amago, en clases oía muchas voces, pero la verdad que no sé de donde salían… Aunque después fueron dimitiendo.

¿Escuchabas voces¿Sabes que eres bastante extraño? –Harry torció una mueca en su cara, y caminó hacía el lago.- a lo mejor tú empatía está evolucionando, pero es una suposición.

-Mí empatía en vez de ayudarme me da más problemas…

-No es un problema es un don… ¿Cómo se te ocurre lanzar semejante blasfemia? A la hora de la batalla es de mucha utilidad si la sabes utilizar… -En ese momento vieron a Atina la hija de Celestine, que se acercaba mientras que Lórien seguía hablando.- Es muy ventajoso saber los deseos más…

¿Profundos de una persona? –Terminó la sirena, sonriendo.¿Discutiendo las ventajas y desventajas de la empatía?

-Yo no le he visto ninguna ventaja… Tú… no vino aquí a discutir mí problema de Empatía ¿Sucede algo?

¿Siempre tan directo…-Dijo poniéndose seria de nuevo.- Sé que no te conozco, pero estoy desesperada y no sé a quien más recurrir, Necesito un favor…

¿Un favor¿Un favor de que tipo?

-Necesito tú empatía…

-Pero… yo no la controlo, es decir… Eso se da por naturaleza en mí cuerpo… -Lórien se acercó para escuchar mejor la conversación.-

-Necesitamos purificar una zona, que ha sido afectadas por demonios… Estos nos quieren invadir y por eso marcaron ese territorio… Si no lo solucionamos rápido, podrían entrar y eso sería poner en peligro a los próximos guardianes y demás alumnos, pero no puedo localizar la energía con mis poderes, necesito una piedra muy difícil de encontrar… No se me ocurre otra cosa… Y necesito saber rápidamente la fuente… Se lo imploro, príncipe… -Dijo haciendo una inclinación desesperada, Harry no podía cohecionar muy bien.-

-Esto, no te inclines… -Lórien se sorprendió del comportamiento de Harry, era la primera vez que no tenía el control de la situación estaba confundido, preocupado y mostrando piedad.- Está bien, haré todo lo posible pero… cuando son energías oscuras, puedo perder el control… Los demonios pueden más que mí conciencia…

¡Es simplemente encontrarla! –Rogó la sirena.-

¿Te pusieron a hacer esa parte? –Preguntó Harry.-

-Fue un azar, no puedo decir mucho, se enterarán cuando sean guardianes… si es que aún no se ha solucionado aún… Pero si no lo hago seré severamente castigada… Encontrar ese tipo de energía es muy difícil, pero he oído que los émpatas, son capaces de encontrar hasta las anti-energías, sin ayuda de ningún indumento ajeno a su cuerpo…

¿En donde hay que buscar? –Entró Lórien, eso no se escuchaba nada bien¿Y si se salía de control quien lo detendría? Sería jugar con fuego, sabiendo de antemano que la flama te va a quemar.-

-A lo ancho de este lago, que desemboca en el océano… -Los dos pusieron cara de incredulidad.-

¿Pretendes que Harry? Sin ofender ¿Se transforme en animago y que no tenga sus barreras?

¿Es mucho pedirles? –Seguía implorante.-

-Por supuesto que es una locura, si Harry se sale de control… Quiero decir…

-Dilo… -Se molestó el moreno de ojos verdes.- Di, que soy peligroso…

-No creo que nadie sea lo suficientemente peligroso como para destruir el balance del ecosistema…

-No eres peligroso… -Trató de arreglar Lórien.- Sólo que es muy riesgoso… para tú salud, me refiero…

¿Qué quieres a cambio? Te daré lo que sea…

-No, no quiero nada… sólo espero no salirme de control… -Harry se lanzó al agua, y se transformó en la blanca cría.-

-Harry¡Cuando menos llama a Nightmare! –Lo detuvo Lórien antes de que se adentraran.-

¿Para que?

¿Cómo que para que¿Si te sales de control quien te volverá a la normalidad?

-No creo que Él pueda… -Lórien suspiró frustrado y se lanzó al agua, y se hizo un hechizo casco-burbuja.- Mira lo que me haces hacer aunque no me lo estés pidiendo… espero que tengas confianza en ti mismo, y no te puedan dominar…

-Yo también estoy rogando por ello…

-Les agradeceré eternamente esta ayuda…

-Mejor ruégale a los dioses que Harry no sé salga de control –Ya la sirenita esa no le agradaba mucho, empezaron a sumergirse, y bajar y bajar y bajar, descendieron unos trescientos o cuatrocientos metros.-

-Bueno todo tuyo, _Ayerthe_ –Le anunció Atina, haciéndose a un lado.-

-"¿Le dice príncipe?" –Pensó el rubio, apartándose a un lado también.- "¿Qué tanto sabrán las sirenas que no quieren decir? Está bien Lórien… está pendiente de Harry, que se puede salir de control…" –El príncipe volvió su atención al moreno de ojos verdes, el cual había cerrado los ojos, y bajado la primera barrera… Aún no sucedía nada, el ojiverde, empezó a sentir como los sentimientos cercanos, de hasta las cosas unicelulares le llegaban, bajó la segunda, esta lo mareó un poco… cuando bajó la última, todo llegó muy de repente, el jamás las había liberado todas, sintió como si el peso del mundo se le viniera encima, aparte que escuchaba voces sin sentido o coherencia, tenía ganas de saltar, reír, gritar, llorar, matar, entre otros sentimientos, y no sabía por cual decidirse, el ojigris se empezó a dar cuenta de que algo estaba mal, y cuando avanzó un paso, su hermano, se agarró la cabeza, y calló de rodillas, en este caso de aletas, en la arena, no supo más solo que todo se volvió negro, dos segundos después simplemente podía sentir, calidez, preocupación y cariño, todos bien definido. Abrió un ojo preocupado, y estaba envuelto en una barrera azul brillante, y Lórien lo abrazaba, acunándolo en su pecho.-

¿Qué le sucedió¿Está bien? –Pronunció la sirena preocupada.-

-Cuando las personas que no controlan su empatía, no pueden canalizar las emociones, entonces colapsan… -Dijo Lórien molesto.¿Ya estás mejor? –Le preguntó a Harry.-

-No me siento con la suficiente fuerza para levantar de nuevo las barreras…

-Cuando menos sube una… -Harry negó.-

-Se que no debería preguntar esto pero ¿Lograste encontrar algo? –Lórien estaba contando hasta diez para no ir a ahorcarla aparte de que sabía que no debía preguntar ¿Lo hacía-

-'Lórien cálmate…'

-"¿Cómo quieres me calme? Qué a ti no te importe poner tú vida en peligro no significa que a los demás tampoco les importe… ¿Lograste encontrar algo?"

-'No… lo único que sentí fue el caos general y mí desesperación…'

-Creo que será mejor volvernos a la superficie… -Volvió a hablar Lórien.- No puedes decir que no lo intentó –Dirigiéndose a la sirena que los acompañaba.- El dijo que no sabía utilizar su empatía correctamente, si a Él le sucedía algo, también ponías en peligro a uno de los cinco guardianes… -La híbrida miró al suelo… era cierto había obrado mal.-

-No la regañes… -Dijo aún dentro de la barrera del rubio, sentado en la arena.- Yo tuve toda la culpa… fui yo quien dijo que sí… regáñame a mí…

-Claro que no príncipe, es cierto, yo debí hacerlo por mí misma… Perdóneme por mí incompetencia, mí madre, siempre me lo dice, jamás seré una buena reina si sigo así¡PERDÓN! –Exclamó y se evaporó antes de que Harry pudiera detenerla.-

-Esa no era mí intención… -Dijo el ojiverde, un poco tocado aunque no lo demostrase.-

-Sé que no era tú intención, pero al poner tú vida en riego, es el peor pecado que puede cometer… Si alguien se entera de esto la meteremos en problemas…

-Está de más decir que no vamos a decir nada…

-Obviamente… -Cuando llegaron a la orilla del lago eran las seis de la tarde, Harry se quedó más tiempo en el agua, pero antes restituyó las barreras, mientras que Lórien estaba sentado en la grama mirando al ojiverde, en realidad mirando lo que hacía.- Harry.

¿Qué sucede Lórien?

¿Por qué aceptaste?

-La verdad que no lo sé… supongo que mí vena de héroe afloró, fui bastante estúpido, pero la verdad es que no siempre puedo tener las barreras arriba, es decir, estoy vacío por dentro… Pero creo que no soy bueno controlando mis sentimientos… menos lo de los demás… Sólo espero poder algún día superar esa barrera –Le dijo a su hermano, mientras el cielo cada vez se volvía más negro, y las estrellas iban apareciendo en el firmamento.-

-No creo que te sea imposible, pero Harry, recuerda esto, has hecho mucho en poco tiempo, no te sobre-exijas, eso no es saludable, ni de cuerpo, ni de mente…

-Aunque ahora sea inmortal, no significa que tengo su mismo potencial, aún así tengo que esforzarme el doble que cualquiera de ustedes para poder tener similares resultados…

-Hay cosas que no entiendo… hay veces que eres un arrogante de primera, que provoca cortarte la lengua, otra veces, eres un santo, otras veces un demonio, algunas una persona sin autoestima y sin autoconfianza en si mismo ¿Nunca me dirás cual es el Harry verdadero?

-Ni yo mismo sé…

-Tendrías que saber, porque ¿Cómo piensas conocer a los demás si no te conoces a ti mismo?

¿Qué demonios importa?

-Claro que importa Harry, ese es el problema, tienes todo fuerza, poder, estatus, valía. Pero en realidad nada te importa…

-Lórien no empecemos…

¿Quiénes están allí! –Gritó una voz a lo lejos, Harry se des transformó mojándose toda ropa en el proceso, aunque se quedó en el agua.-

-Somos nosotros –Respondió Lórien una vez que estaban en el campo visual de Amago.-

¿Qué hacen aquí tan tarde?

¿Hablando? –Contestó Harry tan fríamente como el agua.-

-No creo que esto sea el mejor lugar para hablar, menos usted metido en el agua… Por favor, regresen a sus habitaciones… -Dijo neutral el mago mental, Harry salió del agua empapado, sintiendo como la brisa empezaba a calarle los huesos, y la ropa se pegaba contra su cuerpo.-

¿No tienes frío? –Preguntó el príncipe, mientras se dirigían a su habitación.-

¿Tú que crees?

-Bueno, no sé, como tú eres una especie de súper hombre…

-Ajá Lórien… Seguro… -En ese momento se encontraron con Iant.-

-Aquí está el humano… Tiempo sin verte… ¿Te diviertes? –Le miró de arriba abajo, era cierto, el muy maldito tenía un cuerpo que no dejaba nada que desear.-

-Iant¿No tienes nada que hacer? Estás bloqueando un camino público ¿Nos podrías dejar pasar? –Harry empujó a Iant, y pasó de largo, le incomodaban que le miraran como si fuese un objeto en venta, y Lórien empezó a caminar cuando Iant le dijo.-

¿Crees que tus padres te lo dejarán conservar? No creo que el sea una persona fácilmente manejable… ¿Así es como traicionas a tú gente¿Juntándote con la raza humana?

-Con permiso Iant… -Le dijo siguiendo a Harry.-

**Mañana siguiente "Historia de la magia y leyes"**

-Hoy tengo una clase especial, en realidad se hace siempre, pero en este día, y en esta oportunidad me tocó a mí –Todos estaban susurrando emocionados, sabía que Ocairo no los pondría en dificultades.- Hoy verán a sus parientes… -Dijo simplemente y sin perder la sonrisa, Harry se atoró con la saliva, Iant lo miró incrédulo, Lórien alzó una ceja, todos los demás se empezaron a revolverse incómodamente en el asiento.- Claro, esto es opcional, simplemente quédense en clase los que así lo desean… sólo quedaron cinco personas, Lórien, Harry, Gaara, un joven de cabellos negros bastante callado llamado, _Edíl_, el guardián de Lórien, _Vendrea_, y una elfa de ojos verdes lima y cabellos amarillos cenizos, llamada _Orphen_, todos estaban inseguros, pero el ojiverde llegó a una conclusión, Aegnor ¿No dijo que pasarían un año de retiro? Lo más seguro no sería físicamente…

-"¿Por qué no me salgo?" –Se cuestionó el moreno aún después de haber sacado esa conclusión.-

¿Saben que tengo en mis manos? –Dijo desenvolviendo una especie de esfera de una tela de terciopelo púrpura con bordes dorados.¿Y?

¿No es una esfera de Discernimiento? –Preguntó Gaara.-

-Sí¡Eso mismo es¿Para que sirve?

¿Para proyectar lo que quieras ver? –Redundó Lórien.-

-Sip… ¿Por conclusión que vamos hacer con ella?

-Obviamente, ver a nuestros familiares por medio de esta ¿No? –Finalizó Harry.-

-Exacto, Harry, sé el primero, y danos la demostración… ¿Te parece? –El moreno se alzó de hombros, se levantó y esperó instrucciones.- Lo primero que deber hacer es cerrar los ojos, después poner la mano encima de la esfera y lo demás sale solo… -Harry un poco inseguro, siguió las indicaciones, de repente, imágenes empezaron a salir, personas corriendo por un pasillo hasta que se escuchó una voz.-

-_¡Moony¡Tenemos problemas! _–Harry miró hacía la proyección que se daba en la pared.-

¿_Pad…? _

_-Sirius, Remus¡Malfoy no reacciona! _

-_�¿Cómo que no reacciona! Mione ahora no estoy para ese engreído… _

-_¿Qué sucedió? _

-_Voldemort volvió a atacar, pero parece que ahora no es solo muggles y magos, la confederación interacial, está pensando en intervenir… _

-_¿Los elfos? _–Dijo Mione mientras llegaban a la enfermería en el cual estaba desmayado un Draco Malfoy con distintas heridas en el cuerpo, y unas heridas extrañas en la cabeza.-_ ¿Vez lo que digo¡Está súper mal!_

-_Si los elfos están… ¡A buena hora nuestro espía cae en semejantes condiciones!_

_¿Qué hay de Harry? –Preguntó el pelirrojo.- _

_-Ya sabes…_

-"¿Mal… Foy…?" –Pensó Harry.-

¡Esa persona es! –Dijo Ocairo, pero el moreno ojiverde, cerró los ojos y desvaneció la imagen sintiéndose el ser más miserable del mundo.¡Harry esa persona era! –Pero el moreno salió corriendo de allí.-

¡Ha! –Trató de detenerlo Lórien, el moreno lo miró con sus obres rojas, y con lágrimas que se empezaban a formar en sus ojos, imposible _mentalizó_ el rubio¿Harry¿Llorando? Eso debía ser que los ojos se le habían irritado por el cambio de color.- "¿Cambio de color¡Hay no!" ¡Profesor no lo siga! Regresará cuando piense que dejó de ser una amenaza para todos los que estamos bajo el mismo techo…

­¿Qué? Pero ¿Ese joven?

-Créeme no será nada bueno seguirlo…

Harry llegó a las profundidades, del bosque, se sentía desorientando su parte Dark estaba aflorando, sus pupilas se rasgaban como si de un gato se tratara, sentía que la soledad llenaba a un más su cuerpo, ahogándolo, ráfagas de viento helado empezaron a soplar mientras las lágrimas corrían libremente por el perfilado rostro del moreno, la brisa soplaba ahora más fuerte, este sintió un mareo, todo lo que había sentido, se detuvo.

Una persona lo agarró antes de que cayera al frío suelo, el viento se calmó, el desconocido, lo llevó a su cuarto, lo dejó en su cama, mientras la fiebre daba asomos vida en el cuerpo del pelinegro. Lórien llegó al cuarto y encontró a Harry acostado mientras que una persona desaparecía sin poder ser vista por el rubio, este se preocuparía después por ese misterioso ser, ahora su hermano que parecía estar en pésimas condiciones, después de revisar que de verdad tenía fiebre, le puso vendas frías y esperar a que despertara.

**To Be Continued…**

_Perdón por el retraso, perdón por no responder los review, no sé cuando podré actualizar mis otros fics, lamento los incovenientes! _

_¡Atte. Liuny! _


	11. Celebriän

**The call of the Angels**

**Summary: **Harry es llamado por los ángeles, para ser un guardián, aparece misteriosamente en un recinto secreto, donde tendrá que aprender a controlar sus miedos rabias y pesares, Los escritos del mar negro, han sido descubiertos, Voldemort consigue la inmortalidad, y alguien aparece para recordar momentos de dolor. Morir o vivir, todo por nada, Hermanos de sangre dada.

**Disclaimer: **Nada está hecho con ánimo de lucro, todo es de Rowling y a quien ella se los quiera dar, todo lo demás es mío (Entiéndase por trama y demás personajes).

**Explanations:** "Palabra": Pensamientos/Palabra: Carla mental de los pegazos, 'Palabra': charla mental de Harry, _Cursiva: _Diferentes idiomas que serán especificados.

.º..º.

**Capítulo XI: Celebriän.**

Un pasillo oscuro donde el silencio era roto por susurrantes plegarias que se alzaban por todo el recinto, un ser se deslizaba suavemente, por aquel lugar, el cual, era alumbrado por algunas velas, y por antorchas que eran cargadas por algunas personas que allí pasaban, todo aquel que por allí pasaba hacía una pequeña reverencia, ante el ser antes mencionado, llegó a una puerta plateada, con inscripciones dibujadas, puso una mano en la puerta, y después asió la puerta suavemente, dentro, todo estaba oscuro, un caos vacío.

Veo que no tienen pensado regresar… -Dijo el joven con voz seca, pero con una rara melodía, aquel cuarto, se empezó a agitar, convirtiéndose en el infinito cosmo, las puertas se cerraron tras Él, y una voz doble, metalizada y resonante se escuchó.-

Hemos visto como osaste haber tenido contacto… -Retó aquella voz.-

Así que ya se enteraron… ¿Qué hacía¿Lo dejaba destrozar medio recinto? Además, ahora es más peligroso dejarlo, Nightmare no está con Él… Su entrenamiento fue interrumpido… -Expuso aquel joven las razones de sus actos, a la nada que se presentaba.-

Ahora puede seguir solo, esa fue nuestra decisión… –Le cortaron secamente, y en un parpadeo, y sin derecho a réplica fue sacado de la habitación, frunció el ceño en pro de confusión.-

"¿Decisión¿Desde cuando esa fue su decisión?" Padre, Madre ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieren? –Preguntó al aire, en eso una persona que allí caminaba con una antorcha, la cual, iluminó más el pasillo, se pudo observar, que, el joven tenía, unos blancos con un ligero toque de amarillo, cabellos los cuales se arrastraban por el rocoso piso, recogidos en una cola, casi al final de éste, de piel carente de melanina, sus ojos eran rojos rasgados con plateado, dos alas se desplegaban a sus anchas, las cuales era de un azul blanquecino, y un tenue brillo era despendido de su cuerpo.-

**1:00 a.m. Harry Despierta. **

¡Que bueno que despiertas¿Qué demonios te pasó!

¿Lórien? –Dijo Harry un poco desubicado aún del mundo.- ¿Qué?

Despierta Harry –Dijo tronando varias veces a ver si ya volvía a la conciencia total.- ¿Qué te pasó?

Buena, pregunta… No lo sé… lo único que puedo hacer en este momento, es sentir dolor…

No me lo tienes que jurar, tú temperatura se elevó exageradamente… Usaría mí magia curativa, pero, no puedo hasta saber que te pasa, si es un hechizo, pues lo que hay que hacer es lanzar el contra y listo…

La fiebre no me deja pensar lúcidamente…

¿Pretendes estar lúcido en semejante estado? –Le dijo incrédulo Lórien, y Harry lo miró con cara de "obvio ¿No?".-

No creo que alguien lo haya hecho…, lo último que sentí fue como bloqueaban mis poderes, y después no supe de más…

¿Ya los puedes utilizar? –Harry movió la cabeza negativamente.-

Y tampoco me siento con ganas ni para mover una pluma…, anda a dormir… yo estaré bien…

¿Quién te va a cuidar o si necesitas algo quien te lo va a traer?

Descuida yo puedo solo…

He de recordarte que una enfermedad nos puede matar… -Le recordó el rubio príncipe.-

Ve ha dormir… Yo te despertaré si algo sucede…

¿Por qué me cuesta tanto creerte? –Dijo cerrando los ojos y presionándolos suavemente con los dedos.-

De nada servirá anda a dormir… -El rubio al no tener de otra, se fue a dormir, cuando Lórien se quedó rendido a causa del cansancio, el moreno, cerró los ojos tuvo un momentáneo segundo paro respiratorio el cual lo dejó jadeante, aún así intentó volver a dormir. A la mañana siguiente Harry estaba sentado en la cama, amarrándose los zapatos, cuando Lórien lo miró con cara de "¿Y tú que haces?".-

Quita esa cara, y vamos a clases… ya bastante tarde es…

A okay ¿Tienes pensado ir a estudiar¿Cuál es la parte de estás enfermo no puedes forzar tu cuerpo no entiendes?

Vamos, deja de regañarme…

Te recuerdo que a las enfermedades, no eres impune…

¡LÓRIEN¡Basta! Estoy perfectamente ahora, nos vamos… -Cortó mirándole penetrantemente, cosa que el ojigris se echó un poco hacía atrás, pero, Harry lo agarró y se lo llevó casi arrastrándolo, al terminar de desayunar se dirigieron a arquería.-

Bueno días –Dijo hipócritamente, como todos los días que tenían clase.- Bueno, quiero el ensayo sobre mis manos ahora mismo ¡Ya! –Gritó de mal humor.-

¡Jesús¡El trabajo! –Exclamó en un susurro Harry… No es que fuera su culpa, pero, el punto era que no lo había hecho, se sentía que empezaba a recaer, cerró los ojos a esperar el grito enfurecido de su nombre.-

Señor Potter, no veo su trabajo sobre mis manos… -Respondió con fingida calma la profesora, bingo ¿Ahora que haría?

No lo hice… -Dijo aún con los ojos cerrados, estaba recostado de un árbol sintiendo como su respiración quería fallarle de nuevo ¿Por qué simplemente con haberle bloqueado sus poderes tenía esos síntomas? No entendía nada bien…

¿Cómo que no lo hizo? –Empezando a elevar su furia.-

Prof… -Quiso intervenir Lórien.-

Silencio príncipe… Potter ¿Me podría indicar por que no lo hizo?

Pasé una mala noche… -Susurró el moreno.-

¿Y a mí que me importa si pasó una mala noche? Además no parece que lo haya pasado, con ese tono tan arrogante… -Empezó a puntear la profesora.- Aquí las escuchas no valen Potter…

No me estoy excusando, estoy diciendo que me fue imposible realizarlo…

Imposible, para nosotros no es nada imposible… -El ojiverde abrió los ojos y miró al piso, este se movía irregularmente, posó una mano en su cabeza, tratando de detener el movimiento, se tambaleó, y Lórien se dio cuenta.-

Profesora…

¡Que guarde silencio le dije! –Lórien acalló al instante.- Potter creo que esto merece un castigo… -Empezó a recitar palabras, pero, para Harry era imposible ya entenderlas, su mente no coordinaba con su cuerpo, sintió como perdía el equilibrio, antes de caer oyó un…-

¡HARRY! –Gritó su hermano atajándolo, tomó una gran bocanada del vital elemento, el príncipe supiró cansado, sabía desde un principio que terminaría de esa manera, pero Harry era demasiado terco.- Creo que allí tiene la respuesta de porque no pudo entregar el trabajo… -Le reprochó Lórien, Harry estaba respirando agitadamente, para conseguir estabilizar el oxígeno en su cuerpo.-

Ese niño lo único que hace es dar problemas…, Bueno llevénselo a la enfermería… Iant, acompáñelo…

No se preocupe… yo puedo solo… -Retomó al ver el maligno brillo en los ojos del demonio, no sería émpata como Harry, pero esos ojos no decían nada bueno.-

No importa acompáñelo… -Dijo terminantemente, los dos partieron agarrando a Harry de cada lado el cual a tras-pies era que podía caminar.-

_¿Qué sucedió? –_Dijo la enfermera hablando en Quenya.-

_-Hay alguien que se está muriendo en fiebre y sin poder respirar… -_Dijo burlón Iant.-

_Acuéstenlo en la camilla… -_Así lo hicieron, la enfermera los sacó de cubículo, y empezó a revisarlo, cinco minutos después, el moreno estaba durmiendo por medio de un sedante.-

_¿Cómo est�? _–Preguntó preocupado Lórien.-

_-Todo lo bien que puede estar después de haberle sellado la magia un cien por ciento, de un solo golpe y sin contemplaciones… Escuchen, un bloqueo total de sus poderes, es como dejar a una persona normal, sin aire o sin sangre, para Él, la sangre es como la energía para moverse, si no la tiene se fatiga, de allí vienen los paros respiratorios… -_Puntualizó la enfermera.-

_-Pero, eso es casi imposible de hacer… _

_-Lo sé, eso es simplemente realizable por alguien que tenga su misma sangre, o… _

_-¿O qué? _

_-Pero, eso es imposible… -_Susurró_.- No importa, simplemente, tiene que tener reposo absoluto y prohibición de la magia hasta que esta no regrese por completo, se quedará aquí hasta que pueda llegar a su habitación… _

_-Dígale eso cuando despierte… -_Dijo Lórien, preocupado, decirle que no hiciera magia a Harry, era lo mismo que decirle, a un niño, el caramelo es malo en el desayuno.-

_A lo mejor puede que tenga un poco de resistencia al principio, pero si no lo hace, puede quedar en coma, por que su cuerpo no resistirá… _

_-¿En coma? –_Preguntó Iant.-

_¡No lo deje salir de la enfermería! –_Exclamó Lórien exaltado.-

_Haré lo que pueda, pero no lo puedo retener aquí… _

_-¿Cuánto puede tardar la recuperación? –_Preguntó el rubio preocupado.-

_-Es lenta, cuando menos una semana, mañana puede regresar a oír clase pero no puede ejercer ningún tipo de ejercicio…, Ya pueden regresar a clases, estará bien aquí… A por cierto, entréguenle esto a su profesor de turno _–Entregándoles un justificativo médico, cuando estuvieron fuera de alcance de su vista, volvió a donde estaba Harry dormido, lo miró curiosamente.- _"Este chico tuvo contacto con un ángel… Pero ¿Antes de la ceremonia? Además de ser uno bastante poderoso… Espero que esto no pase a peores…" –_Le volteó un poco la cara y en el cuello estaba una herida bastante desagradable, toda púrpura y en algunos lugares rojos.- "_¿Una herida causada por un demonio?" _–Puso la palma de la mano en la herida, cerró los ojos, y una luz verde irradió de esta, de la herida solo quedaba un rosetón, se alejó un poco, y en su cabeza estaba un solo pensamiento.- "_¿Demonios aquí?_"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Su santidad? –Pronunció Eriel dirigiéndose a la persona que estaba sentada en el afelizar de una ventana con vitrales, el sol traspasaba los vidrios bañando toda la sala de colores.- ¿Me quería ver?

Si Eriel… Te quería preguntar acerca del niño… ¿Tú ya lo has tratado?

¿El niño? "¿Qué niño?" ¡A sí! Pero la verdad no sé mucho… Sus barreras no son penetrables por métodos normales… -El ángel alzó una ceja.- Puedo decirle, que, habla Parsel, y que tiene un especie de impunidad hacía nosotros…

¿Impunidad?

Es decir, nosotros no lo podemos afectar… No podemos hacer que cambie su parecer…

¿Le besaste? –Eriel sonrió misteriosamente.-

¿Y que si así fuera su excelencia? –Tanteó el ángel.-

Por preguntar –Respondió el de los cabellos blancos.-

¿Por qué simplemente no vas, te presentas y le hablas? A Celebriän… -Le devolvió el ángel, quitando todas formalidades.-

No es tan fácil como tú lo planteas…

Sé que no es nada sociable, pero ¿Tan así?

Él no es el problema…

¿Sus eminencias? –Celebriän volteó y le miró directamente a sus ojos.- Eso había pasado por mí cabeza… Desobedézcalos… sus padres no creo que le lleguen hacer nada… Por algo es su hijo ¿No?

¿Me estás llamando a desobediencia¿Eso es correcto?

No es correcto, pero es lo más justo…

Creo que tienes razón…

¿Cuándo lo har�?

Dentro de dos días…

El sábado… pues, suerte, la necesitar�, el chico no le habla a nadie excepto a un reducido grupo de personas, claro que también se cuentan las veces de cuando se ve obligado…

¿Obligarlo? Eso no es buena idea…

Entonces, no le queda de otro que entrar en ese pequeño círculo y ganarse su confianza…

Será…, Supongo que debo darte las gracias ¿No?

Usted no tiene por que dar las gracias, pero siempre a tú orden…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El ojiverde abrió un ojo, y después parpadeó como buscando una respuesta… se levantó de la camilla y el mareo volvió de nuevo… obligándolo a volver a sentarse en la cama… Ahora recordaba, alguien había impedido que se saliera de control, pero esa presciencia no la conocía de ningún lado y ¿Qué desconocido se pone a salvar gente que no conoce? Volteó la mirada al ver que alguien estaba allí.

Veo que despertaste ¿Cómo te sientes?

Que mí magia no fluye por mis venas… -Aclaró con su voz monótona y carente de energía.-

DE eso quería hablarte, no podrás usar tú magia hasta que termines de recuperarte –Harry iba a protestar.- Es eso o podrías caer en coma encefálico… por tratar de sacar energía de donde no lo hay…

¿Pretende que yo no haga magia por quien sabe cuanto tiempo?

Si es por las clases no tienes nada que preocuparte, asistirás pero no podrás realizar ninguna de las actividades, el señor Aegnor no sé pudo negar…

¿Qué hora es?

La hora de la cena… -Respondió apareciéndole una bandeja de comida, el moreno comió en silencio, después de eso, al no tener fuerzas para mucho más, el sedante aún corría débilmente por sus venas, decidió volver a dormir…-

**7:30 a.m. Mañana siguiente. **

Harry ya estaba listo y arreglado para salir de la enfermería, ya no se sentía tan débil, pero, igual no podía utilizar sus poderes, salió de allí después de desayunar y que la enfermera le advirtiera de varias cosas, en adivinación, cuando Lórien llegó.

¿Ya te sientes mejor?

No… Pero ¿Qué más me queda? –Dijo jugando con la bola de cristal.-

Vamos, la magia no es todo, y tienes impunidad académica… A parte de eso es temporal… -En ese momento llegó Melina, y no pudieron seguir hablando, se sentó en su escritorio, y aspiró una bocanada de aire y comenzó.-

Hoy vamos hablar de la empatía… -Harry iba a dejar caer su cabeza contra la mesa.- Posiblemente aquí haya émpatas y ni siquiera lo sepan… Ahora, a pesar de cómo muchos creen, la empatía es un Don, no una desgracias, es un arte que te da una ventaja, aunque como todo lo que tiene pro, tiene también sus contras, según la teoría la empatía es: "la capacidad o proceso de penetrar profundamente, a través de la imaginación, dentro de los sentimientos y motivos del otro", pero eso, es simplemente la teoría y no la práctica, normalmente las personas se estancan en barreras y en cerrarse al mundo y las demás personas –Lórien miró a Harry inquisitivamente y éste le devolvió la mirada "Dices algo y te mato".- sin saber que la empatía se puede controlar, y sellar sin necesidad de barreras, aunque cabe acotar, que si el sentimiento es muy fuerte siempre será captado, sería bueno tener un émpata para dar mejor mí clase…

Se detuvo un momento.-

Los émpatas son personas muy sensitivas, y frágiles emocionalmente, tienden a perder el control rápidamente, y solamente cuando están en estados caóticos y fueras de si, escuchan a una sola persona, normalmente, son seres muy queridos para ellas, lo mejor, es tener una música que te haga recordar hechos que te impidan salir de control, o, tener un guardián permanente que es lo que los émpatas hacer normalmente, por que, como sabrán los émpatas, solo tienen una pareja y por siempre, si las personas les corresponde, entonces esa será… La muerte de los demás los puede afectar extremadamente… Aunque si no se ha manifestado ningún síntoma de empatía, entonces seguirán normal.

Pasó la vista por el salón todo el mundo estaba embelesado viéndola.-

Para poder controlar la empatía sin barreras, lo que tienen que hacer es aprender a centrarse en una sola cosa, ser o animal… Que el émpata sepa que le va a servir como pilar de paz… Ahora el problema más común de la empatía es querer siempre solucionarle los problemas a los demás, por ende, es consejero nato, y eso molesta a muchas personas… otros de los problemas, es que, cuando el sentimiento es muy potente o muy oscuro… Es capaz. De dejarlos en shock, no precisamente tienen que caer en el "coma" pero si inmovilizados.

No lo tiene que jurar –Le susurró Harry a Lórien, y este asintió.-

Pero, si su concentración es perfecta, son los mejores asesinos existentes… ya que son capaces, de controlar sus sentimientos a la perfección, es difícil confiar en esas personas… ya que llegan a ser tan buenos actores que uno no distingue la fantasía de la realidad. Normalmente los émpatas son capaces de jugar con tú mente cuando ésta llega a un nivel avanzado… ¿Si Seriän?

Después de haber dicho todo esto ¿Por qué la gente dice que los émpatas son las personas más confiables del planeta?

Buena pregunta… ellos no pueden decir mentiras, es decir si pueden, pero, no son buenos mentirosos que digamos… Sé que sonará un poco contradictorio, pero esas personas no son de las que traicionan a otras…

¿Los émpatas que tienen mucho poder son peligrosos? –Preguntó otro, esa pregunta la quería hacer Lórien, pero, sabía que Harry se molestaría.-

Bueno, como todo tiene sus riesgo, podríamos decir que si son algo peligrosos, pero no es como el sarampión o la viruela, que no nos podamos acercar a ellos… Simplemente hay que evitar los problemas… Para serles sinceros, si una persona tiene mucho poder y se sale de control sea émpata o no, puede causar un gran daño, hay gente que, cuando se sale de control trata de auto infringirse daño para no dañar a los demás… –Paró un momento, y miró como Harry le observaba fijamente, ésta sonrió, había encontrado al émpata.- Puedo decir, que no es lo más sabio, pero cuando estás en problemas la adrenalina puede más que tú cabeza. –En ese momento sonó el timbre, y todos se dirigieron a su siguiente clase.- Quiero un resumen de la empatía para nuestra próxima clase, además, seguiremos con el tema…

¿En que piensas?

En nada en especial…

¿Qué te pareció la clase?

Un problema más que agregar a mí cabeza…

¿Te parece un interrogatorio fastidioso?

Si.

�¡Te parece que soy fastidioso! –Exclamó Lórien ofendido, y Harry cayó en lo que había dicho.-

¡NO¡Perdón!

Estás en el aire… -Harry se revolvió los cabellos frustrado.- Despreocúpate, te lo hice adrede…

**Sábado 10:30 a.m. **

El ojiverde caminaba lentamente rodeando el lago, molesto y algo fastidiado, muchas cosas se arremolinaban en su mente… Más que todo ¿Por qué se había puesto así al ver a Malfoy en semejantes condiciones¿Su empatía era interdimencional? Esas marcas se le hacían conocidas… además, estaba demasiado golpeado… se detuvo, a ver su reflejo en el lago… Ahora entendía muchas cosas… No era por el hurón… simplemente el hecho de haber visto a sus conocidos, a Remus a Padfoot, le habían desestabilizado, y sacado de control… Ellos no habían hecho nada por tratar de encontrarlos… esa frase, fue la que quería dar rienda suelta a su lado oscuro…

"¿Qué haré si alguna vez regreso¿Con que cara los podré ver y ellos a mí?" –Siguió caminando, pero esa sensación de que lo perseguían persistía, un poco ya harto de ello, se detuvo y sin mirar atrás pronunció fuerte y claro a la nada.- Perseguir a la gente no es de buena educación… -Pero nada sucedió decidió seguir caminando como sui nada, pero la sensación no se iba, así que se volteó y allí estaba alguien apoyado en un árbol, estaba vestido todo de negro, era una especie de malla cuerpo completo, ceñida, terminaba cubriendo los pies dejando al descubierto los dedos, y el talón, las mangas terminaban en pico con algunos detalles dorados, en el pecho tenía unos collares de oro y un cristal en el centro, Harry alzó una ceja.-

Me parece mucha presunción de tú parte decir que te estoy siguiendo… -Dijo pausadamente el misterioso joven, el ojiverde frunció el ceño.-

"¿Y éste de donde salió?" –Pensó el moreno tanteando el ambiente, sin sus poderes, no podría hacer mucho, así que debía tener una salida alterna.- "¿Qué hago¿Salgo corriendo?"

"Era cierto lo que Eriel decía, no se puede penetrar con métodos normales…" –Pensó, pero el moreno optó por salir corriendo, pero cuando lo hizo chocó con el joven de cabellos blancos.-

¿Entonces¿No me estabas siguiendo¿Cierto? –Preguntó Harry irónicamente.-

Simplemente quiero hablar contigo… -Dijo con una extraña sonrisa en su cara.-

Lo lamento no hablo con extraños ahora si me disculpa… -Dijo y se dio media vuelta, pero el ojos como mercurio, lo agarró por un brazo, el moreno se soltó rápida y bruscamente, si era tocado por alguien, entonces sus barreras no servirían de nada.-

Me llamo Celebriän… ¿Ya no soy tan extraño verdad? –El moreno lo miró con desconfianza ¿Qué buscaba?- Harry…

¿Cómo sabe mí nombre? –Dijo dando pequeños pasos hacía atrás.- ¿Quién es usted?

Algunos me llaman Jesús… O Yahvé… Entre otros nombres…

¿Perdón? –Se dio el permiso de sonar irónico.-

¿Nunca has leído la Biblia? –Dijo ¿Divertido? El ojiverde puso cara de ¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?-

La verdad que no sé que le ve de divertido ¿Jesús? –El príncipe, cambió su foco de visión y logró ver momentáneamente unas alas.-

Inventos del hombre, muy creativos por cierto…

¿Es usted un ángel? –El chiste era pensarlo, pero su subconsciente lo había traicionado, pronunciado en voz alta, la primera reacción fue llevarse una mano a la boca pero lo controló a tiempo.-

¿Por qué lo dices? –Dijo probándole, Harry se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar, pero al segundo paso, se tropezó de nuevo, con el plateado con motes morados claros.- ¿Qué no te han dicho que dejar a las personas con la palabra en la boca es de mala educación?

Me lo repiten constantemente… -Dijo acordándose de Lórien.- ¿Cómo sabe que me llamo Harry?

Bueno, yo lo sé todo sobre todo, pero especialmente, de ti, porque, tú eres especial para mí y viceversa…

¿Cómo alguien que conozco desde hace un minuto es especial para mí?

Yo te vi nacer… ¿Quieres oír la historia? –Preguntó.-

¿Me queda de otra?

Sí, no oírla y que la curiosidad te mate… -Harry se sentó en la grama sin dejar de mirarlo y el ángel lo iba a imitar pero…-

¿Puede responder la pregunta que le hice anteriormente¿Por favor? –En ángel, bajó hasta tocar su rodilla con sus finos dedos, y unas alas salieron llenando de plumas todo el lugar, con un brillo natural, que irradiaba la paz que se sentía era inexpresable, lo miró fijamente, y después se volvió a erguir, ahora no tenía el traje negro, si no que era, todo blanco, con rayas de diferentes azules en distintos sitios, en cada una de las extremidades, tenía unas rocas azul oscuro, su cabello estaba trenzado en distintos lugares, y todo lo demás caía suelto.-

Soy un ángel y no lo soy… me acerco más a ser un Dios que un ángel… -Si Harry, hubiera sido la persona que fue por catorce años se hubiera quedado con la boca abierta, Celebriän ocultó sus alas y se sentó, aún ese brillo lo rodeaba.-

¿Así que usted me vio nacer?

Sí… También vi, cuando mataron a tus padres, cuando rebotaste la maldición asesina, también el maltrato de tus tíos, y cuando entraste el Hogwarts, pero cuando cumpliste once no volví a saber de ti hasta ahora…

¿Qué? Pero yo jamás te sentí o algo por el estilo…

Es fácil, tú jamás supiste, ni creíste en los ángeles o en la magia, y cuando lo hiciste, pues perdí la conexión… Lamento haber dejado que todas las cosas malas que te pasaron, te pasaran… Pero también tenía muchos contratiempos… Lo de Voldemort, no lo tenía ni previsto, "El libre albedrío" Es lo único que no podemos cambiar, o predecir… Tus padres eran una de las pocas personas con un corazón decente en este mundo… -Harry no decía nada, pero en sus ojos se denotaba una tristeza y un dolor terrible.- Tú en realidad, no debiste haber quedado sin padres, eso no estaba escrito en el libro de la vida… Pero, hay cosas que se escapan de nuestras manos…

¿De sus manos? –Dijo el moreno entrecortadamente, estaba al punto del llanto, bajó la cara.- ¿Simplemente eso¿Se escapó de sus manos? Nadie, ni siquiera un émpata, puede sentir el dolor de perder a las únicas personas que son capaces de amarte aún después de que ellas mueran…

Por eso es que no me gusta dar excusas… Pero, supongo que ahora será diferente…

¿Diferente…¿Qué demonios puede ser diferente ahora?

Escucha Harry…

¡No quiero oír nada! –Dijo levantándose, pero, como siempre el mayor se le anticipaba a todo, lo agarró pero, envolviéndolo en un abrazo… Sus alas se desplegaron de nuevo, envolviéndolos, al exterior se hicieron invisibles.-

Lamento haberte agarrado de semejante manera, alguien se acercaba, y la verdad es que estoy arriesgando bastante al venir aquí, y mejor que solo tú, sepas que he pisado esta tierra…

¿Por qué el hijo de Dios se interesa en alguien como yo?

Porque tú vas a ser uno de los guardianes de la corte celestial, y yo, seré tú ángel protector…, Por cierto, creo que te debo una disculpa, pero no podía impedir que te salieras de control –Pronunció soltándolo, y volviéndose visible de nuevo.-

¿Fuiste tú quien me bloqueó? –Este asintió.-

La verdad, que simplemente te iba a desmayar pero algo salió mal, y me terminó haciendo otra cosa que no era lo que se había comandado, era como si energía demoníaca hubiera revocado el hechizo y luego manipularlo a su antojo… -Aclaró el ángel un poco confundido, Harry abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, y se llevó una mano al cuello.-

**Flash Back**

Harry caminaba suavemente por el bosque, estaba tratando de encontrar una tarea que le habían mandado, pero entre tanta cosa, había tenido que hacerla de noche, y Lórien no estaba disponible, así que si poder evitarlo tuvo que salir de noche, mientras buscaba la dichosa cosa, el dragón blanco, recientemente adquirido el cual había recibido el nombre, de _Eian, _por insistencia de Lórien, lo seguía de cerca.

"¿Dónde encontraré eso¿Por qué tengo que dejar todo para última hora¿Por qué no dejé a Eian en la cama¿Por qué tengo un mal presentimiento¿Qué hago haciéndome estás estúpidas preguntas?" –En eso subió la cara, y alguien muy conocido estaba en frente, el dragón había decido a ir a molestar a las demás criaturas que allí residían.- ¿Iant?

Valla Harry, de verdad que me sorprende tú valentía y singular forma de pensar las cosas, además te tengo que agradecer inmensamente por hacerme siempre mí trabajo más fácil y agradable…

Cierra la boca imbécil… -Dijo poniéndose en posición de combate, con ese no se sabía que podía suceder.-

Hay mí ángel… -Pronunció irónicamente el demonio.- Eres tan endeble aún así su majestad Lórien te haya regalado su inmortalidad… -El rubio iba caminando despacio para acercarse a Harry, pero este le repelió antes que estuviera a un metro, pero cuando volvió a ponerse en guardia, Iant lo agarró y le puso un brazo en la espalda dolorosamente.-

Suéltame maldito demonio… -Dijo tratando de liberarse de la llave que le había aplicado aquel despreciable ser.-

Quieto… Hoy no te voy a matar… pero necesito asegurarme de que nadie te pueda ayudar cuando lo haga… -Harry empezó a sentir como la adrenalina comenzaba correr por su sangre, y empezó a forcejear más fuerte, no podía pensar en un hechizo que lo ayudara, Iant con una afilada uña hizo una incisión en el cuello del moreno, la cual comenzó a sangrar inmediatamente, el príncipe ojiverde ahogo un gemido de dolor, El demonio, no tomaba en cuenta las reacciones del moreno, lamió un poco de la sangre, el pelinegro sintió como se agregaba un dolor extra aparte de la herida, miraba con asco a su captor, después de eso, una luz roja oscura, lo cegó, Harry cayó al piso, Iant, sonrió, y dijo.- Te diré la forma en la que morirás, desangrado… Será muy agradable beber tú sangre… Ahora entiendo el placer de los vampiros, al tomar tan delicioso y vital líquido… -El dragón llegó y al ver a Harry corrió, pero al tratarlo de ayudar salió despendido.-

**Fin del Flash Back**

¿Estás bien? –Le devolvió al mundo real Celebriän.- ¿Qué tienes en el cuello? –Harry se dio cuenta de que inconscientemente, se había llevado una mano en donde Iant había puesto su maldición…

Estoy bien…

¿Seguro? Sabes, normalmente se me hace un poco difícil creerte…

Es la primera vez que hablamos… -Le cortó Harry… No estaba de humos para nada.-

No tengo la culpa de lo que te haya pasado para que de repente estés tan molesto…

Yo sé que no la tienes, pero ahora quiero estar solo…

La soledad es buena hasta cierto punto, y alguien en tú estado, ese cierto punto es pasado…

¿Qué sabes tú de mí? Simplemente déjame en paz –Harry volvía a estar a la defensiva… tan bien que habían empezado… Por desgracia, siempre había algo que arruinaba la situación.-

"Es igual que cuando traté de hablarle hace ocho años… estaba tan dolido que no permitía a nadie acercársele…" Puedo ayudarte… Pero, primero tú me tienes que dejar hacerlo…

¡No puedes maldición¡Nadie puede ayudarme! –El ojos rojos, se acercó pero cuando lo iba a tocar, apareció una barrera negra y tuvo que retroceder considerablemente.-

"Su parte maligna… Bien, contra ella, no puedo hacer mucho…" Toma –Le lanzó un collar que cayó dentro de la barrera, era una cadena de oro blanco, el cual tenía un zafiro incrustado en un dije del mismo material con forma circular, que tenía inscripciones en élfico.- Si quieres volverme a ver, simplemente utiliza el collar, y yo vendré… de todas maneras me tendrás atado a ti por toda la eternidad… -El despareció, cuando Harry se cercioró de que no hubiera nadie cerca.-

Primero déjame matar a Iant… y después podré afrontar mis demás problemas… "Pero… ¿Cómo demonios voy hacer eso?" –Se levantó… y en el cuello se podía ver una equis, negra la cual estaba sangrando, Harry bastante molesto y más que todo un poco melancólico, se fue a su habitación, necesitaba vaciar su cabeza, por primera vez tenía alguien que podía decirle todo acerca de sus padres y el la aleja, recogió el collar, y se lo colocó, haciéndole compañía a la flama de fénix, que aún residía en su pecho.-

…**TBC…**

Los guiones se los comió fanfiction... ¿Que más puedo decir¡Esto está de mal en peor! Voy a ver si cambio a comillas aunque sea más difícil, disculpanlos inconvenientes.n.n Si me mandan muchos bellos y lindos Rews, subo el capítulo siguiente mañana... ¿Trato?

**Respuesta a los Reviews** (_Perdón si me comí a alguien, y solo están los rew, del capítulo 11_)

**Shivita** Aquí estoy continuándolo ,que bueno que teguste! Bye!

**Zephyr hb** En realidad medio sueltan la lengua en el próximo capítulo, cierto ¿por que no habían dicho nada? Buena pregunta... XD no se había dado la situación... Si ese dragón va a ser de gran ayuda pero es mejor no adelantarse a los hechos.

**Ying-Fa-Aome** Ohayo! Aquí está lo más pronto que pude...

**Abrilgranger:**Esto es lo más pronto, perdón si me tardé mucho, gracias...

**Devil Lady Hitokiri**Mami! Gracias, pero creo que cuando mandaste el rew te lo expliqué, espero que este también te guste XD! Bye! Besos! T.Q!

**Kittychan:** Gracias! No sabía que era compleja nnU, bueno, todas las preguntas que me hicistes no tiene chiste que te las respondas¿Tecuento el final? XDD es algo así, y no fue por Malfoy,Harry lo piensa en este capítulo, esamisteriosa persona es el nombre del capítulo, XD no es esquizofrénico, es el problema, de quepor dentro es uno y por fuera otro, peroeso será más adelante, esperohaberte esclarecido; Algo, nos vemos!

**Janblack:** Perdón! u.u, pero no había podido actualizar antes!Sip es de Draco pero este aún no lo sabe! XD, Además, si no lo acosa, pierde el sentido,bye! Thk4read!

**Sanarita31: **Gracias! Si a mí también megusta, kisses!

**Ginebra:**Eso aúnno lo puedodecir, n.nBye!

**zephyr hb**:n.n gracias de nuevo por tu comprensión.

**Elementhp**: Tranquilo queIant,va a morir no te preocupes... Gracias porleer!

**Angela:**No es sentimental, ni mucho menos, perosi a ti te parece es túopinión y yo te la respeto¿Que harías si tu creyeras que tus familiaresyamigos no hicieron nada para ayudarte? Si es que eso es lo que preguntas¡Aquí actualicé! Gracias por el Rew!

**Light Angel** Chevere y tú¿Porq llora? Por qué se siente traicionado,eso se explica...n.n gracias por leer.

**Serim**Gracias!Por leer, eso se explica en este capítulo, espero que también te hayagustado gracias.

**Andry Black**: Gracias por leer, mealagas gracias, bye!

**NeLi BlAcK** Gracias, tranquila, el dragoncito va a seguir saliendo no te preocupes! Bye! Thk4read!

**Fallen angel:**Bien, y tú?PERDONN!Si creo que si te recuerdo!No fue miculpa,echesenla a mí inspiración, lo lamento, pero, espero recompensarte, yaestá escrito el otro chap, solo pido rews!XDperdón de nuevo!Bye!

**Cerdo Volador**Hola!Si, lo que pasa es tuve que decir que era Slash, por que las relaciones iban a ser muy estrechas, y hay veces que a la gente le molesta eso... Aquí actualicégracias por leer!

**Selene1981:**Esto es lo más pronto que pude,C'mona Iant, le atraeHarry para matarlo en todo caso XDD,Lovas a odiar cuando veas lo que le haceaHarry más adelante, pero, me estoy adelantando, bye!

**O****rhen-shiy** Bueno, de chaps, no tengo ni lamenor idea pero será bastante largo, más la secuela,Harryva porMalfoy, No quedarán en la completa ignorancia ya que Lórien va con él, además estalla otra guerra, pero,me estoy adelantando¿Recuerdas que Dumbledore dijo quepararan la búsqueda? Bueno ellos no sabennada, por que al no tener el apoyo de Dumbledore, lecuesta pero ellos no lo han dado por muerto, además, muchos problemas vienen... Esperohaberte aclarado algunas cosas,graciaspor leer.

**Fallen angel:**Perdón, pero espero que este y el otro capítulo te remuneren todo el tiempo quete he hecho esperar, no lo dejaré te lo juro, bye! gracias de nuevo!

**Oromea-Malfoy**: XD no no no no no! Draco aparece en carney huesocuandoHarryregresa, en este capítulo se sabe quien lo ayuda, no me supliques más aquí actualicé! Gracias por leer,y ahora si respondí!n.nNos vemos!

Atte. Liuny


	12. Situaciones difíciles

**The call of the Angels**

**Summary: **Harry es llamado por los ángeles, para ser un guardián, aparece misteriosamente en un recinto secreto, donde tendrá que aprender a controlar sus miedos rabias y pesares, Los escritos del mar negro, han sido descubiertos, Voldemort consigue la inmortalidad, y alguien aparece para recordar momentos de dolor. Morir o vivir, todo por nada, Hermanos de sangre dada.

**Disclaimer: **Nada está hecho con ánimo de lucro, todo es de Rowling y a quien ella se los quiera dar, todo lo demás es mío (Entiéndase por trama y demás personajes).

**Explanations:** "Palabra": Pensamientos/Palabra: Carla mental de los pegazos, 'Palabra': charla mental de Harry, _Cursiva: _Diferentes idiomas que serán especificados.

_Nota: He de recordar que los ángeles no tienes sexo pésele, a quien le pésele, pero tengo que identificarlos de alguna manera, pero, eso no tiene nada que ver, así que advertidos quedan._

* * *

**Capítulo XII: Situaciones difíciles. **

Entró a su cuarto donde estaba Lórien leyendo un libro, el moreno se acostó en su cama frustrado, sabía que Lórien se iba a dar cuenta rápidamente, pero no le importaba, se sentía dolido ¿Eso era lo único que podía decir¿Qué se le salía de las manos¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser lo mismo? Las únicas personas que le podían dar una verdad, lo más apegada a la realidad, morían, se alejaban, o el mismo hacía cualquier cosa por alejarlos… Su nueva mascota **Amilessë**, que era aquel dragón blanco que no lo dejaba, ni lo deja, ni a sol ni a sombra, se le montó encima.

Harry ¿Sucedió algo?

No estoy seguro…

Tú nunca estás seguro de nada… -Le dijo aún leyendo el libro.-

Posiblemente sea cierto… no sé… creo que aún no me he recuperado completamente… y mi mente me está jugando malas pasadas… -Trató de explicarse Harry aunque, sabía que tenía pocas posibilidades que su mente le jugara malas pasadas, ya que, el frío metal, el cual no lograba determinar de que tipo era, rozaba contra su piel.-

¿Ya puedes utilizar tu magia no?

Sí…

¿Entonces?

¿Entonces que?

Entonces por que dices que no te has recuperado por completo…

No sé…

Que elocuencia…

Que importa…

Como quieras…

¿No te parece que esta es la peor conversación que hemos tenido?

Perdona, estoy leyendo, por eso contesto de esa manera…

Ah… -Cinco minutos después nadie hablaba, el ojiverde se dedicaba a acariciar el suave pelaje del dragón mirando distraídamente al techo, mientras que Lórien seguía leyendo como al principio.- Lórien…

¿Harry? –Pero no contestó.- ¿Harry? –Volvió a decir, pero el moreno se había acercado al balcón de su habitación, y estaba alzado en la barandilla tratando de ver hacía el lago.- ¿Qué sucede?

No lo sé… sentí como si alguien perdiera algo, pero algo de verdad importante…

¿Algo como que?

Cómo… ¿Su alma?

¿Estás insinuando que alguien murió?

¿Qué se suicidó? –Lórien Salió corriendo de allí seguido de Harry, cuando llegaron al lago, que fue el lugar el lugar, el cual había mencionado el moreno, y vieron que estaban reunido alguno de los profesores, entre ellos Aegnor, el cual sonreía confundido.-

Disculpen, pero nosotros no entendemos sirenio –Dijo Aegnor tratando de no ser descortés.-

_Que Miartla Celestine quiere hablar con ustedes pero no puede salir del agua por que una desgracia se cernió sobre el mar… -_Decía extremadamente rápido el guardia tritón en su idioma natal sirenio.-

¿Entendiste? –Le susurró Lórien a Harry este dijo.-

Yo no sé que La Reina Celestine, no, agua, mar… Avísame si te sirve de algo –Le dijo el moreno irónicamente.-

_Tú muchacho –_Dijo el tritón reconociendo al muchacho que la reina había mencionado, le señaló a Harry con el dedo, el moreno miró al príncipe elfo con el ceño fruncido, el cual se alzó de hombros.-

Creo que eso fue contigo… -El ojiverde se acercó bajo la mirada reprobatoria de todos allí presente.-

¿Sucedió algo?

_Ayerthe –_Ya el príncipe puso mala cara había problemas.-

¿Sí? –Pronunció dubitativo, y miró de reojo a Lórien, el cual pensó lo mismo que Harry.-

_Miartla Celestine dice que por favor, tiene que servirnos de traductor porque las personas que saben su idioma están muy ocupados, una tragedia, ha ocurrido una tragedia… -_Dijo el escandalizado guardia, Harry había metido disimuladamente y transformándose a medias para medio entender lo que decía.- _Dígale, dígale a ellos vamos Ayerthe ¿Qué espera¡No hay tiempo! _–Harry se volvió hacía sus superiores.-

Harry, traduce de una buena vez –Le sacó de su empecinamiento Lórien, jalándole de una oreja.-

Ehhh… que una tragedia ah sucedido y que la reina pide ayuda…

¿Cómo demonios eres capaz de entender sirenio? –Dijo Orpehria, con su típico tópico despectivo.-

_¿Qué tipo de tragedia? –_Preguntó el moreno, con dificultades.-

_Sontherade miartla, Atina a muerto… _

_-¿Qué se murió¿Pero como¿Ella no es inmortal? _

_-Se suicidó, no tengo más tiempo… necesitamos hacer el funeral fuera del agua como usted sabe, la sirenas pierden su cola al morir, y necesitan ser enterradas en tierra, por ello, pedimos permiso para poder efectuarlo allí… -_Harry alzó una ceja y asintió.- _Cualquier novedad baje al castillo y avise… -_El príncipe moreno aceptó y el tritón desapareció en las profundidades, este se des transformó, y todos los demás lo miraron expectantes.-

Emmm, la reina Celestine, está pidiendo permiso, para efectuar el funeral de su hija mayor fallecida… aquí…

¿Qué Atina murió? –Preguntó Aegnor fríamente.-

En realidad se suicidó… antes de que pregunten que hacemos aquí, fue simple casualidad –Dijo Harry sin ninguna muestra de que estuviera mintiendo o algo así…-

Hay que preparar todo para el funeral –Dio esa orden.- ¿Qué más te dijo? –Le apuntó duramente a Harry.-

Que cualquier novedad se la dijera bajando al castillo…

¿Cómo piensas bajar? –Preguntó Alem.-

Ustedes solo denme el recado y yo me las arreglo… -No quería sonar descortés cuando menos no con Alem, pero igual, no podía revelar muchas cosas.-

Bueno, dile en estos momentos, que puede traer a su hija cuando esté lista, le estaremos esperando –Harry se lanzó al agua.-

Lórien…

¿Si Harry? –Todo el mundo miró a la _pareja.- _

_-_Dile a Amilessë, que baje…

Vale, así no tienes que estar baja y sube ¿O me equivoco?

Si mí príncipe –Le bromeó a su hermano, todos los demás no aprobaban esa amistad, pero tampoco serían ellos, los que le dijeran que hacer al príncipe Lórien, lo último que pudieron ver fue como una aleta chapoteaba rápidamente.-

Creo que será mejor llamar a su eminencia Celebriän, supongo que la reina querrá ver a su hija y preguntarle porque lo hizo…

¡Harry!

Celestine ¿Que sucedió? –Preguntó el moreno preocupado, pero la reina lo que hizo fue desplomarse en los brazos de su interlocutor.-

No lo puedo creer… se suicidó, se suicidó… no dijo nada, unos niños que estaban jugando la encontraron ahorcada –Dijo llorando inconsolable, Harry no sabía como consolarla, eso era lo que peor se le daba, consolar…-

Lo siento mucho… El señor Aegnor me dijo que le hiciera saber, que podía subir a su hija cuando estuviera lista para ello…

Acaba de perder su cola… ahora tiene un cuerpo humano… -Dijo como si de sacrilegio se tratara.- y está pálida y fría –Volviendo a caer en llanto.-

Alguna razón debe de haber… tranquilícese… Sé lo que se siente perder a alguien querido…

Su eminencia… -Dijo Aegnor arrodillándose frente a la persona que estaba en el espejo.-

¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó calmadamente Celebriän sentado y apoyado en un escritorio.-

Necesitamos su presencia aquí, para dar una exhumación… la princesa Atina a muerto…

¿Cómo sucedió esa desgracia? –Dijo levantándose con una agilidad y elegancia impropia de cualquier ser, y preocupado.-

Lamento no poder darle esa información un candidato, fue quien nos dio la noticia…

¿Qué candidato?

¡Oh! Su excelencia… eso no viene al caso…

¿Qué es lo que quieren hacer el _Deyerithe_?

Es un caso de suicidio…

¿Cuando será el funeral?

Cuando el mensajero regrese… -En ese momento entró un dragón volando, y Lórien entró unos segundos por la puerta después de él.- ¿Su alteza Lórien?

La tienen que subir ya, sino, no se podrá realizar el _Deyerithe_ –Dijo Lórien tratando de regular su respiración, el príncipe elfo vio al espejo e hizo una inclinación, el cual fue devuelta.- Harry también mandó a decir, que, necesitaban una poción para volver a una sirena humana provisionalmente, y ropa… eso es para la reina Celestine… No sé puede esperar un día más, o se perderá el cuerpo, y no sé sabe que pasará con su alma…

¿Qué fue del chico? –Preguntó Aegnor de mala gana.-

Pues –Dijo riendo socarronamente.- Celestine lo tiene de paño de lágrimas, o eso dijo Amilessë… No creo que haya usado esas palabras pero, es lo de menos…

¿Amilessë? –Preguntó Celebriän.-

El dragón que está allá –Dijo este y la pequeña bola de pelos fue a parar en brazos de Lórien.-

Voy para all� no llevaré ningún consorte así que usaré dos de los de allá a Lórien, y al candidato que puede hablar sirenio… Aunque creo que Celestine sabe hablar otros idiomas -Dijo en son imperativo el de ojos rojos.-

Se llama Harry su excelencia… -Le dijo el príncipe, como advirtiendo que no toleraría que se le tratase mal, por más arcángel que fuera.-

Bueno… -Y la conexión se rompió, buscaron la poción y la ropa, y se la dieron al dragón para que se las llevara al moreno.-

Ve a recibir a su excelencia, príncipe, y llévelo a su habitación y manténgalo allí, también póngase ropa adecuada para la ocasión.-

Eso iba hacer así no me lo hubiera dicho –Salió de allí, y se dirigió a una parte, que estaba desierta era un pasillo largo todo blanco, al final de este había una puerta plateada, la cual era lisa, apoyó sus manos en ella y murmuró unas palabras, y las puertas cedieron como si fueran de papel, allí era una sala circular toda blanca con cuatro columnas llenas de inscripciones distribuidas alrededor de la habitación…- "Odio esta habitación…" –Pensó el príncipe esperando a que él angelito se dignara a aparecer, no le caían muy bien, ninguno de ellos, siempre se creen superiores, en ese momento una forma empezó a aparecerse, hasta que dio a una persona que brillaba intensamente.-

Lórien…

Su excelencia… -Dijo este, más hipócritamente que de otra manera, pero en estos momentos no había que ponerse a pelear por semejantes estupideces, había un alma por salvar.-

¿Está todo listo?

No lo sé… hay que preguntarle a Harry… Amilessë –Pronunció Lórien en voz alta, y un dragón apareció en frente.- ¿Todo listo? –El dragón hizo una señal para que le siguieran, y estos no tuvieron de otra.-

Perfecto… no tengo ni dos horas de haberme ido de aquí, cuando ya estoy regresando…, y precisamente tenía que ser Harry, el único que puede hablar sirenio ¿Qué no podía haber sido otra clase de cosa?

Sabes Harry –Dijo la destrozada sirena, enjugándose unas lágrimas solitaria, estaban en el cuarto del ojiverde.- Eso es antinatural… que una madre entierre a su hija…

Normalmente eso no debería ser así… pero, ustedes son…

Nosotros somos… -Le corrigió la sirena, el moreno suspiró frustrado.-

Nosotros somos de vida inmortal… no se sabe quien se va primero o quien se va después… ¿Es verdad que se suicidó? –Le preguntó de repente.-

¿Eh?

Perdón… no quería decir eso…

No, tranquilo… En realidad no lo sabemos… por ello vamos a invocar su alma, a preguntarle…

¿Usted cree que lo hizo?

La verdad que no lo sé, yo jamás vi perturbada a Atina… la verdad, que no sé que creer –En ese momento, entraron por la puerta Celebriän y Lórien.-

Harry… -Dijo Lórien.-

Hola Lórien… ¿Pasó algo de lo que yo no me haya enterado?

No, no sé si lo conoces, pero el es su excelencia Celebriän… -El moreno ojiverde miró en dirección hacía donde estaba el hijo de los dioses, el cual levantó una ceja.-

Si creo que lo conozco… -Dijo Harry sin prestarle mucha atención y saliendo al balcón recostándose de este y dándole la espalda a sus comensales.-

Lamento no poder reverenciarlo su eminencia, pero no me sé mover con piernas humanas –Dijo la sirena un poco apenado, Lórien se acercó al moreno y le miró aunque éste no hacía nada simplemente veía el paisaje que le proporcionaba la vista.-

Sabes, hay veces que admiro tú impertinencia…

Creo que me perdí de algo –Dijo a su hermano enmarcando una ceja.-

Lo dudo… Siempre estás muy adentrado en todo…

¿Molesto?

¿Yo?

¿Estoy hablando con otra persona?

¡Harry! –Le reprendió.- Deja de responderme con preguntas siempre haces lo mismo…

Hay Lórien deja el melodrama ¿Quieres? Deja el rodeo y dime ¿Qué hice ahora?

¿Tú tienes la menor idea de a quien te presenté?

¿Tengo que tenerla?

No empieces…

Suficiente, no importa –Dijo Celebriän pensando, que nunca había empezado bien las cosas, y nunca las empezaría, aún el moreno estaba mirando por la ventana cuando vio a Iant pasar justo por su ventana.-

¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? -Le dijo visiblemente molesto.-

La verdad... Es que jamás empezamos por el principio...

Y la verdad, tampoco quiero saberlo...

¿Por que? -Dijo Celebriän.-

Porque ¡no! -Lórien antelándose a la explosión de Harry.-

Creo que es mejor empezar a arreglarnos de una vez para empezar, antes que perdamos el cuerpo, después podrán arreglar cualquier, cosa que tengan que hacer... -Dijo no muy seguro de lo ¿Que tendrían que arreglar el hijo de Dios con Harry?-

Creo que tiene razón... -Corto el moreno rápidamente.-

¿Te has dado cuenta que estas...? Ehhh... ¿Completamente mojado? -Le comento al ojiverde y este se miro y se acerco al closet, saco algo de ropa que el mismo se había confeccionado.-

En fin... -se toco la ropa con las manos y al instante el uniforme mojado quedo sustituido por un pantalón negro de gabardina y una camisa blanca de lino, unos zapatos negros también... ¿Bueno nos vamos? -Dijo el ojiverde alzando a Celestine en brazos.-

Si... Seguro... -Cuando iban saliendo, el ángel iba delante y los dos ProXi's, junto a la reina.- Harry...

Cállate Lórien...

Pero... ¿Como?

No voy a dar explicaciones...

Por Dios estoy preocupado...

Harry... -Dijo Celestine.- sé que no soy nadie para tener vela en este entierro pero...

Simplemente no quiero hablar de eso, soy émpata ¿Lo recuerdan? Se que están preocupados por mí... -El ojiverde sentó a su majestad, reina de las sirenas en un trono de agua, mientras que su santidad comandante de los Ángeles comenzaba a hablar.-

Estamos aquí reunidos por el entierro de la princesa Atina..., La cual murió en circunstancias desconocidas y poco comunes... -La población sirenia importante estaba allí preguntándose que era lo que su eminencia estaba diciendo.-

Cesles...

No estoy de ánimos como para ponerme a traducir estoy plenamente conciente que mi gente no entiende...

Ella no se va a quedar... -Le dijo Harry arrodillado a su lado.-

Eso no lo tengo muy claro...

¿Está segura de poder con esto?

Eso tampoco lo tengo muy claro...

Necesito a alguien que haya tocado a Atina... -Pronunció volviéndose hacia la reina.-

"Creo que si la cargo en estos momentos querrán mi cabeza..."

¿Harry? -Le despertó de su ensoñación, éste volteó a verla, el moreno iba a hacer un ademán de cargarla, pero esta le detuvo.- Tú también haz tenido contacto... Por favor -Le sostuvo la mano suplicante.-

"Aún soy demasiado débil..." -Pensó resignadamente, se colocó al lado de Celebriän y medio lo reverenció para evitar problemas que no venían al caso en estos momentos tan delicado, el de los ojos rojos puso la mano de su acompañante encima del cadáver, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando una luz emanó del inerte cuerpo haciendo que todos los objetos vivos dejaran de tocar el cuerpo, de repente, se formó una proyección astral, la cual estaba amarrada con cadenas de sangre seca y unos cuerpos deformes de lo que parecían niños de un año la apretaban como queriendo que explotara, Celebriän alejó a Harry un poco de allí.-

¿Su alma fue condenada antes de morir¿Cómo es eso posible? -Pronunció el ángel desconcertado, la fallecida miró al futuro guardián y éste pudo ver una equis en a la altura de la nuca sangrante.-

Ha... Harry... -Dijo la proyección con dificultades mientras era agarrada fuertemente por los castigadores de almas.- Demo... Demo... nio... Peligro... Ahhh... -Pronunció ahogada.- Cuidado..., Mamá te a... Amo... -El espectro explotó dejando micro partículas que adornaron el aire momentáneamente…, muchos se asustaron pero hasta allí, posterior a ello vino la confusión, pero, la verdad es que no pudieron hacer más nada, Después del entierro, de las debidas condolencias y despedidas se quedaron tres personas acompañando a la apenada reina en el cementerio donde fue enterrada la mayor de las princesas.-

¿Qué habrá querido decir? -Preguntó Lórien desconcertado.- ¿Harry?

A mí ni me miren... No tengo ni la menor idea...

¿Su Santidad...? -Le preguntó Lórien el era el único capaz de responder.-

Supongo que era lo único que tenía que decir... Alguien debió entender el mensaje -Dijo reviéndose directamente al moreno.-

¿Qué no dije que no tengo ni la menor idea¿Cuál es la obsesión de pensar que yo tengo todas las respuestas?

Discúlpelo su Excelencia... -Dijo Lórien haciendo una pronunciada reverencia, este hizo un ademán que lo dejara, que no importaba, ya sólo quedaban ellos y Celestine, Harry lo levantó.-

No te disculpes por mí... -Dijo aún sosteniéndolo, visiblemente molesto.-

Harry –Le dijo la reina.-

¿Si?

¿Tu entendiste lo que te quiso decir?

Está bien si tengo algunas especulaciones pero...

Tú debes saber -El moreno sentía una constante punzada en la frente, era como si Voldemort, estuviera haciendo de las suyas.-

¿No te estoy diciendo que…?

¿Demonio¿Por que menciono a un demonio? -Lórien y Harry intercambiaron miradas como preguntándose ¿Que dirían?- ¿Por que presiento que ustedes están enterado de todo?

Iant... -Dijo la reina, y el ojiverde se pasó una mano por el cabello y Lórien, miro a este preocupado.-

¿Unos de los postulantes es un demonio? -Dijo como si fuera un sacrilegio jamás cometido.-

Hay un humano ¿Cual seria el problema? -Defendió el Gry.-

Los demonios, son criaturas que rechazaron las leyes y la protección de Dios y por ello trataron de formar su propio imperio, entonces, Satanás, para hacer cumplir una ley llamada, "la ley de la conservación", y siempre tienes que dar algo para recibir algo, de esta manera para no ser auto borrado, se hace "cargo" de las almas en pena, y de las divinidades caídas, es obvio de porque no tendría que estar aquí, lo único que daría es problemas está en su naturaleza destruir, todo lo que esté hecho por Dio, pero igual… -Dijo el rubio el no soportaba esa clase de discriminaciones fuera un demonio élfico o fuera lo que fuera.-

Veinte puntos por tu explicación Lórien –No se supo si lo dijo en forma de ¿Quién te preguntó? o de verdad lo felicitó pero eso es lo de menos.-

Eso es lo de...

¿Hay o no hay? -Dijo seriamente y en sus ojos había un brillo que te hacia retroceder, el moreno le quito la mirada.-

Si su Eminencia... –Lórien ya estaba empezando a fastidiarse, y también de controlar a Harry se estaba cansando, así que era mejor irse con la verdad de una vez.- Se llama Iant, Fue acogido por la corona real élfica, sus padres fueron destruidos, Y fue tomado como postulante... ¿Harry? -El moreno estaba apoyado en un árbol con las manos cruzadas.-

¿Qué quieres que diga ya no soltaste todo?

¿Me puedes decir ahora por que estás molesto?

?Qué importa? -Reventó, ya le tenia harto sabia que estaba quemándose de anticipado con la llama pero su cabeza no funcionaba correctamente.-

Vale Harry es suficiente, la defensiva es buena, pero, esto es serio... -Dijo también empezándose a desesperar.-

¿Y que quieras que te diga¿Yo soy nuevo recuerdas¿Que quieres que sepa acerca de la prohibición de demonios de su mundo¿Y que me importa a mí si hay un demonio aquí? Yo llegué y estoy estudiando aquí prácticamente obligado… -Dijo sentándose en la grama, siguiendo dando la espalda.-

Creo que en eso Harry tiene algo de razón, su eminencia... -Dijo Celestine ya convertida en sirena, su cola estaba secándose paulatinamente.- No es por molestar pero, necesito entrar al agua... –Todos miraron hasta el moreno de ojos verdes, el cual se levantó lentamente y después cargó a la reina, con voz queda y cansada pronunció.-

Será mejor regresar, es un poco tarde para estar aquí –Dijo acomodando a Celestine.-

Creo que es lo más sabio por ahora –Sin esperar mucho más, caminaron hacía el lago y Harry con mucho cuidado la colocó en el agua.-

¿La escolto? –La reina movió negativamente la cabeza.-

Suficiente haz hecho hoy por mí… nos veremos otro día, cuídate… procura no meterte en problemas ¿Quieres? –Al despedirse la reina volvió a su ecosistema original, en ese momento apareció Alem haciendo una reverencia.-

Sus altezas –Estos le devolvieron el saludo.- Era para preguntar si usted ¿Se va a quedar esta noche aquí? Si la respuesta es si, se puede quedar en el cuarto del príncipe Lórien, y Harry, con su permiso –Volvió a reverenciar y salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo, estar cerca de la compañía de Celebriän no era nada agradable y con la mirada que traía en estos momentos más tenso se volvía.-

Amilessë –Expresó el moreno de ojos verdes al ver como el dragón se postraba en su cabeza.-

Será mejor ir a nuestras habitaciones, tiene ganas de empezar a llover –Dijo Lórien agarrándole la mano al moreno y empezando a caminar, ahora el ángel iba cerrando el pequeño grupo.-

¿Sabes algo?

¿Qué?

Yo jamás creí en Dios… En realidad mis primeros once años de vida ni siquiera creí en la magia…

El dios de los humanos no existen, son simple doctrinas para tener algo en que guiarse, pero, por más que reces, si tu mismo no lo haces… No creo que se te cumpla…

Por cierto –Dijo el moreno, susurrando en la oreja de su hermano.- No es que venga al caso, pero, te toca dormir con él…

¡No seas tramposo! –Le dijo el príncipe elfo empujándole.-

¿Qué no sea tramposo? Eso no se llama trampa yo lo dije primero…

¡Hey! –Celebriän pasaba los ojos de Lórien a Harry y viceversa, era divertido ver, como de verdad parecían hermanos, al entrar al cuarto los dos dijeron.-

He llegado a la determinada conclusión de que dormiremos juntos… -Alternaron miradas y después se rieron, a las dos personas que estaban allí les sorprendió que el moreno también riera de repente, era increíble lo melodiosa que era su risa.-

En fin… -Siguió el ojiverde.- Me voy a cambiar ¿Amilessë si no es mucha molestia te podrías bajar de mí cabeza? –El dragón a punta de gruñidos fue y se acostó en la cama de Harry y allí siguió durmiendo como si nada, cuando llegó al baño lo primero que hizo fue mirarse al espejo y vio que la cicatriz estaba más marcada que de costumbre.- "Esta conexión será interdimencional? O ¿Qué demonios está pasándome? Atina murió por mí culpa… esa equis, en el cuello es parecida o si no igual que la mía… la maldición que

Por cierto ¿Qué pasará con Iant?

¿El demonio? No lo sé… ¿Puedo preguntar¿Harry es inmortal?

No me pregunte nada de él, hágale las preguntas a él mismo, la verdad que Harry molesto no me gusta mucho… -En ese momentos salió el mencionado con una pijama negra manga larga, y se acostó en la cama de Lórien, y éste también hizo lo mismo.-

Mañana seguimos peleando si gustan pero ahora necesito dormir… -Dijo durmiéndose, todos siguieron su ejemplo.-

Cuatro horas habían pasado, es decir, eran aproximadamente las dos de la mañana, todos dormían, no se escuchaba ni el viento soplar, simplemente estaba la noche templada, la luna brillando en cuarto menguante, y las estrellas bailando alrededor del satélite.

¿Ahora donde demonios estaré? –Preguntó abriendo sus ojos verde esmeraldas, se encontró con un desolado bosque, y parecía que caminaba, pero él, no se movía; miró a todos lados pero simplemente había árboles y más árboles, cuando repentinamente, pudo divisar una cueva por la cual entraron posteriormente.- ¡Quiero salir de aquí!_ –_Gritó empezando a desesperarse, pero su voz sonaba hueca y con eco.- "¿Dónde vine a parar?"_ –_Cuando volvió a prestar atención escuchó una voz que decía.-

_¡Márchate de aquí¡No eres bienvenido!_

_-Cállate viejo… -_Dijo una voz que le puso los pelos de punta a Harry, y reconoció inmediatamente como _Voldemort_.-

"¿Qué irá hacer? Por merlín… No quiero ver lo que va a pasar…" –Pensó desesperadamente mientras daba golpe a la negrura que le cubría, pero era inútil.-

_Hace mucho tiempo que fuiste desterrado de aquí largo ¡Serpiente insoportable! –_Dijo otro, en total habían tres hombre, una mujer y una pequeña de no más de cinco años, las últimas dos, estaban sentadas, acurrucadas y asustadas en un rincón, la niña lloraba desesperadamente.-

_Solo vengo a preguntar unas cosas, si cooperan no haré nada aquí y me iré… _

_-_¡NO LE CREAN! –Gritó Harry tratando de buscar una salida con más ahínco.- ¡Ni les respondan!

_No te vamos a responder así que fuera de aquí ¡Traidor! _

_-¿Dónde está el libro de Casandra?_

_¿Qué te hace pensar que nosotros lo sabemos? _

_-¡No me crean idiota! Ustedes son los últimos descendientes de Casandra Trelawney. _

_-¡Ese libro solo es un mito! _

_-Me estoy cansando ¡Accio! –_Pronunció y la niña voló a sus brazos, para después apuntarla con la varita.- _¿Me van a decir si o no?_

¡_Suéltala bastardo! _

_-¡Crucio! –Y la menor empezó a retorcerse y a gritar en brazos de Voldemort, mientras su madre clamaba piedad.- _

_-"_Maldito desquiciado ¿Cómo se atreve a tomar una niña como rehen?" –Dijo Harry empezando a sentir como la cabeza se le partía en dos, el dolor era tan fuerte que cayó sentado en el piso, esperó a que él cara de serpiente quitara la maldición y algunos segundos después dimitió.-

_-¿Ahora van hablar? _

_-¡No! –_Dijo el más viejo volteando la cara con dolor en esta_.- _

_-¿No? Crucio –_Volvió a decir y la niña empezó a gritar de nuevo, esos gritos perforaban la mente del moreno, mientras la cicatriz prometía partirle la cabeza en dos si Voldemort seguía como iba, así fue torturando a cada uno de los que allí estaban presentes el ojiverde estaba jadeante, y sabía que pronto vendría lo peor, la Avada, quería salir de allí, pero eso era siempre hasta que le diera la gana, de repente sucedió lo que temía.- ¡Avada Kedavra!

¡Harry despierta! –Le dijo Lórien zarandeándole, este retiró las manos que lo tocaban por reflejo.- ¿Qué te pasó? –Le levantó el flequillo y vio como un hilo de sangre cursaba su cara.- ¡Estás sangrando! –El moreno terminó de despertar y se llevó una mano a la cicatriz, cuando vio estaba sangrando.-

¿Qué sucedió? Estabas hablando en sueños –Preguntó Celebriän visiblemente preocupado.-

Voldemort… -Pronunció volviéndose a pasar la mano por la frente.-

¿Quién? –Dijo mirando a Lórien.-

¿Ese mismo del que siempre hablas…? -El moreno asintió con los ojos cerrados.- ¿Pero que pasó?

El y yo cuando la maldición asesina rebotó se creó una conexión, la verdad, es que pensé que aquí no la tendría, pero me equivoqué, yo puedo ver todo lo que el hace o siente, cuando son emociones muy fuerte –Harry abrió los ojos como platos.-

¿Qué pasó?

Estaba buscando el libro de Casandra…

¿Cómo sabes tú de ese libro? –Le preguntó claramente sorprendido.-

Cómo sabe él de ese libro, es la pregunta más correcta… ¿Por qué lo busca? –Lórien había ido a buscar agua y un pañuelo para limpiarlo, cuando llegó.-

¿Cómo puede saber un humano la existencia del libro de Trelawney? –Empezando a limpiarle la herida.-

¿Cómo es que se llama?

Tom

¿Tom que?

Thomas Marvolo Riddle. Alias: Voldemort… -Dijo perdiendo la paciencia, en estos momentos siempre estaba de a toque.-

Yo creo haber oído ese nombre de algún lado… -Dijo el ángel pensativo.-

No lo dudo… ¿Qué demonios querrá ahora?

No lo digo, porque lo haya oído por ti, si no que aquí lo he oído mencionar… Odio que esto me suceda…

¿Qué viste?

Lo de siempre, estaba torturando gente… Pero, estaba buscando información para encontrar el libro de Casandra… Me duele la cabeza –Dijo apretándosela fuertemente.-

¿Por qué estabas sangrando si era un sueño?

La conexión hace que si el lanza las maldiciones o está muy molesto o muy feliz yo tenga efectos segundarios por decirlo de alguna manera, en mi cuero… Pero esta vez mató a varías personas…

¿Por qué soltaste todo tan rápido?

Porque las pesadillas hay que contarlas antes de levantarse para que no queden dando vuelta en la cabeza –Dijo sacando la mejor excusa que tenía, los dos lo miraron con cara de si claro.-

Será mejor volver a dormir…

¿Crees que yo puedo volver a dormir?

¿Por qué no habrías de hacerlo? –El moreno iba hacer un ademán de levantarse, pero, Celebriän le puso una mano en el pecho.- No salgas

¿Y que propones¿Qué haga que de vueltas en la cama hasta que amanezca?

No, que cierres tus ojos y trates de dormir…

Esa conexión no se bloquea con Oclumancy…

Supongo que no, pero con esto sí –Dijo mostrándole una piedra, el cual le puso en el entre cejo, y fue absorbida por la piel.- Mañana perderá su efecto, pero, ahora a dormir, después se pensará en algo más duradero, o permanente.

A la mañana siguiente, a las aves les dio por cantar y el sol estar radiante, después de que toda la noche estuviera lloviendo, el reloj daba las ocho, el moreno había podido dormir regularmente, cuando la pesadilla hacía intentos de volver, algo la trancaba, volviendo a dejarlo en un sueño profundo, y así toda la noche, abrió un ojos y vio a Lórien durmiendo a su lado, y en la almohada estaba la piedra que Celebriän le había puesto, se sentó y se estiró, cuando miró al lado no había nadie en la cama y perfectamente hecha, con la mayor pereza del mundo se levantó del lugar donde dormía, y antes de llegar al baño, estaba el ángel, con una túnica blanca de algodón blanca, y en las mangas al final, unos bordes azul cielo, también traía unas pulseras de plata, y un collar de eslabones pequeños con una cruz de brillantes blancos, por debajo de la túnica tenía un pantalón ceñido al cuerpo y cubriendo también parte del pie, donde también estaban esos bordes azules, sentando en la baranda del balcón, con el cabello trenzado, y ese brillo que siempre lo rodeaba, no era ni mujer ni hombre, pero era ¿Divino? El moreno por un instante se quedó como bobo viéndolo, pero después reaccionó, y siguió su camino, pero Celebriän estaba sonriendo y mirándolo.

¿Si dormiste? –Harry respondió afirmativo con un gruñido, odiaba quedar haciendo el ridículo.- ¿Buenos días?

¡Buenos días! –Dijo cortante, entró al baño y tiró la puerta y Lórien estaba con una mano en la cabeza y riendo en voz baja, él ojos platino sonrió tiernamente, la personalidad de las personas era lo que los hacía diferente y la de Harry era muy especial, era poderoso, decidido y líder, pero a la par, era demasiado ingenuo, y frágil.-

Buenos días –Dijo Lórien saliendo al balcón y sintiendo como la brisa movía sus cabellos, en ese momento Amilessë se posó en el regazo de Celebriän.-

Buenos días ¿Y este dragón?

Se encariñó con Harry, y, no lo suelta ni a sol, ni a sombra… -El moreno salió del baño en ese momento y el dragón voló hacia la cabeza de su pequeño amo.-

Amilessë es muy temprano bájate –Pero como siempre pasaba el dragón trataba de morderlo cuando lo agarraba.- Vale, como gustes… "Nota mental recordad nunca mirar a Celebriän de frente, mientras esté en una forma más femenina que masculina…" –Harry se llevó una mano a la cara, eso era totalmente risible ¿Ahora se sentía atraído?- "¿Por qué todo me tiene que pasar de una sola vez?-

Bueno… -Siguió el de le los largos cabellos.- Si sucede algo, llámenme Harry sabe como hacerlo –Puso una mano en la baranda y con esta se puso de cabeza siempre con una agilidad tremenda y sin perder la elegancia que lo caracteriza, saltó y desapareció desplegando sus alas.-

¿Tienes que hacer tanto alboroto para desaparecer? –Expresó molesto.- Presumido –El rubio sonrió.-

¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?

Nada… -Dijo acostándose al lado de Lórien el cual estaba aún en pijamas, pero hoy era domingo que importaba además Harry también andaba en mono y camisa.- Que fastidio…

Faltan apenas dos meses para que venga la prueba de las esfinges… Harry…

Hoy no empecemos con eso, normalmente soy yo quien lo saca a flote…

¿De verdad te irás cuando te conviertas en guardián, aún yendo en contra de los dioses?

¿Qué te hace pensar que me convertiré en un guardián?

Celebriän lo predijo…

¿Ahora lo llamas por su nombre?

A mí nunca me han caído bien los seres superiores, los trato por pura hipocresía…

Que nueva novedad, jamás pensé que pudieras ser hipócrita…

A veces me gustaría ser como tú, si no te cae la persona simplemente la detesta y ya… yo no puedo hacer eso…

Todos somos diferentes, por eso, se nos llama individuos…

¿Tu crees que estaremos bien?

Eso no te lo puedo asegurar… Tengo una curiosidad ¿Qué fue de Nightmare? No lo he visto in concordar más…

La verdad que yo tampoco he visto más a Lein… Supongo que estarán ocupados…

¿Ocupados en que? El me dijo que iba a ser mi guardián y no lo he visto… "Mientras dificultades estuve…"

El sería tu guardián provisional… hasta que Celebriän apareciera ¿No crees? –Harry arrugó el entrecejo y se llevó una mano a la frente.- ¿Qué pasa?

Vol… de… mort… -Dijo jadeando.- Jamás lo había sentido tan fuerte, es como…, siento… energía demoníaca… -Lórien juntó sus dos dedos índices erguidos y los demás formando una cúpula, cerró los ojos y un rayo de luz atravesó la sala, los dos quedaron jadeando.-

¿Qué fue eso?

Ni me… pre… guntes… -Entre jadeos.-

Pude se…ntir mucha ener… gía os…cura

Léa… se de Vol… demort –Dijo en son de broma.-

E… Eres increí… ble…

**-.Un mes después.- **

¡Lórien eso duele! –Dijo apartando el trapo que contenía alcohol.-

¡Ya lo sé¡Ese tipo si está activo¡Van tres noches que no te deja dormir ni a mí tampoco! –Dijo levantándose y lanzando el trapo al piso, con dos dedos se presionó el tabique.- Ahora no solo es la bendita cicatriz si no también te crea rasguños ¿Me podrías dar un poco más de información acerca de que fue ese sueño?

¡No! –Otra vez iban a empezar a pelear, las cosas iban así, el heredero de Slytherin, había estado de un lado para el otro, es decir, la guerra había estallado, ya había caído Azkaban y el callejón Diagon estaba en proceso, y para desgracia del moreno, había tenido que presenciar todo aquello, pero ahora no como Voldemort, ni como la serpiente, si no como una persona más de allí y casi todas las personas en que caía su alma salían heridas, y el daba un poco de su energía para que no murieran, desgraciadamente, últimamente le estaba saliendo cara esas ayudas, abría Dios, dónde se encontraba Celebriän en estos momentos, pero con los preparativos de la prueba todo estaba de cabeza.-

?Cómo demonios quieres que te ayude si no me dices que te pasa!

Lórien todas las noches pasa lo mismo y yo se reconocer mis errores ¡Ya no peleemos más! –Lórien lo miró duramente, sus ojos estaban de un gélido azul, el ojiverde lo sabía estaba molesto, no por su empatía sus ojos cambiaban de color cada vez que su ánimo cambiaba.- ¡Vale! Esta vez soy yo el que sale herido, ya no veo las cosas como Voldemort u otro de tercera vista, sino, como la víctima, así que dono un poco de mi energía para que esa persona no muera, pero se me hacen estas estúpidas heridas… ¿Feliz?

Claro que no ¡Que eres estúpido¿No me vengas a decir que te sientes culpable y por ello lo haces?

Lórien…

Cállate y escúchame, hace un mes, cuando interferí para sacarte de allí pude ver como absorbía la energía de las personas que torturaba ¡Falta ser imbécil Harry! Le estás regalando ese suspiro tuyo de vida…

¡Tú mejor que nadie sabe que mi energía no puede ser absorbida por otra persona!

¡No lo digo en ese sentido¡Lo haces en vano¡Igual mueren¿Qué no recuerdas lo que dijo Alem?

La piedad es buena, cuando tienes bajo tu manga la victoria segura… ¿Y?

¿Te parece muy bien dar esa energía inútilmente? ahora estás ocupado y necesitas muchas fuerzas ¿Qué no lo entiendes? –Dijo sentándose al lado y poniendo una mano en el pecho del moreno, una luz blanca salió de esta y el moreno quedó totalmente curado.- Mañana te dejaré sufrir toda la noche…

¿Quién sabe si hay un mañana la noche?

Tú sabes que mañana en la noche aún estarás vivo, en este momento Iant no se atrevería a matarte, además, no creo que sea tan idiota como para no saber, que ya el hijo de dios sabe que está un demonio postulando…

Lo lamento…

No te disculpes… -Harry juntó las manos y pronunció unas palabras haciendo que las velas se movieran momentáneamente, creando una barrera blanca.-

Esto servirá… lamentó no haberte dejado dormir correctamente estos tres días… -Se lanzó las cobijas arriba y cerró los ojos Lórien sabía que no le podría sacar una palabra más, así que él también se acostó.-

Al siguiente día, todos estaban caminando de un lado para el otro, el sol irradiaba insoportablemente y ni una nube surcaba por el azul cielo, todos sudaban, hoy se habían antojado de hacer mantenimiento a todo el establecimiento para la prueba que se celebraría acabo en el corto tiempo, las clases se habían suspendido, ya que los profesores tenían que montar el estadio y todo lo demás, aunque, si los alumnos no querían verse en aprietos, cuando no estuviesen haciendo nada, tenían que estudiar por su propia cuenta.

El moreno, estaba alzando una estatua, y colocándola en su lugar, las gotas de sudor bajaban por su rostro como perlas en el agua, tenía las mangas arremangadas, y los tres primeros botones desabrochados. Su hermano, estaba sentado en el marco de la ventana, observando como los demás trabajaban.

¡Lórien quítate de ahí! –Gritó Harry por novena vez en lo que iba de día, y por novena vez en el día el rubio se movió de su asiento hacía otro lugar mientras todos veían, algunos cansados otros, molestos, y algunos celosos, como el príncipe, por primera vez, era más un estorbo, que una ayuda, todo estaba amontonado y empolvado.- "¡Por Merlín¿Hace cuanto que no limpian esto?" –Paralelo a esto, tres personas empezaron a caminar por el desordenado pasillo.-

¿Qué huracán pasó por aquí? –Dijo lo que parecía un hombre de cabellos dorados, vestido al estilo oriental, con un pantalón negro y una camisa que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, de cuello alto, negra también, con algunos detalles en dorado y bronce, el cual tenía unos botones de oro, sus ojos eran de un metalizado dorado.-

¿Por qué piensas que un huracán pasó por aquí Mirael? –Dijo Celebriän con unos papeles en la mano y tratando de pasar sin llenarse de polvo, estaba vestido con su traje ceremonial, el cual consistía en la licra blanca, con bordes azules, el cual tenía unas piedras al final de cada extremidad y la especie de armadura en su pecho con la joya azul, y un gran pedazo de tela de seda cosida en los bordes, rodeando la cintura, cayendo en los hombros para terminan reposando en el brazo izquierdo.-

¿Qué no lo parece? –Preguntó Eriel, la cual estaba vestida, con una camisa que tenía una manga si y otra no, azul clara y una falda de pliegues por encima de la rodilla, blanca. estaba vestida como un mortal cualquiera, cuando en ese momento escucharon a alguien gritar algo semejante, "Lórien quítate de allí".-

Creo que encontramos la razón por la cual todo está tan desordenado –Anunció el de ojos con motes amatistas. Todos los alumnos empezaron a tomar un descanso, ya no daban para más, si seguían a ese ritmo morirían desahuciados.-

Creo que no deberían darle este trabajo a ustedes –Dijo Lórien.-

No estás siendo de ayuda… -Apoyándose en una escoba, para descansar, pero cuando alzó la vista sus ojos se cruzaron con el de su próximo tutor legal.- "¿Estoy alucinando¿Celebriän?"

¿Harry¿Me podrías responder una cosa?

Definitivamente no estás alucinando yo también lo veo… -Le dijo el rubio como leyendo sus pensamientos.-

¿Y ese milagro? –Dijo con un deje de ironía. Todo el mundo estaba inclinado, nadie podía ver de frente a un ángel, menos a ese, sin ser castigado.-

¿Y este desastre?

Pues, como viene lo de las pruebas, nos dijeron que iban hacer mantenimiento, ahora, lo que no nos dijeron es que nosotros íbamos a tener que realizarlo… ¿Y?

Quería hablar contigo, tengo una información que a lo mejor te sirva

¿Para hablar conmigo se necesitan dos personas más?

¿A ti no se te puede pasar nada por alto? –Dijo Lórien en son de reprimenda.-

Si, te doy toda la razón…, pero contestando, estoy de paso –Dijo tratando de hacer "acrobacias" para no dañar nada de lo apilado.- Ten… Encontré que era lo que había escuchado de Thomas Riddle… -Harry alzó una ceja, y sacó los papeles, había un registro completo de Tom, partidas de nacimientos, y otro tipo de documentación, aparte había algo.- exacto, fue un guardián desterrado, en vez de tener un ángel guardián fue acogido por un demonio… pero esto sucedió antes de que yo naciera… hace setenta años…

¿Qué tú no tienes mil años?

Noup, tengo sesenta y cinco, en realidad, estoy reencarnado, pero eso es otra historia, y estoy apurado, así que al punto… el pasó hacer uno de los cinco guardianes, desgraciadamente, perdió su puesto, por que él y su guardiana se pasaron al lado contrarío de allí la razón por la que sepa de libro, a lo mejor quiere volver a ser inmortal, ahora es un ser medio vivo –Todo el mundo los miraba extrañados, estaban hablando como si de dos viejos amigos se trataran, ahora si que todo el mundo hasta los otros dos ángeles se preguntaban ¿Quién era ese chico?- Cuando hizo la maldición contra ti, si murió, pero, Logró escapar del segundo círculo del infierno…

Esto si que me toma por sorpresa…

De allí viene su desfiguración y su tendencia serpentesca, al revivirlo completamente, no dieron un cuerpo entero por ello tuvo que adoptar el de un demonio de muy bajo rango…

¿Viniste solo a decirme eso?

Sí, o eso creo… bueno, ahora si me voy, con todo esto estoy bastante ocupado… -Dijo dándose la vuelta paro Harry lo sostuvo un momento.-

¿Dónde está Nightmare?

Se me había olvidado, el de ahora en adelante no será más tu guardián ¿Qué te dije hace tiempo atrás?

¿De donde vas a sacar el tiempo? –Dijo soltándole.-

Ese es mí problema…

Vale… ¡Ah! por cierto, gracias por la información…

Eriel, Mirael…

Si creo que es mejor ir retirándonos, dentro de diez minutos comienza la reunión…

¿Esclarecido?

¿Te parece que no lo estoy?

¡Regresen a trabajar cuerda de holgazanes! –Dijo la loca profesora de pociones.- ¡Esa parte tiene que estar lista para hoy!

?Entonces por que no lo hacen ellos! –Preguntó mirando con odio a la profesora, que ya se había ido.-

Vamos Harry no te molestes…

¡Tú cállate que tampoco haz hecho nada!

¿Cuándo se graduarán los nuevos guardianes? Esto no está bien –Dijo un joven de cabellos amarillos y de ojos azules, delgado y con una túnica blanca, llamado, el Arcángel San Miguel.-

Buenas tardes y ustedes no son los únicos que han estado ocupados… No están listos…

No los podemos graduar así por así… -Dijo Mirael.-

Es obvio que no, pero necesitamos rápido esos cinco nuevos… lo demonios tienen pensado alzarse de nuevo… -Dijo Shamiel, pasándose una mano por sus amarillos cabellos que llegaban hasta debajo de los hombros, y sus ojos rosa claros, también vestido con una túnica blanca.-

¿Eso es posible? –Dijo Eriel preocupada.-

Bueno, considerando de que en el mundo humano, hay una persona tras el libro de Casandra y además fue un guardián caído ¿Quién dice que no lo está ayudando? Además parece que hay un demonio entre los candidatos, eso puede ser un saboteo directo, si eso es como mis suposiciones, estamos en desventaja, todo el universo entrará el caos por que la ley del astral line se romperá… -Dijo Jofiel, haciendo gala de su sabiduría su cabello y sus ojos amarillos los cuales denotaban genuina preocupación.-

Esto me parece tan irreal…

Aunque eres un Dios supremo Celebriän eres muy joven aún –Dijo Rafael con sus ojos verdes brillantes, y su cabello castaño claro.- No estuviste en la primera y única guerra que a había entre el cielo y el infierno… Por cierto ¿El príncipe de la tierra?

De eso aún no se sabe mucho… simplemente, que está vivo… -Dijo Celebriän.-

¿Saben el nombre, edad, sexo, ocupación o algo por el estilo? –Siguió preguntando Rafael.-

Sí… -Dijo Eriel empezando hacer una especie de reporte.- Su nombre es: Draco Malfoy, de dieciséis años de edad, estudia en el colegio de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, por ende aún es un estudiante, pero la verdad, es que no hemos podido establecer contacto, estamos esperando a que salgan los guardianes, hay uno de ellos, que parecer conocerlo, así que lo mandaremos a dar las explicaciones pertinentes…

¿El nombre de ese guardián es? –Preguntó el de ojos plateados.-

Harry –Respondió.- Creo que es mejor dejárselo a usted

Así que ¿Solo resta esperar?

Ustedes son los guardianes supremos los que lograron sobreponerse al infierno, por ello tiene casi el mote de Dios ¿Tan grave es? –Preguntó el ojidorado.-

No tanto por nosotros si no por los más débiles –Dijo Uriel con su tono calmado de voz, sus ojos rubí con ribetes dorados y su cabello cual rayos de sol, daban una paz indescriptible, aun entre los mismo ángeles.- Esto será una masacre innecesaria… -En ese momento entró el arcángel Gabriel por la puerta con sus cabellos blancos, al igual que sus ojos sin pupilas, los cuales denotaban que traían malas noticias.-

¿Qué sucedió Gabriel? –Dijo Jofiel.-

Los _ángeles tronos _tienen malos presentimientos…, No pueden saber a ciencia cierta que tiene planea Satanás, además, desde que el ángel de la luz, lucifer cayó, todo se hizo más lento… Y esta vez no va importar mucho que todos vengamos de Dios… El número de muertes en el purgatorio es cada vez mayor…

¿Y Zadquiel? –Preguntó Gabriel.-

Ocupado…, dando explicaciones… -Anunció Miguel volviendo a sentarse.-

¿Qué nos queda? –Preguntó Eriel comenzándose a sentir devastada.-

¿Esperar a que no pase a mayores? –Dio como optativa Uriel.-

Harry miró al cielo, no sabía si el era el único que podía notar esos cambios, pero… tanto el sol como, la luna tenían ahora, un ligero tono rojo que se iba acentuando conforme pasaba el tiempo…

"No sé si será mi empatía, pero…, siento que no se acercan buenos tiempos… si no todo lo contrario… algo más que Voldemort, está a punto de suceder…" –Dijo mirando por una de las ventanas de la biblioteca.-

…**TBC…**

**

* * *

Notas de la autora:**

_Lo prometido es deuda, así que aquí est� ya el otro capítulo también está hecho, solo falta acomodarlo uu me toca hacer de beta también ¿Madre¿Dónde te metiste? Los guíones bien a dios gracias, yo los pongo, ellos me los quitan pero, creo que igual se entiende ¿O no? El próximo es con comillas y si me las quitan, me doy... Espero que les esté gustando el fic tanto como a mí, me divierto mucho escribiéndolo y con sus comentarios muchos mejor. _

_Hubo un Rew que me mandaron pero, era anónimo, al que no le gusta que repita muchas veces la palabra **Ojiverde**, te puedo responder que **NO LEAS**y se acabó el problema, lo hago porque a cada rato Harry, Harry, Harry,se hacecansado, y no es por que quiera resaltar el color de sus ojos.Y si vas ahacer semejantes críticas deja tú nombrey mail...Aversi es que tú escribestan bien, y si quieres molestar, no tengo tiempo para tí..._

_Los demás Reviews los respondo en el otro capítulo, para hacerlo completo. Bye!_

_Atte. Liuny_


	13. Herida Sangrante

**The call of the Angels**

**Summary: **Harry es llamado por los ángeles, para ser un guardián, aparece misteriosamente en un recinto secreto, donde tendrá que aprender a controlar sus miedos rabias y pesares, Los escritos del mar negro, han sido descubiertos, Voldemort consigue la inmortalidad, y alguien aparece para recordar momentos de dolor. Morir o vivir, todo por nada, Hermanos de sangre dada.

**Disclaimer: **Nada está hecho con ánimo de lucro, todo es de Rowling y a quien ella se los quiera dar, todo lo demás es mío (Entiéndase por trama y demás personajes).

**Explanations:** _Cursiva: _Toca ahora como pensamientos, "comillas": Diálogos. _Recuerdo: Ángeles, Demonios y todo ser divino, son Asexuados._

.º..º.

**Capítulo XIII: Herida Sangrante. **

Todo el mundo estaba de cabeza, no quedaban ni dos semanas para la prueba, no solo los estudiantes estaban atareados, parecía que todo el mundo le hubiera dado por tener algo que hacer…

"Ya me cansé de estar arreglando…" –Dijo Harry lanzando el trapo al suelo y sentándose en el piso.-

"Llevas quejándote por eso desde que empezaste"

"Yo sé, pero tenemos nueve días arreglando y nada que terminamos, y tú, en esos nueve días lo único que has hecho es mirar"

"Y estás molesto ¿Verdad?"

"No estoy molesto"

"Claro que lo estás…"

"Bueno está bien, si lo estoy ¿Y?"

"Ya falta poco"

"Eso dijiste hace tres días…"

"Pero tengo razón en decir que falta menos que antes ¿O no?"

"Eso a mí no me importa" –Dijo subiendo una estatua a su pedestal y terminando por ese día.-

"Ya lo sé. Ven vamos a estudiar… Antes de que nos quieran poner a hacer otra cosa"

"¿Nos pongan?"

"¿Igual no estoy contigo tragando polvo?"

"¿Hoy que propones estudiar como ahogar un pez en el agua o algo así?"

"¿Quién sabe que harán las esfinges?"

"A mí me parece que eso ya está arreglado y los que tienen que pasar ya están pasado y esto lo hacen como por hacerlo ¿A quien se le ocurre dejarnos sin clases por dos semanas y para más de colmos, estudiando a nosotros solo?"

"A lo mejor lo hacen adrede, nosotros tenemos que saber valernos por nosotros mismo, además todos los años hacen lo mismo…"

"Si claro pero igual…"

"Vamos Harry, deja de buscarle deficiencias a nuestro sistema educativo, que no las tiene."

"Decir eso es presuntuoso"

"Hasta ahora nada ha salido defectuoso" –Siguió sentándose en una mesa después de haber buscando lo libros, el había escogido magia antigua y el moreno magia oscura.- "¿Te puedo preguntar por que siempre que estudias lo haces hacia las ramas oscuras?"

"¿Eso importa?"

"Solo pregunto"

"Estoy buscando algo que no encuentro, fue algo que me pasó hace mucho, y se volvió a repetir hace nada…"

"¿Y eso fue?"

"Bueno, estaba parado en el balcón y no había ninguna especie de ruido, sentía como mi alma quería dejar mi cuerpo… ¿Extraño no?"

"Con razón no lo encuentras, eso no es magia negra, esos son viajes astrales, eso está en esoterismo, y no es extraño, una vez que lo dominas es lo más normal del mundo…"

"Hoy tengo ganas de leer magia negra ¿Cuál es el problema? Hoy ni siquiera tengo ganas de estudiar…"

"¿Puedo saber por que aún vive?"

"Aunque ni él mismo lo sepa lo tienen demasiado vigilado ¿Cómo hago? Si ahora ya tuvo contacto con Celebriän…"

"Mi pequeño" –Dijo agarrándole por el mentón y acariciándole la cara, una mujer rubia de cabellos cortos, delgada, tenía un estraple rasgado, de color negro y un pantalón negro ceñido al cuerpo, también rasgado, estaba descalza y de ojos marrones.- "¿Por qué se te hace tan difícil?"

"No tengo la culpa que no lo dejen ni a sol ni a sombra…"

"Ingéniatelas" –Dijo apretándolo un poco más.- "Supongo que ya sabes como vas a acabar con él ¿No?"

"Si…" –Dijo mientras trataba de soltarse del amarre.-

"Me estoy cansando de esperar Iant, lo necesito muerto, para, volverlo un demonio ¿Qué no entiendes?"

"El no va al infierno ni porque le haya vendido el alma al mismo demonio"

"¡Estás al frente del mismo demonio así que cuidadito!"

"Necesito _Diamanlatle" _–Dijo el demonio élfico

"¿Para que?" –Le dijo Lucifer mirándolo acusadoramente.-

"¿Cómo que para qué¿Cómo voy a matar a un inmortal sin eso?"

"¿Dejaste que pasara¡En que mundo!" –Dijo y todo se estremeció y unas alas negras arruinadas simplemente quedaban hilos de lo que alguna vez fueron símbolo de divinidad.-

"Fue Lórien ¿Qué iba a saber yo que iba a ser capaz de darle la inmortalidad? jamás lo previne"

"¿Qué jamás lo previniste¡Estamos tratando de derrocar a Dios y a su cuerda de horribles cantores y a ti solo se te ocurre decir¿Qué no lo previste?" –Dijo empezando a arder, Iant estaba en estampado en la pared, iba a empezar a torturarlo.-

"Déjalo Lucifer…" –Dijo una voz metalizada que no se sabía si era hombre o mujer, esta se arrodilló.-

"Perdóneme su magnificencia…"

"Largo de aquí escoria" –Pronunció y el demonio, hizo una reverencia y desapareció en una nube de humo negra.-

"¿Qué sucedió?"

"Como lo predijo… hay uno bueno y uno malo, aunque acabemos con él, irá directamente al cielo, por intercepción divina…" –Dijo aún de rodillas.-

"El no fue capaz de acabarlo, cuando era humano ¿Qué te hace pensar que esa pequeña cosa lo logrará…?"

"Está pidiendo _Diamanlatle" _

"¿Enserio?" –Ésta asintió, mientras la otra persona la empezaba a besar.- "Mi ángel caído, maldito entre todos los ángeles ¿Qué tiene pensado hacer con esa valiosa roca que sólo se da en el infierno?"

"Eso era lo que iba a decir antes de que usted lo botara…"

"La _Ethannia_ está apunto de suceder… ¿Y que es lo que dice la Biblia negra?"

"El reino será heredado por el brazo de los caídos… Pero también hay otra Biblia que no está muy de acuerdo con nosotros"

"Eso es lo que vamos a destruir, el reino de los cielos, del cual fuimos sacado brutalmente…" –Dijo introduciendo una mano en el estómago de Lucifer, este abrió los ojos al máximo, mientras se agarraba a su acompañante, y cuando lo sacó, había una piedra envuelta en sangre negra, pero era brillante y blanca tenía forma de diamante.- "Es increíble lo que puede hacer esto" –Dijo acercándosela, la cual empezó a sentirse mareada, calló al piso.- "¿Vez?" –Dijo envolviéndola en una manta roja vinotinto.- "Dásela, si falla mátalo…" –Se la puso en el regazo aún sangrante, y desapareció.-

"Harry ¿Qué haces?"

"Veo las estrellas"

"¿De día?" –El moreno asintió.- "¿y dónde están?"

"Justo aquí" –Poniéndose un dedo junto a la cabeza.-

"Interesante…" –Vio el libro que tenía al lado al moreno y decía: _Muerte y vida: Cielo o infierno_- "Faltan dos días para la prueba ¿No te sientes nervioso?"

"Siento el nerviosismo de todos ¿Creo que es suficiente no?"

"No creas que eres el único desesperado en salir de estas cuatro paredes… Yo quiero ir a ver a mi hermana y a mis padres…"

"Afortunado tú que los tienes… Yo no sé que voy hacer después de que salga de aquí, si regreso ¿Qué pasarÿ"

"¿Cómo sabes que vas a regresar?"

"No empecemos"

"Vale… ¿Quieres ir a nadar un rato? La verdad es que estoy bastante fastidiado"

"Está bien, vamos a nadar…" –Se levantó de la cama, mientras se dirigían al lago, con este calor que hacía no le hacía mal a nadie estar allí, cuando llegaron, se lanzaron sin pensarlo demasiado el agua estaba helada y refrescante, Harry se transformó en sirena y empezó a nadar si pararle a nada más, mientras cavilaba, que era lo que había estaba haciendo antes de que Lórien llegara a decirle para ir a nadar.-

"Se puede saber ¿Por que estamos aquí? –Preguntó Celebriän, mirando a Gabriel, Rafael y Miguel tras suyo.-

"Las esfinges se negaron a escoger a los cinco de este año… Tenemos que encargarnos nosotros mismos…" –Dijo Gabriel, cubriéndose con una mano la vista del sol.-

"Era de esperarse…"

"Nosotros siete no nos volvimos a reunir para hacer de niñeras" –Dijo apareciendo, una persona de ojos violetas con ribetes lilas y el cabello gris corto hasta las orejas.-

"¡Zadquiel!" –Dijo Miguel reprendiéndole.-

"Satanás se mueve en la sombras, los querubines están demostrando preocupación ¿Y a quien le toca la parte de las explicaciones¡A mí! No lo estoy recriminando y lo sabes¿la prueba no era dentro de dos días?"

"Mañana empezará"

"Los diez pegarán el grito al cielo" –Dijo Celebriän poniéndose una mano en el cabello, y agarrándose una cola alta en su largo cabello.-

"Si de verdad están capacitados para ser guardianes pasarán la prueba si ninguna dificultad…" –Iant estaba escondido invisiblemente tras de un árbol escuchando.-

"¿Cómo serán las pruebas?" –Preguntó Rafael.-

"Una típica prueba, que se dividirá en cuatro partes, escrita, oral, práctica e ilusoria, cada uno vale un cuarto de la nota, son cien puntos en total es decir, cada prueba vale 25, y para pasar tienes que tener en cada uno cuando menos, un catorce, si fallas una ya quedas descalificado, en caso de empate, los dos tendrán que enfrenarse a uno de nosotros el que viva gana" –Explicó Zadquiel rápidamente.-

"¿Qué pasaría en todo caso que todos fallen en la prueba ilusoria? Nadie es capaz de pasar esa prueba así como así"

"El que tenga más notas en las demás será el clasificado, además, no están dichas en ningún orden especifico" –Siguió el ojimorado.-

"¿Podrías dejar de hablar como si fueras un árbitro de alguna competencia científica?"

"Bueno, en fin, los dos con más altas puntuaciones serán los líderes, el de mayor puntuación en la escrita será el subordinado, el mejor en la oral el vocal, y en la ilusoria el sanador ¿Verdad que es justo?"

"A mí no me pregunten… Supongo que este año será el mejor grupo." –Siguió el de los ojos plateados.-

"Igual, son un grupo de Amateurs." –Tomó la palabra Miguel.- "Jamás han estado en una verdadera guerra.-

"Allí tienen su tema ilusorio…"

"Eso es lo que íbamos hacer…"

"Se morirán" –Dijo riéndose y empezando a caminar a otra dirección.-

"¿A dónde vas?" –Preguntó Rafael.-

"A verificar que una persona siga viva…, Busquen ustedes a Aegnor y avisen…, yo los alcanzo en cuanto pueda…" –Se dirigió a donde sentía la presencia más fuerte de Harry, cuando llegó al lago, vio que Lórien estaba de espaldas descansando a las orillas del lago y del moreno no se veía por ningún lado, así que no le quedó de otra que preguntarle a elfo.- "¿Lórien?" –Pronunció poniendo una mano en su hombro.-

"¿Harry?" –Dijo subiendo la cara, total su hermano era la única persona en ese bendito lugar que lo llamaba por su nombre.-

"¿Sabes donde estÿ" –De repente, algo jaló al rubio al fondo, pero se sostuvo asustado fuertemente a la mano de Celebriän, una maraña de cabellos y unos ojos se asomaron saliendo del agua.-

"Estabas distraído"

"Te buscan…" –Dijo pálido, y Harry sacó medio torso, y vio que allí estaba Celebriän en cuclillas aun siendo sostenido por el rubio.-

"¿Al final que hiciste con la información que te di?"

"Investigar más a fondo ¿Tienes tiempo? Es largo…"

"Me vas a tener aquí por tres días…" –Harry salió del lago y la mirada del ángel cayó en su cola, se sentó en la orilla, des transformándose, y quedando con una ropa toda mojada.-

"Bueno, en realidad pasó los ocho círculos hasta que llegó donde Lucifer custodia, pero, parece que este lo ayudó a salir, pero como el cuerpo ya estaba destruido por efectos del tiempo lo mando como un alga vagabunda, por deducción, lucifer era su ángel custodio…, pero como cayó el que custodia, cayó el custodiado, y están buscando el libro de Casandra, para encontrar los escritos del mar muerto, y cambiar las Biblias, es decir, cambiar el futuro y todo lo demás, o esa es mi teoría…"

"Valla eres bueno buscando información…" –Harry se encogió de hombros.- "¿Algo más?"

"Si, están buscando al rey de la tierra para usarlo de catalizador, porque parece, que perdieron lo que iban a usar anteriormente, así que tienen que buscar su medio equivalente, aparte de que el cuerpo tiene que aguantar…"

"El rey aún no ha sido coronado"

"¿Y? Solo necesitan el cuerpo… Pero no saben quien es, se rumorea de que los ángeles ya lo descubrieron… eso es todo lo que sé…"

"Tu lo conoces" –Dijo el de ojos metalizado.-

"¿Enserio?"

"Se llama Draco Malfoy" –A Harry por poco y no le da un ataque de risa.- "¿Si lo conoces?"

"¿Ese presumido es el rey de la tierra?"

"¿Me puedes decir su descripción física?"

"Eso no es estar siendo imparcial pero¿Por qué presiento que estoy haciendo tú trabajo?" –Dijo mirándole acusadoramente.- "En fin, es rubio platino, de ojos grises, blanco, bastante pálido, ególatra, narcisista, vanidoso, hijo de pap� y esa noticia le subirá el ego hasta las nubes…"

"¿Son muy amigos¿No?" –Preguntó irónicamente.-

"Que va… somos enemigos desde que tenemos once años, y no antes porque, no nos habíamos conocido…"

"Por eso lo digo"

"Lo sé…"

"Bueno¿Les digo algo? La prueba se adelantó para mañana…"

"Ya lo sé" –Dijo Harry, sorprendiendo a los dos presentes.- "Cuando vi a los otros que estaban contigo me lo supuse, aunque la hicieran en doce días no estaríamos lo suficientemente preparados… ¿Así que cual es la diferencia?"

"Procura no perder" –El Gryffindor lo miró seriamente y este también se enserió.- "Lo digo enserio, Miguel y Zadquiel, especialmente no son nada flexible, y sé, que tus ganas de participar son nulas, pero nada de bloqueos de poderes ni cosas por el estilo…"

"_Eso me sonó demasiado a Nightmare en la primera prueba… _Como quieras…_" –_Celebriän se levantó.-

"Los veré mañana, antes de que Miguel le de por empezarme a regañar…"

"Vale, hasta mañana…"

"¿No estás nervioso?"

"Siente el nerviosismo de los demás, el pregunta ¿Que si no es suficiente?" –Respondió el rubio por Harry.-

"Cierto" –Dijo sonriendo, hizo un gesto con la mano y desapareció dejando una estela azul.-

"Supongo que no quieres ir a estudiar"

"Supones bien, si abro un libro en estos momentos estoy seguro que me desmayo de la presión…"

"Coincido contigo…"

Las dos de la mañana dieron en el reloj contiguo, como siempre ha esa hora la actividad era nula, ni siquiera el viento se molestaba en soplar, aún la tensión flotaba en el ambienta, tensando todos, los ruegos mentales se elevaban a instancias superiores, la oscuridad envolvía todo como era característica en las lunas nuevas, en la cama de Harry, el cual estaba arropado hasta la cabeza aún estando haciendo un calor infernal, imprevistamente un rayo, salió de las sábanas y quedó suspendido encima de estas, era una especie de cuerpo translúcido y sin relleno, era solamente azul, y con un cordón plateado que salía de la cabeza. El rayo se sentó, y miró alrededor extrañado.

"_¿Estoy soñando?" –_Dijo tratando de tocarse y traspasándose, cuando veía para todos lados, podía observar las cosas con un brillo de distintos colores, y las paredes no parecían tan sólidas y cosas por el estilo, trató de caminar pero lo que hacía era flotar. Se quedó allí por dos horas mirando como el reloj giraba lentamente sus manecillas, y en su pensamiento se fue formando una cosa "Las nubes" Tenía los ojos cerrados tratando de volver a dormir, pero cuando los abrió estaba en el cielo, azul y despejado, su primera impresión fue asustarse, lo cual lo hizo caer pero se sostuvo de una nube ¿Cómo? Era un misterio, después del susto, empezó a ver que definitivamente estaba soñando así que empezó a imaginar cosas y con cerrar y abrir los ojos era suficiente, para estar allí.- _"Que divertido es este sueño, no ha pasado nada de lo que pueda lamentarme…" _

Estaba acostado descansando en una nube, después de haber ido a muchos lugares, pero, algo pasó por su mente, involuntario, sus padres… ese siempre era su sueño, su sueño frustrado, prohibido, irreal, el daría todo por verlo aunque sea por cinco minutos jamás había estado siquiera en su tumba, una lágrima bajó por su transparente rostro, pensar en eso siempre lo desequilibraba, lo hacía vulnerable, y eso no era bueno… Él vivía de los recuerdos y de los malos momentos, se sentía extraño… sentía como una luz que le perturbaba sus ojos, así que optó por abrirlos…

Una mujer estaba sentada en la nada, todo estaba cubierto por un blanco lumínico, estaba vestida con un ancho vestido blanco, con unas zapatillas de ballet, del mismo color pero brillante, tenía una manta en las manos, y se escuchaba un llanto, un llanto triste y de mucha pena y dolor, Harry se levantó y se acercó a la joven, le colocó suavemente una mano en el hombro, y cuando ésta volteó, se encontró con el reflejo de sus ojos, estaba demasiado pálida y estaba llorando, su rojos cabellos caían como cascadas sobre sus hombros. La mujer le sonrió a pesar de su tristeza.

_¿Estás perdido? –_Dijo con voz hueca pero por eso no dejaba de escucharse bonita.-

"_¿Esto es un sueño?" _

_Supongo que lo es… _

"_¿Qué haces aquí tan sola?" _

_Estoy esperando que sea la hora de que mi hijo regrese a mí, para irnos con su padre y ser de nuevo felices…_

"_¿Sería mucho pedir que me dijera donde estamos?"_

_Ni yo misma lo sé, solamente lo espero… _–Dijo volviendo a mirar la manta.- _¡Oh¡El pobre ha sufrido mucho! _–Al moreno se le hizo vagamente conocida esa persona que estaba allí sufriendo, algo en su corazón le decía algo que no entendía, cuando de repente algo lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.- _¡Oh mi Harry mi pobre Harry! –_Dijo abrazando fuertemente la manta.- _No sabes lo difícil lo que es ver a tu hijo nacer lejos de ti, no poder abrazarlo, ni arrullarlo… el destino fue muy cruel, yo lo dejé a su suerte cuando tenía un año… -_Volviendo a llorar inconsolablemente, esto abofeteó al ojiverde fuertemente, se llevó una mano en el corazón, estaba latiendo rápida y dolorosamente ¿Sería eso posible?-

"_¿Cuál es tu nombre?"_

_Lilians Evans –_Dijo volviendo a mirarlo, el ojiverde cayó de rodillas.- _¿Estás bien? _

"_Tú ¿Lily?" _

_Así me decían mis amigos… Pobre Padfoot y Moony, seguro que se la están pasando mal, ahora que no saben donde está Harry… ¡Quiero a mí hijo de vuelta¿Es demasiado pedir? _–Harry juntó sus dos frentes.-

"_Yo soy tu hijo, soy Harry…" –_La mujer pelirroja lo miró, y se dio cuenta que allí estaba su pequeño hijo convertido en todo un jovencito, allí estaba su pequeño bebé, lo abrazó.-

_Harry¡oh! Mi pequeño¡Perdóname! _–Dijo volviendo a llorar.- _No sabes lo que lamentamos no estar contigo, no poder ayudarte en todas las penas que ahora tienes, lo lamento mi bebé, lamento no poder estar a tu lado físicamente siempre, no sabes todo lo que he sufrido, por tú haber pasado por todo aquello… _

_¡LILY¿DÓNDE ESTÁS QUERIDA! –_Gritó una voz masculina_.- _

"_¿Cómo es esto posible?" –_Pensó Harry en estado de Shock, sentado al frente de su madre.-

_Aquí estás mi cielo… Ya has estado mucho tiempo aquí… _

_Mi espera no fue en vano James, mi pequeño volvió… míralo James, está allí… _

_¿Harry? _

"_¿Papÿ" _

_¡Valla campeón, si estás grande! –_Dijo con esa sonrisa Colgate que lo caracterizaba.-_ ¿No me digas que moriste? _

"_Estoy teniendo el sueño más bello de mi vida" _

_¡Jajaja! En realidad estamos en alguna parte del purgatorio… -_Dijo su padre sin perder la sonrisa.- _Estamos orgullosos de ti ¿Convertirte en un guardián? Increíble, Como pasan los años, te voy a pedir algo, cuando veas a Padfoot y Moony, dile que aún los quiero con toda mi alma, y se que no me van a perdonar… –_Dijo abrazando a su esposa, el moreno no aguantó más y se le lanzó a los dos y los abrazó.-

"_No saben la falta que me han hecho… yo los quiero de vuelta ¡No es justo! Todo esto Voldemort, los guardianes, Hogwarts…" _

_Lo sabemos pequeño _–Dijo su padre poniendo una mano en la cabeza y revolviendo amistosamente sus cabellos.- _fuimos muy tontos al haber aceptado a Peter como nuestro guardián… por ello… _

"_¡Maldito Pettigrew!"_ –Dijo dándole un golpe al piso.-

_No guardes rencor en tu corazón, eso solamente te dificultará más vivir… Cuando mueras estaremos juntos de nuevos –_Dijo como si eso sirviera de consuelo, Harry aguantó las ganas de echarse a llorar y miró hacia el infinito.-

"_Jamás vamos a estar juntos… soy inmortal…" _

_Tranquilo… Siempre hemos estado contigo, pero, no podemos intervenir en nada, estamos atados de brazos… Ojalá hubieras venido más temprano, pero es hora de irnos… Ahora que sabemos que estás bien, podemos seguir cuidándote desde el cielo… _

"_¿Bien? Yo no estoy bien¡Yo los necesito a ustedes¡Por favor no me vuelvan a dejar!" _

_Jamás lo hemos hecho peque… Aunque sea de una manera omnipresente estamos contigo… _

"_¿Qué voy hacer?" _

_Seguir viviendo como lo has hecho hasta ahora, no te culpes por nuestras muertes, nosotros somos los verdaderos responsables _–Dijo Lily.- _Y de ninguna de las demás muertes que estén en un porvenir, siempre a habido gente que te ha querido lastimar, pero también las que te protegen, has hecho de ti maravillas, no cambies Harry, sigue viviendo, y deja de atormentarte por nosotros ¿Me lo prometes¿Qué serás feliz? –_Unas alas blancas y radiantes salieron de los dos.-

_Ahora si llegó nuestro tiempo de despedida, no hace falta decir más nosotros sabemos todos tus fracasos y victorias, ten… -_Dijo lanzándole un pequeño relicario de oro con franjas de mármol y pegada a este la llave para abrirla.- _Si te sientes solo, utilízala… Adiós _

"_¡Hey¡No, no me dejen…!" _

_¡No te preocupes! Estarás súper bien, no por nada eres un Potter –_Le dijo su madre guiñándole un ojo, le tiró un beso y empezaron a ascender desapareciendo, Harry quedó de rodillas lo último que se escuchó fue.-_ Recuerda que siempre estamos a tu lado… -_Cerró los ojos fuertemente y cuando los abrió estaba sentado aceleradamente en su cama, tenía una taquicardia muy dolorosa, se llevó una mano al pecho y lo apretó fuertemente, las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro involuntariamente, en realidad no tenía ganas de llorar, pero suponía que era inevitable… sintió un peso entre sus piernas, y vio allí que estaba el relicario con la llave, dejó de apretarse el pecho, aunque aún tenía taquicardia, y lo abrió con cuidado, como con miedo a que fuera a desaparecer, adentro había una foto de ellos dos, un mechón rojo de cabello rojo envuelto en un listón azul, y dos anillos, uno decía Lilians Potter y el otro decía James Potter, estaban unidos, sintiendo que no podía más por el cansancio, cerró el relicario y se quedó dormido sin saber nada más.-

Unas campanas sonaron retumbando en todos los rincones, anunciando que todo lo que estaban haciendo tenía que ser detenido en ese mismo momento e ir caminando al estadio, allí estaban distribuidas diez mesas, en la arena rodeado de las inmensas gradas, se estaba empezando a llenar, todo el sitio, tanto como gente de afuera como de los internos de colegio.

"¿Sientes que has estudiado lo suficiente?" –Le preguntó Lórien a su hermano.-

"¡Por supuesto que no! En estos momentos estoy muy distraído, no me puedo concentrar…" –Dijo por que no se podía sacar los recientes sucesos ocurridos.-

"Puedo entenderte, son las siete y cincuenta de la mañana ¿Quién puede concentrarse a esta hora?"

"Considerando que tenemos tres horas, veinticinco minutos, cero segundos, para realizar cada una de las cuatro pruebas… Creo que les puedo dar toda la razón" –Dijo Gaara entrando en la conversación.- "¿Lo de la limpieza habrá tenido alguna utilidad?"

"Obvio que no…" –Dijo Harry recordando la pérdida de tiempo.- "Si hubiera sido algo de utilidad no hubieran excluido alumnos" –Dijo refiriéndose a Lórien, en ese momento sonó la voz de Aegnor diciendo que: Todos los diez postulantes debían salir a la arena y sentarse en las mesas distribuidas, esta orden fue cumplida rápidamente.-

"Explicaré rápidamente las reglas" –Dijo la voz amplificada de Jofiel.- "Son cuatro pruebas que se realizarán a lo largo del día, tienes tres horas y veinticinco minutos, y entre cada prueba habrá en total, tres breaks de una hora. Los órdenes serán, prueba escrita, veinticinco puntos, prueba práctica, veinticinco puntos, prueba oral, veinticinco puntos, prueba ilusoria, veinticinco puntos, necesitan tener más de catorce puntos para aprobar, un trece punto noventa y nueve coma nueve, no vale, en caso de un empate los contrincantes tendrán que debatirse en un duelo contra Mirael y Laoviah, los jueces serán, Miguel, Rafael, Gabriel y Zadquiel, yo seré el árbitro, si hacen trampa y son descubiertos serán descalificados, A la audiencia, si no se pueden mantener callados estas cuatro horas por favor salgan, y regresen cuando vengan las pruebas prácticas, que serán las dos últimas…

"Todos preparado" –Dijo Miguel, tronó los dedos y las pruebas aparecieron en las mesas junto con un lápiz.- "Desde ahora tienes tres horas veinticuatro minutos y el tiempo corre…" –Se volvió a sentar, y todos los demás empezaron a revisar sus pruebas tenían diez hojas, eran de teoría y una por cada materia que veían, la primera página era historia.-

"_Primera pregunta:_ _¿Qué fue de la rebelión de las hadas?_" -Leyó Harry pensando.- _"¿Qué clase de pregunta es esta?_" –Rpt: Fue abandonada por que los elfos pudieron hacer entrar en razón a las hadas y llegaron a un acuerdo casi pacífico, fue la primera rebelión que no terminó envuelta en sangre.-

"_Segunda pregunta:" –_Leyó Lórien.- "_¿Cómo hacer para liberar gnomos de su jardín¿Qué clases de preguntas son estás?" _-Rpt: Perseguirlo y lanzarlo con una patada fuera de los límites de las casas.-

"_Existe un insecticida, que al rociarlo logra que los Gnomos salgan, y no regresen por un periodo se seis meses ¿Qué ridiculez es esto?" –_Se preguntaba Harry, así seguían hasta la pregunta diez, que decía.- _"En pocas palabras ¿Qué es el Astral Line? –_Rpt: Es una energía que se representa en forma de aurora boreal que es lo único omnipresente y omnisciente, no tiene tiempo, ni espacio y es la que controla la vida y la muerte, es lo único supremo.- "_Pregunta décimo tercera¿Quiénes son The lord of Nightmare y the lady of Dreams?" –_Rpt: Son las voces que dictan las leyes del Astral Line.- "_O así es como lo entiendo yo…" –_Las preguntas iban aumentando exageradamente de dificultad pero no tenías tiempo de detenerte a pensar, en pociones la primera pregunta era ¿El agua y el aceite son compatibles? Y la décima, era ¿Cuándo el agua se congela el agua se dilata o se contrae? La décimo tercera: Según los principios de la alquimia ¿Cómo se transforma la tierra en oro?- _"¿Qué demonios eso de verdad existe?" _

En magia, la primera pregunta era ¿En que consiste la Abstracción? Harry puso mala cara al escribirla, después en la mitad ¿Cómo se hace para crear un objeto sólido con la mente? El moreno sonrió al contestarla, había podido crear una Snitch dorada que decía Harry James Potter, en el círculo, en las preguntas finales había una que decía, para revivir a un cadáver ¿Cómo haría? Este volvió a preguntarse ¿Por qué hacían esas preguntas imposibles de responder? La respuesta de Harry fue: Es anatómica, física, química y estéticamente imposiblemente revivir a un ser humano, sin que sea un demonio, o una persona medio viva. Y todo el mundo ponía la misma cara cuando pasaba por esa pregunta.

En cuidado de criaturas mágicas la primera pregunta fue: Diga los doce usos de la sangre de dragón y la siguiente¿Por quien fueron descubiertas? También preguntaron mucho sobre los pegazos y las últimas preguntas fueron: Diga la razón por la cual, las esfinges no aceptaron llevar el jurado de esta prueba, también las consecuencias de la transformación licántropa y su cura. En arquería, lo más que preguntaron, fue que describieras las posiciones y pusieron lo del S. O. S. En astronomía, preguntaron ¿Dónde quedaba la estrella de Sirio y la constelación de Orión? También que dijera el ciclo y explicara el calendario lunar.

En lucha, preguntaron las posiciones, y en esgrima, te hacían por medio de dibujos cuales eran las posiciones correctas, cuando faltaban cinco minutos.

"¡Restan cinco minutos!" –Dijo Jofiel, levantándose para prepararse a retirar todos los exámenes y los lápices, cinco minutos después, el ángel, volvió a tronar los dedos y todo desapareció.- "Ahora tendrán la primera hora de break, cuando escuchen las campanas sonar regresen aquí" –Esas fueron sus últimas palabras.-

"Mi cerebro…" –Dijo Harry masajeándose la cabeza, y cayendo sentado en una silla.-

"Jamás había estado bajo tanta presión" –Dijo Lórien a su lado.-

"¿Presión? Eso se llama tortura mental ¿Qué tanto respondiste?"

"Ehhh, no estoy muy seguro… de setecientas preguntas, creo unas cien dejé en blanco… ¿y tú?"

"Yo no respondí cinco, pero, de allí a que las demás estén buenas… no lo sé…" –Lórien se echó a reír.-

"¿Inventaste?"

"No… solamente di mi parecer…"

"No me gusta que tantas personas nos vean… Eso me pone peor…"

"No eres al único que no le gusta…"

"¿Me puedo sentar?"

"Claro…" –Le dijo Lórien a Gaara.-

"Jamás había estado bajo tanta presión…"

"Todos decimos lo mismo…"

"¿Cómo les fue?"

"No tengo ni la menos idea" –Dijeron los dos al unísono.- "¡Orphen¡Ven acá"

"¡Hola chicos¡Su alteza!" –Dijo haciendo una reverencia pero el príncipe la detuvo.- "¿Cómo les fue?"

"Sabrá Dios" –Respondió Harry a modo de chiste y todos rieron, y este, medio alargó el labio, una hora después, cuando llegaron al mismo cuarto que habían estado en la mañana, estaba Gabriel con sus ojos blancos desprovisto de sentimientos.-

"Cada uno de ustedes será llamado individual ahora viene la prueba oral… Harry Potter, por aquí…" –Éste lo siguió y llegaron a un cuarto oscuro que había una silla en medio de oro, y cinco personas sentadas en una mesa, el moreno se sentó, y las personas de atrás empezaron a escribir, Celebriän estaba donde no le daba la escasa luz, se removió inquietamente en la silla todo el mundo le miraba acusadoramente.-

"_Esto me parece más un juicio que un examen oral…"_ -Las manos le sudaban.-

"Harry Potter, primera pregunta¿Que harías si después de salvar un gato en problemas te dice que pude cumplirte un deseo?"

"_Otra vez con las preguntas estúpidas… _No pediría nada… Hay que tener cuidado con lo que desees, ya que puede ser mal interpretado, así que es mejor ganar todo por cuenta propia…_" –_Las personas de atrás empezaron de nuevo a escribir.-

"Segunda pregunta¿Si tus padres se lleg…?

"Pase la pregunta, mis padres están bajo tierra desde hace tiempo, y si tuviera algo que decirles, les echaría en cara de por que me dejaron y luego me pondría a llorar como un niño pequeño…" –Celebriän se rió silenciosamente, siempre tan impulsivo.-

"Tercera pregunta¿Si tuvieras que elegir entre ser un demonio y un ángel que elegirías?"

"Seguiría siendo humano, suficiente tengo…" –Todo el mundo estaba impresionado con las respuestas del joven.-

"Décima pregunta: Dos de tus amigos están en dificultades pero solamente puedes con uno ¿Qué harías?" –Harry se llevó una mano al mentón, pero un después de un corto periodo de tiempo respondió.-

"Si de verdad han probado ser mis amigos, salvo a uno de ellos, y luego doy mi vida por el otro, pero sin son mis amigos por conveniencia o algo así, simplemente no salvo a ninguno de los dos y punto, y si no puedo dar mi vida, no salvo a ningunos y me moriría yo con ellos, supongo, aunque esta pregunta cabe en lo capciosa."

"Última pregunta: Si pudieras hablar con Dios que le querrías preguntar…" –Dijo después de tres horas.-

"Última respuesta" –Dijo apretándose la cabeza, del dolor que tenía.- "No le preguntaría nada… porque sé, que las respuesta que le pudiera hacer, me las puedo responder yo mismo¿Para algo tenemos cerebro¿No? Aunque siempre me ha dado curiosidad de saber ¿Por qué nos creó? Supongo que no tenía nada que hacer… Pero esto también entra en lo capcioso…"

"Puedes retirarte, cuando vuelvas a escuchar las campanas regresa aquí…"

"_Como sea…" _–Cuando salió todos los demás también estaban afuera, algunos desmayados, otros como autistas, Lórien estaba sentado en pose india, con los ojos cerrados.- "¿Qué tal?"

"No lo sé… se basaron en preguntas capciosas y de juicio personal… así que no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo evaluarán…"

"Vamos a almorzar, si no como algo, no aguanto en la prueba práctica…"

"¿Tú no sentías como si te estuviesen acusando o algo así?" –Dijo mientras comían.-

"Tácticas para hacerte dudar y cosas psicológicas, pero… funcionaron bastante bien, me dejaron con tremendo trauma psicológico"

"¿Y en esta como les fue? A mí me da curiosidad de sabe ¿Cómo evaluarán? Ya que hicieron preguntas que no debían haber preguntado…" –Dijo Orphen.-

"Supongo que son veinticinco puntos para todo el mundo, al menos que tuvieran un patrón de respuestas…" –Dijo Edil.-

"Entonces yo no tengo nada de esos veinticinco puntos…" –Dijo Harry.-

"Estás pruebas están siendo muy difíciles… -Siguió la ojiverde.-

"Cuando menos no teníamos a todos los del estadio mirándonos" –Dijo el ojimorado Edil.-

"A mí me preocupa es la ilusoria…" –Dijo Harry.- "Si tu mente te traiciona estás en graves dificultades…"

"Tienes mucha razón…" –Dijo Gaara entrando en la conversación.-

"¿Crees que hagan algo muy, malo?" –Preguntó Lórien.-

"Bueno, eso depende…" –Dijo Edil.-

"Si depende de que tan rata nos toque el que nos coloque el hechizo…" –Terminó el moreno, otra hora más había pasado, todos volvieron al inicio.- "Esperamos cuando menos no morir aquí…" –Dijo Harry, siendo vocero de todos los demás por medio de su empatía, todo el mundo se le quedó viendo.-

"Aquí está el programa" –Dijo viendo al ojiverde momentáneamente.- "Consiste primero en arquería, veinte tiros a la diana, diez movibles, diez sin movimientos, luego, esgrima, contra su propia sombra, siguiendo, con equitación, y terminando con lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, el cual, será igual con una sombra, vallan saliendo todos… -Cuando llegaron a la arena, en el estadio habían diez dianas, el centro era súper pequeño y estaba a diez metros de distancia.- "_Pero si con Orpehria, lo más lejano que habíamos lanzado es cinco metros" _-Todos se posicionaron, crearon sus arcos de tiros, y diez flechas, esperando la señal, y un tiro fue a dar al aire, indicando que debían realizar en primer movimiento, el cual, Harry dio en el 50, Lórien, en el cien, Gaara, en el sesenta, Iant, en el cien, y todos los demás en un aproximado entre cincuenta y setenta, el segundo movimientos, 100, 100, 80, 100, siguiendo el mismo orden, y todos los demás entre 70 y 100, último movimiento, 100, 100, 95, 100, y todos los demás, igual entre 70 y 100 después en los tiros móviles, todos perdieron los primero cinco tiros, ya que fueron lanzados arbitrariamente.-

Ahora estaba en esgrima, el campo de había dividido en diez, y todo estaban peleando con su reflejo, Harry tenía problemas, por que su avance era demasiado, y todo iba tan rápido no tenía tiempo de pensar, pero al final no recibió ni un solo golpe, usando la espada como varita y haciendo ¡Touche! Luego montando a lo que ante fue Nightmare, empezó a saltar, no falló ninguno, lo hizo, para si el guardián estaba en algún lado, estuviera orgulloso de él, en eso estaba seguro que había recibido la máxima puntuación.

En la lucha de cuerpo a cuerpo, fue casi lo mismo que en esgrima, teniendo como única diferencia, de que su sombra le metió un golpe en la cara que lo hizo caer, dándole la ventaja, ya que lo agarró por el pie y lo lanzó desnucándole, después de muchos problemas, todos estaba tomando agua o acostados en el piso como era el caso de Harry, el cual tenía la frente en el piso de fría losa… Nadie se había mucho desde entonces… Habían pasado doce horas, ahora eran las siete de la noche, era la última prueba y después iría a dormir, feliz de la vida, sonaron las campanas, y todo el mundo dio profirió un quejido, pero cuando salieron, todo estaba oscuro, nada se veía…

"_Que desastre…" –_Dijo el moreno, poniéndose una mano en la cabeza, allí empezaba la última prueba, caminó un poco, pero todo seguía siendo oscuridad.- "Luminos solem" –Profirió quedamente, y todo se iluminó, pero, ahora todo era blanco, así que empezó a caminar, pero no llegaba ningún lado, así que empezó a correr, pero nada, en eso algo apareció, era¿Sirius?- "¿Pad?"

"Harry, Harry" –Sus ojos estaban más rasgados, y lo miraban recriminante.- "¿Sabías que eres un egoísta¿Cómo te fuiste así sin decirnos nada? No sabes lo preocupado que está Moony…"

"¿Qué dices?"

"Que eres un egoísta, simplemente andas pensando en ti ¿O me equivoco?" –Dijo Remus con una mirada de odio.-

"Remus yo"

"Remus yo…" –Dijo mofándose.- "Pobre de Lily y de James que dieron su vida por ti ¿Y así es como lo pagas? Dejando tú mundo que ahora está en desastre ¡Traidor!"

"Yo creía que tenía un ahijado digno de James, pero, ahora se que simplemente eres un cobarde traidor, ni Peter hubiera caído tan bajo…" –Dijo Sirius.-

"Harry, creí que éramos amigos…" –El moreno volteó estaba Hermione, ensangrentada, y apunto de morir.- "¿Por qué nos dejaste?"

"¡TRAIDOR!" –Le gritó Ron, el cual apareció sosteniendo a Hermione desde el piso.- "¡Eres escoria! Seguro que ahora estás con Voldemort ¿Verdad¿Qué? te cansaste de ser el centro de atención"

"¿Qué dices Ron¿Yo¿Partidario de Voldemort?"

"¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tú el que se lleve toda la fama sin haber hecho nada?" –Siguió acusándolo el pelirrojo.- "Siempre es lo mismo, en primer año con la piedra ¿Qué hiciste tú¡NADA! Cuando Riddle¡Casi muere Ginny cuando eras tú al que buscaban!"

"¡METIRA!" –Gritó el moreno poniéndose las manos en las orejas y cerrando los ojos fuertemente.-

"¿Mentira¡POR TI ESTÁ ASÍ HERMIONE¡MÍRALA¡TU LA MASTASTE!"

"¡Yo no hice nada, ni siquiera estaba allí!"

"Por que no hiciste nada es la razón por la que está muriendo Potter" –Dijo Malfoy.- "¿Y tú decías que yo iba hacer el malo¿Qué les parece¡El gran Harry Potter, es una escoria de persona! Que deja morir a los que alguna vez dijeron ser sus amigos…"

"¡Malfoy¡Cállate tu no tienes velo en este entierro!"

"Nosotros creímos en ti… tu nos has defraudado…" –Dijeron más sombras apareciendo y hablando al unísono.-

"Hijo ¿Por qué lo hiciste¿Qué no bastó nuestro sacrificio¿Por qué?" –Dijo Lily con lágrimas en los ojos.-

"¡Eres una vergüenza para los Potter's!" –Dijo James abrazado a la pelirroja, mirándolo acusadoramente.-

"¡MENTIRA!" –Empezando a sentir una opresión el pecho.-

"?MENTIRA¡ESTÁS TAMBIÉN AQUÍ Y TODOS LOS DEMÁS MURIÉNDOSE COMO UNOS PERROS¿Y TÚ DICES QUE ES MENTIRA!" –Harry cayó de rodilla, era cierto, todo era cierto, el siempre había sido el culpable de todo, estaba cayendo en un shock mental.-

"Miren al traidor…" –Dijo Draco.- "Hasta yo había creído en ti…" –Harry se auto-abrazó, empezó a llorar, y su magia empezó a expandirse en forma de un viento azul, se levantó y miró a todos con la vista nublada por el llanto "_Recuerda que siempre estaremos contigo" _resonó, y este se abrazó más fuerte "_Recuerda que esto es una prueba…_" La voz de Celebriän hizo eco en su cabeza, El ojiverde abrió los ojos y el viento se expandió cortando todo y anulando el hechizo, "_Estamos orgullosos de ti pequeño, nunca lo olvides…" "Esta llama es para en todo caso que estés lejos nos recuerdes" _Cayó sentado en la fría arena, todo el mundo aplaudió, era el segundo que había logrado salir de encantamiento, el otro había sido Iant, el cual no había durado allí dentro ni cinco minutos, el moreno sonrió miró la flama que ardía en su pecho, pero sentía que sus fuerzas no daban para más, allí quedó.-

Una hora después, el moreno abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Celebriän, sentando a su lado con los brazos cruzado y mirándolo.

"¿Qué sucedió?" –Dijo vendado.-

"Eso lo deberías saber tú, te desmayaste poco después de terminar la prueba…"

"Eres el mejor en estado, dos personas no lo lograron y están en shock mental"

"Ya… ¿De que me perdí?"

"Los resultados los dan dentro de cuatro días… Simplemente procura ponerte bien y sobrevivir hasta entonces…" –Concluyó preparándose para salir.-

"Gracias…" –Dijo al recordarse, que en la prueba había escuchado su voz y por ello había podido salir. El ángel se volteó mirándolo extrañado.-

"¿Por qué?"

"Por nada… Simplemente gracias… ¿Y Lórien?"

"Vale, de nada… a tú lado…" –Dijo señalando la cama, y saliendo.- "Ve si lo puedes despertar" –Pero se volvió a quedar dormido, era demasiada la presión de ese día, como a las doce de la noche, se levantó, todos estaba dormidos, así que este optó por salir, al sentir el aire dándole de lleno en la cara, sonrió y se estiró, todo había acabado, y sin casi ninguna herida, caminó y caminó, hasta que llegó al lago, allí, la luna se reflejaba, tranquila y apacible, el viento susurraba canciones de consuelo y reconciliación, era el momento perfecto para pensar.-

"Hasta que por fin estás solo" –Dijo Iant molesto.-

"¿Qué tú no te puedes estar quieto ni un solo día?"

"¿Cómo te va con tu maldición?"

"Mejor de lo que crees que has hecho un gran favor, ahora soy menos dependiente de las personas, pero dime ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Dudo que para hablar cortésmente"

"¿Recuerdas que te dije que iba acabar contigo?" –Harry se llevó una mano a la cara, como fastidiado siempre pasaba lo mismo.-

"Hoy no tengo ganas de jugar…"

"Por eso mismo…" –Sacó de su bolsillo un paquete envuelto en rojo, y lo descubrió, la piedra brilló intensamente.-

"¿Entonces hoy es mi último día?" –Dijo resignado no tenía fuerzas para mucho, que imbécil había sido en salir.-

"Sé que te sientes estúpido por salir, y mira que no soy émpata…" –Dijo acercándose pero el moreno iba al contrario, hubo un punto que se tuvo que detener o caería al lago.- "¿Sabes lo que es esto?"

"No…"

"Es _Diamanlatle" –_Respondió.-

"Interesante ¿Qué vas hacer con esa roca?"

"Sabes me gusta tu ignorancia…"

"No tengo ganas de pensar Iant… _Natiomen_" –Pronunció el futuro guardián, pero, el conjuro se vio bloqueado.- "¡_Natiomen_!" –Pero nada, Iant rió cruelmente.-

"Esta piedra es la única manera de destruir lo inmortal"

"_Redondel facies" –_Pronunció pero nada sucedió, estaba empezando a impacientarse.- "_Wingardium Leviosa" –_Dijo apuntando una piedra pero hizo un corto circuito que lo hizo caer, salió corriendo, pero volvió a chocar con Iant el cual lo mando contra un árbol haciendo que se diera contra la cabeza.-

"No tengo más tiempo para jugar,_ inmovilus, Catena abolitio_" –Al pronunciar estos finos hilos salieron de la nada y primero rodearon el cuello del moreno, después el torso, luego las muñecas, las rodillas, y terminaron el los tobillos lo alzaron y lo pusieron de cabeza, el rubio dejó la piedra bajo la cabeza de Harry.- "_Finite incantem_" –El prisionero, empezó a forcejear pero mientras más lo hacía los finos cabellos más lo apretaban, hasta que sonó el primer corte en el cuello, y este se quedó inmóvil por unos momentos, mientras que pasaba el dolor.- "Esta vez no te voy a dejar" –Mientras cerraba el puño y las cadenas apretaban más a Harry el cual empezaba a sangrar.- "Me voy a quedar aquí hasta que no tengas ningún signo vital" –Expresó agarrándole la cara, el moreno se movió bruscamente, y las cadenas con él, haciéndole toser.-

"Maldita sea el día en que naciste Iant… Es la tercer vez que voy a morir…" –Iant miró al moreno.- "Mira mis muñecas, si yo no lo logré que te hace pensar ¿Qué tú si¿Cuál es tú insistencia en matarme?" -Dijo sintiendo como la sangre se venía a su cabeza.-

"No te lo tomes como personal mi ángel, pero, te necesitan muerto…"

"¿Cómo es que la piedra no te afecta?"

"Esa piedra sale de nosotros… la que sale de los ángeles, nos mata…" –Dijo sentándose, una hora después el moreno estaba mareado, y no veía con claridad, con voz temblorosa dijo.-

"¿Quién me quiere muerto?"

"Te vamos a usar como catalizador, si no funciona está ese tal Malfoy… pero primero te debes convertir en demonio" –Aclaró, poniéndolo derecho, Harry tosió botando sangre al piso.- "Por ti mucha gente se ha peleado, muchos dicen que eres demasiado puro para ser un ángel, pero demasiado oscuro para ser un ángel"

"¿Y tú que piensas?" –Iant se acercó y sus caras quedaron cerca.-

"Tienes la belleza de un ángel, pero engatusas como un demonio, no eres ni uno ni el otro…" –Iant pasó la lengua por el cuello recogiendo un poco de sangre.- "¿Qué tienes de especial?"

"No lo…" –Dijo empezando a vomitar sangre.- "Sé" –Jadeante.- "¿Pero eso que importa¿Te ofreciste por que estás celoso?"

"¿Y sí así fuera que?"

"Simplemente pregunto… ¿No me podías matar de una manera más agradable? No siento los brazos ni las piernas…"

"Pero que dices si te vez divino, pareces el mismo Cristo crucificado…" –Iant tenía razón, era divinamente perturbador, el ojiverde estaba vestido todo de negro, pero sus ropas estaban cortadas y llenas de sangre, y un brillo que le daba la luna, solo le faltaban las alas y el mismo ángel.-

"Demonios, de verdad no puedo creer que valla a morir de semejante manera…" –Cuatro hora más tarde Harry sentía que no había oxigeno en el aire y se terminó desmayando, pero aún seguía vivo, cuando abrió los ojos, estaba en un lugar todo negro y hacía calor mucho calor, estaba completamente desnudo y las marcas estaban aún allí sangrantes, unos bebés deformes aparecieron tratando de apresarlo, pero este.- "¡Aléjense de mí¡No me toquen!" –Empezó a corren en una dirección desconocida, mientras más corría más calor hacía.-

"Hay dios mi cabeza" –Pronunció Lórien.-

"Lórien¿No sabes que se hizo Harry?"

"¿Harry?"

"¿Te estás acabando de despertar?" –El otro asintió.-

"¿Qué hora es?"

"Las dos de la tarde"

"?Cómo¿Tanto he dormido?" –Celebriän asintió.- "¿Y que pasó con…?"

"Algo horrible a pasado, amaneció muerto o algo así en el lago, es uno de los postulantes" –Dijo un joven irrumpiendo en la enfermería, a Lórien se movió dolorosamente el corazón.-

"¿Quién?" –Preguntó el ángel, teniendo un pésimo presentimiento.-

"No lo sé, lo están tratando de ayudar, parece que aún está vivo, pero lo encontramos crucificado, y con _Diamanlatle, _lo dejaron desangrar toda la noche, es horrible ¿Dónde está la enfermera?" –Lórien y Celebriän salieron corriendo a buscarlo.-

"¿Qué sabes?"

"Iant"

"¿Cómo?"

"Tiene desde que llegó tratando de matarlo, lo intentó una vez y no lo logró, ahora no sé…"

"¿Están dementes y porque no me habías dicho?"

"Ehhh… Buena pregunta" –Cuando llegaron.-

"_¡No lo podemos bajar! La Diamanlatle está muy cerca" –_Dijeron en élfico, los dos fueron y con un poco de dificultad lo bajaron, y el de ojos plateados, destruyó la piedra.-

"¿Aún vive?" –Lórien no podía hablar, Harry estaba en pésimas condiciones, su corazón latía pero discontinuamente, estaba helado.-

"No le debe quedar mucho" –Dijo empezando a curar las heridas.-

"¿Cómo permiten que un demonio esté aquí ya ven lo que sucede?" –Dijo cuando Ocairo y Alem llegaron.-

"¿Un demonio?"

"Se refiere a Iant ¿Verdad?" –Dijo Amago, apareciendo también.-

"Harry, tú te mueres y me dejas y te juro que no te lo voy a perdonar…"

"_¿Y esa voz?_" –Dijo el moreno, acurrucado en un lugar para evitar a esas horribles cosas.- "_¿Lórien?_" –Siguió caminando tratando de alcanzar la voz.- "_¿Será que morí? Ahora recuerdo, Iant_" –En ese momento aparecieron otra vez las criaturas, pero esta vez lo lograron apresar, en el mundo de los vivos, el corazón de Harry se detuvo totalmente.-

"¡No escucho su corazón!" –Dijo el rubio desesperado.-

"¿Murió?"

"¡No lo sé¡Celebriän hay que hacer algo el no se puede morir!"

"Ya lo sé _No tengo de otra tendré que traer su alma… al menos que queramos estar de nuevo en desventajas con los demonios…_ Lórien procura que el cuerpo esté en perfectas condiciones, has cualquier marometa para que el cuerpo no se descomponga, cuando te diga usa el collar que tiene el cuello y te llevará a donde yo estoy, _espero no ir demasiado tarde" _–Eso fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer, llegó al frente de unas puertas plateadas.- "Padre madre necesito permiso para entrar al purgatorio o al infierno a buscar un alma"

"Estás demente Celebriän" –Dijo la doble voz.-

"¡Ese chico es la clave para la guerra!" –Dijo montando cualquier pretexto o excusa.-

"Igualmente"

"¿Piensan quedar en desventaja?"

"Simplemente necesito la llave ¡No estoy pidiendo ayuda!"

"Eres nuestro único hijo además, si no es convertido en ángel no podrá hacer mucho en la guerra" –Dijo tranquilamente.-

"Y él es mi único sucesor¡Lo convertiré en ángel si así me dejan traerlo de vuelta!" –Ya estaba diciendo incoherencias.- "¡Respondan demonios no tengo mucho tiempo!"

"No y esa es nuestra última palabra" –Salió de allí, y empezó a descender unas escaleras, su alas se desplegaron y el cabello se soltó de su trenza y esparciéndose por todos lados, después de cinco minutos frenó ante de caer en unas llamas, llegó a una puerta las cuales estaban cerradas, intentó abrirlas pero nada que cedían, así que se hizo semitransparente y las traspasó, sin la llave ahora era un humano cualquiera, estaba en aquel lugar oscuro y que hacía mucho calor, sin ponerse a pensar, se puso a correr, topándose con muchos esbirros ocupado de torturar las almas para purificarla.-

Odia esa oscuridad, le hacía sentir claustrofobia… olía a azufre, y todo estaba caliente… sus extremidades estaban atadas y sus heridas aún sangraban como si recién fuesen hechas ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí¿Dos, tres, cuatro horas? A él le parecía una eternidad, ya el tiempo no existía para él, aún vivo no existía, simplemente estaba el vacío de la inmortalidad, de la pérdida del tiempo y el espacio, sentía como su sangre corría como un riachuelo que une su caudal al río madre, para después llegar al océano… sin previsión alguna, lo volvieron a jalar, como si de un esclavo se tratara…

"_Debo llegar a la laguna Estigia antes de que ellos… pero como humano me cuesta más… Maldita sea el día en que se aceptó un demonio en esa competencia…" _–Siguió corriendo, aún siendo humano, no sentía cansancio alguno, pero el moreno había recorrido lo suyo.-

Seguía caminando por aquella brecha oscura, mientras escuchaba gritos de almas desesperadas pidiendo clemencia, en una parte del recorrido cayó al piso cansado, sus piernas no daban más, quería terminar con ese sufrimiento, pero fue levantados apunto de latigazos y jalones, sus propios gritos llenaron sus oídos, era odioso escucharse gritar, patético ver como no podías hacer nada por defender tú alma una vez que morías… Siguió caminando para evitar seguir siendo torturado, prefería mil veces estar bajo los cruciactus de Voldemort, que en esta supliciante muerte…

Caminaba y caminaba, según la cuenta llevarían ocho días caminado sin descansar, sentía la garganta seca, y la sangre jamás se cansaba de brotar, haciendo el escenario más grotesco de lo que estaba predestinado a ser. Celebriän seguía corriendo, ya casi llegaba a la laguna… solo faltaba poco, los atajos servían de mucho. De repente, el moreno, vio como antes sus ojos aparecía una infinita laguna y mucha gente, que como el iba como esclava aunque estaba con ropas y no tan maltratada, la fila avanzaba rápido, más de lo que él quisiera ¿Era este el momento de decir adió? Cuando se iba a montar en la barca que lo llevaría a su perdición alguien gritó.

"¡HARRY SAL DE ALLÍ!"

"_¿Esa voz yo la conozco?"_ –Dijo volteando a ver el hombre que estaba parado.- "_Es cierto… yo no tengo por que estar aquí… _-Empezó jalar de las cadenas, pero estas impasibles no cedieron.-

"Más de aquí no puedo ayudarte, tienes que salir tu mismo ¡Mucha gente te está esperando allá fuera!"

"_Y también el sufrimiento…" _

"¿Qué va a pasar si mueres?"

"_Cierto… ¿Simplemente voy a quedarme aquí, después que he luchado tanto?" –_Empezó a jalar más las cadenas y estarse movieron, los sayones jalaron, pero Harry no se detenía, caminó por encima del agua, como los dioses griegos lo habían hecho anteriormente.- "¿Juras quedarte conmigo?" –Dijo roncamente.-

"Todo el tiempo que se me permita" –Harry se hundió pero Celebriän lo sostuvo, cuando salió, estaba todo mojado, le quitó las cadenas y lo envolvió en una manta, y se echó a correr con el moreno en brazos, los castigadores de almas, lo querían alcanzar, se escondió detrás de un paralelo, y pasaron de largo.- "_Menos mal que yo tengo cerebro…" _–Vio el alma de Harry, desmayada en sus brazos y se dispuso a salir de allí, después de toda la odisea de regreso, subió obteniendo de nuevos sus alas y llamó a Lórien, al salir de ese horrible lugar, teniendo escalofríos, llegó a su cuarto donde estaba el príncipe, agarrando la mano muerta, estaba de un azul pálido pero no se había descompuesto, se acercó y, dejó caer el alma lentamente, el cuerpo dio un suspiro, pero no despertó.-

"¿Despertará verdad?"

"Tengamos fe, en que el cuerpo no rechazará el alma… aunque no creo que eso pase…, tampoco a transcurrido tanto tiempo…"

"Espero que doce horas no sean mucho tiempo…" –Celebriän le cedió la mano a Lórien.-

"Tómala, esto te devolverá las energías perdidas"

"No importa, está energía se la di a Harry sé que el me la devolver� no por algo es mi hermano…"

"¿Tu fuiste…?" –Dijo visiblemente sorprendido.-

"Si… Por ello no quiero que se muera…"

"Se podrá bien…"

"Eso espero…" –Cinco horas pasaron, pero Harry nada que despertaba.-

"Vuelve a tú tiempo, yo me quedaré aquí velando por él, si algo pasa te lo haré saber inmediatamente, no tiene nada de chiste que estés aquí perdiendo sueño, recuerda que aquí el tiempo corre de diferente manera…" –A regañadientes tuvo que aceptar, pero, haciendo jurar que le avisaría si algo pasara.-

…**TBC…

* * *

**

**Notas de la autora:**

_Ya lo sé, maldito Iant... si sufrirá no se angustien por ello..._

**Oromea-Malfoy**: Ya sé tranquila, Celebriän no va a tener nada que ver…, pondré algo para esclarecerlos o eso espero XD, creo que no pasó un mes! Pobre Harry se lo va a pasar malísimo… pero después se arreglará o eso espero yo.

Gracias por lo de fan pero no es para tanto! nn Bye, Kisses

**Fallen ángel: **Perdón… pero es que échenle la culpa a mi inspiración que estaba muy esporádica! Disculpa si te confundo pero es que a veces se me saltan detalles, si FF, aceptara ese tipo de menesteres lo haría pero no acepta casi caracteres… Gracias por el comentario n.n Adios! Kisses!

**Cyndi-lps**jeje, no es para tanto… hay muchos mejores, pero, se hace lo que se puede, no sé, una noche de ocio supongo… Desde un principio Harry no iba a ser el rey de la tierra, en realidad ni siquiera termina siendo humano, pero no te puedo decir más, claro que Nightmare regresa! Si los nombres hasta yo me volvía un ocho! Gracias por el Rew y por leer adiós!

**zephyr hb**Claro tiene sesenta y cinco, ellos son inmortales, apenas si tiene su mayoría de edad, sé que los nombres confunden, pondré algo para que estén más ubicados, no sé cuando pero lo haré, gracias por R&R, y espero que te siga gustando!

**Andry Black**Gracias! En realidad ahora es que quedan problemas, y van a venir simultáneos! XD, si eso haré espero que ahora si se entienda! Gracias por R&R! nos vemos!

**Remus-lupin-black-darkg**Con sus Rews? Cheverísimo! Lo continué pronto! n.n, con ellos nada! Seguirán siendo hermanos ya verás, habrá dos guerras simultaneas, solo espera! Bye! Kisses!

**MiMi: **Usted manda y yo obedezco!

**Fallen ángel: **n.n estoy feliz de que te agraden, a mí me encanta más escribirlos y leer sus comentarios que me levantan el ánimo y me hacen reír, no importa en que circunstancia, gracias por leer, y por dejar esos Rews tan lindo! Espero no decaer en tus expectativas!

**Devil Lady Hitokiri**mamá si te soy sincera hay algunas partes de tú Rew, que no las entendí… Voldemort, está medio muerto, es decir, es un medio demonio, o cuando menos aquí, gracias, gracias, gracias! Si pero esa maldición se va a convertir en una bendición ya verás! El dragoncillo nunca fue Negro madre… XD, léase que somos la rebuscada familia Riddle, tranquila que ellos van a terminar juntos! Bye! TQM! Besitos!

**MiMi: **Thank you!

**Pesadilla demoniaca: **Cierto mis mayores disculpas! No importa la intención es lo que cuenta! Chaup!

**Cerdo Volador**n.n jeje, gracias, sip será mucho más que Voldemort, aunque el será que de pie a todo, si lo de ojiverde, seguro que no tiene nada que hacer, pero, en fin, si sé, que se hace complicado, pero ya lo arreglé o eso digo o, gracias, gracias, gracias! Adiós!

**Diabolik**Se hace lo que se puede! Bye! Nos vamos!

**NeLi BlAcK**Si, a mi también me dio mucha risa, si va a volver a salir, y vamos a conocer mucho más sobre el, gracias, bueno, todo tiene su proceso no puede llegar y "Draco eres el rey de la tierra…" no tiene mucha coherencia¿No crees? Chaito! Si nos vemos! Adios!

**Sp3ct3r: **Thank, Thank, Thank y más Gracias!

_Espero más comentarios si no me entristeseré y no seguiré escribiendo (Que farsa XDDD) Nos vemos! _

_Atte. Liuny. _

_Aunque no soy creyente de la religión católica, quiero dar mis sentidos pésame, por las muerte del Papa, Juan Pablo II, gran hombre, que siempre trabajó en pro del dialogo, y a la libertad delos estados laicos, por Él, que siempre quedará en nuestras memorias, tanto a los creyentes y los nos creyentes._

_"Si dios existe que lo tenga en su **santa gloria**, y brille para el la luz perpetua,que descanse en paz ¿Amen?" _


	14. Híbrido O ¿Quimera?

**The call of the Angels**

**Summary: **Harry es llamado por los ángeles, para ser un guardián, aparece misteriosamente en un recinto secreto, donde tendrá que aprender a controlar sus miedos rabias y pesares, Los escritos del mar negro, han sido descubiertos, Voldemort consigue la inmortalidad, y alguien aparece para recordar momentos de dolor. Morir o vivir, todo por nada, Hermanos de sangre dada.

**Disclaimer: **Nada está hecho con ánimo de lucro, todo es de Rowling y a quien ella se los quiera dar, todo lo demás es mío (Entiéndase por trama y demás personajes).

**Explanations:** "comillas": Regresan a ser pensamientos.

--------------------.º.---------------------------------------.º.-----------------------

**Capítulo XIV: Híbrido O ¿Quimera?**

Cinco días habían pasado, Harry no daba señales de vida alguno, pero tampoco estaba muerto ya que su corazón latía pausado pero rítmicamente, a pesar eso no significaba que habían ganado la guerra ni mucho menos, aparte la deshidratación y las desnutrición, por la que estaba pasando el cuerpo, no ayudaba mucho, y, no podían intentar nada intravenoso, porque, aún no estaban seguros de que el alma hubiera sido rechazado por el cuerpo.

Todo seguía tan impasible como era, es, y sería siempre, pero un movimiento si imperceptible en los dedos del moreno se dio, seguidamente, apretó el puño a penas, y los párpados empezaron a abrirse, todo lenta y pausadamente, cada pasa iba en coordinación con el otro, para evitar dañar cualquier parte del débil y lastimado cuerpo, se sentó con ayuda de las manos y apoyándose en el espaldar de la cama, tosió sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el pecho, sus manos estaban más pálido de lo normal, y las venas tenían un color azulado, sentía un frío recorrerle el cuerpo por más que estaba un cálido sol, tosió una vez más, y el corazón empezó a bombear sangre a todo el cuerpo, dolorosamente, todo comenzaba a reanudarse nuevamente.

Cinco minutos pasaron, antes de que pudiera pensar tres palabras coherentes sin perderse en el vacío de temporal amnesia, se llevó una mano a la cabeza, el cabello estaba mojado, parecía que mientras hubiera estado en coma, todo se había detenido para él, de repente comenzó a recordar paulatinamente, todo en ese lugar parecía desarrollarse lentamente, hasta le daban ganas de pegarse contra la pared, no soportaba la lentitud, y con todo empezando de nuevo, era de esperarse. Lo curioso, es que, solo una palabra llegó con total lucidez y resonó en la vacía mente "Celebriän".

– "Celebriän" –Movió los labios pero ningún sonido salió de sus labios terracotas los cuales estaban luchando para volver a ser normales.-

– ¿Uh?

– ¿Sucede algo?

– Escuché que alguien me llamaba…

– Enserio ¿Y quien te podría estar llamando? Yo no oí nada…

– A lo mejor fue simplemente mí imaginación…

– ¿No estaba Harry aquí? –El ángel abrió los ojos sorprendido.-

– ¿Crees que haya despertado?

– ¿No es mejor ir a averiguar?

– Espera aquí…

– No me voy a ningún lado… -El de ojos plateados, salió corriendo hacía su propia habitación. El moreno se agarró la garganta y volvió a toser secamente, se sentía con mucha sed, pero nada parecía querer salir de sus cuerdas vocales, se renegaban a tener movimiento. Alguien entró en el cuarto, y sus verdes ojos fueron a parar en el cuerpo.-

– ¡Despertaste¿Cómo te sientes?

– "Pésimo" –Trató de hablar pero como había pasado antes nada salió de su boca, la adrenalina empezaba a ser bombeada a sus venas, y el corazón a latir con más potencia ¿Se había quedado sin voz?-

– No puedes hablar ¿Cierto? –Este asintió, Celebriän tronó los dedos y apareció una papel y un lápiz, y se los dio al moreno para que dijera que le pasaba empezó a escribir.-

– _¿Me podrías decir que me pasó? _

– Alguien te trató de asesinar, y lo medio logró, tuve que ir a buscar tu alma al purgatorio, pasaste allí ocho días, y casi tomabas el bote… que te iba a llevar al otro lado, pero decidiste no hacerlo, después, te desmayaste y no hemos sabido más de ti ¿Cómo te sientes?

– _Pésimamente, tengo frío, y parece como si todo empezara de nuevo… _

– Entonces estás bien, y si estás empezando más o menos todo de nuevo… ya que tu alma cayó en el agua de la laguna sagrada por algunos segundo… tu organismo se está reorganizando, ahora debe haber algo diferente en ti, que ahora no debas notar… ¿Te sientes muy débil? –Este negó con la cabeza, y escribió.-

– _Siento que la garganta me quema… necesito algo para tomar…_

– Debes esperar a que todo esté como antes, te podría hacer daño tomar o comer algo… ¿Puedes aguantar?

– _¿Me queda de otra? –_Dijo soltando el libro y el lápiz y cayendo momentáneamente en los brazos de su acompañante.-

– Estás helado… no te deberías esforzar tanto; morir y volver a revivir en el estado que tú estabas… aún estás… No es nada fácil… aún tú cuerpo puede rechazar tu alma, si no puedes hablar…

– Deja de asustarme… –Dijo Harry, en un ataque de miedo la voz salió, ronca y en un tono casi inaudible.- Quiero volver a la normalidad –Pasando a ser un susurro ahogado.-

– Ya volverás, ahora vuelve a dormir…

– ¿Cuántos días he estado así?

– Cinco…

– ¿Y quieres que vuelva a dormir? Siento mis pies acalambrados…

– Ni modo de que te pongas a caminar… Tendrás que esperar cuando menos un día más, después veremos si te podemos regresar a tu vida normal…

– Mi vida no volverá a ser normal nunca… –Dijo teniendo toda la razón del mundo ¿Quién era el para morir tres veces y volver al mundo de los vivos?-

– Si lo será… Ahora, vuelve a dormir, procura empezar a reponer fuerzas si quieres levantarte de esta cama lo más rápido posible… –Le dijo despegándoselo y acostándole de nuevo.-

– ¿Cómo hago para dormir?

– No le tengas miedo a la oscuridad y trata de recordar como era todo antes de morir…

– ¿Cómo es que de ti me acuerdo?

– ¿No te dije que era una persona especial para ti? –Cerró los ojos y sin mucho protocolo volvió a caer en un profundo sueño, era más fácil para el cuerpo restituirse mientras estabas en profundo sueño que en constante movimiento, verificó que su pulso fuera constante, aunque algo lento, si no era así lo volvería a despertar… pero todo estaba en orden, salió de la habitación sintiendo como el nudo que se había estado formando a cada día que pasaba, iba desvaneciéndose al comprobar que todo estaba empezando a arreglarse.-

– ¿Si despertó?

– Si pero igual se volvió a quedar dormido, no quiero ni siquiera imaginarme lo que es empezar de nuevo todo...

– A lo mejor, es que está muy reciente no creo que tenga que comenzar todo de nuevo...

– Cierto... ¿Y nuestros comensales?

– Ocupados como desde que se volvieron a reunir...

– Ese es su trabajo...

– Miguel está más molesto que de lo normal...

– ¿Me lo dices o me lo preguntas? Lo único que ha hecho es reñirme desde que llegó...

– El stress además, eres lo más cercano que tiene de familia, a lo mejor lo hace por esa razón...

– Igual me parece muy injusto. Pasando de tema¿Que ha pasado con los demonios?

– Nada aparte del ataque de Harry...

– Así que lo están planeando todo muy bien... Esta vez van enserio...

– Siempre dicen lo mismo... Necesitan un catalizador y que yo sepa no lo han encontrado todavía... Sin eso es un tiro al aire...

– Igual, nosotros no sabemos nada de sus movimientos, yo creo que nosotros somos los que estamos en el aire…

– ¿Y siempre no estamos en el aire?

– ¿Eso es una ironía?

– ¿No lo parece? -Dijo sonriendo pícaramente.-

– Si. Creo que tienes razón…

– ¿Alguna otra información o pregunta?

– No creo o por ahora no una que recuerde, ahora si me tengo que ir a la cinco es la reunión y aún tengo que preparar muchas cosas.

– Suerte con los amargados...

– Que infantil eres...

– ¿Te lo parezco?

– Bueno en fin me voy... -Se despidió con la mano mientras desaparecía, Celebriän se quedó allí parado pensando en que ir hacer, normalmente estaba hasta el punto que eran necesario cuatro de él, para rendir y hoy estaba parado en medio de un pasillo, verificó la hora, era un poco pasado de la cinco, iría a verificar que Harry estuviera bien… aunque no debería simplemente por que no tenía nada que hacer, si rascó la nariz con el dedo índice miró a tres direcciones y después, encogiéndose de hombros se dirigió a su propia recámara, al entrar, encontró la cama vacía pero, las sábanas desordenadas, antes de desesperarse, empezó a buscar en los lugares más obvios, como por el ejemplo, el área anexa que era abierta, es decir, al aire libre, y efectivamente, allí estaba sentado en el piso en una esquina viendo el paisaje o eso parecía.- ¿Ya puedes caminar? –Si el moreno hubiese podido volver a morir con ese susto lo había logrado.-

– ¿Me quieres asesinar de nuevo? –Preguntó exaltado.-

– ¿Te asusté? Ups, lo siento, no fue mi intención…

– Si seguro… ¿Qué pasa?

– Por lo que veo volviste a ser el Harry de siempre…

– Perdón, la verdad, que estoy muy de a toque, no sé, todo me parece muy peligroso, o muy riesgoso, espero que eso pase rápido… ¿Y Lórien?

– Si le digo que despertaste pero no puedes caminar capaz y me mata…

– No lo creo… ¿Dónde estamos?

– ¿En el paraíso? –Preguntó no muy conforme con la pregunta.-

– ¿El paraíso?

– ¿Suena extraño?

– ¿Aquí no viven los muertos?

– ¿Te parece que yo estoy muerto?

– ¿Entonces?

– Aquí es donde vivimos, los ángeles, Dioses, Deidades, y todo lo que tenga un poder para gobernar sobre las demás criatura, aparte de algunos altos elfos, por eso el idioma oficial del "Paraíso" es el Quenya, pero igual, se utiliza el que se necesita…

– Todavía no entiendo ¿Este es el Paraíso bíblico?

– ¿Qué ya no te dije que eso era una farsa¿Qué no te dije que también me llamaba Jesús? Esto es un lugar, lejos de los impuros, que se llama _Paraíso_… punto.

– ¿Entonces que hago yo aquí?

– Eres un guardián… de ahora en adelante vas a vivir aquí, y si te quedas viviendo en el palacio, es decir, donde estamos ahora, mucho mejor, es muy difícil controlarte de lejos…

– ¿Quién te dijo que era un guardián?

– Ya entregaron las pruebas, pero, ahora que me acuerdo estaban en coma, así que, felicitaciones… Fuiste después del demonio, las mejor notas, eres poco práctico en la arquería, pero, no eres un elfo, bastante impulsivo, pero sabes para donde ir, mueves multitudes, no eres influenciable, y tienes mucha suerte –Dijo apareciendo una carpeta y dándosela, allí estaban todos los resultados.-

– O sea ¿Lo que me quisiste decir es que yo soy el _Isil_ primero?

– Si, y Lórien el segundo, del resto los puedes ver allí…

– A ver, Orphen de Tehtar, Gaara de Imenel y Edíl de Telemmaitë ¿Y?

– ¿Cómo que y? Después de tantos problemas por fin, solo tienes que esperar un mes y volver a tu vida normal…

– ¿Te parece que puedo tener una vida normal después de todo esto?

– De pende e como utilices el término normal…

– Si no la ganas la empatas… ¡Eso es malo!

– ¡Tú también haces eso! –Se estaban rebajando al nivel de niños, eso no era bueno, pero, no se habían dado cuenta, y tampoco, había nadie que se los dijera.-

– ¡Claro que no! –En ese momento alguien estaba parado en la puerta, Harry al verlo, se levantó quedando a la par de Celebriän.- ¿Nightmare?

– ¿Eres imbécil! –Le preguntó Mor acercándose un poco furioso; el moreno retrocedió un poco, por si venía a recibir algún golpe, pero lo que sintió que hizo su antiguo guardián fue abrazarlo, otra sorpresa más para el día.- ¡No vuelvas hacer algo así! –Éste le devolvió el abrazó pero después de eso lo separó y le dijo.-

– ¡Y tú idiota¡Si no me hubieras dejado Iant no me habría matado!

– Eso fue muy bajo… -Dijo con la mirada sombría, pero, el otro le sacó la lengua y le sonrió.-

– Cuando menos estoy vivo, y eso es lo importante ¿No?

– Felicidades por ser el Isil Primero… Si te soy sincero yo pensaba que si llegabas a subordinado era mucha suerte –Dijo aclarándose la garganta como quien no quiere la cosa.-

– Yo pensaba que ni a subordinado iba a llegar, pero ya vez… ¿Y tú ahora donde estás?

– Yo soy un ángel menor… Estoy ocupado junto con Lein, porque Uriel nos trae para arriba y para abajo, a veces no sé que clase de ángel es pa… -Celebriän se aclaró la garganta recordando que estaba allí.- Y olvida lo que te acabé de decir…

– Si esos siete son medio extraños parecen humanos pero con formas poco comunes…

– Buena descripción y sin sonar despectivo –Celebriän.-

– ¿Y también tienes alas? –Harry.-

– Si pero más pequeñas, y no sirven para volar, simplemente es como un distintivo… Venía a buscar a… -Nightmare.-

– ¿Celebriän? –Harry.-

– ¿Para que? –Celebriän.-

– Porque se va a decir la tutoría de los nuevos guardianes… -Nightmare.-

– ¿Eso ya no se había decidido? –Celebriän.-

– Pero mañana empiezan las premiaciones… -Nightmare.-

– ¿Cómo! –Preguntó el ojiverde, no se había terminado de recuperar cuando ya tendría que otra vez entrar entre mucha gente.- ¿No me dijiste que solamente he dormido cinco días?

– Eso equivalen en tú tiempo diez días… -Contestó Nightmare.-

– ¡Celebriän! –Le dijo Reprochante.-

– ¿Y eso que importa? Te quedarás sentado, te pararás para la ceremonia, te dan lo pertinente y te vuelves a dormir si quieres…

– ¿Tienes tus barreras arribas? –Le preguntó el antiguo pegazo a Harry.-

– No…

– ¿Tienes fuerzas para volverlas alzar?

– No…

– ¿Alguna idea?

– Acabé de morir… ¡Dios! Aún no pienso lúcidamente.-

– Ahora sé porque estás tan tratable…

– ¿Qué insinúas?

– ¿Yo? Nada ¿Por?

– No empiecen, simplemente yo levantaré las barreras alrededor de Harry y ya…

– ¿Y como quedarán los ángeles? –Trató de curiosear el moreno.-

– Secreto –Le dijo Mor, haciendo una señal como de crío.-

– Secreto –Dijo imitándole burlescamente.- ¿Qué clase de estupidez te dio aquí?

– Mira enano…

– ¿Qué pasa ángel de cuarta? –Celebriän agarró a Nightmare antes de que quisiera matar a Harry de estrangulamiento, lo hubiera dejado si el moreno jamás hubiera pasado por la muerte, pero, ahora estaba débil, y como si lo hubiera reventado, de pronto se agarró de la baranda como tentando a caerse.-

– ¿Harry?

– Estoy bien… creo que necesito comer… siento el estómago pegado de la espalda… -Volvió a caer al piso, la verdad es que el haber visto a Mor había mandado adrenalina a la sangre y este tenía la energía normalmente alterada, pero, llegó a su punto límite, por suerte, Mor lo sostuvo antes que se diera contra el frío mármol.-

– El siempre dice que está bien… -Celebriän.-

– Si fuera por él, jamás estuviera mal… -Nightmare.-

– No exageren… sólo necesito energía de algún tipo…

– Amiel –Invocó el ángel, pocos segundos después, apareció un ángel de cabellos marrones claros ojos miel, de mirada y suave, parecía una enfermera, estaba vestida de servidumbre y unas pequeñas alas sobresalían de la espalda, reverenció.-

– ¿Dígame amo? –Celebriän se puso a darle unas indicaciones a Amiel.-

– ¿Por qué tú nombre no termina en -iel? –Preguntó empezando a delirar.-

– Porque soy un híbrido, mitad ángel, mitad guardián… -Respondió con el moreno aún el brazos.-

– Harry, Amiel, Amiel, Harry, el se ocupará de ti mientras yo salgo de esa odiosa reunión… pídele lo que quieres será tu Baby Sister… Por ahora, y a lo mejor cuando ni Nightmare ni yo no podamos cuidarte por X o por Y, el lo haga…

– ¡Deja de tratarme como un niño! –Dijo lo más fuerte que pudo entre el cansancio.-

– Deja de comportarte como uno… -Fue lo único que le respondió Nightmare, antes de dejarle en la cama suavemente y saliendo, Celebriän agregó.-

– Ten cuidado, allí donde lo vez es capaz de dejarte inconsciente unos momentos… -Ahora si había salido complemente.-

– Hola Harry… Soy Amiel –Dijo agradablemente el ángel.- Vamos a que te asees un poco, después vamos a que comas algo y luego, seguro que el ya habrá salido, sino, veremos que hacemos… ¿Quieres que tome alguna forma en especial?

– ¿Eh?

– ¿Qué si quieres que cambie de forma? Soy mutable… -El moreno se lo pensó y después sin evitar sonreír dijo.-

– ¿Podrías ser pelirroja fuego y ojos verdes como los míos? –El ángel asintió y allí estaba Lily Evans con algunos cambios notables, se lo llevó al baño, cuando le pidió a su acompañante que salieran éste rió jovialmente.-

– No te preocupes, yo soy un ser asexual, pero, si prefieres me voltearé… -Dijo realizando la acción, cuando Harry estuvo dentro de la bañera, le dijo que se podía volver a voltear, pero, estaba con un ligero rubor en las mejillas que no precisamente era porque el agua estaba muy caliente.- ¿Y tus padres? –Preguntó buscando conversación.-

– Muertos… -Dijo con pesadumbre.-

– Lo lamento…

– No lo hagas no lo podías sabes…

– ¿Alguna razón por la que me pediste cambiar así?

– Esas son las características más notables de mi fallecida madre…

– ¿Tienes buenos recuerdos de ella?

– Si –Dijo abochornado.-

– Guárdalos, cuando sientas que algo no anda bien y que no puedas más, acuérdate de ellos… es bueno tener padres aunque sea en la gloria eterna, nosotros somos creados, no nacemos… así que no tenemos a nadie a quien llamar familia, podemos tener ahijados… ya que se apadrinan pero hasta allí…

– ¿Qué tipo de ángel eres?

– Un _trono_ que prefirió quedarse aquí haciendo las labores del hogar… fui la Baby Sister del joven Celebriän desde que nació… -Después que se bañó y se vistió con una túnica totalmente blanco, no si protestar diciendo que parecía monja y que prefería el color negro y que Amiel muy sutilmente le dijera que tenía que estar así, comió, sintiendo que a cada bocado venían ganas de vomitar, pero, tenía que aguantar, nadie le mandó a estarse muriendo, a la noche estaban los dos en la cama, y el ángel le leía a Harry, no era que el moreno al principio quisiera, pero después se dejó llevar, cuando, Celebriän entró al cuarto junto con Mor.-

– Lamento interrumpir, se lo que se siente que te lean de esa manera pero nos tenemos que ir, ya, abajo está casi por amanecer… -Harry gruñó frustrado jamás se había estado quedando dormido tan pacíficamente, y ahora se tenía que ir corriendo.-

– Cuado vuelvas terminaré, y esta vez tomaremos té… -Harry se quedó en shock cuando escuchó eso, y después el guardián de cabellos negros dijo.-

– Pareces monja…

– Cierra la bocaza de sapo que tienes…

– Toma, vístete de una vez –Intercedió el guardián de ojos plateados, dándole su uniforme habitual, cuando todo estuvo listo.-

– Bueno, hasta la próxima…

– ¡Adiós y gracias!

– Se va a caer el cielo… -Harry le dio un codazo en el estómago sonriendo y despidiéndose con la otra mano, al llegar, a donde había permanecido recluido por casi un año, fue directamente a su cuarto y despertó a Lórien, el cual por poco y no le da un infarto cuando lo vio así tan de repente, desayunaron, todos se saludaron, montaron una tarima, a las tres de la tarde empezó todo, en la parte alta, estaban, Gabriel y Rafael, Celebriän, Eriel, Laoviah, Mirael, Elemiah y en lo demás, todo el alumnado y profesorado, el que se paró a hablar fue Gabriel.-

– Este ha sido un año duro, donde seguro, ninguno se adaptado aún… pero, de diez personas solo cinco quedarán, todos querrán su libertad, se que muchos se alegraran de no haber tenido en sus hombros una carga tan dura… Empezaremos por nombrar a los dos, con mayor puntuación, desgraciadamente, hubo un descalificado¿Por qué? No viene al caso… El de mejor puntuación y no por ello obtuvo el puntaje completo fue Harry Potter, el cual, tuvo una décima más que Lórien… Aunque deberíamos descalificarlos, por que hubo algunas respuestas en el examen escrito que realizaron, fueron inventadas… -Harry y Lórien se miraron y rieron en voz baja.- Así que esos son los dos Isils de este equipo, si pueden subir a la tarima… -Así lo hicieron, Rafael tomó la palabra.-

– Aquí está su traje ceremonial que será usado en ocasiones especiales, será como una segunda piel –Dijo dándole una piedra a cada uno de color blanco, se suponía, o eso suponía Harry que de allí se proyectaba el traje.- Aquí están los distintivos de Isils y solo ustedes podrán tocarlo… -Desgraciadamente se los habían dado invertidos y Harry se dio cuenta.-

– ¿Aquí no dice Lórien? Se equivocaron…

– ¿Qué? –Preguntó el rubio, y miró que decía Harry.- Ten… -Le dijo como si nada hubiera pasado.-

– ¿Por qué intercambian?

– Porque el mío decía Lórien…

– Nadie puede tocar el distintivo al menos que sea pariente consanguíneo… -Le explicó Rafael, el moreno alzó una ceja y después se alzó de hombros, dieron algunos premios más, indicaciones, reglamentos, libros y más libros.- Ahora, se les dirá cuales serán sus guardianes… -Pasó la palabra a Gabriel.-

– Para Lórien, será Eriel… -El ángel se levantó y llevó al rubio príncipe a la esquina.- Para Harry, será Celebriän… -Este se levantó y se le puso atrás al moreno, pero en vez de parado se sentó, debido al reciente ataque. Así sucesivamente con los cinco, para Gaara, Mirael, para Orphen, Elemiah y para Edíl, Laoviah, todos con sus respectivos presentes, la ceremonia duró hasta las diez de la noche, y después todos podían retirarse excepto los guardianes.-

– Me caigo del cansancio –Dijo el ojiverde sentado y pálido, apoyando su cara en las dos manos…

– Solo falta algunas palabras de Rafael y el no suele hablar mucho…

– Espero…

– A ustedes les tengo que decir, que, el hecho que sean guardianes, no son mejores que nadie, ni tampoco mayores… Son protectores de todo lo creado… ustedes viven y mueren, por dios y para dios…, Cualquier insulto hacía esas reglas serán degradados… ¿Entienden?

– Eso está tácito… -Harry.-

– ¿Cómo Voldemort verdad? –Celebriän.-

– El era malo desde el principio… -Harry.-

– En realidad… Tienes razón… -Celebriän.-

– Para salir de aquí tendrán que pasar un mes más en retiro, se purificarán, y después vivirán en el paraíso… Y sé que todos están cansados, así que pueden retirarse…

– ¿Vendrás conmigo? –El moreno negó.- ¿Ya puedes subir tus barreras?

– Algunas… estaré bien, si es un retiro, estaremos solos, y sin Iant… será mejor…

– Entonces nos vamos… -Dijo Gabriel dándole la mano a Harry, esta la asió.- ¿Por qué pudiste tocar el distintivo?

– Lórien es mi hermano, pero, eso no importa –Se levantó tambaleándose un poco.- Nos vemos, cuando nos corresponda vernos…

– Sabías palabras… -El moreno se fue junto con Lórien y cayó rendido apenas su cara tocó la cama, a la mañana siguiente estaba perfectamente, sus teorías, estaban en lo cierto, necesitaba su mismo tiempo para recuperarse completamente.-

– Lórien… -Dijo medio dormido Harry.- Lórien… -Pero el otro inmutable.- ¡Mira¡Príncipe!

– ¿Eh? –Preguntó el aludido casi cayéndose al piso del susto.- ¡Sé puede saber que demonios te pasa!

– Si miras el reloj, falta solo una hora para bajar…

– ¿Ya estás bien?

– Estoy vivo, por ahora, me vasta, aún me siento un poco de allá y un poco de aquí, pero pienso que pasará o eso espero yo que pase…

– ¿Algo más claro?

– No lo sé… de repente, me siento eufórico, y de repente, me siento febril, pero, en otros momentos siento como si quisiera volver a la laguna, y pasar por allá, y hay otras en las que me asqueo de mis propios pensamientos o de tan siquiera vivir…

– ¿Y estos momentos estás?

– ¿Febril? –Lórien se levantó y juntó sus frentes luego de haberle levantado el flequillo.-

– Si estás algo caliente pero, supongo que será normal, lo mejor será arreglarnos de una vez…

Ahora todo lo que lo rodeaba, era soledad y un paisaje cálido, puro y blanquecino, todo se arremolinaba en una anómala tranquilidad, por todos los lugares, árboles verdes que surgían altos, hadas que pasaban parsimoniosamente adornando alegremente el lugar, el silencio que se alzaba imponente sobre todo, había muchas cascadas que caían y riachuelos que iban a donde su cause los llevaba ¿Algún habitante estaba allí? Si, un moreno de ojos verdes sentado, obstinado, a la orilla del río, mirándolo ¿Cómo había llegado allí?

Después de arreglarse, bañarse, comer y bajar a donde se suponía que los estaban esperando encontraron cinco grandes puertas, en cada una había un símbolo, no tan difícil de reconocer pero en estos momentos no era el punto, cada uno, se sitió en las puertas, y estas se abrieron, lo único que nadie se percató o cuando menos los cinco guardianes fue de que lo símbolos cambiaron, la de Harry, cambió a un ala rodeada de pequeños Swirls (1). Cada uno tenía una carta escrita por su tutor, que debían abrir después de haber atravesado la puerta… Cuando vieron todo estaba desolado, bello si, pero totalmente solo.

Cuando Harry leyó la carta que era de Ocairo decía "_Esta es la última prueba, deberás pasar un mes solo y en completo silencio, purifícate, y encuéntrate a ti mismo, esa es la idea… esto no se debe decir pero nunca se cumple, despreocúpate, estás fuera de peligro, allí, simplemente viven hadas, y algunos, lobos de la vida… Sabrás que son inofensivos… ¡Suerte¡Y procura descansar que más que todo para eso es!" _Después de leer la carta, sentía que su ira iba en aumento, y para evitar destruir tan bello paraje decidió sentarse a pasar el arranque de rabia.

Se acostó en la blanquecina tierra, y miró el brillante y despejado cielo, preguntándose ¿Qué haría en ese mes? Todo era tan quieto… asqueaba… eso no era su vida… cerró los ojos, y puso un brazo encima de su frente, y el calor que desprendía llegó a sus brazos, y le vino a la mente las palabras de Lórien "Estás un poco caliente pero supongo que será normal…" Si, el también esperaba que fuera normal por qué ¿Cómo se pensaba curar en ese desértico lugar? Un rictus de molestia apareció en su cara, el cual, fue olímpicamente ignorado ¿De que servía molestarse? Si algo había aprendido en este lugar y no precisamente era la gran enseñanza, es que uno si podía mantener la calma, lo tenía que hacer…

Se quedó dormido sin darse cuenta, de repente si se escuchaba a un pájaro salir de su escondite, o algún hada sonriendo, la continuidad de viento era un sedante, al igual que el sonido del agua cayendo, no pasó más de una hora cuando algo alertó a Harry "Quítate de allí si no quieres insolarte…" Así que fue a buscar algo donde dormir por las noches, y pasar el día, es decir tendría que ir a la intemperie… ahora ¿De donde sacaría la comida? Si eso era una isla desierta, desprovista de animales… Se puso a caminar, para conocer la isla y sus límites, si caminabas una hora, llegabas a un inmenso mar, hasta allí llegaba el asunto, el agua era cristalina todo se veía la arena era blanca.

Una sonrisa apareció de desprovista en la cara de Harry, el nunca había conocido el mar, y suponía que en la tierra no había nada semejante, se quedó viendo y una idea descabellada pasó por su cabeza, pero sintiendo impulsos de niño pequeño, se quitó la ropa y la dobló quedando desnudo y se metió en el agua el cual estaba fría, pero empezó a salpicar agua y a jugar el solo, después se convirtió en su forma animaga y fue a bucear a lo largo y ancho de ese océano, cuando salió calculó que debían ser las tres de la tarde, así que pescó y después de comer, se puso bajo de la sombra de un árbol, a mirar el paisaje y a pensar.

Muchas cosas habían pasado cierto, pero, ahora no se había preocupado en pensar que haría si una vez regresaba, un pensamiento fugaz cruzó por su mente pero allí quedó, la voz de Celebriän diciendo "El rey de la tierra es Draco Malfoy" ¿Desde cuando la tierra tenía un rey¿Y con que función? Debía preguntar eso… Ahora que recordaba lo que Iant le había dicho, Él iba a ser utilizado en catalizador después de que lo convirtieran en demonio… pero, al final de todo había vivido, y seguía siendo humano, o eso creía Él, levantó la vista al cielo… _Su ángel _Había dicho que estaba preocupado ¿Qué había dicho? Eso solo saltaba a la vista, pero ¿Por qué?

– Celebriän ¿Quieres bajar al mundo de los concientes? –Le dijo Gabriel pasándole una mano por el frente.- Estás en la luna ¿Qué te pasa?

– ¿Por?

– Algo me dice que nos estamos hundiendo más de lo que estábamos, además, me preocupa Harry, nadie puede morir y regresar sin tener algo más…

– ¿Y donde está tu protegido?

– En el periodo de un mes de purificación, el no puede purificarse, puesto que acaba de nacer… además, pasó aquí diez días ¿Qué más purificación?

– Sácalo de allí, tráetelo, y déjalo aquí el mes, cuando se cumpla, regrésalo y después que lo vallan a buscar si eso es lo que quieres…

– ¿Se puede?

– Eres el hijo de dios ¿Quién te va a decir que hacer?

– Tampoco quiero que sea así de arbitrario…

– Como quieras…

– ¿Me estás dando pie a algo que no está del todo correcto?

– ¿Si por?

– ¿Gabriel?

– Soy un híbrido, no un ángel, así que puedo tener mis canalladas…

– No puedo creer que esté oyendo esto de ti…

– Igual, procura no mencionárselo a Miguel… ahórrame el sermón…

– ¿Yo¿A él? No vale, para nada si no también me regañaría a mí y tengo bastante…

– ¿Y que vas a hacer?

– Estoy esperando la iluminación divina…

– Búscalo te lo digo porque se que lo único que quieres es tenerlo cerca porque necesitas compañía…

– Yo no…

– Tú si… Te conozco… No digo que sea amor… dudo mucho que eso pase más a la obsesión de padre…

– Esa respuesta no me gustó en lo absoluto…

– Vamos, el chico parece una invaluable pieza de porcelana, moldeada por la mano divina…

– Oye, no hables así de él… es un ser vivo, no un artículo…

– Yo solo te estoy hablando de cómo se ve él…

– ¿Qué quieres que te responda? –Dijo un poco molesto.-

– Nada simplemente constaté mi teoría no te molestes, sabes que no lo dije con mala intención… Tómalo de este modo, porque aquí aflora mi vena buena, si el te llama es por que algo anda mal, aún si lo hace subconscientemente tú lo sentirás, o empezarás a estar con algún mal presentimiento ¿Te parece mejor?

– ¿Tengo de otra?

– Si, cambiar ese carácter –Dijo terminando de escribir.- Bueno mi trabajo aquí está hecho… así que ahora me voy…

– Si claro, mejor di, ahora me voy huyendo…

– Como quieras de las dos maneras es factibles… -Saliendo del cuarto despidiéndose con la mano.-

– – – (($&)) – – –

Las ocho, esa era la hora, el sol caía azul oscuro, hoy, 5 de julio había sido unos de los días más felices de Harry, se la había pasado de lo mejor, y hubo un punto del día, en que no se acordaba de sus problemas, debido al cansancio de haber jugado todo el día, no notaba en el estado febril en el que había vuelto a caer, así que al estar dormido no se dio cuenta, de que dos círculos con dos triángulos cincuncentros dentro y dentro de los triángulos, la runa _Oagar_, en la espalda a la altura de los pulmones, se formaron, quedando como una mancha negra, las cuales antes habían sido rojas, simultáneamente la maldición de Iant apareció en medio de de los dos pentagramas, como interrumpiendo lo que estaba por suceder.

A la mañana siguiente Harry preguntándose cuando sus pesares terminarían debido al reciente dolor que tenía en la espalda, pero como no tenía un espejo, no podía saber a ciencia cierta que era lo que le aquejaba, así, que trató de omitirlo, y eso dio resultado.

Como a las dos de la tarde, mientras estaba viendo que comía, para el almuerzo, estaba arrodillado, arrancando una cosa, cuando sintió un dolor punzante de nuevo en su cuello, eso si lo conocía la maldición de Iant… ¿Pero ahora que demonios estaba pasando? Se llevó la mano a la espalda y de nuevo estaba sangrando, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y en el riachuelo trató de ver en que estado estaba su espalda llevándose por sorpresa, que había dos inscripciones más de las que tenía anteriormente. Calló de frente apoyado con las manos, cerró los ojos y un dolor conocido recorrió su espinazo ¿Por qué a él? Pasó por su cabeza ¿Qué el sufrimiento tanto físico como mental era incansable para el?

Cuando los abrió vi que en sus brazos estaban las marcas con las que había llegado, eran todas plateadas y formaban el movimiento del viento, sintió como algo se le removía dentro de los dos círculos, los cuales habían empezado a hincharse y a amoratarse, a un ritmo considerablemente rápido, un gemido involuntario había salido de la boca del ojiverde.

– – – (($&)) – – –

Gabriel volteó de donde estaba, soltó el lápiz y se levantó por la ventana, el aire había cambiado… había algo nuevo… algo conocido para él, salió por la mencionada, explayando sus alas y quedando erguido por un momento, para, tratar de identificar y encontrar, que era ese sentimiento que empezó a crecer por dentro tan de repente… Era como si otro de su especie híbrida estuviera a punto de nacer… pero ¿Qué persona tendría esa maldición por dentro? Cuando el único híbrido hasta ahora era él.

– – – (($&)) – – –

Las marcas se fueron retrayendo hasta formar un bulto en la espalda, fusionándose con la equis maldita, esta desapareció y las marcas que designaban su elemento y que daban credencial que era un guardián volvieron a expandirse, pero en vez de canales plateados, corrían como si de ríos de sangre se trataran, causándole más dolencias al moreno, cayó de rodilla aún con medio cuerpo en el agua, eso lo estaba exasperando en cantidades industriales ¿Qué todo tenía que pasarle en un solo año? Maldita de su suerte

Sintiendo como si un cuchillo quisiera cortarle esa parte de la piel, se arrastró por el piso y llegó al agua se introdujo en ella, e inmediatamente la sangre empezó a fundirse con la pura agua, sentía fraccionarse la piel, y los canales de sangre cada vez mayores… la sensaciones de dolor y asco, en eso se terminó de romper quedando un hueco que manaba el vital líquido, desperdiciándose de tal manera, que el agua se volvía, como un pasaje de la Biblia, algo empezó a salir de los orificios donde anteriormente estaban los pentagramas.

Era algo rojo, pero acolchado, cuando lo que quería salir llegó a la mitad, se arqueó la espalda del moreno involuntariamente, como todo lo que había pasado en el día de hoy, en un respiro salieron completamente, un par de alas manchadas de rojo, y paralelo un grito desgarrador, para terminar con un pensamiento, que pareciera que, se había convertido en el pensamiento predilecto al estar en problemas, el más reciente salvador de su vida.

– – – (($&)) – – –

Celebriän volteó, sintió como si Harry de nuevo, lo llamaba, pero, eso era casi imposible, además estaba seguro que Gabriel lo había psicosiado con esas ideas, por siempre tenía que andar en lo mismo…, pero no pasó mucho más tiempo, porque alguien entró por la ventana alterado, y hablando del rey de Roma, que se aparecía sin ser llamado.

– No te quiero alterarte, pero, parece que otro híbrido está naciendo…

– ¿Naciendo?

– No sé como explicártelo, es como cuando los vampiros saben que a muerto o nacido alguien de los suyos…

– ¿Y por qué vienes a decírmelo? Búscalo y ya…

– No estás entendiendo mí punto¿No dijiste que Harry había caído en la laguna? Si tenía algún tipo de maldición encima entonces se convierte en un híbrido ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es eso?

– ¿Alguien que tiene dominio o entrada tanto en el cielo como en el infierno, pero no es ni lo uno de lo otro, pero posee algo de los dos?

– ¿Estás claro?

– La verdad no, tú jamás has abusado de tus poderes y dudo que él lo llegue a hacer…

– ¿Qué estás esperando para irlo a buscar?

– Espero de verdad no estar psicosiado… -Gabriel lo miró con mala cara, y Celebriän desapareció. Al llegar, buscó al moreno por medio del collar que estaba seguro que nunca se quitaba de encima, cuando lo encontró estaba sentado de rodillas, con su nueva adquisición explayada.- Enserio, eres la persona que en menos de 1 año me ha dado más problemas en la vida…, aparte nunca te puedo ver simplemente para saludarte, y para más, te encuentro lleno de sangre ¿Agradable verdad?

– Que raro tú… ¿Qué nunca dejarás de preguntar estupideces? –Dijo con voz que tenía un deje de dolor.-

– Hagamos un trato yo maduro y tú dejas de hacer estos actos suicidas tuyos tan característicos ¿Qué te parece? Por cierto, lindas alas… -Harry iba a comenzar a darse contra el piso, pero, decidió que eso no era nada condescendiente con su cuerpo.-

– ¿Me puedes hacer el favor de sacarme de aquí y explicarme un poco mejor que pasa? –Preguntó el moreno armándose de paciencia, el no tenía la culpa de su reciente estado de ánimo, lo levantó del brazo y este se puso de pie tambaleante.-

– Estar aquí no te hace falta… así que pasarás el mes donde yo pueda vigilarte…, ahora eres más peligroso que antes…

– ¿Ahora que soy?

– Gabriel dice que un híbrido, pero, yo digo que una Quimera… Ángel, demonio y humano… ¿Qué te duele?

– Un poco la espalda… pero, estaré bien…

– ¿Eso es buena señal?

– No sé, dímelo tú…

– En fin, vámonos de aquí para que esas heridas de la espalda puedan cicatrizar, y hablar mejor… -Sin soltarlo del brazo, realizó una transportación hacía el paraíso y reaparecieron en una habitación, oscura y desolada, por lo que se podía ver.- Salgamos rápido de aquí –Le susurró en el oído, cuando estuvieron en un pasillo conocido para el ojiverde, se trató de sentar en el piso, al sentir que ya no podía más, aparte todo allí se volvía más pesado, pero, Celebriän lo tenía sostenido.- Amiel

– ¿Qué sucede ahora? –Dijo el ángel apareciendo tras ellos, éste aún tenía el cabello rojo y los ojos verdes de Harry.- ¡O mi dios! Harry ¿Ahora que te pasó? –Celebriän le dio al moreno de ojos verdes.-

– Ahora es de una raza compartida… simplemente tiene el problema de los híbridos con las alas y está algo cansado, nada que tú no puedas remediar… -Celebriän.-

– ¿Y tú a donde vas? –Amiel.-

– A buscar a una persona, que, sabe más de ustedes que yo… -Celebriän.-

– ¿Y ahora que? –Harry.-

– Lo más normal…, irte a curar. Por cierto; bonitas alas, cuando menos tienes la seguridad de que la oscuridad no es lo que predomina en ti.

– Yo no estaría tan seguro de ello…

– No es lo mismo de cómo te sientas, a como eres en realidad, el estado de ánimo en cualquier ser es muy volátil, y dependerá de la situación en la que este. Si te sientes deprimido y que no encuentras una salida, no puedes decir que estás rodeado de luz… Nosotros somos seres positivista, y si es cierto que ustedes tienen una vida de perros –Dijo comenzando a caminar sin soltar a Harry.- Algo de bueno debes poder ver ¿o no?

– En estos momentos yo no me siento yo…

– Nunca eres tú totalmente, tenemos tres de nosotros interactuando, el sub-yo, el yo, y el ultra-yo –El ojiverde tenía la mirada baja, mientras se sentaba en la que se había convertido recientemente en su cama.- Escucha… aunque uno no lo vea, nosotros necesitamos más de los enemigos de lo que uno cree; se ayudan a liberar frustraciones estancadas, que no puedes sacarlas con tus amigos, y eso es en cierta forma, y muy rebuscada, de ayudar… ¿Alguna moraleja

– ¿Si arañas la pared puede que tras de ella, haya luz?

– Ortodoxo, pero, sí… eso es lo esencial…

– ¿Te puedo decir algo que posiblemente nadie más lo sepa?

– De esas cosas ¿Qué ni a veces tú sabes?

– Esclarecimiento temporal…

– Será todo un placer…

– Esto es lo más irreal que yo he vivido… A veces trato de despertar tanteando en la oscuridad para ver, si estoy de nuevo en casa… pero, es increíble que, siempre te golpee la dura realidad…

– Sería falso decir que la vida es fácil… más la de nosotros que no tenemos límite… -En todo este tiempo había estado limpiando y suturando las heridas que se habían abierto a causa de la transformación.-

– Caminemos bajo el sol…

– Yo prefiero hacerlo bajo la luna –Le dijo, y cuando terminó le dio un beso en la mejilla que hizo sonrojar por acto reflejo a Harry.- acuéstate boca abajo…

– ¿Podré esconder las alas verdad? –Dijo con preocupación en la voz.-

– Eso si te lo puedo explicar yo, las alas pasan a ser parte de tu cuerpo, es decir, un miembro más, lo puedes mover a voluntad y a veces estos movimientos estarán de acuerdo a tu estado de ánimo corporal, y si las podrás esconder, pero, después que esas feas heridas queden cicatrizadas…

– ¿Podré volar?

– ¿Tú que crees?

– A eso me refiero con irreal…

– Pues, baja a tú nueva realidad… -Dijo Gabriel entrando en el cuarto con Celebriän atrás, el moreno volteó la cabeza para ver a las personas que habían llegado, como siempre, no lo podían dejar descansar ¿Que más daba si se esperaba un día¿No eran inmortales? El único pensamiento que cruzó por la mente del moreno antes de lanzar un suspiro de resignación "Perfecto" sólo eso.-

**To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

**

**Nota de autora:  
****Leanse las respuesta que están resaltadas en negrilla, POR FAVOR, **se que no tengo perdón, por tardar tanto, pero ahora me veo apretada en la escuela y no puedo estar mucho aquí espero comprensión... en vacaciones podré actualizar con más frecuencia... o eso espero...

**Oromea-Malfoy**: Gracias por leer como siempre, de pana, pobre papa, ya va a llegar, paciencia..., se que esta vez no fue rápido... Bye!

**jak-luna**: **Bueno, parece que todo el mundo quiere saber lo de** **harry, draco, el problema es que es parte fundamental de la historia, no es Slash como tal, es que van a pasar una serie de situaciones, que podrían sonar compometedoras..., por eso lo pongo¿No se si me explico? Para que después no haya flames o cosas de esas, por que de verdad, es que la situaciones son bastantes ambiguas y hay gente tan mente cerrada que no comprende ese tipo de cosas. **Espero no aberte decepcionado, igual si va a haber una fuerte amistad con derecho y uno que otros besos.

**Devil Lady Hitokiri**: Madre, Si quieres algo te lo digo por msn XDDD, tus rew nunca se que responderle, ya todo te lo digo de antesala... nn Besos, TQM!

**NeLi BlAcK**: En nada en especial, es parte FUNDAMENTAL de la trama, eso se irá respondiendo poco a poco, pero créeme más fundamental será Draco, bye! cuídate!

**R****emus-lupin-black-darkg**: hola, corrección en el purgatorio XD, nop, okey, bye!

**Eementhp: **En realidad sip, y coincido totalmente contigo.

**Sp3ct3r**: tal vez te redacte el side history, pero por ahora se queda así XD,gracias, gracias,con respecto a lo del Slash, devuélvete al rew ennegrita, please, besos nos vemos!

**fallen angel:** Uno va mejorando con el tiempo, gracias, si yo sé, me di cuenta cuando lo subí y me dio fastidio arreglarlo XDDD, sip, ya me sabía ese chiste, y si me gustó, bye! besos! nos vemos!

**Cerdo Volador: **¿Pero a quien le gusta hacer la tarea? XD Si, pero es que necesitaba que pasara eso, pero en fin, si a mi tambien me gustó la manera de responderle a esa cuerda de ancianos. Bye!

**Kary Anabell Black**: XD por que harry es el prota de la historia :P, sip a mi tambien, nos vemos!

**silvia: **Si, en realidad, pero en fin, esto es lo más prontoy el otro se va a tardar más todabía, lo siento Hace una reverencia de disculpa "Estúpido colegio"...

**Andry Black**: Jeje, lo sé, si no los tuviera no hubiera historia XD gracias por leer! Nos vemos!

**Jane: **Una mezcla extraña, yo tampoco creo en el, pero me pareció una buena idea para la historia n.n, es un poco difícil ser tu propia beta, porque la mía está igual de ocupada, pero trataré gracias por el comentario! Bye!

**orhen-shiy**: hi! Don't worry! **Sip, mira, como dije en el review anterior, lo que sucede, es que van a pasar cosas, entre draco y harry (No es nada fuerte ni otras cosas por el estilo, no puedo adelantar por que se dañaría el suspenso de la historia) que pueden herir la subceptibilidad de otras personas..., es que hay cosas subjetivas y ambigüas, que mucha gente no puede con ellas, no te preocupes, esas cosasyo lassuelo pasar por debajo de la alfombra, si no eres homofóbica (o), te gustarácomo se desarroyan las cosas**, bueno, esa es la explicacion más clara que te puedo dar, espero que por eso no dejes de leer;) falta lo mejor! Nos vemos! Kisses!

Atte. Liuny.


	15. Coros Celestiales

**The call of the Angels**

**Summary: **Harry es llamado por los ángeles, para ser un guardián, aparece misteriosamente en un recinto secreto, donde tendrá que aprender a controlar sus miedos rabias y pesares, Los escritos del mar negro, han sido descubiertos, Voldemort consigue la inmortalidad, y alguien aparece para recordar momentos de dolor. Morir o vivir, todo por nada, Hermanos de sangre dada.

**Disclaimer: **Nada está hecho con ánimo de lucro, todo es de Rowling y a quien ella se los quiera dar, todo lo demás es mío (Entiéndase por trama y demás personajes).

**Explanations:** "comillas": Regresan a ser pensamientos.

--------------------.º.---------------------------------------.º.-----------------------

**Capítulo XV: Coro celestial.**

Le daba risa… que complicada era la vida¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser todo lo contrarío a lo que él pensaba? Ya llevaba catorce días en el paraíso, y diecinueve en el mundo normal, y pronto sería su cumpleaños, pronto sería el día en que cumpliría un año, desde que llegó a ese martirizante y maldito suplicio, sus amigos pasaron por su cabeza una vez más…, Sirius, Remus, sus padres, todo el mundo desfilaba en su mente, Ahora había cogido la mala manía de Celebriän de estarse sentando en las barandas, todo se había llevado a cabo de extraña manera.

Ahora Gabriel se había convertido en su maestro, al ser el único híbrido existente, Amiel en su niñera y Celebriän en su guardián… También se había enterado de que tenía otro peso en sus hombros, el ser un híbrido significaba no pertenecer a ningún lado en especial, simplemente estaba varado en la mitad, tenía que ser un ser neutral, a veces jalar para un lado, y a veces para el otro, si eso no te gustaba, mantente al margen de todo. Gabriel había hecho que eso le quedara muy claro y que no se le ocurriera romper ese equilibrio, ya que ellos eran creaciones erróneas de dios… salen de cuando el demonio y dios se encaprichan con la misma persona, y como siempre, el que menos tiene la culpa sale pagando los platos rotos.

No podía decir que no le gustaba vivir allí, sus problemas en ese lugar bajaban muchísimo más de la mitad, donde estaba no se le negaba nada, al menos que Celebriän dijera que no, peleaban un rato y después Harry se resignaba, pero eran raras las veces que su guardián le prohibiera algo, hablando claramente, si se saludaban era porque coincidían en un pasillo, y era bastante efímera las palabras, para que después, Eriel, Nightmare, Lein o cualquier ángel de turno, lo jalara por que tenía mucho que hacer.

Por medio del cotilleo, porque, era increíble ver como entre los ángeles menores, y algunos tronos que pasaban por los pasillos a paso veloz, se había enterado de que toda la corte celestial estaba de cabeza debido a la coronación que debía ser llevada a cabo próximamente, eso también era in creíble… ¿Draco Malfoy era el rey de la tierra? Ahora lo que le picaba era la curiosidad ¿Quién sería el pobre desdichado de decirle tal noticia? Todavía, había un pequeño problema… el grado de credulidad que tuviera el rubio en esos momentos, porque, que alguien te diga que es un ángel y que ahora tienes que tener responsabilidades de adultos sin derecho a réplica, es como que un poco injusto.

Se lanzó de cabeza y sus alas se desplegaron, soltando varías plumas, vivía en una torre bastante alta, casi como de la astronomía, pero, a la mitad del camino, tuvo que parar de golpe ya que, Gabriel apareció mirándolo reprobatorio¿Qué había hecho ahora?

– ¿Qué te he dicho con respecto a lanzarte de cabeza? –Preguntó ¿Enfadado? Sí, ya entendía, se le había olvidado, en estos catorce días, había tenido que aprender toda una vida ¿Qué esperaban? Había vuelto a nacer, tenía casi un mes de haber llegado de nuevo al mundo, un poco de paciencia no les afectaría en nada, pero, así era la persona que tenía en frente, indulgente hasta más no poder, aunque esa indulgencia la podríamos dejar entre comillas, ya que a su mismo tiempo, podía ser la persona más dulce, pegostosa y cariñosa de este mundo¿Quién lo entendía? Nadie.-

– Disculpa, se me olvidó… –Dijo volteándose.- ¿Sucedió algo?

– Lo que te voy a decir es trabajo o debería ser trabajo de Celebriän, y no la deberías saber hasta dentro de un mes en el paraíso, pero ¿Qué importa?

– ¿Malas noticias?

– No, tu primera misión como guardián, ven, bajemos y caminemos por allí… –Cuando descendieron.-

– ¿Cuál es el misterio? –Dijo el moreno, arreglándose la túnica blanca, que parecía un hábito más que una ropa normal, y volar con vestido no era lo más cómodo.-

– Debido a que eres el único que has tenido contacto humano, y conoces todo mejor que nosotros, una corte será enviada a la tierra, junto a ti, para traer aquí y coronar de una vez a su príncipe…

– ¿Qué quieren que yo valla en busca de Malfoy para decirle que es un príncipe? Y el me pateará verbalmente, con todo respeto señor, declino… -Dijo haciendo una inclinación.-

– No es que tengas opción pero ¿Por qué declinas?

– ¿Qué por que? Malfoy y yo somos enemigos jurados desde la primera vez que nos vimos, además ¿Qué le hace creer que el va a venir por que yo se lo ordene? Con él es mejor que valla un arcángel y a la fuerza.

– Harry ¿Qué te dije sobre la imparcialidad? –El moreno lo miró incrédulo ¿Imparcial él con Malfoy¡Ni muerto! Que se joda la maldita ley, cuando de Malfoy se trababa.- Vas a tener que aguantarte…

– Expreso abiertamente mi inconformidad…

– Ni lo digas, te salta a la cara… –Harry lo miró furibundo.- ¿No te puedes saltar el paso de la pelea? Igual vas a decir que sí…

– Esto es diferente ni siquiera estoy preparado para volver a mí mundo…

– Nada de mí mundo, recuerda…

– ¡Ya sé! Del mundo de donde vine ¿Vale?

– Eso no lo decidí yo, si quieres refutar algo hazlo con Miguel, y él siquiera te va a dejar pronunciar palabra…

– ¡Dictadura!

– Estoy cien por ciento de acuerdo contigo…

– ¡Cínico! –Dijo Harry fuera ya de sus cabales y caminando a donde fuera pero, lejos de Gabriel.-

– Creo, que en todo le doy la razón… –Se alzó de hombros y tronando los ojos desapareció en un estela de luz blanca. Su elemento creaba ventiscas destructivas alrededor de donde el moreno pasaba, se agarró la cabeza con las dos manos tratando de entender¿Qué tenía él que incitaba a hacer todo lo contrario a su voluntad? Hablar con Miguel, el no escuchaba ni a Celebriän, sería un innecesario gasto de saliva… ¿Entonces¿De vuelta a la tierra? Llegó a un lago, de tierra blanca y agua transparente, cayó de rodillas puso la manos en la tierra y miró su reflejo, una conversación que había tenido con Lórien, le vino a la mente al verlo, allí era como se reflejaba su parte híbrida, con el conductor universal llamado agua, una persona oscura y con alas de dragón. Explayó sus verdaderas alas, y cambió de ropa, unos mechones blancos aparecieron, y los ojos se tiñeron de plata mezclados con el verde, tenía una túnica azul blanquecina, llena de líneas de diferentes azules, en las mangas terminaban en triángulo azules oscuro, las marca de los guardianes estaban brillando de nuevo, terminando en una corona que simulaba el viento.-

En el reflejo todo era diferente, todo lo que era plateado pasaba a ser rojo, y todo lo blanco a negro… suspiró, cerró los ojos, contó hasta diez, para, empezar a buscar a Gabriel y disculparse, era cierto, el no tenía la culpa, volvió a ser el Harry normal y corriente, cuando hizo un ademán de levantarse, y miró al agua, vio flotar una rosa negra con el tallo gris, con espinas…, cuando la agarró se formó un rictus de dolor en el rostro, y vio como la mano empezaba a sangrar por medio de pequeñas pinchadas, soltó la rosa y esta flotó.

– "¿Qué demonios?" –Dijo con un dedo en la boca para detener el fluido de sangre ¿Qué era eso que tenía en frente? al limpiarse la mano en el agua, y secársela, envolvió la extraña flor con un escudo azul, escuchó que unos cantos se elevaban, eran las doce del medio día… el coro de ángeles ya había empezado a alabar a dios con sus cánticos, si era verdad, que tenían una voz especial, después de cinco minutos de solo escuchar _Eli, Eli, Eli… _palabra la cual significaba _Padre_, te molestaba irremediablemente. La disculpa de Gabriel tendría que esperar, buscaría a Celebriän a ver ¿Con que se había encontrado ahora? Antes de meterse en un problema mayor, era inevitable él era un imán para ellos. Llegó a un cuarto, que podríamos llamar despacho de su guardián, en el cual debía estar.-

– Celebriän… -Este subió la cabeza, alzándose más que todos los papeles que tenía encima del escritorio.-

– ¿Harry¿Qué pasó?

– Al punto, sé que tienes mucho que hacer… me encontré esto flotando en el lago –Colocando encima de la mesa la flor rodeada de un escudo.- Y apenas la toqué sus espinas me abrieron pequeños orificios en la mano –Mostrando la mano que estaba herida, el ángel lo miró de cerca y alzó una ceja, para después agregar.-

– Esto es una corona… menos mal que la soltaste rápido, se hubiera unido a ti…

– ¿Una corona?

– Sí, una corona interna, es algo así como las marcas de los guardianes, a diferencia que con ellas se nacen, al entregar una monarquía se hacen… ¿Estaba flotando en el lago dijiste?

– Ajá…

– Sonará extraño, pero, estas cosas siempre aparecen de esta manera, a lo mejor esta es la corona de un rey que está por nacer o que sé yo… te agradezco no habértela quedado… hubiera traído problemas…

– No entendí…

– Es decir, es como nacen las coronas de los reyes, se crean dos flores, una donde está el poseyente, y una donde va a ser coronado, una vez que el heredero, la toque se fundirán y empezará el proceso de preparación, después si el príncipe es digno de su reino, se completa la coronación dándole la gemela…

– Ah ya… sabes que hablé con Gabriel y me quieren mandar a hacer algo que yo no quiero…

– ¿Ya te lo dijo¿Y supongo que te lo lanzó sin contemplaciones?

– Si y me dijo que si quería refutar algo, que lo hicera con Miguel, así que es un gasto de saliva ¿Cómo es la cuestión?

– Irán los cinco guardianes y sus respectivos ángeles

– ¿Cuándo?

– A principios de Diciembre…

– Estamos a 28 de Julio… ¿Cinco meses?

– A lo mejor adelantan todo… está todos apurados…

– Ellos siempre están apurados¿Qué no tienen todo el tiempo del mundo?

– A lo mejor, pero Draco, no lo tiene y necesitamos evitar eso…

– Hablar con Él, será lo mismo que refutarle algo a Miguel…

– ¿No dicen que tocar la puerta no es entrar? –El moreno se sentó en el piso un poco obstinado.-

– ¿Qué sucede ahora?

– Odio esta hora del día ¿Qué no pueden irse a cantar al cielo? –Dijo molesto, Celebriän se rió dulcemente, tanto o más como las sutiles voces que se levantaban en cánticos que adoraban al Dios supremo.-

– El cielo es algo abstracto Harry, es donde tú pierdes toda tú materia y te conviertes en energía, todo es silencio, es una nada deslumbrante, ni siquiera podrías describir en todo caso de que llegaras allí…

– ¿Tú has estado?

– No, por eso me cuesta describirlo…

– Me fascina, lo más parecido a Dios y no sabe más que nosotros los mortales, una luz, o un túnel, y después, todo desaparece y se vuelve incierto. ¿Algo semejante me quieres decir?

– A veces pienso que papá no sabe lo que hace… y también quiere encontrar respuesta…

– Esto es el colmo de los colmos…

– Sé que suena algo retórico

– ¿Retórico? Patético ¿Hemos estado jugando a ciegas, y nunca nos dimos, ni nos hemos, ni nos daremos cuenta?

– Tú te acabas de esclarecer ¿No?

– No me siento diferente…

– ¿Y que esperabas descubrir¿De dónde vinimos todos¿Qué es el mundo¿Para que estamos aquí¿Qué viene después de la muerte? Lamento decepcionarte…

– Ese es el problema, yo no esperaba descubrir nada…

– A ustedes los híbridos nunca los he entendido…

– Vamos ¿No me digas que porque solo renací cambié mi forma de parecer? No me hagas reír…

– Es cierto, no cambiantes, siempre habías sido un híbrido, estaba en tú destino, y tú decidiste seguirlo…

– A claro, entonces siempre a sido mi elección y todos somos la mano de Dios… me voy de aquí… –Pronunció empezando a caminar hacía la puerta.-

– No solo tú sientes rechazo, todos lo que estamos aquí a veces dudamos, no te creas único…

– Odio estas contradicciones paradójicas… Somos individuos, pero, siempre somos iguales… ¿Quién los entiende? –Salió de allí dando un portazo¿Ahora que iba hacer¿Y por qué ahora que se daba cuenta siempre terminaba peleándose con Celebriän? Era hora de pedir consejo ¿Pero a quien? Ahora se sentía confundido y perdido, odiaba intensamente sentirse así.-

Se había puesto a caminar por los pasillos… ¿Qué más podía hacer aparte de quedarse en su cuarto dándole vueltas a su nuevo descubrimiento? Así que omitió todo sentimiento de culpa que lo impulsaba a regresar a la puerta y pedirle perdón, no, su orgullo era demasiado poderoso como para hacer semejante cosa. Ya llevaba caminando algunos minutos, afortunadamente los cánticos del demonio, que eso era lo que se estaban volviendo, infernales, y eso que el no conocía el infierno, si no el purgatorio y con eso le era más que suficiente, empezaron a cesar y a dejar todo en el silencio sepulcral que ese sitio siempre se encontraba.

Llegó a un pasillo sin salida, al final había una puerta de caoba lisa, con indumentos tribales pintados en dorados, se acercó llamado por la curiosidad, puso una mano suavemente en la puerta y esta sin más se abrió.

Lo que encontró era impresionante, era una especie de iglesia católica, toda blanca y crema, no había imágenes de ningún santo, o algo parecido, pero, sí estaba dividida en cuatro naves, y había muchos escritos en dorado, pero nada de lo que decía allí estaba en un idioma conocido ni mucho menos, así que no podía saber que decía o de que se hablaba, estaba dividida en cuatro naves, las cuales tenían unos cuadrados de mármol suspendidos en la pared, que tenían tallado números romanos en la mitad. Empezó a recorrer todo aquello, después, se sentó en uno de los largos bancos que estaban distribuidos alrededor.

En ese parte del castillo, solamente se podía escuchar silencio, los rayos del sol se colaban por los vitrales, fragmentando la luz en diferentes colores, había un altar en el fondo central que se dejaba ver a través de las cuatro naves, era de mármol blanco, cubierto de un mantel blanco con detalles morados, posó la cabeza en donde las personas se colocaban a rezar, y miró al techo, Todo le tenía que pasar a él… ¿Qué no sólo podía haber estudiado, enamorado, casado y tener una vida como la de todos? No tenía que ser todo lo complicado. Cerró los ojos, simplemente tenía que dejar de pensar en eso, era hora de resignarse, pero, es tan difícil.

No sabía cuando tiempo había pasado allí, pensando, divagando, descansando de todo el mundo, logrando existir por primera vez, de repente escuchó que alguien abría la puerta, volteó rápidamente, y sus miradas se cruzaron, era de ojos azules claros y cabello amarillo. Estaba vestido con un flux negro, una camisa azul cobalto y una corbata amarilla mostaza con puntos negros. Era uno de los arcángeles, bien… Miguel, contra él se suponía que tendría que estar despotricando, pero la verdad es que lo dejó mudo, jamás lo había podido detallar tan de cerca, que molesto era que los ángeles fueran tan poco humanos… todos tenían una belleza extraña.

Se quedó sentado mirando el piso, había pasado por su lado sin decir una palabra ¿Eso significaba que era poco sociable? Lo dudaba, ningún ángel, a salvedad de Celebriän por ser descendiente de dioses y Gabriel por híbrido, podían ser huraños, por describirlos de alguna manera.

– ¿No te cansas de tener la mirada hacía abajo? –Resonó una voz, quebrando el silencio que había desde que estaba allí, el moreno levantó la cabeza de golpe, y sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse, allí estaba, medio sentado en el pulcro altar.-

– ¿Eh?

– Nada…

– Ah… –Dijo fijando la mirada en otro sitio.-

– Harry, supongo…

– Sí –Afirmó suavemente.- ¿Miguel? –Éste asintió con la cabeza, se levantó de su lugar y se puso al lado de Harry.-

– ¿Qué haces aquí tan solo?

– Trato de huir –Se dio una patada mental por haber dicho eso, pero, fue una de esas frases que te salen del fondo del alma y no puedes evitar, vale, su primer fallo, aún quedaban infinidades de estos, así que era mejor irse de una vez.-

– ¿De que huyes?

– En fin, ya me iba…

– ¿Sabías que la evasión es una forma de huida? –Vale eso había sido una directa muy sutil, se veía que era un ángel.-

– ¿Y si así lo fuera? –Vale, empezaba la hostilidad de nuevo, Harry iba y venía, ahora, no era el momento, Harry se fue salió tirando la puerta, Miguel se pasó una mano por el cabello, bueno, a eso normalmente se le llamaba un mal comienzo, era increíble el poder del chico, había llegado muy lejos, muchos no llegan ni a entrar, miró al techo como había hecho anteriormente el ojiverde ¿En que estaría pensando¿O simplemente esta alabando a Dios? No pasó mucho, ya que se levantó y sacó unos papeles detrás del altar salió de allí, caminó por varios minutos, cuando encontró lo que andaba buscando, esbozó una sonrisa, Harry estaba sentado en un gran ventanal, sus alas le cubrían como si estuviera expenso a ser dañado en cualquier momento, lo cual, sorprendió mucho al ángel, sus alas le protegían cuando el Golden boy bajaba su guardia, queriendo probar una teoría se acercó sigilosamente, y le tapó los ojos la moreno, las alas se expandieron traspasándole, aunque el chiste era cortarlo en dos.-

– Increíble siempre andas a la defensiva… no solamente eso, tienes protecciones aún así no este prevenido –Le dijo sin quitarle las manos de los ojos, aunque Harry reconoció la voz de insofacto, y estaba forcejando para recobrar su visibilidad.-

– ¿Algún problema con ello¡Suéltame!

– Vale… –Dijo soltándole, las alas de Harry desaparecieron dejándole mayor movilidad, Gabriel con su angelical elegancia se sentó a su lado.-

– ¿Se puede saber cual es el problema conmigo? Simplemente estoy tratando de estar solo… ¿Qué ni eso se puede?

– Vas a caer en un poso mayor del que estás no te puedo dejar solo en esas condiciones… Soy un arcángel ¿Recuerdas?

– En realidad jamás lo olvidé…, dudo que pueda caer más bajo…

– En ese sentido el fondo es infinito Harry…

– ¿Qué importa?

– ¿Por qué estás molesto y conmigo? No creas que no me di cuenta que la hostilidad va directamente dirigida, y con toda intención… –Dijo mirándolo inquisitivamente.-

– Siempre a mí ¿Qué no te cansas? –Le dijo a la nada.- Mira escucha, si así me vas a dejar tranquilo, llegué a ese sitio porque los coros celestiales estaba a punto de irlos a estrangular… ¿Vale? Simplemente eso… Además, tuve un pequeño problema con Celebriän, y ahora estoy aquí ¿Suficiente?

– El problema con Celebriän ¿Se debía a?

– Ya hasta se me olvidó…

– Vez, no fue tan difícil perdonar y olvidar, es fácil seguir las leyes de Dios.

– A claro, ya recuerdo, estábamos hablando del pesado de Malfoy… Y de que ustedes son todos unos apurados a pesar de tener toda la vida por delante –Escupió "Figuradamente" el moreno.-

– ¿No quieres regresar a tu mundo? –Preguntó medio sorprendido.-

– ¿Eso que te importa?

– No me gusta que me respondan con preguntas… –Respondió endureciendo la mirada, y cambiando totalmente de emoción.-

– No, no quiero –Dijo sintiendo un escalofrío en la espalda, había logrado traspasar sus barreras, el resplandor de sus alas apareció tratando de confortarlo, maldita su empatía, ojalá estuviera Lórien aquí para sacarle en cara que la empatía no servía para nada.- ¿Alguna pregunta más? Necesito ir a buscar una cosa… –Mientras más pronto mejor, pero, sacárselo de encima era tan difícil.-

– Anda a buscar lo que vallas a buscar…

– "¡Por fin!" –Salió de allí como alma llevada por el diablo, hablando figuradamente, llegó a su cuarto, y se puso a gritar con la almohada ahogando sus ondas vocales, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente des-estresado, se levantó y con una mano en la cintura se dispuso a ver el paisaje, se empezó a revolver los cabellos.-

– ¡Harry! –Le dijo alguien abriendo la puerta y asomando la cara por la puerta.- Y a ti ¿Qué te pasó?

– Nada aquí…

– ¿Necesitas destruir algo? Te puedo encontrar muchos objetos de cristal que necesitamos pulverizar y a ti te veo haciendo eso…

– No, Amiel…

– ¿Contra quien fue está vez? –Le dijo el ángel hablándole en el oído lo que hizo dar un pequeño salto a Harry al tenerlo tan cerca, ataque sorpresivo, buena táctica para que él hablara.-

– ¡Demonios no hagas eso Amiel!

– Demonios es una fea palabra Harry…

– Deja de incitarme…

– Yo solo soy un trono no puedo hacer esas cosas… entonces ¿Contra quien fue el encontronazo?

– Con todos a la vez…

– Nombres.

– Tú si eres cotilla.

– ¿Nombres?

– Con Gabriel, Celebriän y hoy un plus con Miguel ¿Te imaginas? Ni lo conozco y ya terminé peleando, debo ser bastante pedante…

– ¿Con Miguel¿Con el comandante de las tropas de ángeles? Que interesante, definitivamente tienes un extraño feeling para pelar con las personas…

– ¿Quieres dejar la ironía? Es con la única persona con la que no me ha gustado pelear, es decir, Él gana sin derecho a réplica…

– Si…, eso dicen, no es muy maleable…

– Suficiente…, no valla a ser que nos esté escuchando, yo peleo cuando se que puedo ganar…

– Esa es una resolución interesante… ¿Es cierto que dentro de cuatro días cumples años?

– ¡Haz eso de nuevo y te juro que saldrás de la habitación!

– Que amargado eres…, en fin, si quieres que me valla me voy…

– Nos vemos luego Amiel

– Si claro –Dijo despidiéndose con la mano, trancando la puerta.-

– Ahora me parece buen momento para huir de aquí, aunque claro, escapar de Gabriel, es como tratar de esconderse en una pared de vidrio…

…**TBC…**


	16. Ajedrez completo, el juego comienza

**The call of the Angels**

**Summary: **Harry es llamado por los ángeles, para ser un guardián, aparece misteriosamente en un recinto secreto, donde tendrá que aprender a controlar sus miedos rabias y pesares, Los escritos del mar negro, han sido descubiertos, Voldemort consigue la inmortalidad, y alguien aparece para recordar momentos de dolor. Morir o vivir, todo por nada, Hermanos de sangre dada.

**Disclaimer: **Nada está hecho con ánimo de lucro, todo es de Rowling y a quien ella se los quiera dar, todo lo demás es mío (Entiéndase por trama y demás personajes).

**Explanations:** "comillas": Regresan a ser pensamientos.

--------------------.º.---------------------------------------.º.-----------------------

**Capítulo XVI: Ajedrez completo, el juego comienza.**

Harry dormía, pero ¿A las siete de la mañana que más podías hacer? Se lió más entre las sábanas, y se volteó dándole la espalda a la puerta, hoy era sábado, y a las seis de la mañana ese día no cantaban los malditos coros, que ya le tenían harto, su subconsciente hizo aflorar una sonrisa en la cara relajada del ojiverde. Estaba descansando felizmente, cuando de repente siente que alguien le grita en el oído.

– ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HARRY! –En su cabeza había sonado algo estridente y fuera de lugar, cabe acotar que la reacción fue abrir los ojos, sus pupilas se agataron y el reflejo de unas alas negras salían de su espalda cubriendo a su agresor de un fuego morado y azul, para evitar que lo dañara, cuando estuvo un poco más despierto todo desapareció excepto la sombra negra de sus alas.- ¿Por qué estás a la defensiva?

– Por que viene algo y te grita de semejante manera mientras duermes… –Dijo el moreno aún temblando y tratando de volver el corazón a su lugar.-

– ¿Te molesta que te haya levantado para felicitarte¿No debería alegarte?

– ¿Y ahora porque la felicitación? –Dijo un poco descolocado.-

– ¿Qué no te acuerdas que cumples años hoy? –Comentó como quien no quiere la cosa Amiel.-

– ¿Enserio?

– Hoy es treinta y uno de julio…

– Pequeñísimo detalle.

– Que cruel eres contigo mismo, ni siquiera de tu cumpleaños eres capaz de acordarte.

– Ni que eso fuera elemental, Ahora –Dijo volviendo a echarse las sábanas encima.- Sino te molesta voy a seguir durmiendo.

– ¿Ah?

– ¿Qué? Si apenas son las ocho de la mañana, y hoy es el único día que los coros celestialmente _infernales_ no cantan, tengo que dormir…

– Pero, es tú cumple ¿Cómo te vas a volver a dormir?

– Amiel…, voy a sonar, descortés, déspota y horrible, pero, piérdete…

– Mal-a-gra-de-ci-do… –Dijo saliendo pero antes de eso se paró en la puerta y le tiró una almohada para después evaporarse, Harry agarró la almohada y la aventó de regreso a la puerta, pero, ahora era otra persona, la que estaba en la puerta.-

– ¿Y el recibimiento de hoy es por? –Respondió Gabriel con la almohada en la mano.-

– Y claro, yo pensaba seguir durmiendo…

– Entré porque pensé que ya estabas despierto.

– En realidad hoy es el único día que puedo alargar mis miserables horas de sueño… ¿Qué quieres? –Cortó.-

– ¿Quién estaba aquí?

– Amiel…

– ¿Y eso?

– Me vino a felicitar…

– ¿Con que razón¿Qué ganaste?

– Nada, hoy estoy cumpliendo años¿Me podrías hacer un favor y largarte a ver si puedo seguir durmiendo?

– Eso es nuevo cumples años, Felicitaciones –Dijo sonriendo de lado, y entrando al cuarto.- ¿Cuántos?

– Diecisiete… creo… –El moreno se levantó pesadamente, quitándose totalmente las sábanas y estirándose perezosamente, odiaba que le hicieran eso.- "Mierda, ya casi un año que estoy aquí…" –Cerró los ojos un momento y suspiró, no se acordaba que Gabriel estaba mirándole fijamente, un tanto sorprendido era rara la vez que el se dejaba mostrar sus sentimientos tan abiertamente.-

– ¿Sucede algo?

– No, pero está por suceder…

– ¿Y es malo?

– Eso, no es de tú incumbencia…

– Ya yo decía cuando ibas a responderme.

– ¿Qué importa? Ahora largo de aquí…

– No me desagradaría en ninguna de las instancias verte desnudo… –Harry sacó a Gabriel con un conjuro el cual lo tomó por sorpresa, y por fin pudo irse a arreglar, cuando terminó de salir de baño, vestido comos siempre, todo menos un ángel. Empezó a caminar sin nada mejor que hacer, iba con los ojos cerrados, pensando, y todos sus pensamientos giraban en torno al maldito de Malfoy, el resultó el Isil primero, ahora, la pregunta del millón, se tenía que ir con todo el grupo a decirle "Hola ¿Te acuerdas de mí? Tienes que venir conmigo a que te coronen, porque ¿Sabes? Eres el rey de la tierra" No era muy convincente del todo, en realidad, ni siquiera tenía pensado decirlo de esa manera. Aunque la buscara no había coherencia, el tratando de entablar una "Conversación" con Draco, y lo más seguro era que Celebriän no iba a estar con él, claro, con el rubio engreído ese, si iban a negociar, con él, solamente se lo llevaron a la fuerza, y no pueden decir "Eso es otro tema" Cuando les conviene es otro tema. En su subconsciente tenía sus elevadas ganas de "escupirle" literalmente, un ojo a Miguel…, el era el único culpable, un poco, nada sociable el angelito. Puso mala cara, no le gustó nada el enfrentamiento reciente… Siguió caminando un poco más, hubiera seguido si no hubiera chocado con alguien por estar en las nubes.-

– Disculpa… –Dijo sentándose en el piso, con una mano en la nariz se había dado duro.-

– Disculpas aceptadas, andar en las nubes no es nada bueno… –A Harry se le erizaron todos los bellos del cuerpo, al escuchar esa voz, no era para encontrárselo tan rápido, ahora, "huyamos por la derecha" decía el dicho, se levantó, hizo una inclinación sin quitarse la mano de la cara, y siguió su camino, Miguel, alzó una ceja.- ¿Harry?

– ¿Qué? –Preguntó hostilmente, primero lo levantan sin su consentimiento, luego, Gabriel le sale con un Strike no querido, y ahora tendría que pelear una batalla perdida desde el principio.-

– ¿Qué siempre tienes que estar molesto conmigo?

– "Harry contar hasta diez es lo más sano… 1… 2… 3…"

– ¡Feliz cumpleaños de nuevo Harry! –Se le lanzó Amiel después de haber pegado semejante grito, Harry sentía que su furia comenzaba a crecer.-

– ¡Deja de estar regando que estoy cumpliendo años¿Quieres¿Y no te bastó con levantarme esta mañana¡Bájate! –Dijo sacudiéndose, pero, nada que podía; el pelirrojo sonrió misteriosamente, para después bajarse, Harry se fue de allí despotricando.- ¿Por qué demonios me bajé de mí cama hoy¡Antes de hablar con Malfoy lo descabezo! –Dijo sin relación al tema anterior.-

– Pobre niño… –Dijo arreglando las arrugas que habían en su túnica.-

– ¿Está de cumpleaños?

– Si, pero está molesto por los recientes acontecimientos ocurridos, aparte lo levanté, aunque lo hice apropósito, yo mejor que nadie se que el agarra los domingos para dormir un poco más… Está que mata a los coros celestiales…

– Hay que advertirles…, el puede entrar a esa parte del paraíso…

– El puede llegar al altar si le da la gana… –Dijo retomando su camino.-

– Dudo que le de por hablar con Dios.

– No sé, si es que estará loco o algo por el estilo, pero, el siempre anda recriminándole, a nadie en especial… –Expresó sin dejar de caminar o dignarse a mirarle.-

– Supongo… que niño tan complicado –Dijo moviendo la cabeza negativamente, unas campanas sonaron, y miguel, sonrió como si se hubiese olvidado de algo.- "upss… creo que tengo que llegar a esa reunión ya…" –Cerró los ojos cansado, y desapareció dejando una estela de luz amarilla.-

Necesitaba algo que hacer y rápido…, en su mente estaban arremolinándose muchos pensamientos que definitivamente no tenían coherencia, se detuvo abruptamente en el lago, donde siempre encontraba algún problema, algo le decía que se tenía que detener allí, si no supiera que el agua es el conductor universal, lo hubiera pasado por alto, pero, había algo que le querían enseñar, cayó de rodillas en la arena, y su reflejo no apareció, eso lo empezó a preocupar, empezaba a perder momentáneamente la conciencia, metió la mano en el agua, y empezó a escuchar murmullos en todos lados, cerró los ojos y cuando iba a caer en el suelo, sintió que alguien lo agarró, pero, no era una presencia conocida ni mucho menos cálida, como se solía sentir en los seres de luz, era extraño, era la primera vez que sentía esa semejante compañía, la cual, era fría…, no viva. Abrió los ojos lentamente.

– Valla, salió mejor de lo que esperaba… –Dijo una voz, que hizo recorrer un escalofrío en la espalda a Harry, esa voz no tenía eco, era vacía.- ¿Un híbrido? Ja ja, la verdad que, por fin veo a Celebriän cometer una estupidez…

– ¿Ahora que sucedió? –Dijo sin moverse de los brazos de aquella ¿Mujer?-

– Nada, simplemente quería conocerte más de cerca. Ahora veo que eres el perfecto catalizador, eres muy bueno atendiendo llamados sutiles, eres, bastante inteligente, que dudaste en el último momento, lo más importante, tienes la belleza de un ángel.

– ¿Qué demo…? –Dijo soltándose pero cuando trató de mantenerse en pie, cayó sentado en el piso.- ¿Y tú quien eres?

– Luzbel, mucho gusto, tú eres Harry Potter, ahora que todos nos conocemos ¿Podemos hablar¿O es que a papi no le gusta que hables con extraños?

– ¿Estás bien de la cabeza? –Preguntó dudando.-

– Perfectamente ¿Y tú? –Contestó irónicamente.-

– Yo si presiento que me esto volviendo loco… ¿Qué quiere Lucifer conmigo?

– Hablar contigo un rato… ¿No me dejas?

– ¿Qué crees que voy responder? –Dijo tratándose de levantar, pero, Lucifer lo mandó de nuevo al suelo.-

– Vamos simplemente quiero conocerte un poco más catalizador… sabes, no me agradaría nada usar a un humano para eso…

– Bueno, Malfoy, tiene una presencia más maligna, no pretendas que yo te voy a ayudar, en realidad, no me he planteado en ayudar a nadie, yo sólo sigo órdenes de mis superiores…

– Claro, a un superior al cual quieres matar… ¿Qué irónico no?

– En ningún momento a pasado por mi cabeza matar a Miguel…

– Ajá…

"Con un demonios¿Qué ni en mi cumpleaños me pueden dejar en paz¿Ahora como hago para salir de aquí?" –Pensó mirando a todos lados, había un gran porcentaje, que, estuviera en su mente…, una ilusión…, claro, una ilusión demasiado perfecta, pelear dentro de su mente sería perjudicial solo para él mismo.-

– Creo, que es tiempo de decirte que no empieces a buscar una salida, sé que tienes un complejo de Magiver, aunque, dudo que aquí te sirva de mucha utilidad…

– "Creo que omitiré eso…" Eso es aburrido… todo el mundo me necesita ¿No crees que ya es hora de buscarse otra historia? –Dijo reposando su cara en sus rodillas, y cerrando los ojos, esa era la única forma de encontrar el punto ciego de la energía para crear la ilusión, pero, se lo estaba poniendo bastante difícil.-

– ¿Te parece aburrido? Créeme pasa una temporada agradable, después lo único de lo que sabrás es el dolor…

– ¡Nah! Yo vivo inmerso en ello… –Descubrió que estaban flotando en alguna mente, que no necesariamente tenía que ser la de alguno de ellos dos, o en algún universo paralelo o algo así, abrió un poco el ojo derecho, y cuando vio un punto gris girando de manera concéntrica, mandó un rayo de energía, para tratar de romperla, cuando lo logró Lucifer también se había dado cuenta.- No es por nada, pero, no me agrada estar aquí…

– _Petrificus tot_… –Dijo levantándose los dos al mismo tiempo, pero, Harry lanzó sus manos hacia delante, y sus alas salieron, junto con un rayo de luz blanca, y el moreno se evaporó en una luz entre azul y morada, no llegando Lucifer a atraparlo.- "Es mejor de lo que pensaba… la llave al cielo…, por fin, jamás pensé estar viva como para verla…" –Sonrió oscuramente, y luego desapareció de allí.-

Harry llegó de nuevo al mundo "Supuestamente" real, con la cabeza contra el suelo, esperaba no haberse fracturado ningún hueso, pero, omitiendo el dolor salió corriendo a donde sus pies le llevaron, cuando llegó, por decir, que cuando abrió los ojos se encontró en aquel lugar en el que se había encontrado a Miguel por primera vez, y la verdad que no le hizo nada de gracia volver a ese lugar¿Por qué había escapado hacia ese lugar, no lo quería averiguar, así que lentamente y sin darle la espalda al altar empezó a salir de allí, el lugar estaba todo oscuro, no sabía cuanto tiempo había estado en aquel lugar con aquel ser, y tampoco le habían gustado mucho las advertencias que le habían dicho, dolor ¿Qué más dolor quería? No, gracias le bastaba su sufrimiento, cuando agarró la perilla, sintió como si un Imperio le diera de frente, pero, esta vez no podía salir de el.

Sus ojos cambiaron, su pupila desapareció y sus ojos tornaron a amarillos, los cuales se entremezclaban con el verde esmeralda, soltó el mango ausentemente, y se volteó lentamente, otra vez, estuvo mirando al altar, en el cual había aparecido una especie de portal con los colores del arco iris, sobre el plateado, sin prisa, y como si el tempo se hubiera detenido empezó a caminar, diez pasos después, sus alas aparecieron rasgándole la ropa por la espalda, diez pasos más la ropa desapareció dejándole con unas cintas que lo rodeaban, y la marca de los guardianes se hizo presente, y las acostumbradas Swirls hicieron su aparición moviendo su cabello lentamente.

Alguien abrió la puerta en ese momento, esta chillo por unos momentos, y Harry volteó inconscientemente viéndolo perdidamente, si el tiempo estuviera apto para, Miguel se hubiera quedado observando embobadamente, al precioso ángel que tenía en frente, al estar la puerta abierta las divinas voces de los coros se esparcieron por aquel lugar, en el portal se podía ver claramente lo mismo pero en claros signos de destrucción, lágrimas plateadas corrier_on por el rostro del moreno, el cual volteó de nuevo. _

– "_Por santo dios ¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí?" –Pensó Miguel empezando a caminar hacia Harry, el cual ahora flotando, mientras las lágrimas caían de aquellos ojos muertos evaporándose en un espeso humo negro, se dirigía al portal, un ser salía de él, vestido con una capucha de color negro.- ¿Cómo te atreves a pisar este lugar? –Pronunció el ángel venenosamente.- _

– Cállate Gabriel, simplemente me voy a llevar al chico… –El misterioso ser abrazó delicadamente el cuerpo desnudo y poseído de Harry.-

– ¡No lo toques! –Pero, fue demasiado tarde, unas extrañas quemadas empezaban a surgir del cuerpo del moreno, un gemido involuntario salió de su boca, y sus alas blancas se desplegaron elegantes como nunca.-

– Este es nuestra entrada al cielo miguel…

– ¡Satanás déjalo en paz! _In nómine Patris, et Fílii, et Spíritus Sancti. __Amen _–Empezó a decir Miguel tratando de hacer un exorcismo algo rápido.- _Crux sancta sit mihi lux, Non draco sit mihi dux,_ _Vade retro satana, Nunquam suade mihi vana_, _Sunt mala quae libas, Ipse venena bibas…_

– ¿Que tratas de hacer idiota¿Exorcizarme¿A mí? "Por Dios" –Dijo burlescamente.-

– ¿Que sucede si te quedas con nosotros aquí en el cielo a Sati? –Empezó a contraatacar también del mismo modo.- No te podré matar a ti, pero ¿Qué pasó con tú portal?

– Ese idiota de Lucifer no puede hacer nada bien… –Se volteó y colocó un pie en el porta, la capucha se le bajó mostrando unos cabellos rojo cual fuegos de infierno, y sus ojos totalmente blancos, su piel tan pálida como el mármol más puro, y muchos símbolos grabados en negro en su piel, sin querer, agarró los collares que Harry tenía en el cuello, y fue expulsado al otro lado del portal cerrándose por completo, antes de que el ojiverde cayera al piso, Miguel lo agarró, cargándolo en sus brazos, sus alas desaparecieron en una estela de luz, su nariz sangraba y las heridas en su cuerpo eran llevadas rápidamente a su sangre por medio de las marcas, salió rápidamente, de allí, ahora, el problema era encontrar a Rafael…, nunca estaba en el paraíso, con tanto enfermo. Pero, lo último que se perdía era la fe, o eso decían, esperaba que fuera cierto, con él primero que se encontró fue a Gabriel.-

– Dios, Miguel ¿Qué sucedió? –Dijo mirando el estado de Harry.- ¿Qué no se puede quedar sano por un mes?

– No fue su culpa, Satanás está molesto…, supongo que Lucifer movió su primera pieza, por supuesto mal jugada, no pudo hacer mucho, y ahora, están pagando las consecuencia los menos pensados… vamos, necesito encontrar a Rafael… él es el único que tiene el poder para curar a Harry.

– Cuando menos sabemos que no se va a morir…

– Claro, solo que lo van a deportar al infierno –Dijo con ironía impregnada en su voz, Gabriel lo iba a tocar.- ¡No lo toques¡No los quiero tener a ustedes dos en el infierno!

– Vale ¡No te molestes! –Mirándolo un poco enfadado.- Supongo que ¿Las esperanzas son lo único que se pierde¿No?

– Eso dicen… –Buscaron a Rafael por todos lados, pero, no lo encontraron, ya era bastante tarde, y Harry había tenido dos convulsiones algo graves, así que sin tener de otra avisaron a Celebriän y lo acostaron en su cama no lo vistieron ni lo taparon con las mantas para evitar que algo pudiera alterar, al enterarse de todo el guardián del chico fue en busca del ángel, ya que no sabrían en cuanto aparecería.-

– ¿Y nos dejó cuidándonos a nosotros? –Dijo Gabriel desesperado.- Yo, que mi paciencia es tan reducidamente pequeña…

– Maldito híbrido cállate no hagas que mis nervios suban a su punto crítico –Dijo mirando a Harry el cual había empezado a palidecer de manera alarmante, le tomó el pulso, como si eso fuera ayudar, lo que tenían que hacer era conseguir a Rafael rápido para evitar que el chico fuera deportado. Dos horas después Miguel se levantó de su asiento y justo en ese preciso momento aparecía una persona con los ojos tan verdes como los de Harry.- ¡Dios es grande! Rafael…

– Ya sé lo que sucedió –Dijo con calma.- no se preocupen, el chico no se irá al infierno, aún puedo ver sus alas claramente…

– ¡No todos podemos ver a través de sólidos! Menos el alma… –Soltó exasperado.-

– Lo sé… –Dijo suspirando, sonrió.- Cuando menos lo hubieran vestido –Apuntó a modo de chiste, y los nervios de Miguel empezaron a mermar, si, ese era Rafael, a quien quería matar dolorosamente, sin quitar la sonrisa 'idiota' como la catalogaron, en ese_ momento_, el híbrido y el comandante de las tropas celestiales, se encorvó un poco, le hizo la señal de la cruz en la frente, murmurando unas palabras, le sopló la cara, y todo desapareció como vino, el moreno tomó una bocanada de aire levantándose unos pocos centímetros de la cama para después caer bruscamente abrió los ojos, su pupila se expandió y volvió a la normalidad dolorosamente.-

– Mi cabeza… –Dijo suavemente llevándose una mano a la cabeza, miró hacía abajo, sentía un poco desubicado los sentidos, pero, estaba los suficientemente bien, como para saber que estaba desnudo y todo el mundo fijaba su atención en él, sus mejillas se tornaron de rojo, y maldijo mentalmente.-

– Yo no creo que sea buena idea levantarse… –Le dijo volviendo a recostarlo sacó las sábanas traspasándolas por el cuerpo del moreno y se las dejó encima.-

– Estoy bien.

– Sí, lo sé, sorprendente, si no hubiera llegado yo te hubieras salvado tú solo con el tiempo, pero, aún estás un poco débil…, supongo que luchaste contra la especie de Imperius que te lanzó Sati… –Harry alzó una ceja acostado.- Bueno, ya sabes no te levantes hasta que yo venga y te diga que lo hagas…

– ¿Qué? –Dijo volviéndose a levantar, pero, el ángel le volvió a presionar el pecho, el moreno se quedó quieto por unos momentos.-

– ¿Qué sucede? –Harry se llevó una mano al pecho donde estaba la mano del castaño ojiverde, y palpó que no estaban sus collares, los tres que tenía.- ¿Te sientes bien?

– ¿En que momento perdí algo tan importante? –Dijo levantándose y soltándose del agarre de Rafael, se levantó rodeándose con las sábanas y empezó a buscar algo, pero, al no encontrarlo volvió a sentarse mareado y frustrado.-

– Sabes, sé que tienes la mala manía de ser autosuficiente y todo lo demás, pero¿Cuándo menos podrías explicarte?

– Perdí los collares que me daban la fuerza si malgastar la mía para levantar mis barreras, además, boté otros dos, que son cosas importantes para mí, así que los consigo o los consigo…, no puedo conseguir más_ Thrinamin, _sin salir herido…

– Siempre quedará pedirla –Dijo consoladoramente Rafael levantándole el mentón a Harry y sonriéndole conciliador.- Vamos que lo único inevitable es la muerte, y muchos han conseguido dominarla. Yo me tengo que volver a ir, descansa cuando menos por cinco minutos consecutivos…

– Gabriel, tengo que hablar contigo, y creo que aquí no es el mejor lugar…

– Has lo que dice Rafael, hazlo por ti, en no lo dice por llevarte la contraría ese ser es la persona más complaciente que conozco… –Cuando todos salieron, el moreno, se quedó solo, y volvió a levantarse, en comparación con otras veces, eso no era nada, se vistió con una simple túnica blanca y empezó su búsqueda minuciosamente, por todos los rincones, el collar que le había dado Celebriän, la flama del fénix de Sirius y Remus, y el último que era lo que hacía que pudiera mantener a toda hora sus barreras, en estos no poseía ninguna cabía acotar.-

– ¿Se puede saber cual es el misticismo?

– Necesito ir al infierno…

– ¿Qué cómo? –Dijo sin entender.-

– Necesito ir al infierno Gabriel, sabes que el rey de la tierra no podía morir así como así, lo dice el mismo salmo 91 de la Biblia, nosotros estamos allí para proteger a los humanos más a su pilar… ¿Y me vienen a decir que fue una muerte natural? Llámame ingenuo…

– Si vas allá posiblemente morirás…

– No me subestimes.

– No te estoy subestimando, me estoy preocupando ¿Qué haríamos sin nuestro intolerante comandante? –Le dijo entre auténtica preocupación y un toque de broma.-

– ¿Eso es todo lo que soy¿Tú intolerante comandante?

– A Dios… sabes que no, deja de chantajearme…

– Por favor Gabriel, tú tienes el libre paso, solo quiero hablar, verificar y regresar.

– Si nos encuentran tendríamos problemas, no te puedo meter, en los círculos, tan fácil, están los demonios custodios, y si él ya llegó al octavo, pues, allí ya está lucifer, o a lo mejor está en el purgatorio.

– Es el único favor que te he pedido desde que nos conocemos…

– Es enserio deja de chantajearme. ¿Cómo hago para bajarte al inframundo?

– Yo me fusiono contigo, te juro que no serán más de diez minutos.

– ¿Si yo te digo que no entrarías por tu propia cuenta? –El rubio alzó una ceja apoyándose del escritorio.- ¿Por qué te conozco tanto? Es malo para mi salud…

– ¿Aceptas?

– Llegamos, hablas y nos vamos.

– _Deal_… –Gabriel le dio la mano y comenzaron a volverse uno.-

Era una noche horrendamente calurosa, las chicharras cantaban al unísono, un hombre de ojos rojos, caminaba por los oscuros pasillos de su casa, odiaba las noches tranquilas, eso le impedía huir de todo lo que no le gustaba, de vez en cuando volteaba neurótico, pero, todo estaba desolado, aunque, él podía sentir que estaba siendo observado, perdiendo la paciencia.

– ¡Ya quien esté allí salga de una maldita vez! –Dijo sacando la varita.-

– Tom, Tom, Tom… niñito malo, deja de apuntarme con esa cosa… –Dijo una mujer.-

– ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?

– ¿Por qué tan mal recibimiento?

– ¿Todavía preguntas?

– Vamos pequeño, sabes que todo lo hice con la mejor intención…

– No te me acerques.

– No seas idiota Tom, necesito de tú ayuda, y ahora no te vas a negar.

– Lamento decepcionarte –Dijo volteándose y empezando a caminar de nuevo, pero, aquella mujer le jaló del brazo.-

– Nadie me da la espalda…

– Lucifer déjame en paz.

– ¿Cómo hago? Recuerdas ¿Qué soy tu guardián?

– Cuando te conviene es que te acuerdas.

– Antes no pensabas así.

– Antes, no sabía todos los errores que había cometido ¿Te diste cuenta en lo que me convertiste? Un maldito asesino que ahora no puede salir de su propia vida.

– Deja el melodrama. ¿Qué vas hacer? Irme a delatar con la corte celestial ¿Ah? Creo que ellos mismo te expatriaron como el mismo perro.

– Déjame en paz…

– No me digas que no te gusta la vida que llevas, lo tienes todo, poder, servicio, y hasta la inmortalidad.

– ¡Cállate! Está vez no pienso escuchar que está pasando, ya no soy un guardián, ellos me lo dejaron bien claro. Así que no me importa, ahora solamente quiero vivir mi maldita eternidad, lo menos dolorosa posible.

– Aún sigues siendo el mismo crío de dieciséis años que llegó a convertirse en un guardián.

– Gracias por haberme transformado en un demonio, sin derecho a elegir Lucifer, ahora, vete… –Dijo soltándose, la mujer lo agarró y lo besó a la fuerza, unas marcas plateadas aparecieron por todo su cuerpo, se arqueó y empezó a toser botando algo de sangre.-

– A mí me parece que tú sigues siendo un guardián y yo, no me he enterado de algo –Tom estaba arrodillado en el piso jadeando y botando en periodos erráticos coágulos de sangre, se llevó una mano a la cabeza, mientras se dibujaba la última línea, elemento agua, esta lo agarró por el cabello, obligándole a mirarle, sus ojos brillaban azules.- Eres precioso no lo dudes, pero, no puedo permitir que me traiciones.

– Jamás tuvimos un trato, tú simplemente fuiste mi ángel, porque Celebriän no podía custodiar a nadie…, me fuiste soplando sutilmente al oído hasta que cometí una estupidez… –Lo jaló más fuerte del cabello haciendo que cerrara un ojo del dolor.-

– Di algo parecido nuevamente y te juro que lo pasarás mal Thomas Riddle

– Yo no tengo la culpa de que estés celosa de tu propio hermano, Luzbel… –Esta le soltó y calló al piso bruscamente.- pero, los pecados capitales, ellos los tiene todos ¿Por qué desobedecer a tú padre? Simplemente porque el era el menor y le tomaban más en cuenta ¿No crees que dos mil años después debió pasar? –La rubia se le montó encima y le empezó a ahorcar con las manos, este también forcejaba, pero, se le complicaba pelear contra un demonio de alto rango.-

– Tú también mataste a tu padre, imbécil ¿Ahora me juzgas?

– llevado de la mano del propio odio, del supremo rencor ¿Qué esperabas? Soy humano antes que demonio, y nosotros somos débiles a la carne, no lo podemos evitar…

– Tú no eres un humano maldita sea, métete eso en la cabeza –Haciendo un poco más de presión, pero, la mano evitaba que le cortara el aire.-

– Por supuesto, tú me hiciste perder todo lo humano que yo tenía, se podría decir, que siempre has tenido encerrada mi vida, pero, mátame, así podré estar feliz, esta vida ya me tiene harto.

– ¿Ni siquiera me ayudarías si te digo que Harry Potter también se convirtió en un guardián y no solo eso, si no que su guardián es Celebriän?

– Potter, Potter, Potter, ese niño parece el ombligo de mi vida, no…, él me vale muy poco.

– Él es el único que te puede matar.

– Si, como sea, por eso le he provocado tanto. Déjame si vas a matarme hazlo, sino, vete…, no te voy a ayudar. –Esta lo soltó, Tom tenía los dedo marcados, y las líneas le quemaban hace tanto que no las usaba.-

– Debería ponerme a patearte hasta que me cansara y tú cayeras inconsciente… pero, me tengo que ir… –El moreno se sentó torpemente agarrándose el cuello.-

– Claro, anda a besarle el culo a Satanás… –El 'ángel' de la luz le dio una bofetada que hizo salir un hilo de sangre por la boca al supuesto 'lord'.-

– Retira eso…

_¡Lucifer deja de perder el tiempo y regresa de una buena vez! _–Dijo una voz grave y distorsionada, que salía del viento, o en su defecto de la nada.-

– Te salvó la campana –Al decir eso, desapareció en una nube de metano y azufre, y el vómito no se hizo de rogar, nunca se acostumbraría, subió torpemente a su cuarto, y aunque sabía que era inútil puso muchas barreras a su alrededor, se acostó, y apenas tocó la almohada, quedó dormido y las marcas empezaron a desaparecer dolorosamente.-

Harry estaba sentado en el techo de la torre más alta, pensando en donde podrían estar, estaba seguro que esta mañana los traía, pero, este día había sido patético, que cumpleaños tan horrible, echó su cabeza para atrás y vio que estaba alguien buscando algo con algo en las manos, un… no sabía como describirlo, si mujer o hombre, estaba parado dándole la espalda, no parecía tener más de 17 años, se volteó y pudo ver unos ojos granates con dorados, los cuales los miraron cálidamente, el moreno sintió sin sus barreras que podía quedarse dormido allí mismo, pero algo lo sacó de su estupor…

– ¿Amilessë? –Dijo mirando a su mascota en las manos de aquel ser.-

– ¿Es tuyo? –Pronunció con voz melodiosa.-

– Emmm, no… –Aseveró, pero, no duró mucho antes que el dragón se le montara en la cabeza.-

– ¿Sabías que es malo mentir?

– El no es mío, el parece mi amo, no yo… Amilessë, maldito dragón bájate de mi cabeza… –Pero como siempre era ignorado totalmente.- lo que me faltaba…

– No deberías decir esas palabras –El moreno reviró los ojos.- ¿Estás molesto? –Tomando el consejo del dragón de omitir a la gente cuando preguntaba cosas que no quería responder, optó por callar.- Soy Uriel…

– ¡Que! No puede ser que tú seas uno de ellos…

– ¿Y tú quien eres que pareces conocerme bastante bien?

– Yo soy nadie…

– Mucho gusto en conocerte nadie. Soy el arcángel de la paz y al contrario de Rafael yo curo las heridas del alma y el corazón ¿Y tú?

– Yo soy un idiota que llegó aquí por equivocación.

– ¿Enserio?

– Si… ahora si no te molesta iré a torturarlo…

– ¿Al dragón?

– No es dragón se llama Amilessë…

– ¿Harry? –Dijo Celebriän.-

– ¿Ummmm?

– Él es nadie su Eminencia.

– Valla, así que el dragón ya que encontró. ¿Uriel pequeña que haces aquí tan tarde?

– Salí a buscar a un alma que estaba sufriendo, pero, jamás me había percatado de ella, y me encontré con ese precioso dragón blanco –Celebriän llevó una mano al pecho del moreno, el cual suspiró derrotado.-

– ¿Tengo que preguntar?

– No… no recuerdo que sucedió, pero, luego de que Rafael me despertara no los tenía, Celebriän, eso es lo más importante que tengo, son las bases de mis recuerdos, lo necesito de vuelta…

– Búscalos Harry…, sólo vine a decirte que pasado mañana tienes que volver y después me dirás que vas a hacer…

– Por ahora yo seré tú compañía –Dijo el ángel agarrándose del brazo y sonriéndole.-

– "Cuídalo"

– "Con gusto su eminencia…" –Celebriän se despidió, y Uriel le puso un dedo en la mejilla.- ¿Estás cumpliendo año¡Ven, vamos a buscar pastel! –El ojiverde suspiró él lo único que pedía era un poco de soledad, miró la luna llena que se levantaba pura y serena, antes de ser arrastrado por el ojos grana dorados, hacia las cocinas.-

Un paisaje algo tétrico y poco agradable a la vista se levantaba frente a una persona de cabellos blancos, el cual caminaba por lo que los humanos denominaban el infierno un mundo destruido y falto de ilusiones, caminó con los ojos cerrados, era demasiado dolor para su parte ángel, la cual sufría, pero, su cara no lo demostraba.

– _¿Dónde está el rey de la tierra? _–Preguntó en el idioma demoníaco a un demonio menor, este lo miró malamente, y con una seña le dijo que lo siguiera, cuando llegaron a una parte en donde estaba mucha gente, en rincones, llorando y otros autistamente, perdidos en su propio infierno mental, alguien estaba amarrado con cadenas de oro mientras gritaba, sus oídos sufrieron, al igual que su mente, al ver a los demonios abusar de él, imponente llegó al pobre hombre desnudo y con graves heridas, lo miró cansadamente, como si fuera a morir aún ya estando en la muerte, los demás demonios huyeron asustados, Miguel salió de Gabriel y miró al pobre hombre, tocándole la cara para darle un poco de esperanza.-

– ¿Por qué? –Preguntó preocupado, el comandante.-

– Mi heredero… –Dijo susurrante.- él es el del verdadero poder…, el es la única llave… tienen que destruir mi alma…

– ¿Pero que dice?

– Mi hijo tiene la marca, el anticristo…

– ¿Draco? –El otro asintió.-

– Tienen que llevarlo al paraíso antes que ellos le marquen.

– ¿Quiénes ellos?

– Los mortífagos, su padre biológico. Yo sólo tengo su título como padre por ser mi heredero, pero, el fue quien lo llevó en sus entrañas para después depositar su semilla en una extraña mujer…

– ¿Dónde está la marca? –Dijo sintiendo como de repente le faltaba el aire.-

– En la ingle, es una cruz rojo invertida, donde Cristo tenía la cabeza, es más corta… parece una circuncisión judía…, pero, cada día que pasa es más clara.

– ¿Qué debemos hacer?

– Corónenlo apenas lo tengan en sus manos, ni siquiera hará falta explicaciones… si no lo hacen los demonios lo tomaran primero…

– ¿Lo mataron? –Dijo apoyándose del cuerpo encadenado y sintiendo cada vez menos sus extremidades.-

– Basta Miguel, vámonos de aquí, ya estás bastante infectado, y ya pasaron más de diez minutos…

– Espera… responda se lo ruego.

– No me podrá dar la absolución, soy un suicida, tuve que hacerlo para despistar, como ve, soy al único que torturan…, quieren sacarme información, o en su defecto poder, Satanás viene de vez en cuando, y no creo que se lo quieran encontrar aquí, por favor, váyanse.

– Tomémosle la palabra –Dijo agarrándole, y el rubio perdió el equilibrio, cayendo en los brazos de peliblanco el cual lo dejó descansar en sus hombros.-

– Él debe conocer la amistad, si no perderá la esperanza… –Dijo el hombre antes de caer desmayado por el esfuerzo.-

– Nadie puede ser amigo de un rey –Dijo Miguel jadeante.-

– Lo sé…, al menos que sea alguien de su mismo rango, o mayor… ¿Puedes caminar?

– No lo sé de repente, siento que todos mis sentidos me abandonan…

– Te daré un poco de mi energía, sólo lo suficiente como para que puedas volver a mí cuerpo… –Este asintió levemente, ahora sentía los efectos de haber estado tan despreocupadamente en el infierno, Gabriel unió sus labios suavemente, y Miguel, desapareció en los brazos del híbrido. Este desapareció y llegó al cuarto del guerrero de Dios, lo acostó en su cama.- Llamaré a Rafael…

– Estaré bien, hay que mandar a Harry por Draco lo más rápido posible…

– ¿Con que moral lo regañas?

– Por que es demasiado parecido a mí…

– Miguel… –Susurró el pelo blanco.-

– Lamento interrumpir su momento romántico, pero, tengo serios, problemas…, no podré abrir más que un portal para mandar a la tierra a los guardianes, como sabemos en imposible mandarlo a los siete, tengo que ir por partes.

– Zadquiel, eres la persona más inoportuna e indiscreta que conozco –Dijo Gabriel mosqueado.-

– Si Gabriel, yo también te amo, lo sabes. Shamiel, no podría con todos los soldados, si abrimos siete portales. Además, está muy molesto, por lo que el prefiere el amor y la paz, con razón se lleva tan bien con Uriel.

– Miguel no puede pelear.

– Muy imprudente pensar ir al infierno sin protecciones. ¿Qué crees que no lo iba saber? Te recuerdo que somos almas gemelas… –Y eso era lo que más encabronaba al híbrido.- Ahora que tú te hayas enamorado de o…

– Largo de aquí Zadquiel, mandaremos a Harry, y dos semanas después abriremos los seis portales restantes…

– Lucifer apareció en la tierra.

– Entonces Gabriel peleará –Dictaminó el ángel.-

– Yo dije que no tomaría cartas.

– Entonces yo lo haré por ti.

– Vale, okay, está bien, pero, solo si es necesario. Harry se va a molestar cuando se entere.

– Trataremos de mandarle a su hermano antes.

– Sabes, he visto en el futuro, que esos dos, se pelearan por un alma pura.

– ¿Quiénes dos Jofiel? –Preguntó cansadamente al arcángel que acababa de llegar.-

– Lórien y Draco…

– ¿Por quien? –Preguntó Zadquiel.-

– No lo sé, pero, ese alguien tenía ojos verdes y un problema de doble personalidad –Dijo visiblemente confundido.-

– Harry… –Dijeron al unísono Gabriel y Miguel.-

– ¿El híbrido? –Preguntó Shamiel apareciendo.-

– No le llames así Shamiel –Dijo Rafael apareciendo en la reunión.- Además, si es por eso Gabriel también es uno…

– ¿Por qué todos están en mi cuarto?

– Sabemos que prefieres estar solo con Gabrielito pero…, hay problemas, empezaron a atacar las tierras santas del tercer planeta del sistema solar… –Dijo Rafael.-

– Imposible…

– Lo sabemos, pero, parece que hay una pieza que olvidamos y en el tablero está invisible… –Apuntó Shamiel.-

– El guardián desterrado… –Dijo Uriel sentada sonriente en el afelizar de la ventana.-

– Tom Riddle –Pronunció Harry con sus alas desplegadas flotando en la ventana.-

– ¿Cómo? –Preguntó Jofiel.-

– Estábamos hablando, conociéndonos, en realidad yo estaba monologando…, y entonces, el tema salió, por eso es que nada cuadra.

– En otras palabras, Lucifer, puede entrar en la tierra, porque allí está su custodiado, si lleva mucho tiempo así, puede fusionar dos demonios por viaje y dejarlo en la tierra, quien sabe cuantos ya habrá. Voldemort tiene más de sesenta y cinco años. En todo ese tiempo, pues, pudieron pasar muchas cosas.

– Harry –Dijo Miguel levantándose.- Sé que no quieres regresar a tu mundo, pero, necesitamos que en una semana estés preparado para volver, cuando podamos mandaremos a Lórien…

– ¿Alguna información que tenga que saber?

– Si antes de traértelo, tienes que comprobar que Draco Malfoy, tenga una marca en forma de cruz invertida con una viga más larga que la otra en la ingle…

– ¿Están seguro que yo puedo llega allí?

– Si no oblígalo, y no pienses mucho, todo se salió de las manos, al saltarnos tan pequeño detalle…

– Como sea, ahora me voy, creo que tienen que seguir hablando y Uriel sabe todo lo que yo puedo aportar a esta conversación –Dijo descendiendo, ahora recordaba, la última persona que lo había tocado era Satanás… ¿Cómo haría para recuperar sus pertenencias? No le importaba como solamente iría por ellas, aunque tuviera que jugarle sucio al propio demonio.-

– Antes de seguir hablando, curaré a Miguel, aunque igual no podrás hacer nada en todo un mes¿Si me expliqué?

– Sí, sí…

– Claro, si eres como Harry, dudo que te quedes quieto, pero, no importa.

**TBC…**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Si, si, se que no tengo perdón de Dios, ni de nadie, pero ¿Que les puedo decir? Mi mussa, anda medio errática y la verdad, mis ganas de escribir reducidas... **

**Reviews:**

**Belen: **Aquí está la continuación, ahora lo que si no sé es para cuando el otro. chaup!

**Jak-Luna: **Más que interesante graciosa¿Creo que te diste cuenta por que¿no? gracias por el rew, bye!

**Sele-chan: **Creo que eso lo expliqué en el capítulo, Harry presentía que se tendría que ir solo, además, van a pasar cosas que no van a hacer tan agradables para el ojiverde XD claro que no le puede decir eso, aunque adivinaste una parte de las frases de este capítulo, yo estoy hablando tecnicamente de los híbridos de verdad (no los que nos inventamos sobre nosostros mismos) Los híbridos son errores, no deberían haber razas mezcladas, porque saldrían cosas no debidas, pero, eso es harina de otro costal, gracais por el review, puede perder el equilibrio y darse contra el suelo... Bye!

**Angel-de-luz:** Si va a ser todo un show, cuando malfoy provoque a harry pero eso es espoliar, emmm, lamento decirte que esto no va a ser un slash directo, pero, si leves menciones, sorry, gracias por el review, si yo también suelo ir más hacia harry, bye!

**Carito: **El nunca va a tener una vida 'normal' XD, jeje, graicas por el review, y se hace lo que puede! Bye!

**N****imphadora weasley** Gracias por tu review, ahora es que falta Angst, buen adiós!

**Devil Lady Hitokiri:** XD ya volvía a actualizar a mi mussa le dio por aparecer, pero, no quedé con ganas de seguir escribiendo, espero, que te guste, este cap va por ti, y el otro de Lazos Oscuros también! Besos Te adoro! Bye!

**Ismile Dragon: **n.nU gracias, pero no es para tanto... enserio, todo el mundo lo puede hacer, espero que te siga gustando, despreocúpate, el final va a ser el que desde siempre he tenido..., thk for R&R

**Elementhp: **Gracias, aquí está.

**DeI-HiOga: **Gracias nn yo también suelo hacer eso con los fics, espero que siempre llene tus espectativas, tu amiga Liuny.

**Pesadilla Demoniaca: **Manis! Espero que te guste Smuack! nos vemos! XD

**Santtu: **Si se va a morir créeme especialente todo lo que tienen que pasar, bye!

**Kgs: **Es el mismo Harry, el que todos conocemos, solo que ahora se debate, entre ser un ser neutrar y tener una parte demoniaca y una parte angelical. espero que te haya quedado claro XDD bye!

**Fallen angel**: Si unas cuantas vecesDraco lo llevara a ese estado..., si no fuera poralgunas personaslo mataría XD! Chaup!

**AnnyaPotter**:Ya la continué,espero que siga siendo de tu agrado!Bye!

**LadyMorth**: Si tiene más poder, es loúnico que te puedoresponder n.nU sorry..., me alegra que te haya gustado, hago lo que puedo bye!

**PesadillaDemoniaca**: Lo mismo XD!

**GabyKinomoto:**Emmm XD supongo que habrá un poco de todo, gracias por el rew!

**Cerdo Volador: **Eso es lo que yo digo, para todo lo que ha sufrido ese tiene que ser harry pero, siempre con su corazoncito, pero, parece que Rowling lo pone muy idiota, sin ofender a nadie, pero, además, aquí si es el verdadero Golden Boy ¿No te parece? Bye! Si ¬¬ se lo que se siente estar hasta el tope de tarea pero igual no las hago XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD! Kisses!

**Janell:** UOÚ Arggghhh odio esas parejas, pero XD ya lo convencía para que siguiera leyendo ;) fue muy cómico! tranquila respira, este fic no va a hacer alterado por nada de lo que digan las demás persona, take a Breath! XDDD enserio tranquila que nadie va a cambiar esto, bye! Thnk for the Review!

**CanutoFrambueza**:Complaceré a todo el mundo habrá y no habrá Slash, espera XD yo me lasarreglo, espero que te sigagustando xDD bye! Thnk4r&r

**Elementhp**: EsteReview como si no existiera vale... asunto sanjado.

**Vampiressa:** Todo el mundo lo dice..., Ahora es que le falta a Voldie de humano, si supongo que algo de tolkien tiene pero, XD la mayoria es mio no te preocupes por la magnitud con poner "Continúa" es suficiente, besooooosss! Nos vemos! emmm, no te prometo que pronto, adiós!

**Adrianna:** Sigo! XD bye!

Si me dan lindos rewiews como en este capítulo me pondré a escribir y lo subiré en la brebedad posible (Si es chantaje! XD) Bueno, espero que no se hayan olvidado de mí, me encanta leer sus comentarios, no saben lo que me divierte! Adiosito a todos los que no se identifican igual se les quiere!

Atte. Liuny!


	17. Familia

**The call of the Angels**

**Summary: **Harry es llamado por los ángeles, para ser un guardián, aparece misteriosamente en un recinto secreto, donde tendrá que aprender a controlar sus miedos rabias y pesares, Los escritos del mar negro, han sido descubiertos, Voldemort consigue la inmortalidad, y alguien aparece para recordar momentos de dolor. Morir o vivir, todo por nada, Hermanos de sangre dada.

**Disclaimer: **Nada está hecho con ánimo de lucro, todo es de Rowling y a quien ella se los quiera dar, todo lo demás es mío (Entiéndase por trama y demás personajes).

**Explanations:** "comillas": Regresan a ser pensamientos.

--------------------.º.---------------------------------------.º.-----------------------

**Capítulo XVII: **Familia.

Absolutamente todo había pasado demasiado rápido no se había enterado cuando ya estaba volviendo a aquel maldito lugar donde había pasado un año lleno de sufrimiento, estaba enfrente de la playa, donde había conseguido sus alas, no había podido volver a ver a Satanás para pedirle sus pertenencias, Celebriän, había estado con él hasta el último momento, así no podía cometer una travesura, o hacer su primer viaje al infierno como híbrido. Estaba haciendo un calor de los mil infiernos, así que se quitó toda la ropa que pudo quedando en el pantalón y la camisa blanca, con tres botones abiertos.

Empezó a caminar hacía donde estaba la puerta, no sé podía creer que lo habían obligado, y hasta amarrado para que pasara todo un día en la cama reposando, podía matar a Uriel lo juraba, ahora, sabría Dios cuando tendría otra oportunidad, la ropa en las manos ya le estaba cansando, estaba pensando seriamente en botarla por allí, pero, no podía, era su uniforme de colegio, y aún le quedaba medio día en esa idiota institución…, caminó un poco más y escuchó como alguien lo llamaba, se quedó con la boca abierta, era Ocairo… el cual, lo saludaba con una mano y le sonreía como siempre.

– Harry ¡Vamos es hora que salgas de aquí!

– ¡Hola! –Le dijo lanzándosele encima a abrazarlo, el medio elfo se pasmó al principio, el chico jamás daba muestras de cariño de ningún tipo¿Le habrían cambiado a Harry?-

– ¿Sucede algo malo?

– No… –Dijo regresando a su sonrisa.- Ven, vamos… ¿Te la pasaste bien?

– Un poco aburrido pero sí.

– Me alegra.

– ¿Ya todos los demás salieron?

– No, todos están saliendo igual…

– Ya –Dijo volviendo a colocarse toda su indumentaria, y el profesor vio como su mirada se enfriaba hasta ser gélida y tétrica, además una luz plateada le envolvió, allí estaba el motivo de su abrazo, no había tenido las barreras de su empatía.- Bueno ¿Qué estamos esperando?

– ¡Harry! –Dijo alguien tirándosele encima, el moreno volteó y vio que era Lórien, le sonrió.- ¿Cómo te fue?

– Bastante bien, Hay mucho que hablar, ven, desaparezcamos de la multitud… Profesor, muchas gracias.

– De nada Harry; Lórien –Los dos hicieron una reverencia al mismo tiempo.-

– ¿Cuál es el misterio?

– Pues, sabes, yo no estuve en ese lugar todo este tiempo…

– ¿Ah?

– Estuve en el paraíso, muchas cosas pasaron Lórien.

– Siento no saber nada, yo si estuve en el retiro.

– Dentro de tres días me voy de nuevo a mi mundo, solo.

– ¿Cómo que solo? Se suponía que íbamos a ir todos los guardianes.

– Cambio de planes, lo demonios tomaron demasiada delantera, ahora hay que ir a buscar al príncipe lo más pronto posible, si los demonios lo terminan de convertir en el anticristo, tendremos problemas… ustedes irán cuando Shamiel pueda pelear con más demonios que traten de cruzar al otro lado.

– ¿Estás hablando del Shamiel que yo creo?

– Supongo…

– ¿En que parte del paraíso estuviste?

– No lo sé… en un castillo muy, muy alto, blanco…

– Mierda ¿Cómo llegaste allí? A ese sitio solo pueden entrar los ángeles.

– Ammmp –Dijo el moreno restregándose la vista.- Sí, lo sé. Yo tampoco soy muy humano que digamos.

– ¿Que tanto sucedió?

– ¿Recuerdas que yo caí en la laguna?

– ¿En la laguna Estigia?

– Sí –Dijo comenzando a exasperarse.- Bueno, uno no sale de allí sin haber mutado algo.

– Déjame adivinar, tú mutaste tu raza ¿Ahora eres un ángel?

– No

– ¿Entonces?

– Como tenía la maldición de Iant encima, me convertí en un híbrido…

– Un, mitad ¿Demonio?

– Si y la otra ángel.

– ¿El rey de la tierra se va convertir en el anticristo?

– Algo así, Miguel estaba lesionado, así que no me dejaron hablar mucho con él.

– Claro, el comandante de las tropas celestiales estaba herido… –Apuntó incrédulo.-

– Si…, y parece que le tiene mucho afecto a Gabriel.

– ¿Los conociste a todos?

– Si y curiosamente son doce…

– Son los doce apóstoles de Celebriän, Harry, nadie ni siquiera algunos ángeles han sido capaz siquiera de verlos, y tú, vienes y hasta entablas una amistad con ellos… esa es tu especialidad…

– Uriel es una chicle no me dejaba en paz…

– Se comenta que es la menor del grupo.

– Gabriel es mi mentor.

– ¡Cómo!

– El también es un híbrido, somos los únicos ángeles-demonios que existen…

– Eso es una sorpresa, supongo que son uno de los secretos celestiales.

– Rafael, es algo bromista… –El otro levantó una ceja.- Jofiel, es misterioso, y le gusta andar revelando el futuro, pero, es más para ver si lo eludes. A Shamiel y Zadquiel no los conocí, muy bien sólo de vista porque no son muy tratables. A Miguel, bueno, siempre ando peleándome con él… Está Eriel, pero, esa ya le conoces…, Laoviah, Elemiah y Mirael no los conozco, y estaba luzbel, pero, a esa ni en pintura.

– Por cierto, felicidades, por ser el Isil primero.

– Gracias.

– Harry, te quería hacer una petición –El moreno se volteó a mirar ya que estaba en el balcón volteado.- Dentro de pocas horas nos vamos de aquí, quédate estos tres días en mi casa y conoce a mis padres, por favor…

– Por mí, no hay ningún problema, ahora, hay que preguntarle a Celebriän…

– ¿Enserio?

– Enserio –Se llevó una mano al pecho, y recordó que cierto demonio, al cual tenía ganas de destrozar poseía sus collares.-

– ¿Qué sucede?

– Nada –Dijo cortante.-

– Si como no –Dijo revirando la mirada, Harry lo ignoró y puso las manos en la mesa donde había un espejo colgado en la pared, y se que le quedó viendo.-

– Red parauniversal –Dijo una voz gutural al otro lado del espejo.-

– Emmm¿Con el dios Celebriän? O en su defecto el arcángel Gabriel…

– No puedo pasar la conexión.

– ¡Cómo que no!

– ¿Qué le hace pensar que yo puedo pasar algo semejante? Simplemente con tratar de pasarla podrían matarme.

– ¿No me piensas preguntar siquiera el código? –Dijo empezando a molestarse.-

– ¿Por qué lo haría por una red parauniversal?

– ¡Por que la única red que conozco!

– Tranquilo Harry… –Dijo Lórien agarrándolo por detrás para evitar que rompiera el espejo, el moreno cerró los ojos, y aspiró.-

– ¡1.4.4.0.0.0.6.6.6, ahora pase la maldita llamada –Dijo utilizando un término muggle o mortal.- Antes de que termine de perder la paciencia! –Lórien lo agarró más fuerte, el espejo brilló y apareció Celebriän.- Creo que ya puedes soltarme

– ¿Juras por tu madre no romper el espejo?

– _Deja de dar problemas Harry…_ –Habló su guardián.-

– Su eminencia –Dijo Lórien haciendo una reverencia a la vez que soltaba a Harry.-

– Hola Lórien, me alegra que estés a salvo, sino, quien lo aguanta… ¿Y para que están buscándome?

– ¿Puedo ir a casa de Lórien? Sólo por tres días, además, igual iré al paraíso.

– Claro que puedes ir, aunque deberías preguntarle a Gabriel…

– Debe estar muy ocupado con Miguel –Expresó con un poco de ironía.-

– Si, eso lo oí… –Dijo una voz por detrás.-

– ¡Lo sé¡Por algo lo dije! –Cuando menos ahora tenía con que molestarlo.- Por favor.

– ¿Estás rogando? –Dijo Gabriel apartando a Celebriän de allí.- ¡Oh dios bendito no me lo creo, dijiste por favor! No lo deberíamos dejar ir…

– ¿Sabías que eres despreciable? –Le dijo Harry mirándolo malamente.- Aparte, no te lo dije a ti…

– Si, pero soy yo el que te puedo dar el permiso.

– Ja –Dijo el ojiverde, revirando los ojos, y haciendo un gesto de deje.- Si me lo niegas igual me voy…

– Vamos Harry, eso es malo desafiar a tus mayores –Le dijo Lórien preparándose para evitar que su querido hermano terminara rompiendo el espejo.-

– Deberías aprender del príncipe Lórien…

– ¿Entonces? –Le dijo obviando al de cabellos blancos, y siguiendo con su guardián.-

– ¿Por qué te habría de negar ese permiso? Además es tu hermano. No sería mal que los reyes élficos se enteraran que tienen otro "hijo". Dentro de tres días iré por ti ¿Está bien?

– ¡Gracias! –Le dijo Lórien aún encaramado "literalmente" encima de Harry, las imágenes desaparecieron del espejo.- ¡Por fin!

– ¿Y si a tus padres no les gusta que yo me aparezca por allá?

– ¡Ya lo saben, y están encantados y entusiasmados de conocerte¡Además, mi hermana es la más interesada!

– ¿Tienes una hermana?

– Sip ¿No te lo había comentado nunca?

– No, gracias por saltarte, ese insignificante detalle.

– El hecho que antes no entendiera tus ironías no significa que ahora no lo haga.

– Y si no te lo había dicho es porque la verdad no encontraba un momento en el que pudiera hablar de mi familia o de mí sin que te tuvieras muriendo… –Le dijo algo crudo.-

–Entendí la indirecta…

– Me alegra. –Harry enterró la cabeza en la almohada relajando el cuerpo, tenía demasiado tiempo sin saber que era bajar la guardia, pero, ya ahora podría descansar, pero, Draco Malfoy cruzó por su cabeza, y se sentó mirando a la ventana, de la infinidad de personas que tenían para elegir de rey, tenía que ser un déspota, hipócrita, que aparte estaba del lado malo, suspiró¿Qué remedio? Y se volvió a tirar a la cama, bajo la mirada de Lórien, el cual había subido una ceja y bajado el libro que estaba leyendo, Harry escondía más secretos, que un diario.-

Muchas horas después, a las cuales al moreno se le antojaron demasiado largas, estaban empacando, no es que tuviera mucho que empacar, pero, bueno, ayudaría a Lórien.

– Tengo un mal presentimiento… –Dijo Harry como cosa rara.-

– Tú y tus malos presentimientos ¿Quién se va a morir esta vez?

– Ese es el problema, que no lo sé… pero… No importa… la verdad es en estos momentos también estoy algo paranoico.

– ¿Por qué?

– Alguien me quitó algo, y ahora, la verdad no quiero que me lo devuelva, pero, se que cuando yo quiero algo es todo lo contrario.

– No quiero saber nada más…

– Tampoco te lo pensaba decir –Los dos se miraron preocupados, en ese momento tocaron la puerta y Harry quitó la mirada y cerró fuertemente los broches del baúl.-

– Está abierto –Anunció Lórien, y un hombre de cabellos amarillos, Harry al verlo, reviró los ojos molesto, el tipo estaba en el piso inclinado de manera que no podía verle la cara a ninguno de los dos y dijo.-

– Su alteza, estamos listos para partir –Harry murmuró algo por lo bajó que no se logró escuchar y Lórien le dio un codazo.- Si están listos, pueden ir saliendo, sus padres lo están esperando en palacio… –El ojiverde se echó una pequeña mochila al hombro y salió huyendo de allí, tanta pleitesía aunque no iba dirigida a él lo enfermaba.- ¿Qué debo llevar? –Dijo levantando la cabeza sin cruzar directamente las miradas.-

– Ammm, el baúl de allá… con su permiso… –Dijo también huyendo.-

– Harry –Dijo Gaara, este se volteó, con una expresión cansada en el rostro.-

– ¿Gaara¿Qué se te perdió?

– Estaba… me preguntaba si ¿habías visto a Orphen?

– No ¿Por qué?

– Tú también puedes ayudar… ven… –Dijo jalándole del brazos, a conciencia que eso podría costarle la vida.-

– A ver… –Cuando llegaron, estaba una elfa tendida en el piso con una fea herida en la ingle, Harry alzó una ceja.- ¿Qué le pasó¿Ella no era una de las postulantes rechazadas?

– Si, pero, Edil, la encontró allí, tirada… ¿Crees que se intentó suicidar?

– No… –Dijo sintiendo la presencia de demonios, en un perímetro demasiado cercano para su gusto.-

– ¿Entonces?

– Te lo diría pero, no quiero poner a la gente eufórica… –Dijo señalando a los padres que estaban esperando a sus hijos, y estaban empezando a ver disimuladamente a los dos guardianes.-

– ¿Entonces?

– Curémosla…

– Es toda tuya… –Harry se arrodilló al lado de la elfa, cerró los ojos, juntó las manos, y las frotó un poco luego puso la mano en la herida, sintiendo una corriente eléctrica que le decía que tenía que usar su otra fuente de poner, y la otra mano en la cabeza, todo esto sin abrir los ojos, de repente se separó y la mujer se levantó y empezó a correr quedándose sin cabello de lo fuerte que se lo jalaban.-

– ¿Estás bien Harry?

– Demonios… –Le susurró a su hermano el cual acababa de llegar.-

– ¿En donde? –El Gryffindor le señaló una pared que no tenía nada, Lórien cambió su foco visual y vio, demonios menores.- ¡Oh dios!

– No los mires mucho, aún no sabe que yo sé que están allí…

– ¿Qué hacen demonios aquí?

– No lo sé, pero, retirada, llama a Lein, o con lo que pensabas irte, que lo más seguro están aquí por mí…

– Mientras más rápido estemos en el paraíso mejor, Lein –Invocó al pegazo.- ¿Y tú? –Dijo subiendo al lomo del animal.-

– Despega… no tengo a Mor, pero, me las puedo arreglar yo solo ¿Qué estás esperando? Primero tú luego yo…

– Vale, pero, no te moleste –Harry esperó que Lórien estuviera bastante lejos, pero, no que se hubiera perdido de vista, y se elevó desplegando dos pares de alas, cuando Lórien volteó tuvo que agarrarse del susto.- No me vuelvas a hacer eso…

– Perdón, no fue mi intención asustarte.

– Valla, tienes alas, sorprendente…

– Sí, son una molestia, especialmente yo que en vez de dos tengo cuatro.

– ¿Es por tu rango no?

– Sí, Celebriän tiene ocho. Te juro que un día de estos, se me va a salir y le voy a preguntar como puede controlarlas todas a la vez.

– ¿Tu no puedes?

– No, aún soy 2x4 –Tratando de explicarlo, haciendo una analogía a una tracción de un carro muggle, aunque le salió más difícil explicarle que era un carro, al final, lo dejó así.-

– ¿Te cansas?

– Si…, pero, para eso falta mucho.

– O sea son parte del cuerpo.

– El hecho que las pueda desaparecer no significa que no sea un músculo…, duele cuando las lastimas. Y MUCHO –Aclaró el moreno en el sentido de "Saca una pluma y morirás".-

– Capté totalmente en mensaje.

– Muy bien, es enserio, ni se te ocurra arrancar una…

– Tranquilo Harry. –Volvieron a caer en silencio, Lórien porque estaba conectado con Eriel, la cual lo había llamado, Harry estaba pensando en como iba a hacer para llegar a su mundo, y no causar tanto desastre, la única que estaba pendiente del camino era Lein, y de vez en cuando se equivocaba de camino, pero, nadie parecía haberse percatado de eso. Seis horas después tuvieron que descender, porque el moreno no aguantaba más.- ¿Estás bien cierto?

– Si…, solo tengo que descansar.

– ¿Cuándo podrás volar?

– Tranquilo, vamos caminando mientras tanto –Esto lo dijo a la par que guardaba sus alas, para que descansaran.- Jamás me había echado un maratón tan largo, lo máximo que me mandaba a volar Gabriel eran 100 metros…

– Bueno –Dijo haciendo ir al pegazo a paso lento, para que fuera a la par de Harry.-

– ¿Para que te llamó Eriel?

– ¿Cómo sabes?

– Se sentía su presencia cerca.

– Una estupidez…

– Sí, ellos que tienen tiempo para eso, el día que Celebriän me mande un mensaje mental, saldré corriendo de una vez a su encuentro, porque solo puede significar una cosa…

– Problemas –Pronunciaron al unísono.-

– Sip –Finiquitó Harry, la noche cayó cuando apenas estaba llegando al paraíso, ahí pudo observar que el castillo donde el vivió se alzaba majestuoso e imponente.-

– Supongo que allí fue donde estabas ¿No?

– Si. –Cuando llegaron a las entradas del palacio real. Harry se estaba cayendo del sueño, y Lórien también estaba cansado, abrieron las grandes rejas y comenzaron la caminata para entrar, Lórien había dejado a Lein irse.-

– Quiero dormir.

– Sí, pero, primero vallamos a donde están mis padres, deben estar preocupados.

– Adelante, yo te sigo. –Caminaron un poco más, y llegaron a una sala, decorado principalmente en colores, blancos, plateados y azul, era como una sala de estar, pero, no había sillas, a cambio, estaban unos cojines grandes donde te podías sentar cómodamente, al mirar a la reina el moreno se quedó un poco pasmado, tenía el cabello por la entre pierna, dorado, con una tiara en la frente, sus ojos azules brillaban con luz propia, su tez era la de una muñeca de porcelana, tenía un sencillo vestido blanco con bordados azules claros, y estaba sentada hablando con un hombre, también rubio casi ceniza, de ojos grises decididos, también con una tiara pero más varonil, cargaba una túnica a media pierna, gris azulado, y un pantalón ceñido al cuerpo blanco, una niña, la cual salió de la nada y se le tiró encima a Lórien llorando era una mezcla de los dos, el cabellos y la contextura de la madre, y los ojos del padre.-

– ¡Hola¡Lórien! Te extrañé mucho ¡No sabes cuanto!

– Yo también a ti, pequeña ¿Cómo te ha ido? –La mujer se había aparado y como si de una elegancia nata se tratara abrazó a su hijo con los ojos acuosos, el padre simplemente se levantó, por suposiciones del Gryffindor, iba a ser el primero, en hablar, este se sintió muy desubicado allí, todo era demasiado blanco y el estaba allí vestido todo de negro, y hasta su cabello lo era, resaltaba entre tanto blanco.-

– Lórien…

– Padre –Dijo dejando a las dos mujeres y yendo a abrazar a su padre.-

– Felicidades, tardaste, ya nos estábamos empezando a preocupar.

– Tuvimos unos pequeños inconvenientes. Pero, estamos bien, por cierto –Dijo soltando a su padre, para traerlo.- El es Harry… –El padre de Lórien lo escaneó con la mirada y eso hizo mayor la incomodidad del moreno.-

– Soy Aran, el padre de Lórien…

– _Elen síla lúmenn _–Dijo haciendo una reverencia, aunque como en alguna ocasión había dicho Eriel, él no se tenía porque inclinar ante nadie, al contrario, ellos tenían que inclinarse ante él.-

– Bienvenido al castillo Harry –Dijo la mamá de Lórien con una voz celestial y una sonrisa cálida posando tranquilamente en sus labios.- Parece que tengo otro hijo… soy Laurië

– Si y yo soy Amarië, jeje, tengo otro hermano, me encanta¿Quieres ir a jugar? –Dijo acercándosele, cuando le tocó para jalarle la ropa, el moreno estaba con los brazos reposando sobre el pecho, sus alas salieron translúcidas.- ¡GUAO¡LO SABÍA¡ERES UN ÁNGEL!

– Cariño, calma… ¿Creo que están cansados?

– Especialmente Harry, oye, tampoco te quedes así de callado…

– Lórien, no sé me ocurre nada inteligente que decir, así que opté por el silencio…

– Muy sabio –Dijo el padre sonriendo por primera vez.- Bienvenido a nuestra familia…

– Gracias señor…

– Llámame Aran o papá, como prefieras… –Dijo revolviéndole los cabellos.-

– Gracias… –Dijo empezando a sentirse mareado.-

– ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Laurië preocupada.-

– Sí… –Aclaró Harry rápidamente.-

– Mamá es émpata igual que tú Harry… – Le dijo Lórien.-

– ¿Eres émpata también? –Preguntó sonriente.-

– Sí…

– A mí si me tienes que decir mamá –Dijo la reina abrazándolo mientras sonreía divertida.- Pero, eso será mañana, ahora vamos para que descanse…

A Harry lo dejaron en una habitación al lado de la de Lórien, no se detuvo a ver mucho, simplemente se desvistió quedó en boxers, se acostó, y hasta el otro día.-

El sol se colaba por las cortinas, unos cabellos negros estaban esparcidos por la almohada desordenadamente, las sabanas le cubrían hasta el cuello, se movió hacia el otro lado, para buscar mejor comodidad, cuando alguien abrió de un portazo, y se lanzó encima de Harry, el cual despertó asustado, por ende, los sistemas de defensas se activaron, por suerte, Lórien puso un escudo, la niña sólo seguía riendo.

– Dios santísimo… –Dijo Harry con una mano en el pecho, sin poderse mover mucho porque tenía encima 20 kilos de carne, que correspondían a la hermana de Lórien.-

– Amarië ¿Estás bien?

– ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

– ¿Qué estás loca?

– No, simplemente quería jugar con Harry –Dijo abrazándose al moreno, al mismo tiempo que Lórien tiraba de ella y el Gryffindor, solamente iba como un porfiado de aquí para allá y de allá para acá.-

– Estoy empezando a sentirme un poco mareado –Anunció con cara de caerse desmayado en cualquier momento, pero, no era escuchado.-

– ¿Estás celoso? –Preguntó su hermana de 7 años, y Lórien la soltó, ésta cayó en el pecho del moreno el cual perdió el aire.-

– Claro que no.

– Si como, no…

– Amarië, no quiero sonar descortés, pero, no puedo respirar…

– Hija, bájate encima de Harry… Eres una señorita…

– Lórien no me quiere dejar jugar con Harry… –Extrañamente el moreno se sentía como un juguete en las manos de aquella niña.-

– Abajo hija no te lo vuelvo a repetir –Dijo su madre sin perder la paciencia.-

– Si madre –Dijo avergonzada.-

– Ahora pídele una disculpa a Harry.

– Perdón Harry…

– No te preocupes, estoy bien…

– Dejemos que se vista –Cuando Harry se dio cuenta que estaba medio desnudo sus colores subieron inmediatamente a su cabeza.-

– Si… –Dijo decepcionada la niña, cuando se quedaron solos.-

– Perdona a mi hermana, siempre es así de eufórica.

– No importa enserio…

– Será mejor que te vistas con algo de mi ropa…

– Toda la mía está en el palacio de los ángeles, y no tengo intenciones de ir allí.

– Lo sé. ¿Qué te parecieron?

– Me caen muy bien, enserio…

– Me alegra…, ayer te veías un poco incómodo, pero, simplemente te cuesta adaptarte o eso creo yo –Dijo lanzándole la ropa a la cara y salió de allí corriendo, el moreno iba a ir tras él. Cuando al salir iban pasando dos elfas, las cuales rieron como tontas al ver a Harry con sólo unos boxers, y este se devolvió con la cara más brillante que un semáforo.-

**TBC…**

* * *

**Author notes:** Si, se que dije que iba a actualizar rápido, pero, enserio, no fue mi intención que esta cosa se dañara justo cuando estaba haciendo un capítulo de "Playing with the enemy" y luego no prendió más y yo T.T o no! fueron mis dos meses más supliciosos... lo juro, yséque no es lo largoreglamentario, pero, era esoo no lo subíahoy. Bueno,madreallí tienes...no te puedes quejar, ahora XD quiero tell me what your hear said.

Como saben no puedo responder Review, NPI de por que no pero, a las preguntas generales, Si Draco va a actuar como una especie de Anticristo para la historia, pero, no va a hacer nada malo, si Draco y Lorien van a pelear por la atención de Harry, si perdón por no actualizar, perdón si se comieron las uñas, pero, ahora XD podré actualizar con algo más de fluidez, ya que no tengo clases. y bueno.hasta la próxima.

Prometiendo mejorar por la chorradaque fue estecapítulo...

Atte. Liuny


	18. Doloroso pasado

**The call of the Angels**

**Summary: **Harry es llamado por los ángeles, para ser un guardián, aparece misteriosamente en un recinto secreto, donde tendrá que aprender a controlar sus miedos rabias y pesares, Los escritos del mar negro, han sido descubiertos, Voldemort consigue la inmortalidad, y alguien aparece para recordar momentos de dolor. Morir o vivir, todo por nada, Hermanos de sangre dada.

**Disclaimer: **Nada está hecho con ánimo de lucro, todo es de Rowling y a quien ella se los quiera dar, todo lo demás es mío (Entiéndase por trama y demás personajes).

**Explanations:** "comillas": Regresan a ser pensamientos.

--------------------.º.---------------------------------------.º.-----------------------

**Capítulo XVIII: **Doloroso pasado.

– ¿Una semana? –Apuntó Harry al segundo día de estar en la casa de Lórien.-

– Bloquearon las líneas de tele transportación… –Dijo Celebriän a sabiendas que iba a molestas a Harry.-

– ¿No te parece que ya está bueno?

– Anda y díselo a Lucifer… –Se escuchó con resentimiento en la voz.-

– Declino… –Dijo haciendo una reverencia burlona, en ese momento la mamá de Lórien entró a ese salón y vio a Harry.-

– Bueno, igual tendrás que esperar, Shamiel… a él, bueno, estamos en proceso de convencerlo…

– ¿No sería mejor que sin mucho protocolo me dejaran ir? Yo podría contra cinco demonios de bajo rango…

– Si, hasta con treinta, pero, no sabría decirte con claridad, que cosas está traficando hacia la tierra Lucifer… –Harry lo miró algo dolido, y la reina salió de allí sin mirar atrás.- Escúchame, eres algo difícil de proteger, especialmente en mis brazos, porque yo estoy ocupado en millones de cosa, aunque tú deberías ser la más importante de todas, lamento no poder estar contigo como debería…

– Ya entendí no des tu discurso…

– ¡Harry!

– ¿Qué? En un semana está bien…

– No Harry, esto no está bien… Ojalá pudiera mandarte un acompañante, pero, sería la misma historia, tú lo terminarías salvando a él.

– Primero y principal ¿Qué te hace pensar que algo irá mal? Y segundo, Desde que tengo un año de edad es lo mismo, créeme estoy acostumbrado, a que nadie pueda protegerme pero todos tengan el deber de hacerlo. No te quito más tu tiempo –Dijo empezando a retirarse.-

– ¿Puedo preguntar que ganas con eso?

– Restarte trabajo –Expresó sin ganas y un ligero "pas" se oyó al ser trancada la puerta.-

– ¡Harry¡Harry! –Gritó la hermana de Lórien mientras iba hacia él, este la subió en sus brazos.-

– ¿Qué sucede?

– ¿Hoy si me podrías llevar a volar? –Dijo poniendo cara de borreguito degollado.-

– Eres una de las personas más insistentes que conozco, pero¿Si sucede un accidente?

– ¿Cómo crees¿Contigo? –Dijo presionando con las dos manos los cachetes del ojiverde.-

– Conmigo sobre todo…

– Anda Harrito no seas malo… quiero ir al techo –Dijo señalando con el dedo a una de las torres más altas.-

– ¿No está un poco alto?

– ¿Te parece?

– ¿Y si después te da miedo?

– ¿Miedo yo a las alturas¿Por quien me tomas? –Preguntó egocéntrico Amarië.-

– Está bien pero si te da miedo no te bajaré…

– Hecho –Dijo agarrándose de Harry fuertemente, este sacó sus alas, y empezó a subir, la niña abrió los ojos y miró hacía abajo, y el Gryffindor empezó a sentirse asfixiado, de lo fuerte que lo tenía sostenido.-

– "Vamos ni que te fuera a dejar caer" –Pensó el moreno sin dejar de ascender, cuando llegaron al techo de la torre más alta, Amarië aún seguía aferrada como si fuera a morir de un momento a otro.-

– Llegamos…

– No me sueltes –Dijo aplastando al moreno en un abrazote.-

– Cobarde.

– Malvado –Dijo la niña sin abrir los ojos.-

– ¿Quieres ir a las nubes?

– ¡No! –Gritó.-

– Está bien –Sonrió para sus adentros.- No te voy a llevar, hace demasiado frío… pero, tienes que mirar¿si no para que te traje aquí arriba? además el paisaje es espectacular… –La niña miró sin soltar a Harry.-

– ¡Guao! Jamás había estado tan alto –Siguió sorprendida, aunque un poco asustada, porque no había nada donde sostenerse, sólo las alas del moreno en un piso inexistente.- ¿Tu ángel guardián es bonito?

– ¿Umm? –Preguntó algo perdido en sus pensamientos.-

– Tienes que tener un ángel guardián ¿Cómo se llama?

– Celebriän.

– ¡Guao¡Es impresionante! El hijo de los cielos ¿No te sientes orgulloso?

– "¿De ser un mitad demonio?" Por supuesto… –Dijo omitiendo la primera frase.-

– ¿Y como es él¿Cómo te trata?

– Dejemos la conversación hasta aquí…, y bajemos, no quiero que la señora Laurië me quite la cabeza por esto… –Comenzando a descender.-

– ¿Cuándo regresarás a la tierra?

– Dentro de unos pocos días, aún están en proceso de convencer a Shamiel…

– ¡A él lo conozco! –Dijo emocionada la joven.-

– ¿Enserio? –Dijo empezando a cansarse, pero, como jamás variaba el tono de voz.-

– ¡Si¡Es uno de cabellos amarillos y ojos rosados! El me ha venido a visitar y se me queda viendo y yo le sonrío…

– Amarië, voy a salir un rato a conocer… ¿Te molesta si te dejo aquí? –Preguntó colocándola en el piso, quería huir lo más rápido que pudiera de allí, hablar con Celebriän, nunca era agradable más cuando este, quería hacer de papá, tenía que despejar su mente.-

– No, no me molesta… ¿Quieres que te lleve a conocer?

– No tranquila, quédate aquí –Le dijo sonriendo.- Yo puedo sólo…

– Okis… ¡Nos vemos! A por cierto¡Gracias!

– De nada Amarië, de nada… –Respondió desganado y empezando a irse caminando, la niña que antes había estado allí parda se transformó en una joven de aparentemente 21 años, su cabellos caía desparramado hasta el piso.-

– Cuando menos podía haberme dicho que estaba molestando… –Lórien llegó en ese momento y su hermana se volteó.-

– ¡Mierda¡Amarië! No me asuste así… ¿Te vas a tu retiro?

– No es agradable cumplir 400 años…, prefiero ser una niña de 7…

– Agradece que mamá y papá siempre te dejan hacer lo que quieras.

– Quiero conocer la tierra de los humanos.

– En ese tema está Harry…

– Si, pero, parece que no quiere volver, así que me evadiría…

– No sólo eso, se molestaría…

– Yo no le dije mi edad. –Respondió.- Lástima que estoy comprometida con Shamiel…

– Déjame ponerlo en duda –Dijo sabiendo que su hermana llevaba enamorada de aquel ángel desde que tenía 300 años, por lo que contaban, y ahora que era cuando se iban a casar, dudaba que algo malo pudiera pasar.-

– Carne de hermano no se come… –Dijo vulgarmente.-

– ¿Por qué no fuiste un hombre?

– Dios le de pan al que no tiene dientes, y yo no voy a ser la primera en quejarme, además, puedo comportarme como mejor me parezca siendo mujer…, y eso me gusta.

– Si tú lo dices… ¿Dónde está Harry?

– Huyó de mí, la verdad no tengo ni la menor idea.

– Harry, es ingenuo, pero, bastante intuitivo –Dijo riéndose de manera divertida.-

– Y tú te estás volviendo demasiado sobreprotector.

– Deja de insinuarme cosas extrañas…

– Claro –Dijo sonriendo, y se volvió otra vez una niña pequeña, mientras se alejaba y dejaba a Lórien confundido.-

– Dios, estoy rodeado de locos… ¿De donde saqué está familia?

El moreno caminaba por aquellos desconocidos caminos para él. Le disgustaba de sobremanera que le anduvieran mintiendo, y en esos momentos era lo único en que pensaba. ¿Qué creía que jamás se iba a dar cuenta que siete años tenía su abuela? Suspiró ¿Qué importaba ya?

Los caminos que había seguido, lo habían llevado a una iglesia que se alzaba abandonada, no lo pensó mucho, y entró a curiosear, todo estaba lleno de una gruesa capa de polvo, haciéndolo ver de gris. Llegó al altar, y sopló un poco levantando las partículas al aire, pudo observar que estaba hecho del mejor mármol que había conocido, y un elixir de oro estaba vacío en el medio de aquella mesa. Lo dejó todo como estaba, y se sentó en la parte que uno utilizaba para confesarse.

– ¿Quieres contarme todos tus pecados? –Preguntó una voz dentro del confesionario, y Harry volteó, pero, no vio nada, solamente las rejillas que lo separaban de su "acompañante" aunque ya sabía que alguien estaba allí.-

– ¿Mis pecados? –Respondió mirando al techo el cual tenía figuras en mosaico que no entendía.- ¿A veces me paso de insensible¿Insufrible¿Soy un desgraciado? –Preguntaba sin dejar de mirar arriba.-

– Te diría que le preguntaras a Dios…

– El destino es una porquería.

– Sí… –Dijo en un suspiro.-

– ¿Y que hace alguien tan solo en estas ruinas?

– Debo de preguntar lo mismo… pero, estaba escuchando las plegarias de las personas que viven aquí.

– Que entretenido… -Harry.-

– Cuando menos tengo algo que hacer. Nunca el paraíso había estado tan lejos…

– Creo que puedo entender a que te refieres…

– Antes de morir ya hemos sido condenados a vivir un infierno, desde que nacimos, tenemos nuestros propios siete ángeles del Apocalipsis, si es que naces normal. ¿No te parece?

– Supongo… que sí… –Dijo no muy seguro de que responder.-

– Ya que no me quieres decir tus pecados¿Qué te parece si me dices que te molesta? –Todo siempre era dicho con voz pasiva y calmada.-

– ¿Mis frustraciones? Gracias, pero son demasiadas… –Dijo apoyando la espalda bruscamente en la pared, y cerrando los ojos tercamente.-

– Entonces, me iré… –Dijo el ser, el cual desapareció sin hacer ruido, el Gryffindor miró a las negras rejillas.-

– ¿Sabe lo que me molesta? La verdad me tiene sin cuidado si me mandan a la tierra o no ¿Total¿No viví allí toda mi vida¡Lo que me molesta es que me anden con ese secretismo misterioso! –Se levantó y abrió la puerta pero, allí no estaba nadie, simplemente se sentía un olor algo fuerte, mezclado con humo, del fuego después de apagado, entró y al mirar para el otro lado se encontró con tres collares que se le hacían vagamente familiares, colgados con una nota y un dardo, que posiblemente era venenoso, tenía una nota clavada. Despegó la nota y la abrió, estaba escrita con garabatos que no entendía, y la tinta era negra espesa, agarró los collares y salió de allí, sellando la puerta para evitar que alguien entrara a aquel lugar¿Por qué se encontraban allí sus collares? Además¿Por qué no se molestó en ver quien era su acompañante? Se sintió idiota, pero, la sensación pasó rápido, de nada valía, volvió la mirada atrás, y luego siguió caminando con los collares en las manos.-

El moreno no volvió al castillo, si no hasta muy entrada la noche, y lo que hizo fue irse directo al cuarto en el que se estaba quedando y sin quitarse la ropa o los zapatos, se tiró en la cama y allí quedó hasta el otro día.

– ¿Estás desesperado querido? –Dijo una voz distorsionada pasando por la puerta con movimientos precisos y parsimoniosos, unos ojos azules eléctrico, brillaban con demoníaca franqueza, cabellos negros como el azabache eran movidos por un viento inexistente mientas caminaba, su cuerpo era aristocrático y sensual.- Así que tienen problemas con el rey de la tierra, ja, ja, ja –Dijo con una erótica risa.- Shamiel no va a pelear aunque fuera una orden directa de Miguel.

– Mí estimado Azarel… siempre tan adelantado a los hechos –Pronunció Celebriän en un tono que no sabría como clasificar.-

– Se hace lo que se puede –Anunció colocando las manos en los respaldares mientras se recostaba cruzaba una pierna.- ¿Quieres que proteja a ese custodiado tuyo? Un híbrido… que interesante… –Dijo apoyando su cara en una mano.- Y Diosito como siempre tan desaparecido…

– Dudo que a él le importe algo de lo que esté pasando.

– Cierto, aunque, cuando están tratando de destruir una de sus más "preciadas" –Dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos.- Creaciones nos podemos encontrar con sorpresas, aunque no sé que le ve a los humanos… lo único que hacen es matarse unos a otros. Pero, claro, ahora recuerdo, su devoción a los humanos… es lo más cercano a los ángeles que puede controlar, porque ¿Cuándo dejó de poder con nosotros? –Preguntó irónicamente sin perder ese tono.-

– No puedo creer que seas un ángel…

– Soy un ángel de la muerte, mi trabajo está en el oscuro, callado y frío purgatorio… ¿Qué hago¿No lo suelto ni a sol ni a sombra? Deja de mirarme así Celebriän, te guste o no, somos hermanos, los tres primeros, Luzbel, Azarel y Celebriän, que nuestro querido hermano se haya decidido irse con su tío, pues, no tiene nada de malo, se llama balance natural, de los "_Naturals superpowers_"

– Que gracioso –Agregó irónicamente.-

– No te quito más tú preciado tiempo, "bebé" dentro de dos días iré a buscar a ese moreno de ojos verdes y lo pasaré a la tierra a través del purgatorio antes que Satanás lo toque –Dijo mojándose los labios con la lengua.-

– ¿No te puedes esperar una semana?

– Dos días…, ni más ni menos.

– Voy a decirte una cosa, sigues siendo igual que despreciable y desgraciado que hace, 10.000 años…

– Es bueno saber que perduramos, tú sigues siendo el mismo crío de siempre… –Se levantó.- Bueno, dentro de dos días conoceré a quien decidiste adoptar como hijo… –Cuando abrió la puerta, su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más.-

– Gabriel mi amor, fruto prohibido ¿Cómo te trata la vida?

– Azarel –Dijo fulminándolo con la mirada, y lo único que escuchó, fue una risotada que heló el aire por momentos, antes de desaparecer y fundirse en el aire.- ¡Lo odio! –Despotricó lanzando la puerta.- ¿Por qué vas a dejar a Harry en sus manos?

– Porque, necesito tener a Draco Malfoy arrodillado en frente para ponerle la maldita corona y poder descansar una semana… –Expresó lo suficientemente molesto como para usar palabrotas.-

– Mandar a otro de los siete ángeles sería más fácil, Harry no lo traerá tan rápido…

– No puedo sacar a ningún arcángel de aquí, suficiente desprotegido está esto, cuando Satanás y Dios decidieron separarse, para, mandar por indefinido tiempo a uno de nosotros a buscarlo, lo más seguro es mandar a Harry.

– Sabes que jamás he juzgado tu juicio, pero, sé como pueden ser dos enemigos de vengativos especialmente Harry, antes de darse cuenta que está entre la espada y la pared, no antes, va a dejar su orgullo en su fuero interno y obligarlo sin importarle nada a venir aquí.

– Bueno, tendremos que esperar, y rezar porque Harry sea conciente del peligro que estamos si Satanás y Lucifer se adelantan un poco más.

– ¿Rezar¿A quien? Al menos que te refieras a lanzar palabras al aire, te recuerdo que, En el octavo día Dios después de tanto trabajar, habiendo terminando de crear a la humanidad, se fue, se esfumó, desapareció, dejando a tres pequeños niños que debían dirigirlo todo. ¿Qué salió de aquello¡A sí! Ya me acuerdo, el cielo, se dividió en Purgatorio y Paraíso, es decir apareció el gris, y uno de ellos terminó en el infierno. ¿A dónde vamos tan ciegamente?

– ¡No lo sé! –Dijo sentándose frustrado pasando los dedos por el cabello para apoyar la cabeza.- Los únicos que se pueden comunicar con el _Astral Line_ son ellos… yo no poseo la capacidad ni para sentir tal magnitud de poder…

– Pues, deberías llamar al santo padre, dudo que el santo espíritu pueda hacer mucho, si lo que estás pensando es reunir a la _santísima trinidad_, cuando el rey de la tierra y el próximo rey de los elfos, es decir, las razas más aclamadas y preferidas de Dios, se pelen, por aquello que no debió jamás ser procreado, pudiendo agregar que aún ninguno de los dos, son reyes.

– Lo será cuando Shamiel se case.

– ¿Lo vas a obligar a casarse?

– Ellos ya estaban hablando de eso. Si no funciona, después que pase todo el ajetreo y quedemos en relativa paz, desharé los votos…

– ¿Ya hablaste con Miguel?

– Si y no…

– ¿Y que dijo?

– "Seré muy tu padrino pero no puedo interferir con una orden de ese tamaño, a diferencia de ti, yo no poseo directa la sangre celestial corriendo por las venas."

– Esto se está volviendo un juego demasiado peligroso.

– A ellos solo les falta el catalizador, y todo el equilibrio que se ha tratado de mantener, se vendrá abajo, cayendo en caos, destruyéndolo todo… y yo tengo a mis dos hermanos en mi contra.

– Eres el menor, eso te deja en desventaja.

– No me parece justo, que mientras Lucifer juega a destruir el mundo, Azarel lo único que le preocupe es que tú no llegues a estar nunca con Miguel ¿En que cabeza?

– Que ni se preocupe, dudo que algún día eso llegue a pasar.

– Sabes a lo que me refiero…

– Hay Dios bendito, si lleva en el mismo plan desde que me volví un híbrido y eso ya perdí la cuenta ¿Qué tanto puede variar?

– Si gana el infierno el purgatorio es lo más cerca de la miseria que viven los condenados.

– Entonces ora porque el cielo no caiga en sus manos.

– ¿Por qué me acusas?

– No te acuso Celebriän, te juro que no menos que quiero es realizar tan vil acto… y Miguel tampoco lo hace, pero, eres aún demasiado joven, tú no estuviste en ninguna de las guerras, cuando colapsaron "Los poderes naturales" y sin embargo te quedaste en el cielo, Luzbel, estuvo en la última, al igual que Azarel, y los siete arcángeles.

– Como siempre…

– Sólo, no te sientas mal por tener menos experiencia que tus hermanos.

– ¡Hermanos que quieren destruir diez millones de años de estabilidad!

– Yo dudo que Azarel esté pensando en dejar el control en su tío…

– ¡El no es mí tío! Es simplemente la parte negativa de Dios que ¡Ni siquiera lo considero mi padre!

– A veces empiezo a pensar que Azarel tiene razón, perduramos demasiado sin cambiar para nuestro propio mal.

– ¡Entonces¿¡Me estás diciendo que soy demasiado inmaduro¿Qué quieres que haga? Me pusieron a regir toda una legión ¿Qué puedo hacer? Es cierto, no tengo ni la cuarta mitad de la edad que ustedes poseen.

– No es el hecho de que tengas o no tengas edad… esto empezó porque te iba a pedir que no hicieras lo mismo que sucedió cuando Miguel entregó la custodia de Tom Riddle en manos, de Lucifer…

– Igual la sabiduría se gana con los años.

– Sabes, ahora comprobé que tú y Harry son tan iguales… Tenemos que saber en donde tiene su hijo legítimo Satanás…

– Es simple esencia, el no tuvo un ángel o un demonio, el lo que hizo fue procrear una esencia tan potente que dominara al más fuerte para convertirlo en un aliado¿Te recuerdo que ese ser no está vivo? Es simplemente oscuridad y sombras.

– Cuando aparezca hay que unirlo a cualquier persona de nuestro lado para tenerlo bajo control, a medias, dudo que la unión no desate completos los lazos que lo unen con su nuevo "padre" por plantearlo de alguna manera, sino, no las veremos negras y de cuadritos.

– Yo lo único que espero, es que sea alguien a quien podamos tratar como escoria y no sentir piedad por él…

– Para eso siempre estará Azarel. Cuando regrese para decirte que ya dejó a Harry, sano y salvo, pregúntale de que lado está. Si te dice gris ya sabes que prefiere el cielo.

– ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

– Claro… –Celebriän se lanzó a los brazos de Gabriel sorprendiéndolo de sobremanera, pero, no lo rechazó, en vez de eso, lo envolvió en un abrazo consolador, sabía que desde pequeño lo único que había recibido era órdenes de cómo crecer o como mandar, y un ángel necesita es amor y cariño para no caer en un abismo de desesperación y termine acabando con su vida, desgraciadamente, él tenía que aceptar que era hijo del viento, pero, era demasiado joven como para entenderlo, mil años no te daban el entendimiento, que dos guerras frías, alocadas, y sedientas de sangre inocente, te dejaban en tu corazón y mente.-

– "Siempre he odiado mi reflejo y siempre lo haré…" –Dijo mirándose en el lago, se metió una mano en el bolsillo, y encontró un papel, lo sacó curioso, y lo abrió, ahora recordaba que era aquel curioso papel que le habían dejado mientras, hablaba con mister equis. Lo miró, no conocía ningún idioma que se le pareciera. Miró al agua de nuevo, y sintió como si esta se turbara en algún otro reflejo captado por la luz, pero, no había nada, así que omitió aquello, puso el papel encima del agua para que se reflejara, y alzó una ceja, ahora si se le parecía a algo…, volteó rápidamente, y allí había alguien viéndolo burlonamente.- ¿Y tú que quieres?

– Tranquilízate fiera, que no te vengo a dañar… ya no preguntes, me llamo Azarel, y vámonos… que hay un largo trecho que recorrer.

– ¿Qué¿Cómo que nos vamos?

– Si, te voy a llevar a la tierra…

– Celebriän me dijo que esperara aquí una semana, y eso fue hace tres días…

– Perfecto niño, cambio de planes, ahora levántate antes que pierda la paciencia.

– Azarel¿Podrías tener un poco más de delicadeza?

– ¿Celebriän!

– Si Harry soy yo…

– ¿Qué es esto?

– El te va a llevar a la tierra sin abrir un portal, por medio del purgatorio…

– ¿Del purgatorio? Pero ¿Eso no está demasiado cerca del infierno?

– Que inteligente… –Respondió el ángel de la muerte, Harry lo fulminó con la mirada.- Mira que bello, la copia de Gabriel… me voy¡ya!

– Harry, escúchame, estamos entre la espada y la pared y no es por presionarte, pero, necesito a Draco a la brevedad posible no importa si es amarrado y amordazado…

– Pero tengo que hablar con Lórien…

– Ya les dije venían de allá, te juro que en lo más rápido que se me permita Lórien estará allá contigo ¿Vale?

– Pero… –Azarel un poco harto, agarró a Harry de la mano y desaparecieron de allí en una humareda gris. Cuando llegaron al purgatorio, el moreno estaba fuertemente agarrado al pecho del ojiazul, al sentir tierra, se despegó poco a poco, tratando de mantener la humillación a un nivel manejable.-

– Por aquí, procura caminar rápido, y no mirar mucho…, un pequeño paseo antes de escupirte a la superficie, hablando figuradamente –Decía como un guía que tenía mucho que hacer y muy poco tiempo para desempeñarlo.- Pero, creo que ya has pasado por aquí, hasta caíste en la laguna Estigia, ahora, si te remojas allí solamente parecerás una pasa… –El Gryffindor andaba de brazos cruzados, huyendo de todo aquello, le traía demasiados malos recuerdos, el simple hecho de recordar como era torturado sin piedad y sin razón aparente.-

Cuando llegaron a la Laguna propiamente dicha, el moreno sintió como un oleaje de cosas desconocidas, pasaban por su cabeza, cuerpo y corazón, que lo hizo quedarse parado en medio, sin poder reaccionar, sentía como sus alas, batían en su interior por salir, aunque el pasme inicial no dejaba que ninguna parte motor/pensante se llevara a cabo, Azarel estaba tan perdido caminando que cuando se dio cuenta que no había nadie tras suyo siguiéndole, suspiró exasperado, y se devolvió para encontrarse a Harry, llorando por el ojo derecho, con un ala de ángel y otra de un dragón que representaba al signo malévolo del infierno, tenía una mano cubriendo su boca en un gesto de dolor y desagrado, mientras su otra mano rodeaba su pecho en un semi-abrazo.

– Despierta –Dijo dándole un zape en la cabeza de lo más animal, este movió la cabeza y se llevó una mano haciendo un gesto de dolor.- ¿Qué dije? Ahora no me sueltes la mano, que queda mucho camino en el que se ve la laguna… –Veinte minutos después.-

– ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?

– ¿Qué quieres?

– ¿Qué es de Celebriän?

– Soy su hermano…

– ¿Su hermano?

– Sí, por lo que veo, no conoces nada de él.

– Bueno, si nos ponemos a des-construir todo, sólo hemos tenido visitas políticas…, no hemos tenido tiempo de mucho.

– Como sea –Dijo haciendo que Harry fuera adelante con un jalón.-

– Dios¿Podrías ser un poco menos brusco?

– No…, en realidad no sé ni siquiera porque le dije que si al idiota de mi hermano.

– ¿Por qué es su hermano?

– Soy un ángel de la muerte, no me confundas con uno de esos sentimentalistas arcángeles…

– Bueno¡Que bien! –Ironía.- Otro a la lista. ¿Te crees el único que tienes severos problemas aquí?

– Cállate y sigue caminando…

– Eres un amargado.

– Para lo que me importa, lo que puedas decir tú.

– ¡Ja! –Dijo Harry, pero, no replicó más de la cuenta, ya que sabía que estaba en terreno desconocido, cierto que no le había dicho a Celebriän que ahora tenía sus collares¿Cómo se le pudo olvida semejante "tontería"? Siguió mirando la laguna con un sentimiento de que debía fundirse con ella, pero, Azarel en ningún momento lo soltó a sapiencias que podía tirarse en la laguna y quien sabe que desastre causaría un híbrido en proceso de adaptación. Estaba empezando a dudar del juicio de su hermano menor¿Cómo se le ocurría mandarlo sólo a su mundo después de haber pasado todo lo que pasó?-

Siguieron no supo cuanto tiempo pasó pero, el ángel lo volvió a detener de golpe.

– ¿Ahora que?

– Vuélvete a tu forma demoníaca.

– No.

– No te estoy preguntado Potter…

– Paciencia señor, paciencia –Dijo mosqueado, convirtiéndose en dark Harry, y sus alas de Dragón salieron, lo miró lo más frío que pudo, y el ángel negro sonrió irónicamente, era tan igual a Gabriel.-

– Bueno prosigamos –Dándole otro empujándole.-

– No me sigas empujando, ya me tienes harto –Indudablemente, estaba en su forma dark, y era indudable mente más prepotente de lo que normalmente era.-

– Idiota sigue caminando.

– ¿Por qué me mandaste a cambiar?

– Ya estamos más cerca del infierno que del cielo para poder llegar a la tierra, así, que es mejor que llegues con todas tus fuerzas porque no pienso regalarte ni una gota de energía…

– Nadie te la está pidiendo.

– Sigue caminando y cállate.

– No me da la gana de callarme, y si he de sacarte la paciencia lo haré.

– Si empiezas con eso no dudes que te desmayaré y no te darás cuenta de nada hasta que estés en la tierra, empieza a alzar el vuelo.

– ¿Para que?

– Sólo hazlo –Harry se elevó y el otro lo siguió, pasaron por encima de la laguna. Al moreno no le agradó mucho la idea de ver por el cielo aquellas aguas turbulentas, y arremolinadas, mientras la barca, iba a poca velocidad aplastando a aquellas almas plateadas, que alimentaban y saciaban las necesidades de aquellas macabras aguas que eran capaces de perderse a si mismas. Todos los que por desgracia habían caído dentro de la laguna, gemían, y lloraban, perdiéndose en aquel valle de lágrimas. Subió un poco más tratando de no ver hacia abajo lo cual era un poco imposible, ya que al horizonte el océano y el cielo parecían fundirse, en un perenne final.-

Después de aquello, todo empezó a ser agua, ya no había ningún pedazo de tierra, o alguna barca llevando al otro lado, parecía infinito, estaba ya mareado de ver tanta agua pero, a Azarel, dudaba que le preocupara eso, es más, tenía la plena certeza de que disfrutaba verlo sufrir a pesar que tenía de haberlo conocido pocos días, porque no tenía ni la menor idea de cuanto había pasado en aquella travesía por el purgatorio.

Se tuvo que detener y colocarse en suspensión, ya no podía dar ni una aleteada más, al menos que quisiera caer sin remedio, estaba demasiado cansado, pero, su estoico acompañante no parecía haberse enterado.

– ¿Por qué te detienes?

– Porque he llegado a mi límite, tenemos volando unas siete horas si es que mis cálculos no me fallan, aún no me acostumbro a volar tanto con ellas.

– Como podrás ver no hay ningún sitio en que nos podamos detener a descansar.

– Si ya me di cuenta, pero, he llegado a mi límite, como ya te dije.

– Que poco aguante tienes.

– Ya lo sé, no me lo tienes porque repetir. –El mayor lo sostuvo por la cintura.-

– Te llevaré solamente por cinco minutos, después verás como le haces –La oscuridad se fue cerniendo sin remedio, y Harry se había quedado dormido en brazos de Azarel, el cual reviró los ojos, y lo cargó como a un bebé, no lo despertaría, así podría ir más rápido, aunque la curiosidad, le picaba preguntándose ¿Por qué estaba tan cansado?

Pronto se divisó una pequeña grieta en la laguna, que no tenía agua, era como cuando Moisés había abierto los mares para que los esclavos pasaran a través de el. Descendió en picada hacía la grieta cuando sintió un jalón, y todo se volvió nada, estaban en un espacio incoloro, y sin forma, solamente un vacío.

– Bella durmiente, arriba… –Dijo burlón en ángel.-

– ¿Qué? –Preguntó sin saber muy bien que sucedía.-

– ¿Cómo que qué idiota? Llegamos –El ojiverde pasó una vista por todo el sitio.-

– ¿Qué es esto?

– A donde teníamos que llegar. Toma –Dijo dándole una cadena de oro, de unos once metros de largo, con un símbolo "infinito de tres puntas" Lo único que pudo hacer el moreno fue mirarlo con una cara de confusión, dado que ya no estaba en su forma Dark.- Abre el portal¿No creerás que lo voy a hacer yo? Si voy a la tierra lo haré en una forma digna, así que, rápido ¿Qué esperas¡Ushkale!

– Hay Dios –Dijo Harry rascándose la cabeza. Enrolló dos veces la cuerda para hacer un círculo más pequeño ya la tensó lo más que pudo, el signo de infinito, flotó tratando de destensar la cuerda, pero, luego se expandió perdiendo su infinita figura para convertirse en un círculo, afuera se veía un bosque oscuro y algo tétrico, soltó la cuerda, y Azarel cruzó el portal arrastrando a Harry con él, evitando que se arrepintiera.- ¿Hasta donde me piensas acompañar? Ya estoy en la tierra.

– Te voy a dejar a la mano de la primera persona que conozcas y que sepa que no te va a hacer nada, y que no harás nada por huir, mira que me costó traerte hasta aquí. Caminaron un poco más, y cuando el bosque dejó de ser menos denso, vieron como se alzaba un castillo imponente con todos los siglos del mundo adornando sus paredes. Harry sintió un vacío en su estómago, estaban en Hogwarts, tragó fuertemente, sus piernas flaqueaban.- Felicidades, estás muy bien ubicado, abriste el portal, justo en tu casa…

– Yo… –Dijo dando pasos para atrás, pero, Azarel lo jaló al frente.-

Una persona salía del castillo a tomar aire fresco, todo lo que había pasado no era nada bueno, se sentía demasiada sofoques, debía buscar algo con que descargar toda su adrenalina, o explotaría de la peor manera. Se estiró y respiró hondo, abrió los ojos, y vio dos personas paradas, una con unas alas de ángel negras, sus ojos azules brillaban peligrosamente, y el otro, estaba siendo agarrado, por el brazo obligándole a quedarse en el lugar, sus ojos verdes resplandecieron con miedo, no se sentía preparado, para nada.

Volteó el cuerpo, y quedó frente a frente, pasmado, con un humano luego de haber estado ausente por un año. Azarel sonrió oscuramente, sin dejar el cuerpo del pequeño ángel que tenía al frente, podía sentir su miedo, y aprensión, llenándole, saciándole, como ninguna otra cosa lo había logrado en años…

– Tú…

**TBC…**


	19. El punto del no regreso

**The call of the Angels**

**Summary: **Harry es llamado por los ángeles, para ser un guardián, aparece misteriosamente en un recinto secreto, donde tendrá que aprender a controlar sus miedos rabias y pesares, Los escritos del mar negro, han sido descubiertos, Voldemort consigue la inmortalidad, y alguien aparece para recordar momentos de dolor. Morir o vivir, todo por nada, Hermanos de sangre dada.

**Disclaimer: **Nada está hecho con ánimo de lucro, todo es de Rowling y a quien ella se los quiera dar, todo lo demás es mío (Entiéndase por trama y demás personajes).

**Explanations:** "comillas": Regresan a ser pensamientos.

--------------------.º.---------------------------------------.º.-----------------------

**Capítulo XIX: **El punto del no regreso.

– _Tú… _

– ¿Lo conoces? –Dijo apropósito.-

– Amb, pues… yo… eh, ah… amp… –Eso se llamaba elocuencia, lo que puede significar, estar tan pasmado que tu cerebro no puede buscar palabras que puedan llevar una coherencia lógica.-

– Tú elocuencia siempre me ha sorprendido.

– ¿Te molestaría soltarme? –Fue lo único que atinó a decir, y Azarel lo soltó haciéndole perder el equilibrio.-

– ¿Potter?

– Malfoy… –Atinó a decir.-

– Valla, miren, salgo a dar un paseo nocturno, y ¿A quien me encuentro? Lo sabía, todo el mundo se había preocupado por ti y yo sólo decía que el está muy tranquilo en otro lado… –Empezó a recriminarle, y el ángel de la muerte pudo ver como el miedo era sustituido por la ira.-

– Tranquilo… dudo que quieras matar por lo que regresaste.

– Creo que ya te puedes largar de aquí…

– Yo dije un persona confiable, no ha alguien al que le vallas a sacar los ojos a primer instante.

– ¿Y tú quien eres?

– Modera esa boca, mocoso… mira que te saco todos los años del mundo.

– Azarel, por favor, no… –Rogó el moreno.-

– ¡Humanos!

– Medio rarito tu amigo no.

– No es mi amigo, y cierto…

– Sabes que te puedo quitar la cabeza de un jalón y nadie se enteraría…

– ¿Y que pasa si yo te digo que me harías un favor?

– Me echaría a reír, Celebriän enloquecería.

– Lamento interrumpir tan amena conversación –Sarcasmo.- Pero, Potter ¿Por qué coño decidiste desaparecer por un año y de repente llegas otra vez tan campante? O cierto, se me olvidaba que eras el gran Harry Potter…

– Niño, cállate, no quiero tener que rendir cuentas si aquí la fiera destruye el castillo completo. Celebriän está loco ¿Mandarte aquí sólo? Cuando menos Uriel…

– A mí, nadie me manda a callar.

– Oh, enserio.

– Basta, Azarel, vamos a hablar con Dumbledore para que puedas irte, y yo pase hacer parte de tu extenso pasado. Malfoy, deja de dar lata ¿Quieres?

– Tu viajecito te puso más impertinente e insoportable.

– Andando… –Dijo Azarel jalándolo del brazo. El rubio empezó a andar tras ellos.-

– Y después me preguntan porque no quería venir.

– Engreído, su ego sobrepasará todo límite.

– Será la única vez que coincidamos en algo Azarel…

– ¿Cuál es el otro guardián? –Preguntó el ojiazul poniendo sus manos en la cintura sin dejar de caminar.-

– ¿Riddle?

– Ese, Lucifer es su guardián ¿No?

– Ehmm… según tengo entendido –Malfoy estaba muy curioso de las cosas que hablaban.-

– No te sorprendas si Celebriän ya dio el primer pitazo.

– Me ahorrará trabajo y preguntas absurdas –Llegó a la gárgola horrible, y suspiró sonoramente, cerró los ojos y puso una mano en la estatua, esta comenzó a hacer un chirrido avisando que se estaba abriendo.-

– Un descendiente de Hogwarts… ¿Qué más eres? –Preguntó Azarel revirando los ojos.-

– Cállate… –Dijo poniendo un pie en la escalera y empezando a subir, lentamente.-

– ¿Te tengo que cargar? –Preguntó el ángel de la muerte, y un leve sonrojo llegó a la cara del moreno, así que aceleró el paso a normal.-

– Le vas a dar el susto de muerte al Dumbledore –Dijo el rubio en forma burlesca.-

– ¿Por qué? –Preguntó Azarel.-

– Hay hasta una tumba en tu nombre.

– Me lo temía… –Respondió Harry.- Pero, bueno, ya saben que estoy vivo. Y no vengo a pasar unas vacaciones agradables aquí… espero que Celebriän sepa lo que hace.

– Te puedo asegurar que no lo hace, está dejando a la suerte muchas cosas, y yo dudo que el santo espíritu tenga tanto alcance…

– Deja de picarme la curiosidad que no te voy a preguntar –Dijo Harry molesto, y abrió la puerta sin siquiera tocar, allí estaban Severus Snape, y Albus Dumbledore el primero parado con las manos apoyado en la mesa, y el otro sentado con el rostro cansado.-

– Valla… –Fue lo único que dijo el ángel negro.- Que impresionante… –Snape Sacó su varita y le apuntó al extraño, el mayor lo que hizo fue revirar los ojos.-

– Baja eso –Mandó bajándosela Él, y mirándole en pos de has algo y hasta aquí llega.-

– Ya Azarel… dudo que hayamos venido a que tú pelees con el que se te pase por el frente simplemente porque no te conoce, que sepa yo, la premeditación y la ventaja, son faltas graves…

– Por Merlín bendito Harry… –Dijo el director levantándose, pero cuando lo iba a tocar Azarel lo alejó.-

– No lo toque –Indicó cortante colocando al moreno tras él.-

– ¿Puedo preguntar quien es usted?

– No, no puede, simplemente mantenga sus manos lejos de él.

– ¡Azarel! –Dijo molesto.-

– Hablaré ahora mismo con Celebriän, si no te mandan un guardián yo mismo me quedaré un ángel tocado por manos humanas. Tal vez seas un pedante, pero, no vas a perder tu divinidad por algo estúpido.

– ¿El ángel de la muerte? –Preguntó confundido el pocionista.-

– Sabe de nosotros, eso es algo que no me esperaba.

– ¿Qué está intentando decir? –Preguntó Snape enfrascándose en una discusión bastante fuerte con Azarel, Harry sólo miraba anonadado.-

– ¡Ya basta! –Gritó el moreno, todo el mundo lo miró, hasta Draco, el cual estaba a punto de irse.- Escuchen, Azarel ¿No dijiste que cuando me dejaras aquí te ibas? ¿Profesor Snape? No lo veía nunca siguiéndole el juego. Profesor Dumbledore, yo le voy a explicar todo, pero, necesito que sea a solas.

– Está bien Harry… Severus, llévate a nuestro acompañante y dile a los elfos que lo atienda, señor Malfoy, sabe que está prohibido merodear de noche pero, vuelve a tu sala común…

– Viejo, lo toca y lo sabré y tú –Dijo señalándole con el dedo.- No te dejes.

– Tranquilícese. Juro no tocarlo.

_Cuando se quedaron solos. _

– Escuche profesor, yo vengo aquí porque una guerra está apunto de estallar y a afectarnos a todos por igual. Vengo en representación de las cortes celestiales…

– ¿De las cortes celestiales?

– ¿Los ángeles? No me pregunte, no sé mucho, pero, viene feo, y yo tengo que llevar al príncipe de la tierra al paraíso para que sea coronado antes que ellos lo agarren primero… –Dumbledore estaba incrédulo ¿Un rey mundial de los humanos? Es decir alguien que los gobernaba a todos por igual.-

– Voy a preguntarte algo, pero, no me lo tomes a mal, ¿Qué eres ahora?

– Un Isil de las cortes celestiales… –Este al ver la cara de Dumbledore.- Soy un ser que se encarga de velar eternamente por las creaciones de Dios.

– Eternamente.

– Sí… ahora soy inmortal, si quiere más información un ángel… bueno, un híbrido, pero, paso más tiempo siendo un humano, así que una quimera… –El anciano alzó una ceja en señal de no entendimiento.- Lo que soy yo no importa… es importante que estén preparado puesto que usted es el cabecilla de la orden del fénix y lo más seguro es que le toque a usted recibir órdenes de los próximos ataques para que estén preparados, si a Shamiel le da la gana de pelear, vendrá el príncipe de los elfos, y los tres restantes de los guardianes, ellos tres se quedarán aquí vigilando los límites del castillo…

– ¿Podrías explicarme todo con detalles? Es algo confuso para mí…

– Por supuesto, creo que podemos volver a sentarnos, esto puede que terminemos en la mañana…

– Hermione ¿Hasta cuando piensas estar allí?

– Hasta que termine Ron, ya me falta poco para saber donde está Harry… ahora no me voy a ir a dormir.

– Está bien, te acompañaré… ¿Qué sucede si no lo consigues?

– Significa que está muerto –Dijo tragando audiblemente, y con la voz apagada.-

– Tengamos fe en que no será así, Harry no puede estar muerto, Herm…

– Yo sé que no está muerto, aún puedo sentirlo a mi lado, su sonrisa, su compañía que era lo único que me sacaba de mi empecinamiento por los estudios, sabes yo le debo mucho a él, además, siempre quise un hermano, alguien en que poder confiar, y la vida me regaló dos preciosos tesoros, tú y él, y ahora, Él está quien sabe donde… –Dijo empezando a llorar, Ron se movió a la otra silla y la abrazó dejando que llorara en su pecho. Cada lágrima que brotaba de sus ojos le quemaba.-

– Por primera vez en la vida quiero creer en lo que dijo el maldito hurón y que vamos a estar muy molestos con Harry porque desapareció y está muy bien en otro lado.

– A mí no me importa donde está simplemente quiero volver a verlo, no me importa si por cinco minutos… –Una luz roja brilló encima de la mesa, y Granger se separó limpiándose las lágrimas cuando miró se pasmó.-

– ¿Qué sucede preciosa?

– Dice… dice que…

– ¿Qué?

– Esto… debe haber un error.

– ¡Hermione!

– Harry está en el castillo…

– ¡QUE!

– Pero, eso no es posible… ¿Se perdió aquí en el castillo y nosotros ni cuenta?

– No creo que…

– Será mejor buscar el mapa del merodeador –Dijo Hermione acomodando todo con magia, salió corriendo seguida por Ron el cual estaba preocupado, si de verdad su amigo estaba en el castillo ¿Por qué no había ido a buscarlos? ¿Lo había tenido todo este tiempo el lord? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Diría la enfermería?-

**Seis de la mañana.**

– Eso es todo lo que pasó… –Dijo Harry levantándose.-

– Ahora se donde estuvo Tom, todo el tiempo que desapareció.

– Eso ya no importa, Él es caso perdido, su guardián lo llevó a la oscuridad, y ahora es un demonio.

– ¿Tú también no lo eres?

– Yo soy nadie señor, no pertenezco a ningún lugar… Me voy a quedar aquí el tiempo que dure en encontrar al príncipe de la tierra.

– ¿Seguirás estudiando?

– Eso se lo dejo a su criterio…

– Vuelve a tu vida normal, simplemente diremos que unos mortífagos te habían capturado…

– ¿Por un año sin entregarme a Voldemort? Mejor no diga nada, simplemente que yo regresé sin recordar nada de lo que sucedió, no se preocupe –Apuntó secamente, tocó su frente mientras cerraba sus ojos, y su vestuario cambió al de Hogwarts.- ¿Dónde están Sirius y Remus?

– Ayer fue luna llena Harry… Llamaré a un elfo para que te de una habitación, puesto que tenemos a ese hombre tan peligroso será mejor que duermas solo para evitar que las personas te toquen.

– Me disculpo por el comportamiento de Azarel, es así…

– Micki… –Llamó el director.-

– ¿Si profesor señor Director?

– Lleva al señor a una de las habitaciones y déjalo allí, si se le ofrece algo dáselo –El elfo hizo un reverencia.-

– Señor, siga a micki, micki le enseñará el camino –El ángel salió sin mirar atrás, no se sentía nada bien, especialmente por tener que comportarse como el antiguo Harry, suspiró cerrando los ojos, cuando salió, dos personas se detuvieron de correr una tenía un pergamino desgastado y los ojos lagrimosos, el moreno abrió los ojos, y se encontró con la mirada azul y castaña de sus amigos, eso lo dejó sin aliento por algunos minutos, jamás pensó encontrárselos tan pronto… tenían el mapa del merodeador… ahora entendía como lo habían conseguido.-

– ¿Harry eres tú? –Preguntó temerosa Hermione, este asintió, y la Gryffindor se le fue a tirar encima pero, el ojiverde se alejó temiendo las represarías de Azarel si se enteraba que una humana y no sabía si lo de ser Sangre Muggle influía aún más.- ¿Qué sucede?

– Lo lamento Herm… –Dijo pasando una mano sin tocar la mejilla de la castaña.- ¿Podríamos hablar más tarde?

– Pero.

– No he dormido en dos días Mione.

– No lo puedo creer, el hurón tenía razón –Dijo Ron herido.-

– Dudo que Malfoy haya acertado algo Ron, hay muchas explicaciones, pero, necesito dormir…

– Espero que sean buenas…

– Por aquí señor Harry Potter.

– Lo lamento –Dijo en un gemido ahogado que no llegó a los oídos de sus antiguos amigos, sabía que los había perdido, justo el día que desapareció, sabía que ya nada iba a ser igual.-

**Doce del medio día, colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. **

Sus ojos volvieron a abrirse… se encogió más en la cama donde estaba, aquel conjuro lo había hecho dormir como un bebé pero, ahora todo estaba re potenciado, hasta sus miedos, en su cabeza un pensamiento hilarante, rondaba, ¿Cómo haría para ver la ingle de Draco Malfoy? Se levantó pesadamente y fue al baño. Cuando estuvo aseado y vestido, escuchó que el cuadro que custodiaba su cuarto, estaba pelando con mucha gente afuera.

Abrió la puerta, y todos cayeron dentro, el moreno se cruzó de brazos, no lo podía creer hasta Azarel estaba en el costal de los "caídos".

– ¿Puedo preguntar…? –Pero no pudo terminar porque los brazos de Sirius estaban rodeándolo en un abrazo que lo empezó a asfixiar.-

– ¡Humano idiota! ¡No lo toques! –Dijo Azarel, levantándose entre tanto humano.-

– Estaba tan preocupado por ti Harry –Dijo obviando totalmente al ángel de la muerte, el cual cada vez estaba más cabreado.-

– Sirius, No… no puedo… puedo, respirar… –Dijo entrecortado Sirius lo soltó y Harry empezó a toser.- Aire… –Pero ahora era la castaña quien lo abrazaba, no tan efusivamente como Sirius pero, con igual potencia, entonces algo bombeó en su corazón.-

– Joder niña, quítatele de encima…

– Y tú, reacciona –Dijo dándole un zape.-

– Quince metros alejados de mí, se los imploro… –Dijo llegando al mueble y enterró la cabeza en sus manos, las barreras que en el paraíso eran invisibles allí se alzaron azules y rojas rodeándolo totalmente, su empatía había funcionado, ayer estaba demasiado conmocionado y todo había vuelto a _su_ normalidad.-

– Celebriän me advirtió de esto, su empatía…

– ¿Harry es empata? –Preguntó Hermione un tanto atontada.-

– Sí –Cortó secamente.- ¡Lárguense de aquí!

– ¡Es mi ahijado! No le he visto por un año no me voy a ir de aquí… –Los ojos de Azarel se volvieron dos témpanos de hielo que sacó a todo el mundo de la habitación, pero, antes que se alejaran.-

– ¡Tú! El hombre lobo, tú si te puedes quedar… –Anunció y Lupin arqueó una ceja apoyándose en su bastón.-

– ¿Qué tengo yo de diferente? –Preguntó una vez que la puerta estuvo cerrada.-

– Eres un mitad lobo, Harry no te sentirá con intensidad, ya puedes bajar las barreras…

– ¿Por qué aquí si se ven? –Dijo el ojiverde flotando en medio de la habitación envuelto en círculos de varios colores.-

– Porque eso no es normal aquí, un empata humano, no puede bloquear sus poderes –Explicó rápidamente el ojiazul, mientras que unía sus palmas para luego colocarlas a cada lado el espejo.-

– ¡DEMENTE INCOSCIENTE! –Gritó Azarel sobresaltando a Harry el cual cayó pesadamente en el piso, y a Remus el cual saltó en su asiento.-

– ¿Azarel?

– No idiota…, Batman.

– ¿Qué sucede? ¿Aún estás en el mundo humano? –Dijo arrugando el ceño en perfecta incomprensión.- ¿Y Harry?

– Tirado en el piso.

– ¡Sí! ¡Gracias a ti! –Dijo sobándose la espalda aún dolorido.-

– ¿Está bien?

– Si, solamente se cayó… ¿Puedo saber porque mandaste a un suicidio a tu custodiado?

– ¿Un suicidio? –Preguntaron Celebriän y Harry a la vez.-

– Claro, su empatía, aquí no puede andar con esas barreras que ocupan un kilómetro de espacio, sin que nadie lo vea extraño, aparte ¿Estar siendo constantemente tocado por humanos?

– El tiene sangre humana, no veo el problema.

– Típico, no me diga que tú también crees en eso que dejó papá.

– ¿Me estás llamando para decirme eso?

– Te estoy llamando, para informarte que ya esto llegó a una rencilla personal con un humano y me voy a quedar –Recordando que aún tenía que hacerle la vida miserable a ese ojos negros.- Y ¿No me dijiste que te llamara cuando estuviera establecido? Pues perfecto, ahora podemos decir adiós…

– Harry…

– ¿Qué sucede Celebriän? –Preguntó molesto el moreno.-

– ¿Estás bien?

– Lo tan perfectamente que pueda estar cuando estás a punto de perder toda tu sociabilidad por aparecer así como así…

– Entonces, bueno, trata de mantenerte en contacto…

– Espera…

– ¿Qué sucede?

– ¿Puedo pedirte que de digas a Lórien que estoy bien?

– Claro, que sí… –Y la imagen se desvaneció del espejo.-

– Bien, te dejo –Anunció con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro.- Tengo que torturar a nadie.

– ¿Qué vas a que? –Preguntó preocupado.-

– A torturar a alguien.

– ¿Qué estás loco? ¿A quien?

– Aún no sé su nombre, pero, tiene ojos negros… fue el que me apuntó ayer con la varita, y me debe muchas…

– ¿A Snape?

– ¿Se llama así?

– Severus Snape –Respondió Harry.-

– Mejor… ahora me voy, espero que te la pases bien con el lobito, cuídate… –Dijo en pos de ironía.-

– Grrr… –Dijo tratando de lanzarle algo, pero, huyó y su mirada cayó en Remus.- Perdón…

– ¿Qué tanto a pasado? –Preguntó Remus preocupado.- Pensábamos que Voldemort te tenía, viera como Sirius estaba al borde del colapso.

– Te juro que no fue mi idea desaparecer, y no pasé un año agradable… hasta morí dos veces.

– ¡¿Qué!

– Te puedo explicar todo.

– Pues, aquí estoy para escucharte –A Remus si le soltó todo lo que no le contó al director, como se convirtió en lo que era hora, el martirio de vivir en aquel lugar, la guerra que estaba por explotar, que tenía un hermano, que había conocido a sus padres y había estado con ellos, por unos poco momentos, las pruebas, hasta que llegó al príncipe, Remus le hizo una pregunta.- Harry, ¿Quién es? –Allí estaba la pregunta del millón de lochas.- ¿Quién es aquel que merece gobernar a todos los humanos y magos?

– Pues…

– ¿Lo conozco?

– Si… tiene mi misma edad…

– ¿Quién?

– Es…

– ¿Me voy a arrepentir si lo sé?

– No tengo ni la menor idea, no sé si se comporta así porque de verdad es así o es una simple máscara. Es Draco…

– ¿Malfoy?

– Aún no es seguro, aunque Miguel dijo que en su ingle tenía una marca con una cruz invertida…

– ¿Están seguros es decir ese niñito mimado de papá? ¿Gobernándonos? ¿Qué saldrá de allí?

– No lo sé, jamás conocí al pasado rey, puesto que se suicidó.

– Lucius aún está vivo.

– No, eso no es por lazos de sangre filiales, no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo es, pero, parece que Draco se está tornando el anticristo, es decir, que el control pase hacer de los demonios.

– ¿Y tú que pintas aquí?

– Yo al caer en la laguna Estigia me debí haber vuelto un ángel, pero, como tenía una maldición encima me convertí en un híbrido… un híbrido es lo único que puede abrir la puerta del Pandemonium, existen dos, el arcángel Gabriel y yo, otra persona que puede cruzar fronteras es el anticristo, que en este caso sería Malfoy. Yo ya dije que no me iba a dejar sin dar pelea, Gabriel es caso perdido, odia a los demonios, y bueno, el "pequeño" rey está "indefenso" Aunque Lucifer, lo usará como último recurso en todo caso que no me pueda tener a mí.

– Te puedo entender perfectamente, mamá era devota católica… y pues, por ende se todo lo referente a lo de las rencillas… ¿Y el ángel que vino contigo de que lado está?

– No lo sé, a veces pienso que del cielo, pero, es tan… incomprensible.

– Déjame decirle algo, si le vas a contar esto a Sirius será mejor que omitas las partes peligrosas, a, si, tampoco le digas que estuviste oficialmente muerto dos veces… –Harry se abrazó a Remus y empezó a temblar mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, necesitaba desahogarse el hombre lobo lo acogió en sus brazos y dejó que llorara todo lo que su cuerpo le pidiera, mientras le hacía cariños en el cabello.-

– Perdón, sé que llorar no soluciona nada pero…

– No te justifiques, eres un émpata y todo el mundo aquí estaba eufórico por tu regreso. Por cierto ¿Qué piensas hacer con Malfoy?

– No he pensado en eso, déjame llegar.

– Pues, bienvenido a casa.

– Gracias, no sabes la felicidad que me produce escuchar eso, Remus, pensé que había perdido mi hogar, y con ellos mi identidad, pero, creo que nada a cambiado, inclusive mi odio hacía los Malfoy's sigue intacto

– Deberías tener un poco más de cuidado Harry…

– Lo tendré presente ¿Podemos ir a comer?

– ¿Al gran comedor?

– Dumbledore ya debe haber dado la noticia de mi regreso, así que ¿Qué más da? Cuando menos espero que Voldemort no se entere aún…

– Estarás bien…

– Él también es otro guardián Remus… es decir, tiene ventaja sobre todos ustedes, el es un inmortal, por eso, es que no lo mató cuando la magia de mamá le devolvió la maldición.

– No fue Lily Harry, fuiste tú…

– Yo sólo he sido un maldito atravesado.

– No hables así, creo que ellos te dejaron bien claro que prefirieron que tu vivieras a ellos, en todo caso que sea cierto que viste a tus padres, Harry, no te auto-castigues por cosas que ya no tienen sentido, ahora tienes mucho en que pensar y el pasado no hará nada bueno más que traerte más mortificaciones de las normales.

– Te diera la razón, pero, es algo intrínsico en mí, si yo no hubiera nacido, otro hubiera sido, así que no me tengo porque sentir la gran cosa, por eso te digo que solo he estado en el momento menos indicado todo el tiempo, y mi suerte suele ser enorme.

– Si quieres que te diga lo que pienso Harry, lo tuyo no es suerte, es esmero y dedicación.

– ¿Dedicación? Claro… –Exclamó quedamente, mientras se iba al gran comedor.

Harry, entró en el gran comedor, y como esperaba todas las miradas cayeron sobre él, sabría Dios que cosas habría dicho el viejo loco, cerró su mente impenetrable, y caminó como si nada de nada estuviera pasando, y se sentó al lado de Azarel, en la mesa de los profesores, puesto, que esa silla estaba allí para él.

– ¿Por qué todo el mundo me tiene que mirar? –Preguntó a Azarel mortificado.-

– Eres el centro de atención… –Le respondió satíricamente, el único que comía tranquilamente era Malfoy, mucho le había costado sacárselo de la cabeza para que ahora, volviera y aún peor, Harry movió la vista hacía el profesor Snape, el cual cada vez que podía fulminaba a Azarel, el cual lo que hacía era divertirse a montones con la actitud del hombre, pero, sabía que podía llegar a ser exasperante por lo tanto, a lo mejor sería el que lograra sacar de aquel estado permanente de estoicismo a Severus, luego miró disimuladamente a los estudiantes, todos murmurando cosas que posiblemente salían de toda realidad existente, Gryffindor, Hupplepuff, Ravenclaw y así, su martirio, Slytherin, la cabeza más llamativa, Draco Malfoy, la persona que debía tener toda su atención y aún así, ni siquiera acercarse quería ¿No era mejor que se lo hubiesen raptado? Ahora que se daba cuenta era muy parecido a Lórien tal vez demasiado, para su propia salud. Decidió meterse en su comida, era lo mejor, aunque sinceramente no tenía hambre.-

¿En que acabaría todo aquello? Ya no se podía ir hacia atrás, muchas piedras habían sido dejadas en el camino, y si no puedes seguir corriendo te tendrás que encaramar, como decía aquel popular dicho, aún el sol se colaba entre las sombras que se cernían cada vez más en el destino de todos aquellos vivientes que tendrían la desdicha de vivir la tercera y posiblemente, la última, guerra por el control de los eternos "_Superpowers_" y el omnipresente _Astral line_…

**TBC…**


	20. Revelaciones

**The call of the Angels**

**Summary: **Harry es llamado por los ángeles, para ser un guardián, aparece misteriosamente en un recinto secreto, donde tendrá que aprender a controlar sus miedos rabias y pesares, Los escritos del mar negro, han sido descubiertos, Voldemort consigue la inmortalidad, y alguien aparece para recordar momentos de dolor. Morir o vivir, todo por nada, Hermanos de sangre dada.

**Disclaimer: **Nada está hecho con ánimo de lucro, todo es de Rowling y a quien ella se los quiera dar, todo lo demás es mío (Entiéndase por trama y demás personajes).

**Explanations:** "comillas": Regresan a ser pensamientos.

--------------------.º.---------------------------------------.º.-----------------------

**Capítulo XX: **Revelaciones.

– Harry… Harry –Llamaban al moreno.- ¡Harry James Potter Evans levanta tu cabeza y voltea a ver! –El aludido volteó aún medio dormido, y se encontró con Celebriän en el espejo, este volvió a acostarse murmurando algo como "No se podía esperar hasta mañana".- ¡Harry!

– ¡Que¿No ves que duermo?

– Si ya me doy cuenta, me costó media hora levantarte.

– A sí, que eras tú… ¿Qué quieres? –Preguntó hundiéndose en la almohada, una semana que ni se presentaba y hoy que se había trasnochado lo paraban.-

– Te han pedido un favor…

– Ajá ¿De… –Dijo en el limbo de nuevo.-

– ¿Presta atención quieres?

– Que bonitas nubecitas, si… al… –Dijo durmiéndose.-

– ¡HARRY!

– ¡Que! –Exclamó levantándose.-

– Hasta que por fin…

– ¿Qué coño quieres Celebriän? son las cuatro de la mañana y me acosté hace dos horas…

– Que te pidieron un favor, la reina Celestine…

– ¿Qué pasó con ella? –Preguntó levantándose y colocándose frente al espejo, el ángel vio que tenía sobre su cuello el fénix que había perdido, pero, prefirió no preguntar nada.-

– Dice, que vallas al fondo del lago, allá en Hogwarts y que hables con las sirenas, dile que vienes de su clan, y pregunta que posición va a tomar en esta guerra.

– ¿Yo vocero de las cortes sirenias de allá¿Celestine se volvió loca? Yo he estado con las sirenas de aquí y lo primero que intentarán es matarme…

– Me dijo que tú sabrías manejar la situación.

– ¿Por qué me mandan en pro de predicamentos?

– Es si quieres, serían más aliados… ¿Qué ha sucedido con el príncipe?

– Ni me le he acercado ¿Qué hago¿Voy lo agarro por un brazo y desaparezco con él?

– Claro que no…, no podemos tomar medidas tan drásticas, sino, los demonios podrían tener más ventaja.

– Tengo sueño ¿No puedes hablar mañana?

– Nunca vamos a coincidir y a esta hora es la única que no estoy ocupado.

– Bueno¿Ya me dijiste todo?

– Si.

– ¿Me vas a dejar dormir?

– ¿Qué le digo a Celestine?

– Dile que si… –Apuntó derrotado.-

– Que tengas bonitos sueños –Dijo desapareciendo, y el moreno se volvió a tirar en su cama, quedándose dormido de insofacto.-

Hace dos semanas que había vuelto, Angelina en uno de esos días le preguntó si iba a seguir siendo el buscador y este le respondió que lo pensaría, total, habían ganado la copa sin él el año pasado y no le parecía justo quitar al nuevo buscador, pero, Ron que ahora era el guardián, dijo que el cazador de Gryffindor era un fiasco, y si no fuera por las Quaffles metidas jamás hubieran ganado y Harry tuvo que aceptar, después que el propio buscador le dijera que le estaba agradecido si tomaba el papel.

Si pasamos por el resto del Staff, Azarel y Sirius parecían cortados por la misma mano, y habían hecho todo lo posible por acabar con Severus desde el día que el ángel oscuro descubrió que tenían algo en común "Molestar lo más que se pueda a Snivellus", mientras que Remus, se había convertido en el verdugo de los dos, parecía que el ojiazul había reemplazado a James Potter, en cierta manera, ya que volvían a ser los tres merodeadores, Harry pensaba, ya que no sé había atrevido a comentarlo en voz alta que Sirius y Azarel eran un dolor de cabeza permanente. Pero, lo bueno era que Remus estaba allí para mediar.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien, era divertido ver como el lupino los reñía y los dos terminaban postrado en su túnica, mientras Remus trataba de escapar, así que se podía decir que Azarel con los que les caía era un ser "humano" más que reía, ser divertía, y cuidaba a sus amigos, supuso que la soledad hacía mella en cualquier tipo de ser que pudiera sentir, y ya tenía mucho tiempo.

Si hablamos de cómo se había desarrollado Harry en su antiguo medioambiente con su nuevo yo, nada bien, se puede constatar, y hablar con el heredero de los Malfoy's aún menos… ya estaba empezando a frustrarse, pero, ya le llegaría una oportunidad, sólo esperaba que no fuera mucho…

2

Caminaba por el lago ¿Qué más podía hacer un sábado? Sus amigos estaban en Hogsmeade, celebrando que llevaban un año, juntos y Él, no iba a estar de lamparita. Sirius, estaba con Azarel sabía Dios donde, Remus, había salido de viaje, había empezado una travesía para encontrar la cura a su enfermedad, puesto que Harry le había dicho que con sus poderes y una piedra que se encontraba cerca de los volcanes Hawaianos, había una piedra que podía contrarrestar el veneno del lobo, y sin esperar mucho. A sapiencias que sólo eran esperanzas partió. Así que sólo quedaba él, y su soledad. Miró el lago, y el sol pegó directo, al igual que la brisa movió sus cabellos, a la par que se colocaba una mano en la frente para tapar el maravilloso sol que había salido. Sonriendo como pocas veces hacía. Tenía que ir donde las sirenas.

Suspiró, y empezó a quitarse la ropa, solo dejó el pantalón y se tiró de cabeza al lago, sacó la cabeza y se sacudió el cabello, haciendo que el agua salpicara por todos lados, y se convirtió en su forma animaga, pero en vez de irse a las profundidades del océano se quedó en la orilla con la cara recostada entre los brazos sintiendo todo de diferente manera. Aunque esa tranquilidad no le duró mucho ya que una vocecita le decía que bajara, que lo había prometido, con un gruñido, empezó a descender.

Doscientos, Cuatrocientos, Ochocientos, Mil y quien sabe cuantos metros hacía abajo estaba, se detuvo mirando todo, en su frente una pequeña luz brilló proveniente de la frente del moreno, todo se iluminó tenuemente. Y siguió el camino.

Cuando llegó a una parte que estaba alumbrada, se anduvo con cuidado. Y nadó hasta el castillo real, impresionante pensó molesto.

– _¿A dónde crees que vas! _–Escuchó Harry entendiendo a medias, el mensaje, jamás sería bueno en ningún otro idioma que no fuera su materno.-

– _Vengo… _"¿Cómo se decía?"

– _¿Quién demonios es usted? _

– _Me llamo Harry, y quiero _hablar _con su rey. _

– ¿Qué le hace pensar que le llevaré?

– Por favor, la reina Celestine tiene un mensaje.

– ¿La reina!

– Si, la reina.

– Venga conmigo… –Cuando llegaron a las instalaciones del castillo, a un lugar donde estaba un tritón de aspecto amenazante, sus uñas amarillas al igual que sus ojos, y su piel verdosa, Harry pensó que nada bueno saldría de eso, tenía suerte si lograba salir con vida de allí.- _Señor, aquí está un chico que viene de parte de la reina Celestine. _

– _¿De Celestine?_

– _Parece que es el príncipe, tiene que ver su cola, no posee ningún clan_ –Le susurró en la oreja al tritón, y este lanzó la vista disimulada hacia Harry el cual esperaba afuera.-

– _Ese niño ¿Qué demonios hace aquí? _–Susurró molesto.-

– _Ya le dije, tiene un mensaje urgente de la reina Celestine._

– ¡La _bruja esa me manda algo semejante!_ –Se levantó y llegó a donde el moreno, y lo agarró por el brazo sobresaltándole.- _¿Qué demonios quieres en este mundo?_

– _Lamento… _

– _¡Ustedes las sirenas del otro mundo no lamentan nada! _

– _Señor… _

– _¡QUE! _

– _¿Me podría dejar terminar una frase? _–Preguntó por encima de los gritos del Tritón, este se calló mirando asesinamente a Harry.- _No vengo aquí porque quiero molestar, en realidad estoy haciendo un favor, de la reina Celestine. Manda a preguntar. _

– _¡Ya sé que te manda la bruja esa! Que hechiza a los hombres con su canto y luego los aniquila sin importar que raza. _

– _Se… _

– _¡QUÉ! _–Harry suspiró molesto, estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.-

– ¿Me deja hacer la pregunta y luego desapareceré de su vista por toda la eternidad?

– Haz la maldita pregunta y después veremos si quedas vivo…

– Ella sólo quiere preguntar ¿Qué papel tomará en la guerra que se avecina¿Está enterado no? El mundo Sirenio es bueno para predecir.

– ¡Ja¿Nos quiere manipular? Ni yo ni mi gente tomaremos partido en esa estúpida guerra…

– Eso es todo… hee, me podría soltar.

– ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Voy a preguntar yo algo ¿Quién eres?

– Un vocero de su reina primogénita, solamente…

– Eres un animago… ¿Cómo coño tienes esa cola?

– ¡No lo sé¡Ahora déjame ir! –Empezando a caer presa del miedo, había sentido una presencia conocida que no le traía buenos recuerdo… necesitaba huir de allí.-

– Pérdida de tiempo crío… largo de aquí… –Lo soltó bruscamente y se fue a sentar mirándolo.-

– "No me lo tenía que decir…" –Pensó el moreno molesto, y se lanzó a la retirada, el sireno aún miraba pensante y el guardia le preguntó.-

– _¿Por qué lo dejó ir? _

– _Puedo contra las sirenas, Nickel… más no puedo contra los ángeles_ –Subió la cabeza prepotente.- _No es bueno buscarse enemigos así…_

3

Malfoy había decidido quedarse, no le apetecía ir a Hogsmeade, especialmente porque ese maldito dolor de cabeza había regresado, y le estaba matando, así que necesitaba aire fresco y un analgésico. Por eso había decidido ir al haya del lago, se había sentado, el ambiente lo había relajado, hasta que alguien le hizo pegar un pequeño bote de donde estaba, por el chapoteo del agua, cuando vio una cabeza negra, se acercó casi hasta meterse en el lago.

Harry se volteó, y quedó frente a frente con ¡MALFOY¡Joder! Pasó por su mente, es que eso se llamaba destino¿Qué no podía ser otra persona de las dos mil que había en el castillo? Algo le hizo recordar que todos estaban en Hogsmeade.

– ¿Potter?

– Eso parece ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Esto es de dominio público idiota… ¿Y tú que haces en el lago?

– ¿Nado?

– Aja… –Dijo en pos de yo nací ayer.-

– ¿Qué quieres? –Preguntó alejándose pero el rubio puso sus pálidas manos en los brazos evitando que se alejara más.-

– Una pregunta.

– Malfoy, suéltame…

– No Potter, no lo haré, tengo una pregunta y sé que tu tienes la respuesta, primero¿Sabes que mi madre murió? Perfecto, después de esto, escucha –Dijo sin soltarle, había agarrado a Harry desprevenido, Draco vio un reflejo blanco en el agua y el ojiverde sacó su blanca cola del agua.-

– ¿No vas a preguntar? –Preguntó sabiendo que su cola lo distraería.-

– ¿Qué demonios? –Dijo anonadado, preguntó soltándole.- ¡Con un demonio Potter!

– Dime ¿Qué quieres?

– ¿Eres una sirena?

– Es una de mis formas animagas. ¿Qué me ibas a preguntar? –Dijo mientras guardaba un espacio prudente como un pez que se sentía amenazado.-

– He tenido unos dolores de cabeza, mis oídos sangran y tú de repente apareces… ¿Te sugiere algo? –El moreno no dijo nada¿Sus oídos sangraban? De repente sintió algo que le hizo subir un escalofrío por su espalda, de nuevo, éste se transformó en humano y salió del agua rápidamente, tenía el pantalón todo mojado, agarró la ropa y el brazo del rubio a pesar de sus protestas, en última instancia sacaría sus alas.-

– Si aprecias tu vida, no te detengas… –Le calló Harry jalándole con un poco más de fuerza. Un hombre de no más de veintiún años estaba flotando tapado con una capucha, y lo único que se veía era su macabra sonrisa que sus labios denotaban. Era demasiado inteligente para su propio bien, no importaba, ya lo había tenido una vez y lo volvería a ser, jamás se había sentido tan estimulado en su vida, esa sangre bajando lentamente recorriendo su cuerpo, sus ojos casi muerto suplicando, ahora sería más divertido, puesto, que era inmortal, lo haría sufrir infinitamente.-

Llegaron al cuarto del moreno y este cerró la puerta de un golpe, tirando al rubio en uno de los muebles.

– ¿Puedo preguntar que carajos te pasa?

– Es inconcebible… no tengo ni un mes aquí y ya localizaron, pero claro ¿Era mucho pedir?

– ¡Potter!

– ¡Joder Malfoy¡Cállate y tú no sales de aquí hasta que yo diga!

– ¿Qué te crees?

– Sólo quédate allí sentado, tengo que ir a ser una cosa… –Dijo encerrándose en el baño, puso un conjuro insonorizador. Y empezó a cambiarse de ropa. Mientras que Draco, se levantó para desobedecer a Harry, pero, cuando iba a salir.-

– Creo que te dijeron que te quedaras allí quieto… –Pronunció uno de los millones cuadros de Merlín que se distribuían por el castillo.-

– Como si me importara.

– Chico yo que tú le haría caso…

– ¿Por qué habría de oír a un cuadro?

– Porque tengo muchos más años que tú, ahora, siéntate, igual no podrás salir, aquí no entrar nadie a excepción del ojos azules ese, sin permiso de Harry…

– Maldito Potter.

– Todo un Malfoy… –Refirió Merlín socarrón, escuchó un gruñido por parte del rubio.-

4

Mientras Harry estaba con su traje negro su antiguo uniforme de colegio, porque no tenía pensado usar el uniforme de guardián lo había visto, y… ¡Él no usaría eso! Cuando menos no en voluntad propia… apareció una daga, y se hizo un corte que pasó por toda la palma y la colocó rápidamente por el espejo llenándolo de una sangre que se devolvía a la mano del moreno cerrando la herida. Y empezó a murmurar cosas sin sentido.

– ¿Harry? –Preguntó la persona al otro lado del espejo.-

– ¡Si Harry! –Dijo burlesco.-

– ¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó con voz preocupada, dudaba infinitamente a que lo estaba llamando para saludar.-

– ¡Gabriel¡Hay demonios!

– ¡QUE?

– ¡Que hay demonios en este colegio!

– Eso es…

– No me digas que es imposible, fueron cinco demonios nivel 1 y el que los lideraba no tengo ni la menor idea de que nivel era… pero, me hizo sentir escalofríos… es como si ya le conociera… fue la cosa más horrible, y aparte estaba Malfoy de atravesado tuve que agarrarlo y salir corriendo sin dar explicaciones.

– Y debo suponer que ahora lo tienes recluido afuera sin tener la menor idea de que hacer.

– En estos momentos te agradezco que me conozcas tanto…

– ¿Demonios¿En Hogwarts?

– No he visto a Azarel por eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió llamarte a ti puesto que Celebriän no iba a prestar atención a mi llamado.

– _Gabriel ¿Con quien Hablas? _–Se escuchó una voz fuera del alcance de visión del espejo.-

– ¡MIGUEL! –Gritó Harry.-

– Hola Harry –Saludó el rubio apartando a Gabriel.-

– Miguel, que bueno que apareces tan inoportuno como siempre –Le dijo Harry.- ¡Sabías me en esta cosa hay demonios! –Profirió molesto.-

– ¿Qué¿Demonios allá? Es decir que nuestras teorías son ciertas.

– Ciertas y peligrosas, joder, necesito aquí al grupo completo, los alumnos están en peligro, y aquí somos más de dos mil, creo que necesitaremos algo más que el grupo…

– Aquí están graves Harry…

– ¿Cómo que grave?

– ¿No te lo ha dicho Celebriän? –Cuestionó el pelo blanco temiéndoselo.-

– ¿Qué no me ha dicho que? –Estos dos se miraron y suspiraron.- ¡Que demonios!

– Está habiendo una guerra en el reino de Lórien…

– ¿UNA GUERRA¿¡Y no me lo pensaban decir nunca!

– Lórien está bien… al igual que su hermana, pero.

– ¡Argh! –Dijo agarrándose la cabeza.- Espero que de verdad Lórien no tenga ni un rasguño…

– ¡No lo tiene! –Le trató de calmar Miguel.- ¿Quieres calmarte?

– ¿Cómo quieres que me calme¡Mi hermano está en una guerra y yo aquí tan tranquilo!

– Tú también tienes problemas, no sé como haremos con lo de los demonios.

– Quiero ver a Lórien…

– No lo hemos podido sacar de los refugios subterráneos de _Dimnesslumber_ –Finalizó Gabriel esperando la reacción violenta de Harry, pero solo escucharon un suspiro, y el moreno puso las manos en el lavamanos.-

– ¿Estás bien?

– Sí… Ya no puedo sostener más esta conversación… ¿Qué haremos con respecto a los demonios? Hay energía oscura, élfica –Pronunció volviendo al tema inicial.-

– Decirte que tengas cuidado. Apenas saquemos a Lórien de ese sitio lo mandaremos a la tierra…

– ¿Y eso será? –Gabriel vio una gota perlada salir de su frente y deslizarse, ya tenían más de veinte minutos hablando y estaba usando como línea sus propios poderes.-

– Dentro de una semana aquí, no tengo ni idea cuanto será allá… a veces puede ser sólo un día, o un mes… o a veces… hay una cuenta que se puede sacar depende de la luna de Mercurio, junto la Luna de Júpiter, Elara, que te dice el aproximado que se volverán los días, también depende del giro del sol, no estamos ni siquiera en la misma hiperealidad…

– Miguel… cállate no creo que quiera saber de Matemática astral ahora. La conexión se va a cortar.

– Escucha Harry, a penas rescatemos al príncipe elfo lo tendrás contigo y te lo amarrarás al cuello si quieres, pero, con respecto a los demonios, habla ahora mismo con el príncipe y cuéntale todo, aunque no podrás regresar, las líneas serían interceptada… cuando llegue Lórien yo iré con él y tú convencerás a Azarel para que nos deje pasar por medio de un portal key con tu sangre. Y ya veremos…

– Haré lo que pueda, pero, hablar con Azarel es caso perdido –La imagen desapareció de un chispazo, y Harry salió de allí. No se acordaba que Draco andaba allí así que cuando sintió el movimiento mandó dos flechas mágicas al supuesto "atacante".-

– ¡Potter¿Qué cojones tienes?

– Mierda… Malfoy… –Harry fue con paso torpe, y le quitó las flechas que habían roto la túnica y la camisa blanca que tenía debajo.-

– ¿Sabes cuanto cuesta esta túnica!

– Yo la arreglo… no te preocupes… –Dijo viendo doble.- Siéntate, tengo que hablar contigo.

– ¿Qué te parece? Yo no tengo nada de que hablar…

– Dame hasta que te termine de zurcir la ropa –Draco se sentó y Harry apareció un hilo parecido al nylon que estaba ensartado a una aguja, y se arrodilló, el rubio vio como el moreno tenía unas finas líneas blancas en sus ojos, y parecía que estaba muy cansado, empaló la aguja en la ropa y empezó a hablar.- No tengo todas las piezas completas, y aún sigue siendo una hipótesis puesto que hay muchos rubios platinos con ojos grises… –Se detuvo un momento para mirar donde estaba cosiendo.-

– ¿De que hablas?

– Malfoy… aparte de tú sangramiento ¿Qué más has sentido? Me refie… –Pero, no pudo seguir puesto que se sentía demasiado pesado.-

– ¿Potter¿Qué más he sentido de que? –Pero cuando vio estaba desmayado, y con la boca semiabierta, respirando entrecortadamente.- ¿Qué demonios¡Potter¡Despierta!

5

Dos horas después.

– ¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó estando acostado en el mueble.-

– Valla, pensé que habías muerto –Expresó en forma irónica.-

– ¿Qué me pasó?

– Te quedaste dormido o te desmayaste no supe diferenciarlo, mientras cosías y ahora estás allí y yo quiero salir. Pero déjame decirte que tus hilos hicieron maravillas.

– ¿Cuánto llevo durmiendo?

– Unas dos horas. Parece que estabas grave de energía. Quiero salir de aquí… –Ordenó de forma imperativa el rubio.-

– Lo lamento, no me había dado cuenta que había perdido el conocimiento.

– Estabas inconsciente ¿Cómo te ibas a dar cuenta que lo perdiste?

– Aún tengo que hablar contigo.

– Será otro día Potter, he estado suficiente tiempo aquí…

– ¡Es importante! –Exclamó levantándose.-

– ¿Tan importante que te quedaste dormido?

– ¡Estás en peligro!

– Siempre lo estoy ¿Qué aún no te lo han dicho? Yo junto con Severus espiamos al Lord para la orden…

– ¡Ya no puedes seguir siendo un espía Draco! Menos en las líneas élites de Voldemort…

– ¿Qué te pasa?

– ¿En que momento te colocaron la marca oscura? –Dijo el moreno sentándose y poniendo las manos en la cabeza.-

– ¿Qué coño te importa Potter?

– Muéstrame la marca Malfoy…

– ¡Déjame salir! –Remilgo el rubio.-

– ¡Enséñame la maldita marca y te podrás ir…! –El heredero de la tierra se levantó la manga en el brazo izquierdo y Harry le agarró el brazo, sopló y la marca brilló en rojo.- Dios… –Dijo pasando la mano por el tatuaje, el cual dejó de brillar.- Tú, no debes ser marcado… ¿Es que nadie se dio cuenta de esto?

– ¿Ya me puedo ir? Deja de murmurar cosas extrañas…

– Necesito eliminar la marca Malfoy.

– ¿Eliminarla?

– ¿Dices que has sangrado no? Eso es lo que sucede, esto es magia oscura de la peligrosa, tú no eres un mago normal…

– ¿Qué estupideces dices?

– No digo estupideces.

– Me voy de aquí, ese viaje te trastornó…

– ¿Has oído hablar de Melquíades? –El rubio se detuvo, pero, después siguió, Harry suspiró. Lo sabía, pero no dijo más nada eso sería sobrecargar las cosas y dañarlas.- Permítele salir Merlín…

El rubio salió de allí con el corazón en la mano ¿Qué quería Potter¿Por qué le hablaba de ese tipo ahora¿Qué no siempre fue una alucinación de su precaria cabeza? Las manos le empezaron a temblar¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Se ponía que ya lo había superado, se recostó en la pared, y se agarró el brazo con la marca, se había sentido bien cuando el aire que salió de la boca del moreno llegó a su piel, era como si hubiera querido desinfectar algo… sin tener nada claro huyó de allí lo más rápido que pudo, corrió como un niño que se había perdido en la oscuridad y su madre se había separado de él.

Hace tanto que no se sentía así de…

¿Perdido?

Llegó a la sala de Slytherin, eran las seis de la tarde, pero, el no tenía ni ganas de comer después de aquello, se sentía como un tonto pero, escuchar a Potter, decir que le podía eliminar la marca oscura, fue una luz que se abrió en el camino, y ahora estaba sopesando la idea, sería tan alentador volver a ver su piel lisa. Pero, era tan poco probable el lord le dijo que el contrato era vitalicio y que ahora le pertenecía¿Qué podía hacer el niño-que-vivió¿Niño? Pensó irónicamente el rubio. Potter no tenía nada de niño ahora…

¡Demonios! El también se estaba trastornando. Se acostó en la cama y trató de quedarse dormido.

6

– Buenos días Harry… –Le despertó alguien, el moreno abrió los ojos.-

– ¿Azarel¿Qué pasó?

– Eso te pregunto –Dijo pasando un dedo por su frente y mostrándole los dedo, estaban llenos de sangre, el ojiverde miró la almohada estaba un manchón rojo.- Vengo a buscar una cosa aquí y tu estás más pálido que la naftalina y sangrando…

– Voldemort…

– ¿No tienes clases?

– No… –Dijo apareciendo algo con que curarse.- Tengo las dos primeras horas libres. ¿Y eso que soltaste a Sirius?

– No lo solté, está durmiendo… ¿Celoso? –Empezó a molestarlo ya que sabía que estaba bien.-

– ¿Celoso yo de ti? No me hagas reír Azarel. ¿Cuándo te vas?

– Si me dejas llevarme a Sirius conmigo hoy mismo.

– Déjalo en paz Azarel –Dijo mirándolo seriamente.- Moléstame a mí lo que quieras, pero, déjalo a él quieto.

– No lo estoy obligando a nada.

– Igual –Lo miró fijamente.- Estoy hablando enserio, los dos van a colisionar, puesto que el ve en ti, a mi padre, y tu ves en él a otra persona lo más seguro…

– Claro que no.

– Bueno… en estos momentos no puedo estar pendiente de todo, en mi cabeza, una mitad para Draco y otra para Lórien que hasta que no lo vea y lo lance al piso por irresponsable, no me quedaré tranquilo.

– Cierto que eres el hermano de Lórien, escuché que están en guerra y que no han podido sacar al Isil segundo.

– Con más respeto Azarel, que ese "Isil segundo" como tú lo llamas, es mi hermano…

– No te sulfures. Por cierto ¿Hablaste con las sirenas?

– No sé como carazos haces para enterarte de todo, pero, si, y casi no me quitan la cabeza, simplemente por ir a preguntar y estar por más decir que el Tritón actual es un mal humorado que cree que Celestine es una bruja, que no sé que tiene que ver, y casi me mata…

– ¿Qué te puedo decir?

– Solamente te lo estoy comentando eso es todo, no tienes que decir nada –Cortó cerrando la caja de primeros auxilios.- ¿Sabes que hay demonios aquí en Hogwarts?

– Si…

– ¿Y me lo pensabas decir algún día?

– No pensé que fuera necesario, con mi vigila es más que suficiente como para mandarte a martirizarte… ahora sé, que guardar el secreto fue lo peor que se me ocurrió hacer, pero, tranquilo, supongo que ya se te fue la lengua con Gabrielito.

– Enserio, eres sorprendente.

– ¿Quieres que yo abra un Portalkey con tu sangre para que tu hermanito pase junto con el otro híbrido y Miguel?

– Explícame ¿Cómo le haces?

– Es bueno siempre estar en medio.

– ¿En el medio¿En el maldito purgatorio? Oh por Dios… sinceramente, si Celebriän era el que menos tendencias oscuras, le debieron dar el infierno tal vez no estuviéramos tan podidamente corrompidos…

– Deja el Nihilismo Harry…

– Cállate ¿Quieres?

– Por eso es que me caes bien.

– ¿Te caigo bien¿Te caigo bien porque mi padrino se llama Sirius Black?

– No, me caes bien, porque no eres un fanático de los humanos.

– Tampoco soy Nihilista… tal vez no seamos lo mejor… está bien –Cambió al ver la mirada sugerente de Azarel.- La carne es débil y nosotros no aguantamos dos pedidas, pero, tampoco es totalmente malo, para mi nada es totalmente malo o totalmente bueno, siempre hay un balance, pero, como nos preponemos… entonces, no me acuerdo quien fue quien dijo que "Los humanos sólo tienen un 1 de maldad y a algunos se les desarrolla más que otro"

– ¿Rousseau?

– Creo, no estoy seguro, de todas maneras sólo cito ejemplos, tampoco me parece correcta ninguna teoría lanzada por filósofos…

– ¿Ocario los metió en eso verdad?

– Si, Él nos dio Filosofía, ahora, simplemente después de conocer tantas corrientes de pensamientos, me siento más confundido.

– Suele suceder, no te preocupes, nosotros tampoco tenemos las respuestas, y puesto que Dios, brilla por su ausencia…

– Es tu padre ¿Por qué hablas con tanto desagrado de él?

– Porque me parece más factible rechazar dos realidades.

– Gran conversación para ser las siete de la mañana… –Soltó Harry como quien no quiere la cosa.-

– Lo sé, la filosofía no es estudiable al menos que quieras un dolor de cabeza.

– Aquí pasaríamos hasta el día del juicio, porque sinceramente pensamos demasiado diferente.

– Te voy a confesar algo, yo me divido en dos con mis pensamientos… Uno que de verdad quiere creer que "papá" Tiene algo de cordura. Y otra que me dice que mande todo a la mierda… Así que al final, me quedo en el medio de las dos porque me parece mejor. Si quieres lanzarte unas conversaciones maratónicas, te recomiendo que hables con Jofiel…

– Ummm, no tengo trato con él, solamente de los arcángeles conozco como para ponerme a refutar teorías, a la chicle de Uriel a Gabriel, y normalmente a Miguel no le suelo chistar nada… A si, y Shamiel que me cae como una patada en el estómago.

– Oh, ahora me caes mejor, enserio no sé que tiene la gente con el estúpido ese, es un creído.

– Azarel, tampoco nos pongamos ofensivos.

– Deja de portarte como un ángel, que te recuerdo que estás parado en medio de dos océanos.

– Bueno, largo de aquí y déjame dormir.

– Draco tiene la marca oscura –Harry miró las sábanas.-

– Lo sé –Dijo quedamente. El ojiazul suspiró cansadamente.-

– ¿Quieres que te diga algo?

– Confesiones de la esquina… lánzalo.

– Yo sólo quiero que esta contienda termine de una vez para poder descansar, sinceramente me da igual si gana el infierno o el cielo, total, el purgatorio siempre va a ser lo que los separa y eso no se va a unir.

– Que bien, me caes un poquito mejor… –Agregó levantándose, y poniéndole una mano en el hombro.-

– ¿No ibas a dormir?

– No. Iré a buscar en la biblioteca para ver que necesito para crear el portal de sangre.

– Me lo sé de memoria.

– El hecho de que me caigas un poquito mejor no significa que confíe en ti.

– Bienaventurado aquel que esté bajo el manto de tu cuidado –Dijo en un tono que Harry no supo como identificar. El ángel de la muerte desapareció de allí, burlando fácilmente las barreras antiaparición que rodeaban el castillo.-

– Cuando me pueda atar a Lórien al cuello como bien dijo el maldito de Miguel, pensaré en todo lo demás especialmente en el demonio que me quitó mis collares y dejé algo apartado, no sé porque lo recuerdo ahora… Satanás y Lucifer sobre mi cabeza –Se pasó una mano por el cabello.- ¿Qué no puede irme peor?

7

– Malfoy –Le dijo Harry al rubio jalándole del brazo para evitar que escapara.-

– Tengo mucho que hacer como para perderlo en ti Potter, enserio.

– Ya te he repetido enésima de veces que es importante…

– ¿Qué¿Quieres hablar de un loco llamado Melquíades y de que puedes deshacer la marca oscura? Vamos Potter, crece de una vez… o cuando menos no pienses que todo el mundo el igual de idiota que tú.

– Si no fuera porque Celebriän espera mucho de ti, ya te hubiera mandado al carajo, Malfoy, así que deja tu prepotencia antes que a mi se me acabe la paciencia… –Por casualidades de la vida Azarel estaba pasando por allí.-

– Un Híbrido sin paciencia, cuidado con lo que haces que luego no quiero regaños –Le advirtió el ojiazul.- Miras que no estoy aquí en pos de niñera.

– Azarel, piérdete…

– Malfoy, no te lo recomiendo molesto.

– Él y tú están dementes.

– Sinceramente –Dijo Azarel tranquilo, y sin exasperarse.- Solamente tenemos una capacidad de entendimiento mucho más grande que la de un humano común… aunque tú no eres un humano común, hay que abrirte a trompicones el pensamiento, eso es trabajo de Harry.

– Si, anda a torturar a tu desdichado _humano _–Finiquitó Harry, y Azarel empezó a caminar, una sonrisa sádica apareció en los labios del Ángel oscuro, Malfoy lo miraba, el rubio dio un bote al ver como unas alas negras aparecían de su espalda, por una fracción de segundo, luego de eso, desapareció tanto Él, como sus alas.- ¿Qué te pasa ahora Malfoy? –Preguntó molesto el moreno, el otro joven volteó y lo miró extrañado.-

– Nada.

– No te puedo obligar a nada, para mi desdicha, pero, necesito hablar contigo.

– Si, tal vez tengas que hablar conmigo pero, yo no quiero hacerlo…

– _Paciencia señor paciencia ¿Es muy difícil? _–Dijo el élfico mirando al techo para buscar algo de ayuda la cual no iba a venir.-

– ¿Qué dijiste? –Harry conectó sus ojos.-

– Déjame hablarte de _Bene ha Elohim_

– ¿De qué?

– Bene ha Elohin…

– ¿Qué eso?

– ¿Quién me mandó a mí a abrir la boca y decir que conocía un rubio platino de ojos grises¿Quién? –Preguntó frustrado a la nada.-

– Creo que deberías ir a St. Mugo a que te revisen el cerebro Potter… –Harry agarró ya sin paciencia al ojos grises y lo empezó a arrastrar, literalmente por todo Hogwarts, para al final tirarlo en el mismo asiento de hace días atrás.-

– Bien, _Bene ha Elohin_, son las cortes celestiales. ¿Si me explico? –No dejó ni asentir.- Bien, Las cortes celestiales, son las que tratan de mantener un precario equilibrio tratando de invocar a_ Eru_ o _Ilúvatar, _Es decir el Dios supremo o la energía creadora de toda, para contactar al _Astral Line_, para ponerle un freno a los demonios los cuales no quieren nada bueno con una guerra. Bien, ahora si me necesito saber si me captas.

– Primero, dame un poco de espacio –Apuntó apartándolo con las manos.- Y segundo ¿Qué coño es todo eso? Iluva ¿Qué?

– Eso no es lo importante, yo aún debatiendo en que es el Astral line, lo importante es lo que viene después, ellos necesitan un catalizador… Te podrás imaginar que cuando yo llegué y luego me convertí en lo que soy ahora, trataron por todas las maneras de volverme el catalizador ¿Pero que crees? Yo me negué, ahora, hay otra opción, otra persona que tiene la llave del purgatorio. ¿Alguna pregunta?

– Muchas…

– Bien, al final. La persona que tiene la llave del Pandemonium, que por si no sabes que es "El Pandemonium" es la unión trifásica entre en cielo espiritual y el infierno abstracto que se encuentra ubicado; tengo entendido en medio de la Laguna Estigia, que sinceramente no tengo ni la menor idea de donde queda el medio de esa cosa, es el único portal por el cual los Demonios pueden entrar al cielo pero está bien sellada. El punto, es que esa persona murió y dejó un heredero, por decirlo de alguna manera. Las escrituras del mar muerto, que no es más que el puño y letra de dios por medio de un _Médium, _dice, que es aquel que será la balanza entre el bien el mal, si me pides mi opinión, puedo ir a escupir eso. Pero, Voldemort anda buscando eso con ahínco, bien. El heredero, es alguien muy peculiar, que en vez de convertirse en una balanza, se está convirtiendo en algo que los ángeles llaman el _Anticristo. _

– ¿Por qué tengo la ligera impresión de que yo estoy metido en todo el lío?

– ¿Será porque te lo estoy contando idiota?

– ¿Y yo soy ese otro _Catalizador? _

– En pocas palabras sí. Pero, necesito contarte la historia completa para que me entiendas, cual es la gravedad del asunto.

– En tiempos inmemoriales. Dos fuerzas colisionaron logrando separarse, que es básicamente lo que nosotros llamamos bien y mal, el Ying y el Yang, desde allí empezó el caos, y la precaria situación. De ese estallido; y que quede claro que estoy más que todo alegorizando y metaforizando, porque esto sale de mi razón lógica. Bien, dos, esencias, entes, seres, como quieras, salieron, nosotros los conocemos, como Dios y Satanás.

– ¿Y el malo es?

– No tengo ni la menor idea, pareciera que los dos no supieran para donde caminan, pero, hablando con la verdad por delante no por nada son los regentes… pero, aquí nadie es nadie para negar o afirmar algo. Resulta, que esas dos fuerzas totalmente opositoras, son las únicas capaces de llegar al lo que algunas personas llaman Nirvana, otros llaman el paraíso aunque me enteré que el término está mal utilizado, llegar a la sabiduría eterna como dirían los sofistas, lo que es conocido por los seres superiores, y el término más acertado, El _Astral Line. _No te lo explico, porque Celestine, lo hizo y yo quedé peor que antes… El que tenga los _Natural superpowers_ Gana la guerra. Es decir posee el control. Pero, según parece, porque Celebriän no me aclarado eso, y a Azarel no es muy cuerdo preguntarle, la presencia omnipotente llamado Dios, que es el líder de los ángeles y seguramente nos creó a nosotros también, desapareció, es decir su esencia no se siente.

– Potter, me estás confundiendo.

– Más que yo no puedes estar.

– ¿Podrías ir al punto?

– No, tengo que terminar la historia ya te dije… cuando Dios, brilló por su ausencia los siete arcángeles regentes, que después los conocerás no te pierdes de nada si no te los describo, dejó a tres niños, pero, supongo que en ese momento, eran tres poderes. Que se transformaron en eso. El negro, el gris y el blanco. Resulta, que esos colores se dan después de las tres guerras frías. En las cuales, el blanco, estuvo presente solamente en la última, mientras que negro y gris ya le llevaban milenios, viviendo en una "dizque" paz y armonía, pero, como ya te dije nadie afirma o niega nada. Cuando llegó la tercera, fue la gota que derramó el baso, y el blanco y el negro se subdividió dando el gris. Te digo que eso fue antes de que existiera el universo o vida propiamente dicha por los científicos del renacimiento. Entonces, Gris, que se traduce a Azarel, al sentirse supongo que algo perdido se fue para el purgatorio porque no le gusta ninguno de los extremos, blanco, siendo el más joven, y se llama Celebriän, se quedó en el cielo, puesto que fue creado por Miguel y Gabriel.

– Hay por Merlín, no me digas que esas personas existen.

– No solamente existen Malfoy, son los supremos ahora… a falta de Dios. Pues bueno, el caos reina. Como decía Celebriän fue criado por Miguel y Gabriel, se quedó en el _paraíso. _Pero resulta, que el "Diablo" para ya dejar de sonar repetitivo, tiene la ventaja puesto que el tiene un _lindo _cuerpecito de oscuridad y desolación…

– Odio cuando empiezas con la poesía.

– Ya te dije que lo único por medio de lo que puedo explicar es por la metáfora. Y no se dio a la fuga, aunque pueda sonar algo chistoso, Luzbel o Lucifer, al cual llámanos negro, y es una escoria andante, se fue con su tío. Puesto te recuerdo que mal y bien son hermanos nacidos de lo mismo. Aquí es cuando entramos, la nueva generación, tú, Lórien, los otros tres guardianes, Tom Riddle yo y algunas personas más que mencionaré después. Tú, te estás ¿Cómo decirlo sin que suene muy feo? Consumiendo para que sea más fácil abrir las puertas del Pandemonium, Lórien, si su padre muere que es lo más seguro en una guerra le toca ser Rey, y el desequilibrio aumentaría puesto que el tiene nuestra edad, y yo, debí ser un ángel, y por culpa de una jodida maldición no puedo tocar tierra es decir estar parcializado, puesto que soy un híbrido y no me puedo meter en nada.

– ¿La conclusión a todo esto es?

– Si tú caes en manos de los demonios estamos jodidos, puesto que tu quedarías reducido a un mísero Ello, puesto que tu Yo y Súper yo, serían anulados, si te llegas convertir en el anticristo antes de ser coronado, la cagada, por eso, regresé dejando a mi hermano abandonado, junto a un montón de problemas, tu función va a hacer preemitirle a Celebriän llamar al Santo espíritu, no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo coño será eso. ¿Gran historia para terminar en esto no¿Preguntas? –Dijo sentándose al lado del rubio para descansar un rato.-

– ¿El santo espíritu? –Parafraseó el rubio el cual estaba en shock.-

– Si, yo le digo lucecita incandescente… pero, es precuela a la llamada de Dios. Aunque Azarel dice que eso es caso perdido, ni siquiera sabemos si eso está vigente.

– Ahhh¿Y que pinta El lord aquí?

– Bien, con respecto a la marca, Tom es el custodiado de Lucifer… es decir, si estás marcado por él, Lucifer puede llegar más fácil a ti…

– Ap…

– Ya sé que es algo difícil de asimilar…

– Si, claro, difícil…

– ¿No me crees? –Preguntó a la vez que se levantaba. El rubio lo siguió con la mirada. Harry cerró los ojos y Draco vio como su interlocutor empezaba a brillar, de repente unas alas blancas aparecieron en su espalda, las ropas cambiaron a un pantalón y una camisa blanca con motivos tribales azules y unos collares adornaban su pecho, una delgada trenza, caía más larga ataviada en una cinta azul, abrió los ojos mirándole fijamente mientras se apoyaba sin dejar de mirar al rey de la tierra, en una cómoda.- No me gusta que me llamen loco, soy un ángel o –Dijo y todo de repente cambió a negro.- Un demonio… depende de cómo se de la situación.

– Esto es imposible.

– ¿Enserio? Ahora viene la parte más delicada –Dijo el moreno cambiando de posición y sentándose donde antes estaba apoyado, sus alas se movieron como si fueran a alzar vuelo y todo quedó como antes, solo Harry, como sé denominaba el mismo.- Saber si de verdad eres dicho heredero de las llaves de las llaves de las puertas del Pandemonium.

– ¿Y como vas a saber eso?

– Necesito que me digas si a la altura de tu ingle, ha aparecido una marca de cruz invertida… debe ser como si te hubieran quemado allí y una vena traspasara la quemada, debe ser una marca entre rojo y negro…

– ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? –Preguntó evasivo.-

– La decisión del milenio ¿Qué te parece si te digo que depende de tus reacciones dependa todo una simbiosis?

– Estás loco.

– Tienes dos opciones o me dices tú o lo veo yo, y no creo que alguien lo suficiente íntimo como para tomarme el atrevimiento de bajarte los pantalones así que, pómpelo fácil…

– Potter, te acercas…

– ¿y que¿Qué me harás? Que sepa yo, estás en clara desventaja –Los dos se miraron desafiantes. Ahora se podía decir "GO!" todas las luces están en verde, sola falta saber que _piloto_ ganará.-

**TBC...**


	21. Caótico

**The call of the Angels**

**Summary: **Harry es llamado por los ángeles, para ser un guardián, aparece misteriosamente en un recinto secreto, donde tendrá que aprender a controlar sus miedos rabias y pesares, Los escritos del mar negro, han sido descubiertos, Voldemort consigue la inmortalidad, y alguien aparece para recordar momentos de dolor. Morir o vivir, todo por nada, Hermanos de sangre dada.

**Disclaimer: **Nada está hecho con ánimo de lucro, todo es de Rowling y a quien ella se los quiera dar, todo lo demás es mío (Entiéndase por trama y demás personajes).

**Explanations:** "comillas": Regresan a ser pensamientos.

--------------------.º.---------------------------------------.º.-----------------------

**Capítulo XXI: **Caótico.

Draco estaba en clases mirando perdidamente a ningún sitio en concreto, eso era lo que decía el, puesto que tres asientos más adelante estaba Harry Potter, mirando a la profesora molesto, parecía que el simple hecho de esta allí sentado le causara hastío… habían pasado tres días desde que el moreno le había revelado todo, y después le había explicado otros hechos, como que nunca había sufrido de algo tal como alucinaciones, si no que todo es real… pero, luego, parecía que quisiera que asimilara todo y luego que diera una respuesta sin presión alguna. Aunque también se le veía preocupado y perdido, pareciera que una persona a la que estimara mucho estuviera en peligro inminente de muerte, aunque, posiblemente todas las personas que lo rodeaban estuvieran en peligro inminente de muerte.

Harry sentía la persistente mirada de Draco sobre su nuca, pero estaba reacio a voltear, porque podían suceder tres cosas, la primera y la más segura que sucedería era ignorar, la segunda voltear y armar una alharaca por tan simple hecho y la última era voltear y mirarlo tan feo que no le quedara más ganas de molestar, aunque no estaba seguro que lo hiciera apropósito, el también buscaría más respuesta de las pocas que ya tenía para salir de la Confusión en la que ya estaba, pero, nadie lo iba a disuadir de lo contrario Malfoy tenía que acceder con lo que ya tenía si no que se quedara tan tranquilo como ya estaba, hasta le hacía el favor de borrarle la memoria si tenía pensado rechazar todo lo que se le había revelado, pero, sabía que Draco no era de esas personas. Levantó la mano, era lo más sabio para evitar cualquier cosa.

– ¿Qué sucede señor Potter?

– Podría ir al baño un momento.

– Señor Potter, sabe que no está permitido salir de clase, antes que suene el timbre.

– Ah, bueno, de todas maneras gracias.

– De nada señor Potter –Finiquitó Mcgonagall y volvió a su clase.-

– Harry –Dijo Azarel cuando este salió de clases.-

– ¿Qué sucede?

– Toma –Dijo colocándole un pesado tomo en las manos, Harry tambaleó con el peso y lo brusco que le fue entregado.-

– Pero ¿Qué demo…?

– Sé que estás hasta el cuello con lo de las clases y lo demás, allí tienes el libro para lo del Portalkey…

– ¿¡Que?

– Bueno, yo oí, "El hecho de que me caigas un poco mejor no significa que confíe en ti" No sé, pero, a lo mejor lo soñé –Harry lo miró con cara de "Eres un Maldito insufrible".- Allí tienes el libro, sé que no necesitarás mi ayuda.

– Deja la ironía.

– ¿Yo estoy siendo irónico? Mi mil perdones mi príncipe… –Harry le tiró el libro y se fue de allí murmurando cosas que estaban en un idioma algo extraño, para Draco que estaba mirando.- Principito ¿Qué miras? –Preguntó Azarel a Draco desdeñosamente.-

– ¿Qué crees que miro? O te parece que soy la única persona que está de espectador –Preguntó de igual forma, señalando alrededor.-

– Si pero la única diferencia es que tu estás interesado en saber que está pasando –Le susurró suavemente al oído, lo cual logró que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda.-

– ¡Azarel! ¡Mira lo que conseguí! –Gritó Sirius Infantilmente, el pelinegro se volteó y sonrió abiertamente "Otra mala broma para Sevie".-

– Esto servirá, siempre se puede conseguir una manera para hacer el mal.

– Claro –Dijo pasándole cómplice una mano por el cuello, Malfoy quedó olvidado aún más confundido que antes.-

**1**

– Potter… –Dijo el rubio interceptándolo en la biblioteca.-

– ¿Qué sucede Malfoy?

– Quisiera.

– ¿Hablar conmigo?

– Algo así.

– ¿Cómo que?

– Sabes, en estos cuatro días he estado más confundido que en toda mi vida y mira que se me han presentado oportunidades, pero, todas tenían una respuesta científica. Esto…, no es nada normal.

– Estás balbuceando de una manera que sólo un Malfoy podría hacerlo, pero, al fin de cuenta es un balbuceo. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? –Dijo agarrando un libro de la sección invisible.-

– ¿Puedes ver eso?

– Claro…

– ¿Enserio? –Preguntó extrañado.-

– Aja… –El ojigris se rascó la cabeza.- ¿Eso me ibas a preguntar?

– ¡Tú sabes que no!

– De vez en cuando es bueno probar lo que normalmente haces. Pero, ciertamente si sé a la perfección lo que me quieres preguntar, pero, necesito yo dos respuestas, y tu sabes muy bien cuales son… Así que primero piénsate bien lo que vas a decir, y luego terminamos la conversación.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque aún no te he dicho nada comprometedor –Le dijo mientras tenía una mano en el hombro, para después seguir su camino, sin ningún libro en la mano, hasta se podía decir que había estado pensando que lo estaba esperando, pero, sería algo estadísticamente imposible, trató de ver los libros de la sección invisible, pero, le fue imposible, por más que alargó la mano, siempre veía un vacío.-

– Potter está loco… –Dijo yéndose de allí.-

**2**

– ¿Aún no hay noticias?

– Harry, te dimos noticias haces dos días…

– ¿Dos días? –Preguntó confundido.-

– Acuérdate de lo de las diferencias de Hiperealidad y todo lo demás.

– Cierto, había olvidado eso por completo… lamento haber molestado.

– Estás preocupado es obvio.

– Ya le dije todo a Draco.

– ¿Y?

– ¿Y qué, que?

– Y qué sucedió niño… –Dijo con poca paciencia.-

– No me ha dicho nada, asimilarlo se puede hacer eterno… y estoy haciendo lo que me dijo Celebriän. No lo presiones –Imitó burlesco para luego virar los ojos.- Me pondré a presionarlo cuando el problema que ocupa toda mi cabeza llamado El príncipe de los elfos Lórien, lo tenga aquí y estoy reconsiderando seriamente en comprarme una cadena de perro y transformarla con dos extremos…

– Lo más seguro es que te necesite más que nunca –Dijo Gabriel en tono grave.-

– ¿Por qué? –Dijo tratando de no pensar en sus suposiciones que cada vez se le hacían más ciertas.-

– Los únicos que entraron en los refugios subterráneos, fueron Lórien y su madre, la hermana y el padre, éste no podía dejar el frente, y su hermana está aún bajo la protección de Shamiel.

– ¿Shamiel no tiene una cosa rara con Miguel? –Preguntó Harry de incauto, la mirada de Gabriel era gélida, tanto que el ojiverde dio un respingo y se alejó un poco.- Sabes, pensándolo mejor, Shamiel no importa… pero, ya estoy en proceso de hacer el Portalkey… –Cambió el tema radicalmente.- sólo tengo un problema. Mira –Dijo enseñándole el libro con algo de dificultad.- Es algo difí…

– Potter, cállate, deja de arreglar las cosas.

– Okay, solamente dime cuando saquen a Lórien del sub-mundo en el que está.

– Posiblemente su padre esté muerto.

– Lo sé –Dijo ahogadamente.-

– Si, ya sé que te lo imaginabas –Pero Harry sabía que había metido el dedo en una llaga bastante resentida, ya que el tono del híbrido era frío, sólo pedía jamás verlo en forma demoníaca.-

– _¿Qué sucede? _–Preguntó el ángel mirando hacia atrás.- Harry, tengo que irme hay problemas…

– Okay, disculpa la molestia –Dijo el moreno sentándose y la imagen desapareció del espejo, mientras este suspiraba, él no tenía la culpa de todo lo que estaba pasando… cuando eso ni siquiera la semilla humana estaba plantada ¿Qué querían que hiciera? No podía presionarlo, pero, tenía que ser rápido, Malfoy antes de príncipe, era un humano… uno el cual, tal vez había tenido todo lo que quisiera en la vida, excepto algo que según las leyes la gente necesita para ser bueno, el cariño y la compasión. Se empezó a sobar el tabique, tratando de pensar, ¿Cómo enseñarle a alguien a respetar? Que era por donde todo comenzaba… a respetar que no importa que tipo de sangre tengas o si eres pobre o rico, que nada de eso importaba… ya que como citaba de un célebre autor: "Todos en la fosa somos polvo y olvido" ¿Cómo hacerle entender eso? Si ni el mismo sabía, a que venía todo aquello.-

Miró la hora y se levantó, tenía práctica de Quiddicth aunque sinceramente no sabía que era lo que iba a practicar puesto que volar y ver como águila, eran cosas incógnitas en Él… le parecía que era algo injusto, puesto que nadie sabía nada. Miró como el sol empezaba a caer en un hermoso crepúsculo que a Harry le pareció muy triste y solitario.

**3**

Eran como las tres de la mañana, alrededor sólo se podía oír el suave gemir del viento, todo estaba en inusual calma, sólo un alma solitaria y perdida estaba recostada mirando el cielo con los brazos tras la cabeza, contaba las estrellas que esa noche parecían enjambres de abejas brillantes pegadas sin mucha delicadeza en el cielo. Ahora tenía más problemas que hace una semana…

Se había enterado que Voldemort estaba tratando de convocar a los licántropos… lo que le faltaba, después lo más seguro es que fuera tras los vampiros, y ya eso sí que tenía que controlarse, puesto que no podía tener bajo su poder tal vicio oscuro… pero ¿Cómo le haría para evitar la asociación de los cinco principales clanes vampíricos? El no podía ofrecer toda la sangre que pudieran tomar, además… ellos eran lo más cercano que tienes los humanos a los demonios. Un suspiro salió de su boca involuntariamente.

_Brujah, Capadocio, Lasombra, Toreador, Tzimisce, Ventrue; _lo más sano era irse con los del clan capadocio, los más serenitos… y eso no lo tenía muy seguro, pero, no se le lanzarían para devorarlo, o eso pensaba él. Buscó otra vista que no fuera el infinito mar de cúmulos y céfalo… se colocó de forma fetal y se volvió un ovillo, cerrando los ojos fuertemente. Ya no sabía que hacer. No estaba seguro de si era posible lo que pasaba por su mente pero, quería irse donde nadie más lo encontrara… suspiró de nuevo, y abrió los ojos para sentir un caliente líquido derramarse de sus ojos. Eso era más tonto aún, llorar sin sentido.

**4**

– Esto está en chino –Murmuró el moreno perdiendo la paciencia con el libro de infinitas páginas.- En chino o en Hebreo, y creo que el hebreo lo hubiera reconocido… grrr… –Gruñó cerrándolo de golpe, colocó los codos encima del libro y se empezó a masajear las sienes, no tenía ni la menor de las putas ideas, con cada una de las palabras pronunciadas de que hacer, y la opción de irle a preguntar a Azarel quedaba descartada antes de ser pensada. El cual por cierto se apareció por allí a buscar una cosa pero, por lo que parecía eso quedó relegado a un enésimo plano cuando se trababa de meterse con el híbrido de ojos verdes.-

– ¿Teniendo problemas con el librito? ¿Complicado verdad? –Unos gruñidos parecidos a los que haría un dragón muy enfadado salió de las cuerdas vocales del moreno.- Tranquilo, dentro de unos doscientos años lo entenderás, sólo se tiene que tener paciencia para entender lo más parecido de los ángeles al idioma _Demoníaco_…

– Te lo juro, eres despreciable, ¡Y no tengo doscientos años para esperar!

– Claro que no, tienes toda la eternidad… no te preocupes, doscientos años son un suspiro.

– No me retes que ando de malas.

– Que miedo –Entonó burlescamente, mientras registraba el cuarto.-

– Patético.

– Sólo tienes que pedirme ayuda –Puntualizó sin dejar de buscar el objeto no identificado.-

– Ajá, allá voy… –El ángel de la muerte se alzó de hombros.- Ni te atrevas a llevarte eso –Le amenazó el moreno al ver lo que estaba buscando.- Primero, no me has pedido permiso, segundo no te lo voy a dar para fines tan bajos como el que tu lo más seguro le piensas dar. Así que déjalo donde lo agarraste.

– No te lo voy a dañar, es un vulgar reloj de arena.

– No me importa, Azarel es enserio.

– Yo te lo traigo después –Dijo omitiendo las palabras del moreno.-

– ¡Joder! Hoy definitivamente no es mí día…

**5**

– Bien, Malfoy hasta aquí llega mi plazo que te di para que pensaras…

– No sé, ¿Qué tengo que decir? –Harry bufó.-

– Me iré a tirar de la torre de astronomía… –Dijo el moreno molesto empezando a caminar con paso apurado.- Necesito algo de dolor en mi cuerpo.

– ¡Estás loco!

– No lo estoy ¡Ya te lo dije Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, NO – ES – TOY – LO – CO! –Replicó enfadado.- ¡¿Quieres ya dejar el jueguito! –Terminó exasperado, en cualquier momento iba a explotar y eso no sería nada agradable.-

– ¡Claro como no es tu el que tienes que entender!

– ¡¿QUE NO SOY YO EL QUE TENGO QUE ENTENDER! ¡A LA MIERDA MALFOY! –Dijo ya perdiendo el control. El rubio se echó para atrás, los ojos de Harry denotaban furia pura y el viento estaba empezando a soplar salido de la nada.- ¡Yo tuve que morir! ¡No sólo una! ¡Si no dos! ¡NO ME VENGAS A DECIR QUE YO NO TENGO QUE ENTENDER!

– Potter, cálmate…

– ¿Qué me calme? –Dijo acercándose peligrosamente.- No me digas que me calme –Expresó por entre los dientes, el viento envolvía a Harry en remolinos azules y amarillos pasteles, el ojiverde alargó la mano y en ese momento apareció Azarel con las pupilas amarillas y las alas negras expandidas a su máximo y agarró al moreno inmovilizándolo.-

– Basta Harry… –Pero, lo único que hacía el híbrido, era murmurar cosas en un extraño lenguaje que parecían gruñidos y resoplidos con mucha coherencia.- Eso pasa cuando empiezas a leer _Lind Iûl_. Baja a la realidad príncipe del viento–Al decir esto todo resonó y el moreno dejó de forcejear, parecía que el ambiente se había detenido, luego de algunos momentos, éste se tapó la cara con las manos y calló de rodillas junto con Azarel el cual aún lo sostenía, para evitar cualquier accidente.- Quítate las manos de la cara Harry, deja de huir –Estas palabras hicieron que el gran sistema que llamamos mente, colapsara… todo dejó de funcionar, el niño cayó sin conocimiento.- Niño idiota…

– ¿Qué le pasó? –Preguntó Draco ¿preocupado?-

– Príncipe, tú a tus asuntos.

– No me llames príncipe, que no creo serlo, y creo que la conversación era conmigo ¿no?

– Ciertamente, esto es lo que causa el idiota de mi hermano, Gabriel y tú… gracias, después de explicado todo esto, puedes irte, no es necesario que te sientas culpable.

– Pero…

– Malfoy, es tu enemigo, aún en el infierno, y el purgatorio se respeta eso –Le dijo alzando el flácido cuerpo de Harry, se veía que estaba demasiado cansado.- ¿Quién sabe cuantas horas tendrá sin dormir? –Suspiró.- Lo mejor será llevarlo a la enfermería.-

– ¿Sabes donde está?

– Te saco enésimos milenios de vida Malfoy…

– ¡Ya entendí!

– Pero, no, no sé donde está la enfermería.

**6**

– Y yo pensé que al señor Potter no lo iba a ver más por aquí… –Dijo la enfermera suspirando, al ver a Harry desmayado en brazos de aquel hombre de ojos azules y el señor Malfoy cerrando la retaguardia.-

– No hace falta que haga nada, simplemente lo traje aquí porque necesito un lugar de silencio y que no haya mucha gente…

– Bien, la enfermería es de usted, pero, nada de destruirla…

– Tranquila señora, simplemente voy a dejarlo descansar, en un estado primario.

– Bien, parece bueno sea lo que sea, siéntanse en confianza.

– A mí no me parece nada bueno.

– Entonces largo de aquí.

– ¿Cómo esperan que responda algo si no me dicen nada?

– Bienvenido al mundo de Harry… –Le espectó irónicamente.-

– Gracias –Respondió venenoso.-

– Sirve para algo, y trae un catalizador de esos que ustedes llaman varitas…

– Cuando menos podrías pedirlo más educadamente.

– Anda y trae la maldita vara Malfoy, tal vez todos te tengan que rendir pleitesía y Harry no te pueda poner en tu lugar por órdenes mayores, pero, yo no tengo paciencia –Le disparó seco y sin remordimiento, acompañado por un juego de miradas que paralizarían a cualquiera.-

– Ya, no te molestes –Dijo dándole su varita. Éste se la arrebató de las manos "figuradamente" él nunca perdía la elegancia. Tan mal que se llevaban y tan iguales que eran.- ¿Qué le vas a hacer?

– A volverlo a su forma usual, a la que está más tiempo, como fue un híbrido que se acogió entre Ángeles hay que mantenerlo en forma _angelical _para que pueda recuperar energía…

– Gracias… vez, no es tan difícil decir algo así –El pelinegro de ojos azules le colocó la varita justo en el entrecejo y masculló algo mientras que separó un poco el catalizador de magia, y de este iba saliendo un destello plateado.-

– _Lens Flare_… –Después de terminar de pronunciar eso, una ráfaga de viento helada cruzó el lugar rápidamente y Harry levitó de golpe, sus manos cayeron hacia abajo por efecto de la gravedad, mientras las ropas eran sustituidas por una ligera túnica blanca sin ningún ornamento, luego, volvió a caer en la cama igual de brusco pero no despertó, Draco vio lo que había en la cama, y era alguien extremadamente blanco, se podía ver las venas verdes vadeando las piel, unas ojeras moradas verdosas copiaban sus párpados inferiores y el cansancio afloraba en su rictus como un libro abierto, pero, a la vez… todo tenía un toque candoroso… divino, algo que no sabía como explicar, pero, el éxtasis duró poco, ya que Azarel lo devolvió al mundo real, devolviéndole toscamente la varita.- Es un ángel… sea como sea, lo es, no lo mires mucho… –Le recomendó, yéndose de allí.-

**7**

– Mi cabeza –Murmuró Harry, sentándose en la cama, con una mano en ella, pasó la vista por el lugar.- ¿Qué hago en la enfermería? –Miró con lo que estaba vestido, y la confusión fue mayor aún, puso un pie en el piso, y empezó a caminar por el lugar, luego de allí se subió en la ventana con algo de esfuerzo y se lanzó al vacío, sacó sus alas para frenarse, y cayó limpiamente en el piso, tenía que recordar que había pasado, porque tenía, la LAGUNA mental en la cabeza. Siguió con paso firme sus pies sintiendo la grama, hasta que llegó a las inmediaciones del bosque prohibido, tenía muchas cosas que hacer y ¿Había perdido todo el día en la enfermería? Suspiró y paró, ya se había alejado lo suficiente, y en frente estaba lo que andaba buscando, los unicornios, volvió a sacar sus alas y se acercó, uno de ellos se le puso al frente y luego de verlo por unos momentos acarició a Harry, el cual sonrió, suspirando era tan delicioso estar rodeado de seres tan puros, de vez en cuando tenía que estar alejado, especialmente ahora que venía el partido de Quiddicth tenía que estar calmada para no colapsar en medio de la euforia general.- ¿Qué voy a hacer? –Le susurró en tono confidente al unicornio que no se le despegaba.- ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer? –Preguntaba desesperado.-

Un especie de chirrido agradable como pocos; salió de las cuerdas vocales del animal, las miradas de los dos se juntaron, y Harry sonrió de nuevo juntando sus frentes, sus alas aletearon, demostrando la felicidad que normalmente el híbrido no dejaba salir a flote, aunque le estallara el corazón de júbilo.

Dejó con mucho pesar a los unicornios, después de varias horas, los cuales les había subido el ánimo hasta el punto de tener una sonrisa de enamorado en la cara, como se decía vulgarmente, y también había logrado despejar la mente, aunque aún estaba indeciso de que hacer con respecto el tema de los vampiros. Porque, primero no podía morir, y tampoco era para dárselas de masoquista y hacer que ellos, los cuales tampoco morían lo torturaran eternamente, pero, si algo tenía seguro es empezar por los _Capadocio… "_que predicamento" fue lo que pasó fugazmente por el pensamiento del moreno.

Volvió a su habitación y sus ojos cayeron sobre el libro que había estado tratando de leer desde que Azarel se lo había proporcionado, y no había podido avanzar mucho. Miró hacía todos los lados como buscando algo, y se dio cuenta que estaba vestido poco propicio para andar caminando en aquel mundo como cualquier persona. Cerró todo cortinas ventanas, puertas, hasta que sólo se veía el resplandor de la vela que había encendido anteriormente, se convirtió en su forma demoníaca y se sentó frente al libro, sus manos blancas cual marfil, y las uñas como garras afiladas. Agarraron el libro delicadamente y lo abrió, se relamió los labios, en un gesto que si hubiera sido visto por terceros, hubiera quedado algo lascivo. Ahora entendía lo que decía el libro, pero, las fórmulas estaban algo complicadas.

_Portalkeys_

_Para crear un Portalkey, es necesario saber primero que todo ¿Qué es un Portalkey? es, como su mismo nombre lo dice, un a puerta "figuradamente" que se abre en un determinado punto del universo físico, este punto se determina por medio de la "Matemática Astral". También se deben tener bases de leyes físicas, y un poco de matemática cuántica…, la hiperealidad que se maneje, debe ser también tomada en cuenta, y otras series de requisitos, también. Millones de razas, léase de: ángeles, demonios, magos, aliens, entre otras especies vivientes, ya sean inmortales o mortales, prefieren millones de veces la aparición u otros métodos de transportación, menos precario, puesto que, un mal cálculo en la distancia, y en vez de aparecer en el Paraíso es capaz de aparecer en las islas canarias del tercer planeta del sistema solar, denominado tierra. Un cero, así sea a la izquierda, puede alterar drásticamente el destino de llegada, de dichos portales. _

Así empezaba el libro, con una Advertencia, dicha abiertamente, era peligroso, ¿Un solo cero a la izquierda? Estaba planeándose declinar la idea de buenas a primera, el jamás fue bueno, con las matemáticas, ¿Y ahora querían que supiera de física? Pero, por otra parte, tenía que hacerlo por Lórien… "Azarel" Pasó por su cabeza, y un gruñido volvió a salir de su boca, nada de ese engreído. Miró el índice Hasta donde decía _"Portales de sangre interdimencionales_"

_Portales de sangre interdimencionales_

_1.1 Creación:_

_Estos portales, se encuentran entre las más rebuscadas puertas de paso, en cualquier realidad existente, pero, es algo de seguridad total, puesto que el que lo abre puede dar acceso sólo a su propia sangre; también podrán acceder terceros, pero, siempre habiendo un catalizador de la misma descendencia. _

_El elemento principal de cualquier portal, es un reloj de arena, no importa que tipo sea, siempre necesitarás que la arena marque un tiempo determinado por medio de la matemática, normalmente, las cuentas que se sacan, son por medio de lunas que se encuentran ubicadas perdidamente en cualquier Vía Láctea. Después de tener el reloj con las horas necesarias, se necesitará, plata, oro, y algo de cobre (también puede ser sustituido por algo de bronce, pero, no es recomendable, si quiere que la eficacia sea de un 100 en 100)._

_La plata, debe ser fundida, y luego diluida en Alcohol Amílico, pero, sin dejar endurecer la mezcla. Con respecto al oro debe ser igualmente fundido, pero, en un envase refractario deben estar dispuestos un litro de cualquier veneno de serpiente, por cada dos kilos de oro diluido. Luego, todo se debe ir agregando lentamente en el reloj de arena, sin dejar volcar el reloj en el proceso, la arena debe absorber la mezcla, por medio de cualquier hechizo, esta quedará como platinada con reflejos engañosos dorados. _

_El siguiente paso, es determinar la Hiperealidad y la frecuencia de los átomos que van a hacer acelerados, es decir, determinarle al medio, que va a pasar por él (ejem. Un vampiro 0.241 sdp. O un elfo 4.263 sdp). Estos datos deben estar en su cabeza y ser extraídos por medio de una pila bautismal, mejor conocida como pensadero. Y luego influirlos en la arena junto con todo lo demás. El siguiente paso, se necesita una pluma, de cualquier tipo, desprovista de su tronco, lo único que se necesitan son los bocitos que quedan de esta. Solamente tiene que ser de una especie "blanca" puesto que esto es algo que tiene protecciones y alteraría el proceso si se coloca una criatura oscura. _

_Estos Bozos de pluma, tendrán que ser diluidos en cualquier ácido, hasta volver una masa no muy consistente, en esta mezcla se tiene que poner a la mayor temperatura posible, e irle agregando poco a poco, esencia "queen of night" o "reina de la noche", Sándalo, Melisa, Marina, y Lavanda. Posterior de que esto se haya evaporado, y haya conseguido, algo de consistencia, tiene que repetirse el proceso de la plata. Al haber llegado hasta aquí tiene que dejar reposar un día, puesto que a sobrecargado el "catalizador" o la arena, el cual debe empezar a tener un color negro del plateado que anteriormente había poseído._

_Al día siguiente, lo único que falta, es cinco tipos diferentes de plantas mágicas, representado cada uno a los cinco elementos, normalmente el elemento Luz/Oscuridad, suele ser imposible de conseguir pero una nota importante, si el transportado, tiene algo que ver con ello, hay que hacer un mayor esfuerzo por conseguir las cinco cosas, si no, podría haber un corto de cualquier tipo. Para finalizar las cinco plantas deben ser cocinadas con fuego de las salamandras o si consigue flama de fénix se lograría algo más uniforme, incorporando, un litro de la sangre donante, que debe ser dada a voluntad. El paso final es poner la última mezcla en un envase oscuro, y luego ser pasado al reloj por medio de un vial común. _

_1.2 Activación: _

_Para la activación se necesita recitar un conjuro de invocación usual, y luego dejarlo en algún lugar seguro, donde pueda flotar y dar vueltas. Cuando la persona (s) haya(n) arribado, el reloj explotará dejando una suave nube de humo con olores de las esencias utilizadas para la preparación purificando el ambiente… _

Terminó de leer, y se restregó los ojos, ¿Dónde conseguiría todo aquello? Además de todos los cálculos pertinentes, y el no sabía nada de la distancias, aunque había escuchado hablar a Miguel, algo de la Luna de Júpiter, Elara, ¿O era saturno? Suspiró frustrado, no tenía muchas opciones, primero tenía que buscar el reloj de are… falso, primero tenía que empezar por los cálculos ¿De donde iba a sacar los cálculos? Allí divergía el problema, además, tenía que hacer un robo/préstamo de un pensadero, que no le quedaba de otro que el de Dumbledore o el de Snape, porque no tenía tiempo de ponerse a crear uno para el mismo, que sería una total pérdida, puesto que el no podía dejar sus pensamientos fuera de su cabeza no importa que tan bien guardado estuviera dicho objeto. Tronó los dedos, y todas las cortinas se descorrieron al igual que las ventanas. Y dejó de ser un demonio, para subir los pies en la silla y pegar sus rodillas en el pecho. Y ponerse a pensar. Primero ordenar prioridades, no por su razón si no por sus obligaciones si por el fuera: Lórien, Lórien, Lórien, Portalkey, Vampiros, sobrevivir, evadir a los demonios… Malfoy. Pero, resulta que era: Malfoy, vampiros, el Portalkey, Lórien, sobrevivir, evadir a los demonios… ¿Qué cosas no? No es lo mismo lo que uno quiere a lo que uno debe, y eso siempre le iba a parecer algo injusto.

Se fue a buscar el reloj de arena que tenía por allí, pero, cuando lo empezó, recordó un pequeño detalle, Azarel se lo había llevado para lo más seguro jugarle una de las suyas a Snape junto con Sirius. Se rascó la cabeza, esperaba fervientemente que no lo haya roto o dañado, puesto que ese reloj tenía una capacidad que no se encontraba en el mundo en donde estaba. Se fue a duchar puesto que se sentía algo cansado y con los músculos tensados, y no tenía nada a la mano más que el agua caliente y en cierta forma eso era lo más relajante. Buscaría alguna esencia que tuviese tirada por allí, cualquier aroma era bueno, okay, no todos eran buenos… pero, los que tenía disponible si.

Echó un chorrito en la bañera, y dejó que se homogeneizara con el agua mientras se quitaba tranquilamente la túnica blanca que había tenido desde que salió de la enfermería, suspiró al sentir su cuerpo siendo mojado por el agua caliente. Se recostó cerrando los ojos, el vapor rodeaba todo el baño, fue cayendo en un sopor que lo hizo dormir profundamente.

**8 **

Azarel alternó las miradas, Harry estaba bien perdido en su mundo pensado sabría Dios que, y luego hacía Draco el cual miraba con un interés impropio en él. ¿Por qué no escuchaba sus advertencias? Si seguía así quedaría prendado, y eso se tornaría peligroso, si, un extremo peligro, el moreno se levantó con un suspiro, se estiró haciendo que la camisa se le subiera un poco, y el ángel de la muerte alzó una ceja cuando, encontró al ojiverde bostezando y estrujándose un ojo ¿Se había quedado dormido? Eso sería una buena razón del porque no había volteado a decirle a Malfoy que dejara ya con el tiquititaqui.

Siguió con la vista, hasta que el moreno desapareció para luego, levantarse he interceptar al rubio de ojos grises.

– ¿Ahora que te pasa? –Sin condescendencia alguna lo agarró por el brazo y empezó a caminar sin responder a ninguna de las preguntas que se le inquirían imperativamente. Entraron a un aula vacía, oscura y desordenada, en donde el ángel de la muerte tiró en un pupitre al "supuesto" descendiente del rey de la tierra.-

– ¿Yo te dije algo verdad?

– ¿Qué?

– Porque mejor no me haces caso, porque estoy empezando a perder la paciencia –Dijo agarrándole por el mentón y haciendo que lo mirara.- Cual parte de "es un ángel no lo mires" ¿No entiendes? ¿En que te hablo? ¿En chino?

– ¿Qué estupideces andas diciendo?

– Yo no digo estupideces, he visto como no le quitas de encima la vista a Harry…, y ya es suficiente, no me importa que razones sean para hacerlo, aún por el mero fastidio de verlo molesto, ¿entiendes? Harry es un AN-GEL, es decir, un ente concebido por la mano de Dios. Alguien divino ¿Entiendes? –Repitió.-

– ¡No! ¡No entiendo! –Azarel agarró a Draco por el cuello y lo puso contra la pared.-

– Ya yo llegué hasta aquí vamos a develar el maldito misterio que se guarda con tanto celo, y podremos dejar que muchas personas duerman en paz hoy…

– ¿Qué vas a hacer? –Dijo empezando a sentir algo que los humanos llamaban miedo a la incertidumbre.-

– ¿Qué voy hacer? Lo que Harry debió haber hecho desde que llegó aquí…

– _Cirya Atan _–Pronunció en élfico y el rubio sintió como si le quitaran las fuerzas, El ojiazul puso firme el cuerpo, y el rubio miraba entre la confusión y el miedo.- Sabes, no te lo tomes personal, pero, sinceramente estoy ya, me tiene asqueado –Su mano llegó a la correa.-

– Merlín ¿Qué haces? –Dijo débilmente.-

– Ya te dije, ver si tienes la dichosa marca… –Draco puso la cabeza hacia atrás mareado, si no fuera por el fuerte agarre del pelinegro, habría caído al piso sin remedio, Azarel, zafó con una mano el botón y bajó un poco el pantalón junto al bóxer negro del lado derecho, que cargaba puesto, el ángel revisó la marca, era cierto, había una cruz invertida en la blanca piel del rubio, pasó un dedo, por la marca y se acentuó aún más, volviéndose vinotinto. Un gemido de dolor salió de la boca de Draco, el cual se mordió los labios. El mayor de los tres supremos lo soltó, y este empezó a deslizarse por la pared, agarrándose el estómago, las lágrimas empezaron a brotar, la herida estaba más roja que antes y en cualquier momento empezaría a sangrar, Azarel levantó la cara del rubio el cual lo miraba molesto, pero las lágrimas caían furiosamente resbalando por sus mejillas.- ¿Por qué lo escondías si es verdad? –Escupió venenosamente.-

– ¿Qué te importa?

– Responde que no estás en pos de nada.

– ¿Por qué crees? –Dijo en el mismo tono de Azarel.- Tal vez Harry sea demasiado ingenuo, pero, yo sé lo que va a suceder si pongo los términos sencillos y aceptados. Yo no me voy a recluir en un maldito Trono… ¿Qué crees que nací ayer?

– Representas perfectamente a tú casa, víbora… pero, quieras o no va a pasar, o te agarran los ángeles o te agarran los demonios, no tienes de otro se llama destino, y este siempre viene por ti. Y te recomiendo a los ángeles ellos te darán a escoger las cosas que puedan encoger. En el infierno serás una simple marioneta…

– ¿Nadie te a dicho que eres despreciable?

– Mucha gente… –Dijo soltándolo y saliendo de allí, ya le diría todo a Harry después, ahora tenía que ir a terminar varios asuntos que dejó pendiente por estar cuidando al idiota ese, no sabía que era lo que le pasaba con ese niño, pero, era algo que no podía explicar. Aunque prefirió aceptarlo que ponérselo a analizar.-

**9**

– Entre todo lo que me está pasando me va a matar –Dijo Harry tirando el morral en el primer sitio que encontró, se estiró, y se pasó una mano por el cabello, pasó la vista como siempre hacía como buscando una señal de algo que estuviera mal, pero, no encontró nada anómalo, puso la mano en la cómoda que tenía en la sala la cual tenía una serie de adornos, y sintió algo bajo su piel, cuando bajó la mirada, vio un papelito que se le hacía conocido, pero, ¿No lo había perdido? Bueno, eso era extraño.-

Lo agarró, y lo miró… si, era justamente el papel con el idioma extraño que no entendía, ahora que recordaba, cuando lo había visto reflejado en el agua las letras se le hicieron conocidas, era el reflejo. Para ver el reflejo no se necesitaba necesariamente agua. Se quitó la túnica del colegio dejándose solamente la camisa, junto la corbata, y se sitió en el espejo de la sala, el pobre espejo ya estaba que pedía perdón de tantas transacciones que se habían hecho por él, pero, era él único que normalmente tenía a la mano.

Agarró el pedazo de papel, y lo colocó frente al espejo, empezó a entrecerrar la vista para ver mejor, _Evocación_, podía ver que decía. Pero ¿Evocación de qué? Ya estaba otra palabra, _De. _Tenía varios minutos concentrado en el papelito. Lo que no sabía es que el haberse concentrado tanto, le iba a provocar un susto de muerte, todo estaba en demasiado silencio y algo oscuro, total Él podía ver con total lucidez en casi todas las densidades existentes, siguió tratando de develar lo que decía el papelito, cuando le faltaba la última palabra.

– ¡Boo! –Le asustó alguien que salió del espejo, Harry saltó hacía atrás dando un pequeño grito, se llevó la mano al corazón el cual latía desbocado y lo sentía en la garganta tratando de salir, cayó sentado en shock en el piso, mientras que el desconocido, tenía una sonrisita cínica en el rostro.- ¿Te acuerdas de mí? –El moreno movía la boca pero nada que podía pronuncia palabra, lo único que podía hacer era arrastrarse hacía atrás cada vez que el otro caminaba, hasta que llegó a la pared, y fue cuando sus miradas se encontraron.- ¿Qué haces? ¿A que jugamos? –Preguntó divertido mientras se sentaba doblando sus rodillas hacía atrás sin dejar de mirar a Harry, con sus ojos blancos, el ángel de ojos verdes llevó su vista hacía los cabellos rojos de aquella persona que era Satanás.- Pensé que jamás ibas a voltear el papel… –Dijo agarrándole la cara, de repente, el moreno sintió muchas ganas de salir corriendo pero dudaba que sus piernas estuvieran conectadas con su cerebro.-

Harry se pegó más contra la pared como si eso lo ayudara a desaparecer, lo que hizo que la blanca sonrisa del demonio se acentuara mucho más.

– ¿Qué te parece? Te voy a decir algo –Dijo volteándole la cara sin llegar a lastimarlo, como revisándolo.- Pensé que entre Iant y Lucifer, sería suficiente para que llegaras sin pérdida al infierno ¿Sabes? Pero, por lo que veo, tienes varias cabezas sobre ti… especialmente, jamás pensé que llegaras a un acuerdo con Miguel, que ahora parece que fueras su hijo hablando en sentido figurado de la palabra por supuesto. Ahora, también resulta que Azarel se puso en mi contra, no sé que tienes pero, pareces poder moldear la forma de ser de todo el mundo… ¿Te preguntas como llegué aquí? –Harry hizo que su cerebro uniera una razón coherente.-

– Si, de verdad… esa sería mi primera pregunta –Dijo sin dejar de tratar de traspasar la pregunta.-

– Ahora es más divertido, por fin puedes hablar… Llegué aquí por medio de ti, recuerda que eres un demonio, y tú, tienes dos reyes.

– Como siempre…

– Si, normalmente la vida suele ser algo injusta… yo te suelto, tú no tratas de huir ¿va? –El moreno asintió, este aflojó el agarre hasta soltarlo por completo.- Bien, por donde empezar, tengo razones marcadas y precisas por las que estoy aquí, las primera de ellas, es por un problema que ya te planteaste –Dijo levantándose y empezando a revisar la cosas que habían por allí distribuidas, miró a Harry bajando la mirada puesto que aún estaba en el piso, encogido.- Lo de los vampiros. Es necesario, que Voldy, no me reúna a los vampiros.

– ¿Qué? –Preguntó confundido mirándolo.-

– Sí, no me mires con esa cara… Mi estimado Tom, creo que lo conoces ¿no? –Preguntó en un tono irónico que a Harry se le antojó antipático.- Okay, Él está siendo una fuerza como Azarel, es decir, no está con ninguno de los dos –Agarró una foto que estaba enmarcada, donde aparecían Lórien y Harry sonriendo, alegres un día que los habían sacado de paseo, entre tanto strees, y alguien los había agarrado desprevenidos, tomándole esa foto, que Lórien le obligó a cargar consigo.- Linda hermandad, este es otro que me gustaría despedazar lentamente. El sin darse cuenta logró frustrar uno de mis planes, y tú, te volviste inmortal, luego, otra vez, y luego fue Celebriän, sinceramente de los tres el que peor me cae, y se que el no me soporta…

– ¡Ja! –Bufó Harry bajito.-

– Cada uno tiene sus opiniones bebé, yo, no voy a interferir en eso…

– "La mayoría de la gente me dice pequeño, pero ¿Bebé?" –Pensó el moreno, sopesando si debería levantarse o quedarse donde estaba.-

– Al lado mío eres un bebé, Harry.

– ¡Deja de meterte en mí mente! –Dijo olvidándose de con quien estaba hablando. Inmediatamente apareció una barrera plateada.-

– Eres un precioso ángel, abramos las cortinas y las ventanas, ¿Por qué estás tan encerrado? –Eso al moreno le pareció el colmo de la mezquindad, cuando el sol pegó, vio que el rojo de su cabello brillaba extrañamente.-

– ¿Sabías que antes quemaban a los niños que nacían pelirrojos por mí? –Preguntó infantilmente.-

– Algo escuché… –Dijo asustándose aún más.-

– Harry, hazme un favor y quita esa cara de pasmado, de nada me sirve matarte, a ti, vivo, sano y con todas las de la ley, si te provoca siéntate en el mueble, simplemente vine a hablar lo de los vampiros, entre otros…

– Muchas gracias, aquí estoy bien.

– Como quieras. Si tienes que ir a hablar con el clan _Capadocio,_ Son los únicos que no tratarían de devorarte sin antes debatir contigo, claro que tendrías que llegar como un demonio de tu rango –El moreno masculló algo inaudible.- ¿Qué se le hace? Antes que preguntes como le hago. Soy Dios, pero, la parte negra por llamarla de alguna manera.

– Ahora se de donde Azarel sacó lo que hace.

– Si… –Dijo sentándosele al frente de nuevo.- Ese don que tiene Azarel, es mío, se llama precognición, o videncia como te de la gana de llamarlo, ver todo lo que está pasando y pasará, el primero más que el otro, pero, a fin de cuentas también se tiene. Entonces, no me desvíes más ¿Quieres?

– ¿Ah? –Dijo en tono de "¿Qué te pasa?", el demonio se acercó más a Harry y este empezó a sentir que algo le faltaba, pero, no lo pensó y tampoco lo comentó en voz alta puesto que lo más probable es que se sintiera indefenso y por ello evocaba cosas.-

– En fin, sigamos hablando…

– No es por sonar altivo ni nada pero ¿Qué te hace pensar que haré algo de lo que tú me digas?

– No te preocupes –Dijo sonriendo.- Yo solamente te voy a decir la forma para que no te maten cuando vallas a hablar.

**10**

Llevaban como cuatro horas hablando, serían las siete de la noche y Harry empezó a sentir un sopor nada normal, era como si de repente se hubiera puesto a gastar energía de una forma tonta, apoyó una mano en el piso, y cerró los ojos un momento.

– ¿Te sientes bien? –Preguntó inocentemente con una sonrisa en los labios que lo delataba.-

– Creo que no…

– Debí decirte esto antes que empezáramos, cuando pasas mucho tiempo conmigo, y no alguien algo inexperto con la energía, esta se vuelve volátil y yo la absorbo, no es que quiera hacerlo, yo no necesito energía, modestia aparte, pero, es inevitable, es parte de mi naturaliza, porque hasta yo estoy sujeto a leyes, por más que me duela reconocerlo… pero tranquilo no morirás, nunca nadie lo hace, por algo eres un inmortal –El moreno sintió algo caliente deslizarse por su nariz, se llevó la mano, y vio que estaba sangrando, el demonio de cabellos fuego le puso un pañuelo en la zona afectada, pero este rehuía.- Si te mueve más el sangramiento no parará… –Reviró la vista sin perder la paciencia, quedándose sentado donde estaba, cuando Harry se levantó y trató de caminar, pero, algunos pasos después, cayó doblándose una mano, el otro se levantó y se volvió a sentar donde el ojiverde había caído, y le subió la cabeza sus piernas para que descansara.-

El moreno subió todas sus barreras, las esferas de distintos colores aparecieron rodeándole a los dos, se sentía demasiado pesado como para poder forcejear o algo por el estilo. Algo más estaba haciendo que lo "natural" puesto que casi todo el mundo decía que su energía era prácticamente infinita, pero, él, no tenía ni ganas de moverse, y la nariz aún seguía sangrando. Sentía como el mayor le acariciaba los cabellos.

– Si te hubieras quedado quistecito como venías no te hubiera pasado nada… ¿Por qué será que ustedes los jóvenes hacen todo lo contrarío a lo que uno les dice? ¿Ah? –Preguntó quitándole los cabellos de la cara, y sosteniéndoselos arriba para mirarle la cara.- Sabes, eres demasiado lindo como para estarte haciendo daño ¿si? –Dijo jalándole un poco más el cabello, haciendo que Harry gimiera levemente.- Aunque debo admitir que como estás eres aún más llamativo, no sé, hay gente que el sufrimiento le queda bien.

– Yo ya no sé que karma traigo yo, para que todo el mundo le guste verme bañado en sangre… –Reprochó suavemente tratando de levantarse.-

– Ya te dije que te quedaras quieto… –Le jaló fuertemente el cabello, que era la fuente más cercana de dolor más cercana.-

– Pero, ¡agh! Si no me estoy moviendo –Dijo colocándose de espaldas para poder verlo de frente. Mal hecho, eso le hizo venir una arcadas nada agradable.-

– Claro que te estás moviendo… –Satanás lo sentó y conjuró un espejo y obligó a Harry a mirarse en el, pero, este ya no aguantaba, así que se convirtió en su forma demoníaca y todo disminuyo miserablemente, pero, un respiro era un respiro.- Estaba esperando que hicieras eso… –Se arrodilló atrás del Gryffindor, y le colocó los dos dedos índices a cada lado de la cabeza justo en las sienes, apretó un poco, y Harry sintió un pitido que lo dejó sin aliento y desubicado, las marcas que normalmente eran plateadas empezaron a marcarse negras y cada trazo que se creaba era sangre que se derrababa. Pero, eso no parecía importarle al demonio, el cual empezó a bajar delineando la figura de Harry el cual se había perdido mirándose en el espejo, y una túnica gris, empezó a formarse en el cuerpo del moreno, en las mangas tenía unas cruces, que se alargaban hasta llegar a dar con los extremos. Cuando terminó de formarse el vestuario, le salieron las alas blancas, y el demonio se quitó de allí poniéndose en el techo para observar todo.-

Harry, se vio _terminado _en el espejo el cual estalló en fragmentos los cuales salieron disparados por todos lados traspasando a Harry sin causarle más daño del que ya tenía encima, sentía como si le quisieran arrancar las alas de golpe, eso lo hizo gritar, un humo lo empezó a envolver, era una especie de azufre con smoke que lo hizo irse en vomito, cuando terminó, estaba llorando, era un llanto audible y lleno de pena. El pelirrojo volvió a bajar, y le quitó uno de los collares que tenía Harry.

– Esto no lo vas a necesitar más… así que no importa si es destruido, además, es importante destruirlo si no queremos que ese hermano tuyo llegue aquí, porque, eso sería darte esperanza, y te necesito, moralmente roto. No te lo tomes a mal, cuando te acostumbres, pasará el pesar y volverás a ser el de siempre.

– "Yo jamás podré ser el de antes" –Pensó con pesar, tratando de limpiar la sangre que le obstruía la vista, Satanás salió por la puerta y la cerró tranquilamente, con el collar en la mano el cual introdujo en su bolsillo y despareció, la nieve empezó a caer afuera, furiosa y descontrolada.-

**11**

– "A ver ¿Dónde estará Harry? Entre tantas bromas divertidas que hago con Sirius se me olvida las partes importantes." –Miró la hora.- "Ye debe estar en su dormitorio, iré a buscarlo…" –Cuando llegó a la puerta, como cosa extraña, Merlín no estaba en la puerta, y esta estaba abierta, lo cual era netamente imposible puesto que a Harry le mermaba en sobremanera que lo fueran a molestar, con cautela entró.- ¿Harry? ¿Harry está allí? –Al no ver ni sentir a nadie, terminó de entrar y cerró la puerta, el viento soplaba y la nieve se colaba en las ventanas.- ¿A quien se le ocurre dejar las ventanas abiertas nevando? –Dijo con ironía, cuando terminó de cerrar la ventana, miró hacía el piso y estaba el moreno acostado en forma fetal, con las manos rodeando la cabeza vestido de negro, y algunas plumas regadas, en ángel, lo alzó con un rictus de preocupación en su cara, y vio que tenía unas marcas negras en todo el cuerpo y sangrando, sintió inmediatamente energía demoníaca interfiriendo en su cuerpo.- ¿Qué demonios pasó aquí? Harry, Harry despierta… –Este abrió un ojo el, lo único que hizo fue preocuparlo más el verde era opaco y extremadamente oscuro, hasta se podía decir que era todo negro.-

– Hola –Dijo torpemente.-

– ¿Qué pasó? –Pero se desmayó de nuevo.- ¡Demonios! –Miró el traje y eso lo hizo actuar ya sabía que había pasado, lo hizo levitar y empezó a bajarle el cierre que se encontraba en la parte de atrás, pero, el vestido, era como un veneno que iba impregnando la piel, agarró una punta y empezó a despegarlo. Era realmente una suerte que el moreno estuviera desmayado, hubiera sido desagradable haberlo escuchado gritar cuando un pedazo de piel se venía con la ropa que tenía puesta, cuando terminó lo acostó en la cama, y le colocó con cuidado la sábana, le soltó el collar con el podía invocar a Celebriän y se fue a llamar a Draco rápidamente necesitaba la varita del idiota ese lo más rápido posible.-

**12**

–Malfoy, dame tu varita ¡rápido! –Dijo agarrándole del brazo.-

– ¿Ahora que hice?

– ¡Dame la puta varita!

– ¿Qué pasó?

– ¡Argh! –Lo jaló hacía si y desaparecieron del pasillo para entrar en el cuarto de Harry, este lo dejó allí y le quitó la varita de donde la tenía guardada que era en el bolsillo derecho, y se fue al cuarto propiamente dicho.-

– Que extraño se siente aquí adentro… –Expresó sintiendo un escalofrío, siguió a Azarel, y vio a Harry en la cara acostado con unas horribles marcas negras y sangre que comenzaba a secarse en la cara que era lo único que tenía visible, el ángel de la muerte hizo un círculo con la varita y una barrera plateada semitransparente envolvió a Harry, haciéndolo flotar en el proceso, la sábana que le cubría se movía como los tentáculos de un pulpo.-

– Ahora necesito encontrar al nómada de Rafael antes que a Satanás se le ocurra hacer un segundo movimiento… sal de aquí, no quiero que tú, también te contamines…

– ¿Por qué está así?

– Lo que te puede pasar a ti, si te agarran los demonios. –Estrelló el collar contra el espejo el cual estalló en mil pedazos, y luego una luz muy brillante irradió dejando a Draco ciego momentáneamente, cuando todo pasó, estaba un humano semitransparente con unas ropas muy rebuscadas y cuatro pares de alas en la espalda.-

– _¿Qué sucede? _–Preguntó Celebriän preocupado.- ¿Azarel?

– ¡No, la vieja Inés! –Le dijo arrastrándolo hasta el cuarto donde Harry por una oreja, el príncipe de la tierra volvía a caer en ese maldito estado de confusión que tanto odiaba.-

– ¡Cristo! ¿Qué pasó?

– Parece que un demonio, y creo que fue nuestro querido tío, hizo su primer movimiento.

– ¡Oh dios Harry! –Dijo mirando la barrera.- ¿Cómo hizo para implantarle las marcas tan rápido?

– No lo sé, y tienes que encontrar a Rafael rápido…

– ¿Encontrar a Rafael? ¡En eso me puedo tardar años! El único que puede llamar a los otros arcángeles es Miguel y anda un poco loco tratando de sacar a Lórien de allí antes de que algo de pase y Harry colapse.

– Ni modo le va a tocar dejar el frente si pretende que Harry viva, algo más de unos minutos, esa barrera desacelera, pero, no para…

– La única manera sería que Miguel viniera, pero, necesita un permiso expreso del rey, para traspasar los linderos del planeta tierra… –Azarel, le colocó a Draco al frente.-

– Te presento al próximo rey de la tierra, se llama Draco Malfoy, ahora, Malfoy necesito que des un permiso si no quieres que Harry se muera, hablando figuradamente.

– ¿Un permiso?

– ¿Ya le vieron la marca?

– ¡Si! Pero, eso para después. ¡Da el maldito permiso Malfoy!

– ¿¡Cómo lo doy idiota? –Celebriän creó un espejo que ocupaba dos pulgadas cuadradas del piso, y convocó a Miguel.-

– Di que lo das, tu vos es ley.

– Vale, ¡Tienen mi permiso! Pero, que amargado.

– No empieces… –Le amenazó el celador del purgatorio.-

– Miguel…

– ¿Qué sucede Celebriän?

– Te necesito aquí, algo le pasó a Harry, y necesitamos encontrar a Rafael, pero, inmediatamente…

– Pero, aún no puedo.

– ¡Si puedes! Luego, Gabriel te seguirá con el Portalkey de sangre, pasa por aquí, El rey de la tierra dio el permiso… –El descendiente de la luz se echó para atrás, y una figura se materializó lentamente, hasta que un hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos azules, apareció completo.-

– ¿Qué sucede?

– Satanás decidió jugar una carta precipitadamente, y el que se llevó los platos rotos fue Harry –Comentó Azarel como quien no quiere la cosa.-

– ¿Otra vez?

– ¡Si! –Se exasperó Celebriän.- Tenemos que encontrar a Rafael…

– Vamos a buscarlo entonces… –Dijo sintiendo la presencia demoníaca en el cuarto.- Antes que nada deberíamos sacar a Harry de aquí… –Entraron en el cuarto, y Miguel fue el encargado de cargarlo, no se les ocurrió de otra que llevarlo a la enfermería del colegio, la cual estaba vacía, y después de allí se pusieron a tratar de localizar al escurridizo ángel.-

**13**

Un hombre de ojos verdes volteó hacía el cielo preocupado, y luego miró a la niña, la cual estaba muriendo…

– Pequeña, me tengo que ir… descansa en paz…

– Adiós… –Dijo al verlo desaparecer.-

**14**

– ¿Se puede saber cual es la urgencia? –Preguntó preocupado el ángel de la sanación apareciendo en medio del cuarto, todos lo miraron, y suspiraron aliviados.-

– Si, problemas… –Comentó trivialmente Miguel, poniéndolo en frente de la cama donde Harry dormía con serios problemas.-

– ¡Dios! –Exclamó al verlo.- ¿Cómo llegó Satanás a tocarlo?

– No sólo lo tocó –Dijo irónicamente Azarel.- A mí, me da la ligera impresión que hasta le enseñó a bailar el Vals…

– Jaja, que gracioso, idota –Le respondió Rafael mirándolo malamente.-

– Luego me dicen a mi que soy amargado… –El castaño se acercó a la cama, y le colocó un mano sobre la cabeza, al sentir eso, Harry abrió los ojos, y volteó con pesar a mirar a la persona que lo había sacado de tan horrible sueño.-

– Ra… fael…

– Tranquilo Harry, esto no es el fin de nada, es simplemente un desliz… ¿Qué te duele? –Harry se llevó una mano la cual estaba vedada con líneas negras, al corazón. Éste suspiró y le agarró una mano, besándola delicadamente, el moreno volvió caer en un precario coma, del que si no se trataba rápido, podía no despertar.-

**TBC…**


	22. El regreso de Lórien

**The call of the Angels**

**Summary: **Harry es llamado por los ángeles, para ser un guardián, aparece misteriosamente en un recinto secreto, donde tendrá que aprender a controlar sus miedos rabias y pesares, Los escritos del mar negro, han sido descubiertos, Voldemort consigue la inmortalidad, y alguien aparece para recordar momentos de dolor. Morir o vivir, todo por nada, Hermanos de sangre dada.

**Disclaimer: **Nada está hecho con ánimo de lucro, todo es de Rowling y a quien ella se los quiera dar, todo lo demás es mío (Entiéndase por trama y demás personajes).

**Explanations:** "comillas": Regresan a ser pensamientos.

--------------------.º.---------------------------------------.º.-----------------------

**Capítulo XXII: **El regreso de Lórien.

El otoño estaba empezando a caer para dar paso al invierno, el sol estaba en pleno crepúsculo, todo se veía en tonos naranjas rojizos, en una cama, de las muchas que había distribuidas por todo el lugar, estaba dormitando, arropado hasta el cuello, su cabello negro estaba esparcido por toda la cama, y sus ojos estaban cerrado, mostrando un rictus de tranquilidad y paz.

Un hombre, de cabellos castaños estaba sentado al lado del durmiente, una suave brisa se coló por entre las ventanas, acariciando dulcemente, los lisos cabellos que enmarcaban la cara del ángel sentado, leyendo un libro pacíficamente. Quitó un momento la vista del libro para posarla sobre Harry, el cual seguía allí recluido a una cama, lo que le preocupaba, era, las ganas que tuviera el moreno de despertar, tenía que despertar a juro, puesto que su presencia no se perdería en el _Astral Line_, o a depurar sus pecados en el purgatorio… si no que iría directo al infierno. Y eso era lo que sin duda alguna quería Satanás, suspiró cansadamente.

Se sentía muy cansado, era como si hubiese dormido por mucho tiempo, pero, ese sueño, no hubiese descansado nada, sentía como la cabeza de daba vuelta velozmente, y no recordaba nada que le pudiera dar un indicio de el porque se encontraba de esa manera. Abrió los ojos lentamente, y lo primero que vio, fue a alguien a su lado sentado como esperándolo, eso se sintió bien en un primer momento. Alguien te esperaba, eso hacía que el ánimo mejorara, pero, el cansancio seguía allí presente como el oxígeno en el aire. Miró hacía arriba para toparse con el pulcro techo de lo que ahora recordaba, era la enfermería. Volvió la mirada a su acompañante.

– ¿Rafael? –Dijo Harry ronco. El aludido lo miró sonriendo aliviado.-

– Hola Harry ¿Cómo te sientes?

– ¿Desubicado? No recuerdo nada de lo que me pasó –Expuso tratando de sentarse en la cama, pero, fue detenido por el ojiverde antes que pudiera hacer algo.-

– Eso es buena señal, pero, no te levantes, llevas una semana en coma, ciertamente, eres una de las personas con más resistencia y capacidad de recuperación que he conocido. Pero, igual, no tentemos a la suerte.

– Tengo una extraña molestia en el pecho…

– ¿Qué tipo de molestia?

– Puntadas, es como si algo estuviera invadiéndome… –Un suspiro de cansancio salió de la boca del castaño.-

– Vuelve a relajarte Harry, no te podía lanzar ningún hechizo dormido, a ver si te mataba, no podía dejar tanto a la suerte…

– ¿Qué fue lo que me pasó?

– Si te lo digo vas a hacer lo que yo te diga sin rechistar.

– No me pienso quedar más de lo que yo considere aquí acostado.

– Hecho, pero, hoy no será.

– Vale, pero, cuéntame qué pasó.

– ¿Enserio no recuerdas nada de nada?

– Sí, sé que estaba llegando de clases, ese día había sido especialmente exasperante, y luego, de dejar el bolso como siempre hago, me apoyé sobre la cómoda, y encontré un papelito, cuando descifré lo que decía, "Evoquemos a los siete prohibidos" decía el papel, y de allí todo se me torna nebuloso.

– Dios bendiga tu capacidad de almacenaje –Le dijo dándole un suave golpe el la cabeza juntando el pulgar y el índice, y dándole con este último.-

– Si, es tan buena, que me olvido de lo más importante –Pero, se detuvo en seco, y se sentó bruscamente en la cama, sosteniéndose con la mano.- Un hombre cabello como el fuego… –Cerró los ojos fuertemente.-

– No lo fuerces, vas a terminar con un dolor de cabeza.

– ¿Otro? Creo que sólo tengo una… –Harry lo miró.- ¿Me vas a explicar?

– ¿Te vas a quedar quieto en la cama mientras averiguo que tienes?

– No lo sé, eso depende.

– Bien, según parece fuiste presa de Satanás… –Pero, no continuó puesto que Harry le llevó una mano a la cabeza, y cerró los ojos fuertemente, terminó acostado en la cama boca arriba de nuevo, con la nariz sangrando y un fuerte estado de shock.- Veo que no es necesario decirte nada…

– No, sinceramente, no –Pronunció ahogado.- ¡Oh dios! –Pronunció, volviéndose a sentar, y empezando a llorar con las manos en la cara, mientras, Rafael se sentó a su lado, y lo acogió en su pecho acariciándole suavemente el brazo, pero, ese gesto hizo que el llanto explotara en su máxima expresión.-

Los espasmos iban y venían, pero, el ángel de la curación no se atrevía a hablar, el jamás había sido bueno para consolar, el solamente, era un médico. Para consuelo espiritual estaba Uriel, o hasta el mismo Shamiel. Así que dejó que se desahogara todo lo que quisiera, cinco minutos después lo único que quedaba, eran las lágrimas, solitarias que bajaban de vez en cuando de los cansados y lastimados ojos, estaba reposando en las piernas del ángel. Cuando entró otra persona.

– ¡Bendito sea el señor! –Miguel se dirigió hacía la cama.- Despertaste. ¿Cómo te sientes?

– No te recomiendo que le hables –Dijo Rafael, sin dejar de jugar con los cabellos del moreno.-

– Si Tranquilo… en realidad venía por ti. Pero, estás algo ocupado.

– Si tienes que irte, anda, yo puedo seguir llorando en la almohada –Dijo el moreno sin ganas.-

– No me voy a ir, además, te tienes que levantar poco a poco de la cama, y eso no lo vas a hacer sólo…

– Yo vengo después –Dijo el rubio de ojos azules saliendo de allí suspirando, la pregunta del millón ¿En que estado quedaría Harry?-

**1**

– A ver…, con cuidado –Dijo Rafael, después de haberle hecho un estudio completo al cuerpo de Harry, y confirmar que sólo quedaban lo que se podía llamar vestigios de un mal recuerdo, aunque había algo que le preocupaba al ángel era mejor esperar hasta que éste lo viera por si mismo, sus alas habían empezado a tornarse negras, algo así como las de Azarel, eso era un sacrilegio para cualquier ángel no importaba cuán hereje fuera, solo esperaba que no empezara a gritar como loco cuando las viera, además, era temporal… mientras su cuerpo volvía totalmente a la normalidad.-

– Tranquilo que no me voy a caer –Expresó algo molesto y abrumado por la sobreprotección del ángel, puso un pie en el piso y un escalofrío le sobrevino la espalda.- La mayoría de las personas caen en coma una vez¿Yo cuantas veces he estado a un paso de la muerte? –Preguntó frustrado.-

– Muchas, pero, hay un dicho, que dice: "Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte"

– ¿Qué más poder quiero yo? Por ello tengo tantos problemas… –Respondió tratando de equilibrarse se agarró de Rafael para evitar caer, y luego lo volvió a soltar y empezó a hacer el equilibrio con las manos. Dos minutos después, estaba recostado a la pared tratando de permanecer parado el más tiempo parado, sin hacer mucho esfuerzo.-

– ¿Te vas a ir a bañar?

– Si, creo que me hace falta, pero¿Podemos ir a mi cuarto?

– No.

– ¿Cómo que no?

– Ningún ángel a podido entrar en ese cuarto, parece que aún está el mal allí, como esperando que volvieras, y Azarel, anda de aquí para ya y de allá para acá diciendo que no tiene tiempo para tonterías. Y nosotros no le vamos a rogar a ese engreído…

– Si hubieran rogado, pues, yo hubiera usado el calificativo de _Conejos _(1)

– Bueno, pero, podemos ir al cuarto de tu padrino.

– ¿Ha pasado algo de lo que yo me deba enterar?

– No sé ¿Cómo que quieres saber?

– Por eso te pregunto.

– Pues, Miguel no sabe nada ni de Gabriel o de Lórien, Azarel tiene un misticismo extraño, el príncipe de la tierra a peleado exactamente diecisiete veces en toda la semana, a tu padrino lo tuve que poner a dormir hace dos horas porque el pobre no se había querido mover de aquí, Draco te vino a visitar varias veces, aunque casualmente Azarel venía al mismo tiempo y lo sacaba de la oreja, a si y una simpática niña de cabellos castaños claros y otro pelirrojo te vinieron a visitar por mucho tiempo, tanto que entre la señorita Poppy, y yo, los tuvimos que sacar, entre Severus creo que se llama, y Azarel, hay una riña extraña, y ha sí, el profesor Dumbledore dejó eso que tienes allí al pie de la cama –Dijo señalando un paquete envuelto en papel craft, algo alargado.- Y el partido se aplazó para dentro de una semana, a ver si despertabas.

– Gracias por el recuento.

– De nada Harry, me enteré que Tom, creo que tu lo conoces mejor como Volte, Vorte…

– Voldemort.

– Gracias, que Voldemort, consiguió la alianza con los licanos…

– En ese sentido tengo que apurarme.

– ¿Ya lo sabías?

– Si…

– ¿Y que piensas hacer?

– Pues¿Qué más? Darle con el contra, ir con los vampiros.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que te hace pensar que te escucharán?

– No es por empezar mal, pero¿Confía en mí si?

– Como si me quedara de otra…

– ¿Enserio no hay noticias de Lórien?

– No te empieces a martirizar por eso, están vivos los dos, el que si murió, y lo digo con todo mi pesar, fue el rey, lastima se perdió un gran ser y gobernante, que amaba a sus hijos y a su esposa, que Dios lo tenga en su santa gloria.

– Oh… de verdad murió…

– Sí, encontraron el cuerpo destrozado como advertencia de guerra. Ahora reina el caos, puesto que Amarië no puede gobernar, por su condición de soltera y la reina está junto con Lórien en los sub-mundos de su reino. Y bueno, tampoco el príncipe heredero al trono élfico va a hacer mucho puesto que tiene que venir de volada hacía acá.

– ¡Hay Jesús!

– ¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó con voz preocupada.-

– Necesito entrar en mi cuarto, allí está un libro que lo necesito para ya.

– Pues, podemos sacarlo por transportación.

– Con la fuerza que tengo yo ahora.

– Nadie dijo que tú fueras a emplearla, dime como es el libro y yo lo buscaré astralmente.

– No hay pérdida, es un libro de infinitas páginas, de tapa negra, algo desgastado y las letras de la portada están en plateadas escritas en _Lind Idûl_, está encima de la mesa de la salita

– ¿Qué haces tú leyendo eso?

– El libro me lo dio Azarel, es sobre el Portalkey, cualquier demanda con él.

– Bueno, busquemos el libro, no vallas a hacer nada idiota.

– ¿Cómo que? –Preguntó en tono inocente.-

– Hablo enserio…

– Si yo también, ve tranquilo, no me paro de aquí, te lo juro.

– Espero que no seas como la mitad del universo…

– No suelo jurar en vano.

**2**

El ojiverde estaba aún descansando pero en el cuarto de Sirius, y donde normalmente se quedaba Azarel cuando no tenía otras cosas que hacer, que normalmente era el llamado de los que le ayudaban a celar el infiernos. Esos horribles intentos de humanos, que parecen huesos en un papel tratando de dar la talla de carne. Llevaba dos días desde que salió de la enfermería, todo el mundo lo había ido a visitar dándole sus mejores deseos, y ya se sentía mejor, no sabía porque pero, todo aquello lo había reconfortado.

Luego que terminara el maldito portal, mandaría la misiva a los vampiros del Capadocio, a ver como terminaba o empezaba todo, seguía estancado en el mismo ejercicio matemático, desde hace como unas dos horas, y había rayado unas veinte páginas, en el tiempo que llevaba sacando los cálculos que en las páginas siguiente te indicaban. Dejó la pluma y el papel a un lado junto con el libro y se volvió a acostar para descansar la espalda la cual le dolía por estar en la misma posición por tanto tiempo, de acurrucó tapándose con la sábana hasta el cuello, y cerró los ojos por unos momentos logrando inocuamente, evocar momentos nada agradable en su cabeza. Por ello los volvió a abrir rápidamente.

Esperaba, por la salud mental de todos lo que los rodeaban que, las plumas negras que se habían colado en sus alas, fueran temporales como le había dicho Rafael. Se levantó y para irse a sentar en la peinadora de la cual colgaba un espejo, volcó sus alas al exterior, y la acercó para poderlas tocar con la mano, tenía unas ganas de arrancar esas negras, una por una… pero, sabía que eso dolía, más que una patada en las partes nobles, y sangraba para más de males, y había botado suficiente sangre, no sabía si dar gracias porque era inmortal, o despotricar por tan precario Don.

Ahora que se acordaba ¿Qué había sido de Amilessë? Le había agarrado cariño al dragoncito, pero, la última vez que lo vio, fue dos días antes de haberse ido del paraíso, para luego irse a pasar unos días con Lórien, y después de eso, todo fue desastre y pérdidas dolorosas. Apoyó el codo en la madera, y luego la barbilla en su palma, cerrando los ojos, tratando de no pensar en nada.

– Valla hasta que por fin te veo parado de esa cama… –Pronunció Azarel entrando en el cuarto, y cerrando la puerta tras Él, el híbrido ni se molestó en voltear, solamente guardó sus alas fuera de la vista del ángel de la muerte.- ¿De mal humor?

– No…

– Ten –Dijo lanzándole una bolsa, Harry tuvo que hacer mil malabares para evitar que cayera el piso. Cuando revisó el contenido de la bolsa, estaba su robado reloj de arena, con un contenido extraño, el cual ya no parecía arena pero era granulado. Vio como los soportes se habían vuelto más dorados, y un grabado se repetía por toda una franja "Harry Potter". También dentro había un collar que se le hacía conocido¿Flama de fénix? Si, pero, la de él específicamente, pero, eso se lo había quitado vilmente Satanás ¿Cómo podía hacer? La vista confundida de Harry terminó buscando los ojos de Azarel.- De algo más que para molestar te tiene que servir ser un vidente. Te lo quité una noche cuando dormías, y te dejé algo parecido… y lo otro es el Portalkey. A Lórien lo acaban de sacar del infierno en el que estaba junto a su madre. Solamente falta que lo actives –La cara perpleja de Harry, hizo sonreír a Azarel, de manera sencilla, eso hizo parecerlo aún más humano.-

– ¿El portal?

– Si, el portal…

– Pero¿Qué sangre utilizaste?

– Tú derramaste justamente un litro de sangre, es tuya… –Dijo normal, aún parado, apoyando más una pierna que contra, lo cual resaltaba sus caderas. El moreno dejó con cuidado todo al lado, y se levantó.-

– ¿Me vas a perdonar por esto verdad?

– ¿Perdonar q…? –Pero, antes de que pudiera terminar Harry lo estaba abrazando, el primer impulso que tuvo fue empezarle a gritar que¿Qué le pasaba? Pero, a él había recibido solamente un abrazo en toda su vida. Y fue para tratar de matarlo, el ángel de la muerte le devolvió el gesto agregando.- No te acostumbres.

– ¡No me acostumbro¡Te lo agradezco de verdad! –Dijo abrazándolo con más fuerza, el ojiazul suspiró, y le acarició el cabello.-

– Lo sé, lo sé… bien –Dijo separando a Harry.- Tú vas a querer jugar con eso, y yo tengo cosa que hacer.

– Gracias.

– De nada –Dijo bajito cuando salió, volteó un momento y vio como los ojos verdes de Harry brillaban extrañamente, es como si jamás hubiera sufrido, como si cualquier gesto de cariño fuera suficiente para darle vida y olvidar todo un pasado doloroso. Algún día, cuando supiera que tuviera más experiencia, le diría cuanto le admiraba, total… tenía toda la eternidad del universo por delante. Así que por ahora tenía que ir a terminar de montar la broma de Severus, Remus había mandado un juramento, junto con noticias, diciendo que regresaría en diciembre, haciéndoles firmar a los dos que dejarían al profesor de pociones en diciembre, en paz, faltaba un mes así que lo aprovecharían al máximo, aunque de todas las bromas que habían hecho, en sólo cuatro o cinco había caído, el astuto ex-mortífago, tenía que admitir que tenía buenas mañas, y que protegía al próximo rey de la tierra a capa y espada, aún por encima del poder de Miguel, y eso a Rafael le daba mucha risa. A él también, solamente que no lo demostraba como el ángel de la curación, el cual se moría de la risa en su cara haciendo comentarios poco apropiado.-

**3**

– Hasta que por fin tenemos el juego, después de tantos aplazamientos… estoy desde mi nueva ubicación –Saludó desde las tribunas Slytherin.- Para evitar que la profesora Mcgonagall, me decomise el micrófono.

– ¡Jordán! –Dijo la sub-directora de Hogwarts amplificando la voz.-

– Si profesora… ¿Ven a lo que me refiero? Es mejor estar entre serpientes…

– ¡JORDÁN!

– Bueno, bueno, ven, me gradué y aún en lo mismo… como saben he sido invitado junto con mucha gente para ver el primer partido de la temporada, que es Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, si como lo oyen, por primera vez en la historia, abren la temporada los dos eternos rivales ¡Ustedes pueden Gryffindor!

– Jordán, aún puedo ir a quitarte el micrófono…

– Hay mamá… ¡Si mi general! –Risas generales.-

– Señora debería dejarlo –Dijo Rafael poniéndole una mano en el hombro de Mcgonagall.- Es divertido…

– Si y parcializado.

– Eso es bueno, saber que la gente no cambia… venga, siéntese –Dijo sin quitar la mano del hombro, y tomó la mano de la señora para conducirla.-

– ¡Yo no soy un profesor!

– A mi no me importa Draco, te vas a sentar aquí –Dijo Azarel jalando al rubio, en ese momento apareció Miguel.-

– ¡Suéltame pájaro de pacotilla!

– ¡Cómo que pájaro idiota?

– ¿Qué sucede aquí? –Dijo tan imponente como siempre, que la situación lo ameritaba.-

– Nada señor –Dijo el joven que había aprendido a no refutar ninguna orden del arcángel mayor, se sentó entre Severus y Lucius, el cual, miraba preocupado a su hijo, había sido informado hace unos pocos días de todo lo que pasaba y estaba bastante angustiado por su hijo, el menor de los Malfoy's volvió a voltear y lo fusiló con la mirada.-

– Deberías tenerle un poco más de paciencia Azarel –Dijo Miguel sonriendo.-

– Paciencia¡ja, claro… –Cortó sentándose al lado de Sirius.-

– Verás como juega Harry, ahora sé porque vuela tan bien.

– Si, uno normalmente nace con esos dones –Dijo el ángel sonriéndole como sólo podía hacerlo con el hombre.-

– Sabes, hace poco estaba leyendo un libro que decía que los Licántropos son inmortales.

– Si.

– ¿Enserio? Pobre Remsie… ¿Cuándo yo muera a quien tendrá?

– Tendrá a Harry, Sirius… "Y créeme que no tengo la intención de que lo hagas…" –Pensó, iba a agregar algo pero, Jordán empezó con el partido.-

– ¡Bien señoras, y señores! Y empezamos el partido con los jugadores saliendo al campo, y reintegrándose al equipo, quitándole un peso a más de uno, puesto que sin Malfoy, en el equipo de Slytherin, Gryffindor sin duda alguna es el mejor. ¡El gran buscador de Hogwarts superando a Charlie Weasley y a su propio padre¡Harry Potter! –Dijo cuando mientras terminaban de salir los equipos, se escucharon muchos vitoreos, gritos y aplausos de euforia, por el gran juego que prometía ser.-

– Estúpido Gryffindor –Gruñó Draco.-

– Dudo que sea mentira algo de que lo que dijo –Le contraatacó Azarel.-

– ¡Quien te preguntó!

– Basta los dos –Finiquitó Miguel, volteándose, en esto vio a Rafael leyendo, y le quitó el libro.- Es el partido, no el libro…

– Puedo hacer los dos, devuélveme mi libro –Dijo tratando de quitárselo, pero, no pudo, así que volvió a su posición inicial, todos voltearon al escuchar que habían metido un gol. Era el primer Gol de la temporada a favor de Gryffindor, gracias a la cazadora, Ginny Weasley.- Por cierto ¿Cuándo llegan Lórien y Gabriel?

– No lo sé, ya se embarcaron según supe, pero, no me puse a sacar la cuenta –Le respondió el Guía de los arcángeles.-

– Bueno, espero que lleguen rápido, hay que terminar con esto de una vez –Llevarían como tres horas jugando cuando Azarel sintió algo extraño y se levantó para ir a colocarse en la primera fila, pero, no se sentó si no que empezó a ver a lo lejos, los demonios que normalmente se mantenían a raya querían hacer algo, entrecerró los ojos, pero, no pudo ver nada extraño.-

En el campo, Harry había frenado de golpe, haciendo una vuelta en el aire evitando una Bludger que le había enviado Goyle, luego volvió a su posición inicial, y se puso a afinar la vista, esquivando las Bludger, dos minutos después se lanzó en picada, a donde estaban uno de los jugadores, la cual resultó ser Ginny, y la sacó de las escoba llevándosela de allí, justo dos segundos después un rayo, volvía trizas la escoba, y esto alertó a todos los arcángeles presentes.

– ¿Estás bien?

– ¿Qué fue eso? –Preguntó algo asustada.-

– Demonios. Toma el control de la escoba…

– ¿Qué¿Para que?

– Okay, señores¡Esto es un _Time off_¿De donde salió el rayo¿Por qué atacaron a Ginny? Madame Hooch, suena el silbato, y todos los jugadores deben bajar a pisar tierra firme donde sepamos que no se les va a romper ningún huesito… –Todos los jugadores bajaron, Harry llegó a la tribuna y se sentó en el filo.-

– ¿Qué sugieres?

– No lo sé, parece como si un portal se fuera abrir y por eso atacaron los demonios –Dijo Harry, cuando los otros dos ángeles terminaron de bajar.-

– ¿Pueden ser Lórien y Gabriel? –Preguntó Azarel a Harry, y este lo miró.-

– No lo sé, no siento la presencia de Lórien o de Gabriel, y mira que me las conozco de memoria…

– No me lo tienes que jurar –El moreno ojiverde vio que un resplandor blanco empezó a formarse como una especie de bola espiral.-

– ¿Qué es eso?

– ¿Qué es que? –Preguntó Miguel.-

– Allí –Le dijo Harry, donde estaba la bola.-

– El portal –Dijo aclarando el problema.- Baja a recibir a tu hermano y toma –Dijo el rubio de ojos azules, mostrándole una cadena.-

– Ja, ja –Dijo irónicamente, Draco también se había levantado, Lucius iba a ir tras el pero, Severus no lo dejó.- ¿Qué hago me tiro de aquí?

– ¿Qué sucedió?

– Ummm, ya llegaron los dos que faltaban –Respondió Rafael poniéndole una mano al príncipe de la tierra en la cabeza.- Ahora Harry nos pregunta si se lanza desde aquí.

– Dudo que alguien le preste atención…

– Lánzate de una vez –Dijo Azarel aventándolo al piso. El ojiverde sintió un vació pero pudo frenar a tiempo.-

– Eso fue peligroso –Dijo Rafael tranquilamente, mirando hacía abajo.- Pero resolvió el problema. Ven –Le dijo a Draco.- Vallemos bajando para recibirlos, lo más seguro, habrá que evitar que Gabriel mate a Harry…

– No sólo eso, que los demonios que salgan junto con ellos vivan –Dijo Azarel lanzándose por donde había tirado antes a Harry, Sirius, estaba sentado tranquilo, puesto que el ángel le había explicado la situación y sabía que su ahijado no corría peligro.-

– ¡Harry! –Gritó alguien saliendo del portal, el moreno sonrió y corrió a encontrarse con su hermano que tantos dolores de cabeza le había dado, el ojiverde alzó la cejas al ver como estaba vestido Lórien.-

– Deja de mirarme así… –Dijo quitándose la máscara.- No fue mi culpa, el consulado no me dejó salir hasta que acepté, pero, ya que.

– Lo siento –Se disculpó abrazándolo, y enterró su cabeza en el cuello de Lórien, sin importar quien estuviera mirando, este le devolvió el gesto diciendo simplemente.-

– Tranquilo, tampoco es para tanto, estoy vivo…

– Si lo sé…

– Menos mal que estás vivo… –Expresó Gabriel, trancando el portal, Harry sintió una presencia extraño, y por inercia, colocó a Lórien tras suyo, y sus pupilas brillaron en dorado, colocó una mano al frente, totalmente abierta, y tiró un rayo azul claro que explotó, todo el mundo puso su atención de donde vino el ruido, un humo negro subió rápidamente, Azarel, sacó sus alas, y subió, juntó las palmas, y luego sacó una especie de cetro, el cual apuntó la parte más fina al humo, de allí salió un rayo azul incandescente y todo desapareció.-

– Por lo que parece, el peligro fue erradicado, por el señor de alas negras por cierto ¡WOW! Sorprendente¿Cómo las tienes? –Azarel se fue hacía donde estaba el joven y le quitó el micrófono.-

– Se suspende el juego… –Le dijo furibundo, y siguió de largo.-

– ¿Mi micrófono? –Se preguntó ya sin la voz amplificada.- Bueno ¡_SONORUS_! Como nada en este colegio puede terminar correctamente, el juego queda, cancelado, y supongo que habrá ganado Gryffindor, pero, supongo que saldrá como siempre en la cartelera… Todos, podemos regresar a nuestros sitios de normal concurrencia, mientras esperamos saber, quienes son los desconocidos, que acaban de llegar…

**4**

– Bienvenidos al Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, yo soy el rector y procurador de la institución Albus Dumbledore –Les dijo a la par que entraban en su oficina.-

– Yo soy, Lórien –Mucho gusto dijo tendiéndole la mano enguantada.-

– Tu tampoco empieces tan rápido a tocar humanos _Alteza… _–Dijo Azarel bajándole la mano, Harry cerró la puerta y dijo empezando a molestarse.-

– Déjalo en paz Azarel… –El heredero a las tierras Élficas, se quitó los guantes, y las partes que sobraban de su indumentaria.- Yo opino que deberíamos dejarles descansar, cuando menos a Lórien antes de empezar con tanta cosa –Intercedió con por su hermano, puesto que tenía verdaderas ganas de hablar de muchas cosas, que no se podían con tanta gente, no importa que tan cercanas fueran.-

**TBC...**


	23. Puntos de vista

**The call of the Angels**

**Summary: **Harry es llamado por los ángeles, para ser un guardián, aparece misteriosamente en un recinto secreto, donde tendrá que aprender a controlar sus miedos rabias y pesares, Los escritos del mar negro, han sido descubiertos, Voldemort consigue la inmortalidad, y alguien aparece para recordar momentos de dolor. Morir o vivir, todo por nada, Hermanos de sangre dada.

**Disclaimer: **Nada está hecho con ánimo de lucro, todo es de Rowling y a quien ella se los quiera dar, todo lo demás es mío (Entiéndase por trama y demás personajes).

**Explanations:** "comillas": Regresan a ser pensamientos.

--------------------.º.---------------------------------------.º.-----------------------

**Capítulo XXIII: **Puntos de vista.

_I stand, looking at my hands  
I talk with these lines  
That's not the answer  
I cry and now I know  
looking the sky  
I search an answer  
So free, free to be  
I'm not another liar  
I just want to be myself... myself (1)_

**1**

Harry se había salido con la suya y había logrado deshacerse de todo el mundo, mientras conducía a Lórien por los laberínticos pasillos de Hogwarts, escuchaba, constantemente un aleteo que se le hacía muy familiar, y no precisamente, el de un ángel o pájaro. Se detuvo, y su hermano chocó con su espalda.

– ¿Qué te pasa? –Preguntó robándose la nariz.-

– ¿Qué es eso que tienes en la mano? –Dijo una vez que se había volteado.-

– No lo sé, una curiosa bolita que me encontré rondando por allí, y la atrapé… ¿Por qué es malo?

– Con que allí estaba la Snicth, con razón no había podido verla, para recuperarla, antes de abandonar el campo.

– ¿Snicth?

– Si…, que bien, ganaste el partido –Expresó dándole una palmada en la espalda.-

– Ten –Le dijo a la par que le devolvía la pelota.- No estoy interesado, en ganar un partido sólo quiero quitarme este endemoniado traje… –Dijo furioso, mostrándole todo lo que se había quitado que colgaba en la mano y aún así estaba lo suficientemente cubierto como para que ninguna mirada indiscreta se colara, por donde no debía. Harry se rió.-

– Andarás desnudo, puesto que no tengo ropa que prestarte.

– Si, tú y tú trauma con el color negro, pero, no importa.

– Agradece que está haciendo frío.

– Si, eso es lo único que mantiene mi mal humor aplacado.

– ¿Tú mal humor o tu tristeza Lórien? –Le preguntó de súbito el moreno, deteniéndose en frente de un cuadro.- Compasión… –Dijo al cuadro y entraron.- ¿No me piensas responder? Para eso soy tú hermano, si te sientes mal aquí estoy yo, bobo… –Le dijo mirándole dolido.-

– Harry… óyeme, tú tienes, millones de problemas mucho más grande como para que yo venga a llorar en tu hombro, porque papá murió… –El moreno se sentó apoyando su barbilla en su palma.-

– ¿Y? –El elfo, se le sentó al lado y le colocó una mano en la pierna.-

– Yo le prometí que no le iba a pensar si moría… no lo estoy cumpliendo, pero, no te puedo achacar mi pena, especialmente, porque no tienes tus barreras…

– He aprendido a controlarlo.

– Si me di cuenta, ahora no lloras mi pena…

– ¿Quieres que lo haga? –Preguntó mirando a la ventana.-

– No… –Dijo agarrándole la cabeza y colocándola en su pecho, sus manos los cuales estaban semi-cubiertas, por el triángulo de seda de su ropa, amarrado al dedo medio con una suave goma, le colocó los mechones de cabellos negro, que caían rebeldemente en su cara tras la oreja.- Aún sigo siendo el mayor…

– ¿Por cuánto? ¿Cinco meses?

– Si, aún sigo cumpliendo en noviembre, Harry.

– Como sea. Suéltame Lórien… –Este lo soltó, y se desabrochó los botones, el ojiverde se levantó y se sentó en el afelizar de la ventana.-

– Cuando supe que murió, en cierta forma yo lo sabía, puesto que el siempre estaría al frente… no sé si yo pudiera hacer semejante cosa –Dijo mortificado, desatándose las trenzas que adornaban en largo cabello.-

– ¡Claro que no lo harías! ¡Iría al infierno a buscarte solamente para volverte a matar! –Lórien sonrió sinceramente, cuanta falta le había hecho su hermano.-

– ¿Me puedo bañar? –El moreno sin mirarlo señaló una puerta, el rubio se encaminó al baño.-

– Llámame cuando termines y yo te llevaré una toalla y ropa, que valla contigo.

– Gracias –Se adentró al baño. Harry volteó, y una lágrima bajó rápidamente por su mejilla, se colocó las piernas cerca de su abdomen, y empezó a llorar silenciosamente.-

**2**

– ¿Lórien puedo entrar?

– Si Harry, pasa… –El moreno pasó, y el rubio estaba sentado en el pequeño muro que se formaba para sostener a la bañera, el vapor se acumulaba dificultando la visión.-

– Aquí tienes ropa, una toalla, y cuando salgas, pediré la cena ¿Qué quieres?

– ¿Qué dejes de ser mi mamá?

– No soy tu madre, soy y tú hermano, y por encima de esto estás en calidad de invitado. Además, no me molesta hacerlo –Lórien miró la ropa.-

– ¿Eso es tuyo?

– ¿Tú que crees?

– Que tu no te vestirías así ni porque te pagaran.

– Perfecto.

– ¿De quien es?

– Tuve que pelearme un rato con Malfoy, para que me la prestara…

– ¿Malfoy? ¿Draco?

– Sí, el príncipe de la tierra.

– Ummmm –Dijo Lórien, mirando preocupado a Harry, se levantó caminando desnudo sin mayor decoro, con una mano en la cintura, salió de la bañera, y el moreno le dio la toalla.-

– Iré a pedir la cena –Cuando el rubio se quedó solo en el baño.-

– Supongo que la evasión es nata en él –Se dijo suspirando, cuando salió había comida caliente sobre la mesa, y Harry estaba rodeando de pergaminos y libros, parecía que estaba haciendo la tarea, el príncipe, estaba vestido con un pantalón de gabardina gris claro, y una camisa blanca manga larga, de lo que podía ser popelina.-

– Allí está la cena, luego, de que yo termine esto, si quieres podemos ir a ver el castillo, pero, de verdad, no me acordaba que tenía esto atrasado hasta que lo vi entre una ropa…

– Cuando no… –Dijo el elfo irónicamente, revirando los ojos, y llenando una taza de chocolate, le agradecía el gesto, necesitaba mucho dulce, puesto que en el refugio donde estuvo por casi cuatro meses sólo podía comer cosas poco agradables, dio un trago y suspiró.- Gracias por el chocolate.

– En un refugio no existe el chocolate, y sé que eres algo goloso, ¡Y sea quien sea no lo quiero aquí! –Exclamó alzando la voz, para que la persona que estaba tratando de entrar retrocediera de una vez.-

– No me importa que no me quieras aquí –Dijo una voz desdeñosa. El moreno alzó la vista.- Dejaste esto en tu pelea idiota… –Lanzándole una capa.-

– ¿Y para eso viniste?

– Sí, sinceramente, no me agrada tener algo Gryffindor en mi cuarto.

– Crío –Masculló.-

– Idiota –Lórien volteó antes que el joven se fuera.-

– ¿Es él?

– Para la desgracia de todo el universo, si.

– A mi se me parece más a un elfo.

– Si, todos los elfos fueran así, ya les hubiera declarado la guerra, solamente por chocantes y engreídos, aunque… tu tienes algo de eso, supongo que te llevarías bien con él –Dijo sin despegar la mirada de lo que estaba escribiendo, el elfo se levantó y camino hacia Draco.-

– ¿Y tú quien eres?

– Soy Lórien. Sí, sólo te faltan las orejas… –Dijo acercándose más, y este lo alejó.- Hasta se podría decir que somos hermanos.

– ¡Oh que los Dioses libren! –Exclamó Harry, con un escalofrío.- Me rehúso a ser hermano de Malfoy…

– ¿Ustedes dos son hermanos? –Preguntó irónicamente, con una ceja enervaba, en señal de "déjame ponerlo en duda". A Lórien ya no le estaba cayendo bien ese sujeto.-

– Dos gotas de agua ¿No? –Preguntó el Gryffindor en el mismo tono.-

– Si, Potter, cualquiera que va por la calle, los confundiría.

– Pues, Malfoy –Dijo remarcando el apellido.- Harry y yo, somos hermanos, y de sangre dada, es decir un designio más fuerte que por vientre materno, si no te gusta, pues te jodes…

– Y se supone que son dos príncipes –Dijo el moreno, los dos rubio lo asesinaron con la mirada.-

– Pues disculpe por haberlo puesto en duda su alteza –Siguió el rubio humano el cual no se quedaría con esa.-

– ¡Que pedante eres humano!

– Si ¿y? ¿Algún problema con que sea un humano? –Siseó.-

– No, pero, empiezo a tener serios problemas ¡con tu personalidad! Además eres mal educado, ni siquiera tocas al entrar…

– ¿Yo mal educado? Ni siquiera me conoces, y ya te pones a criticarme, pues si los humanos somos mal educados, y no digo que sea cierto, los elfos son unos atrevidos –Comentó venenoso.-

– ¿Cómo que atrevido, idiota? –Dijo tratando de pescarlo, pero, Draco también se movía rápido, Harry se levantó, y se fue de allí, pero, en la puerta estaba llegando Rafael.-

– ¿A dónde vas tan tarde?

– A un lugar donde dos personalidades tan iguales no colisionen… –Comentó trivialmente, señalando a donde estaban peleándose Lórien y Draco.-

– ¿No los piensas separar?

– ¿Debería?

– ¡Hay mi niño, por el Altísimo…

– Ya voy, hay voy, ahora entiendo el "pagamos todos por pecadores" ¡Basta! –Dijo separándoles, los dos estaban con las mejillas rojas.- Creo, que su edad y estrato no les tiene permitido caer en semejantes burderías, y si quieren seguir, se me van de aquí, pero, como me los van a achacar, Draco, ¿Largo si? Y tú, termina de comer… –Los dos se miraron desafiantes, pero, se arreglaron la ropa, y cumplieron la orden sin chistar.-

**3**

Siete días, habían pasado siete tortuosos días, desde que Lórien y Gabriel habían llegado, no tanto por Lórien puesto, que este sólo peleaba con Malfoy las pocas veces que se encontraba, si no que el pobre de Harry no dejaba de ser corregido por Gabriel, el moreno estaba que lo ahorcaba si volvía a hacer un comentario.

Las cuatro de la tarde daban en el reloj Harry entró en su cuarto dando un portazo con las mejillas rojas, habían tenido DCAO, fuera con ese frío endemoniado que había terminado por hacerle respirar con dificultad, cuando vio a Lórien con una túnica de Hogwarts que no era precisamente la suya.

– ¿Lórien?

– ¡Hola!

– Ahórrame la pregunta…

– ¡Voy a estudiar aquí!

– Oh dios…

– Sip, quedé en Slytherin, al abuelito no le pareció mala idea y eso evitaría que me fastidiara, así que me consiguió todo y dijo que tú me podrías aclarar las dudas que tuviera, puesto que Slytherin y Gryffindor compartían todas las clases –El moreno se rascó la cabeza.-

– Dumbledore está algo loco Lórien, ¿Para que quieres estudiar si en tu casa te dieron más cosas de las que te pueden enseñar aquí?

– Sí, tal vez pueda ser uno de los mejores de mi clase, pero, no me enseñaron a compartir con otros seres, debe ser interesante el intercambio de ideas que puede darse, además yo tengo bases que pudiera ser interesante para los humanos –Harry se volvió a rascar la cabeza.-

– Lórien, ¿Estás perdiendo el poco raciocinio que tienes?

– ¿Por qué?

– ¿Quieres distracción? Eso te lo puedes buscar el cualquier lugar ¿Estudiar? Vamos, no me creas idiota, si todos cayeron con eso pues se te olvida que yo no puedo estar entre ese montón.

– Ciertamente, tampoco me molestaría tenerte cerca más tiempo.

– Ajá… –Dijo Harry, y Lórien se sentó en el mueble, mirando al piso, mientras unía sus manos en forma de plegaria y las pegaba a su boca.-

– Sabes, no me siento diferente aún sabiendo que voy a ser rey… más bien, no quiero…

– _Estarías evadiendo tu responsabilidad _–Dijo Harry en Quenya seriamente.-

– _Tengo miedo Harry, mucho miedo…, ya no sé que hacer con este miedo que me oscurece el corazón, todas las noches me levanto, y sabes, tengo temor, pavor, de ver que al siguiente día no vallas a estar allí, no es lo mismo mi mamá, o mi hermana… ¿Por qué eres tan cruel? _–Preguntó subiendo las manos en su frente y encorvándose aún más, su voz parecía cortada por el preludio que vaticina el llanto. El híbrido se sentó a su lado.-

– _Yo no pertenezco a ningún lado…, no soy cruel, es simplemente que no sé como ir de otra manera. También debo aceptar que estoy _Celoso de ustedes, cuando menos Draco y tú, pueden elegir, a mi no me dieron permiso para elegir, simplemente fui llevado, por designio del destino y una marca intangible ¿Cómo crees que me siento prescindiendo de mi empatía? Yo no siento más que el sufrimiento o alegrías de terceros, pero, todo eso es ajeno a mí… Por ello no me juzgues de cruel…

– _¿Cómo Juzgar a mí propia sangre? _–Preguntó sosteniendo entre sus manos la cara de Harry para evitar que le evadiera la mirada. Harry pudo leer más que el miedo en la mirada del heredero de su propio nombre, las tierras de _Lórien_, y temió lo que iba a decir.- _No quiero ser rey… _

**4**

– Draco, ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? –Preguntó el maestro de pociones con voz cansada y colocando suave y delicadamente, unos documentos junto a dos frascos con líquidos de colores transparentes en la mesa.- ¿sucedió algo?

– Necesito hablar con alguien, Severus, ya no sé que hacer… son demasiadas cosas para mí, yo jamás deseé ser ni siquiera Malfoy… ese estúpido apellido que lo único que hizo fue darme problemas y aún hoy… pero, ¿Príncipe? ¡Por Merlín! ¿De que cuento de Hadas salió esta horrible comedia? No te voy a negar que me gusta ser como soy…, porque simplemente no hubiera aceptado, pero, me he equivocado tantas veces, ¿Yo? ¿Regir algo? ¡No puedo con mi propia vida! ¿Cómo voy a tomar la de millones? –Lo miró directamente a los ojos, plata contra ónice colisionando.- ¿A quien puedo comentarle mis miedos si cada vez que abro la boca soy corregido? Pareciera, como si no tuviera elección, no veo más que paredes veladas, y eso me está causando claustrofobia, mi padre no entendería, mi madre está muerta, ¿A quien voy? ¿A mis nuevos tutores? ¿A Potter? Estoy por empezar a compadecerlo, está en el infierno con tantos problemas. He visto como le exigen el doble de lo que logramos hacer el elfo y yo, en mucho tiempo…

– ¿Quién lo diría?

– ¿Uno no se puede arrepentir? –Preguntó el ojigris preocupado y mortificado. El hombre se sentó al lado del perdido rubio, y le puso una mano en el hombro apretándoselo suavemente.-

– Tal vez un Malfoy no se pueda arrepentir por creencias, pero, Draco, sí, y si sientes que deberías pedirte perdón a ti mismo, ¿Por qué vacilas?

– No quiero ser Rey…

– Estas palabras no las inventé yo, y las habrás leído en la mayoría de los libros, pero, no hay mayor verdad: "Un gran poder, conlleva una gran responsabilidad" Draco, y nadie quiere tener responsabilidades… Por cualquier causa, motivo, razón, o circunstancia. Todos queremos buscar algo que siempre va más allá de nosotros y es inevitable, no lo podemos alcanzar…

– Lo que más me molesta, es la _aparente _objetividad de Harry Potter en todo, él fue capaz de guardarse su orgullo en lo más profundo de su ser, por un bien común. Cuando me gritó que el había muerto dos veces para entender muchas cosas, una punzada en mi conciencia no me ha dejado dormir. Y yo, no suelo ser de las personas que tienen conciencia o escrúpulos, pero, ahora… antes de mover un pie. Apareció de la nada una ética inexistente.

– Mira como hablas Draco, es impropio de tu edad…, sin embargo tienes un conocimiento mayor, "_Majoris et natus sum_" Y tú, has nacido para ello, no puedes evadir tu destino así tan fácil.

– Creer en el destino, es creer que no tienes, ni voz ni voto.

– Tú, no eres una causa motora, Draco…

– Si tan sólo pudiera tener algunas respuestas de las miles de preguntas que me nacen, es desesperante y totalmente frustrante, tener preguntas y saber que nadie te las puede responder…

– Por lo que he escuchado, ellos también andan a ciegas, Draco, ellos también están esperando por un milagro supremo –El pocionista, miró a su ahijado con compasión, y por primera vez en su extensa vida, vio una lágrima recorrer la blanca mejilla de aquel ser que, por apariencias, parecía no sentir nada.-

– Estoy demasiado asustado como para pesar con un frío y matemático pensamiento… –Dijo aferrándose al mayor desesperadamente.-

– Habla con alguien que sea igual a ti, hijo –Dijo colocando sus cabellos detrás de las orejas.- Yo no tengo ninguna respuesta satisfactoria…

**5**

Había tomado, y no sabía si era una mala costumbre o manía, o simplemente costumbre a secas, pero, estaba de nuevo sentado mirando el infinito, como si no existiera más nada, ya se lo había temido, especialmente de Lórien, cuando se enteró de que el padre de éste, tenía altas posibilidades de estar muerto. Pero, el heredero de la tierra, y se quitaba la cabeza si no era cierto, tampoco quería aceptar tal responsabilidad, sin embargo. ¿Realmente tendrían opción a elegir? ¿Cómo serían sus opciones? –Pensaba el moreno mientras detallaba todo con abstracta _observación_.- Draco: o se iría a parar con Satanás y Luzbel, sirviéndoles como llave para el _Pandemonium_ o asumiría su papel como _amo y señor_ de toda la humanidad. Lórien: El exilio de su gente, o tomar el poder como su linaje le ha enseñado y presionado todo estos años de su vida… dos reyes extremadamente inexpertos y jóvenes, eso iba directo a los libros de historia, una vez que las coronas descansaran en las cabezas de sus respectivos dueños.

¿Qué papel tenía Él allí? –Cerró los ojos frustradamente, y se apretó la cabeza fuertemente con las manos.- ¿Qué? ¿Qué era lo fundamental? ¿La discordia? ¿O es que hasta el día del juicio final, que sería su _muerte _seguiría siendo una maldita arma de control? El no tenía ni sangre real, ni pertenecía realmente a ningún lugar. Solamente era el hermano de un futuro Rey y el enemigo de otro futuro Rey… ¿Qué tanto podía hacer? Necesitaba saber que posición debía tomar en aquel desmadre; que es en lo que había acabado todo aquello.

Ciertamente, también podía abrirles las puertas de cielo a los demonios, aún con más facilidad que Draco, pero, ya había planteado su posición y no tenía planeado replanteársela… además ¿Qué haría si aceptara alguna proposición demoníaca? Luego la destrucción, la oscuridad, y todo aquello que no es agradable cuando se vive, o cuando se muere, se volvería pan de cada día… Caer en aquello era no tener ningún tipo de cordura sana. –Se recostó de nuevo en el techo para mirar las estrellas, pareciera que hubieran salido todas las estrellas desde que regresó, para guiarlo, pero, él no era un centauro para entenderlas.-

Odiaba sentirse perdido, eso lo hacía sentirse vulnerable, y desprotegido… –Alguien se colocó a su lado, erguido con los brazos cruzados.-

– Gabriel ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó molesto, ni siquiera a esa hora lo podía dejar en paz.-

– Lo mismo que tú… buscando respuestas las cuales, no hay ninguna posibilidades que caigan del cielo… –El ojiverde se dignó a mirar al arcángel, era la primera vez que lo veía así, esta vez si parecía un ángel, el viento sopló y movió los cabellos que no podían ser sujeto por la cola, tenía una túnica totalmente blanca, sus pies descalzos, los encajes todo de blanco inmaculado, encajaban perfectamente, sus alas también se movían al ritmo tranquilo del viento.- A veces tu pensamiento me parece tan ridículo… ¿Crees que alguno de nosotros hemos elegido mucho? Nosotros no somos causas motoras Harry… mucho menos tú y yo, que sólo tenemos derecho al observar.

– A la mierda con Dios –Dijo expresando su descontento, levantándose e iba a empezar a caminar, cuando Gabriel lo agarró por el brazo.- Hay millones de personas Gabriel, trillones, infinidad de gentes, y criaturas y de toda esa multitud, YO… ¿Qué tengo yo de especial? Yo no me siento especial, normalmente no me siento merecedor de la vida, mucho menos haber conseguido la inmortalidad ¿Qué clase de burla es esta? ¿Qué clase de derecho es la vida, si te la imponen?

– Vuélvete a sentar –Este lo hizo sin rechistar. El arcángel hizo lo mismo a su lado.- Cuando Dios nos creó, yo fui la primera falla de la creación –El moreno abrió los ojos algo tocado.- Podrás ver que Miguel es perfecto, al igual que Rafael, y Uriel, y todos los demás, todos ellos tienen una función determinada la cual cumplen con perfección Divina…, yo no soy más que un doble jugador, te juro que yo los primeros mil años de mi si a esto se le puede llamar "vida" maldije a mi creador todo lo que pude, de buena gana yo pude haber sido aquel equilibrio maligno, pero, preferí quedarme al margen. Nunca me llevé muy bien con ninguno de mis hermanos, puesto que son eso, parte de mí, como yo, para mi desgracia, como suelo decir, soy parte de ellos, nosotros, somos la primera descendencia, lo más puro de sus células etéreas, somos sus protectores, los que hacemos que "Dios" no se pierda en el olvido.

– Así todo suena muy bonito.

– Si, desgraciadamente, luego nacieron, esos tres niños que pusieron en discordia todo, ahora, después de millones de años luz, nacen otra vez tres niños, eso es lo que querías oír ¿no? Tú, Draco, y Lórien… Un híbrido, un humano, y un elfo. Tres gobernaciones diferentes. Que vuelven a dividir todo. Antes de ustedes, fueron…

– Celebriän, Azarel y Luzbel.

– Tres pedazos que se arrancó el mismo Dios, para darle un sentido a la inocua vida. Yo dejé de ver a _Eli, _como la causa de todos mis problemas, cuando, Miguel por primera vez se acercó a hablarme…

– Aún cuando no debió por Zadquiel…

– Ajá –Harry pudo percibir como escupía ese _Ajá_ con el mayor desprecio del mundo.- Fue muy irónico puesto que el y yo somos lo primero de lo primero, nosotros regimos… cuando decidimos hablar y yo puse tregua, puesto que mis poderes podían contra tres de los arcángeles, algo se salió de nuestras manos, y nos ha costado cada miserable minuto de aire que respiramos… pero, esa parte de la historia no importa, Tú vendrías siendo Azarel, aunque me cueste admitirlo, por Azarel, es que Lucifer y Celebriän no se han matado el uno al otro. Lórien, Celebriän, y Draco, en la figuración más grande del mundo, Luzbel…

– Háblame claro, si quieres sacar algo de aquí, no me siento en condiciones de acertijos.

– Te cuento todo esto porque también quiero respuestas, pero, Dios pareciera que fuese la persona más egoísta, y que sólo el quiere tener el control y por ende las respuestas…

– También está Satanás…

– Ciertamente, pero, ¿Confiarías en lo que él te dijera?

– No…

– Bien, allí tienes todas tus respuestas… –Dijo levantándose, y acomodándose la ropa, para dejar a Harry sumirse de nuevo en sus pensamientos, sobre que debería ser lo correcto en este caso… ya no podía hacer más de allí. Lo demás, sería meterse con su subconsciente y tampoco lo quería molesto.-

**6**

– A mí, particularmente me gustó mi primer día de clases… –Dijo Lórien agarrando su bolso, como una especie de maletín.-

– Es totalmente, patético…

– Tú y tu pesimismo, vamos, vele algo bueno a la vida.

– Cuando, haya algo realmente bueno te diré.

– Déjame ponerlo en duda. ¿Explícame que hace Malfoy allí parado?

– No lo sé, pero, si viene a pelear lo maldigo aquí mismo.

– No, no vengo a pelear Potter, y tú, deja de estarle metiendo loqueras en la cabeza…

– Nunca me vas a terminar de caer bien –Dijo cayendo de nuevo en una tonta discusión, el moreno suspiró cansado.- _Lazos Oscuros…_ –Pronunció a Merlín y este le dejó pasar sonriéndole condescendiente.-

– Bueno ¡Es suficiente de la discusión! –Los dos pararon en el acto.- Malfoy ¿Qué quieres?

– Ya lo dije, hablar.

– ¿De qué?

– Quisiera tener una conversación civilizada con ustedes dos… puestos que serían los únicos que realmente me entenderían…

– Escucho –Dijo, yéndose a abrir las cortinas, mientras que Lórien se sentaba y lo miraba.-

– Sin muchos rodeos, yo, no quiero ser Rey, ni príncipe, a veces ni siquiera un Malfoy, y tal vez, y solamente tal vez, pensé que otra persona con mi misma situación, sienta lo mismo…

– Lo sabía…

– _Harry _–Dijo Lórien en Quenya.- _Eso, significa… _

– ¿Sabes cuales son tus únicas dos opciones determinantes?

– Los demonios o los ángeles.

– ¿Prefieres a los demonios?

– Yo no he dicho eso.

– Para que la primera descendencia de Dios te pueda proteger tienes que ser Rey, sino, pasarías directamente, a las otras manos. Semejante con Lórien, lo único que pueden hacer es irse resignando…

– ¿Resignación? ¿Eso fue lo que tú hiciste Potter?

– Es lo más sano, ya no tengo alguna fuerza anarquista, eso lo superé, y me di cuenta, que mientras más rápido acabemos con esto, mejor…

– ¿Mejor? –Preguntaron incrédulos los dos rubios.-

– Claro, después que nos coronen ¿Qué? ¿Recluidos como unos malditos posesos al trono? –Preguntó Malfoy escéptico.-

– Yo vi como mi padre era consumido por su responsabilidad, que normalmente anteponía a su familia, no quiero terminar en eso.

– Les voy a responder como normalmente me responden a mí… Vallen y hablen con Miguel, o con Gabriel…

– ¿Y gastar saliva? Gracias, soy bastante ahorrativo aunque no lo parezca –Comentó Malfoy sarcástico.-

– Bueno, ¿Qué creen? –Dijo dándoles la cara.- ¿Qué voy a ir yo y les voy a decir a ellos lo que tienen que hacer, cuando yo soy una de las personas más atosigadas y vigiladas en este lugar? Los aprecio mucho, pero, lamentablemente eso es IMPOSIBLE, así que de una vez deberían dar sus puntos a conocer, si no quieren díganlo de una vez, ya yo les dije que no se les puede obligar a nada, puesto que tener la corona en la cabeza junto con todo lo que eso implica, es más un derecho que un deber… así que, no me pidan que les lave el cerebro porque tampoco pienso interferir con decisiones, que suelen pesar mucho si terceros erróneos deciden…

– ¿Entonces que propones Potter?

– ¿Qué propongo? Pongan la fecha de coronación y denme a mi un respiro de una semana –Dijo echando unos polvos al fuego, y este empezó a arder pero morado.-

– Tengo que decir que eres admirable –Dijo Draco cortando secamente, y sacándose un peso de encima.-

– ¿Anteponer tus sentimientos a la razón te parece Admirable Draco? –Preguntó Lórien.-

– Claro ¿A ti no? Eso no lo logra todo el mundo.

– Después de ver lo que yo he visto, el camino que yo decidí agarrar es el mejor de todos créanme, especialmente, porque de tú decisión van a salir perjudicados, todo el universo, saben, ustedes, junto conmigo, van a ser la gota que derramará el vaso del destino, si lo quieren poner en forma metafísica y totalmente filosófica –Lórien y Draco se miraron como sopesando, los dos serían coronados el mismo día, y también tendrían que trabajar mucho tiempo juntos, por el problemas, además, de las diplomacias políticas a las que estaban sujetos, por lo tanto obligados. El elfo, se tronó los dedos.-

– Mañana daremos nuestro veredicto –Dijeron, los dos en coro, como si llevaran practicando las respuesta, por toda su vida.-

– Como quieran –Dijo Harry, mirando lancólico el fuego que crepitaba de forma desordenada, y sin ninguna coherencia, era simplemente eso, fuego, no razón, no sentimiento, no nada. El reloj de arena, comenzó a correr en el momento que los dos príncipes dieron tregua, al igual que Harry, decidieron anteponer cuando menos en ese caso, la razón a sus sentimientos. ¿Estarían dispuestos a perder toda libertad por un bien común? ¿Era realmente el camino correcto el que Harry había planteado? ¿Los príncipes habrían entendido el punto planteado por el híbrido? Los tres nuevos celadores del destino habían despertados, para relegar a los antiguos, y relevarlos en un nuevo reinado de ¿Sabiduría? Sin que se dieran cuenta Harry lanzó un papel al fuego morado, y la carta o lo que fuera aquel documento empezó a arder, hasta que la cera con la que se formaba el sello, se deshizo consumido por el calor, se alejó de allí, y mirando por última vez a los dos príncipes hablar seriamente, los dejó sólo, allá al destino lo que ellos decidieran, ya fuera para bien o para mal, siempre podrían confiar en él. Eso lo había jurado, no importa que, no importa como.-

– "No sé porque siempre Gabriel me termina convenciendo tan idiotamente…" –Más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo… le llegó a Harry, y no pudo más que revirar sus ojos saliendo de allí, necesitaba aire urgentemente.-

**TBC…**

**(1): **_Falling – Lacuna coil._


	24. Quince de enero

**The call of the Angels**

**Summary: **Harry es llamado por los ángeles, para ser un guardián, aparece misteriosamente en un recinto secreto, donde tendrá que aprender a controlar sus miedos rabias y pesares, Los escritos del mar negro, han sido descubiertos, Voldemort consigue la inmortalidad, y alguien aparece para recordar momentos de dolor. Morir o vivir, todo por nada, Hermanos de sangre dada.

**Disclaimer: **Nada está hecho con ánimo de lucro, todo es de Rowling y a quien ella se los quiera dar, todo lo demás es mío (Entiéndase por trama y demás personajes).

**Explanations:** "comillas": Regresan a ser pensamientos.

--------------------.º.---------------------------------------.º.-----------------------

**Capítulo XXIV: **Quince de enero.

— Malfoy, enserio, eres tan desagradable —Dijo Lórien.

— ¿Quién dijo que hablaras elfo?

— ¡Humano pedante! —Chillo molesto, Harry bajó la cabeza, puesto que podía salir herido¿Por qué había terminado sentado en medio de Lórien y Draco? A si ahora recordaba. Hace una semana.

**Flash Back. **

— ¡Lórien¡Draco¡Cállense de una buena vez! —Gritó el profesor Snape, harto de la pelea de los dos príncipes—. Potter, mueva su trasero de su silla, y colóquese en medio de los dos… —Dijo cada vez más rojo, el ojiverde alzó una ceja—. ¡Hasta tres! Y si no está allí ¡Va a tener serios problemas! —Este se le levantó, y se colocó en medio de los dos príncipes, los cuales, normalmente siempre quedaban "por mala suerte del destino" juntos en clase, los miró con cara asesina y estos dos se cruzaron de brazos mirando para lados diferentes, de una forma muy infantil.

**Fin del Flash Back. **

— "¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto?" —Pensó Harry subiéndose de pronto, y le agarró la mano a su hermano, el cual trababa de hacerle algún daño físico a Draco, pero, siempre terminaba haciéndole algún tipo de daño al híbrido—. ¡Ya! Enserio ¡Me tienen hasta la coronilla! —Dijo perdiendo la paciencia, todo el mundo volteó hacia ellos—: Díganme ¿Qué simplemente no se pueden sentar cada uno en una esquina y a mí, me dejan escuchar clases?

— Es el Elfo/Humano, el que me persigue ¡Además esta es la mejor posición para ver el pizarrón! —Alegaron los dos al unísono.

— Profesor Snape, no me importa si deja a Gryffindor sin puntos, me voy de aquí… —Dijo agarrando sus cosas y saliendo de allí.

— ¿Vez lo que haces? —Se dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. El profesor suspiró.

— Señor Malfoy, levántese de su silla, y a la esquina del lado izquierdo, y usted, lo mismo pero del lado derecho. Weasley, valla buscar a Potter en este mismo instante no debe estar muy lejos —Dijo el profesor Snape pero ninguno se movió, hasta que un rugido o eso parecía del mayor, los hizo sobresaltarse y acatar la orden—.

Harry caminaba por los pasillos perdido, no sabía por donde iba, tampoco sabia porque había actuado tan altaneramente, y había salido solamente sabía que no podía estar más en ese salón, y no precisamente por Lórien y Draco, aunque fue, en primera instancia la excusa más creíble que tenía a la mano. Seguía perdido, se podía decir que hasta aturdido. Muy aturdido, se acomodó la mochila al hombro y siguió con su paso que parecía inmortal, imperecedero. Cuando tienes todo el tiempo del mundo, puesto que este no te puede tocar.

Se escucharon unos pasos, rompiendo el silencio, el moreno, puso su mente y todos sus sentidos alertas, a esta hora, nadie a excepción de los arcángeles, y a estos sus pasos no se les sentían; debían estar merodeando por los pasillos. Caminó sigiloso, como las sombras, sus ojos se fueron aclarando paulatinamente, en todo caso de tener que atacar a algo muy fuerte, cuando salió totalmente, su sorpresa fue encontrarse a un alumno de no más de primer año, de cabellos claros y ojos azules, caminando, con la mirada perdida, en una extraña posesión, cuando llegó al frente, le mostró un sobre que tenía en la mano, como si quisiera entregárselo, Harry hizo un ademan de agarrarlo, algo desconfiado, e inmediatamente cuando el sobre estuvo en propiedad de su dueño. El ojiverde tuvo que agarrar al niño, el cual se había desmayado en sus brazos, y sentía una extraña presencia desapareciendo de él. Miró sus labios y la angustia empezaba a tomar partido en su cuerpo.

Lo alzó rápidamente, y en la primera cosa que lo pudo acostar lo dejó allí, y fue directamente a su yugular que era donde emanaba la presencia con más fuerza, entonces, justo donde pasaba la arteria radial, habían dos puntos rojos. Como de alguien que había sido mordido por un vampiro. Alzó una ceja y se llevó una mano a la barbilla para luego, dejar el bolso en el piso, se acercó, y las alas de su parte demoníacas salieron sin el desearlo. Se retiró, arrastrándose ¿Qué había sido todo aquello? Cuando volvió el control de todos sus poderes, se volvió a acercar.

Miró la herida, y se acercó aún más, sacó la lengua, y la pasó por la herida, impregnándola con un poco de saliva. Inmediatamente el niño, el cual estaba acostado de espalda, abrió los ojos como platos, y se alzó como si le trataran de quitar el alma, y luego volvió a caer en la improvisada camilla, con un golpe seco. Volvió a abrir los ojos, y de estos salieron lágrimas desesperadas.

— Tranquilo —Dijo Harry, pasándole una mano por el cabello suavemente.

— ¿Harry¿Harry Potter? —Preguntó el chico asustado levantándose, se llevo una mano a la cabeza.

— Así me llaman.

— ¿Qué hago aquí?

— Te desmayaste —El niño se sonrojó.

— Perdón —Dijo entrecortado, y salió de allí corriendo y llorando. Harry volvió a enervar una ceja, pero, antes de que pudiera hacer otro movimiento más.

— ¡Harry! —Le gritó Ron, y este volteó—. ¡Snape dice que regreses inmediatamente a su clase¿Estás bien? —Dijo al ver la confusión asomarse en la cara del moreno, lo cual no era muy frecuente en él.

— Estoy bien… está bien, regresemos.

1

— Ese mal nacido engreído de Malfoy… —Dijo Lórien escupiendo el nombre, mientras entraba junto a un cansado Harry, a sus respectivas habitaciones.

— Ya Lórien, deja a Draco en paz.

— ¿Y lo defiendes!

— ¡Lórien¡Si vas a seguir! Te me largas para Slytherin de una vez… —Le dijo amenazante.

— ¡Argh! —Exclamó devolviéndose, lanzando la puerta fuertemente, y por fin Harry pudo respirar tranquilo, pero, es que sinceramente¿jamás se cansaban? Dios, pero¿es que Draco Lucius Malfoy, era un saquito de pólvora hacía estallar a todo el mundo? Jamás había conocido a alguien con tanta paciencia como Lórien, y el rubio venía le decía cualquier cosas y ya ¡Paf! Llegaba la guerra, sin misericordia. Se sentó en la silla, y sintió que tenía algo en el bolsillo. Cuando se dio cuenta era la carta, que había mantenido sin leer desde aquel extraño incidente, sin mucho protocolo, y tampoco ganas, la abrió. Cuando empezó a leer, sintió un extraño escalofrío recorrerle la médula.

_Harry Potter. He recibido tu misiva; he de decir, que quedé anonadado al saber quien era el precario remitente, que amenaza con el fuego que es lo único que puede consumirnos, y expirar nuestra vida…, pero, igual me tomé el favor de leerla, lo primero que pasó por mi mente, es que tu desesperación debe estar en una línea creciente. ¿El salvador del mundo mágico¿El chico dorado¿La esperanza de la humanidad? Ummm¿o tal vez me equivoco al corresponderte con todos estos halagos proferidos por la comunidad mágica? _

_Luego, cuando vi el motivo de tu extraño llamado, pidiendo un salvoconducto para tener una conversación conmigo, que soy el Líder, del clan Capadocio. He de decir, que me pudiste chantajear, con ese abreboca, tan… ¿Cómo decirlo? Peligroso. Ahora, la pregunta del millón ¿Puedo confiar en ti¿Tú un ser al cual mis extensos y antiguos sentidos, no alcanzan si quiera a identificar tu presencia? Pero, es muy grave la acusación que haces. _

_Aquel, que se autoproclama, Señor de la oscuridad, Vencedor de la muerte. ¿Realmente ha hecho una alianza con los licanos¿O es algún truco? Pero, después de meditarlo mucho… ¿Qué razón tendrías para un juego tan vil y sucio? Así que, he decidido, darte el permiso de verme. No te diré cuando, yo sabré cómo y cuándo encontrarte. _

_Dhampir_

El moreno no salía de la estupefacción, jamás pensó que la carta fuera respondida, lo que había estado esperando, un ataque por la ofensa. Sin embargo, ellos decidieron ¿Darle una oportunidad¿O era él quien se tenía que ir con cuidado? Sinceramente, no sé quería ni enterar…, lo que ahora era importante, es que estaba atado de brazo ya había mandado el primer pitazo, y las fechas de asistencia, en el aire, y lo peor de todos, si Gabriel lo pescaba haciendo todo aquello, iba a estar más que castigado más que para toda su vida… Cuando menos esperaba poder terminar en el infierno, era preferible todas las torturas que allí implantaban, que tener al Arcángel doble jugador Gabriel, encima.

Se levantó y abrió una de las ventanas, empezaba a sentirse que respiraba aire reciclado, en donde era más el contenido de dióxido carbónico que de oxígeno, por más improbable que pareciera (Y a veces hasta incoherente) El aire, era algo fundamental para él y cualquier ente, que pisara el universo, y sus exteriores. Sacó la cabeza, la brisa helada de dio fuerte contra el rostro, y lo que hizo fue aspirar fuertemente, llevándolo a una tranquilidad que no había esperado encontrar, dejándose llevar por el éxtasis, se sentó en el amplio afelizar y cerró los ojos descansando y olvidándose momentáneamente de todos sus problemas.

2

— Sinceramente, no entiendo que haces aquí… —Le reclamó furibundo Draco, mientras estaba en el baño.

— No te importa, y ¿Qué tiene de malo¡Por si no lo sabías yo también soy miembro de esta casa!

— ¡Para eso vives con el idiota de Potter!

— ¡No le digas idiota! —Todos los hombres que estaban en el baño, estaban exasperándose. Si lo de Potter/Malfoy, era divertido en lo que cabe, eso se había vuelto insoportable.

— ¡Oh! Pobre… ¿Potter ya te echó¿Se cansó de ti?

— ¡Malfoy te juro que un día de esto te voy a matar si sigues en eso! —Le amenazó Lórien, con su mirada normalmente cálida, había pasado a asesina. Pero, antes de que pudieran agarrarse a golpes, y sabían que luego de allí tendrían que salir, o por los señores alados, o por Potter para poderlos detener. Así que Zabini, agarró a Lórien.

— Yo que tú, no hubiera hecho eso… —Le dijo Draco. El elfo, con una fuerza que no parecía acorde con su cuerpo, se soltó del agarre del pelirrojo.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a tocarme¿Sabes que eso puede hacer que te corten la cabeza¡El único que tiene el derecho de hacer eso es mi hermano idiota y ni siquiera el me agarra de esa manera! —Rugió furioso.

— ¡Lo lamento su alteza! —Dijo molesto—. Pero, queremos paz y tranquilidad, si quieren pelear largo de aquí —Finiquitó, y entre todos los sacaron del baño.

Ahora, lo que vemos, es dos personas paradas en medio de la sala común. Lórien, con una bata de baño verde oscura, y Draco con una toalla que rodeaba la cintura. Todos los presentes voltearon a mirar, y el elfo se tapó aún más, mientras que el otro rubio.

— ¿Qué ven? —Les soltó venenoso, el príncipe Slytherin. Y todos volvieron a sus respectivos asuntos.

— Perfecto —Murmuró Lórien—. Nos sacaron de nuestro cuarto también ¿Ahora que hacemos?

— ¡No tengo ni la menor idea! —Exclamó molesto sin alzar mucho la voz.

— Ni modo… vamos al cuarto de Harry, cuando nos dejen entrar morirás de frío o de un resfriado.

— Moriremos.

— Aunque lo parezca¡no soy un humano joder! —Dijo ya perdiendo toda la paciencia y glamour, que le quedaba—. Yo no sufro inclemencias del clima, al menos que alguna extraña enfermedad y: de cada mil elfos uno puede sufrir una, del resto, siempre tengo una temperatura regulada… ¿Inmortal te dice algo¡Duh! —Lo jaló, y cuando salieron, tratando de no toparse con algún prefecto o personas en general, puesto que estaban en paños menores. Aunque nunca lo aceptaría, Draco empezaba tiritar de frío. Fue una bendición que Merlín estuviera de buenas y que Harry no hubiera lanzado alguna injuria impidiéndoles el paso. Pero, cuando los vio en esas condiciones, una de sus cejas se enervó, en señal de pregunta.

— ¿Tengo que preguntar que hacen aquí?

— No, nos sacaron de Slytherin…

— ¿Y yo tengo que cargar con ustedes ahora o me equivoco? —Preguntó cerrándose la bata

Negra con bordado plateado, en los puños y en el cuello.

— Si no es mucha molestia… —Dijo el elfo.

— Allí está el baño, escucho una pelea, y creo que van a tener que ir a dormir, a la intemperie.

Cuando estos dos salieron, después de muchas dificultades, como por ejemplo, quien se bañaba primero, que al final, nadie cedió y vieron que la bañera era como una pequeña piscina, por lo tanto, cabían los dos. Y después transformar ropa, puesto que no habían traído nada para cambiarse, (en eso Draco solamente) tuvieron que agarrar papel sanitario, unos cuantos rollos y hacer milagros, una vez fuera, el heredero a las tierras élficas, estaba terminándose de secar el cabello, y las orejas. En cambio Draco había caído presa de Harry, sin que nadie se hubiera percatado de esto.

El moreno se había quedado dormido, ahora que lo pensaba habían estado en el baño, más de dos hora, entre la pelea silenciosa que habían tenido, más luego todos los problemas posteriores. Estaba en el mueble, las manos las estaba usando como almohada, la pijama, azul clara que tenía, como pocas veces, diría Lórien. Se pegaba a su cuerpo delineándolo, su cara estaba alumbraba con perfectas sombras y luces, acurrucado para caber completamente en el mueble donde reposaba.

Era¿sobrenatural? El hermano del ojiverde miró al príncipe de la tierra alternando a Harry, y agregó impregnando la voz del más puro sarcasmo.

— Malfoy… como dirían los humanos, si quieres bucear, ándate al lago —Expresó venenoso en un susurro.

— ¡Grr¡Eres insoportable… —Le dijo en el mismo tono de voz. El joven elfo, se fue donde su hermano, y lo movió.

— ¿Qué quieres Lórien? Déjame dormir en paz —Expresó volteándose, mientras se restregaba fuertemente la nariz.

— ¡Harry!

— ¿Qué! Váyanse a dormir, que Draco duerma en mi habitación y tu vete para la tuya, y se acabó el problema…

— Déjalo en paz Lórien… —Le dijo el rubio agarrándole suavemente por el cuello de la camisa y encaminándole hacia su habitación, con suerte, era viernes, y mañana tendrían todo él día.

3

Harry abrió los ojos, puesto que anormalmente el sol le pegaba sin compasión. Y vio que estaba en la sala, se estiró perezosamente, y luego recordó que los había mandado a habitaciones diferentes para evitar cualquier tipo de inconvenientes, y él, se había quedado durmiendo allí. Una pequeña ventilada fría, que lanzó a la chimenea, haciendo gala a su elemento, apagó el fuego que quedaba, y se volvió a tirar el mueble, bostezando, no tenía muchas ganas de moverse. Así que se volvió a acurrucar, pero, en vez de volver a cerrar los ojos, miró ahora el congelado fuego y una sonrisa salió de sus labios. En eso dos puertas se abrieron simultáneamente, y el híbrido se medio levantó para verlos.

— Buenos días —Saludó Lórien, estirándose, mientras se estrujaba el ojo. Draco por el otro lado, ya estaba vestido y arreglado, sabría Dios, como había hecho tal hazaña.

— Buenos días —Respondió por diplomacia.

— ¿Pueden explicarme que tienen de buenos? —Dijo Harry levantándose del mueble definitivamente.

— Ni me preguntes —Le respondió Draco.

— Que interesante. ¿Quieren desayunar? Aún es muy temprano para que el comedor esté abierto.

— Como sea —Siguió el rubio.

— Yo si quiero desayunar. ¿Vas a llamar al curioso animalito ese que ustedes le dicen elfo? —Preguntó con tono ofendido.

— Yo no tengo la culpa que se llamen Elfos Domésticos. Y sí ¡Dobby! —Exclamó Harry.

— ¿Si seño Harry Potter¿Qué desea el amo Harry? —Preguntó el exagerado elfo doméstico, luego del plop reglamentario.

— ¿Crees que podrías traernos el desayuno?

— ¡Si¡Todo por Harry Potter! Enseguida le traigo el desayuno amito.

— Gracias… —Dijo abochornado. Y con otro plop, desapareció.

— Te idolatra —Dijeron los dos príncipes al unísono.

— Para mi desgracia —Dijo en un suspiro. En ese momento llegó Azarel, y vio la utópica reunión.

— Yo digo, que todo el mundo suele ser muy inoportuno —Exclamó el ojiverde, y se fue al baño, pero, Azarel lo agarró por el brazo.

— Tengo que hablar contigo.

— Deja de molestar Azarel… ¿Qué haces aún aquí? Ya tengo suficiente con los otros tres —La mirada del ángel fue algo sin derecho a réplica—. Vale.

— Ustedes dos quédense aquí —Entraron a la habitación de Harry, y este lo tiró en la cama.

— ¡Hay¡Bestia!

— No quiero nada de negativas…

— ¿Qué hice esta vez?

— ¿Puedo preguntar: vampiros¿Te suena? —El joven lo miró extrañado.

— Sabes que me molesta de sobremanera que me mientas Harry, así que ahorrátelo —Dijo muy cerca y agarrándole del brazo—. ¿Qué haces con los vampiros?

— ¿Cómo que, que hago?

— ¡Potter! —Le regañó.

— ¡No estoy haciendo nada!

— Aún peor, me haces pasar por idiota. ¿Quieres que te refresques la memoria? Hace poco tiempo, sentí una extraña presencia, cuando la logré identificar era un niño de ojos azules¿Y adivina que?

— ¿Qué? —Le preguntó molesto, tratando de soltarse pero, Azarel lo tenía fuertemente sostenido.

— Tenía una mordida, y no sólo eso ¿Qué hacías tratando de curarle la herida? Ya tú muy bien sabías que ese niño fue reclamado por ellos. ¡Explícame! Si no te juro, que te lo arranco de la mente… voy a contar hasta tres… uno —Pero el moreno no podía contarle nada, especialmente, porque tendría que explicar gran parte de la conversación con Satanás, y eso, lo había enterrado en lo más profundo de su memoria para evitar tener pesadillas—. 2… —Pero, Azarel podía romper fácilmente su precaria _oclumancy_, la cual si apenas podía mantener fuera a las razas menores y a los elfos—. 3… —Antes de que le pusiera la mano en la cabeza para quitarle todos sus recuerdos.

— ¡Vale! Espera… no me hagas eso que luego, ando mal… si, ciertamente, lo que sucedió fue que me llegó una carta de un vampiro.

— ¡Claro! Eso ya lo sé, pero, primero, quiero saber ¿Por qué tú mandaste la primera misiva?

— Eso no es de tu incumbencia…

— Estoy llegando al límite de mi paciencia ¿sabes?

— ¿Qué te importa? —Azarel le puso el brazo que le tenía sostenido en el pecho y lo acostó bruscamente.

— Te voy a responder lo mismo, no te importa, las razones que yo tenga para preguntarte, y ya, responde de una vez…

— Quítateme de encima —Le dijo en un susurró, odiaba que hicieran eso.

— Cuando me respondas me voy…

— Estoy tratando de llegar a un acuerdo con el Clan Capadocio, para evitar que también se una a Voldemort —Le dijo quitándoselo por fin de encima.

— Estás demente… ¿Puedo preguntar quien te dijo que empezaras por los capadocios?

— ¡NO!

— Estás loco, Dhampir, es un vampiro muy traicionero, que te quintuplica o muchísimo más la edad. ¿Crees que con tus patéticos 17 años de edad vas a lograr algo?

— Ya conseguí que me diera el permiso para verle.

— Serás ingenuo muchacho estúpido… y seguro que te dijo que él te buscaría —Harry lo miró recriminante—. Dime que no le respondiste…

— No había nada que responder.

— ¡Le voy a decir a Celebriän que te ponga un Laimë!

— ¡No te atrevas!

— ¡Entonces piensa como se que sabes hacerlo¿Por qué no preguntas¿Por qué no pides consejo¡No puedes llevar todo tú sólo! Menos en esto, eres demasiado inexperto…

4

— ¿Estarán peleando? —Preguntó Draco.

— ¿Por qué estarían peleando? Que sepa yo Harry no a cometido ningunas de las estupideces que normalmente comete…

— Valla, hasta que por fin te veo hablando mal de él.

— Hay Malfoy, mejor no te acerques a la puerta, Azarel está molesto, ven salgamos de aquí, no es bueno recibir energía demoníaca tan de cerca…

— Pero…

— Vámonos —Le dijo a la par que lo jalaba.

5

— Aún sigo esperando, si no consigo algo que me satisfaga, le iré a decir todo a Celebriän, y le insinuaré lo del Laimë.

— Eres un maldito Azarel…

— Lo sé, insúltame todo lo que quieras, pero, ya sabes las dos opciones que tienes…

— Lo de los Capadocios lo descubrí yo sólo, por lo que había estudiado.

— Obviamente, pero alguien te lo confirmó, no hubieras hecho ese paso tan seguro.

— ¿PARA QUE QUIERES QUE TE LO DIGA SI YA LO SABES¡SI FUE SATANÁS! —Dijo empezando a respirar entrecortadamente. En esos momentos siempre los había odiado. Se levantó y se iba a ir, pero, de nuevo lo agarró por el brazo—. ¿Ahora que? —Preguntó en el borde del colapso nervioso… ¿Cómo había olvidado esa parte tan importante?

— Quédate aquí…

— ¿Qué?

— Que te quedes aquí te dije.

— A no…

— Perfecto entonces te vienes conmigo —Lo empezó a jalar, pero Harry lo detuvo.

— Por si no te has dado cuenta, aún tengo el pijama…

— Eso es lo de menos.

6

— ¿Sabes? —Le dijo Draco sentándose al lado de Lórien, eran como las dos de la tarde, y el rubio estaba con una camisa manga larga simplemente y un jean azul. Mientras que el rubio tenía toda una indumentaria para evitar que el frío se colara en sus huesos.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Le preguntó a la vez que seguía leyendo el libro—. No he visto a Harry…

— No es eso —Dijo, mirando hacia el cielo—. Claudiquemos vale, no tiene sentido seguir huyendo. Pongamos la fecha…

— No… —Le dijo con miedo, enterrándose más en el libro.

— Si no es hoy, será mañana.

— Entonces que siga pasando…

— El que te conviertas en rey, no hará que Potter se aleje de ti.

— Claro que no… hará que yo me aleje de él… Escucha —Le dijo cerrando el libro y conectando sus miradas—. Tal vez, ustedes se caigan pésimo, pero, Harry es una de las mejores personas que conozco, él es la única persona que antes de convertirse en mi hermano, se atrevió a mirarme a los ojos y posteriormente a sonreírme, posiblemente, tú, nunca llegues a entender eso Malfoy. Pero, lo que si sé es que has sopesado demasiado lo de ser rey y tenemos las mismas dudas e incertidumbres…

— ¿Con todo esto quieres decir?

— ¿Enero?

— ¿Ocho? —Le respondió Draco.

— Quince…

— Hecho —Le dijo dándole la mano. Lórien se la recibió, para luego irse de allí a dar la ¿mala? Noticia.

7

Draco caminaba por los pasillos haciendo su ronda de prefecto, ahora no sabía si había hecho bien o mal, solamente habían llegado donde los arcángeles y les habían dicho la fiesta y estos, les sonrieron diciendo que se lo harían saber a Celebriän cuando vieran a Harry. Y luego, se marcharon de allí, ni siquiera habían dicho que era muy tarde la fecha, o muy temprano, nada de nada, la aceptaron, más aún con una sonrisa en la cara, esa gente le traía muy confundido.

Escuchó como un sonido de llanto, que venía de arriba, cuando alzó la vista vio que había alguien en una de las ventanas a las que nadie llega, llorando. Cuando lo identificó era Potter. ¿Qué hacía allá?

— ¡Potter! —Le llamó, Harry bajó la mirada.

— ¿Qué quieres Malfoy?

— ¿Qué haces allá arriba?

— No creo que te pueda interesar.

— Baja de allí, no digo que te puedas caer, pero, no es un buen lugar…

— No voy a bajar…

— Como quieras. ¿Qué te dio¿Por qué lloras?

— ¡Porque mi alma me exige llorar! —Le respondió bajando y cayendo sin hacer ruido a su lado—. ¿O es que tiene algo de malo que llore?

— No… pero, la gente, especialmente tú, no suelen llorar porque simplemente el alma les exige llorar.

— Me enteré que decidieron la fecha de la coronación… —Dijo mordiéndose el labio. Y secándose las lágrimas, pero, nuevamente salían, Draco fue a parar a la camisa del moreno, este tenía una camisa ceñida al cuerpo manga larga, verde oscuro, algo corta dejando ver el ombligo y algo más arriba, en su cintura descansaba un suéter, y el pantalón era bastante bajo y pegado, dejando prácticamente nada a la imaginación, el rubio le quitó la mirada recordando las palabras de Azarel, taladrándole el cerebro.

— Si… el quince de enero. Supongo que tú tampoco debes sentir frío.

— Si, yo si siento frío… ¿Lo dices por Lórien?

— Sí, lo digo por el elfo.

— Ummm —Dijo el moreno subiendo sus brazos para dejarlos descansado en su cabeza—. Ahora ustedes serán reinos amigos… o deberían.

— Bueno, nuestros grados de hipocresía son altos, así que dudo que afecte en algo a las naciones.

— Lindo de su parte…

— Mentiroso —Se sentía tan a gusto hablando con él, esa persona no era el Harry que llevaba haciéndole la vida imposible por tanto tiempo, parecía como si todo este tiempo hubiese estado ciego, de algo que aún no había comenzado a ver.

— Enserio, si no es lindo, es muy considerado. No es fácil dejar atrás la pedantería —Dijo, sin poderse quitar la tristeza que cargaba encima, la cual se impregnaba en cada frase que salía de su garganta.

— ¿Por qué estabas llorando?

— Porque soy un estúpido Draco, por eso.

— Debo decir, que a mí, tú me pareces todo menos un estúpido.

— No, solo condenamente ingenuo…

— Algo de eso si tienes. Pero, tampoco se llora por eso.

— No tengo motivos para llorar, sinceramente, hoy no fue uno de mis mejores días.

— ¿Tiene que ver el idiota del pájaro?

— ¿Quién es ese?

— Ummm¿Azarel? Creo que se llama así…

— Sinceramente, fui yo el que no prestó atención.

— Siempre hay un detalle que se nos escapa, no importa que tan perfecto parezca el plan —Le dijo sabiamente Draco—. ¿Qué pasó?

— Tengo muy cerca de lo que estoy huyendo… así que no puedo empezar a hablar.

— ¿De que huyes? —Dijo volteando, pero, antes de lograrlo, Harry le agarró la cabeza con las dos manos.

— No mires. Que luego va y le chismea a Azarel todo lo que hago, mientras no me vea en una actitud sospechosa no puede oír o hacer nada.

— ¿Te pusieron un guardia?

— Me eché un pelón demasiado grande en un movimiento, Azarel, no quiere que de un paso en falso, prometió no hablar con Celebriän, pero, si me puso un _Laimë_ atrás mío.

— ¿Laimë? —Preguntó, el ángel le soltó la cara.

— Es algo parecido a una_ sombra_ que no te deja ni a sol ni a sombra, no se puede sentir, y cuando le da la gana de ser imperceptible lo es. Pero, anda en proceso de que "recuerda que puedo ver todo lo que haces, y luego eso va a caer en manos poco satisfactorias para ti"

— ¿Te lo impuso Azarel?

— ¿Quién más?

— ¿Qué le hiciste?

— No es algo de lo que debería hablar, pero, mira lo que sucede con una palabra en particular "Vampiro" —Dijo alzando la voz, y se escuchó como algo pasando muy rápido, luego, Draco pudo ver algo como una sombra, de un cuerpo en el hueso de pies y manos grades, algo parecido a la sombra de un _poltergeist_. Pero sólo fue por milésimas de segundo—. ¿Vez a lo que me refiero?

— ¿Qué tiene que ver que digas "Vampiro"? —Preguntó como si el sólo pensamiento de la oración le pareciera estúpido.

— Espérate a que encuentre como matarlo, y luego te cuento…

— No entiendo nada, y conociendo al amargado ese, lo más seguro es que no se pueda matar.

— Créeme que le debería estar alabando…, si le hubiera contado a Gabriel o/y a Celebriän, ahora quien sabe donde estaría…

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque, Celebriän se vino convirtiendo como en mi papá, y Gabriel es mi mentor. Aparte de Sirius, son las únicas personas que tienen derecho sobre mí.

— ¿Algún día cumplirás la mayoría de edad?

— Si te refieres si algún día podré romper ese lazo. Si, una de dos, ellos mueren, yo muero, o por esas ideas estúpidas, yo los superara en edad.

— Mis condolencias.

— A veces es bueno, pero, cualquier error…

— Cuenta sin decir la dicha palabrita y ya.

— Bien¿Recuerdas que te hablé del diablo?

— ¿Satanás?

— ¡Chist!

— Los nombres que yo no mencione, no los hagas tú. Especialmente, porque sé que Azarel ha amenazado a cualquier persona que me haya mirado por más de cinco minutos, y entre los más mencionados estás, Lórien y tú.

— Perdón.

— Bueno, el me dijo que tenía algo que hacer, el problema es que ya lo iba a hacer sin que el me lo dijera, pero, el me encaminó en la correcta dirección.

— Después de dejarte en coma por diez días.

— Lo sé… el punto es que yo no conté con los poderes que tenía Azarel, y cuando mandé la carta, lo hice por un modo poco común, nada común, el sello lo delató todo, luego, tuvieron que responderme, mandando a uno de sus próximos neófitos… Lo peor, fue que se lo encontró cuando aún la herida no había cerrado, y yo había tratado inconscientemente de hacer el proceso más rápido, y el chasco…

— No tuviste mucha suerte que digamos.

— ¿Enserio? No me digas —Dijo otra vez cayendo en una triste melancolía.

— Como te conozco, simplemente saltarás la orden que te dieron e irás a hacer lo que tengas que hacer.

— Aunque no lo hiciera, sería imposible evadirlo —Sin darse cuenta habían terminado en la puerta de Merlín en donde dormía Harry—. Creo que me debería quedar aquí.

— Supongo.

— Gracias —Le dijo sonriéndole—. Me siento mucho mejor…

— Supongo que de nada —Draco no quería que se fuera, pero, no tenía ningún motivo para retenerlo a su lado. Cuando sintió Harry le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, como hacía con todas las personas a las que se despedía, dejando al heredero de la tierra, en un estado de shock nada normal—.

— Pss, Merlín, ábreme, no valla a ser que luego me quiera matar…

— ¿Eh? —Dijo el cuadro abriendo un ojo y estirándose—. ¿Contraseña? —Preguntó dormido sin darse cuenta de quien era.

— _Fated_ —Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, de repente se sentía bastante contento. Cuando Draco pudo volver en sí, se sonrojó furiosamente, y le gritó a Harry.

— ¡Potter la próxima vez que te vea te voy a matar¡Y no hay nada de figurativo en la frase! —Merlín lo calló, pero, luego de eso sonrió ¿complacido? Y se fue a terminar de una vez con su aburrida ronda de prefecto, mientras que Harry sonreía mirando a la sombra que estaba pegada a la pared como si de una araña se tratara.

8

A la mañana siguiente, era la primera salida a Hogsmeade, que tenían, y todos los alumnos, y algunos coleados, como por ejemplo Rafael, el cual, bromeaba con algunos alumnos de Ravenclaw. Harry estaba parado al lado de su hermano. El ojiverde estaba vestido, con una camisa de una gruesa lana negra manga larga, y un jean verde azulado, sencillo. Junto a unas orejeras. Lórien, estaba vestido, con una camisa manga corta, y un jean azul, leyendo sin pararle al frío.

— Te veo y me da frío —Dijo Harry, el cual se colocó el abrigo que traía en las manos y luego, las metió en el bolsillo.

— No me voy a poner un suéter, simplemente porque a ti te da frío verme así…

— Nadie dijo que te lo pusieras —Dijo jalándole una oreja. Los ojos de Lórien ardieron peligrosamente.

— La próxima vez que tengas tus alas afuera, te arrancaré una pluma. Advertido quedas.

— Tú llegas a hacer eso, y vamos a tener serios problemas, porque yo no te arranco las orejas…

— Sería el colmo, lo tuyo es un recurso renovable.

— Y peligroso…

— Bueno. Bueno días Malfoy… —Le saludó por molestarlo Lórien.

— ¿Tan temprano elfo?

— Si, humano.

— Vale no empiecen, vámonos de una vez —Dijo Harry atípicamente animado, agarrándolos por una mano y llevándoselos. Azarel, posó la mirada en el ojiverde, el cual le sonreía a su hermano sabría dios por cual tontería, mientras que Draco los veían, colocándose los guantes, y abría la boca de vez en cuando.

— ¿Qué sucede Azarel? —Le preguntó preocupado Sirius.

— Nada… —Le respondió colocándose el también los guantes, y poniéndose el abrigo¿Por qué ellos no podían ser como los elfos¡No! A ellos le tenía que afectar el clima especialmente a él que venía donde no era nada frío, si no todo lo contrarío, mucho calor.

— ¿Seguro?

— Segurísimo.

— ¿Por qué mirabas a Harry? No tendré tus poderes, pero, no soy idiota.

— Créeme no es que haya algún problema, es por las estupideces que suele cometer tú normalmente idiota, ahijado.

— Hay Azarel, es un niño, déjalo en paz, estás igual a Severus, Albus, y a veces Remus…

— Es un niño que puede causar muchos desastres.

— Creo que ya hemos discutido bastante esto ¿no?

— Celebriän debería estar aquí siguiéndole en cada paso.

— Pero estás tú ¿Cuál es la diferencia¿Son hermanos no?

— Si, pero yo tengo que _violar _literalmente la mente de Harry, cuando trato de sonsacarle algo… y eso es hacerle daño.

— Si no te conociera lo poco que lo hago, diría que estás preocupado.

— ¿Te digo un secreto?

— Yo sé que estás preocupado. Vamos a comprar los regalos de navidad —Lo agarró la mano, y el ojiazul, suspiró, ese hombre ¿Hasta que punto lo conocería? Y lo peor es que no le molestaba en nada. Más bien le agradaba, ya ¿para que negarlo? Hasta Harry le había dicho, algo sobre ello. Miró al pelinegro, el cual se le movía con total libertad, y se llevó la mano libre a la cabeza. ¿Qué haría? No tenía mucho que hacer ¿Decírselo? El ojiverde pegaría el grito al cielo luego de que puso los puntos en claro; Lo volvió a mirar ¿Hace cuanto que no estaba en esa situación¿Cinco mil años? Y aún, no tenía ni la menor de cómo enfrentarlo… simplemente apresuró el paso, porque este ya estaba empezando a jalarlo.

Harry, Lórien y Draco, estaban parado en la vitrina de una tienda, el cual tenía cosas espectaculares, la mayoría de ellas vitrales, el ojiverde era el que más estaba entretenido, y en la menta de los príncipes pasaba lo mismo "Que bueno que se pudo entretener con algo".

Detrás de un árbol cerca de donde se encontraban los nuevos celadores del destino, estaba un encapuchado de negro lo poco que se veía de las manos, era una piel como el mármol, tersa y muy blanca, con unas uñas, más parecidas a unas garras pero refinadas, miró hacía donde estaban ellos, y sonrió oscuramente, luego de un momento desapareció, el viento sopló, dando inicio a una nueva y suave nevada.

**TBC…**

* * *

_¡Hola! Tiempo que no comento, si no lo hacía es porque no tenía nada que decir…, pero, ya me jalaron la oreja y me dijeron que sentían que yo no leía sus review, ok, pues déjenme decirles, que me encantan que me dejen sus comentarios, me puedo reír tanto, disfruto mucho leyéndolos, pero, anda con una necedad, de que no se puede contestar review, por lo tanto, mis actualizaciones son muy esporádicas, y no quiero ser sancionada, mucho menos Baneada… pero, contestaré las preguntas generales… ¡y sigan mandando sus lindos comentarios¡Eso hace que me den más ganas de seguir: _

_Thea me preguntó que cada cuanto se repite el caos, sinceramente, no tiene una fecha, ha habido tres caos, y todos en diferente tiempo, y con respecto a los celadores, cada vez, que el Astral line considere necesario, y ¡SI LEO LOS REVIEW A VECES HASTA LOS RELEO! XDDD. Creo que esa es la única pregunta, al menos que contemos la de mami, pero, weno, ella me pregunta si Harry, Draco y Lórien, podrán cambiar el destino, yo respondo, no lo creo, especialmente, porque Harry va a estar un poco ocupado… _

_¡Gracias a todo de verdad por sus comentarios! Y espero que el capítulo sea de su entero agrado. Nos vemos dentro de poco que ya el capítulo XXV está en camino. _

_Atte. Liuny._


	25. Dhampir

**The call of Angels**

**Capítulo XXV: **Dhampir.

1

— Draco, Lórien, adelántense… —Dijo Harry de repente, mientras volvían al castillo, serían como las siete de la noche.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó el príncipe elfo, deteniéndose.

— Porque tengo algo que hacer —Dijo mirando disimuladamente hacia atrás sin que los otros se dieran cuenta.

— ¿Qué tienes que hacer?

— Vente Lórien, déjalo en paz, no creo que pueda hacer nada malo —Le dijo, luego de recordar la sombra que tenía encima Harry.

— Harry.

— Váyanse tranquilos. Enserio —Al final Draco se terminó llevando como siempre al elfo a rastras, el moreno se fue con cuidado, pero, antes de que pudiera hacer algo, sintió una mano en el hombro, que lo sobresaltó, éste volteó, el encapuchado negro que los seguía constantemente, y la razón por la que sea había quedado, el hombre o lo que fuera se quitó la capucha.

— Boo… —Le dijo desprovisto de sentimiento, más bien parecido a una fea broma—. Quédate tranquilo, enserio no te voy a hacer nada.

— Bueno, si me agarras así… ¿Quién eres? —Preguntó soltándose y poniéndose a la defensiva—. ¿Sabías que es malo seguir a las personas?

— ¿Querías que te hablara con esos dos encima? La próxima vez lo tendré presente…

— ¿Dhampir?

— ¡Bingo! —Dijo el hombre, en este caso el vampiro de ojos más amarillos que verdes, y cabellos, marrón oscuro—. ¿Entonces? Ya vi la cosa esa que te persigue, ¿saldrá corriendo con tus protectores?

— No tengo ni la menor idea, aún sigue allí.

— Por ellos me vine vestido como estoy —Dijo quitándose la capa, cualquier persona lo hubiera confundido con un mago más. A no se por su piel.

— ¿Sabes algo de todo lo que está pasando?

— Algo sé, no por nada tengo miles de años ya sinceramente hace tiempo que perdí la cuenta.

— ¿Cómo lograste dar conmigo?

— Pues, luego de saber que estabas en esta realidad, me puse a investigas a ver si aún seguías en Hogwarts, y vi cuando eran las salidas. Aunque hubiera sido mejor, poderte sentir, pero, ahora veo, que tú, dejaste de vivir hace mucho tiempo…

— No estoy muerto.

— No, no lo estoy diciendo en ese sentido. ¿Nos quedamos aquí o caminamos?

— No lo sé —Dijo aún desconfiado.

— Yo también conozco a Azarel ¿Sabes?

— Ah, ahora entiendo…

— Si lo conozco desde hace cinco mil años, exactamente. Pero, eso es lo de menos.

— ¿Entonces no tienes pensado hacerme daño? Enserio, todas las personas que suelen hablar conmigo de improviso terminan dejándome en coma.

— Jajajaja —Se rió de buena gana el vampiro, poniéndole una mano en la cabeza suavemente y haciéndole caminar—. Bueno, lamento esto. ¿Hace cuanto que no me hacían reír? La elocuencia. ¿Es cierto lo que me dijiste en tu carta?

— Si… pero, sinceramente, no sé porque lo hizo… ya que no está parado en ninguno de los dos bandos.

— Ummm, Valkiria tuvo que tener sus buenas razones para haber aceptado.

— ¿Valkiria?

— El líder de los licanos. Ellos no tienen clanes como nosotros, si no que cada uno anda por su lado, pero, la nobleza por decirle de algún modo existe, y el mayor es Valkiria.

— Uno de mis tíos es licántropo.

— ¿Remus Lupin?

— ¿Cómo sabes?

— Secreto real, prometí no decirlo.

— Ok, ok. Como sea. ¿Si tu tienes un secreto real de la raza licana como va eso de la riña? —El vampiro se encogió de hombros—. Me fascina…

— Siguiendo ¿Qué quieres de nosotros?

— Con toda sinceridad.

— No tienes ni la menor idea. ¿Por qué no me lo esperaba?

— Sabes, tenía mis motivos claros… hasta que vino un día Azarel, y me desvió de donde estaba.

— Que te amenazó querrás decir.

— Me regañó que es algo muy diferente.

— Así que se le salió la parte paternal al muy maldito. ¿Qué creía?

— Eso de verdad que no lo sé, normalmente me odia, de repente, pasa algo y es el primero que está allí para mí.

— Quiere, pero su naturaleza no se lo permite, allí tiene tu respuesta. Vuelvo a pregunta ¿Qué me quieres decir?

— Supongo que lo que le he preguntado a todo el mundo, ¿Tu raza de que lado va a estar?

— Del que nos pidiera ayuda primero —Esto dejó a Harry con la boca abierta—. Aunque no veo que tú me estés pidiendo ayuda. ¿O me equivoco?

— Pues, aún no necesitamos ayuda…

— Recapitulemos, tu lo que querías era decirnos que no nos fuéramos con el bando oscuro.

— Si. ¿Sabes? Yo te creía más solemne. Por como me redactaste la carta.

— ¿Solemne yo? Claro, especialmente, porque cuando llegan nuevos neófitos, tengo que imponerme por la fuerza, porque no parezco un antiguo, claro, es que si me comparas con los demás…

— ¿Cuál es el clan más agresivo?

— ¿Agresivo en que sentido? ¿El que te puede desgarrar antes que tú puedas decir ¡Hola?

— Aja… —Dijo el moreno.

— Los Brujah. Ni siquiera te les acerques…

— Satanás me dijo que si me presentaba a cualquier clan con mi rango demoníaco no me podrían tocar.

— ¿Eres un híbrido?

— Sip.

— ¿La otra parte es?

— Un ángel.

— Dios… ¿un ángel y un demonio, en un cuerpo humano que le fue cedido la inmortalidad por otra raza?

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

— Porque, uno tiene que recibir la inmortalidad antes de morir, para que la Laguna Estigia no te trague… si sabes a lo que me refiero.

— Ahh… si, para mi desgracia. He pasado dos o tres veces por allí.

— Dime algo ¿Cómo sientes Azarel?

— No entiendo la pregunta.

— Mejor te dejo en el castillo no valla a ser que le de luego por darme caza. Vente.

— ¿¡Estás loco!

— No, además, no será mala idea hablar con él…

— Si termino castigado, y encima con Gabriel y Celebriän, y me vale que no los conozcas, voy a ser yo él que te termine matando, me vale que tengas todos los años del mundo…

— Supongo que eso es una amenaza…

— Al contrario de lo que la inmensa mayoría cree, yo no amenazo, advierto.

— Tan lindo —Dijo removiéndole los cabellos, este se quitó en un ademán molesto. Lo que le parecía extraño es que no sentía nada con aquel que fue hombre en el pasado, miró hacía atrás un momento, pero, no encontró nada, en realidad, fue un capricho movido por su inconsciente. El vampiro lo miró, y sonrió, ya descubriría que fue lo que vio Él, en ese niño, que parecía un antiguo, pero, mientras tanto, tronó los dedos, y en sus manos apareció un cuervo—. Dile a Mirly. Que advierta a los demás antiguos, especialmente a Caín… —Le susurró para luego dejarle ir—. Harry, No te quedes atrás —Le reprendió sin voltear.

2

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido y asustado, sus pupilas estaban completamente dilatadas, se sentó en la cama y enredó los dedos en su cabello… ¿Qué había sido todo aquello? Ni siquiera lo podía recordar, miró el reloj, y vio la fecha diez de diciembre, apenas si eran las dos de la mañana. Se apretó más los cabellos jalándolos para causarle un poco de dolor. No sentía ninguna presencia cerca que le pudiera confortar, especialmente hoy, Lórien había terminado en Slytherin, Azarel momentáneamente en el purgatorio, Rafael, sabría Dios, como siempre, Miguel con Gabriel deteniendo una redada de demonios que habían traspasado las barreras de la tierra, que habían logrado ser localizados, gracias a que Draco había decidió ser el Rey, a favor de los ángeles.

Se agarró el pecho, y allí tenía los collares que se pegaron a su cálido cuerpo, sacó la llama del fénix, e hizo que alumbrara la estancia, se levantó como estaba, con un pijama negro de lana, salió de la habitación con pies descalzos. Una fuerte nevada se alzaba sobre los castillos de Hogwarts, el moreno estaba parado en medio de ella, protegido sólo con la flama, la cual colgaba de su mano. ¿Por qué había salido de allí? Hizo un gesto de protegerse de la nieve, pero, aún así no veía nada extraño…

Se sopló las manos, sentía congelarse, especialmente sus pies lo cuales estaban cambiando a morados, pero, nada más de allí podría pasar, por algo era inmortal. Sus alas salieron y lo levantaron un poco. Para que sus pies no estuvieran en contacto con la nieve, alzó el vuelo buscando algo, pero, sólo se detuvo a cien metros por encima del lago congelado, ¿Sería de allí? ¿Las sirenas? Le daba de todo zambullirse en esas aguas escabrosas aún más después del altercado con el rey… pero luego, a la mierda con el rey, cerró los ojos y se dejó caer, entró en un perfecto clavado, luego que de haber creado una abertura en el hielo, una vez dentro sintió como todos sus huesos se congelaban y cambió aún después de haber jurado que no volvería a convertirse en una Sirena. Bajó y bajó, pero, no se encontraba nada.

Se estaba cansando, cerró los ojos y se escondió por enésima vez detrás de un árbol, hasta que volteó, y allí, estaban las ninfas de agua, agudizó el oído.

— _Dios_ —Pensó el moreno horrorizado—. _Estás clamando por su reina_ —Se acercó lentamente, estaban levantando una danza fúnebre, ¿Por qué? Mejor dicho ¿Por quién? La que parecía más exuberante, estaba encima de algo que Harry no podía ver. Esta paró su baile, y lo miró, vio claramente, como si no estuvieran en el agua, como una lágrima más parecida a un aceite transparente, caía por su mejilla. Movió otra vez la cadera. Y allí fue cuando pudo ver completo, y entender… estaban llamando a Celestine, así que salió de su escondite, y se posó frente a la que baila en el medio. Los dos se miraron fijamente, mientras las demás seguían bailando.

— No nos vengas a decir que es inútil…

— ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué están llamando? ¿No saben el susto que me pegaron?

— Sucedió su Alteza, sucedió… —Le lloró la ninfa mientras lo abrazaba. Harry le devolvió el gesto.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

— Lo que todos esperábamos, por lo que nuestro señor no quería inmiscuirse en nada, Oh _Ayerthe_…

— No estoy entendiendo nada —La Ninfa levantó la mirada llorosa.

— Ellos —Dijo el voz baja—. Ellos, ellos mataron a nuestro rey y a su única heredera —Dijo señalando el altar de piedra.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó incrédulo.

— Y esto le sucederá a todos los reinos que se opongan, o Su Alteza, por la santa misericordia del señor… —Dijo sin soltarlo.

— Yo no puedo traer a Celestine aquí…

— Delei, mi nombre es Delei, Príncipe, soy su prima. Yo soy del otro lado… pero, vine aquí para pasar unas vacaciones, con mi _Soul mate_… Christeni.

— ¿Christeni no es la hija del Rey? —Bajó hacía donde estaba la sirena muerta, su cola había desaparecido y ahora no era más que una humana más—. Hay que sacarla de aquí… sino, ni siquiera podemos devolver su alma, ¿Está en el infierno? —Preguntó Harry sin contemplaciones; esta ahogada asintió. El moreno maldijo por lo bajo—. Tú tienes parte ninfa. Sube conmigo a la superficie, princesa Delei.

— ¡No! —Dijo asustada.

— ¿Me llamaste para pedir ayuda no? Casi me matas de un infarto allá arriba… te juro mi protección no te pasará nada mientras yo pueda mantenerme en pie…

— ¿No me pasará nada? Los demonios también vienen por mí, pero, ella me protegió, no quiero que su sacrificio sea en vano, yo le prometí antes que muriera que viviría por las dos.

— No te pasará nada, ahora eres el monarca de dos reinos.

— No me importa, yo no quiero ser reina.

— No te puedo dejar aquí. Tengo a otros dos príncipes a mi espalda…

— Moriría si pasara mucho tiempo fuera del agua.

— Tranquila, yo sé como mantenerte con vida. ¿O prefieres que su alma se quede en el infierno? necesito alguien que la conozca para arrebatarle el alma al maldito demonio, pero, no puedo hacerlo si el cuerpo se descompone…

— Está bien, vamos —El moreno acomodó al cadáver en sus brazos, y sintió como todos sus bellos se erizaban—. Rápido Delei, ella está luchando contra los esbirros.

— ¡Oh! ¡Dios se apiade de su alma!

— Créeme si la mataron los demonios, Dios, no la tiene en su _santa gloria_… —Dijo nadando lo más rápido que podía.

— ¡Todos los reinos caerán! ¡Todo se volverá un caos!

— Si sigues pensando así, lo más seguro es que sea cierto, lo que dices. Pero, tienes razón, ya han atacado, dos reinos. El de los elfos, en el cual cayó su primer mandatario, y el del los humanos, pero, sus herederos viven. Ahora esto… ¿Cuánto tiene de muerta?

— No más de dos horas, luego que los malditos se fueron —Escupió como veneno. Harry conocía ese odio. La venganza por la muerte de los seres querido, el mismo la sentía de vez en cuando.

— Da gracias que cuando menos pudiste hablarle en su lecho de muerte. Conozco casos peores.

— ¡Es injusto! Ella aún no tenía nada que ver… tío la tenía al margen de todo, y llegó algo parecido a un hombre con orejas de elfo, que tenía los ojos azules con reflejos rojos y el cabello amarillos y la base negra, y le agarró la cabeza, yo estaba agarrada y amordazada por otros dos, le arrancó el alma con una sonrisa cínica en la cara. Se fueron al ver que no me podían matar. Ella aún seguía viva, y me dijo que lucharía todo lo que le diera su alma, y que viviera por las dos, eso avivaría siempre su fuerza…

— ¿Un demonio élfico? —Preguntó frenándose de repente.

— Si…

— ¿Cuál era su nombre Delei?

— Comenzaba por I… pero, sólo pude oírlo cuando uno de los que lo acompañaban dijo que ya venía todo el ejército… pero traían _Grsvléger, _eso es mortal para los tritones o sirenas, es algo así como el _Diamanlatle _para los inmortales…

— Entonces si tenía razón, tengo que hablar inmediatamente con Draco —Dijo más para si mismo.

— ¿Lo conoce?

— A gato viejo no se le enseñan trucos nuevos Delei… si, para mi desgracia, lo conozco. ¿Quieres saber lo único bueno? —Le dijo mirándole sin perder el paso.

— ¿Qué?

— Yo soy ya inmune a la Diamanlatle, sino, muy resistente.

— Nadie es inmune.

— ¿Enserio eso crees? Ya yo, morí por su causa…

— Están jugando con la _Ethannia _—Dijo la ninfa.

— Eso ya lo sé, créeme cuando digo, que yo perdí hace mucho tiempo mi equilibrio de vida…

3

Los dos caminaban por los desiertos y helados pasillos de Hogwarts, Harry estaba todo mojado, aún con el pijama sin la camisa, puesto que se la había dado a Delei. Y el cadáver encima, la ahora mujer, caminaba detrás, se estaba muriendo de frío.

— ¿A dónde vamos príncipe? No siento nada de mi cuerpo…

— Harry, me llamo Harry, yo no soy príncipe de ningún lugar —Le respondió molesto—. ¿Tienes frío? Será mejor darte ropa primero antes de hacer cualquier cosa… ya de todas maneras puse un hechizo que detiene la degeneración, pero, es capaz de dejarme crítico de energía si lo utilizo por mucho tiempo. Ven, por aquí… —Llegaron al cuarto de Harry, este dejó la carga en el mueble con cuidado, y se fue a cambiar, después le dio algo que le quedara y muchos abrigos—. ¿Mejor? —Le preguntó.

— Muchísimo mejor, gracias, de verdad no sabía que hacer.

— Ni siquiera nosotros sabemos… —La mujer le sonrió mostrándole sus blanco y perfectos dientes.

— Serás una buena reina —Le halagó, y esta se sonrojó.

— Eso me dijo también la gran reina Celestine cuando completé mi entrenamiento. Es muy importante para mí.

— Ahora entiendo porque me asustaste a mí… Yo soy la esencia aquí más cercana a ella. Vamos a buscar ayuda antes de que tenga que dejar el hechizo.

— Si… Harry —Le dijo dudosa.

4

— _Bene ha Elohim_ —susurró Harry a casualmente a la estatua de una ninfa.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —Preguntó pegándose a la espalda de Harry asustada.

— Lo único que falta es que ninguno esté…

— ¿Los ángeles? —Cuestionó con un tono de excitación.

— Si, o en todo caso Dhampir…, aunque no creo que esté aquí.

— ¿El líder de los capadocios? ¿Cómo es que lo conoces? ¿Y lo tuteas como amigo de toda la vida?

— Son historias muy largas.

— Enserio, ya tienes mi admiración.

— Por favor, no me admires te lo ruego…

— ¿Hablar con un vampiro sin que te hayan mordido o asesinado? Eso es suficiente para admirarte.

— Gracias, pero, no hice mucho. No quiero ni imaginarme que pasaría si un antiguo hundiera sus dientes sobre mí…

— ¿Puedo saber que haces fuera de tu cuarto a estas horas de la noche Harry Potter? —Le preguntó Azarel molesto, aún no le perdonaba que lo hubiera desobedecido y más que eso, que hubieran logrado gracias al maldito que tenía por nombre Dhampir hubieran comprado al Laimë. La Ninfa se encogió escudándose aún más en el híbrido.

— Si, atacaron otro reino.

— ¿Que? —Preguntó incrédulo.

— Te la presento —Dijo sacándola de su espalda y colocándola al frente, la chica estaba temblando—. Se llama Delei.

— ¿La princesa de las Ninfas de aguas? —Preguntó levantándole el mentón.

— Si señor —Dijo encogiéndose cada vez más.

— ¿Cómo es posible esto? —Se cuestionó a si mismo, luego de soltarla, y que esta se refugiara en brazos de Harry, el cual la aceptó a sapiencias, que el celador del purgatorio, era demasiado intimidante, el aún no le perdía todo el miedo, pero, ni loco para decírselo.

— Iant logró entrar a la tierra antes que Draco pudiera tener el control de las visas concedidas… fue el primer demonio que consiguió la doble realidad, cuando llegó el primer lote que trajo Lucifer. Por, eso su doble apariencia.

— ¡¡Argh! Ese demonio está entre las primeras personas a las que quiero destrozar por pedacitos.

— ¿Lo conoces?

— ¿A la puta de Lucifer? Por supuesto —Siseó venenoso—. Es su _General_, luego de que Uriel lograra acabar con su _Sacerdote_ —El moreno suspiró.

— Le coloqué un hechizo para no perder su alma, pero, no sé hasta cuando lo pueda sostener, además, Delei podría morir si se queda mucho tiempo fuera del agua.

— Hay que despertar, al estúpido de Malfoy ¿Qué estás esperando? —Le preguntó a Harry el cual estaba allí parado—. Tú eres uno de los herederos de Hogwarts y yo no me sé la contraseña, no puedo volar la puerta. Tráete a la ninfa, no valla a ser que también la quieran matar a ella.

— No le tengas miedo… no te hará nada —Le susurró en el oido.

— Jamás pensé en ver al celador del purgatorio antes de morirme y hay gente que no corre con esa desgracia…

— Jajajaja —Se rió Harry, como pocas veces.

— _Bounded_ —Pronunció Harry al llegar a la entrada de Slytherin. Todos entraron.

— Principito despierta de una buena vez —Dijo Azarel tirándolo de la cama. Lórien se levantó asustado, murmurando un _Lumus_, Draco se sentó en el piso llevándose las manos a la zona afectada, Blaise también se levantó.

— ¿Nadie te ha dicho que tus métodos para levantar a las personas son de animales? —Lanzó mordazmente el rubio.

— Harry suele recordármelo constantemente.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —Preguntó el elfo preocupado.

— Harry como siempre siendo fuente de malas noticias.

— ¡Oye yo no tengo la culpa!

— Eso fue muy cruel —Le reprochó la ninfa a Azarel.

— Que interesante conversación. No sé porque no soy como los restantes que ponen un hechizo silenciador.

— ¿Tal vez porque eres demasiado metiche Zabini? —Le gruñó Harry.

— Cállate Potter.

— ¡Ya! —Les detuvo Azarel—. Mueve tu trasero de allí, y camina, al igual tu Lórien, aún tenemos que llamar a Miguel y Gabriel… Es hora de reunir a todos los guardianes Celestiales… El ojiverde gimió ¿Por qué? Ya le querían dar más trabajo del que tenía…

5

— ¿Y tú quien eres? —Le preguntó con su típico tono Draco.

— Con cuidado Draco que ella también será reina —Le previno Harry.

— No te preocupes Harry, yo me sé defender, gracias, me llamo Delei, engreído.

— ¿Te unes a mi grupo odiamos a Draco Malfoy? —Le preguntó Lórien agarrándole las dos manos, mirándola soñadora.

— ¡Oh por Merlín! —Dijo el heredero Malfoy revirando los ojos—. Otra más.

— ¡Oye yo no he respondido nada! Ni siquiera he dicho algo para que tengas algo contra mí, principito. Deberías aprender de Harry, el si es un gran príncipe, no como tú que eres un malcriado —Le respondió Delei ofendida.

— ¿Aprender de Potter? Eres muy altiva para ser una mujer…

— ¡Ahora si! ¡Pecaste Draco Malfoy!

— ¿Qué ese niño lo único que puede ganarse es enemigos? —Le preguntó Azarel a Harry, el cual miraba sus uñas como si fueran una Snicth de oro—. ¿Y a ti que te pasa?

— Nada —Dijo abochornado. Se volteó y se puso delante de Draco, dos contra uno no era nada justo por más pedante que fuera el rubio—. Bueno vale, ya…, después podrán pelearse todo lo que quieran. Ahora, hay cosas más importante, si la princesa, llega a terminar en el infierno, ya tendrían a tres de los reyes… Porque _Melquíades_ ya cayó, junto con _Aran _y ahora el rey de las sirenas junto a su hija, por lo menos Draco y Lórien siguen vivos —Les hizo recapacitar.

— ¡Azarel! —Le gritó alguien—. ¿Te convertiste en niñera? —Preguntó Dhampir al verlo con cuatro adolescentes tras él.

— Cierra la boca. Y no, no me convertí en niñera. Atacaron otro reino.

— ¿Si? ¿Cuál?

— El sirenio —Le respondió Harry.

— ¡Dhampir! —Llamó alguien, era Sirius. Este volteó al igual que Azarel, ¿POR-QUÉ demonios Sirius trababa con tanta familiaridad al vampiro?—.

— ¿Qué sucede Sirius?

— Llegó la contestación… pensé que querrías leerla —Harry se dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza, sentía unas punzadas molestas en ella.

— ¿De Remus? —Le preguntó el castaño, y el ojigris asintió, dándole la carta.

— ¿Qué hacen todos reunidos?

— Eso te lo explicaré más tarde Sirius —Dijo calmadamente Azarel—. Ahora lo importante es llegar a donde la oficina del director.

— Vamos allá pues.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina, estaba totalmente vacía, claro, a las tres y más allá de la madrugada ¿Quién podría estar despierto? Pero, Azarel sabía perfectamente a donde ir.

— ¿Por qué estabas levantado a esta hora? —Le preguntó curioso el ojiazul.

— Estaba esperando la carta de Remus —Respondió Sirius.

— ¿Y si no llegabas que ibas a trasnochar? —Le reprochó.

— No me importaba ciertamente, en especial, porque en la carta dice que regresa dentro de una semana —El ojiverde, se pegó a la pared y empezó a masajeare circularmente las sienes. Mientras que Dhampir leía la carta—. Pero, creo que no es importante si yo duermo o no ¿Qué venimos hacer aquí? Te recuerdo que Harry no debe usar arbitrariamente las contraseñas.

— Vengo a buscar el espejo de _Erised_.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —Preguntaron los mayores al mismo tiempo.

— Si vengan. Todos los demás esperen aquí —Y los vieron traspasar por la chimenea.

— ¿Estás bien Harry? —Le susurró la Ninfa preocupada al moreno, ya que este tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y la mano en la cabeza.

— No lo sé. —De repente, se llevó una mano a la cicatriz, y cuando la separó estaba sangrando.

— ¡Harry estás sangrando! —Dijo en un alarido que puso en sobre alerta a los otros dos príncipes.

— Voldemort… —Gruño el moreno sentándose en el afelizar de la ventana, mientras se apretaba más la cicatriz—. Está matando… o está muy molesto… no logro identificarlo.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —Le preguntó Lórien levantándole la cabeza—. ¡Por _Eru_! Y yo pensaba que esto era etapa superada.

— Draco, corre a donde está Azarel y dile que tenemos problemas —El rubio iba a protestar pero el elfo le lanzó una mirada que hizo bufar al ojigris y se fue en busca de los otros—. No te desmayes.

— Idiota —Le dijo, separándolo—. Como si eso dependiera de mí. —Cerró los ojos fuertemente, estaba sintiendo una fuerte oleada de dolor. Veinte minutos que a Lórien y a Delei le parecieron una eternidad llegaron los demás.

— ¿Pero es que no puede pasar solamente una cosa por noche? —Preguntó Azarel, quitando a todos levantándole la cara a Harry y mirándole directamente a los ojos.

— No —Susurró Harry el cual tenía la pupila perdida. Cerró los ojos, pero luego los volvió a abrir.

— Eso se llama _violación_ no importa en que instancia sea —Le dijo Dhampir rompiendo la conexión—. Para eso puedes preguntar…

— En ese estado a Harry, no se le puede preguntar nada.

— Entonces espera que esté mejor —Dijo el vampiro duramente, mientras presionaba la herida sangrante, éste cayó desmayado, se limpió la sangre de la túnica.

— Tu dominio por la sangre me anonada —Le dijo el ojiazul, pero fue ignorado. En ese momento apareció Gabriel junto a Miguel.

— Atacaron al reino sirenio…

— Ya lo sabemos —Dijo Azarel irritado.

— ¿Por qué Harry está desmayado? —Preguntó Gabriel.

— Bienvenido al pan de cada día —Le dijo Miguel apaciguándolo.

— Voldemort —Le respondió sencillamente el vampiro.

— ¿Es que no puede pasar solamente una cosa por noche? —Preguntó Gabriel.

— Que curioso, Azarel acaba de preguntar lo mismo hace poco.

— Será mejor ir a ver el cuerpo de la sirena que tiene Harry en su cuarto, quien sabe si el conjuro se sigue ejerciendo sobre ella, aún con el angelito desmayado… —Agregó mordazmente el ángel de la muerte.

— Está bien, no podemos permitir que la hija también termine en el infierno.

— Es increíble… entre tanta cosa es imposible acordarse del duelo…

— Te puedo decir que sé lo que se siente, yo perdí a mi padre hace poco.

— Yo a mi madre —Le dijo Draco condescendiente dejando su pedantería por primera vez.

— Gracias…

— ¿Cómo van a llevar todos los adolescentes su reino? —Preguntó Miguel preocupado.

— No lo sé, pero, si siguen así, y siguen sobreviviendo solamente los herederos, estaremos en problemas, demasiada inexperiencia como para ser controlada por unos pocos —Le dijo el peliblanco poniéndole un brazo en el hombro.

— Ya no más, el paraíso ya no importa… allí no queda nada que proteger, todos debemos prepararnos para la guerra, cuando logren abrir el Pandemonium —Dijo observando a Draco, el cual miraba a Harry preocupado.

— Yo también lo he visto, no importa que, eso no puede ser permitido —El rubio de ojos azules se masajeó la sien derecha, mientras cerraba los ojos.

— ¿Quién soy yo para prohibirle a Harry algo como eso?

— El comandante de las cortes Celestiales, eso podría convertirse en una locura…

— No poseo el derecho… —Miguel lo miró preocupado buscando algo que lo confortara en esos vacíos ojos blancos, pero, sus problemas estaban aumentando.

El corazón espiritual solía ser algo que no se podía controlar, especialmente por tener fama de caprichoso y ciego, pero, profundo y cuando se lastimaba muy doloroso, la gente cometía locuras por estar bajo su encanto… era innato en cualquier criatura creada por Dios. Y era un designio sagrado para aquellos que compartían una gota, o en caso como los de Harry, que poseían toda la atención y _Gracia_ de Dios, no podía negársele… pero, ese designio, como era comúnmente llamado por ellos, podía causar muchos problemas, demasiados, especialmente en tiempos de guerra. Tenía que hablar con Celebriän y ponerlo sobre aviso, nada debía tomarlos por sorpresa…

**TBC.**


	26. Pre

**The call of Angels**

**Capítulo XXVI:** _Pre… _

1

— ¡Hasta que por fin despertaste!

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó Harry mirando de donde había venido la exclamación—. ¿Draco?

— Ya nos tenías preocupados.

— ¿Por qué que pasó?

— ¿No recuerdas nada?

— Sí, pero¿Llevo durmiendo mucho?

— Un día y medio, Madame Pomfrey, dice que como la mayoría de los días, no duermes correctamente, despertarías un poco después, pero, todos estaban preocupados, porque, ella no sabe de tu condición.

— ¿Qué tanto pasó en mí ausencia?

— Pues, bien, vamos por parte porque pasaron muchas cosas. La primera, es que llegó creo que era un ángel, otro ser, que tenía los ojos plateados, jamás había visto tales ojos, y el cabello era como blanco amarillento… ¡A sí! Le arrastraba.

— ¿Celebriän está aquí? —Preguntó anonadado.

— No sabía que se llamaba así ¿Lo conoces?

— ¡Claro¡Es mi ángel guardián¿Enserio vino?

— El líder de ustedes lo llamó urgentemente ahora están reunidos, llevan allí un día entero. Desde que te desmayaste, bueno, desde que el antiguo lo hizo. Parece que muchas cosas van a suceder el quince de enero… Por cierto¿Por qué estabas así?

— Aún lo estoy digiriendo. ¡Qué sucedió con Delei?

— ¿Celebriän? —El moreno asintió—. Bien, Celebriän la deportó a su mundo… dijo que estaría más segura con Celestine. No pudieron salvar el alma de la otra.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó preocupado.

— Cuando Azarel fue a buscarla al purgatorio, ya que el hechizo que tu habías puesto se había desvanecido pero no por ti… dijo que ésta cayó en la _Laguna Estigia_. Yo aún no entiendo, pero, supongo que tú sí lo haces.

— ¿El alma cayó en la Laguna?

— Sí, creó un des balance inmenso, puesto que todos los reyes deben ir a lugares determinado, pero, en el forcejeo, terminó en la Laguna Estigia.

— ¡Oh Dios¡Que horrible!

— Si…

— ¿Y Lórien?

— Los mayores nos mandaron a cuidarte, doce horas cada uno respectivamente, a mí me tocó de último… ¿Por qué caíste en ese estado?

— ¡Estaban trabajando con Necromancia¡Voldemort lo estaba haciendo! Soy un ángel Draco, si ese hombre usa semejante magia aún no sea dirigida a mí, tengo que perder el conocimiento, especialmente porque parece encontró los libros de Cassandra…

— ¿Encontró los famosos escritos de mar muerto?

— No lo sé, pero, lo que si vi era el libro dorado y el libro negro. ¿Y si no tiene el de Cassandra de que servirían los libro de _Amduat _y de _Amon Ra_?

— ¿Cómo consiguió el libro de la muerte y el libro dorado¿Eso no estaba bajo la protección de los muggles, luego de la profanación de las tumbas?

— ¿Por algo deben llamarle el Dark Lord no?

— Pero¿Para que los quiere?

— No estoy muy seguro, pero, la necromancia o nigromancia se utiliza para revivir… o para utilizar los muertos como ejército. ¡Oh por _Ilúvatar_¿Qué clase de guerra quiere llevar Voldemort sacando a los muertos de su tumba?

— ¿Qué hay más¿Ángeles o demonios? Me explico que fuerza guerrera sería más grande.

— Obviamente la de los demonios, los ángeles no están hechos para pelear una guerra.

— ¡Pero claro¿Van a ir a una guerra suicida?

— ¿Sabes algo? MUY BUENA PREGUNTA… jamás he preguntado por los guerreros del lado bueno, sé de los guerreros élficos, que son normalmente los guardianes de los ángeles. Pero, si a Miguel lo llaman comandante, debe ser por algo…

— Perfecto¿Si yo no pregunto que hubiera pasado?

— Hubieras preguntado, se llama destino.

— ¡Es destino no existe!

— No eres una causa motora Draco… desgraciadamente, estamos sujetos a demasiadas leyes.

— ¿Entonces yo pregunté porque tenía que preguntar? Perdona que no me parezca…

— ¿Preguntas por una circunstancia que hizo que te surgiera la curiosidad no?

— Potter, escúchame bien, no y NO, me vas a ser cambiar la opinión.

— Vale, yo no estoy aquí para cambiar opiniones.

— ¿Qué haces?

— ¿Qué crees que hago? Me levanto, tengo suficiente en esta cama.

— Dudo que te dejen, ten, ella te dejó esto —Dijo dándole una carta a Harry, este detuvo su proceso de levantamiento, y abrió la cara.

_¡Hola Harry! Disculpa por no despedirme personalmente, pero, cuando su eminencia decidió que me fuera a mi mundo, tú aún no habías despertado, así que Draco (muy amablemente) sugirió que te escribiera una carta como despedida, y dijo que tú no le parabas a eso, que lo único importante era el gesto. Así que tengo que darte las gracias… ya no me siento triste aunque se que su alma se fundió con la infinita Laguna de la muerte, sé que tú llorarás los lamentos de su muerte. Seguro que dentro de muy poco nos volveremos a ver ¡Tal vez tomemos algo juntos para conocernos mejor! _

_Atte. Delei. _

— Que bella… —Dijo Harry destruyendo la carta, Draco suspiró.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?

— Enterrarme en la sección prohibida a buscar toda la información que encuentre sobre los libros.

— Primero deberías plantearte en descansar, Potter.

— ¿Malfoy puedo preguntar por tú interés en que yo descanse? —El rubio bufó—. ¿Cómo debo tomar eso? —Preguntó al aire, bajándose de la cama, y estirando un brazo el cual tenía dormido.

— Realmente Potter, tu terquedad es admirable.

— Gracias por tu preocupación Malfoy, pero, te recuerdo que no me voy a morir.

— Enserio, no sé ni siquiera para que me molesto. Anda pues, así es mejor y me puedo ir de aquí, bastante que llevo sentado en esta incómoda y dura silla —Esto fue como una pullita que se enterró en el corazón de Harry, le dolió y no supo porque, pero, no miró atrás, si no que siguió su camino. Draco lo miró desaparecer con los brazos cruzados, y el ceño fruncido. Harry Potter, el _chico de oro_, el _niño-que-vivió_. Ahora un ángel, un ser de luz, por lo tanto inalcanzable para él, tuvo un fuerte impulso de alcanzarlo y decirle "lo siento" Pero, era difícil ignorar su orgullo, había demostrado demasiados sentimientos en menos de cinco minutos, un Malfoy no podía permitirse ese tipo de sentimiento era impropio. Y sin embargo allí estaba sintiéndose miserable, apretó su propio agarre y salió de allí a desquitarse su estupidez con otro 'incauto' estudiante que se cruzara 'desgraciadamente' por su camino.

2

Llevaba caminando un buen rato, había dado las mil vueltas evitando la jodida biblioteca, quería pensar, y no había mejor lugar que ésta, pero, se sentía tan miserable, suponía que algo de Azarel se le tenía que haber pegado, desgraciadamente, a Él luego le pesaba en la conciencia, estúpido _Ángel de la muerte_… se recostó en la pared masajeándose las sienes, Malfoy y Él habían sido enemigos por seis años, aún no había cambiado, sin embargo ahora le dolía la actitud del rubio, tan arrogante, y esa forma que siempre tenía para jamás quedar mal parado.

Miró al frente, y sintió la pared, estaba fría… gélida, tanto o más como se sentía él, una nevada empezó a caer golpeando fuertemente las ventanas, el viento giraba en espirales, levantándose furiosa, e imponente. Dio un golpe seco, y empezó a correr a las afueras del castillo, cuando salió sintió como el frío se le caló hasta los huesos, y los bellos se pararon inmediatamente para darle algo de calor, dentro del castillo jamás hacía demasiado frío era algo que el podía soportar, por eso siempre tenía solo un suerte o camisas manga largas. Se auto-abrazó, y se llevó las manos a la boca tratando de soltar algo de aire caliente, una lágrima bajó por su rostro congelándose antes de llegar al piso, se restregó fuertemente los ojos verdes, lágrimas de ángel, eran demasiado peligrosas, especialmente las de Él ¡Toda su vida tenía que ser complicada! Hasta había momentos que prefería millones de veces no ser un mago, tal vez sonara algo masoquista, pero, prefería estar limpiando el piso de los Dursley, a haber conocido a Draco, junto con su hermano, y a todos los demás.

Dos lágrimas bajaron furiosas, congelándose como había hecho la anterior, gimió y se recostó a un árbol, se llevó la mano a la boca, y cerró los ojos fuertemente, mientras empezaba a salir un pequeño lamento ahogado de sus labios. Era demasiado inestable. En extremo peligroso, abrió los ojos, sus pupilas comenzaron a agatarse, y su iris a mutar de color. Sus alas salieron de la espalda, negras como el petróleo. Del ojo derecho bajó una gota roja, se elevó un poco y se sentó en una de las ramas, apoyó su cabeza en Él, mientras sus alas dejaban de hacer alboroto, y se quedaban quietas en un solo lugar.

Era tan débil que ni siquiera podía cumplir sus propias promesas internas, no volver a derramar lágrimas más nunca en su vida… ahora recordaba era 'inmortal'

3

— ¿Qué fue eso? —Preguntó Shamiel, parándose en la ventana y abriéndola.

— ¿Qué sucedió de que? —Preguntó Azarel molesto.

— Sentí como si un demonio estuviera muy cerca —Celebriän miró hacía la ventana sin moverse de su sitio, ese había sido Harry, bueno, no lo habría dudado si el chico no estuviese en la enfermería en coma, Dhampir, se despeinó el cabello, y se levantó llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

— Con su permiso, tengo que retirarme, ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo, nada se logra estar hablando aquí tratando de llegar a soluciones imposibles.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Siseó Azarel demasiado venenoso.

— ¿Qué te importa?

— ¿Cómo maldito remedo de demonio? —Le dijo levantándose.

— Ya tranquilos… cálmense —Dijo Miguel apaciguándolos con voz queda—. Nada hacemos cayendo en discusiones.

— ¿Creen que Harry ya haya despertado? —Preguntó Rafael.

— ¿Por qué la pregunta?

— No lo sé, me parece que ya ha dormido lo suficiente. Dhampir tiene razón, deberíamos dejar la reunión hasta aquí. No estamos logrando nada

— Concuerdo con Rafael —Le dijo Zadquiel.

— Queda relegada la sesión hasta nuevo aviso —Dijo Celebriän, saliendo de allí apurado, brilló un momento y quedó con un pantalón gris claro, una camisa blanca manga larga, y una túnica negra cubriéndole, se agarró el cabello en una cola alta —Ya no le arrastraba por el suelo. Y se dispuso a ir a encontrar a Harry, primero buscaría en la enfermería pero algo le decía que ya no lo encontraría allí.

4

Sintió un peso en su cabeza que le hizo desemperezarse, se había quedado dormido allí, estaba todo cubierto de nieve y hielo, bostezó, y miró hacía arriba, se encontró con unos ojos grises que lo miraban fijamente.

— ¡Ahh¿Amilessë¿Cómo carajos llegaste aquí? —Le preguntó con consternación tratando de bajarlo infructíferamente, como siempre, de su cabeza—. Está bien, no te bajes… —Se lanzó y abrió los brazos para mantener el equilibrio, cuando alzó la vista, se pasmó y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

— Hola Harry, es un placer verte…

— ¿Ce… Celebriän…? —Dio un paso hacia atrás, pero, llegó al árbol, miró al lado, y luego volvió la vista al ángel receloso.

— ¿Qué te pasa? Tú sólo andas así cuando hiciste algo malo…

— No he hecho nada malo. ¿Qué haces aquí? Y vestido como un humano…

— Si a ti no te molesta hacerlo ¿Por qué a mi habría de molestarme?

— ¿Viniste porque ya no había nada que hacer?

— Vine, porque el quince se coronará a los príncipes.

— Ah¡Bien! Perfecto —Dijo herido, más aún agarró a Amilessë, colocándolo en sus brazos, y salió de allí, se dio unos toques en la cicatriz, más que perfecto, no habían pasado dos días desde todo aquello para volver a empezar ¿Qué clase martirio era aquel?

5

— Hermione, buenas tardes ¿Buscas a Harry? Porque no está aquí.

— Sí, lo buscaba para decirle una cosa ¿Es mucha molestia si lo espero aquí?

— Adelante, no hay ningún problema, ven siéntate, aunque no creo que llegue hoy —Le dijo ofreciéndole la silla como todo un caballero.

— Gracias, su alteza.

— Me llamo Lórien, esas son estupideces de estarme llamando así, tenemos la misma edad.

— ¿Enserio¿Somos contemporáneos?

— Sí, tengo diecisiete años. Casi ya voy para los dieciocho, dentro de poco, en enero…

— Ya eres mayor de edad entonces.

— ¿Mayor de edad¿Con dieciocho años¿Cómo podría ser eso? Necesito cincuenta años como mínimo.

— Valla, me encanta su cultura es tan diferente a la de nosotros, siempre, quise conocer a los elfos, pero, aquí lo único que tenemos con el mismo nombre.

— Sí, ya lo sé, esos curiosos animales que les sirven.

— Sip, los elfos domésticos. ¿Dónde estará Harry?

— No lo sé, a lo mejor está hablando con su Excelencia… no dudo que le esté reclamado.

— ¿Cuál de todas las Excelencias?

— Jaja, Celebriän.

— No lo conozco.

— Sería un honor si lo hicieras, es el regente de los cielos, sabes, el gobernante de todo lo bueno creado por "Dios"

— Yap

— Alguien quiere entrar —Gritó Merlín—. Sin Harry no lo puedo dejar entrar ¿Qué hago?

— ¿Es Malfoy?

— ¿El rubio? No ese ya hubiera empezado a gritarme injurias, es otro rubio, uno más hombre…

— Bueno Harry no está aquí déjalo pasar.

— Lórien —Se escuchó desde el umbral.

— Su eminencia ¿Qué hace aquí? —Preguntó confundido.

— Buscaba a Harry… pero, ya oí que no estaba aquí.

— Debería estar en la enfermería.

— No, ya salió de allí.

— ¿Enserio?

— _Lightens Wings_ —Se escuchó decir a alguien fuera del cuarto—. Ya te buscaré algo de comer… por ahora solamente no hagas mucho desastre —Caminó y chocó contra alguien—. ¿Celebriän? Creí que habías dejados las cosas bien claras…

— Oh por el amor a Dios Harry.

— ¿Qué sucedió? Quiero irme a acostar a dormir.

— Quería hablar contigo.

— ¿De que? —Dijo exasperado—. ¿Sabes lo que más me molesta? Que hayas llegado, y me tuve que enterar por otra boca que lo hiciste¿Es tan difícil decir "hola"?

— A veces me pareces tan infantil —Dijo arrugando el ceño.

— ¿Ah? —Dijo impresionado—. Celebriän, lárgate de aquí quieres…, este mes no es lo que yo le pudiera llamar agradable…

— Es importante hablar.

— Pregunta… —Dijo otra vez presionándose la cicatriz.

— ¿Por qué caíste en ese coma? —Le preguntó directamente, el moreno lo miró—. Vamos no empieces, que sé perfectamente, todo lo que pasó.

— ¿Entonces para que preguntas?

— Porque Dhampir no dejó que Azarel hiciera gran cosas contigo.

— No pasó nada, Voldemort había encontrado algo y me estaba haciendo daño… punto, lo de siempre.

— Harr…

— Déjame en paz y anda a hacer tu trabajo, yo estoy muy bien aquí.

— Sí, se nota perfectamente —Dijo el elfo como quien no quiere la cosa. Harry jadeó.

— ¿Y ahora que te pasa? —Preguntó el ángel empezando a preocuparse, no era común que jadeara, lo sostuvo en sus brazos antes que cayera al suelo, el moreno se arrodillo llevándose a Celebriän con él, y tuvo que transformarse en demonio para poder volver a respirar. Agarró una bocanada de aire tratando de regular su cuerpo—. No creo que sea bueno que cada vez que te suceda eso, te conviertas.

— Contra la Necromancia, no encuentro que otra cosa hacer… —Dijo soltándose poco a poco la frente.

— ¿La necromancia? —Preguntó agarrándole por los brazos y haciendo que sus miradas se conectaran, Harry asintió algo asustado, no era propio ver esas reacciones tan bruscas en su Guardián—. ¿Estás insinuando que Riddle anda jugando con los muertos?

— No lo sé Celebriän, no alces la voz, me duele la cabeza —Le dijo sintiendo unas feas ganas de vomitar, se enterró más en el pecho de su guardián apretándole la camisa, vio unas imágenes ocupar su mente, una niña con los ojos hacía atrás escribiendo con sangre, era de largos cabellos amarillos, y tenía una túnica blanca, y de repente miró, sin ver realmente al lado donde estaba 'observando' Harry—. Has algo… —Masculló el moreno.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga?

— ¡No lo sé¡Golpéame! —Dijo terminando de sentarse en el piso pero en ningún momento el ángel daba señales de soltarlo, el toque era lo único que lo mantenía en ese _mundo._

— Su eminencia, no creo que eso sea algo recomendable.

— No le voy a hacer caso, Lórien, cálmate.

— ¿Quién es esa niña? —Preguntó, mirando directo a los ojos del menor de los hijos del caos.

— ¿Qué niña Harry? —Devolvió preocupado, por la salud mental, del que debería ser su _hijo_. Este le tocó la cara, y sus ojos se voltearon pareciendo poseído.

— _Et omnia cadit, rego novo sole_… _timeo, illa tetigi Dei luce_… —Comenzó a recitar Harry, en latín, con una voz de mujer entremezclándose con la suya propia, el guardián juntó sus frentes cerró los ojos, dijo unas palabras, y el híbrido pasó sus brazos enredándolos en el cuello del rubio—. _Vindicatum vita, ante quo mors, filius chai, liber mihi, solvo_… —El ojigris inhaló cerca de los labios del Isil separándose lentamente, un fino hilo plateado apareció saliendo de la boca del menor, cuando el hilo desapareció, las iris de Harry volvieron a su lugar, mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza—. Odio mi vida. La detesto con todo el fervor del mundo.

— Ya pequeño —Le dijo abrazándole consoladoramente—. ¿Era Cassandra?

— ¿Qué?

— Estabas viendo una niña recuerdas.

— Sólo recuerdo que había alguien escribiendo con sangre —Los otros dos presentes se acercaron.

— ¿Estás bien¿Desde cuando aprendiste latín?

— No aprendió latín, Harry no puede ni con el Quenya, y mira que he intentando de las mil y una formas de metérselo en la cabeza, eso era una posesión —Le explicó el rubio, cediéndole un pañuelo para que secara el sudor frío que vino acompañado del esfuerzo.

— Creo que era Cassandra Trelawney… Estoy empezando a creer que Harry es materia.

— Perfecto lo que me faltaba.

— ¿Puedes caminar?

— ¿Me ayudas a llegar a una silla? —Le preguntó, sintiendo como lo alzaban en brazo y lo depositaban en la silla del comedor.

— Vale —Empezó Hermione sentándose—. ¿Una vidente que tiene todos los años del mundo muerta, acaba de posesionar a Harry, para sabrá Merlín que cosa?

— Dudo que ella esté realmente muerta Hermione… ella fue elegida por dios para crear un libro escrito en sangre y envuelto en oro, el cual contiene el poder de cambiar el destino del mundo… —Habló Lórien, aún revisando a Harry.

— Ya déjame, que no me voy a morir —Le espectó molesto el moreno, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza—. Si Voldemort consiguió el maldito libro, estamos en serios problemas, además, ya vi que tiene en su poder los de_ Amon Ra _y_ Amduat_… esto se está volviendo una locura.

— ¡Celebriän!

— ¿Qué sucede?

— No lo sé, a Draco le ha dado un ataque.

— ¿Por qué no puedo decir que me sorprende? —Farfulló el híbrido levantándose, sus alas salieron inmediatamente en un alo espectral para ayudarle a mantener el equilibrio.

— Pero¿Exactamente que tiene? —Le preguntó a Uriel.

— No lo sé, pero, se le están formando unas marcas como las que tienen los guardianes, solamente que negras.

— Maldito Lucifer —Dijo por lo bajo y fue a tirarse por la ventana.

— ¡HARRY! —Gritó la castaña asustada.

— Tranquila… —Dijo el elfo agarrándole—. Él puede volar…

— Te lo juro, lo voy a matar.

— Vamos a la enfermería.

6

— ¿Qué sucedió? —Preguntó Harry entrando por la ventana de la enfermería allí estaban Lucius, Severus, Dumbledore, junto con todo el coro de arcángeles. Se acercó y vio las heridas que se formaban en su frente.

— Esperábamos que ustedes nos los dijeran… parece que tiene una conmoción… —Respondió la enfermera.

— ¿Conmoción? Sacarlo de allí es fácil —Dijo cerrando el puño y soplando, dentro, lo relajó y lo puso sobre la frente del rubio, en ese momento entraron todos los restantes, y Malfoy abrió los ojos, los cuales estaban con una especie de conjuntivitis.

— ¿Harry?

— ¿Qué te sucede?

— No lo sé, había una niña escribiendo con sangre… era rubia…

— ¿Estaba hablando?

— Sí, decía cosas en latín, pero, hablaba demasiado rápido como para entenderlo.

— ¿Cómo es posible? —Dijo bajito—. Dame tu brazo izquierdo… —Draco no remilgó mucho, le corrió la camisa, y allí había una ligera mancha roja, el había quitado la marca…, no podía ser por ello, pero, sin embargo, allí habían resquicios de dicha.

— ¿Harry? —Preguntó Celebriän.

— Draco¿Voldemort no te hizo nada más aparte de la marca cierto?

— No… o cuando menos no que yo sepa —Dijo cansado, el ojiverde chasqueó la lengua.

— _Legeremens _—Susurró quedamente, y quebró fácilmente el consciente de Draco, cuando quitó la mano, sentía que de nuevo la cicatriz le iba a partir la cabeza pero no lo demostró, ya podía ir a llorar a su cuarto—. La llave del Pandemonium… pensé que habían desistido. Celebriän, ya sé que hacen.

— ¿O enserio¿Qué!

— Están tratando de manipular, el poder de Draco —Se mordió el dedo pulgar en claro signo de nerviosismo—. Es decir, no hace falta su cuerpo presente, aunque… esto no es obra de Voldie —El príncipe de la tierra se agarró del híbrido para sentarse con mucho esfuerzo, se levantó siempre apoyándose en el otro, Harry pudo observar que le sacaba algunos centímetros—. No deberías levantarte.

— No me pienso quedar en esa cama… no entiendo que me pasa, y estar allí aplanado no va a ayudar en nada.

— Azarel —Dijo el Isil tragándose su orgullo.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó llegando.

— ¿Puedes decirme la ubicación exacta de las puertas del Pandemonium? —El celador del purgatorio curvó una ceja, en señal de no entender nada.

— Sí claro, es de dominio público, pero¿Para que?

— ¿Puede ser ahora?

— ¿Qué quieres hacer niño?

— Comprobar una teoría… —En ese momento llegó Dhampir.

— Harry, tengo que hablar contigo, a solas si es posible.

— ¿Tiene que ser ahora?

— Preferiblemente.

— Bueno, en fin¿Puedes sostenerte solo?

— Sí… —Le respondió mientras se apoyaba en la pared. Siguió a Dhampir, el cual lo escoltaba.

**TBC…**

_(1):"Y todo caerá, regido por un nuevo sol…, temed aquellos tocados por la luz de Dios…" _

_(2):"Clama vida antes que muerte, hijos del caos… libérame, libé…" _

* * *

_NO COMMENTS...  
Atte. Liuny E._


	27. Ciel, Purgatory et Inferi

**The call of Angels**

**Capítulo XXVII: **Ciel, Purgatory et Inferi.

1

— ¿Es importante? —Preguntó Harry, saliendo de las inmediaciones interiores del castillo.

— Las puertas del Pandemonium llevan allí todos los años del mundo, pueden esperar cinco minutos más… es para que conozcas a alguien.

— ¿A alguien? —El moreno afinó la vista, y frente al árbol donde normalmente se metía en problemas, estaba erguido un hombre del porte refinado, su mirada azul retaba a los cielos, y el cabello dorado, caía en cascadas hasta la mitad de la espalda, estaba vestido con un pantalón de cuero negro, y una camisa manga corta entre blanca y negra—. Ese alguien —Dijo contrariado.

— Ese alguien.

— ¿Otro vampiro? —Le preguntó entre dientes dándole un codazo.

— Un hijo de Lucifer —Respondió rascándose con cara de tonto la nariz.

— ¡Peor aún!

— Dhampir… —Dijo con voz gélida, el ojiverde prefirió quedarse detrás del antiguo, quien sabe que sería aquel hombre, aunque su descripción física, le sonaba como piedras en el agua, pero, aún no captaba.

— Caín —Le respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro—. ¿Viniste en visita cordial?

— «¿Caín?» —Se preguntó el moreno acercándose un poco más.

— Vengo a hablar con Celebriän, en todo caso con Azarel… ¿Y el chico quien es?

— Te presento a Harry —Dijo sacándolo de su espalda y colocándolo al frente, el ángel estaba receloso, era un hijo de ese despreciable ser, nada bueno podía salir de allí¿Qué Dhampir no se acordaba que él tenía serios problemas con Lucifer?

— ¿El _Híbrido_¿El de la carta de fuego? —Soltó sin el mayor tacto.

— Sí, es su raza. Bueno, eso fue un desliz ¿Verdad? —Le preguntó poniéndole una mano en el hombro, el ojiverde salió de su ensoñación, había mirado directamente a sus ojos, se olvidaba de la hipnosis innata que cargaban los vampiros con ellos.

— No tenía otro medio por cual enviar la carta sin que me vieran… aunque nada salió como lo planeado —Respondió mirando hacia donde estaba colocada una de las ventanas de la enfermería.

— Sí… hubo hace rato un fuerte presencia demoníaca, vine a hablar de eso, pero creo que el joven ya lo solventó.

— El rey de la tierra tiene serios problemas con los demonios… —Le aclaró el ojiamarillo.

— ¿Siguen tratando de llegar al cielo por medio del Pandemonium? —Le cuestionó incrédulo.

— ¿Sabe de eso? —Dijo Harry.

— Eso es muy viejo, inmemorable, diría yo… será mejor ir a hablar de una vez —Sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar—. Ten, creo que esto te servirá más que a mí —Le dio una carta de Póquer o eso era lo que parecía a primera vista, al moreno, y se colocó al lado de Dhampir.

— ¿Ca…?

— Dime…

— Pensé que jamás ibas a responder mi llamado.

— Dhampir, estaba algo ocupado, pero, sigues siendo mi hijo, no importa que forma de pensar tengas —Le dijo dándole una mirada, y luego siguiendo su camino.

— ¡Eres su hijo? —Preguntó Harry exaltado.

— Uno de sus cinco hijos…

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

— ¿Me preguntaste?

— No, pero¿Caín? Ese Caín que yo creo que es.

— Sí, el mismo Caín de Abel… ¿Qué pensabas que era una leyenda¿O de donde crees que salimos todos nosotros?

— ¿Y Valkiria?

— No tengo ni la menor idea, parece que fue un virus, pregúntame, porque realmente… tiene demasiados años como para ponerse a nadar en telarañas y lagunas mentales. Bueno… ¿Vienes? —Preguntó, alargando una mano.

— Agradable tú padre ¿no? —Comentó tomando la mano ofrecida.

— Es lindo… cuando uno tiene un problema es un buen consejero —Dijo subiendo la mano a la espalda de Harry y obligándole a caminar.

— ¿Lindo? Bueno, supongo que tú le puedes decir así, es tu padre. ¿Es decir que tu abuelo es Lucifer?

— Técnicamente.

— Ah…

Volvieron a entrar al castillo, y una tenue nieve empezó a deslizarse por las ventanas suavemente, Harry se quedó en el hall, mientras Dhampir siguió su camino sabría Dios donde, miró la carta, era una tarjeta, con una especie de mapa. Empezó a detallar bien, y encontró escrito en _Lind Iûl_, quiso soltar la tarjeta del susto que se llevó, no quería tener nada que fuera oscuro, cerró los ojos y dejó la tarjeta en un afelizar.

Llegó a su cuarto, y se lanzó en su cama, todo estaba oscuro, enterró la cara en la almohada, unas potentes ganas de llorar llevaron un espasmo a todo su cuerpo.

2

Caminaba por el haya del lago, ya estaba harto, harto de todo, pateó una piedra que cayó salpicando en el agua, cerró los ojos fuertemente, pasaban demasiadas cosas extrañas. Miró hacia arriba, y se apretó la bufanda el frío era abrumador, la niebla se cernía, haciendo que no se pudiera ver a más allá de un palmo de distancia.

Se colocó en cuclillas, y miró su reflejo en el río congelado, se restregó la frente fuertemente para tratar de quitar esas horribles marcas negras de su cara, las cuales eran un feo remedo de tiara tribal, con su única diferencia que no podías quitártela, se apretó la cara, y se tiró en la nieve de espalda, y se quedó mirando fijamente el cielo el cual nevaba sin parar. Volteó la cara, sentía la fría nieve dando contra su cara, tanto que no sentía la sangre correr por sus mejillas. ¿De que servía vivir si no se podía ser feliz?

Siguió mirando al cielo, sin saber que más hacer, parpadeaba de vez en cuando, al sentir que había demasiada nieve acumulada en sus pestañas… necesitaba, pensar, esclarecerse, pero, su mente estaba igual que aquel cielo, vacío y nebuloso. El quince de enero se sentía demasiado próximo para su gusto. Y pensar que el quería el ocho, las palabras de Harry llegaron a su cabeza, "Debemos marcarlo al otro lado" es decir ¿Qué Él por ahora pertenecía al bando malo¿No podía hacer nada _bueno_? Todo tenía que ser al revés, aquello por lo que alguna vez luchó todo estaba demasiado lejos.

Levantó su pesado cuerpo del piso, y con lágrimas congeladas en los ojos, se dirigió a ningún lugar…

3

Era hora de dejar de estar tirado en su cama, haciendo nada más que auto-compadecerse, como un maniaco depresivo, tenía una teoría que comprobar, y lo haría ahora, dudaba que con su forma demoníaca no pudiera llegar al Pandemonium, y sino preguntaría, total, _preguntando_ se llega a Roma, suele citar el antiguo dicho.

Estaba ya parado en su puerta, acomodándose la bufanda para salir, cuando giró la perilla, e iba a salir se topó con Malfoy al otro lado.

— ¿Draco?

— Hola… —Le contestó mirando directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Qué sucede¿Te ocurrió algo malo?

— No¿Vas a algún lugar?

— Sí.

— Escucha, yo te quería preguntar si de verdad me podrías llevar a ver el dichoso Pandemonium…

— ¿Enserio quieres ir?

— Como quien dice sería la 'Prueba de fuego'

— Para llegar allá, hay que saber volar, y yo aún no lo domino a la perfección, Azarel tuvo que cargar conmigo, a la mitad del camino…

— Debe haber una forma¿Sino como los demonios pensaban llevarme allá? No creo que los mayores se preocupen por pequeñeces.

— Iant tiene la suficiente fuerza para eso y un poco más —De repente, y sin saber realmente por qué, recordó la tarjeta que le había dado Caín… si Dhampir oía sus pensamientos sin siquiera desearlo, suponía que el otro podía llegar a los más profundo de su cabeza—. _Accio carta _—Murmuró pensando en dicha, para que no le fueran a llegar todas las tarjetas del mundo, dos minutos después llegó volando por la ventana la dichosa carta, cuando la vio con detalle, se parecía mucho a donde había estado antes de llegar allí, había hasta las mismas rococidades porque eso no llegaba ni a isla. ¿Caín le había dado un mapa? Se rascó la cabeza; confundido.

— ¿Qué es eso?

— Por lo que parece, un mapa, no lo tengo del todo seguro.

— ¿Quién te lo doy?

— Caín.

— ¿Quién es ese?

— El papá de Dhampir.

— ¿Está aquí?

— Por sorprendente que parezca. Oye, si hay una forma de llegar —Dijo el moreno levantándose de la silla como propulsado por un resorte, y entró a su cuarto, seguido tranquilamente por el rubio, el cual esperó en el umbral—. Esto —Explicó mostrando una cadena muy larga terminando con un infinito de tres puntas… debe abrir donde yo quiera, solamente tengo que abrirlo lo suficientemente cerca, y luego allí sí creo que podría soportar el peso de los dos, las barreras que podrían proteger, no son a más de dos kilómetros.

— ¿Eso es un Portalkey?

— Sirve para eso, pero no.

— ¿Vamos a ir?

— Tiene que ser con cuidado, te recuerdo que tengo a Celebriän a la cabeza.

— ¿Peor que la sombra?

— Él puede saber en todo momento, donde estoy, con quien estoy, que hago, que pienso, básicamente para saber si estoy en problemas, pero, no es que siempre le preste atención, pero, suelo tener mala suerte, sabes, ahora que está aquí será más fuerte todo, supongo…

— Eso, yo no lo soportaría.

— Realmente no me molesta, tal vez si fuera como Eriel, o alguno de los otros guardianes, me agradaría más.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó curioso, pero, el moreno guardó silencio mientras veía la tarjeta en sus manos—. ¿Es algo malo? —El ojiverde sonrió irónicamente pero derrotado.

— ¿Qué si es ago malo? No por supuesto que no, pero, Celebriän me busca única y esencialmente para tres cosa, preguntarme algo, regañarme, o si estoy en peligro de muerte, básicamente si estoy en peligro de muerte. Con la llegada de Azarel, ahora es el que me regaña y me pregunta.

— ¿Debo captar eso como que te molesta que no te preste la debida atención? —El otro se alzó de hombros, mientras trataba de pegar el portal a la pared—. Hey Potter¿Has pensado en aclararle los puntos sin gritárselos en la cara?

— No —Masculló avergonzado sin voltear a mirarlo.

— ¿Por qué no pedo decir que me sorprende? Potter, no te ofendas, pero¿Tú no aprendes? —El moreno se volteó atónito—. Todos los problemas que has tenido aquí, son por dos cosas, tu característico carácter explosivo y tu impulsividad. Es que me lo imagino, Él trata de hablar contigo, de equis cosa, y tú te sientes utilizado, eso se dice, Él puede leer tus pensamientos, no tus sentimientos. Además los dos están demasiado ocupados para nimiedades como esas.

— Yo sí estoy anonadado.

— Es la verdad, que duela no tengo la culpa.

— Gracias por tu sinceridad, Malfoy —Lanzó bufando—. Es avasalladora.

— Siempre estará a tú orden.

— Me siento alagado…

— ¿Entonces?

— ¿Entonces qué?

— ¿Hablarás con él?

— Claro, le voy a decir: "Hola Celebriän¿Podríamos hablar un momento?" Él me preguntará sobre que, y yo le contesto: "A no, es que sabes quisieras que me prestaras un poco más de atención…" hasta en mi cabeza suena ridículo.

— No creas que eres el único que sufre de problemas 'paternales', lo superarás. Yo también hacía unas cosas locas para llamar la atención de papá.

— Él no es mi padre. Y definitivamente, yo no quiero llamar su atención…

— ¿Enserio? A mí me parece todo lo contrarío, además, El pájaro idiota¿Azarel? Creo que se llama, te protege mucho ¿Ellos no son hermanos?

— Sí, juntó con Lucifer… —Dijo por debajo molesto—. Celebriän, se hizo mi guardián, porque necesitaban contrarrestar lo que hizo Lucifer con Voldemort, aparte jamás contaron con que me iba a volver un híbrido. Así que todo se salió de control, en este año se ha roto, unas mil veces el_ Aerthiar_…

— ¿Y eso es?

— Ehhh, bueno, es algo así como el equilibrio que rige la vida.

— Ah…

— Sí, ni siquiera deberíamos ir a perturbar allá, pero, supongo que se ha roto tantas veces que dudo que ya suceda otro des balance.

— ¿Y donde vamos exactamente?

— Esa, es una MUY buena pregunta, como todas las que haces, no tengo ni la menor idea —Le respondió sencillamente, mientras terminaba de arreglar todo.

— Ahora veo porque siempre terminas en la enfermería.

— Si me pusiera a pensar cada vez que hago algo de esto, mucha gente estaría muerta, además, como tu mismo lo has dicho lo máximo que me puede pasar es postrarme en la enfermería por diez días… es mi record.

— Estás demente.

— Supongo que no seré yo quien te lo niegue. ¿Vamos? Confía en mí, tú no tienes una maldición encima que hace que todo salga mal, en todo caso ese papel me toca a mí… —Le tendió una mano, Draco la tomó aún dudando de pasar por aquel remolino blanco.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto?

— ¿Te lo parezco?

— Sí, por eso te pregunto… —Iba a agregar otra cosa pero, se quedó allí parado, observando donde habían llegado, lo único que se veía era un agua platinada.

— Procura mirar lo menos posible a las profundidades.

— ¿Por qué?

— No querrás saberlo.

— Claro que lo quiero saber —Dijo de manera testaruda, siguiendo al moreno por el camino rocoso.

— Hay muchas ánimas dentro de la laguna, podrían atraparte, aún no eres Rey; por lo tanto, estás algo vulnerable, y sé que todos querrían mi cabeza si te pasa algo, así que por favor, hazme caso.

— Vale, pero, no te sulfures.

— No me estoy sulfurando.

— ¿En donde salimos?

— Según el mapa, cerca.

— ¿Y luego qué?

— Saciar nuestra curiosidad, ir, tocas lo menos posible, averiguar lo que se pueda, y regresarnos, no quiero un sermón sobre mi cabeza, especialmente porque Azarel conoce todos los movimientos que se hacen aquí.

— ¿Esto es el purgatorio?

— Sí… —Le respondió, llegando a una puerta que si veía por los dos lados, era solamente eso, una puerta. Sin ningún tipo de pared que anunciara que adentro había algo.

— Supongo que esto es una mala broma.

— No lo creo, si la abres dará a otro lado, bueno, desde aquí tú vas de primero, tu eres la llave…

— Potter, tú primero.

— Ahora te salió lo caballeroso.

— Digamos que estoy tratando de proteger mi vida, puedes llamarlo cobardía si te apetece.

— Sí en eso estaba pensando —Abrió la puerta con cuidado, y sintió un intenso calor dentro, todo era azul, o eso parecía. Entraron al ver que no estaba protegida ni nada. Era una habitación que parecía no tener fin; en el medio cercano, se podía ver tres cadenas de luz girando rápidamente.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó Draco, escuchando el eco que producía aquel cuarto.

— Supongo que la puerta.

— ¿Eso tiene pinta de puerta?

— Ya dejarás atrás la fase de incredulidad, a mi me costó bastante.

— ¿Fase de incredulidad?

— Ajá. No me parece buena idea tocarlo.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque no sabes cual es la que abre la entrada al cielo, y créeme que no querrás caer al infierno, yo solamente bajé dos centímetros debajo de la laguna y no es agradable.

— Potter…

— ¿Ummm? —Respondió mirando de forma contraria hacía donde estaban las cadenas.

— ¿No eras tú el primero al que iban a utilizar para abrirla?

— Sí, pero, supongo que perdí la capacidad de abrirla al decir que no —Siguió sin siquiera esperar la pregunta.

— ¿No y que los híbridos no pertenecen a ningún lugar y que tienen libre acceso tanto al cielo como al infierno?

— Estás aprendiendo…

— No lo digo por eso¡Idiota¿Cómo harías en todo caso de ir al cielo o el infierno?

— Pues, una aparición interdimencional. Es decir, me aparezco como un mago normal lo haría en un punto específico o eso me enseñó Gabriel. ¿Por qué?

— No lo sé, solamente preguntaba.

— Ah… Que extraño es todo esto. No siento el tiempo correr, creo que es un espacio vacío.

— ¿Te parece esto vacío Potter?

— ¡Jesús! Malfoy… que el tiempo ni las leyes generales corren… —Le explico empezando a caminar por lo que deberían ser las paredes.

— ¿Cómo lo haces?

— Teniendo fe, en lo que haces.

— Genial tú explicación, lo entendí la claramente…

— Esa es la explicación Malfoy. Creer es poder. Mientras creas en lo que haces podrás romper barreras, la fe es la explicación ciega de todas las cosas. Tener fe significa mover montañas, significa estar vivo, poseer ilusiones. Aferrarse a la vida —El rubio alzó la mirada, el ojiverde estaba justo encima de él.

— Aún no entiendo.

— Ni yo te lo voy a poder explicar —Contestó cayendo pulcramente en frente sobresaltando al rubio un poco.

— Esto es estúpido.

— Entonces, verifícalo por ti mismo Malfoy —Dijo comenzando a perder paulatinamente la paciencia. Sin embargo por fuera seguía estando tan impasible como siempre—. Descubre porque aceptaste todo esto ¿Qué haces aquí¿Qué te impulsa a seguir?

— ¿Cómo?

— Averígualo… —Expresó saliendo del cuarto y dejando a Draco solo sumido en el mayor silencio. El rubio miró aquella cosa con detenimiento, todo aquello se le hacía demasiado extraño, está bien, una cosa era la magia, y otra, todo aquello que le estaba pasando… cerró los ojos inconscientemente, en ningún momento consideró todo lo dicho por el moreno. Algunos minutos después de estar en esa posición de suspensión, escuchó una especie de latido, fue un ruido muy leve, pero no por menos preocupante aún así no abrió los ojos. Las cadenas empezaron a acelerar su ritmo hasta volverse simples líneas ante el ojo humano.

Harry se volteó sintiendo como algo imaginario atravesaba su corazón provocándole un horrible dolor. Corrió los pocos pasos que faltaban para regresar al cuarto en el que había dejado sólo al rey de la tierra, pero, cuando intentó abrir la puerta, esta le quemó haciéndole una fea herida en la mano, cerró un ojo en señal de dolor ¿Ahora que demonios estaba pasando¡Genial!

Sentía algo salir de su cuerpo, no sabía como denominarlo, pero, podía sentir como si estuviese flotando en ningún lugar, abrió los ojos con lentitud, y se encontró con un ente muy luminoso, pero él lo único que podía observar era algo borroso, las tres 'cuerdas' se liberaron y atravesaron a Draco, haciéndole abrir los ojos hasta el máximo, y una mano se dirigió rápidamente hacia su boca, tosió y la sangre hizo su aparición. Cerró los ojos fuertemente sintiendo otra vez al ser luminoso que había visto antes.

No tenía otra salida, así sería una presa fácil, pero, tenía que arriesgarse al menos que quisiera estar castigado por el resto de la eternidad. Cerró los ojos, unió las piernas, y una energía negra con vetas moradas se expandió uniformemente cobijándolo. Todo se detuvo, aún allí un lugar imperecedero, todo parecía haberse quedado en suspensión. Abrió los ojos, y se llevó una mano al cuello de su nueva ropa, aún no se acostumbraba y estaba ahorcándolo, sus obres antes verdes ahora brillaban de un púrpura muy oscuro. Lo cubría un sobre todo negro totalmente cerrado hasta un poco más arriba de los tobillos, una camisa blanca con corte de cura estaba debajo, todo adornado por unas botas de cuero, una delgada trenza caía en su cara. Tiró una patada a la puerta la cual se abrió con brusquedad.

Lanzó la vista por todos lados, pero no veía nada. Lo repetía ¡Doblemente genial! Vio algo, era como una persona. Dio un hachazo haciendo que un arco de luz morada negrusca apareciera en sus manos y sin ningún titubeo lanzó la flecha la cual pasó como advertencia al lado de aquel misterioso ser.

Volteó, Harry volvió a cargar el arco preparado para no dejarle acercársele mucho más de lo que estaba, lo único que le estaba alterando es no ver a Draco por ningún lado, pero no tenía tiempo para entretenerse.

— ¿Quién eres? —Exigió en tono imperativo. La luminosidad del ser empezó a disminuir, una sonrisa de superioridad estaba estampada en su cara, estaba vestido de igual manera que él solamente que de tonos blanco ¿Un guardián?—. ¿Quién eres? —Volvió a repetir.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —Devolvió la pregunta—. Oh my, my —Se expresó en todo burlesco—. ¿Quién lo diría? Dos catalizadores en una sola generación. _Yiliydaa Gabriel(1)…_

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó sin entender esa última frase—. ¿Dónde está? —Dijo recuperando la compostura. El ser tenía el cabello blanco platinado corto de puntas, una trenza igual que la de él caía hasta terminar en dos piezas de cristal, era bastante delgado y esbelto. Lo único que le preocupaba un poco era esa sonrisa de auto suficiencia que no se borraba de su boca.

— ¿Tú amigo? Pues, como catalizador, abrió uno de los caminos y sabrá Dios en donde está.

— ¿Qué? «Esto no puede estar pasándome a mí…» —Se dijo a si mismo desvaneciendo toda energía espiritual y corriendo hacia donde estaba la puerta, desgraciadamente el otro guardián lo detuvo.

— Quieto ahí, _D'shiad(2)… _—Dijo el guardián deteniéndole.

— ¿Quién eres?

— ¿Qué te parezco que soy? Un Guardián idiota.

— ¡Déjame pasar!

— Creo que dije claramente que no.

— Tengo que ir a sacarlo de allí —Siguió forcejando. Los ojos púrpuras de Harry se encontraron directamente con los lila del otro. Cerró los ojos y se des transformó quedando como el ángel que era.

— _B'ad, mareh b'riyk aalah(3) _

— ¿Qué acabas de decir?

— Soy Haziel, jamás pensé que fueras un ángel…

— ¿Tú lo eres? —Preguntó por fin liberándose.

— Había notado tu sangre híbrida, pero, un demonio jamás puede mezclarse junto con un ángel, no desde aquello, y no, no soy un ángel, soy el Guardián que custodia la unión trifásica.

— ¿Perteneces al Bene ha Elohim?

— Pertenezco a la Guardia que la protege. Tú amigo está bien, está… supongo que está teniendo su experiencia reveladora.

— ¿Tú puedes entrar al infierno y al cielo?

— Haber, déjame explicarte, _B'at,reyn(4)_.

— Me llamo Harry. No, esa cosa rara que dijiste.

— ¿Eres un ángel y no entiendes el arameo?

— Soy algo tapadito para los idiomas, pero ¿Eso a quien le importa? Quítate del medio.

— Uno a la vez, si los dos catalizadores nacidos en esta época entran, causarán un desastre total, dos vivos no pueden estar entre la nada… se perdería el balance, es necesario respetar la ambivalencia.

— ¡Con un demonio!

— Tranquilízate chico… agarró el camino azul, si no es malo llegará al lado positivo.

— ¿Cuánto tienes aquí?

— Desde que se creó la puerta, existo desde que LON y LOD me colocaron aquí, solamente una persona es compatible conmigo, es decir…

— Aquella capaz de romper el sello.

— Exacto, una vez roto el sello dicho catalizador tendrá el poder de ingresar y dejar ingresar a quien desee.

— Dime que el sello no está roto.

— ¿Estás loco? Alguien tan debilucho como el que acaba de entrar no explotará el sello… ni porque practique lo que practique…

— ¿Cómo entró?

— Estaba buscando respuestas, y el Astral Line lo escuchó. O eso fue lo que sentí yo.

— ¡Joder!

— Cálmate… no va a pasar nada. Ni siquiera hay demonios merodeando.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Es mi trabajo, chico.

— Harry, mi nombre es Harry —Le explicó con fastidio.

— Harry James Potter Evans, Isil Primero del grupo MMMMMCDXXXII, tercera brigada… sé quien eres. Por desgracia, estás tan jodidamente protegido por la _Bene ha Elohim_ que no se sabe más que eso y de tu condición híbrida por haber caído en la laguna… —Terminó de explicar de forma robotizada. El moreno bajó la vista.

— No es mi culpa… yo ni siquiera pedí unirme a la guardia.

— No creo haber dicho eso. Lo que estoy haciendo es cumplir con la ley, y ni el próximo _éideadh(5)_ de Su Excelencia Celebriän, puede romperlas. Creo que ya te dije que tú amigo no corre peligro…

— ¿Cómo puedo creer en ti? —Preguntó aún mirando al piso.

— Haziel, Isil segundo del grupo XXV, primera brigada.

— No deberías desobedecerme… —No le gustaba usar su autoridad, es más odiaba el puesto que tenía, pero, si a Draco le pasaba algo, tragó… no quería ni enterarse.

— Tal vez no. Tal vez sí. Llevo demasiado tiempo como para ser sometido ante el _Bene Ha Elohim_.

— ¡Joder quítate de una buena vez! —Dijo perdiendo totalmente la paciencia y liberando su energía en forma de huracán. El peliblanco tuvo que escudarse con sus brazos y rápidamente quitarse de allí las cadenas se soltaron y cada una formó los lados uniendo los vértices de un triángulo. Sin pensarlo mucho corrió hacía aquella abertura y cuando logró traspasarla el triángulo se deshizo en un espiral causando una fuerte explosión.

— «Novatos» —Pensó con amargura sacando el zarcillo que estaba colgando en el lóbulo derecho, el cual se convirtió en una especie de _Dreamcatcher(6)_ de oro y fue absorbiendo paulatinamente toda la explosión, sin esperar mucho, los dos jóvenes fueron expulsados de la puerta. Harry iba con una mueca de dolor en el rostro y jadeando mientras que el otro chico estaba inconsciente. El moreno se colocó tras el rubio y llegó lo inevitable, la colisión—. Niño tonto —Le regañó volviéndose a colocar el zarcillo en su sitio.

— Cállate… cuando menos lo pude sacar —Lanzó cortante aún con Draco encima. El guardián reviró los ojos.

— ¿Cómo estás? No valla a ser que luego venga a echarme el carro a mí… estoy ya demasiado viejo como para que venga a regañarme por la irresponsabilidad de un insensato e inconsciente como tú. Explícame algo ¿Cómo llegaste a Isil?

— No te importa —Expresó dejándose caer, no podía regular su respiración. Ni siquiera sabía como había hecho… lo único que recordaba era que al pasar sintió que una fuerte luz lo acogía y lo disolvía a menos que partículas, pero, él se resistía, y luego apareció flotando con Malfoy inconsciente a punto de estrellarse contra el piso.

— ¿Agradable no? —Preguntó con clara ironía.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿No sentiste como eras reducido a menos que la nada? fundirte con tu alrededor¿Asqueroso, no?

— ¿Y como se suponía que Draco iba a salir de allí? —Masculló el Isil primero.

— Al no pertenecer a ese ecosistema su alma iba a ser expulsada de igual manera —Dijo mientras caminaba para colocarse en frente de la unión, empezando a desaparecer—. Cuando te recuperes sal de aquí y regresa con los tuyos —Lo fulminó con la mirada—. Tendrás problemas si no lo haces… —Fue lo último que se escuchó antes que todo volviera a la impasible calma. El moreno sonrió con la mirada baja. Siempre pasaba lo mismo, ahora veía cuan imperfecto era a pesar de ser lo más cercano a un Dios, en fin, algún día tendría que aprender.

Cuando estuvo en condiciones alzó a Draco y salió de allí. Vio que todo estaba demasiado oscuro, entrecerró los ojos por una milésima de segundo y despegó en vuelo sus alas negras se cernían como una sombra sobre lo platinado de la laguna. Lo escuchaba aún más claro. Los gemidos de los desdichados. No tenía sentido perder más tiempo en ese lugar…

**TBC…**

_Lo sé, lo sé. Imperdonable¿Qué clase de demonio soy que deja a en tal suspenso por tanto tiempo? Lo lamento, pero, mi inspiración, tiempo, problemas y ganas, no se pusieron muy de acuerdo llevándome a la crisis… pero, bueno (no se crean que ahora voy a actualizar muy seguido) en todo el mes he estado unas veinticuatro horas totales en la computadora (incluyendo sábado y domingo). Sí, se llaman excusas. _

_Gracias a todos aquellos que leen esto que ya se está volviendo un desvarío _—_dizziness_—_. XD y si me dejan diez Review en el transcurso del día subo otro chap :P… (el colmo del descaro XD no actualizo y aparte de eso pido Reviews…)_

_(1) Hijo de Gabriel. _

_(2) Demonio._

_(3) Señor, bendito de Dios._

_(4) Híbrido._

_(5) 'Sucesor' _


	28. Diademas

**The call of Angels**

**Capítulo XXVIII: **_Diademas._

Había llegado a su dormitorio directamente aún con Draco en sus brazos, lo dejó con cuidado en la cama, y se sentó sobre sus piernas cerró los ojos y volvió a ser Harry… había comprobado su teoría, no de la mejor manera pero lo había hecho. Para expulsar se necesitaban dos, para desestabilizar se necesitaban tres, para romper el sello cuatro; los puntos cardinales. Hizo que su cabeza descansara en la orilla de la cama casi tocando la mano del futuro heredero de la tierra.

Algún tiempo después, los ojos verdes de Harry se abrieron con pereza, se encontraba en la misma posición¿Se había quedado dormido? Volteó hacía donde debía estar Malfoy y lo encontró mirándole de manera triste.

— ¿Draco¿Cuánto llevas despierto? —Preguntó abochornado, recuperando la compostura que se suponía nunca debía perder.

— El suficiente tiempo para saber que duermes. ¿Te sientes bien? —Preguntó con una preocupación congénita en la voz, a la par que se sentaba con algo de dificultad.

— ¿Por qué la pregunta? —Murmuro con cuidado retirándole la mirada.

— Te recuerdo, una vez me dijiste "Yo no duermo al menos que necesite hacerlo"…

— En realidad no me di cuenta cuando cabeceé —No podía mirarle a la cara, nunca había sido muy bueno mintiendo. Draco llevó la mirada a donde estaba el ángel el cual subió la cabeza en ese momento, todo pareció desaparecer…

— ¿Harry? —Preguntó alguien entrando—. ¿Malfoy? —Volvió a cuestionar pero esta vez un poco más cabreado.

— ¿A… Azarel¿QUÉ CARAJOS HACES AQUÍ? —Devolvió entre molesto y sorprendido.

— ¿Qué sucede Azarel? El chiste era que llamaras a Harry no que empezaras una pelea —Comentó con su indefectible impasibilidad Celebriän.

— «Hay no…» ¿Celebriän? —Preguntó confundido ladeando la cabeza—. ¿Cómo entraron?

— Merlín no tuvo más opción —Le respondió Caín señalándose los colmillos.

— ¿Qué! «Genial, doblemente genial… ¿Ahora que?»

— Potter —Detuvo Malfoy con el puño a la altura de la boca mientras carraspeaba. Este volteó comenzando a tener un ataque de nervios la cual estaba materializándose en un tic constante en el párpado—. Creo que terminaremos de hablar después… —Terminó como todo un Malfoy y salió de allí.

— ¿De que hablaban?

— No les importa —Masculló de mala gana, y salió de allí. Todo el mundo empezó a escuchar como el pequeño híbrido le armaba la grande a su cuadro custodio.

— _¡Eres un cuadro¡Tengo el suficiente poder para repararte¿Qué te he dicho? _—Era una de las cosas que se podía escuchar.

— Temperamental el chico ¿No creen?

— ¿Temperamental? Sí, eso dirían los que no le conocen —Finiquitó Dhampir por fin apareciendo—. Sinceramente Azarel, no tienes ningún tipo de tacto…

— Ni siquiera hablé.

— Te recuerdo la empatía de Harry —Comentó de forma tranquila Celebriän volviendo a tomar de su taza.

— Estúpido mocoso.

— Sabes que lo adoras —Dijo divertido el ojiamarillo. Por el ojo del ángel de la muerte pasó fugazmente un brillo que causó una fuerte explosión tratando de infligirle el mayor daño posible al vampiro, cuando todo el polvo se disipó, Harry estaba flotando en medio de la habitación con una barrera azul celeste que cubría cada una de sus pertenencias. Sus ojos destilaban ira pura.

— Azarel… —Comenzó sereno pero marcando las palabras fuertemente. Bajó dejando todo en su estado original—. Allí está la puerta, tres palabras, Largo de aquí…

— ¿Quién te crees mocoso?

— Grrr —El Isil primero se iba a lanzar contra el celador del infierno. El hijo de Dios chasqueó la lengua con molestia, y antes que pudiera alcanzar al ojiazul tenía un dedo en la frente del pelinegro.

— Vale, vale Harry ya cálmate, está bien fue mal entrar a tu habitación si permiso, y tal y que se yo, pero, no tienes porque ponerte en ese plan… —El moreno con un gesto brusco se quitó el dedo de su frente.

— ¿Ahora son cinco contra uno?

— Solamente veo a tres aquí.

— Vamos Azarel, creo que Sirius anda buscándote —Le comentó el líder de los Capadocios llevándose al ángel de allí.

— ¿Qué quieren? —Preguntó derrotado sentándose en la silla y apoyando la barbilla en la palma.

— Hablar.

— Rápido —Concedió. Caín se sentó y Celebriän suspiró.

— Escucha, si estabas en medio de algo importante lo lamento.

— Sí, sí, no importa, de todas maneras iba a buscarte para comentarte algo que descubrí.

— Ummm ¿Y eso que será? —Preguntó el desterrado de Dios.

— Solamente Draco no podrá romper el sello de la unión trifásica.

— Valla, la primera persona que lo descubre ajena a la élite de los seis —Comentó con ironía—. ¿Y que más descubriste chico?

— ¿Ya lo sabían?

— Sí —Contestó el de ojos mercurio—. Pero, solamente sabemos dos de los cuatro celadores de la puerta, antes éramos Luzbel, Azarel y yo, junto con Haziel, pero, parece que perdimos nuestra capacidad de liberarlo cuando nacieron los otros.

— Yo ya sé quienes son.

— Tú, Draco ¿Y?

— Lórien y Haziel… lo descifré porque la vez que Satanás estuvo aquí mencionó con una ira algo irascible hacía mi hermano. Especialmente por el hecho de serlo —Explicó tomando de la taza de Celebriän. El regente del cielo miró al primer vampiro.

— Ni me veas. No tengo ni la menor idea, a mí ese hombre me cae igual o peor que a ti… si no fuera por Él y sus elocuencias, yo estaría bien tranquilo.

— ¿De donde sacaste esas conclusiones?

— Yo sé lo que hago Celebriän, no te voy a explicar como lo consigo.

— Suenas como si conocieras a Haziel…

— Para mi desgracia lo hago, no me preguntes más.

— ¿Entonces que planeas?

— ¿Yo¿Cómo que qué planeo? Yo soy del campo de investigación, no del campo de estrategias, me limito a mi trabajo para eso muy bien está Eriel y el MXXI…

— A veces eres tan insufrible.

— Agradece que te quito trabajo —Le soltó en cara mirándolo de reojo.

— Eres mi subordinado… es tu deber —Dijo con la taza en la boca y los ojos cerrados, tratando de hacer bajar la vena que crecía en su cien.

— Te acusaré en el Parlamento.

— ¿Y que crees que me harán? —Preguntó mirándole de re-filo.

— Te regañarán, sé lo mucho que te molesta eso —Contestó triunfal. Pelear con Celebriän era más agradable, nunca perdía la paciencia… inserción de risa malvada mental, casi nunca. El semi-dios se levantó bruscamente, la vena de la cien le iba a explotar.

— Iré a trabajar —Finiquito saliendo allí, Harry expresó su sonrisa de triunfo al exterior, y lo señaló con el pulgar.

— Es un mal perdedor.

— No me digas que lo estabas haciendo apropósito.

— ¿No se notaba? —Preguntó inocentemente, con ojos soñadores.

— ah… ah… —Dijo con una mano en la cabeza incrédulo.

— En fin ¿Qué me venían a decir?

— Es sobre la coronación.

— ¿Y eso¿Por qué a mí? Hablen con Draco y con Lórien.

— En su tiempo, pero, por ahora es contigo.

— ¿Ahora que hice?

— Pues, no hiciste nada. Es lo que tienes que hacer. No solamente posees el Mayor cargo que se le puede entregar a un Guardián, sino que también eres el hermano de Lórien eso en resumen da que eres un príncipe. Y bueno, no sé que relación tendrás con el joven Malfoy.

— Enemigos Jurados —Respondió.

— Sí, se nota —Expresó con subliminalidad pero no se detuvo—. En fin, tú vas a estar allá.

— Obviamente que voy a estar allí.

— Sí lo sé, pero, no paradote sin hacer nada…

— Ok, ok… no nos sulfuremos. ¿Y que se supone que voy a hacer?

— Crear las coronas.

— ¡Ah?

— Escúchame bien y no me interrumpas, sino terminaras colgado de cabeza hasta que a mí me de la gana ¿Se entendió?

— Ajá… —Expresó deslizándose un poco hacia abajo en el asiento.

— Perfecto. Para crear las coronas se hace falta una especie de escudero, es decir, alguien a quien los coronados le tengan tanta confianza como para entregarle su vida ¿Se entiende? —El chico sonrió nerviosamente y asintió tratando de evitar a Caín ayudándose con la mesa—. En este caso ese papel no existe, puesto que aquí no hay nada a quien rebajar al rango de escudero, y ningún degradable tiene esa confianza.

— ¿En…? —Pero se cayó de inmediato al ver la mirada del mayor.

— Entonces, entras tú, eres un híbrido, romperás esa barrera y crearás tú las coronas, ya que no estás bajo la vista de LON y LOD, por ahora… tendrás que hacer lo que debería hacer Gabriel.

— ¿Qué sucede si LON y LOD nos descubren? —Preguntó bajándose un poco más.

— Que Dios nos agarre confesados… —Confesó en juego. Uno que no le agradó mucho que digamos a Harry.

— ¿Por qué siempre me tienen que dar los trabajos difíciles a mí?

— Buena pregunta.

— ¿Qué me harán?

— Pues, no lo sé, ahora eres una especie de su nieto… pero, pueden ejecutarte, es decir explotarían tu alma haciendo que ni siquiera regresara al _Astral Line_, y a Celebriän, pues, ni idea.

— A… que espectacular prospecto.

— Pregúntale a Azarel, ya lo debe haber visto. Lo que si dudo es que haya logrado dilucidarlo en tan poco tiempo, siempre lo logra pocos minutos antes de suceder.

— Deja de asustarme… —Le rogó incorporándose.

— No te asusto, te advierto que es algo diferente.

— ¿Cuándo será?

— Mañana a las doce de la madrugada —Le respondió impasible.

— Joder… ¿Lo hacen apropósito verdad?

— No. En ese momento comienza el cumpleaños de Celebriän.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver su cumpleaños?

— Él será quien te rodee con una barrera para que tus queridos abuelos no intenten destrozarte, y si lo hacemos ese día porque pierde sus poderes de ángel y vuelve a renacer logrando despistar justo por 24 horas, tardarás doce en crearla las dos, seis para cada una, si no lo logras como ya te dije, solamente Dios podrá salvarte chico…

— ¿No se supone que Dios son LON y LOD?

— Arrgg ¿Qué no te enseñaron nada en el colegio? Ellos dos son los médium del Astral Line. Dios es ehhh¿Cómo explicarlo? Nunca he sido bueno enseñando. ¿Has estado en el cielo?

— Sí… —Dijo recordando casi se convertía en nada, solo por andar salvando al idiota de Malfoy.

— Bien, eso es Dios.

— ¿Ah?

— ¿Genial, no?

— Esto debe ser una mala broma.

— Sí, y me estoy divirtiendo mucho —Continuó sin una pizca de gracia.

— ¿Y para que quieren entonces llamar al santo espíritu?

— Si te soy sincero, me parece una real tontería, pero están tratando la materialización corporal de Dios…

— Están locos.

— Sí, pero, en todo caso el único que puede protestar eres tú. Y creo que eso jamás ha servido ¿Cierto?

— Alguien que entiende mi sufrimiento —Planteó fríamente.

— Prepárate para mañana, descansa mucho hoy que mañana tu vida podría pender de un hilo —Dicho esto desapareció.

El moreno se unió las manos en el pecho y hundió un poco más la cabeza hasta que esta quedó a la altura de las manos, cerró los ojos y suspiró con melancolía… él nunca había estaba muy aferrada a ella ¿Verdad? Miró las heridas que con tanto celo guardaba, las cruces en sus muñecas que lo único que hicieron en vez de suprimir un poco de dolor fue doblarlo o triplicarlo. Hizo una mueca parecida a la risa¿Qué descansara¿Allí todo el mundo era igual de cínico? Si fuera por Él, dormiría todas las noches.

1

— Mañana será navidad… —Dijo Hermione hacía Lórien—. ¿Ustedes la celebran?

— ¿La navidad¿Qué es eso?

— Lo que será mañana a las doce de la noche.

— Pues… mañana cumple años Celebriän —Dijo pensando—. Creo que Harry me habló una vez de que se repartían regalos y celebraran ¿No?

— Sí, es eso.

— Pues, no. Simplemente como te digo cumple años el hijo de Dios.

— Precisamente eso celebramos —Dijo Seamus—. El nacimiento del niño Dios ¿Por cierto que haces en Gryffindor?

— Malfoy me botó de la mesa —Expresó con una sonrisa metiendo otra tanta de pollo en su boca.

— ¿Qué importa? —Comentó la prefecta de Gryffindor—. ¿Y porque todo el mundo conoce el cumpleaños de él?

— Te explico. Cada veinticuatro a las doce que sería veinticinco en realidad, Él deja de ser un ángel, es decir muere para volver a renacer, sabes, ese día puedes tranquilamente romper cualquier tipo de _Ethannia_ y no pasará nada.

— ¿E ta que?

— _Ethannia_, es decir, puedes destruir el equilibrio que lleva la vida y no pasará nada.

— Tengo que investigar sobre eso —Se dijo la castaña.

— Harry creo que se trajo ese libro, con tanto problema no podemos resbalarnos con el _Aerthiar_… así que tiene que investigar.

— ¿Ustedes no están en el mismo grupo de lo que sea que estén? —Preguntó Ginny.

— Sí, si pero él es el líder de la parte de la Investigación que el_ General,_ que en este caso es Celebriän, comanda.

— Ohhh… sigue, sigue… —Todo el mundo en Gryffindor escuchaba la conversación, el elfo sonrió nervioso.

— Me explico un poco mejor. Existen cuatro divisiones, Investigación, Logística, Curación e Infantería. Cada uno de ellos se une en un grupo de cinco.

— ¿No dijiste que eran cuatro?

— Hay uno que no desempeña más que de orador, en nuestro grupo. Harry siendo el Isil primero podía elegir entre Logística e Investigación, eligió Investigación porque Celebriän estaba allí, yo Isil segundo, ni modo a Logística, luego está el Tehtar que en este caso es Orphen la cual queda en curación y el Telemmaitë, queda en infantería que son los que realizan los reales trabajo de campo, creo que se llama Edíl o algo así…

— ¿Qué sucede con el vocal?

— Da la cara por nosotros ante el consejo redactando los informes.

— ¿Tienen nombre? —Preguntó la castaña siguiendo a Lórien hacía el cuarto de Harry cuando salieron del gran comedor.

— Somos la guardia de las Cortes Celestiales o el Bene ha Elohim.

— Ohhh, que interesante es su sistema de defensa.

— No te he explicado nada del sistema de defensa.

— ¿A no?

— No…

— Pregúntale a Harry, Él está como Isil primero bajo la jurisdicción del Comandante-General de las legiones angelicales. Sus tácticas las saben ellos y ya. Sé que Él, por ser uno de los prodigios protegidos por el Bene ha Elohim se mueve en los cuatro campos como _Brigadier General._ Aunque no estoy seguro que se desenvuelva en todos es un desastre en Curación.

— Ciertamente no sirvo para curar, como tampoco sirvo para plantarme a escribir informes que es lo que normalmente hace un _Brigadier General_. No me digas que Malfoy te volvió a sacar.

— ¡Ah¿Hace cuanto que estabas allí?

— Desde pregúntale a Harry… en fin, Hermi, lamento no poder soltarte todas nuestras tácticas, pero, me tienen con algo peor que el _Fidelius_ y aparte a mí vendría Miguel a armarme la grande.

— No te preocupes, Lórien solamente me estaba explicando como trabaja su sistema de armada.

— Como el de la tierra solamente que con algunos nombres diferentes y más genéricos, cuando nos vamos a las jerarquías pasa al mismo nivel de aquí. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

— Sí ¿Estás molesto?

— No, estoy dando un informe bélico… es normal. Perdón.

— Tranquilo. Harry me podrías prestar un libro que hable acerca del Au… Ay… Ayie…

— ¿Del que?

— Del Aerthiar —Respondió el elfo.

— ¿Y tú como sabes de eso?

— Lórien me lo dijo.

— Vale, pasa al cuarto, dice muy grande y en dorado Ethannia.

— ¿Qué sucede? Te vez preocupado.

— ¿Enserio? Pues no sé.

— ¿Me puedo quedar aquí?

— Es tu cuarto también.

— Mañana ten cuidado Harry¿Sabes lo que va a pasar mañana?

— ¿Cuál de todas?

— Lo del cumpleaños de Celebriän.

— Sí… en fin…

2

— Harry

El aludido sintió que lo llamaban aunque no prestaba mucha atención, anoche lo único que había podido hacer fue darle vueltas a todo lo que tenía en la cabeza y ahora solamente quería dormir, se ovilló más.

— Harry…

Allí estaba otra vez ¿Por qué lo molestaban¿Qué tan tarde podía ser?

— ¡Harry hazme el favor de levantarte! —Alzó la voz Celebriän. El Isil primero abrió un ojo bostezando y mirándole.

— Celebriän, no conozco una persona más inoportuna que tú… lárgate y déjame dormir —Le dijo echándose de nuevo la cobija a la cabeza y cayendo en un profundo sueño. El ángel rubio tronó los dedos y Harry se sentó en la cama con los dientes castañeándoles y abrazándose, cuando exhalaba salía humo de su boca.

— ¿Despierto?

— ¿Estás demente? —Preguntó abrazándose aún más fuerte, sin soportarlo más sopló fuertemente y las llamas aparecieron rodeando su cuerpo—. ¿Qué quieres? —Lanzó tratando de recuperar su amado calor, Él era un ser de fuego ¿Qué quería el idiota que tenía por tutor¿Matarlo?

— Tengo que entendido que Caín te terminó explicando todo… —Expresó de forma inexpresiva. El ojiverde miró el calendario 24 de Diciembre.

— Celebriän, todo empieza a las doce de la noche. ¿Qué me haces levantándome a estas horas?

— Solo levántate ¿Quieres?

— Está bien —Se levantó de la cama—. ¿Feliz? —El otro reviró los ojos y lo jaló del brazo.

— ¿Qué es esto?

— Vamos a bajar.

— ¿A dónde?

— Ya lo verás…

— ¿Por qué a esta hora?

— Llegaremos a las doce de la noche justamente si mantenemos el paso, abre tus alas…

— ¿Ah?

— Pareces estúpido diciendo ¿Ah?

— Celebriän ¿Qué coños te pasa hoy? —Preguntó Harry sin entender nada. El ojiplateado exhaló de forma alterada y tiró a su custodiado por el hueco, un fuerte grito se escuchó perdiéndose en el vació.

— Suerte —Le dijo Gabriel.

— ¿Suerte? Necesitamos un milagro.

— ¿Qué te puedo decir? —Finiquitó volviéndose. Celebriän se lanzó al hueco. Cuatro personas estaban rodeando el círculo eran cuatro ángeles vestidos de negro con la cara completamente cubierta—. ¡Ahora! —Gritó.

Al unimovimiento los cuatro empezaron a mover los dedos de manera que formaran los sellos chinos. Cuando terminaron los movimientos, Gabriel liberó sus alas y pegó fuertemente las manos del hueco alzando las piernas para quedar de cabeza, éste explotó fuertemente y desapareció.

— Tres horas este grupo, luego vendrá un relevo… —Salió de allí preocupado dándole un último vistazo aquel espacio en el que ahora solamente se veían cuatro palos negros haciendo un cuadrado de una fina línea azul.

3

Celebriän le agarró el brazo a Harry y detuvo la caída del moreno abrazándolo y haciendo un remolino de tierra en el piso, para descender sin lastimarse.

— ¿Dónde estamos?

— Tierra de Nadie…

— ¿Perdón?

— Estamos en Tierra de Nadie, Harry.

— Entiendo todo perfectamente.

— Mañana podrás preguntar todo lo que te plazca —Cortó sin dejar de caminar. El moreno solamente lo vio algo preocupado, era la primera vez que se comportaba así ¿Qué tanto estaría pasando?

Habían vagado por los mismo parajes según el reloj de Harry, ocho horas, estaba demasiado cansado, ya había agotado sus dos recursos tanto volar como caminar aparte la falta de sueño¿Qué Caín no pudo decirle aquella caminata? Hubiera buscado algo para dormir así fuera a la fuerza. Todo era igual, si no fuera porque confiaba en Celebriän aunque no lo pareciera dirían que estaba caminando en círculos.

Miró a lo lejos tratando de visualizar lo más lejos posible, como siempre lo mismo, nada de nada.

4

— ¿Uhm¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó en voz alta sin querer deteniéndose a mirar lo que estaba pegado al piso. Al escuchar eso en los finos labios de Celebriän se avistó una pequeña sonrisa, es increíble, él siempre lograba superar sus expectativas.

— Señor del tiempo, encerrado en las cadenas del espacio, círculo de oro materializado por el subyugo de las agujas que marcan tu ritmo. _¡Chrno!_ —Invocó asustando a Harry. Volteó rápidamente a ver que estaba haciendo, vio como las alas estaban desapareciendo paulatinamente, hasta su luz se estaba extinguiendo. Entre sus manos una especie de reloj vacío, sin números ni aguas, estaba apareciendo, las ocho cadenas que lo apresaban fueron desapareciendo, una luz cegadora llenó el recinto. Todo había pasado, se sentía extraño¿No estaba respirando? Ni siquiera se podía mover, el pánico empezó a mandar adrenalina a su sangre. Cerró los ojos tratando de calmar aquella sensación—. _Tu señor que sin ser loado purificaste la nada y ordenaste el caos, convirtiéndolo en vida… _—Fue lo último que pudo escuchar antes de desvanecerse.

_¿Calidez? _

Eso era lo único que sentía, una muy agradable. Ya había experimentado eso en el pasado. Era tan reconfortante, se quería quedar allí por toda su incalculable existencia. Entreabrió los ojos. ¿En donde estaba? Lo único que recordaba. _Tierra de Nadie_. Abrió la boca y pudo ver burbujas saliendo de ella.

_¿Agua? _

No, no estaba mojado ni se sentía inconfortado. Pero, flotaba. Sus alas, no las sentía, parecía una suspensión en algún líquido extraño.

_¿La muerte?_

Para su desgracia ahora era inmortal. Se movió de forma pesada, su agilidad angelical había desaparecido. Tocó el piso, era rojo como la carne al lacerarse profundamente, su textura era de azulejos pulidos. Ahora que se daba cuenta estaba totalmente desnudo y solo. ¿Dónde había ido a parar su Guardián luego de aquella extraña invocación? Miró hacía atrás. Un callejón sin salida, no había de otra más que caminar hacía delante.

Tocó la pared con curiosidad, en sus dedos quedó una sustancia negra viscosa parecida al petróleo. Se limpió un poco del piso y empezó a correr un cruce a la derecha, uno a la izquierda, derecho, derecho, derecho, izquierda, izquierda. Estaba empezando a cansarse. Cayó sobre su trasero al chocar contra una puerta, se llevó una mano a su nariz, y vio que era plateada con dos líneas que al acercarse era un texto en Runas Antiguas.

Se levantó con cuidado de no resbalar otra vez y se acercó. Comenzó a leer con algo de dificultades mientras pasaba los dedos por la superficie. No tenía mucho sentido lo que decía así que empujó un poco con los tres dedos de la mano derecha. Esta comenzó a brillar de arriba abajo y las puertas se abrieron como si hubiera pasado un huracán por allí. Entró teniendo todo el cuidado posible.

Lo que su campo de visión tomó lo dejó allí parado sin poder moverse. Ya estaba bueno ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo¿No le dijeron que tenía que crear las coronas¿Por qué había llegado allí? Odiaba que le pasaran esas cosas. Las puertas se cerraron tras él. Se recostó pegando la espalda de la fría loza, y miró su frente. Dos cuerpos estaban enrollados por enredaderas que contenían espinas y utópicamente florecían rosas negras, los 'cadaveres' tenían los ojos vendados, los dos eran rubios, sólo que uno era hombre otro mujer. La sangre se había vuelto del color de las rosas.

Llevó una mano a su rostro para cubrirlo. La única forma de matar a un inmortal, desangrándolo, en todo caso que no tengas Diamanlatle disponible. Respiró hondo, y volvió a mirar. Se volteó para salir de allí, las puertas no estaban. ¡Genial¿Qué más iba a pasar ese día? Escuchó pasos dentro de la misma habitación, su médula mandó un escalofrío recorriendo toda su columna.

Las dos personas aún vendadas estaban caminando hacía él. Un grito fue estrangulado en su garganta.

— Q_uos vos es? (1) _—Preguntó la mujer ahorcándolo.

— «¿Por qué me tienen que hablar en latín?» —Pensó con desamparo. ¿Quién iba en el siglo XXI a ponerse a estudiar todas las lenguas muertas que ahora sabía que no estaban tan muertas?—. No puedo respirar —Dijo en un gemido ahogado tratando con sus manos retirar el agarre que le robaba el aire.

— _Committo… (2) _—Respondió el hombre.

— _Velut vestri advenio hac? (3) _—Preguntó haciendo más fuerza en el agarre— _¡_R_esponsum! (4) _

— ¡No entiendo! —Dijo desesperado, tosió. La mujer lo dejó caer de forma brusca, las marcas en el cuello de Harry eran perfectamente visibles, cada uno de los dedos formaban un horrible cardenal en su piel blanca.

— _Quos adveho facio hac? Ah? Responsum, commitio! (5)_ —Gritó haciendo que el ojiverde se encogiera más en su miserable hueco, aún seguía con las manos en el cuello las venas latían al ritmo acelerado del corazón. Le dolía. Alzó la vista nublada por las lágrimas que pugnaban salir. Allí había una especie de felino de luz.

— ¡Basta! —Se escuchó. El gato bajó de donde estaba montado, y antes de tocar el piso, había cambiado a algo parecido a un humano, los 'vendados' se arrodillaron—. ¿Quién eres? No tienes pinta siquiera de saber donde estás. ¿Entonces?

— Soy Harry —Le respondió con voz ahogada.

— ¿Y que haces aquí?

— No lo sé… estaba con un acompañante y de repente aparecí aquí.

— Creo que te tengo que decir donde estamos.

— Si no es mucha molestia —Pidió pasivamente.

— Esto es el Alfa y el Omega. Cuando su Excelencia Celebriän cumpleaños, se abren todas las puertas, llegaste al limbo. Supongo que hubo una alteración y quedaste aquí.

— ¿Al Limbo?

— Tierra de nadie.

— ¿Eres un guardián?

— ¿Del Bene ha Elohim? No me hagas reír chico… no, soy una fuerza rebelde. Soy más parecido a Azarel.

— Levántate de allí.

— Ya…

— Bueno, levántate de allí.

— Sabes, yo llegué a tierra de nadie ¿Cómo esto también lo puede ser?

— ¿No me digas que viste las dos rosas? —Preguntó incrédulo.

— ¿Rosas? —Se puso a pensar sin poder recordar… momento, si él había visto algo antes que Celebriän se pusiera a lanzar el conjuro—. Creo que sí… —Masculló levemente.

— ¿Buscas alguna corona por casualidades de la vida?

— ¿Cómo sabes? —Cuestionó cada vez con más recelo. El hombre exhalo, mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

— Bueno, Azarel me había advertido, pero, pensé que era alguien más… olvídalo. Podías haber pedido ayuda.

— Claro, con todo el mundo hablándome en idiomas extraños —Le acusó, molesto.

— ¿Eres un ángel y no sabes latín? Vamos ¿Qué broma es esa? Todos los cuerpos celestiales, saben por naturaleza latín y arameo.

— ¿Por qué todo el mundo me tiene que preguntar lo mismo? —Se llevó una mano al cuello aún le molestaban las heridas.

— Es utópico, llama la atención.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

— A que crees las benditas coronas haber si se puede restablecer algo del Ethannia.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Limbo. Luego de los malos ratos, presentaciones, etc. Para crear las coronas, entrarás a Omega. Allí te vas a encontrar con una prueba, no tengo ni la menor idea de que será. Aunque se intuye, esas personas a quienes les regalarás su símbolo de nobleza son capaz de morir por ti, y tu serás capaz de morir por ello, es un lazo recíproco —Explicó abriendo una puerta blanca—. Adelante, todo lo demás depende de ti.

5

— Celebriän, no sabes como te odio… —Expresó Harry trastabillando, cansado y jadeante, al frente estaba su ángel guardián mirándole radiante. En su regazo descansaban dos flores blancas, el rubio lo sostuvo en sus brazos para evitar que impactara contra el piso, el peso lo hizo caer un poco de rodillas. Lo abrazó fuertemente.

— Lo lamento Harry, enserio… lamento no poder darte la atención que necesitas, te juro que trato pero no lo consigo, esto es demasiado nuevo para mí. A pesar que soy un ser de luz jamás conocí realmente que es el amor —Cerró los ojos con tristeza.

— No seas idiota… —Dijo el Isil abrazándolo con la poca fuerza que tenía mientras que las flores flotaban entre los dos—. Así esta bien como estamos… creo que tendrás que cargar conmigo todo el camino.

— Ese es mi razón de ser. Estar contigo cuando ya tú no puedas más.

— Perfecto —Le respondió con una linda sonrisa—. Este es un buen momento para que cumplas con tu razón de ser —Explicó entre risas—. Por cierto. Feliz cumpleaños Celebriän —Felicitó con voz alegre antes de caer rendido por todas sus heridas. El Hijo de Dios lo alzó en brazos con cuidado viendo las coronas seguirle a cualquier lado que el moreno se movía. Jamás pensó que lo haría tan rápido, seis horas para crearlas a las dos, cuando Gabriel se enterase lo iba a matar.

Sonrió nervioso, y desapareció de allí…

**TBC**

* * *

**(1) **_¿Quien eres tú?_

**(2) **_Intruso._

**(3)**_ ¿Como llegaste aquí?_

**(4) **_¡Responde!_

**(5) **_¿Que andas haciendo aquí¿Ah¡Responde¡Intruso!3_

* * *

_Sé que mi profesora de Latín me mataría si viera estas traducciones Sigh En fin, lo prometido es deuda, ahora si no sé cuando valla a actualizar, procuren dejar Reviews firmados, para poder respondérselo ¬¬U Ya volvemos otra vez que yo no leo ni respondo los Review ¿Qué ya no había explicado eso? _

_Atte. Liuny _


	29. Feliz Cumpleaños

**The call of Angels **

**Capítulo XXX: **Feliz Cumpleaños

Un brillo estaba molestando sus ojos. No… no quería levantarse todavía. Se acurrucó aún más a aquello cálido que estaba a su lado. Era muy extraño, nadie solía dormir con él; maldito brillo. Abrió los ojos tratando de localizar el resplandor que no lo dejaba descansar en paz.

— «Que extraño…» —Pensó mirando hacía arriba y descubrió dos focos de luz flotando sin ningún punto de origen, volvió la vista a la derecha y encontró a Celebriän durmiendo a su lado… volvió a los faros que no sabía que… ¿Qué Celebriän estaba durmiendo a su lado! Reparó de nuevo en aquel pequeñísimo detalle—. «¿Quién se estará muriendo…?» —Cayó en cuenta de la hora y la fecha, 25 de diciembre y eran las cinco de la tarde. Así que todo había salido bien. ¿Cómo iría eso de la resurrección? —Otra vez su vista fue a parar a donde su guardián. No veía nada extraño. Su lado oscuro lo llamaba a hacer una travesura, pero, luego su conciencia le recordó que aún estaba de cumpleaños. Se puso una mano en la frente cerrando los ojos con derrota ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan jodidamente bueno?— Celebriän… —Llamó suavemente. El otro no escuchaba nada—. Celebriän —Volvió a repetir estaba vez moviéndole un poco el brazo. Las luces de ningún lugar quedaron relegadas.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó abriendo los ojos, algo perdido. El híbrido se asustó por un momento, los ojos del ángel estaban totalmente blanco—. ¿Harry? —Repitió mientras se sentaba en la cama con una mano en la cabeza, tenía ligeras molestias en ella.

— No su… sucede nada —Dijo rehuyéndole la mirada.

— ¿Seguro? —Insistió y luego miró a su izquierda, y todo se esclareció—. Ahora entiendo.

— Lo lamento, me tomó por sorpresa.

— Tranquilo, a todo el mundo le pasa…

— ¡Estás bien! —Exclamó con preocupación, levantándose bruscamente en la misma cama. Cuando removió sin querer las sábanas que los arropaban había sangre… era roja, se palpó su cuerpo, pero, reparó en el rubio, en la espalda donde deberían estar sus alas… en el momento que iba a tocarlo el ángel le agarró las dos manos.

— No lo hagas, estaré bien —Prohibió, acomodándole tras la oreja unos cabellos. Harry se convirtió en ángel y se le acercó más a la cara—. Te sentirás mal si haces eso. Vuelve a tu forma original.

— ¿Qué te sucede? —Preguntó con tristeza.

— ¿No te dije ya? Hoy muero para volver a renacer.

— Pero.

— No duele aunque así lo parezca. Ya cálmate —Lo alzó y lo colocó en el piso—. No toques mi sangre Harry.

— ¿Alguna vez te han celebrado tu cumpleaños?

— No… ¿Me puedes prestar tu baño?

— Seguro, es la puerta esa que está allí —Le dijo señalando una puerta al lado del closet.

— Gracias.

1

— ¡Buenos tardes Harry! —Le dijo Lórien colgándosele en el cuello.

— Hola Lórien —Respondió con un deje de tristeza en la voz.

— ¿Y ahora que te sucede? —Preguntó bajándose.

— Lórien ¿No te parece algo injusto que no te hayan celebrado nunca un cumpleaños?

— Bueno, me daría un poco de pena… ¿Qué sucede?

— Ayúdame.

— ¿A qué?

— A preparar una fiesta de cumpleaños.

— ¿Qué!

— La necesito tener lista dentro de dos horas.

— Eres un híbrido Harry, no Dios.

— Para eso necesito ayuda.

— Vale… te ayudaré ¿Qué quieres que hagas?

— Te voy a dar un mapa y una lista, sin que te vean tienes que ir a comprar unas cosas ¿Puedes?

— ¿Por qué me mandas a infringir las leyes?

— Por fis —Le pidió con cara de cachorrito.

— Oh Dios, Por los Vahalar… Harry…

— «No puedo creer que me haya dejado convencer…» —Dijo ya abriendo con cuidado la trampilla que daba a Hogsmeade.

— Necesito un favor Herm —Preguntó sonriente.

— ¿Y ahora que sucede?

— Necesito que me ayudes a decorar una sala para celebrar un cumpleaños.

— ¿Y quien cumpleaños?

— Tiene que ser rápido, tenemos 1 hora 45 minutos, con 13 segundo y contando—. ¿Harías eso por mí¡Dile a Ron y a todos los demás que te ayuden!

— ¿Y tú que vas a hacer?

— Créeme MUCHO¿Por favor?

— Está bien¿Dónde vas a estar?

— En las cocinas.

— Vale, no sé porque pero parece importante.

— Lo es.

— Ok.

— Ven te diré que es lo que tienes que hacer. Y muchas gracias te debo una.

2

— Malfoy…

— ¿Potter? —Preguntó incrédulo.

— Necesito un favor tuyo.

— ¿Qué!

— Por favor…

— Pe… pero.

— ¿Crees que me estuviera rebajando a pedirte un favor si no fuera importante?

— Grrr… ¿Qué quieres Potter? —Preguntó molesto. Harry sonrió y empezó a caminar diciéndole unas cuantas cosas a Draco en voz baja.

3

— ¡Azarel¡Sirius¡Esperen! —Dijo el ojiverde deteniéndoles.

— ¿Qué sucede Harry? —Preguntó el merodeador alegremente.

— ¿Les puedo pedir un favor?

— ¿Tu pidiendo un favor? —Le molestó el celador del purgatorio recostándose en el hombro de Padfoot—. ¿Qué¿Se está cayendo el mundo? —Tenía que aspirar, contar hasta infinito calmarse y volver a hablar.

— ¡Es algo importante!

— Bueno Harry, di que es.

— Vengan, vamos a buscar a Remus y a Dhampir —Sin agregar más agarró por el brazo a Azarel y lo empezó a arrastrar con Sirius cubriendo la retaguardia.

4

— Gabriel.

— Me niego…

— ¿Por qué!

— Porque sí.

— ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? —Preguntó mirándole malamente.

— Una respuesta.

— Por el amor de Dios…

— Por ese amor te digo yo. No, ya dije que no.

— ¿Qué sucede¿Por qué pelean ahora? —Preguntó el arcángel Miguel entrando en la habitación.

— ¡Por favor Gabriel! Te lo pido como el único favor de mi vida… —Le dijo juntando las palmas.

— Valla¿Qué quieres hacer? —Siguió el comandante de las cortes celestiales.

5

— «¡Injusticia! Eso se llama extorsión… bueno, cuando menos conseguí que me hicieran el favor» —Dijo Harry mirando el reloj. Le quedaba una mísera media hora, le hizo cosquillas a la pera del cuadro del frutero y entró a las cocinas, todos los elfos especialmente Dobby lo empezaron a atosigar.

— ¿En que le podemos ayudar señor Harry Potter?

— Verás Dobby, necesito que me presten la cocina. ¿Pueden? No haré ningún desastre.

— No, señor, Harry Potter, no puede hacer ese trabajo. Nosotros lo haremos solamente diga que necesita —Comenzaron testarudamente.

Luego de cinco minutos perdidos de negociación, el híbrido puso a todos los elfos que allí estaban a dormir plácidamente, y él se fue a hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

Terminó poniendo Feliz Cumpleaños con la manga de cocina, en merengue azul celeste, sonrió y se llevó un poco a la boca, estaba delicioso, miró el ponche y ya estaba listo, había que dejarlo reposar un poco. La gelatina solamente faltaba lanzarle el hechizo de coagulación, miró el horno los pasa palos estaban hecho, y todo listo.

— ¡Harry! —Llamó Ron entrando a las cocinas, viendo a todos los elfos durmiendo, en ese momento sonó la alarma… quedaban diez minutos, se quitó la pañoleta y el delantal y con un movimiento de la mano todo desapareció. Cerró los ojos, y brilló cuando este desapareció estaba como nuevo—. ¿Estás listo?

— Ahora sí ¿Nos vamos?

— ¿Qué pasó con todo lo que habías hecho?

— Lo mandé a donde están los preparativos.

— Valla, jamás pensé que fueras a hacer algo así…

— Yo tampoco así que mejor dejémosle como impulso de minuto.

6

— No puedo creer que me haya dejado convencer —Dijo con molestia reprimida Gabriel.

— Si lo logra, le daré un regalo especial.

— Lo dudo.

— Ten algo de fe.

— Cállate Miguel.

— Vamos _Gaby_… ten algo de corazón —Le dijo colgándose.

— ¡No me digas Gaby y bájate! —Se desembarazó del ojiazul y llamó a la puerta—. Celebriän.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó abriendo, tenía un aspecto deplorable.

— No puedo creer que de verdad aceptara…

— Cierra la boca Gabriel —Le calló Miguel dándole un golpe en la cabeza—. Ven.

— ¿Sucedió algo?

— No, para nada. Simplemente acompáñanos…

— ¿A dónde?

— ¿Desde cuando eres tan desconfiado? —Le abordó el peliblanco sabiendo donde darle.

— Vale.

— Eh —Le detuvo.

— ¿Ahora que sucede?

— Toma esto.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Cuestionó al ver una píldora del tamaño de un chicle.

— Sólo tómatelo… —Dijeron los dos al unísono.

— Vale ¿A dónde vamos? —Intentó de nuevo.

— Vamos allá.

— No entiendo nada —Dijo Celebriän con confusión, odiaba estar confundido. Especialmente porque casi nunca sucedía.

— No hace falta entender… vamos abre la puerta —Le animó Miguel, ya que el arcángel híbrido aún estaba furibundo.

— ¿Por qué?

— Abre la maldita puerta de una vez… —Rugió el de ojos blancos. El hijo de Dios, siguió la orden que le daba y lentamente giró el pomo de la puerta, todo estaba oscuro, ni siquiera con sus ojos podía ver algo. Entró y entonces, casi no sufre un ataque al corazón cuando escuchó tres explosiones acompañados de un grito unánime.

— ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! —Gritaron todos lanzando serpentinas y papelillos hacía donde estaba el ángel, las luces se encendieron y éste admiró todo lo que allí había. Era un cuarto rectangular, dos mesas estaban apiladas en la pared que tenía en frente en donde había una torta y comida varia, todo estaba lleno de globos blancos y azules junto con guirnaldas igual de tonos pasteles, en la decoración abundaba el azul y el blanco.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? —Preguntó anonadado.

— Tú fiesta de cumpleaños —Le dijo Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y sacó los brazos de atrás, en sus manos había un paquete con un rizo azul—. Se que a veces y normalmente suelo ser un pedante que no da más que dolores de cabeza, pero… ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Es tuyo ábrelo.

— ¿Harry?

— ¿Sorprendido? —Preguntó Miguel apoyándose de su ahijado—. Él planeó todo esto, y lo montó en dos horas, es impresionante ¿no?

— Pero…

— ¿No sientes nada raro en ti? —Siguió el ojiverde sin perder la sonrisa—. No estamos aquí para tributar que hoy resucita su E_xcelencia_ Celebriän como todos los infinitos años del universo, estamos aquí porque un día como hoy naciste. Así que… —El ángel se llevó una mano a la boca y bajó la mirada haciendo que su cabello la cubriera—. ¿Estás bien? —Dijo dejando el regalo de lado, y acercándose aún más—. Perdón, no pensé que te molestaría.

— No me molesta —Dijo levantando la mirada y dirigiéndola hacía su _hijo_. Esta estaba acuosa, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, y miró hacía arriba para evitar derramar más—. Es sólo que…

— ¿No te lo esperabas? —Dijo agarrándose las manos en su espalda y bajando la mirada—. Esa era la idea, es una fiesta sorpresa… —Celebriän agarró el regalo, y se acercó a Harry. Como última sorpresa el joven lo abrazó de forma efusiva—. Eres un ser vivo que sufre y disfruta… Dios y Satanás pueden esperar una noche más… —Le dijo en voz baja directamente en su oído. Se separó y aplaudió, todo se encendió de forma más alegre la música empezó a sonar. Le dio el regalo de nuevo—. Te enseñaría a bailar pero, no es mi fuerte. ¿Entonces?

— Gracias Harry…

— De nada —Expresó sacándole la lengua y yéndose con sus amigos.

Celebriän cuando estuvo relativamente sólo abrió el regalo, y dentro había un alajero y una carta.

_Celebriän. _

_Cada vez que veas el regalo recuerda que aunque tengas el peso de todo el universo en tus hombros, eres un ser que vive, no importa de que categoría, todo sufrimos, reímos, lloramos, en resumen, sentimos; vivimos. _

_Sé que no soy un ejemplo para nada, puesto que siempre ando rechazando todo, pero, de vez en cuando es bueno detenerse. Cinco minutos no son nada para todos los años que tiene la vida dando vida. Si Dios existe entonces nos tendrá que disculpar por dejarlo de lado, pero, por ahora sonríe y disfruta. Como el cuento de la cenicienta el hechizo de la pastilla dura hasta las doce, fue lo máximo que pude lograr con mis poderes, por estas cinco horas siéntete humano y libre de ataduras, porque siendo así sabes que puedes morir. Y eso te hará aferrarte encontrando un motivo para seguir existiendo. _

_Feliz cumpleaños. _

_Harry. _

Vio el alajero… y lo abrió. Una bailarina salió de él y empezó a dar vueltas por el hechizo que contenía, una suave melodía sonaba aunque no la podía distinguir muy bien entre tanta bulla alrededor.

— Valla…

— Lo sé —Dijo Azarel tras suyo—. A todos nos tomó por sorpresa. Pero, me pareció algo 'lindo' de su parte —El moreno estaba como nunca había estado. Sonriendo y tratando de estar con todo el mundo a la vez. Parecía que estaba tratando de redimirse hoy, porque mañana nada de esto podría ser.

— ¿Y que se supone que debo hacer?

— Es tu fiesta de cumpleaños —Dijo quitándole el paquete y la carta de las manos, y empujándole—. Anda y ve con Harry mientras que eres humano —Cuando estuvo fuera de su alcance—. Feliz cumpleaños, Celebriän… —Susurró de forma triste mirando como el Hijo predilecto de Dios trataba de bailar torpemente al lado de Harry riendo como un niño pequeño. Jamás pensó verlo de aquella manera. Era su hermano pequeño después de todo no lo quería ver sufrir, aunque normalmente lo hiciera rabiar como nunca. Al final, él aún seguía siendo un ángel, uno de alas negras, pero uno igual. Miró a las estrellas que se apuntaban llenado el vacío firmamento, la luna estaba llena, lástima que Remus no podía estar allí, pero, él también había puesto su granito de arena. Ya había mucho sufrimiento de por medio, lo peor de todo era que se lo llevaban los más inocentes: Celebriän, Harry, Lórien, hasta Malfoy… que asco de mundo, pensó con desesperanza ¿De que serviría todo aquello? Sus visiones lo atormentaban sin cesar y no veía nada bueno, apretó un poco más el paquete, y miró hacía donde estaban todos de nuevo sintiendo y terrible desazón y un horrible vacío en el estómago, tragó de forma audible. Duró perdido en sus suicidas pensamientos por un minuto, antes que Sirius lo sacara del vacío en el que estaba cayendo, dejó el regalo en un lugar seguro y se incorporó a la fiesta.

— Hay que noche tan preciosa —Empezaron a cantar todos acompañado con las palmas—. Es la noche de tu día, todos llenos de alegría, en esta fecha natal… ¡natal, natal, natal! (…)

— Jajaja —Rió todo el mundo.

— Cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos a ti, cumpleaños Celebriän¡Cumpleaños Feliz¡¡¡¡¡BIEEEEENNNNN! —Gritaron todos alegremente.

Harry le dio el cuchillo a su guardián para que hiciera un corte. Este sin entender mucho hizo lo que se le pedía mientras que el moreno le empezó a explicar porque se hacía todo aquello con tono resignado, pero, al final tuvo que hacerlo él, le dio el primer pedazo antes que a todos. Al probarla, felicitó a Harry por tener tan buena mano para la concina y este solamente atinó a sonrojarse, era la primera vez que alguien le alababa sus conocimientos gastronómicos, en ese momento le dio gracias a tía petunia por hacerle hacer todo aquello. Sería que ¿De verdad todo tenía un sentido en aquel absurdo mundo?

Al terminar de comer, siguieron con la fiesta, jugaron varios juegos muggles y mágicos, bailaron hasta que no pudieron más, explotaron al máximo aquel día… con esta guerra no sabían cuando algo así se podría repetir, así que querían tenerlo muy presente en sus cabezas regalando su felicidad ante tanto desamparo.

Terminó muy ameno y divertido, estuvieron hasta el amanecer sin darse cuenta, el ojiplateado, ni siquiera sintió cuando murió, ni cuando volvió a nacer, estaba demasiado entretenido. Hasta había empezado a sentir algo de envidia benigna hacía los humanos, hasta por Harry, aún de hacer todo lo que hace es capaz de no perderse así mismo, sin importarle quien o que.

Cargó al ojiverde el cual se había quedado dormido en una silla apoyando la cabeza en la mesa, este empezó a murmurar cosas raras y se acomodó en los brazos que lo sostenían sin siquiera molestarse por estar conciente. El reloj dio las seis de la mañana. Salió de aquel salón que permanecería en su mente para toda la eternidad para dejarlo descansar, mucho había hecho por el mundo ya, ahora todo quedaba dividido entre ellos y el destino.

Llegó al cuarto de Harry y lo acostó, suspiró yendo a buscar en uno de los gabinetes ropa para cambiarlo. Lo desvistió y le colocó su pijama, así estaría de cansado que ni siquiera se inmutó.

Se arrodilló para quedarse con él un poco más, quería aprovechar al máximo todo aquello, y verlo dormir era algo que no pasaría con frecuencia… cuando menos no, hasta que todo esto pasara. Le acarició los cabellos, escuchando sus silenciosas y acompasadas respiraciones. Pasaron varios minutos antes que decidiera que era tiempo de volver a lo de siempre. Lo arropó debidamente, y se dirigió a la puerta abriéndola, sonrió y se volteó con la mano derecha hizo una mímica de llamado, dos luces lo siguieron. Se fue de allí dejando todo en tranquila paz…

**TBC…**


	30. La coronación

**The call of Angels**

**Capítulo XXXI: **La Coronación

Hogwarts estaba sumido en el silencio total, todos los alumnos estaban en Hogsmeade, excepto aquellos que estuvieron presentes en aquella celebración de cumpleaños. La brisa se colaba suavemente por la ventana abierta, una suave melodía se desvanecía a medida que sonaba. Celebriän estaba sentado en el afelizar, mirando aún perdido el firmamento en su cuarto, tenía mucho que pensar. Sus alas estaban plegadas a su espalda sin embargo no las desaparecía. Todo volvía a la normalidad. El viento sopló más fuerte moviéndole los cabellos, pronto nevaría de nuevo.

Gabriel descansaba usando de almohada el brazo de Miguel, mientras la mano del ojiazul reposaba en su cabeza, las sábanas los mal cubrían haciendo que el frío invernal se colara por sus huesos y buscaran más calor uno en el otro inconscientemente, el sol no parecía dar señales de vida por ese día, así que era difícil determinar la hora.

Padfoot dormía en el piso apoyando su cabeza perruna en el estómago de Remus, el cual también descansaba con la ropa raída luego de la transformación. Azarel los acompañaba en la cama con los brazos sobre su cabeza, la boca semiabierta como respirando por ella y el cabello negro normalmente unido en una larga trenza se esparcía en desorden por las sábanas blancas. Dhampir y Caín, sabría Dios donde se habían ido a refugiar, para pasar lo que quedaba de día y luego ir a cazar, vampiros al fin y al cabo.

En Slytherin sólo quedaban dos personas dormían en sus respectivas camas sin importarles mucho que sus doseles no estaban corridos. Lórien estaba abrazado a la almohada la cual estaba de forma vertical, con la sábana cubriéndole perfectamente como siempre. Draco, aún durmiendo mantenía el porte Malfoy, su mano reposaba en la cintura y la otra servía de almohada. En Gryffindor, Hermione o Ron, estaban los dos juntos en el sofá más grande. La castaña usando de almohada las piernas del pelirrojo mientras que éste tenía la cabeza en el respaldar.

Harry entreabrió los ojos aún medio dormido se sentó en la cama bostezando perezoso. Miró el reloj como siempre hacía, 12:00 m, 26 de diciembre. Exhaló de forma ruidosa se dejó caer hacia atrás volviendo a caer de insofacto en los brazos de Morfeo.

1

— No lo puedo creer… —Dijo Hermione mirándose en el espejo. Vestía una túnica totalmente blanca de cuello alto con una línea azul atravesándole diagonalmente el pecho, su cabello caía liso sin ningún ornamento que disturbara su caída. Ron y otra persona estaban vestidos de la misma forma que la castaña.

— Yo lo que no puedo creer es que me hayan obligado a llevar a cabo semejante cosa —Se expresó con molestia un joven de cabellos negros y ojos morados.

— A mí me parece más un honor, Edíl.

— Siguen siendo un humanos, Orphen… ¿Y porque humanos en la escudería?

— ¿Por qué éramos insuficientes? —Preguntó Gaara un poco molesto por las constantes acusaciones que hacía el otro.

— Igual…

— Te recuerdo que será el Rey de la Tierra Edíl, por lo tanto es como cualquier monarca.

— Sí, sí…

— Harry es humano —Le regañó Orphen, con sus ojos verde lima empezando a denotar molestia—. Y es nuestro Isil primero…

— Potter no es humano Orphen, es un híbrido ¿Qué no has oído? Tiene la raza de los demonios y los ángeles entremezclados en su cuerpo.

— Cállate Edíl…

— ¿Todos están en mi contra o que?

— No, simplemente es que nos vamos a meter en un problema porque estás hablando de uno de los mayores protegidos del Bene ha Elohim y ahora también del futuro rey de la tierra. ¿Ahora de quien vas a hablar de Lórien?

— Claro que no —Masculló molesto arreglando su vestimenta.

2

Harry se apretó un poco más el cinturón que más parecía una bufanda decorativa que un cinturón, estaba vestido algo parecido a un papa de la religión cristiana-católica, aunque en vez de ser rojo, blanco y dorado. Era, blanco, morado y plateado. Le picaba un poco pero suponía que podría soportarlo. Iba a matar a Miguel y a Gabriel… lo que tenía que hacer por Celebriän. Se miró en el espejo de nuevo, tenía demasiada ropa encima, el debía pesar unos

— ¿Harry? —Preguntó Lórien entrando a donde estaba su hermano terminado de vestirse—. ¿Qué haces vestido así? —Retomó soltando una carcajada. El moreno se fue a la esquina del cuarto y apoyó una mano mirando hacía abajo.

— Mataré a Miguel y a Gabriel… lo juro.

— Vamos, vamos… no jures en vano, que es malo.

— Cállate Lórien, no me lo hagas más penoso de lo que ya es.

— ¿Por qué estás vestido así?

— Te explico: cuando estaba convenciendo a Gabriel para que me ayudara con lo de la fiesta de Celebriän apareció Miguel, y me ayudó poniéndome una condición… El muy maldito sabía que yo no iba a aceptar así que esta fue la condición.

— ¿Vestirte de esa manera¿Por qué?

— Porque fui yo quien creé las coronas —Dijo dándole un fuerte golpe a la pared con la mano abierta y luego—. ¡Auch! Genial… —Dijo sobándose la mano, con un gesto de dolor en la cara, sintiéndose más estúpido aún.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Lo estaré —Le tranquilizó volviendo a la "normalidad". Detalló al Elfo. Estaba vestido con una túnica de hilos de plata, en los puños junto con lo bordes había inscripciones élficas bordabas en seda azul, las mangas eran mucho más largas y ancha que los brazos escondiéndolos. Para culminar con un pantalón de damasco blanco con dibujos bordados en plata. Todo el cabello estaba suelto a excepción de dos pequeñas trenzas que nacían desde el cuero cabelludo hasta unirse en una sola en la parte de atrás—. ¿Por qué tu estás vestido tan normalito?

— No lo sé, estos son trajes ceremoniales de mi tierra… —Entrecerró los ojos—. Eso lo explicó Ocairo en clases…

— Ah ¿Enserio? —Dijo de forma inocente—. Creo que en esas clases me quedaba dormido.

— ¡Idiota!

— Vale, vale, no te sulfures…

— ¿Potter? —Llamó Draco entrando a la habitación.

— Pregunta porque estoy vestido así y serás lo último que salga de tu boca.

— ¿Ah? —Preguntó sin entender hasta que su mirada reparó en el moreno, carraspeó, y salió. Afuera se escuchó una fuerte carcajada poco común en un Malfoy y más poco común aún, en el próximo representante real de los humanos. El ojiverde tratando de conservar su integridad (lo poco o nulo que quedaba de ella) abrió la puerta e intentó hechizar al rubio pero Lórien lo detuvo de forma oportuna.

— ¡Malfoy eres demasiado pedante!

— ¿Qué tanto hablas tú si también hiciste lo mismo¡Idiota! —Le gritó Harry tratando de soltarse. En ese momento llegó Miguel. Todo paró de inmediato dejándolos con la boca abierta (en el caso de Draco sin aliento). El comandante de las tropas angelicales, se podría decir que era el _mamarracho _del Bene ha Elohim. No era como Celebriän o como Gabriel, siempre tratando de mantener el Glamour ante todo. Él lo más elegante que podía llegar a estar, era con el flux que usaban normalmente los humanos, sin embargo en estos momentos, estaba vestido muy parecido a Harry pero menos cantidad de ropa, y menos ridículo también y sin duda a él si le sentaba bien, extremadamente bien el trajecito.

— ¿Por qué todos me miran así?

— Ejem. Creo que me han robado a mi superior… —Expresó Harry tratando de molestarlo. Lo que recibió fue un golpe en la cabeza.

— Aún lo sigo siendo, así que cállate…

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Huyo de Shamiel…

— ¿Tú huyendo? —Siguió estupefacto.

— ¡Mimi no te escondas! —Se escuchó a Uriel refiriéndose a Miguel sin encontrarlo.

— Oh Dios bendito, ayúdame a quitármelos de encima —Rogó haciendo que todos entraran de nuevo al cuarto y cerró las puertas con seguro.

— ¿Mimi?

— Atrévete a comentar Potter, y no sólo te degrado.

— Sí vamos en ese plan está bien tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo, mimi… ¿Qué dirá Gabriel si se entera?

— Harry… —Dijo de forma oscura. El aludido volteó y tragó audiblemente, la mirada que le enviaba… en este momento agradeció que las miradas no mataran.

— ¿No dijiste que huías de Shamiel?

— Uriel puede encontrar las presencias a kilómetros, y ella es una de las que está en pro a que yo me vista de esta manera ridícula.

— ¿Con que moral me mandas a vestirme así? —Le gruñó molesto.

— Yo no creé las coronas.

— ¿Por qué te buscan? —Dijo zanjando el tema—. Yo te veo completamente vestido.

— Quieren empezar a jugar con mi cabello, y Gabriel no aparece.

— ¿Esperando ser salvado por el a…? —Se detuvo al volver a ver esa mirada—. Vale. Pero, no es mucho lo que te pueden hacer con el cabello corto.

— Quieren ponerme unos pequeños precintos de oro en el cabello que lo que hacen es que mi cabeza pese el doble de lo que debería.

— Que tortura —Acompañó Lórien en el sentimiento.

— Están todos aquí, que bueno, la ceremonia está a punto de dar comienzo.

— ¡Buenos días Celebriän!

— Buenos días Harry… —Contestó de lo más normal. El moreno se tuvo que agarrar el párpado inferior para que no le empezara a temblar—. ¿Estás listo?

— ¿Qué no se nota?

— ¿Ahora que hice para que te molestaras?

— Olvídalo… vamos —Le dijo jalándole y dejando a los dos príncipes con Miguel.

— Bueno, eso es pan de cada día. ¿Tienen alguna pregunta?

— No.

— Será Harry quien los corone… —Terminó arreglándose la arruga inexistente en su traje.

— ¿QUÉ? —Gritaron los dos al unísono.

— Gabriel no quiso hacerlo y si lo estamos haciendo todo aquí en la tierra es para evitar a LON y a LOD… así que solamente Harry puede desempeñar el papel. Nosotros lo estaremos asistiendo claro. Habrá seis escuderos, deberían ser ocho, pero, no hay más nadie, así que seis montarán la guardia.

— ¿Quiénes? —Quiso saber Draco.

— Pues, Orphen, Gaara, Edíl, Hermione, Ronald, y Stephania.

— Sólo conozco a dos y los otros no me suenan para nada.

— Eso es lo de menos, los tres humanos serán tu escudería. Los tres restantes de la guardia celestial será los de Lórien, toda la parafernalia normal, estará cancelada, principalmente porque no sabemos hasta que punto es capaz de soportarlo Harry.

— ¿Usará mucho de sus poderes?

— No lo tengo muy claro. Las coronas están en suspensión, cuando él las libere pasaran como tres horas antes de transferirla a ustedes. El problema es que es por partida doble. Uriel que es la experta en matemática no ha podido determinar que tanto poder tendrá que utilizar… así que tratamos de disminuir el discurso lo más posible sin embargo…, pudimos quitar tres líneas solamente.

— Mucho sin duda —Le comentó irónicamente a Lórien.

— Demasiado, corremos el riesgo que algo salga mal, todas las líneas de precepto son importantes, pero, Jofiel dijo que eso era relleno.

— ¿Qué se hará si los demonios atacan? —Siguió el elfo—. Me enteré que solamente pudieron conseguir a nuestro grupo y ni siquiera contarán como protección, y todos los arcángeles incluyendo a Harry tendrán las manos ocupadas.

— Pelear, no nos queda de otra, Dhampir, Azarel y Caín han prometido ayudarnos con respecto a eso. Pese a no podemos confiarnos, 66 años es demasiado tiempo y no sabemos cuanto fue el tráfico. Zadquiel anda tratando de calcularlos junto con Rafael para saber a que atenernos, el problema es si aparecen Lucifer y su general.

— Cuando menos mataron a su sacerdote.

— Eso no nos tranquiliza. Toda la responsabilidad fue delegada al General. Además, han detenido las invasiones.

— No han podido con Israel ¿cierto?

— Gracias a Draco hemos podido apañarnos, pero, no debemos cantar victoria.

— ¿Hay posibilidades que Satanás los acompañe?

— Pregúntale a Harry —Dijo evadiendo el tema.

3

— ¿Qué pasará con la protección?

— Tú preocúpate por terminar con esto lo más rápido posible.

— Está bien pero ¡Contéstame!

— No lo sé, por eso no te contesto, además no quiero que andes preocupado y pensando en otra cosa.

— Hacer eso es preocuparme más, pero, tú sabrás.

4

— Todos de pie —Comenzó diciendo Jofiel actuando como líder de debate. Todas las personas que estaban presente se levantaron entró la escudería portando cada uno una espada de plata que relucía con el tenue sol invernal, todas tenían la mismas inscripciones. Iban en una fila que se dividió en dos, tres personas en cada lado. Se detuvieron y se pusieron frente a frente, subieron las espadas y luego formaron un arco con ellas—. Se da comienzo a la coronación de dos monarcas, los cuales fueron bautizados como Lórien y Draco. La ceremonia será llevada por Harry.

— ¡_Shielders_! —Gritó de forma militar Miguel, y cuatro ángeles vestidos de negro aparecieron formando un cuadrado, cerraron los ojos y pusieron las palmas de las manos en el piso. De cada uno de ello salió un pilar de luz azul que subía infinitamente hasta perderse en el cielo—. Los Herederos se presentan. ¡Escuderos saluden! «¿Por qué tenemos que perder tiempo en esta estupidez?» —Pensó doblando su normal "alerta permanente". Los escuderos se arrodillaron poniendo la espada en vertical a la altura de la cara—. Cierren filas —Expresó cuando Draco y Lórien terminaron de pasar. Estos se colocaron en una sola columna dándole la espalda a la espalda de los que iban a ser coronados, se arrodillaron y enterraron las espadas en el piso al mismo tiempo. Seis cilindros plateados de luz subieron igual que los azules.

Draco y Lórien se arrodillaron para ser nombrados. Gabriel se acercó a ellos con una espada más estilizada y más larga, de oro, y apuntó al hombro del elfo primeramente, comenzando a decir el precepto de coronación correspondiente, mirando a Miguel de vez en cuando el cual había empezado a _desnudarse_ paulatinamente, para quedar más ligero y poder atacar con certeza y sin estorbos. El también sentía que algo malo venía, pero, ya no se podía detener el curso de las cosas, así que, bienaventurado el destino.

— Toma Harry, no sé cuanto puedan durar estas barreras, son para evitar la localización de LOD, a LON no lo podemos detener, es imposible, además sin un demonio llega a penetrar se romperá así que procura no quedar el alfa por tanto tiempo —Explicó Celebriän dándole un cojín que contenía dos rosas blancas.

— A ver que hago, necesito tiempo para activarlas, además de tratar de canalizar mi magia bien, no soy un experto en control, sabes que más bien soy desastroso. De todas maneras ponlo en el piso, mientas más rápido mejor.

— Vale —Hizo lo que se le pedía sin chistar mucho. Se alejó considerablemente. Harry se quitó el cinturón, la primera capa, la chaqueta y la segunda camisa poniéndola a un lado sabía que todo el mundo lo miraba de forma extraña tratando también de prestarle atención a lo que se llevaba a cabo aparte. A pesar de esto, no se creía capaz de aguantar con todo el traje encima. Se arrodilló y se colocó los dedos a cada lado de la cabeza presionando un poco las sienes, cerró los ojos y se concentró.

Pasaron a lo mucho dos minutos cuando las alas de Harry desplegaron de forma espectral, y las rosas se elevaron comenzando a brillar junto con el moreno el cual había puesto las manos en un piso inexistente.

No encontraba la razón, pero, no podía caer en el total alfa… tenía un mal presentimiento, a buena hora un pensamiento lo turbaba. Escuchaba un molesto sonido que no sabía de donde venía, pero, comenzaba a ofuscarlo.

Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno… Harry abrió los ojos rápidamente y sacó sus alas realmente alzando el vuelo; un rayo rojo pasó de largo donde había estado anteriormente. Todos inmediatamente tomaron posiciones de combates. Las barreras se rompieron junto con los rayos plateados y las espadas.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Azarel llegando al lado de Harry, el cual estaba enterrándole su espada en el estómago a uno de los demonios que habían irlo a atacarle.

— No… —Le respondió pateando al demonio para que fuera hacía abajo mientras se desintegraba.

— ¿Te lo esperabas?

— No podía caer en el trance ¿Eso responde tu pregunta? —Ironizó dándole con la rodilla a otro demonio, matándole sin compunción.

5

Se alejó del Ángel Negro sin remedio, todo aquello se había convertido en una horrible carnicería. Se sentía cansado, demasiada energía demoníaca de por medio como para estar normal, sentía las gotas de sudor frío bajar por su frente. Acabó con un último demonio, hasta que una presencia lo hizo detenerse en ese mismo instante. Dejó caer la mano que tenía la espada a un lado.

— Hola Harry ¿Me extrañaste? —Preguntó una voz socarrona. Pero, el aludido ni se inmutó—. No es divertido si no me miras o me responder —Le dijo. Cuando lo iba a tocar, el ojiverde salió al vuelo de inmediato—. Niño tonto —Y este también alzó el vuelo—. ¿Qué crees que haces?

— Pregunta estúpida Iant. ¿Qué crees que hago? —Le dijo empuñando la espada sin convicción alguna. El demonio élfico creó una lanza negra y le apuntó justamente a la yugular.

— Maldita sea el día en el que Lórien te dio su inmortalidad. No sabes todos los problemas que tuve a causa de eso.

— Jamás pensé que tuvieran clemencia.

— ¿Clemencia? No seas imbécil.

— ¿Yo? —Preguntó desviando la lanza de Iant y empezando a alejarse, no le dio tiempo de mucho, el rubio lanzó el arma sin soltarla y esta se alargó hasta traspasar el hombro del ojiverde, luego del ataque volvió a su tamaño normal. El híbrido se apretó fuertemente la zona afectada haciendo un gesto de dolor en la cara y comenzó a caer.

El golpe fue seco sintió que algunas se sus costillas se destrozaban por completo, mala idea dejarse caer… lo peor de todo aquello era que no podía morir. Iant con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara bajó tranquilamente desapareció la lanza y se encaminó donde estaba el Isil primero retorciéndose.

— ¿Por qué siempre tienes que salir herido de tal magnitud? Tu terquedad no tiene límites, yo hoy no venía a pelear contigo.

— ¡Púdrete Iant! Sabes que voy a decir que no… —Expresó apretando los dientes tratando de aguantar el dolor.

— Sí…, bueno, lo que sucede es que recientemente hemos descubierto que sólo el rey de la tierra no podrá romper el sello ¿Qué más se necesita? —Preguntó sin rodeo. El ángel sonrió—. No te burles de mí maldito —Le gritó pateándole.

— Es… muy ingenuo de… tu parte… ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo sé? Y en caso¿Qué te lo diría? —Pronunció de forma lastimera levantándose de cuatro patas cuando sintió algo metálico en su boca, ya decía ¿Cuándo venía la sangre? Escupió.

— No puedo con tu terquedad.

— Te la tendrás que calar ni modo.

— Eres demasiado arrogante, principito¿Crees que simplemente porque Celebriän es tu guardián no te pasará nada?

— ¿Celebriän? Lo menos que hace es cumplir ese papel, así que nunca lo considero, supongo que ahora tendrás más problemas que yo.

— Sí, debe estar luchando contra Lucifer. Pobre desdichado, a ti la familia no te dura.

— Él tiene a Azarel así que no me preocupo mucho.

— Tsk, está bien, te tendré que llevar a la fuerza —Fue lo último que dijo antes de lanzarse contra Harry el cual se levantó y se convirtió velozmente en demonio, sus alas reaccionaron lanzando a su atacante lejos de allí. Con la misma sangre que había en el piso, colocó las dos manos en esta y pronunció unas palabras. Sin embargo no fue capaz de darle ya que había desaparecido no sin antes darle una mirada asesina. La tercera en el día según su último conteo. Tosió de forma forzada botando al sangre que tenía acumulada en la traquea para evitar ahogarse.

6

— ¡Harry! —Dijo Lórien con preocupación al verlo llegar en su forma demoníaca, y la vestimenta acorde, un traje ceñido negro cuello de tortuga con unas bandas, gris claro tres en cada brazo acompañado con unas botas negras. Lanzó la vista y vio lo que restaba de su 'vestuario' tirado a no más de un metro de allí—. ¿Qué sucedió?

— Lo mismo que a todo el mundo… ¿Tú estás bien?

— Más o menos, no me tocaron enemigos difíciles.

— ¿Y Draco?

— Igual, hemos procurado estar juntos.

— ¿Desaparecieron?

— Lucifer dio la retirada.

— ¿Están bien? —Preguntó Sirius llegando junto con el ojiazul.

— Harry no lo está…

— Sí lo estoy… terminemos con esto de una vez, hay mucho que hablar.

— No puedes hacer el llamado en tu forma demoníaca.

— ¡Sí puedo!

7

— Es una locura —Dijo de una vez Gabriel al escuchar

— ¡Puedo! Y lo haré…

— Te rechazará y saldrás más herido.

— Estaba a la mitad, las perderé si no lo hago ahora.

— Gabriel tiene razón Harry, te harán daño.

— Déjenlo —Intervino por fin Azarel—. Sí el dice que puede pues que lo intente, lo máximo que puede suceder es que quede inconsciente.

— Igual quedaré inconsciente, otra persona deberá ponerla en sus cabezas.

— Eso es imposible.

— Celebriän lo puede hacer, yo lo cedería. «En realidad no estoy seguro de poder aguantar mucho más…» —Tosió de nuevo y volvió a sangrar. Se limpió los labios—. «Pero, por intentar no se pierde nada» ¿Qué hacemos perdiendo el tiempo¡No sé cuanto aguante conciente¿Hay muchos heridos?

— La mayoría está como Lórien…

— Entonces vamos —Dictaminó Harry, y Celebriän asintió con la cabeza. Miguel suspiró.

— ¡Shielders! —Volvió a invocar. Cuatro ángeles vestidos totalmente de negro volvieron a aparecer—. Postrados a seis metro de Harry, prepárense para cualquier anormalidad y atacar.

— ¿No estamos seguros de nada cierto? —Preguntó Shamiel a Celebriän.

— Dejémoslo ser… Él, aunque no lo parezca, utiliza muy bien su cabeza —Fue lo último que dijo, antes de colocarle las coronas selladas en frente del moreno el cual estaba arrodillado tratando de obtener fuerzas de lugares inexistentes; la herida le dolía como mil demonios. Cerró los ojos y se levantó con una mano en el pecho. Los Shielders, alzaron de nuevo los cuatro pilares. El ojiverde soltó los brazos a los lados relajándolos y respiró profundamente.

— _Tierra de la desesperanza _—Comenzó a recitar mientras subía los brazos en un ángulo de noventa grados—. _Donde Alpha y Omega que se funden…_ —Siguió subiendo dejando solamente dos dedos a la vista de la mano, estos llegaron a la cabeza tocando levemente las sienes y volvieron a descender hasta quedar extendidos al frente los dedos índice y medio de sus dos manos se unieron—. _Oración que rezan palabras sin sonido _—Al decir esto, una luz con mucho ruido (1) lo rodeó, elevándolo. No sabía porque pero, no podía mover ningún músculo, ni siquiera se sentía consciente, solamente estaba allí sin estarlo del todo. Era como haber perdido su voluntad, haber muerto en vida.

Todo su cuerpo se relajó y sus ojos se abrieron con la vista perdida la pupila había desaparecido por completo. Los ropajes empezaron a desaparecer y las coronas se elevaron por debajo de la cabeza del invocador. Perdió todo contacto existente; ya ni siquiera sabía si existía…

— — —

— No podemos permanecer más tiempo unidos… —Se escuchó. Eran dos voces al unísono distorsionadas. Rodeaba la oscuridad esculpida en la nada. De repente una luz cegó toda la nula visibilidad existente de aquel Nihil. Dos rayos salieron disparados hacía polos opuestos. La total oscuridad se fue tornando gris, mientras se resquebrajaba poco a poco formando la línea de la vida. Una silueta femenina iba siendo moldeada por la luz se formaba de aquella nada. Los cabellos luminosos comenzaron a caer sin culminación aparente. Antes de estar completa todo explotó en vacío silencio.

— — —

— Has vuelto a mí, mi preciosa Pandemonium… —Dijo un hombre cubierto por un manto negro—. Rompe las barreras que se han creado entre el balance universal… eso es _Libérate_ —Le exigió retirándose un poco, una banda infinita comenzó a subir y a subir, era de vidrio mezclada con oro que brillaban con luz propia opacando al propio sol… de las franjas de menor tamaño, se comenzó a escribir sin ningún origen, runas; vertiendo en el bajo relieve la misma luminosidad.

Una niña se balanceaba en un columpio hecho del mismo material que aquella banda suspendida en la nada. Su risita era lo único que podía oírse en aquel lugar oscuro y desolado. Atrás, Adelante, y otra vez atrás… sus cabellos dorados se mecían siguiendo la trayectoria que poseía el columpio, y tapando su cuerpo desprovisto de ropajes.

— He vuelto a ti… —Respondió una voz infantil procedente de la niña seguido de la misma risilla—. He vuelto a ti.

Atrás, adelante, atrás, adelante, atrás, Adelante… un salto hacía el vacío.

— He vuelto hacia a ti… —Risita.

— Has vuelto…

Una rosa cayó haciendo ondas de luz en la misma oscuridad. Ésta brillo desatando millones de hebras que comenzaron a formar la misma mujer de luz…

El sonido de la carne siendo perforada por una astilla de hierro fue lo último oídoantes de que todo pasara a ser inexistente.

**TBC…**

**(1): **La terminación oficial sería del inglés **_Noise_** es un filtro que es utilizado en las fotos y son especie de agregados depuntos tornasolados.


	31. Pandemonium

**The call of Angels**

**Capítulo XXXII: **Pandemonium

— No te levantes… —Le advirtió alguien, colocando el brazo suavemente sobre su pecho para evitar que hiciera algún tipo de movimiento.

Parpadeó varías veces ¿Dónde se encontraba? Lo único que podía recordar claramente era la risa de una niña del resto, todo lo demás era desvanecimiento. Hizo un segundo intento por levantarse pero un peso ajeno a su cuerpo no se lo permitía.

— No te muevas —Volvieron a repetir.

Se le hacía vagamente conocida esa voz… ¿Por qué no lo dejaba moverse? Volvió a intentar sin resultado alguno.

— Que no te muevas ¿Qué no me oyes?

— ¿Rafael? —Preguntó Harry quitándole el brazo e incorporándose en la cama sintiéndose un poco desubicado.

— Sí, soy yo… ¿Por qué nunca me haces caso?

— Perdón, no me regañes. ¿Qué sucedió?

— Que no sucedió. Pregunta mejor eso.

— ¿Me podrías contar?

— En algún momento te desvaneciste por completo. Pero…

— ¿En resumen? —Dijo pensándoselo mejor—. ¿Qué sucedió con la coronación?

— Por poco y las coronas se auto destruyen, sin embargo, tienes buena estrella y al final todo salió bien.

— ¿Sabes?

— ¿Qué?

— Es que… escuchaba a una niña riéndose.

— ¿Una niña riéndose?

— Sí, era una risilla infantil… pero, no sé… ¿Cuánto llevo inconsciente?

— Algunas horas, no mucho. Por suerte no fue tan grave la herida que tenías en tu hombro, aunque debiste tener más cuidado, romperte esas costillas no fue nada responsable.

— Perdí el balance… no podía hacer nada más.

— ¿Por qué siempre tienes que terminar en la enfermería? No me parece justo.

— Eso no es lo importante, me recupero rápido. Ahora podremos descansar un poco.

— ¿Quieres hablar con alguien?

— No…

— ¿Quieres salir de aquí?

— ¡Claro!

— Bueno, entonces duérmete y recupera tus fuerzas totalmente.

— Eso fue cruel…

— No soy cruel, no dije que te iba a sacar de aquí —Harry alzó una ceja incrédulo—. Bueno, vuélvete a echar.

— No me echo, no soy un perro.

— Hay… deja de remilgar y vuelve a dormir.

— Ya he dormido lo suficiente. Quiero salir de aquí, ya estoy bien.

— No me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión. Quedé intrigado con eso de la risa de una niña.

— Créeme más intrigado estoy yo. ¿Estás seguro que no había una niña?

— Harry, soy un ángel, no puedo sufrir de un síndrome que los humanos denominaron "Locura".

— ¿Estás tratando de decir que estoy loco?

— No. Estoy tratando de decir que estabas en un estado prácticamente de coma y tu inconsciente pudo haberte jugado una mala pasada.

— Es lo mismo.

— ¿Cómo haces para despertarte tan rápido?

— Secreto de profesión.

— Jaja. Muy gracioso. Ahora, duérmete —Le obligó acostándolo y arropándolo—. No me obligues a hechizarte.

— Pero, ya no tengo sueño —La mano de Rafael iba a parar a la frente del ojiverde pero este se la detuvo—. ¿Tenías pensado dejarme inconsciente?

— Es más fácil así la recuperación.

— Yo me duermo, está bien, tu ganas —Se resignó acomodándose. Cerró los ojos, en cierta forma tenía miedo de dormir.

— Descansa ya —Finiquitó el médico de las cortes celestiales cerrando los doseles que rodeaban la cara.

1

— ¡Harry! —Saludó Hermione abrazándolo con fuerza comenzando a llorar—. ¿Por qué siempre haces lo mismo? Eres un idiota.

— ¿Siempre tiene que haber un idiota, no? —Le dijo separándola de su abrazo.

— ¡No digas eso! —Le reprendió Lórien. Harry simplemente respondió con un gesto de desdén y empezó a alejarse de allí—. ¿Oye a donde vas?

— A la biblioteca.

— _¡Acabas de salir de la enfermería!_ —Le habló en Quenya como siempre que lo regañaba. –Hermione la vio extrañada.

— ¿Y?

— Grrr… _¡Harry!_

— Lórien no me voy a morir, ¿Te lo tengo que recordar constantemente? —Dijo reanudando el paso. El rey de los elfos se echó furibundo a caminar tras el moreno.

— _Por los Valars, Harry, crece de una vez y trata de ubicarte en tu puesto _—El ojiverde se volteó con una mírada gélida.

— _¿Cuál puesto Lórien? ¿Él Hermano de un Rey? ¿El general de brigada del Bene ha Elohim? No me hagas reír… Soy simplemente Harry, nadie entiende eso, yo no me rijo por ese tipo de cosas, soy YO, espero que te quede claro… por lo tanto, no me importa mi puesto _—Y desapareció de allí a pesar que Gabriel le había prohibido terminantemente hacerlo, ya que podría crear un des balance en las barreras que allí existían.

— ¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó la prefecta mirando la mirada de incredulidad del elfo.

— No lo puedo creer.

— Se te nota en la cara. Lamento no seguir la línea, pero, no entendí que dijeron.

— ¿Harry siempre ha sido así?

— No… para nada, ese no es Harry Potter, sino algo que se le parece mucho —Suspiró—. El Harry que yo conocí hace siete años fue alguien que se preocupaba por los demás y más importante aún era que siempre tenía una sonrisa que regalarte, o algún comentario para levantarte el ánimo. Pero, supongo que el cobro por su cerebro fue su ingenuidad.

— Cuando te digo que no ha perdido ni un ápice de su ingenuidad, es que se convirtió en un frívolo que cree que puede cambiar el mundo por su propia mano.

2

Pasaban las hojas pero no encontraba respuestas. Sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo pero no lo podía evitar seguir buscando… ¿Tendría que irse directamente a los archivos que solamente conocían… tres personas cuando mucho? Era algo peligroso… cerró el libro y salió de allí, lo que no había encontrado en cinco horas no lo iba a encontrar en el resto del período que tenía pensado pasar; ya buscaría otra cosa menos productiva en que perder el tiempo.

A las afueras del castillo todo estaba cubierto por nieve. El moreno miró con hastío la nieve, no era que tuviese nada contra ella pero, ¿Cuántos inviernos iba a tener antes de poder pasar a…? ¿A dónde? Odiaba caer en esos parlamentos sin solución. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y con los ojos cerrados empezó a caminar. Ya Lórien y Draco fueron coronados, al igual que en todos los mundos en donde los reyes cayeron y por suerte sus herederos vivieron, ya portaban su corona. Suspiró. Ahora cargaban con una responsabilidad que probablemente no les hubiera tocado nunca.

Llegó a los límites del bosque y se detuvo, introdujo las manos en los bolsillos, sonrió, la vida en cierta forma era irónica, ahora que era estadísticamente imposible que algo le pasara, no tenía ganas de entrar allí. Comenzó a sentir una ligera molesta en el cuello, era como si alguien lo estuviera observando, sin embargo el no podía distinguir de donde provenía la mirada.

Volteó por aquello de la inercia pero, como supuso nada estaba allí, así que sin pensárselo mucho más se echó a correr todo lo que sus pies le dieran; él ya se había sentido así… ahora recordaba aquella vez que Lucifer lo atrapó, cuando menos no era su cumpleaños. No llegó muy lejos cuando la oscuridad lo abrazó vedando todas las posibles salidas. Con la respiración alterada se puso en posición defensiva y comenzó a mirar a todos lados. A penas advirtió que una presencia ajena a las normales vibraciones a las que se sometía diariamente, apareció sus alas salieron protegiéndole.

— Tenía entendido que solos los dioses eran protegidos por un ángel —Dijo una voz salida de la nada, era una voz grave, y una horrible resonancia hería sus oídos.

— ¡¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? ¡Muéstrate!

— No creo que puedas soportar mi presencia… —Siguió apacible la voz. Las plumas de Harry se agitaron alzándolo por unos cuantos momentos en señal de alerta.

— ¡Yo juzgaré!

— ¿Juzgará alguien que cayó en tan estúpida trampa? —Preguntó de manera cruel.

— Puedo deducir que eres un demonio —Fue lo único que agregó tanteando en la oscuridad, caminó un poco más y sintió una sustancia viscosa y muchos zumbidos aleatorios alrededor. De repente, un olor a cañería insoportable fue lo único que captaban sus orificios nasales. Cerró la mano y en ella estaba un líquido pegajoso, que hizo que le subiera un escalofrío por toda la columna, se estremeció. Se llevó la mano a la nariz y prefirió no haberlo hecho, comenzó a toser, teniendo arcadas sin poder vomitar. Cayó sentado en el piso jadeando. Justo en ese momento sus ojos se adaptaron completamente a la oscuridad y lo que vio lo hizo caer totalmente al piso, era como una cara de mosca con un cuerpo de larva gomoso negro y con muchas moscas alrededor, necesitaba o salir de allí o comenzaría a vomitar para simplificar las cosas.

Sintió que el aire se purificaba y se atrevió a medio abrir los ojos, vio que estaba otra vez en la realidad en la que él vivía, volteó la cara y a no más de diez metro estaba un hombre de cabellos negros largos, muy pálido, de ojos negros y bastante alto y delgado. Odiaba estar en desventaja.

— Escucha niño, no vengo aquí a pelear, ni mucho menos, solamente te quitaré cinco minutos de tu preciado tiempo.

— ¿Quién demonios eres? —Dijo sentándose sobre sus rodillas y alzando todas sus barreras. Sus alas volvieron a aparecer amenazantes.

— Pues, tu mismo lo dijiste soy un demonio. Mi nombre es Belcebú. He tenido aproximadamente dos minutos para matarte y no lo he hecho ¿No te parece un poco exagerado?

— No, no me parece, y no te acerques.

— ¿Has oído hablar de mí, no? Ahórrame algo de trabajo.

— Sí, por supuesto que he oído. ¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó de manera hosca, estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

— Ya te lo dije cinco minutos de tu tiempo, te tengo una propuesta muy interesante.

— ¿Por qué me tienes que hacer una propuesta? Habla con Celebriän si tienes algo que decir a tu favor.

— ¿Crees que iría a hablar con Celebriän? No me dejaría ni decir una palabra antes que intentara eliminarme.

— ¿Y estás contando con que yo lo haga? ¿Estás loco?

— No estoy loco. Celebriän podría matarme sin esfuerzo, tú también, pero, te costaría un poco más. Aparte que eres algo estúpido.

— ¡Hey!

— Esa fue la impresión que me diste, aunque debo decir que eres bueno sintiendo los llamados.

— Eso ya me lo dijeron —Masculló de forma amarga.

— Sí, supongo. Bueno, como no tenemos nuestro tiempo iré al grano.

— Largo de aquí, no tengo pensado oírte…

— Eres tan infantil.

— ¡No soy infantil! —Le gritó alzándose y quedando suspendido en el aire, en su cara se podía ver un gesto de enfado parecido al de un niño.

— Vez, si lo eres, suficiente. No me voy a poner a discutir eso contigo, así que. He venido, porque algunos demonios y yo queremos hacer una Alianza.

— ¿Una alianza? ¿Me dejas reírme? Tal vez tenga cara de estúpido, pero, enserio, no lo soy.

— Como sea. Te sorprendería saber la cantidad de demonios que están en contra de abrir las puertas del Pandemonium. Pero, nosotros solos lo único que haríamos sería el ridículo. Son órdenes superiores, de las más altas que se nos puedan dar pero, seamos claros, es una locura, el cielo es cielo y el infierno es el infierno, no tenemos porque mezclarlos. Aún para los demonios nos rige una Ethannia, y romperla, sea Dios, sea Satanás será el caos. Como todos los seres vivos nosotros sólo queremos sobrevivir.

— ¿Pretendes que me crea todo eso?

— Deberías, sin nosotros están perdidos. Es decir, el único que no tiene un moral demasiado buena es Gabriel, y tú… ¿Crees que con eso podrán ganar? Satanás, al contrario de Dios puede meter la mano en el desenvolvimiento de las cosas.

— ¿Qué me estás tratando de decir?

— Que Dios, existe, y aún vive, pero, no esperes mucho de él…

— ¿Qué clase de estupidez es ésta?

— No es ninguna estupidez, híbrido, entiéndelo, se está jugando el todo, si algo sucede se volvería a la nada, y no hablo de que este planeta no existiría ¡Nada lo haría! ¿Entiendes cuando se dice que quieren unir el infierno y el cielo? ¡Sería desastroso!

— ¿Y que quieres que haga? Estoy hasta el cuello… ¡Solamente tengo 17 años! Ustedes tienen todos los milenios que se puedan imaginar.

— ¿Y te escudas en tus diecisietes? La edad no es más que vueltas… ¿Qué importa?

— ¿Qué me vas a decir ahora? ¿Qué los niños en áfrica están pasando hambre y que no me debería quejar tanto?

— Ok. Haré como si no escuché eso. No confundas, soy un demonio, para, mí mejor que millones de niños se estén muriendo en África.

— No esperes que te diga que eso fue cruel.

— Genial. Bien, supongo que hemos tardado bastante no valla a ser que tengas problemas —Traspasó todas las barreras sin siquiera pestañear—. Seguiremos esta conversación más tarde, procura estar con vida hasta entonces —Lo besó cerca de los labios pasmándolo más de lo que ya estaba—. Ahora entiendo la mayoría de las cosas —Sin dar más explicaciones desapareció.

Cuando el moreno logró salir del shock en el que había entrado se echó hacia atrás, y se comenzó a jalar los cabellos ¿¡Qué era esa obsesión rara que todo el mundo tenía con su persona? Se sentó en forma india y apoyó su mejilla en la palma, cerró los ojos y empezó a contar.

3

Ya iba por los 20.000.000, la noche había caído y todo se veía solitario. Estaba en el techo de la torre de astronomía. Eso era lo que siempre hacía cuando no quería que nadie se le atravesara por el medio.

— ¿Harry? —Escuchó que alguien lo llamaba e interrumpiendo su cuenta que iba por el 20.012.999, volteó. Se sorprendió al ver a Gabriel allí con un vestido, porque eso era lo que tenía puesto un vestido.

— ¿Gabriel?

— ¿Qué sucedió? Este es el último lugar donde esperaba encontrarte.

— Lo mismo, digo. Este era el último lugar en el que pensaba encontrarme con alguien.

— ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

— ¡Nada! —Dijo levantándose sintiéndose muy mal por dentro, ni siquiera sabía porque se sentía tan denso.

— Harry —El peliblanco lo sostuvo por los hombros antes que pudiera escapar y lo hizo mirarle a los ojos.

— Hay varios demonios que quieren hacer una alianza con nosotros —Dijo escondiendo su cara en el pecho de su mentor—. Dime Gabriel ¿Qué tengo yo que atraigo a la gente? Es algo obsceno, todo el mundo parece desearme, o dejarme sin energía; cualquiera de las dos opciones son perfectamente aplicables —Susurró con voz quebrada. El mayor sintió una opresión muy fuerte en el pecho al sentir algo cálido mojando su ropa y restando en su piel… eran las lágrimas de Harry. En todo el tiempo que lo llevaba conociendo jamás lo había visto llorar, ni porque doliera, ni siquiera porque se estuviera muriendo. Pero, allí estaba gimiendo en silencio—. ¿Qué es lo que tiene todo el mundo conmigo? Yo ni siquiera pedí vivir —Gimoteó, aferrándose a las ropas sin despegar la cara del pecho. Sentía vergüenza de estar llorando frente a él. Ya no podía contenerse. Sintió que unos brazos lo rodeaban.

— No debes avergonzarte por mostrar tus sentimientos —El ojiverde se medio separó con los ojos al máximo abierto, aún las lágrimas bajando sin cesar—. Lloraran no es una vergüenza, tal vez por eso siempre te sientes tan mal… Sonreír o llorar no es signo de debilidad. Solamente que hay que saber el lugar y el momento adecuado para hacerlo —Harry cayó de rodillas en el techo con la mirada perdida disparada hacia el cielo, sus alas salieron de forma traslucida; dos lágrimas solitarias recorrieron sus mejillas. Sus ojos estaban hinchados. Gabriel iba a hacer un movimiento cuando algo lo detuvo.

Sin desearlo totalmente Harry se levantó, sus ropajes normales cambiaron, fueron cambiados por sus ropajes angelicales, pese a todo seguía estando igual por dentro. Un rayo de energía fue a dar justo donde estaban los dos, una barrera no creada por el moreno lo rodeó era un material transparente que tenía muchos escritos verdes rodeándolo, otro rayo destruyó lo que atentaba contra la vida del híbrido. El escudo se disolvió y Gabriel agarró al joven. El conocía esa energía…

— Misery —Expresó para él.

— Gabriel, tanto tiempo sin verte ¿Cuánto? ¿Quince siglos? —Preguntó un hombre deteniéndose cuatro metros lejos de ellos dos. El arcángel levantó a Harry en brazos.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —Demandó molesto. El ojiverde hizo un gesto de dolor y apretó los dedos.

— Ara… ¿Qué no es obvio? Ya que todos fallaron. Y teniendo yo altas probabilidades de también fallar, vengo a llevarme la cosa que tienes en tus brazos.

— Primero no es una cosa, y segundo ¿Qué te hace pensar que te dejaré que te la lleves?

— Pasemos esta parte de negociaciones inservibles —Dijo mientras abría los brazos, siete bolitas de luz roja lo rodearon, volvió a juntar sus manos hasta crear una pequeña cavidad—. Pride —Convocó y un rayo salió disparado hacia ellos. El peliblanco lo esquivó alzando el vuelo.

— Tsk, tsk… nunca he tenido nada contra ti ¿sabes? Es más, eres el único arcángel que tolero, todos los demás me caen como una patada en el estómago… bueno, en dado caso que tuviera uno por supuesto —El pelinegro se incorporó en los brazos de su protector y miró a su atacante, tenía el cabello azul disparado hacía todos los lugares, sus ojos eran totalmente blanco carente de iris o pupila—. ¿Cómo pueden ir tras de ti si ni siquiera sabes respirar?

— Harry no lo oigas. No oigas nada de lo que te diga. Aún eres muy voluble a ellos.

— Por tu condición humana —Terminó la frase—. ¿Nadie te lo ha dicho? Aún eres demasiado… humano. Por ellos, sigues sujeto a sus leyes, hasta que te desprendas completamente de tu antiguo yo —El híbrido miró a Gabriel.

— No lo oigas, nada de lo que digas es verdad. Se llama Misery, esa es su especialidad, humillar a la gente.

— Hay, pobre niño ingenuo… ¿Qué no vas a defenderte?

— ¿Defenderme de que? Siempre he estado consciente de mi condición… yo no he querido dejar de ser un humano.

— Ummm, no eres tan idiota como pensaba —Dijo acercándose más ellos—. ¿Entonces? ¿Seguimos luchando? Sabes, no te lo tomes como nada personal, pero, es hora de hacer un cambio.

— Un cambio que nos llevará a la destrucción —Susurró el moreno sin ganas de nada. Gabriel no pudo prever a tiempo el movimiento de Misery, y Harry salió disparado se sus brazos, estaba demasiado débil. No sólo de energía, sino de mente y espíritu, un rayo azul se dirigía hacía él, con rapidez. Una sonrisa triunfante antes de tiempo. Las alas del ojiverde reaccionaron y se desprendieron totalmente del cuerpo.

Un hombre muy parecido a Harry lo cargaba, tendría como diez años más, estaba vestido totalmente de negro, y poseía dos pulseras plateadas en la mano, sus ojos eran igual a los de Misery.

— Tsk… pensé que solamente los Dioses eran custodiados de esa manera.

— ¿Qué demonios es esto? —Dijo Gabriel aproximándose. La mirada de aquel ser aunque vacía hacía transmitir muy bien lo que sentía, acércate y posiblemente no lo cuentas. El moreno suspiró cansado, una y otra vez… siempre iba en un ciclo terminando en el mismo lugar.

— Ummm, aquí está lo que pasa cuando Dios y el Demonio se empeñan demasiado en una sola cosa… por lo que veo se enamoraron… ¿Hace cuanto que no pasaba eso? ¿Desde _Jeanne d'Arc? _—Expuso con cizaña el peliazul—. Sabes niño, hasta puedo decir que te compadezco. Lo único que puedes hacer es sufrir y sufrir hasta cuando ¿el final de los tiempos?

— Suéltame por favor —Le rogó al extraño que lo cargaba. Éste lo miró y obedeció luego de pensárselo un momento. Se volvió a unir con él, Harry cerró los ojos un momento, aspiró y luego exhaló volviendo a la normalidad—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

— ¡Harry no te acerques! —Le advirtió el ojiblanco.

— ¿Qué no lo sabes? Valla, Dios parece que encontró a su igual… Él tiene a doce esencias que lo protegen ¿de qué? Ni me preguntes. Como ya tu inteligente mente habrá deducido, sí, los siete arcángeles, sus tres hijos y dos personas más que se desintegraron.

— ¡Cállate! —Le gritó el arcángel amenazante, no esperó mucho más y lo atacó.

— Te prohíben saber la verdad. Son revelaciones veladas —Se burló mientras que esquivaba los ataques y a la misma vez respondida- Se paró de una mano en la nada, y con gesto de burla, prosiguió—. De vez en cuando, nacen errores, como tú o como Gabriel.

— ¡Harry! ¡No lo escuches! ¡Sal de aquí!

— Gaby, Gaby… ¿Por qué no lo dejas que escuche?

— ¡Eso no tiene importancia! —Aplaudió una vez y muchos rayos blancos lo rodearon. Su pupila apareció soltando rayas negras a sus blancas obres.

— Pero yo creo que Harry quiere saber ¿o no? —Preguntó volviendo la mirada hacía donde estaba el aludido el cual se abrazaba a si mismo—. Dios y Satanás, son lo mismo, a lo mejor no lo hayas visto, pero, en tiempos inmemoriales, dos potencias intolerantes tuvieron que separarse pese a ser lo mismo…

— Misery o te callas o te juro que esta no la cuentas…

— Hay que miedo tus amenazas —Dijo omitiéndolo y acercándose más a Harry, más no lo llegó a tocar—. Al no poderse sostener el balance —Prosiguió.

— La risa de una niña —Murmuró con una mano cubriendo los labios.

— Pandemonium… —Le respondió luego de escuchar lo que dijo. Gabriel terminó el conjuró y lo lanzó contra ellos—. Leniency… _Au Revôir, mon cher_.

— ¿Pandemonium? —Preguntó—. ¿Qué demonios? ¡No entiendo nada!

— Harry —Dijo agarrándolo como anteriormente había hecho—. ¡No creas nada! ¿Me entiendes? El lo único que hace es confundir a la gente.

— ¡No me toques! —Dijo lanzándolo lejos con una onda de energía, empezó a llorar como un niño pequeño. Otra vez la misma persona surgió de su espalda, y se sentó al frente sobre sus propias piernas, una posición muy usada por los japoneses.

— _Harry, óyeme… _—Escuchó que alguien lo llamaba dentro de su mente. Alzó su cabeza rápidamente preparado para atacar al primero que se le acercara, pero, simplemente se vio a si mismo con diez años más.

— ¿Quién demonios eres? ¡Te lo advierto! ¡No te acerques más! —Le gritó fuera de si. Gabriel estaba recostado en una pared.

— _Yo soy tú, figuradamente. Mi nombre es Leniency. _

— ¿Compasión? —Preguntó sin entender.

— _Cada Dios, tiene un protector, un doble suyo que prevee todo sus movimientos. Soy tus alas. _

— ¿Por qué esperaste hasta ahora para aparecer?

— _No he esperado hasta ahora para aparecer, cada vez que alguien te hace daño estoy contigo. Sin embargo estoy limitado, y ya no me podrás escuchar más. No podemos establecer una relación. Yo me limito a ser un distintivo, que nada te pase y ya. Pero, se hizo una excepción porque vas a llegar al colapso. _

— Solamente quiero estar solo.

— _¿Para pensar?_ _No le des vueltas a lo que dijo ese ser, todas las respuestas llegan con su tiempo. _

— ¿Es verdad que todos los Dioses…?

— _Eso no te lo puedo responder yo_ —Dijo desapareciendo.

— "Nunca nadie ha sido capaz de responderme nada" —Dijo descendiendo. Era capaz de desmayarse adrede para no tener que seguir andando. Sacó fuerzas de donde no las tenía y se tele transportó a su cuarto.

4

— ¡Gabriel! ¿Qué demonios sucedió? ¿Por qué tienes una herida en el brazo? —Preguntó Miguel sentándolo en la cama y mirando que no fuera nada grave.

— Apareció Misery. Quería llevar a Harry. No sé que es lo que le habrían dicho, pero, sus barreras mentales apenas si existen, y él vino a empeorar las cosas, por un instante más y no sé que hubiera pasado… ¿Por qué se tiene que repetir la historia?

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó sin entender mucho.

— ¿Aún están los archivos de Jeanne d'Arc?

— Si, todavía existen. ¿Por qué?

— Pensé que había sido el único al que se le había pasado aquello por la mente —Murmuró lanzándose hacia atrás cubriéndose los ojos con el brazo.

— ¿Gabriel? ¿Te estás volviendo loco?

— No me estoy volviendo loco Miguel, no me preguntes nada… no quiero que esta pesadilla pase a un plano real.

— Entonces, es algo tarde… durmamos de una vez —Dijo con comprensión apagando la luz y volviendo a la cama.

5

Esa noche los sueños de Harry estuvieron plagados de las más horribles pesadillas, acerca de una pequeña niña rubia, que era asesinada hasta que lo único que quedó tangible fue su cara. A las tres de la mañana no soportó más y se levantó saliendo del agobiante cuarto. Salió a la pequeña sala, y se sentó en la mesa juntando las manos en forma de plegaria y llevando su frente a descansar allí. Su mente era un caos tratando de acomodar tanta información. Lo único que pedía era un descanso. O que, cuando menos, respondieran algunas de sus dudas.

La mañana lo sorprendió con los ojos aún abiertos, era como el cuarto día que no dormía, todo había estado en total paz calma, parecía que lo hicieran apropósito, ellos habían dimitido, pero, sus pesadillas no. El cansancio se denotaba en todo su cuerpo. Miró el reloj y decía siete y media, si no se daba prisa, no llegaría a clases, no quería recibir ningún regaño de Snape hoy. Tenía que ser pociones a la primera hora. Se arregló todo lo rápido que le dieron sus brazos y salió sin siquiera desayunar.

Llegó con el tiempo justo, trató de pasar por desapercibido y se sentó en el tercer puesto de la fila que estaba pegada a al ventana. Esas noches no solamente no había dormido, sino que se había puesto a adelantar una montaña de informes que tenía pendiente en las filas como _Brigadier General_.

— Hoy, vamos a ver una poción regenerativa de energía muy peligrosa, si se administra una sola gota de más, el que la ingiera sufrirá un éxtasis mientras se ahoga para luego morir. ¿Alguien sabe como se llama esta poción? —Preguntó Severus, Hermione levantó la mano, pero, fue como siempre ignorada, Draco no había ido hoy a clases debido a un fuerte catarro y estaba ahora en la enfermería, y Harry, bueno, el estaba más pendiente en no quedarse dormido que prestarle atención a la clase y Lórien se había negado a seguir viendo pociones con el ogro que tenían por profesor—. ¿Nadie? Bueno, no esperaba que nadie me respondiera —Dio un golpe con la varita en el pizarrón y se empezó a escribir sólo—. Tienen que hacer la poción en esta clase, tienen hasta que suene el timbre…

Otra vez, aquella niñita que reía en un columpio y luego saltaba hacía el vacío, escuchaba en la negra nada, la carne siendo traspasada por metal, todo se iluminaba, y la niña era despellejada… Sintió un libro que caía pesadamente a su lado. Lo que hizo sobresaltarle e inmediatamente se incorporó sintiéndose desubicado.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —Se preguntó tratando de ubicarse.

— Potter… —Siseó con furia el pocionista—. Puedo saber ¿Cómo es que tiene la audacia de dormirse en mi clase? ¡Cien puntos menos para Gryffindor! Y queda castigado por toda la semana ¿Me oyó?

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó con una mano en la cabeza y volteando a mirarlo—. ¿Profesor Snape?

— No Potter, el hada de los dientes.

— Hay no… no me diga que me quedé dormido…

— Ahhh, que bueno que ahora se da cuenta

— Yo… lo siento… es que —Suspiró—. "Eso me pasa…"

— ¿Qué excusa me trae ahora? Y espero que sea buena.

— Ninguna —Dijo con la mirada baja.

— Grrr. Potter, lárguese de mi clase antes que tengamos más problemas ¿Quiere?

— No sé que más problemas puedo tener —Expresó con molestia mientras salía de allí.

Tiró el bulto en el piso y se dejó caer en un banco, suspiró y cerró los ojos, no importa a que hora o en que lugar durmiera siempre tenía la misma pesadilla.

6

Marzo estaba arribando llevándose toda la nieve que había en el castillo, las flores comenzaban a crecer, para darle paso a la primavera. Harry estaba sentado en las afueras del castillo mirando el lago yéndose con su imaginación en donde la lógica no podía llegar, se mordía el dedo meñique ausente. Había logrado 'superar' de momentos su problema de insomnio con la poción, Mortis Vitae. No era recomendable usarla del modo que él lo hacía, pero, ¿Era las mismas indicaciones para los humanos que para él? Misery había dicho que él aún era humano.

Detuvo la boca por un momento y cambió de posición ¿Por qué no había terminado de hablar si tuvo tiempo? Ya había buscado en todos los libros muggles la historia de Jeanne d'Arc, pero, no era que tuviera mucha relación. Aunque era capaz que el también terminara como ella, solo, con una única esperanza recayendo sobre Dios, y tachado de traidor y hereje.

Suspiró. ¿Cuántos besos había dejado de dar? Eso era algo extraño, se la pasaba suspirando cada dos por tres, al igual que su concentración se había ido al caño. Cerró los ojos. Alguien se le sentó al lado, pero, ni siquiera se molestó en voltear o empezar a armar escándalo porque alguien estaba a menos de dos metro de su persona. Se estaba cansando de la misma estupidez todo los sacrosantos días de su vida. Empezó a golpear los dedos contra su piel, rítmicamente. Su actitud dejaba mucho que desear, hasta a él mismo le empezaba a chocar, pero, no podía hacer nada más, sus poderes se descontrolaban con mucha más facilidad, ya que por su sangre corría, un catalizador muy poderoso que era utilizado en la poción que tomaba para poder dormir.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas sobrevivir así? —Preguntó Celebriän, el moreno sin esperárselo abrió los ojos y lo miró con sorpresa—. Tú debilidad me está afectando a mí ¿Lo sabías?

— Ah… pensé que Gabriel te había ido con el chisme.

— Harry, es Misery… ¿sabes a cuantos ángeles de bajo rango, humanos, elfos y criaturas varias ha arrastrado al infierno?

— Estaba hablando de algo importante —Cortó sin darle tiempo a explicaciones.

— ¿Cómo sabes que era algo importante? —El silencio de Harry hizo que Celebriän se levantara—. ¿Has estado teniendo pesadillas?

— ¿Por qué la pregunta?

— De noche tu corazón sufre de taquicardias erráticas y tu magia se descontrola por unos segundos, entre otras cosas. Y luego de algunos días, parece que estuvieras muerto por algunas horas…

— ¿Y que importa?

— ¿Cómo que, que importa? Realmente no has dormido nada, y supongo que tampoco has comido como se debe… se trata de tu salud Harry, eres inmortal, no indestructible. Ten un poco de amor y respeto hacia ti mismo…

— Si no lo hago es porque no puedo, no soy masoquista ¿Sabes?

— ¿No habíamos quedado en que existía la palabra 'ayuda'?

— Yo solamente quiero morir, si es que eso se me tiene permitido.

— Cada día que pasa me sorprendes más.

— No deberías… puedes preguntarle a Nightmare. Él dice que es mi castigo… yo digo, que es mi Karma, podemos decir que es lo mismo. Ya que por primera vez como en un periodo de quince días tengo tu atención te tengo que decir algo.

— ¿Adivino? ¿Encontraste la forma de suicidarte?

— No. Belcebú y otros demonios no están de acuerdo con el desmadre que tiene pensado hacer Satanás, y están proponiendo una alianza, tengo pensado hacer solamente de mediador, no me metan más de allí.

— ¿Hablaste con él?

— El habló conmigo, no sé si se entienda la diferencia pero, eso también carece de importancia. Omite todos los regaños, ya se te adelantaron.

— No quiero sonar como algo parecido a un papá. Pero, con esa actitud no llegarás a ningún lado.

— ¿Y que quieres que haga? —Le preguntó volteándose verle, otra vez estaba llorando, maldita fuera su debilidad en esos momentos que había aumentado, con la incertidumbre. Salió corriendo, tenía que huir de allí ¿Pero a donde iría? Si no terminaba con Celebriän terminaría con Satanás, ninguna de las ideas le parecía atractiva. Se detuvo a regular su respiración.

_Oh nuit, oh laisses encore à la terre _

Escuchó una voz que cantaba, no estaba tan lejos, o eso creía él…, sonaba como las voces del coro del Bene ha Elohim. Pero, eso era netamente imposible, cuando menos aquí. Empezó a caminar siguiendo la voz.

_  
Le calme enchantement de ton mystère  
L'ombre qui t'escorte est si douce_

Era Uriel la que estaba cantando… jamás se imaginó que sería ella… las hadas la rodeaban bailando, no entendía mucho de lo que decía, sin embargo, tenía un tono bastante melancólico, demasiado para su estado de ánimo.

_  
Est-il une beauté aussi belle que le rêve  
Est-il de vérité plus douce que l'espérance _

Cuando terminó, se volteó y le sonrió cálidamente al moreno.

— Hola Harry.

— Hola Uriel…

— ¿Huyendo?

— ¿Leyendo mi mente?

— Es la única forma de no hacer un monólogo contigo… sabes que él no quiere un mal.

— No empieces. ¿Por qué cantabas?

— ¿Se necesita algún motivo para cantar?

— Supongo que no.

— Sabes… el último verso de la canción dice: _Es una belleza tan hermosa, como soñar; ésta es la verdad, nada es más dulce que la esperanza._

— Hay un filósofo que decía que "La esperaza es el peor de todos los males ya que prolonga el sufrimiento hasta su límite".

— ¿Y que dice Harry Potter acerca de eso?

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Tú piensas que tiene razón o que no la tiene?

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

— Claro.

— ¿Qué sabes de Pandemonium?

— Lo que dicen los libros… no soy tan antigua. Pero, se dice que fue la balanza entre Dios y Satán… las divinas escrituras las describes como…

— Una niña rubia que ríe en la oscuridad —Dijo suavemente.

— Exacto. Un día inexplicablemente, solamente quedó su cabeza dividiendo el cielo del infierno. El libro de la vida dice que es su hija, de ella comenzó la línea la vida. Ella era la única cosa corpórea que estaba en la nada. A pesar de sus grandes diferencias, Dios y Satanás, la amaron con todo lo que tenían… fue su síntesis. Eso es trinidad. El misterio de las tres fuerzas. Y luego las páginas desaparecen. ¿Sabes?

— ¿Qué?

— Hay una leyenda muy antigua que creo que yo solamente conozco que dice que, Pandemonium, ella no se llamaba así, creo que la traducción era algo así como Freya… no sé puedo estar equivocada, odio traducir ese idioma. Bueno, Ella ha ido reencarnando sin que los mismísimos primigenios lo supieran, y siempre sucede lo mismo…

— ¿Qué lo mismo?

— Ellos que son perfectos, empiezan a sentir una peregrina e inherente debilidad por su reencarnación, tanto que terminan deseando su muerte. Por supuesto que es una leyenda… es imposible que Pandemonium reencarne porque ella aún está viva —Se llevó un dedo al mentón y con gesto pensativo dijo—. Bueno, cuando menos su cabeza aún lo está —El ojiverde la miró pensativo, como si aún le quedaran algunas dudas por resolver—. Supongo que por eso dicen que quien tenga Pandemonium ganará el Todo.

— ¿Entonces porque se necesitan cuatro personas para abrir las puertas del Pandemonium?

— No lo sé, pero, 'las puertas' no puede ser lo mismo que estar dentro de Pandemonium mismo…. Soy una sabelotodo de libros Harry, no en la práctica.

— Dudo que alguien me valla a contestar esto… eso si estoy seguro.

— Escucha… hay un libro que le llaman _Divino Pastor_, no le digas a Jofiel que yo he leído eso… se supone que toda esta información esta prohibida en cualquiera de sus versiones, no contesta el génesis, pero, a ellos no le gusta indagar.

— Tranquila, los dos nos estamos ganando un buen regaño por estar hablando de eso…

— En fin. Dice textualmente: _Llegados a la absoluta oscuridad, donde puebla la calma y se controla el caos, tres líneas se tejen infinitamente sin llegar a cerrarse de forma total, una voz que aturde y vela, saldrá entre la luz del origen de la vida preguntando y matando._

— Ah que bello párrafo —Anunció con ironía.

— Pero no tiene sentido. ¿Puedes escuchar mis teorías? —Preguntó con ruego. Harry señaló un puesto a su lado. Uriel se sentó, el ojiverde se volteó y cruzó las piernas en forma india. La arcángel retomó el habla tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos, por fin alguien la iba a escuchar, no es que fuera la mejor opción alguien que estaba más confundido que tu persona, pero, de todas maneras tal vez entre ellos dos podrían llegar a algo—. No es posible que te diga que primero haya una absoluta oscuridad y que luego hayas líneas de luz.

— Puede ser que mientras camines veas las líneas de luz. O la luz se empiece a formar cuando alguien irrumpe al lugar. Sabes como si tuviera sensores.

— ¿Sensores Muggles, no?

— Mal ejemplo…

— Había pensado en eso que cuando se irrumpe el lugar empieza a aparecer o a crearse, de manera figurativa claro, pero, en el libro es como si faltaran páginas… si lo pudieras leer tal vez me entenderías un poco mejor.

— Vamos Uriel, tú y yo no podemos organizar una revolución… ¿No habla de cómo es la voz? Es decir ¿aparte de aturdidora?

— Pues, no. Cuando llega a preguntando y matando, pasa a otra página, que te dice una teoría para cerrar las puertas sin matar a los elegidos. Sin embargo, yo recomiendo, no abrirla… —El moreno, por unos milisegundos; hizo un estibo de sonrisa. El arcángel de ojos dorados miró al cielo, cerró los ojos y dejó que los rayos de sol, bañaran su cuerpo—. Aquí todo parece diferente.

— ¿Qué?

— Más libre —Siguió bajando la mirada hacía su acompañante—. Supongo que tú también eras más libre antes.

— Créeme que yo lo menos que he hecho es ser artífice de mi destino.

— De mí salió esa enfermedad que todo el mundo denomina empatía.

— Ahh, tú también crees que es una enfermedad. Todo el mundo dice que es una bendición —Explicó en tono neutro aunque lo que quería era burlarse, decidió no hacerlo, sacó un papel de su túnica y empezó a doblarlo.

— ¿Bendición? ¿Que bendición ni que nada? Es una maldita desidia, en los demonios puedo sentir el más primitivo dolor y rechazo, me enferma… —Lo miró de forma triste, el joven detuvo las manos—. A pesar de las fuertes diferenciaciones y rechazos raciales, todos terminamos respirando el mismo aire.

— No entiendo lo que es ser bendecido por Dios.

— Nosotros no entendemos quien es Dios, no tiene sentido ponerse a pensar en eso Harry, Él está donde está, hace lo que tiene que hacer y hasta allí. Preocúpate más por los vivos y por tu vida, que por el génesis y toda esa estupidez… —Dijo con una voz que éste jamás había escuchado.

— He estado teniendo unas pesadillas.

— Son pesadillas Harry, Todos tenemos pesadillas… hasta los pensadores humanos han descubierto su origen. No son más que miedos de nuestro subconsciente.

— ¿Quieres dejarme terminar?

— ¿Por eso tomas esto? —Preguntó sacándole un frasquito del bolsillo.

— Tengo ya demasiado tiempo sin dormir, tenía que encontrar una manera de hacerlo. Hoy Snape de sacó de su clase por quedarme dormido en ella, no importa en que lugar u hora del día lo haga… siempre me plaga lo mismo. Y el sueño coincide con lo que dices del Pandemonium. Una total oscuridad, y una niña que ríe y canta en un columpio en medio de tres líneas de luz tejidas como el ADN, salta; y todo oscurece de nuevo… en seguida, se escucha la carne siendo desgarrada y por mi salud mental. Me despierto como si me hubieran matado a mí, es horrible… es lo mismo que se siente como cuando Diamanlatle, está muy cerca de ti…Me estaba volviendo loco ¿Sabes?

— Jamás he sentido esa horrible cosa cerca, gracias a Dios.

— Bueno, ábrele un hueco en medio de estómago a un demonio, sácale todo lo de adentro, y _Violà_, Diamanlatle para llevar.

— Odio ese sentido del humor negro tuyo.

— Lo siento —Dijo hoscamente mientras cerraba los ojos y apoyaba su mejilla en la palma de la mano.

— ¿Alguna vez has intentado sonreír? —Preguntó Uriel jalándole los cachetes.

— ¿Por qué la pregunta?

— Porque te vez feo con esa cara enfurruñada, yo hice algo por ti, ahora haz algo por mí, sonríe.

— Uriel… pide otra cosa a cambio que esa tontería.

— Me lastimas, yo puedo hacer sonreír y hacer sentir bien a todo el mundo, menos a ti… sabes, es frustrante.

— Aunque sonría, no lo estaría haciendo de verdad.

— Entonces, por mí, se un hipócrita —El ojiverde la miró sorprendido.

— Creo que ya olvidé como sonreír.

— Si no has olvidado como llorar…

— No tengo motivos para sonreír.

— Bueno voy a contarte un chiste —Dijo señalándole y si pudiera ser una comiquita de los ojos saldrían llamitas—. Así tendrás motivo para reírte, prepárate Potter porque no podrás parar de reír en todo el día: un día, un pollito alzó una pata alzó, la otra y se cayó —Dijo señalándole. Harry se cubrió la boca con la muñeca y un sonido de una risita ahogada se escuchó. Uriel le bajó la mano.

— Idiota —Dijo suavemente aún con la sonrisa en los labios.

— Vez, no has olvidado sonreír, una sonrisa hace que la fealdad desaparezca.

— ¿Feliz?

— ¿Tú lo estás?

— Gracias… —Le dijo levantándose y empezando a caminar lejos de allí.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó alzándose un poco en vuelo. El ojiverde se volteó con las manos en la espalda y sonrió ampliamente.

— No tengo ni la menor idea, por allí…

Comenzó a alejarse de allí poco a poco, comenzando a caer otra vez en los pensamientos deprimente en los que había pasado todo un mes, de verdad que estaba muy agradecido con Uriel. Esos momentos, era los que acaparaba; y no vendía ni por todas las riquezas del mundo. Volvió a escuchar la voz del arcángel cantándole a la naturaleza en cualquier idioma que pudiera venirse a la mente. Suspiró. Otra vez suspirando. Sólo esperaba que cuando todo aquello terminara pudiera decir que tenía una familia. Que pertenecía a algún lugar.

Entró en el gran comedor, ya era la hora del almuerzo, y hoy se había propuesto comer fuese lo que fuese… cuando entró estaba Lórien hablando animadamente con Draco y Hermione. Éste último había cambiado mucho desde que había sido coronado, era más maduro si se quiere.

El rey elfo al sentir la presencia de su hermano volteó y le sonrió cálidamente, éste no tuvo de otra que devolverle el gesto aunque normalmente no lo hacía, Uriel tenía razón, él antes era más libre, antes que se enterada de toda la mentira en la que había estado viviendo, antes de la muerte de Cederic, de la verdad acerca de Voldemort… movió la cabeza de forma negativa, vale, era hora de dejar de pensar en eso.

**TBC…**


	32. Trinidad

**The call of Angels**

**Capítulo XXXIII: **Trinidad

Seguía en el mismo sitio desde ya unas diez horas, lo sabía, cada día estaba un poco más por debajo. Estaba afectando a muchos con su desidia, sin embargo era algo que no podía evitar. Había pensado mucho, aclarado la mayoría de sus pensamientos, pero aún se sentía abatido, perdido, abandonado más que todo ese era lo que abrazaba su corazón, un terrible abandono por aquellos en los que alguna vez depositó su confianza la cual no era recíproca.

Quería de verdad y con toda su alma quería salir del estado en el que había caído por un miserable, con el cual solamente había entablado una conversación por cinco minutos y terminó desgraciándole la vida. Suspiró tratando de calmarse, siempre venía la impotencia cuando pensaba en todo lo que le había dicho Misery. Volteó la vista al vacío, para encontrarse algo en él.

— ¿Caín? —Preguntó Harry dejando de mirar al vacío para situarla en el vampiro—. ¿Qué sucede?

— Me enteré de tu enfrenamiento con Misery… no, no me lo dijo Gabriel —Le calló antes que pudiera ponerse a protestar—. Quiero, en estos precisos momentos que me preguntes todo lo que se te venga en gana con respecto a lo que dijo el muy maldito, y ya, lo olvides —Dijo de forma clara y concisa, terminó de 'escalar' el afelizar y se sentó en el mismo al lado del híbrido.

— ¿Qué? —Expresó con extrañeza.

— ¿Sabías que tus barreras prácticamente no existen?

— Eso no me importa —Siguió tercamente y volvió la vista a la nada. El vampiro le agarró la cara e hizo que lo mirara.

— Eres exasperante… —Lo soltó suspirando, no debía perder la paciencia así, no había regresado por nada, lo mínimo que podía hacer por el chico era darle un poco de comprensión. El ojiverde bajó la mirada.

— ¿Por qué regresaste? —Susurró.

— Porque, eres igual a Abel… —Le contestó suavemente. Harry pudo notar un deje de tristeza en su voz.

— ¿Abel?

— Sí. Mi hermano menor.

— ¿Qué sucedió con él? ¿Por qué nunca están juntos?

— Eso sería imposible…

— Cuéntame.

— No estoy aquí para hablar de eso. El cuento es tan viejo como la Biblia y no tiene nada que ver… —Se cortó en esa palabra—. ¿Por qué lo quieres saber?

— Curiosidad. ¿Está vivo verdad?

— Antes no era como es en estos tiempos, quien rompía el equilibrio lo pagaba…

— ¿Cometiste alguna infracción o algo así?

— No, no sé que tenía Satanás conmigo, que quiso hacer un pacto, yo no acepté, me maldijo. Los ángeles reclutaron a Abel y lo volvieron uno de ellos, él me selló en las profundidades inalcanzables, heladas e inexploradas de la tierra. Él sufrió tal cólera que me dio alas, y me sacó de allí. No tengo permitido verlo, ni él a mí. Está prohibido, yo soy un demonio el un ángel… tampoco puedo ver a mi hermana pequeña.

— ¿Son tres?

— Sí… ella nunca tuvo nombre, no sé como la llaman ahora, siempre le decíamos pequeña…

— ¿Qué terminó siendo ella?

— La síntesis de nosotros dos. No es ni un ángel, ni un demonio, pero, es un monarca.

— Pero…

— Ella no se acuerda de mí. Cuando sucedió lo de Abel y yo, ella no tenía más que meses.

— Trágico pasado. ¿Eran tres? —Preguntó despertando.

— Así que te diste cuenta, por trinidad, el universo está condenado por castigo del _Astral Line_ a repetir la historia una y otra vez eternamente. Tres hijos, un traidor…

— Oh Dios, habrá un traidor —Dijo Harry dejando caer la cabeza contra la ventana.

— Es triste, pero, sí, entre Tú, Lórien y Draco, habrá uno que posiblemente no sea de mucha ayuda, sino un dolor de cabeza. Ahora ¿Qué te dijo el miserable ese?

— Lo peor es que no me dijo nada de lo que yo no estuviese conciente.

— ¿Entonces que es lo que te tortura? No sé si te has dado cuenta pero estás destrozado Harry, tómatelo por este camino, ¿Te imaginas que en estos momentos te encuentres con Satanás? —Harry se mantuvo en silencio.

— Si no me lo dices lo sacaré de tu mente y me enteraré de cosas que no quieres decir.

— No te lo puedo decir —Dijo mordiéndose los labios tan fuerte que sintió el sabor metálico de su sangre mezclándose con su saliva.

— Procura tragar rápido —El joven lo miró confundido, pero hubiese preferido no haberlo hecho los ojos azules de Caín se habían vuelto negros totalmente.

— Sigo siendo un vampiro ¿Sabes? —El moreno sacó la lengua para poder tragar.

— Ya ok, ok, no te me lances.

— Tonto. Dime Harry, te lo juro por mis hermanos que son lo más sagrado que tengo que no lo diré.

— Es acerca de Pandemonium. La niña que Dios y el demonio asesinaron de tanto amor que le tenían.

— Ah… ¿Llegaste a eso tu solo?

— ¿Hay posibilidades que yo sea su reencarnación? —Preguntó sin mirarlo, sentía que todo lo dejaba.

— ¿Misery te dijo que eras su reencarnación?

— No.

— Explícame bien.

— Me dijo… ¿Sabías que mis alas son otra persona?

— Me lo supuse. Aunque tuve mis dudas, sólo…

— … Los dioses son protegidos de esa manera —Culminó devolviéndole la mirada.

— Exacto.

— Yo no soy un Dios, ni siquiera soy un ángel totalmente. ¿De que me querrían proteger si "Él" a lo mejor no sabe de mí?

— Créeme Harry, Él sabe de absolutamente todo ser viviente que existe en este planeta.

— Genial. ¿Qué pasó con el libre albedrío?

— Solamente puede hacer tres cosas.

— Eso también me lo dijo Misery.

— Le encanta andar regándolo por todos lados. Es improbable que seas su reencarnación, Pandemonium está viva.

— A esa niña la decapitaron luego de torturarla ¿Cierto? —El rubio suspiró para botar más aire de lo necesario.

— Sí, Harry. Pero, ella a pesar de ser lo primero que vivió es un inmortal mientras exista una ínfima célula su existencia perdurará. Deja de preocuparte por eso.

— Hay otra cosa que me dijo —Pegó su frente con la del vampiro—. Sácala de mi cabeza por favor, no quiero repetirlo.

— Cierra los ojos.

— No hurgues mucho te lo imploro.

— Está bien.

"_Ummm, aquí está lo que pasa cuando Dios y el Demonio se empeñan demasiado en una sola cosa… por lo que veo se enamoraron… ¿Hace cuanto que no pasaba eso? ¿Desde Jeanne d'Arc? —Expuso con cizaña el peliazul—. Sabes niño, hasta puedo decir que te compadezco. Lo único que puedes hacer es sufrir y sufrir hasta cuando ¿el final de los tiempos?" _

"_Suéltame por favor —Le rogó al extraño que lo cargaba. Éste lo miró y obedeció luego de pensárselo un momento. Se volvió a unir con él, Harry cerró los ojos un momento, aspiró y luego exhaló volviendo a la normalidad—. ¿Qué quieres decir?" _

"_¡Harry no te acerques! —Le advirtió el ojiblanco." _

"_¿Qué no lo sabes? Valla, Dios parece que encontró a su igual… Él tiene a doce esencias que lo protegen ¿de qué? Ni me preguntes. Como ya tu inteligente mente habrá deducido, sí, los siete arcángeles, sus tres hijos y dos personas más que se desintegraron." _

"_¡Cállate! —Le gritó el arcángel amenazante, no esperó mucho más y lo atacó." _

"_Te prohíben saber la verdad. Son revelaciones veladas —Se burló mientras que esquivaba los ataques y a la misma vez respondida- Se paró de una mano en la nada, y con gesto de burla, prosiguió—. De vez en cuando, nacen errores, como tú o como Gabriel."_

_…_

"_Pero yo creo que Harry quiere saber ¿o no? —Preguntó volviendo la mirada hacía donde estaba el aludido el cual se abrazaba a si mismo—. Dios y Satanás, son lo mismo, a lo mejor no lo hayas visto, pero, en tiempos inmemoriales, dos potencias intolerantes tuvieron que separarse pese a ser lo mismo…" _

"_Misery o te callas o te juro que esta no la cuentas…" _

"_Hay que miedo tus amenazas —Dijo omitiéndolo y acercándose más a Harry, más no lo llegó a tocar—. Al no poderse sostener el balance —Prosiguió." _

"_La risa de una niña —Murmuró con una mano cubriendo los labios." _

"_Pandemonium… —Le respondió luego de escuchar lo que dijo. Gabriel terminó el conjuró y lo lanzó contra ellos—. Leniency… Au Revôir, mon cher." _

"_¿Pandemonium? —Preguntó—. ¿Qué demonios? ¡No entiendo nada!" _

Se miraron a los ojos en la misma posición por cinco minutos.

— ¿Tú tampoco entiendes, cierto?

— A los ángeles no les gusta desenterrar su pasado, ellos son de los que aceptan con fe ciega, lo único que un ángel puede sentir es compasión hacía los demás.

— Fue Gabriel, no un ángel cualquiera.

— Mira, todo lo que sé, lo sé porque Lucifer me obligó a aprenderlo, él quería un arma tan poderosa que pudiera con todo con lo que luchaba, pero, no todo salió como quería, yo era o sigo siendo un _ser humano_ con conciencia, yo aún podía decidir lo que estaba bien o lo que estaba mal. Una legión, ese fue el motivo de mi creación, pero falló, ya que, cuando creé a mis cinco primeros neonatos, éstos no recibieron todos los conocimientos que yo tenía… y cada vez que ellos creaban a uno eran más débiles.

— Ese proyecto fracasó ¿cierto?

— Cierto. Allí fue cuando Satanás decidió tener un heredero. Sin embargo, aún no existe, entre todos los seres de universo, solamente un ser será el que tenga ese "privilegio", el al decidir quien es, lo doblegará con una técnica secreta, es secreta no me preguntes cual es, supongo que ahora se arrepentirá de haberme dado tanto conocimiento, nunca previno que lo podía traicionar. ¿Por eso armaste tanto escándalo?

— No.

— Me lo imaginaba.

— ¿Hubo alguien que lo conoció realmente? —Preguntó luego de mucho tiempo de silencio.

— ¿A quien?

— A Dios —Dijo sin saber a ciencia cierta como llamarlo.

— Pues —Comenzó sopesando cada una de sus palabras—. Sí.

— ¿Quién?

— Miguel. El fue la esencia primigenia…, estuvo con Él hasta que decidió desaparecer de todo lo conocido. Supongo que aún no lo perdona —Harry lo miró con consternación.

— Lo sabía —Murmuró algo molesto, abrió la ventana.

— ¿Qué demonios vas a hacer ahora?

— Algo que debí hacer hace bastante tiempo.

— ¿Y eso que será?

— No te preocupes, estaré bien —Se quitó algo del cuello y se lo dio a su interlocutor—. ¿Me harías el favor de entregarle esto a Lórien?

— ¿Para que?

— Él entenderá, no toques el dije ya que se autodestruiría.

— Ha…

— ¿Qué? —El vampiro lo miró con cara de circunstancia.

— Nada, vete de una vez si lo vas a hacer.

1

— ¿Caín? —Preguntó Lórien abriendo la puerta de su cuarto y haciéndole pasar—. ¿Qué pasó?

— Harry te envió esto conmigo, me dijo que tú entenderías.

— ¿Um? —Siguió confundido. Éste sacó un collar y se lo mostró. El rey elfo lo miró con una ceja alzada.

— ¿Entiendes algo? —El aludido se levantó con precipitación y apretó el dije en sus manos, como había previsto, millones de imágenes llegaron a su cabeza, junto con unas pocas palabras de Harry: _"He decidido hacerlo, si fallo, y Leniency aparece para alertar ¡Mátalo!"._ Soltó turbado el collar el cual cayó al piso.

— Maldito inconsciente —Murmuró—. Mil una vez inconsciente…

— ¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó con mirada suspicaz.

— No, perdón —Susurró volviendo a sostener el collar y colocándoselo en el cuello.

— Supongo que serán cosas de hermanos, no me voy a meter en eso, espero que Harry salga vivo de lo que tenga pensado hacer, sino, pienso que se va a derramar más sangre de lo previsto.

— Si Harry muere sabe que lo voy a ir a buscar al mismo infierno para estrangularlo con mis propias manos.

— Me parece bien. Ahora, que ya cumplí mi cometido aquí, me voy.

— Hasta luego —Dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Se sentó llevándose una mano a la frente y agarró el collar fuertemente mientras decidía que hacer, se lo había prometido a Harry. Él jamás había roto ninguna de sus promesas, por más difíciles que fueran, además, si tuviera que hacerlo es porque su hermano menor había perecido, un escalofrío recorrió su médula ¡¿Harry muerto! Que tragedia tan horrible.

**Flash back:**

— Harry… —Dijo Lórien sentándose a su lado. Éste ni siquiera se inmutó—. Harry. Harry mírame —Le dijo suavemente buscando su mirada—. ¿Qué ya no me quieres? —Tanteó dolido, el moreno volteó la cara—. ¿Ya no confías en mí? ¿Qué te sucede? Me duele en lo más profundo de mi alma verte así tan abatido y destrozado

— Estoy bien.

— ¿Quieres que me trague esa mentira? ¿Por qué ya no me cuentas nada? ¡No voy a ir corriendo a decírselo a nadie! Mi lealtad está contigo Harry —Los ojos verdes de Harry se fueron a posar en los de su hermano, en este momento poseían un turbio color azul—. ¿Recuerdas nuestra promesa? Soy tu hermano ¿Ya te olvidaste de eso? ¿O simplemente me miras diferente porque soy un rey? Por favor Harry tenme un poco más de estima.

Sintió como si el corazón se le terminara de fracturar internamente.

— Lórien —Comenzó con voz trémula—. Nada de lo que dices es cierto, pero, ya tienes suficientes problemas como comandar un reino a lo lejos, como para que yo llegue y te ahogue con mis problemas.

— Perdón por eso —Dispensó luego de la cachetada que le dio, el moreno se llevó una mano a la mejilla. Trató de mantenerse firme pero, no pudo y terminó abrazándole con todas sus fuerzas, concentró toda su energía en tratar que su hermano percibiera todo el amor que sentía por él. Harry lentamente le devolvió el abrazo comenzando otra vez a llorar en el hombro de su hermano.

Cuando se calmaron la noche había caído con las estrellas acompañando a la luna la cual brillaba en su máximo esplendor.

— Sabes —Comenzó sin previo aviso—. Han pasado tantas cosas que ya no sé ni que pensar, muchas cosas —Repitió en voz baja. Lórien quería interrogar, millones de cosas bullían en su cabeza hasta convertirlo en algo doloroso, sabía que no debía presionar, Harry no era alguien que estaba acostumbrado a decir que era lo que sentía en realidad, antes siempre estaba feliz, ahora siempre estaba en posición eremita, no sabía cual de los dos era mejor. Sin embargo, iba hablar, lo conocía lo suficientemente bien, como para afirmar que esa noche habrían muchas revelaciones—. Hay muchas cosas que ignoro, y sueños que son los que nublan mi mente y me dejan en este estado.

— Har…

— Déjame terminar de hablar. Digamos que estoy teniendo problemas con unas revelaciones veladas —Dijo citando a Misery.

— Ajá. Estás pensado hacer algo para desvelarla ¿no?

— No lo sé, estoy tratando de aclararme, he pedido ayuda, pero, como sabrás no fueron muy satisfactorios mi resultados.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

— Estoy así porque yo mismo no me soporto Lórien, creo que siempre ando poniendo de excusa lo que me pasa, sin embargo, es tan simple como que siento asco de mi persona, yo no pedí vivir, y ahora resulta que me han concedido la eternidad. No te lo reprocho, le hecho la culpa al destino que sinceramente en estos momentos no sé si existe realmente. Estoy lleno de dudas, ya no quiero sufrir más. Por eso es que cada vez me alejo más de todo.

— ¿Cómo puedes hablar así?

— Esta es mi verdadera naturaleza Lórien, no sé que habrás visto en mí, para tratarme como lo haces, y aunque no lo creas te estoy muy agradecido, pero, ya no puedo más, cada paso que doy me parece que estoy más equivocado que antes, cada vez que encuentro una respuesta me doy cuenta que no puedo construir un camino ni una línea a la cual aferrarme. Y nadie colabora para sacarme de mi estado.

— Supongo que has llegado a una resolución ya que te has dado cuenta que nadie te puede ayudar.

— ¿De verdad puedo confiar en ti?

— Esta vez no será una bofetada si no que te romperé la nariz.

— Júralo —Dijo cediéndole la mano.

— Te lo juro —Dijo tomándola y una luz brilló momentáneamente.

— Si esto sigue así. Hay una especie de santuario en las torres blancas, la primera vez que me encontré con Miguel fue allí y él había sacado de la sacristía, creo yo que fue de allí unos dossiers con contenidos extraños. Él se sorprendió al verme tan cerca del altar, así que, he llegado a la conclusión que allí es donde están los archivos. He indagado metiéndome en problemas pero los he logrados tapar muy bien, y solamente hay dos minutos de tiempo entre el relevo guardia y guardia, además, se que forzando la entrada puedo llegar.

— Harry… eso es cometer una locura. Sin pensar que simplemente podrías morir.

— Lórien, cada vez que hago algo tengo altas posibilidades de morir.

— Pero, si son los archivos que buscas, deben estar custodiados por los más veteranos del Elohim. ¿Qué clase de persona se lanza a una misión suicida así?

— Necesito entender a Pandemonium, y a la dichosa esencia que en un futuro espero que muy lejano se convertirá en el príncipe del infierno. Le preguntaría directamente a Miguel pero se que va a ser algo inútil. Odio gastar saliva.

— ¿Y que quieres tú que yo haga entonces?

— Descubrí por boca ajena que tengo tantas protecciones que voy a comenzar a destruirlas una a una si siguen con lo mismo. Sin embargo, hay una que fue un designio divino, se cree que fue dada por la mano del mismo Dios, ni modo, esa no la puedo acabar puesto que es parte, por ahora, de mi cuerpo. Pero, si en esta misión suicida como tú la llamas, se que si algo me pasa Leniency vendrá a dar la alerta ¿Crees que me podrías conceder un último deseo si muero? —Su hermano lo miró con rencor.

— ¿Qué?

— Mata a Leniency antes de que pueda llegar a Celebriän.

— ¿Me estás pidiendo que asesine?

— No te hagas el inocente Lórien.

— ¿Por qué lo quieres matar?

— En realidad, si yo muero, no se deben enterar hasta que sea ultramente necesario e inevitable.

— ¿Por qué añoras tanto la muerte? —Preguntó tristemente sin poder evitar que el sentimiento de lástima creciera en su corazón. El moreno se arrodilló frente a su hermano y se subió las mangas de la túnica.

— Supongo que es inevitable, lo he convertido en parte de mi naturaleza —Lórien asió las muñecas de su hermano, allí seguían tan marcadas como siempre sus heridas cicatrizadas, martirizándolo de su intento fallido de suicido.

— A mi no me importa nada de eso —Dijo tapándose los ojos con las manos del moreno—. Yo solamente quiero que estés conmigo, tú eres la única persona que no se ha preocupado por tratarme por mi posición, sino que te abriste a mi, por esas fueron mis razones para quererte, tú posees un temple que yo no. Cuando te conocí me di cuenta que yo he llevado una vida demasiado fácil. Sonríe Harry, sonríe que, cada vez que lo haces yo consigo la esperanza para seguir como vamos hasta ahora.

— Lórien —Susurró Harry ahogado—. No te sostengas a mí. Es lo único que te pido.

— Me aferro de tu sonrisa, no de ti —Le espectó sonriendo de una manera que Harry nunca había visto, era como alegría mezclada con una sensualidad que hasta ahora no había detenerse a notar.

— Creo que te veo ahora y no consigo conectarlo con la persona que conocí antes…

— Las personas cambian.

— Si supieras que decidimos en ese pensamiento.

— No sé si se te olvidó, pero, yo aún puedo saber todo lo que piensas. Es extraño, pero, tu mente siempre ha estado abierta para mí, ni siquiera te has preocupado por cerrarla, y dejarme saber todo lo pesimista que eres.

**Fin del Flash back. **

¿Cómo matar a un inmortal? Sólo conocía una forma, Diamanlatle… bien su primera pregunta estaba contestada, ahora una más importante, ¿Dónde la iba a conseguir? No podía ir por allí y preguntarle a cualquiera persona si tenía semejante rareza, una vez había escuchado a Harry decir como se hacía, sin embargo, necesita a un ignorante que le ayudara crearla… ¡Bendito Malfoy! Ahora solo faltaba que el muy idiota tuviese conciencia.

2

Harry se escabulló silenciosamente por las esquinas del paraíso, aspiró una gran bocanada de aire, y continuó caminando, cruzar las barreras interdimencionales le había costado lo suyo, pero, había valido la pena el esfuerzo por fin había conocido el infierno, nada digno que mencionar, lo mismo que el cielo, un campo desolado lleno de almas, nada diferente, la pérdida de la individualidad para convertirse en una sola cosa. Estúpidos seres vivos complicándolo siempre todo.

Escaló hacía el afelizar de una ventana, abrió los vidrios mosaicos y saltó al vacío quedándose en el piso tres con magia quitó el seguro y repitió la operación mientras bajaba con cuidado, cayó con un ruido seco al suelo y se arregló la camisa la cual se le había subido un poco. Caminó hacia la izquierda y luego derecho hasta que no tuviera más que una puerta de color plateado en frente.

Comenzó a desvanecerse en el aire, y se colocó frente a la puerta, estaba sola, abandonada, pero, eso era hasta que pasaran dos minutos, la abrió con cuidado y siguió, aún estaba como la recordaba totalmente estacionada en el tiempo y en el espacio, miró a todos lados, aún estaba esos escritos incomprensibles para él. Puso una mano en la pared izquierda y empezó a sentir los bajos relieves, cerró los ojos y las letras comenzaron a tener algo de sentido ¿Qué era aquello? Algún tipo de braile sobrenatural ¿O algo parecido?

"…_Cielo y tierra, la tierra estaba desierta y sin nada más que las tinieblas que cubrían los abismos mientras un espíritu perenne vagaba sobre la superficies de las aguas pantanosas, se dijo: «Haya luz, y hubo luz» vio que la luz era buena y la separó de las tinieblas, puso a la luz «Día» y a las tinieblas «noche»…" (1)_

Abrió los ojos lentamente ¿El génesis? Pasó por su cabeza, se despegó un poco de la pared, y la miró por algunos momentos, sabía que Celebriän le había dicho que eso no eran más que cuentos para niños, y ahora ¿Se lo encontraba allí pegado a la pared? Movió negativamente la cabeza y siguió caminando con cuidado, cada paso que daba sentía algo extraño, escuchó un ruido proveniente de la puerta, y volteó allí había una persona que se le hacía conocida, ese cabello amarillo largo, excepto porque sus ojos eran dorados diría que al frente estaba Caín, bueno su alterego, dudaba que él usara otro color de vestimenta más claro que el marrón. Se miraron por unos momentos aunque Harry tenía la ligera impresión que no podía verlo realmente.

El ser entró y se posicionó dos pasos enfrente del moreno, el ojiverde dio un paso hacia atrás, si lo tocaba sería su fin, refractaba la luz, más no era capaz de desaparecer completamente, tenía entendido que eso era completamente imposible.

— Estás a tres pasos delante de mí quienquiera que seas… —Alargó la mano y la puso sobre el hombro del moreno—. Allí estás. ¿Qué haces aquí? Si no tendré que deportarte, y no será agradable. He de suponer que no tienes ningún tipo de permiso para entrar aquí si estás así… —Comenzaron a verse unas blancas alas, hasta que el cabello apareció moviéndose—. ¿Te conozco?

— ¿Abel? —Lanzó a pegar, jamás se imaginó que el hermano de Caín podría estar custodiando la entrada.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —Preguntó sosteniéndolo más fuerte del hombro, Harry sonrió trucadamente.

— Lo lancé a pegar —Contestó con un deje mientras se encogía de hombros.

— Pequeño mentiroso —Contestó sonriendo—. Pero, no importa ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Tú que crees que hago aquí?

— Tú dirás…

— Estoy leyendo cada una de las paredes ¿Qué no es obvio? —Abel torció los ojos.

— Sinceramente, te daré el papel del mentiroso del año.

— Te lo juro, pero, solamente he empezado por aquel escrito, y dice algo del las tinieblas y la luz…

— ¿Quién eres?

— Me llamo Harry —Respondió mientras interceptaba sus miradas.

— ¿Harry?

— Sí, Harry, Brigadier General —Dijo sonriente mostrándole un carnet.

— ¿Tú?

— ¡Yo! —Le dijo colocándoselo en la mano. Abel lo vio y luego volvió la vista al moreno, de nuevo a la identificación y de nuevo a su interlocutor—. ¿Cómo llegaste a ese cargo?

— ¡Oye! —Se quejó ofendido inflando las mejillas infantilmente.

— Ok, ok, ¿Qué haces aquí? Si eres de estos lados deberías saber que esto está prohibido.

— Has oído hablar de eso que "es mejor pedir perdón que permiso" Lo estoy aplicando por una buena causa —El guardián se cruzó de brazos con el carnet en la mano y le lanzó una mirada de circunstancia.

— La verdad…

— Está bien, estoy en una misión suicida, porque si Miguel se entera no creo que lo cuente, para encontrar unos archivos sobre Pandemonium, y ya oíste mi cargo, soy un híbrido mi guardián es Celebriän y no dudaré en matarte si es necesario —Una ceja se fue enervando poco a poco.

— Aaaaah claro…, bueno, supongo que no habrá problema que pases.

— Ajá, aunque lo parezca; no me chupo el dedo.

— Entonces, estamos en las mismas condiciones, dime ya de una buena vez que vienes a hacer aquí, peque.

— ¿Hablo en chino?

— Parecemos a la gente de babilonia, ahora, comencemos por el principio, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

— Supongo que si rompemos más el Ethannia no importa ¿Cierto? —Preguntó sonriente.

— Ajá…

— Conozco a tu hermano.

— ¿Ah? —Preguntó pasmado.

— En realidad no sabía quien eras tú, sin embargo te me pareciste mucho a Caín, así que tiré a la suerte. Y le atiné, ya me había entrado ganas de conocerte.

— ¿Qué tú, conoces a mi hermano?

— Comenzamos a procesar más lento ¿Cierto?

— Pero, eso es…

— ¿Imposible? —Preguntó acercándose al altar cuando llegó, su forma angelical se liberó quedando allí levitando con la mirada perdida en donde reposaba un pequeño relicario de oro donde en la tierra se guardaría la carne de Cristo.

— Se supone que sólo los arcángeles pueden llegar hasta allí.

— ¿Ellos tienen seis alas cierto? —Preguntó el moreno.

— Exacto a ti solamente te veo dos —Dijo comenzando a acercarse de manera felina —Harry cerró los ojos y se alzó un poco más elevando los brazos a casi noventa grados, dos pares de alas más nació del medio de su espalda. Estas salieron llenas de sangre.

— ¿Eres uno de ellos?

— No. Sé que va a sonar de lo más truncado —Explicó volteándose, sus ojos habían perdido la pupila, yo entro, busco lo que estoy buscando, nadie se entera y concierto una cita con tu hermano ¿Te parece?

— ¿Hablar con Caín? —Esbozó una sonrisa irónica—. Niño andas jugando con fuego. Aunque lograras entrar, sin mi guía, no conseguirías nada.

— Perfecto, has como Pilatos. Déjame hacer lo que quiero, y lávate las manos. Y te juro que te llevaré con tu hermano. Te lo juro por lo más sagrado que tengo que es el mío —Harry sonrió cuando sintió a Abel sopesarlo, haría dos bien de un solo golpe, eso era bueno.

— Veinte minutos, y olvídate de Caín.

— Treinta.

— Veinticinco.

— Veinte con tu ayuda y ni siquiera voy a entrar. ¿Sabes todos los contenidos que hay?

— Sí. Dame un tópico, y yo te diré toda la disponibilidad.

— Ya te la dije: _Pandemonium _—En la pupila negra del ángel comenzaron a pasar microscópicas letras doradas.

— Disponibilidad: _2.013.014.893.201.895.452_ veces mencionado, y como tópico principal 03… —Parpadeó.

— ¿Cómo se llaman los libros?

— El divino pastor.

— ¿Los otros dos?

— Capítulos doce y trece de la Biblia Perdida.

— ¿El otro?

— _Pandemonium_ —Dijo llevándose un dedo a los labios.

— ¿En que idioma están?

— _Lind Iûl… _eh la Biblia está en hebreo y el divino pastor, es el idioma que están talladas estas paredes.

— ¿El libro de Cassandra está aquí?

— No, ese libro está perdido.

— Los escritos del Mar muerto me servirían mucho más, pero, se trabaja con lo que se tiene —Dio tres palmadas contra el piso, cada una de ellas resonaba en el recinto, sonrió mientras tres rayos de luz aparecían frente a él.

— Oh… esto tiene que ser una mala broma.

— Violà, menos de veinte minutos y nadie se va a enterar.

— ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

— Teletransportación interdimencional.

— Niño, estás loco.

— Tranquilo, son copias, ni siquiera las moví del sitio original. No sabes la ayuda que fuiste.

— Har…

— Tranquilo, nadie sabrá que yo estuve aquí —Dijo colocándole una mano en el hombro—. ¿Seguro que no quieres ver a tu hermano?

— De lo que no estoy seguro es que él me quiera ver a mí.

— Te extraña y mucho. Me quedara más tiempo, pero, necesito, leer, extraer, y analizar estos tres libros en menos de veinticuatro horas, por lo que voy a tener que estar perdido en una dimensión en donde el tiempo transcurra más lento.

— ¿Tierra de nadie?

— A lo mejor, aunque no me llevo muy bien que digamos con su guardián.

— ¿Sabes que esos libros están prohibidos?

— A veces desearás haber hecho un mal menor por un bien mayor, lo sé. No lo hago porque quiero aprender cosas prohibidas, lo hago porque hay que hacerlo.

— No puedo dejar que saques los libros, tus razones tendrás para hacer lo que estás haciendo, no pareces una mala persona, miró el reloj, aquí me quedan doce horas, te daré ese tiempo para que ojees lo que necesites, pero, hasta allí.

— Si no hago esto será peor —Dijo sentándose en el piso, mientras colocaba los libros en los bancos, el ojidorado se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

— La verdad sobre Pandemonium.

— ¿Estás buscando las respuestas del llamado de Dios verdad?

— ¿Eh? —Preguntó mirándolo.

— Lo sabía, estás buscando entradas alternas a Pandemonium para preguntarle a ella ¿No es así?

— Que bueno, eres la primera persona que lo descubre.

— No puedes hablar con Pandemonium, eso es sacrilegio.

— Dios me tendrá que perdonar… —Dijo abriendo el primer libro y ojeándolo lo más rápido que su miraba le daba—. Si no descubro a quien Satanás eligió como neonato, podemos considerarnos todos muertos. Con los cuatro portales de Pandemonium y su hijo son la clave para regresar a lo primigenio, y créeme cuando menos yo no quiero regresar a la nada, me gusta como estoy ahora, con sus desgracias y todo lo malo que pueda tener…

— ¿Cómo piensas descubrirlo?

— Ella me permitirá hacerle una pregunta si logro llegar con bien, no hay restricciones de ningún tipo, ella ve lo que fue, es y será. Está estrechamente relacionada con el Astral Line, por sus venas corre ese poder.

— Arriesgado.

— Estoy cansado de pelear.

— ¿Por qué no le pides ayudas a tus superiores?

— Ellos jamás me escuchan. Y mi guardián, el que se supondría desempeña el papel de padre, jamás tiene tiempo para prestarme atención, así que les ahorro trabajo y hago todo por mi propia mano…

— Si no hubiese sido yo, creo que estuvieras muerto.

— Entonces la guerra hubiese estallado más temprano.

— ¿Cómo estás Caín? —Harry sonrió.

— Perfectamente, aún mejor que tú.

— Ha, gracias.

— Me la debías —Le dijo pasándole un dedo por la nuca.

— Ya…

— ¿Qué se supone que harás después de aquí?

— Si consigo lo que busco, iré a preguntarle a Pandemonium, si me responde, a matar al Heredero de Satanás.

— ¿Y si todo sale mal?

— Entonces, nos tocará rezar… rezar mucho, para que la existencia como la conocemos actualmente no desaparezca…

**TBC.**

**Mis millones y miles de disculpa, aparte de tanto esperar sale esta cagada (con el perdón de la palabra) de capítulo, ¿Cuándo volveré a actualizar? No me pregunten eso en sus reviews por favor que no lo sé…, en estos momentos mi mussa me dejó abandonada y a la deriva y ando con serios problemas para escribir, pero, no dejaré el fic, creo que lo he mencionado muchas veces. **

**En el próximo capítulo se supone que debería empezar otra vez el segundo Clímax del asunto, es decir empezará lo bueno, por lo tanto tengo que tener mucha inspiración, dentro de poco saldré de vacaciones es decir podré trasnocharme todo lo que quiera, y lo más seguro podré escribir. **

**Con respecto a mis demás fics, pues, también se tendrán que esperar, y mucho más, ya que la mayoría está en hiatus puesto que estoy escribiendo otras historias, originales (no serán para la publicación) y por ello no me he centrado en estos. **

**No se tomen la molestia de dejar algún review en este capítulo puesto que lo encuentro la mar de lo inútil. Hasta el próximo (y más seguro muy lejano) capítulo. **

**Mis sinceras disculpas. **

**Atte. Liuny. **


	33. Realta'

**The call of Angels**

**Capítulo XXXIV: **_Realta'_

— Sirius…

— Hola Azarel ¿Qué sucede?

— Nada ¿Me puedo sentar aquí? —Preguntó señalando el puesto vacío que quedaba al lado del ojigris.

— Claro ¿De verdad que no sucedió nada?

— No lo sé —Se colocó las dos manos en la cara y echó la cabeza hacía arriba.

— ¿Um¿Cómo va a eso? —Cuestionó dejando de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para prestarle total atención al ojiazul.

— No encuentro a Harry, y eso es preocupante.

— Ya sabía que por Harry venía el problema, déjalo respirar, lo vas a terminar matando, hablando figuradamente claro está…

— Si no se metiera en tantos problemas no tendría que estar al acecho, lo dejo cinco minutos y lo tengo que dejar por un mes en la enfermería —Pronunció molesto. Sirius le agarró la mano y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

— Cálmate.

— _Como si fuera tan fácil _—Pronunció en_ Lind Iûl._

— Oye —Le dijo pasándole un brazo por el cuello y atrayéndolo hacía a él, tenía una sonrisa de esas que solía utilizar con James—. Sé que Harry es propenso a meterse en problemas, pero, tiene buena suerte, a lo mejor simplemente quiere estar solo un rato o está tratando de volver a la normalidad, dale un poco de crédito a pobre, yo creo que se merece unas vacaciones…

— Sí tan sólo Satanás dejara todas esas ideas locas de volver a lo primigenio todo sería más fácil —Suspiró volviendo a perderse en la mirada del humano, todo comenzó a ir más lento que de costumbre. Quería hacerlo de verdad quería, pero Harry era capaz de estrangularlo si se enteraba, lo que había decidido a costa de cualquier cosa era que no lo dejaría morir con o sin el consentimiento de Harry convertiría a Sirius en un inmortal, se acercó un poco más… el pelinegro lo único que hacía era sonreírle de manera afable.

— ¡Wenas! —Gritó alguien interrumpiendo el mágico momento. Azarel al escuchar esa voz sintió como se erizaba, lo iba a asesinar dolorosamente—. ¿Interrumpo algo? —Preguntó inocentemente.

— ¿Dhampir? —Preguntó Sirius dejando un poco de lado al ojiazul—. ¿Y eso que regresaste?

— Ando tras Caín tratando de cazarlo para poder tener una reunión que se suponía tendría que haberse llevado a cabo hace unos dos días pero… ya ven ¿Lo han visto?

— Sentí su presencia hace algunos momentos, pero, ya no está aquí.

— Chist… Y aparte me mandan a buscarlo a mí. Bueno, lamento haber interrumpido lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo —Le guiñó un ojo a Azarel, y antes que pudiera darse cuenta de que estaba sucediendo se levantó corriendo para ir tras el para ahorcarlo, cuando desaparecieron de su campo de visión el último descendiente de los Black sonrió tristemente.

— Sirius —Dijo Remus sentándose a su lado—. Te conozco desde que tenemos once años ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¿Cuándo llegaste? —Preguntó volviendo a su cara normal.

— Estaba tras Dhampir, vino a preguntarme unas cosas, no me cambies el tema Black¿Es por Azarel cierto?

— ¿Es demasiado notorio?

— No lo sé, estoy especulando¿Qué es lo que pasa por tu loca cabecita? —Preguntó dándole ligeros golpecitos.

— Yo tampoco lo sé…

— Ajá¿Cómo que no sabes?

— Estoy confundido Remus, y esto es algo que no me pasaba desde que James estaba vivo. Y con esto quiero decir mucho tiempo.

— A ver Sirius. Comencemos por el principio ¿Cuál es la relación que piensas tú, tienen Azarel y James?

— Siento que le estoy dando el lugar de James a Azarel, y pienso que no debería hacerlo, pero…, tampoco me arrepiento de dárselo, la verdad.

— ¿Crees que estás reemplazando a James con Azarel¡Sirius Orión Black! —Le retó el lupino jalando le oreja, el ojigris se lamentó.

— ¡No me maltrates!

— ¡No te maltrato! —Chilló jalándole más la oreja—. ¿Cómo puedes tan siquiera pensar algo como eso? James es James, Azarel es Azarel, ningún puesto puede ser reemplazado. Sirius no es tu culpa que Peter haya decidido traicionarnos, tú hiciste lo que creíste conveniente, a mí me parece que Azarel está ocupando una parte de tu corazón que no sabías que tenías y estás confundiendo las cosas.

— ¿Yo siempre ando confundiendo las cosas verdad Rem?

— ¡Hey! No lo decía en ese sentido¡Idiota¿Por qué no aclaras las cosas? Creo que los dos son personas lo suficientemente _adultas_ como para tratar un tema así…

— No lo sé Remus, están muchos factores.

— No te conozco Black…

— No me hundas más —Gimió con desesperación.

— Creo que a veces te sobreprotejo demasiado pero, esta vez aunque quisiera no puedo decirte por donde ir o que hacer, estás sólo. Enserio, no puedo dejar que te escudes en mí.

— Tengo miedo.

— Creo que en estos momentos todos tenemos miedo, la situación que estamos viviendo no es agradable, pero, tenemos que luchar por la luz… por nuestro futuro. Si sientes que no puedes hazlo por Harry, él te necesita, nadie la está pasando peor —El pelinegro se cubrió la cara y apoyó los codos en sus muslos.

— Sé que James se estaría burlando si estuviera vivo.

— Piensa en esto Sirius, sí James y Lily estuvieran vivos, hubiesen, aparte de todo lo presente, sucedido desgracias peores y ellos eran buenas personas, tenemos la seguridad que están en un mejor lugar que nosotros, no sé que tanto deseas explicarle, aunque tengo sospechas… así que ahora, mueve ese trasero de cerdo que tienes y ve a desahogarte. Es mejor que le digas todo lo que tienes que decirle a Azarel.

— ¿Quién me tiene que decir qué? —Preguntó el aludido llevando a Dhampir arrastrado en el piso…

— Yo me lo llevo prestado —Dijo salvando la vampiro de las garras de su captor—. ¡Suerte!

— ¡Hey! —Protestó al verse desprovisto de su prisionero.

— Créeme, no lo vas a extrañar.

— ¿Sirius? —Preguntó confundido.

— Creo que necesitamos poner unas cosa en claro ¿Tienes tiempo para hablar?

— Claro que tengo tiempo para hablar —Concedió temiéndose el tópico de la conversación—. ¿Aquí o en otro lugar? —El humano se encogió de hombros. Azarel comenzó a caminar.

1

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, sabía que Azarel estaba exagerando, allí estaba Harry durmiendo como un niño pequeño mientras abrazaba como peluche a ese dragón que no lo dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra. Se sentó a un lado de la cama y con delicadeza Sirius le quitó uno de las hebras de cabello que caían dispersos por su cara. A pesar de estar durmiendo se denotaba un gran cansancio, tenía la boca semi-abierta, por la cual respiraba, su pecho se movía lenta y acompasadamente, el dragón movió una pata mientras ronroneaba de manera extraña para volver a quedarse tranquilo.

Aunque agradecía que ahora hubiera más personas que se preocupaban genuinamente por el moreno no podía dejar de sentirse celoso, no podía reclamar nada, él había fallado cuando Harry más lo había necesitado y ahora le tocaba a aquel rubio desempeñar lo que él no pudo. Pasó una mano por la mejilla del chico. Éste se movió un poco y abrió un ojo mientras bostezaba.

— ¿Sirius¿Sucedió algo? —Preguntó adormilado sentándose en la cama y dejando de abrazar al "peluche" causando que se despertara también y corriera rápidamente a la cabeza de su amo —El ojiverde suspiró y de un manotazo lo lanzó al otro lado de la habitación—. ¿Qué sucede?

— Perdón por despertarte…

— No importa.

— Sabes Harry estuve hablando con Azarel y…

— ¿Son novios? —Dijo temiendo lo peor se levantó precipitadamente preparándose para ir a decapitar al Celador del purgatorio.

— ¿Ah? —Preguntó soltando una risita tonta. El Dragón al verlo fuera de la cama como venganza le lanzó una llamarada de fuego azul chamuscándolo.

— ¡Hey¿Y eso por qué fue? Dragón idiota —Preguntó olvidando momentáneamente a Sirius el cual suspiró. Éste miró como su ahijado se había lanzando a la cacería de su mascota, se fue a perseguirlo aún tenía que hablar con él, la verdad, había sido mala idea despertarlo, se recostó del marco y siguió observando como corrían en contra de la gravedad tratando de alcanzar su cometido.

**Unas horas después… **

— ¿Ya?

— ¡Ups! Lo siento no fue mi intención olvidarme que estabas por allí pero…

— No te preocupes.

— ¿Tienes que hablar conmigo, no?

— Sí, pero, como que mejor lo dejamos para mañana, tienes pinta de estar cansado.

— ¿Es muy importante? Puedo aguantar…

— Puede esperar hasta mañana, mejor vuelve a dormir.

— Sirius, ya me levanté, en vez de dormir lo que voy a hacer todo lo que resta de noche es preguntarme que tienes que decirme, así que mejor acabas hoy —Dijo y se sentó al frente de su padrino—. ¿Qué hablaron tú y Azarel para irlo a matar de una vez?

— Hay algo que había venido pensando desde hace algún tiempo, y bueno, en estos momentos soy la cosa más inútil en esta guerra… —Se detuvo un momento y miró a moreno directamente—. Oye, si él y yo tuviésemos algo más que una amistad ¿Tú que harías?

— ¡Destruirlo por pedacitos! —Dijo volviéndose a levantar para irse a buscarlo. Sirius lo detuvo y lo volvió a sentar.

— Como te venía diciendo, primero escucha, luego gritas ¿Vale?

— No te prometo nada… —El mayor suspiró.

— Bien, sin mucho rodeo Azarel a accedido a volverme su Sacerdote/general…

— ¿Ah? —Preguntó consternado, su cara era todo un poema, no había procesado la información.

— Que luego de sopesarlo mucho entre él y yo, decidimos que yo me volvería su Sacerdote/General, Harry. Azarel me lo iba a exponer antes que yo se lo propusiese, tuvimos algo así como la misma idea.

— Azarel ¿Quiere volverte su General?

— Ajá.

— ¡Hasta aquí llegó¡Lo voy a descuartizar¡No quedará ni polvo cósmico! —Se volvió a levantar pero otra vez fue detenido y sentado de una forma más brusca.

— Escucha…

— ¡Y una mierda Sirius! No voy a dejar que te conviertas en un sirviente… ¿Sabes todo lo que ese cargo encierra?

— Sí.

— ¿Y aún así vas a aceptarlo¡Me rehúso¡Tú sirves así como estás! —Le dijo alterado.

— Escucha así en mi condición no puedo hacer mucho por ayudarlos…

— ¡Yo no quiero ayuda¡Lo único que quiero es que estés a salvo Sirius!

— Además, algún día moriré, Harry.

— ¿Azarel te dijo por donde darme verdad?

— Yo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con Remus y contigo, los dos son inmortales por cosas del destino…

— No creas que no lo he pensado… pero ¡Igual¡No lo hagas¡Te lo ruego! —El ojiverde se había arrodillado a su lado le agarró una mano y vio que traía una cortada—. ¡Oh mi Dios bendito¿Cerraste el pacto?

— Sí.

— ¿Estás loco?

— No…

— ¿Quiénes fueron los testigos del pacto? —Demandó temiéndose lo peor—. ¿Sabes que se hace con testigos no?

— Sí Harry, fueron Remus y Dhampir.

— ¡Y estuvieron de acuerdo? —Gimió—. No lo puedo creer. ¡Sirius¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— Sé todo lo que encierra, investigué bien todo con ayuda de uno de los arcángeles, Miguel, creo que se llamaba…

— Miguel estuvo de acuerdo también —Estaba en shock—. ¡De acuerdo¡Ahhhh! Se volvieron locos —Sin decir nada más se encerró en su cuarto y se aseguró que nadie pudiera pasar. En ese momento apareció Miguel, con unas carpetas en las manos.

— Creo que llegué pésimo momento para molestarlo.

— Está MUY molesto…

— No te desanimes, cuando Azarel hable con él seguro que se le pasa, tomaste la decisión correcta, en estos momentos necesitamos todos los aliados que podamos, fue muy noble de tu parte pedir ese puesto antes que Satanás lo impusiera.

— Ni siquiera me dejo explicarle eso.

— Cuando tiene la cabeza caliente no hay razón que le entre, ven Sirio, déjalo que se le pase.

— Sirius.

— Lo siento, la manía.

— Llámame como mejor te parezca —El arcángel sonrió, cuando trancó la puerta—. ¿De verdad se le pasará?

— A lo mejor se tarde un poco, pero sí.

— Espero que tengas razón porque soy muy malo para eso de andar de malas con Harry o con Remus.

— Jaja, no te preocupes, Harry también es muy malo para eso de estar enfadado con las personas que quiere.

2

— ¡Buenos días Harry!

— ¿Qué tienen de buenos? —Masculló hostilmente el moreno con una mano en la cabeza.

— ¿Y a ti que te dio ahora?

— Nada

— Harry, si de verdad no te pasara nada no me estarías contestando así —Dijo Lórien sin perder la paciencia, estaba curado contra los malos humores que tendía a tener su hermano.

— Todo el mundo estuvo perfectamente de acuerdo en que Sirius fuera el nuevo General de Azarel ¡Todo el mundo! Hasta Miguel ¿Puedes creerlo? —Preguntó dejándose caer en el pupitre.

— Auch, lo siento… pero, velo por el lado bueno.

— ¿Y ese es?

— Sirius ya no será un prófugo de la justicia, será inmortal y esos ritos duran lo suyo, traerán de cabeza a más de uno lo que te da para terminar tú plan-ya-no-tan-suicida.

— No lo había visto de esa manera.

— No sirves para racionar con la cabeza caliente… —Dijo dándole palmaditas en la cabeza Harry se enfuruñó ofendido.

— Gracias…

— De nada Harry, sus razones tuvieron que tener para permitir algo así. Además, Él y Azarel tienen una relación que a veces me parece va más allá de la amistad, conllevando a muchas cosas buenas.

— Me preocupa lo que pueda hacer Azarel con el nuevo control que va a tener sobre Sirius.

— Verás que no hace nada, si Miguel aceptó hacerlo tuvieron que haber hecho cláusulas que protegieran a Sirius.

— ¡Aún estoy molesto con ellos!

— Vale, no los perdones, pero, trátame bien…

— Lórien —Le amenazó el moreno, su hermano le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego comenzar a prestarle atención a la clase de Historia que estaba más aburrida que nunca, el ojiverde pegó el cóccix de la silla y cruzó los brazos, molesto. El rubio miró hacía donde estaba sentado el híbrido y lo único que pudo hacer fue reírse, a veces podía ser tan infantil…

3

Harry miraba con el ceño fruncido y los párpados entrecerrados desde la parte más alejada todos los preparativos para volver a Sirius el nuevo empleado de Azarel como tendía a decirle. Cruzó los brazos, no tenía pensado perdonarlos en mucho tiempo, lo que más coraje le daba es ¡Ni siquiera se habían dignado a preguntarle su opinión!

— Harry, perdónalos de una vez —Dijo Uriel a su oído. El pobre sino fue por el arcángel le agarró hubiese caído de su lugar de observación.

— ¿Me quieres matar de un infarto!

— No era mi intención —Se disculpó—. Anda, no seas malito, hasta Azarel está melancólico, le haces falta ¿A quién molesta si tu estás en malos planes con Él?

— No…

— Ni siquiera les has dejado explicar sus razones ¿No te parece eso injusto?

— ¿Ah injusto? Esa palabra no procesa en mi diccionario —Comentó cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Nadie te ha dicho que a veces eres tan infantil?

— Sí pues, Severus Snape me lo recuerda cada vez que puede al igual que Lórien, Satanás me lo a insinuado también, Azarel, Celebriän… puedo seguir contando.

— Ese no era mi punto.

— Está dicho con toda intención.

— Lo hicieron porque si Azarel no conseguía un general pronto Satanás lo iba a elegir por él, cuando menos Sirius está de nuestro lado… ¿A falta de Dios el Diablo es buena opción, no?

— Eso no lo sabía, pero, igual no tengo pensado ir a decirles nada. Además, yo veo a Sirius muy entusiasmado con la idea.

— Sirius y Azarel sienten un cariño especial uno por el otro, eso es como estar juntos de la mejor manera posible y sin causar muchos daños. Eres émpata, deberías haberlo dilucidado —Dijo dándole ligeros codazos en las costillas.

— ¡Harry baja de allí¡Tengo que hablar contigo! —Le gritó Lórien usando sus manos como cono amplificador. El ojiverde se tiró, a su lado un poco más atrás estaba Draco el cual peleaba con uno de las personas del consulado humano tratando de quitarse la corona.

— ¿Qué pasó?

— ¿Aún es necesario conseguir Diamanlatle? —Preguntó en voz baja, el moreno cerró los ojos y se rascó la cabeza con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— No lo creo, de todas maneras, Abel dijo que me iba a acompañar —Dijo estrujándose un ojo.

— ¿Abel el hermano de Caín?

— Sí, de ese mismo que te hablé. ¿Qué le sucede a Malfoy?

— No puede con su visir y lleva peleando con él desde hace algunas horas, no me ha dado tiempo de saber cual es el foro del problema.

— Ya —Dijo quitando a su hermano un poco del medio sin soltarlo y miró por encima de su hombro, aún seguían en lo mismo el ojigris tratando de sacarse la corona y el mayor no lo dejaba, ahora estaban corriendo uno tras el otro, era impresionante, jamás había visto comportarse de semejante manera a Draco.

— ¿Cuándo te vas? —Preguntó volviéndose a atravesar en su campo de visión.

— Cuando Azarel se encierre con Sirius, dentro de aproximadamente una hora.

— ¿Y cuáles son los pasos de hoy?

— Hoy no va a ser nada especial. Simplemente le debo algo Abel y lo voy a pagar.

— ¿Y eso que será?

— En realidad para ver los libros lo tuve que sobornar, así que el me dejaba hacer lo que yo "quisiera" y yo concertaba una cita con su hermano.

— ¿Tierra de nadie?

— No lo sé, su guardián no se lleva muy bien conmigo. Además sus celadores hablan en latín y eso me desespera… a lo mejor estaremos en un punto no conciso del purgatorio utilizando la psicología inversa. Caín dijo que iba a escoger el lugar y que yo sabría donde encontrarlo.

— ¿Y a Abel donde lo vas a buscar?

— En ningún lado. Está precisamente llegando ahora —Dijo señalando hacia atrás, había un ser recostado de un árbol mirando todo perdido una capa blanca cubría todo su cuerpo y una niebla parecía cubrirlo.

— ¿Ese es? —Susurró volteado.

— Ven, vamos a que te lo presente, es un amor de persona, todo lo contrarío a lo que podría llegar a ser Caín.

— Que no te oiga.

— ¡Abel! —Dijo sonriéndole mientras llegaban al sitio donde se encontraba el ángel. Éste se bajó la capucha y les sonrió a los dos.

— ¡Hola! Espero no haber llegado muy temprano, pero, la verdad es que me estaba carcomiendo en mi casa.

— No te preocupes, nervios, eso los tiene todo el mundo en un momento crucial, mira, te presento a mi hermano, Lórien.

— ¿El rey?

— Sí, pero, soy normal y corriente así que con confianza —Dijo cediéndole la mano, el cual el otro aceptó gustoso.

— Soy Abel, pero, me da la ligera impresión que ya eso lo sabes.

— Sí, te quería dar las gracias porque no me mandaste a mi hermano al otro mundo —Dijo rascándose la nuca mientras sonreía nerviosamente.

— No fue nada. ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

— Cuando Azarel empiece el ritual.

— Dale… ¿Y quién es el nuevo general? —Harry resopló furibundo.

— Mi padrino.

— Valla. No estás muy feliz con ello ¿No?

— Será mejor que no metas el dedo en la llaga —Recomendó el Rey Elfo.

— ¿Y tú guardián?

— ¿Ese _pseudo intento_? —Masculló—. Por allá —Señaló con el dedo índice en donde estaba Celebriän con una carpeta y el cabello recogido en una trenza, estaba irritado, se le notaba a leguas.

— Están algo ajetreados.

— Se podría poner de esa manera —En ese momento todos comenzaron a entrar al castillo—. Parece que todo va a comenzar ahora.

— ¿Cuántas horas te cubro?

— No lo sé, estaré de vuelta antes que el ritual se concluya.

— Vallan con cuidado, por favor, trata de regresar con bien.

— Así lo haré. Ahora, localicemos a Caín —Dijo cerrando los ojos y alzó los brazos un poco, abriéndolos, un viento azulado lo comenzó a envolver, los cabellos se movían de un lado para el otro al igual que la camisa. Abrió los ojos—. Que extraño lugar… ¿Nos vamos? —Preguntó el joven tendiéndole la mano.

— Claro.

— Suerte —Les deseó Lórien de todo corazón.

3

— ¿Qué sucederá ahora? —Preguntó Sirius con recelo. Estaban los dos solos en una habitación circular sin nada adentro.

— Tendrás que morir —Respondió como si no le gustara demasiado lo que iba a suceder.

— ¿Morir? —Preguntó tragando audiblemente. El ángel negro extendió la mano a la altura de su hombro y en ella apreció una lanza de color negro que a veces tornaba a morado en el medio y seis cuchillos del mismo material rodeándola.

— ¿Confías en mí? —Preguntó agarrando con presteza la más grande de las picas que flotaba en sus manos.

— ¿La lanza de Longinius? —El ángel asintió—. Claro que confío en ti, sino no estuviera aquí —El ojiazul le colocó una mano en el pecho para hacer que se acostara en el piso—. ¿Dolerá?

— Lo más seguro —Posicionó la lanza en el medio del pecho y la clavó lo más profundo.

- -

— ¿Qué fue eso? —Preguntaron al unísono Abel y Harry volteándose.

— Creo que sentí la lanza del destino —Continuó el morocho.

— ¿Longinius?

— Sí… Están abriendo el purgatorio, van a sacar un alma para revivirla —El ojiverde se alzó de hombros.

— Te recuerdo que están tratando de volver a Sirius General, no me sorprendería, además la lanza le pertenece a Azarel.

— Creo que tienes razón —Los dos lanzaron su vista al horizonte y allí estaba un hombre de cabellos amarillos mirando a la nada.

— Hey ¡Allí está¡Caín! —Le llamó Harry sonriente.

— Hola pequeño. Veo que ya estás mejor.

— ¡Seh!

— ¿Ahora que me querías decir?

— ¿Falta mucho para que cumplas años?

— En realidad ya los cumplí.

— Bueno, feliz cumpleaños atrasado. Y este es mi regalo de cumpleaños —Dijo agarrando a Abel y haciendo que saliera de su espalda.

— ¿Harry?

— ¿No le habías dicho nada?

— No. Me pareció más bonito así. Mira a quien me topé en el camino —Comentó con gracia bajándole la capucha al ángel.

— ¿Abel?

— Lo siento Caín, pensé que sabías.

— Ara, ara… No sean así de estúpidos, el Ethannia estaba ya rota ¿Qué más da? Bueno, yo me voy a pasear por allí —Dijo dejándolos solos, sonrió cuando miró por encima de su hombro.

— Tiempo sin verte —El vampiro no sabía que decir.

— Sí mucho… Oh no sabes las ganas que tenía de verte —Dijo abrazándolo. El ojiazul le devolvió el gesto apretándolo fuertemente.

— No sé que decir, Harry tiende siempre ha sorprenderme, pero, la verdad que jamás pensé que fueras tú la sorpresa que me tenía.

— ¿Estás molesto?

— Por supuesto que no bobito ¿Cómo voy a estar molesto? Cada uno de estos milenios que hemos pasado separado lo único oque he hecho es rogar para volver a verlos. No me había dado cuenta de cuanto te había extrañado.

— Yo sí lo había tenido en cuenta y demasiado en realidad.

— ¿Cómo está nuestra hermana?

— ¿Isabel¿No la has visto?

— Como me prohibieron verte a ti, me prohibieron verla a ella, ni siquiera debe saber quien soy.

— Sí lo sabe Caín y está muy conciente de la situación en la que estamos presente, ha estado ayudando en todo este desastre, reyes con diecisiete años de edad ¿Qué clase de locura es esa?

— Conozco a Lórien y a Draco, puedo hablar por esa parte de la población.

— ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? No te veía desde que tuve que congelarte.

— Eso me metió en más problemas de los que nunca imaginé tener. Pero, estoy bien, es más tienes sobrinos.

— Oye…

— No me pidas perdón por algo que no quisiste hacer.

— Pero necesito hacerlo, pasé muchas noches en vela recriminando por no haber sido un poco más valiente y haberme negado como tú lo hiciste. A veces siento que te traicioné de la manera más miserable que puede existir.

— Que quisieras sobrevivir, no es ningún pecado o ninguna traición Abel, ya te lo he dicho. Me alegra saber que nuestra relación no se ha fragmentado para nada.

— Yo… ya no quiero que estemos separados…

— Pues no nos separaremos.

- -

Con la lanza de Longinius había espirado la vida del ojigris rápidamente, clavó las otras seis en partes específicas del cuerpo haciendo la señal de la cruz en su cuerpo, la última era entre el entrecejo, cerró los ojos y escuchó como los huesos del cráneo se rompían, afuera Remus se recostó de la puerta, no podía sentir nada de Sirius, había abandonado por completo el mundo de los vivos.

— Por lo que veo, ya lo mandó al otro mundo.

— Sí —Dijo preocupado.

— Tranquilo, no le va a pasar nada, lo mataron con Longinius, su alma no tiene derecho a pertenecer a ninguna de las tres casas.

— Es inevitable no preocuparse.

— Lo sé.

4

— ¿Dolió? —Preguntó Azarel con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara, al encontrarse con su nuevo general. Sirius estaba erguido frente a la Laguna Estigia con los brazos cruzados, sus cabellos llegaban hasta la cintura, brillantes. Sus ropas consistían en una camisa manga larga que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos, un pantalón de corte recto algo anchos too era negro con líneas blancas en sitios estratégicos y un collar de plata con una cruz encerrada en un círculo del cual salían como especies de puntar curvadas y filosas. Se volteó y se podían observar dos colmillos puntiagudos sobresaliendo de sus labios, sonrió acentuándolos aún más, sus ojos destellaban anormalmente.

— No fue para tanto —Dijo mirándolo.

— ¿Regresamos?

— Como ordenes… —Dijo deteniéndose dos pasos más atrás de su nuevo "amo".

— ¿Sirius?

— ¿Qué sucede?

— El hecho que ahora tengamos un vínculo algo extraño no significa que haya que cumplirlo, no cambies por una tontería como esta —Dijo abrazándole.

— No cambié —Afirmó devolviéndole el abrazo, lo apretó más hacia sí—. ¿Crees que Harry me perdone?

— Por supuesto que lo hará Sirius ¿Cuánto puede pasar Harry molesto con uno? —Lo separó—. Si tanto te preocupa hablaré con él. A veces puede ser muy cabeza dura.

— Lo sé… pero, es parte fundamental de su personalidad.

— Sí, encantadora la personalidad del niño.

— No vivirías sin él y lo sabes.

— Vámonos —Dijo evadiendo el tema. Lo jaló del brazo y desaparecieron.

5

Cuando llegaron ya estaba entrada la noche, el reloj de Hogwarts dio doce campanadas anunciando que eran las doce. Sirius y Azarel aparecieron a la mitad de pasillo principal y se separaron para irse a dormir había sido un día agotador, con un quedo buenas noches y en contra de su voluntad allí terminaba todo por hoy.

Celebriän estaba parado en frente del cuadro de merlín el cual dormitaba tranquilamente, adentro debía estar Harry dormido también, pegó una mano de la pintura y cerró los ojos, y traspasó hacía el cuarto. El moreno dormitaba sentado en el piso y la cabeza en el mueble, Lórien descasaba en el sofá apoyando su cabeza un poco más debajo de la del ojiverde y Draco estaba en una silla con la cabeza sobre un libro en la mesa al igual que todos los demás. Suspiró, y comenzó alzando a Lórien para llevarlo a su cuarto, cuando terminó con los otros dos, movió a Harry un poco para que se despertara.

Al no tener reacción lo llamó ocasionando que el moreno se estremeciera un poco, y comenzara a desemperezarse. Amilessë subió a la cabeza de Harry como siempre cada vez que se despertaban, pero esta vez su amo no hizo nada para evitarlo.

— "¿Y ahora donde estoy?" —Preguntó desubicado, bostezó y se estiró mirando el reloj, eran las doce de la noche—. ¿Celebriän¿Y Lórien y Draco? habría jurado que estaban aquí.

— Yo los llevé a su cama.

— ¿Y se puede saber porque me despiertas a mitad de la noche…? estoy algo cansado —Dijo volviendo a posar su cabeza en el mueble y cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

— Necesito hablar contigo.

— Mañana, mañana es otro día —Murmuró volviendo a caer en brazos de Morfeo.

— Harry si te vengo a molestar a esta hora es porque sabes que no puedo a otra hora del día —El ojiverde masculló algo ininteligible—. ¡Harry!

— ¡Mañana Celebriän! Mañana, no hay nada que no pueda esperar, hoy tengo sueño, de todas las noches que me paso en vela me vienes a molestar cuando quiero dormir… —Le dio la espalda y se volvió a echar a dormir.

— ¿Por qué eres así? —Sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta—. Está bien ya que estamos por las malas… levántate y acompáñame.

— Dios ¿Qué te hice¿Qué pecado cometí? —Preguntó mirando hacía arriba en busca de alguna respuesta divina—. Ya me levanté ¿Qué pasó que es tan urgente que no se puede esperar hasta mañana? —El Hijo de Dios le mostró un una insignia que estaba desapareciendo.

— ¿Qué es eso?

— ¿No lo entiendes verdad?

— No, no entiendo, y si no me explicas menos voy a entender —Dijo hoscamente.

— Esto es lo que nos une como guardián y custodiado. Si esto desaparece ¿Qué te imaginas? —Harry suspiró.

— ¿Y vienes a decir que es mi culpa cierto?

— No venía a echarte la culpa. Tenemos que solucionar el problema. Aparte de que no debemos perder la conexión, Harry, tú eres como el hijo que jamás voy a poder tener, sé que no tenemos la mejor relación de este mundo, pero, tenemos que hacer algo por arreglarlo.

— Aunque trataras de arreglarlo no se podría, Celebriän, tu mundo y el mío se mueven a diferente ton… ¿Qué propones¿Una convivencia para recuperar el distintivo? Pasaremos toda la vida en eso, no porque queramos sino porque ya estamos así.

— Si esto desaparece no podré protegerte. Hay que arreglarlo.

— ¿Arreglarlo Celebriän¡Oye lo que dices! Uno no puede simplemente arreglar una relación así como así. Se necesita constancia, dedicación, es como cuando se trata de una pareja sabes solamente uno no puede hacer el trabajo de dos. Siempre estás demasiado ocupado como para pasar tiempo conmigo, y yo sinceramente, no voy a ser el que te lo reclame hay millones de cosas más importantes que perderlo conmigo, pero, ahora no quieras venir a medio zurcir un error, porque no se va a poder. Tú conoces toda mi vida, yo apenas si sé lo más necesario de ti, a base de eso no puedo hacer nada, así que esto llega hasta aquí, y sí se podía esperar hasta mañana¿Cuánto lleva en ese estado¿Días? No creo que por cinco horas más desaparezca totalmente…

— Sólo respóndeme algo.

— ¿Ahora qué?

— ¿Quieres que pida un cambio de Guardián¿Quieres que deje de ser tu guardián y que alguien más cubra ese papel? —Preguntó quedamente, y se podía entrever algo de derrote en la voz—. Está bien, hablaremos mañana —Dijo dejando el distintivo guardado en una cúpula, encima de la mesa. En ningún momento Harry se volteó, cuando el arcángel salió, éste se llevó una mano a la boca. ¿Hasta donde habían llegado? Se arrastró figuradamente hasta su cama y allí se colocó en posición fetal agarrándose las rodillas con las manos, afuera el distintivo brillaba colándose por la puerta entreabierta.

6

Se sentía zarandeado, no le importaba no se despertaría. Ahora lo llamaban, la voz se le antojaba a la de Lórien, pero, no estaba del todo seguro,

— Harry levanta que luego no llegamos a clases —Una serie de mascullidos sin sentidos salieron de su boca—. Te voy a dejar entonces, y que Severus te regañe.

— Ya¿Qué hora es? —Preguntó desperezándose.

— Tarde, ni siquiera te da tiempo de desayunar así que ya dale, lo único que tienes que hacer es medio acomodarte un poco tienes el uniforme puesto, te espero en la entrada del salón.

7

Clavo de tumba, pensó al ver como Azarel se le atravesaba en el camino… ¿Ahora que le diría? había visto a Sirius vagando por allí con cara vampiresca, pero, no había tenido valor para acercársele. Después de lo de anoche no tenía ganas de nada.

— ¿Sirius, Celebriän o tú? —Preguntó con voz lastimera, al verse acorralado.

— Un poco de los tres.

— Más tarde, por piedad.

— Ahora…

— Tengo clases.

— Como si eso fuera un factor importante.

— ¿Me vas a regañar muy feo?

— Posiblemente.

— Déjame desayunar.

— No.

— Por favor.

— No, y sabes que cuando digo que no es no. Así que no insista.

— ¿Mientras hablas puedo comer?

— No lo sé, ya veremos.

Ahora sabía porque no había respondido primeramente a los constantes llamados de Lórien tratando de despertarlo, recientemente había acumulado muchos problemas encima como para ahora enfrentarlos de golpe todos y cada uno de ellos. Sin escapatoria alguna y rogándole a Dios poder sobrevivir ese día, siguió a Azarel a donde fuera que iban a hablar…

**TBC.**

**No comments...**

Atte. Liuny


	34. Cambios

**Capítulo XXXV:** _Cambios_

La insignia aún reposaba sobre la mesa, olvidada. Una arena estaba esparcida bajo ésta sin poder traspasar los límites de la cúpula donde había sido confinada. El proceso se aceleró de manera alarmante, cada vez quedaba menos de aquella unión proferida eternamente. Luego de un minuto, en total silencio y oscuridad, no quedó nada, sólo el polvo que luego se llevaría el viento.

1

Harry estaba sentado a orillas del lago mirando el paisaje. Ya sólo quedaban ligeros vestigios del invierno, para dar paso a la primavera. Las hojas de los árboles comenzaban a salir de nuevo y el sol se mostraba tímidamente entre las nubes dando un calor agradable que se mezclaba con la brisa.

Jugaba distraídamente con el collar que le había regalado Celebriän la primera vez que se habían visto. Se detuvo un momento a mirarlo, la conversación con Azarel había sido peor de lo que había previsto; no sólo habían peleado, sino que tampoco habían llegado a un acuerdo. Todo un total desastre peor de lo que comenzó.

Entrecerró los ojos, luego parpadeó. ¿Era su imaginación o el collar estaba ennegreciendo? Se levantó rápidamente, con un nudo en el pecho que no lo dejaba respirar, y un mal presentimiento que causaba el nudo.

— ¿Sabes Harry? —Le había dicho Azarel en una parte de la conversación—. Si tu vínculo con Celebriän llegara a desaparecer no solamente no lo verías más nunca en tu eterna existencia, sino que te quedarás sin un guardián hasta que puedan conseguirte uno y lo más seguro es que sea un guardián de alto rango, no un ángel. Tal vez para ti no represente ningún problema, ya que tendrías más libre albedrío, pero, rememora todos los problemas que has tenido con Celebriän como guardián.

— ¿Y me hechas la culpa? —Le espectó con incredulidad. Eso si que era el colmo—. La mayoría de la culpa la tiene Él mismo. ¿Quién es el que nunca tiene tiempo? Eriel y Lórien hablan ¿Cuánto? ¿Doce veces al día? Si me explicas como llegaremos a eso pues yo lo hago.

— Caso perdido…

Llegó a la habitación jadeando. Había olvidado completamente que podía teletransportarse o volar. Dijo a Merlín la contraseña y sin esperar nada más corrió a la mesa. Se llevó una mano a la los labios al ver que había desaparecido totalmente lo que alguna vez había sido una insignia, se acercó y miró que lo único que había era arena regada. Miró hacía todo los lados frenéticamente, allí había un cofre bastante pequeño pero lo suficientemente espacioso como para recoger lo último que quedaba de su unión entre Celebriän y Él.

2

— Abel —Dijo lo que parecía la silueta de un hombre encapuchado con una capa en lo más alto de un estrado. A cada lado estaban cinco personas más en las misma circunstancias, pero en vez de tener capa vinotinto como el más alto, tenían capa blanca, todos cargaban un medallón plateado colgando de una cinta negra.

— ¿Surgió algún problema? —Preguntó ansioso luego de cumplir las debidas formalidades de saludos.

— Has sido relevado de tu cargo.

— ¿Perdón?

— Has sido relevado de tu cargo —Dijo la segunda a la izquierda dos estratos más abajo que el de capa vinotinto—. Ahora estarás a cargo de un joven, el cual acaba de perder a su guardián. Celebriän, por razones ajenas a su persona resultó ser ineficiente para proteger a unos de los catalizadores de Pandemonium; así que, es tú trabajo tomar su lugar, y actuar como un real custodio ¿Se entiende? —El ser con voz femenina, alzó un brazo y apareció la figura holográmica de un joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes—. Tú deber es proteger con tu vida si es necesario al híbrido Harry James Potter.

— ¿Qué tengo que protegerlo a él?

— Tenemos problemas para encontrar un congénito que realmente sirva, ya que tú eres tan poderoso como un ángel, la corte ha decido relegarte su custodia —Explicó el segundo a la derecha—. Lo hicimos también porque conoces al chico —Movió el dedo haciendo un semicírculo, y frente a Abel apareció una insignia totalmente blanca con un borde azul y el escudo del Bene ha Elohim.

— P-pero…

— Celebriän ya ha sido informado del cambio. No hay pero que valga Abel, no es una sugerencia es una orden —Imperó el de capa vinotinto—. Serás el encargado de darle la noticia, buena suerte —Fue lo último que dijo antes que todo comenzara a desvanecerse. Miró todo el espacio blanco vacío. Darle esa noticia a Harry iba as ser destrozarlo por completo. Desapareció para buscar un momento propicio para darle la mala noticia.

3

Dejó el cofre en un lugar donde nadie lo pudiese encontrar junto con el collar que como había sospechado, ya no servía. Se tiró con pesadez en su cama y cerró los ojos y se colocó el brazo como tapando una luz inexistente. Lo único que daba vueltas en su cabeza era la dichosa conversación. Tenía que ir a hablar con Sirius, lo sabía, pero ¿Qué le diría?

— Deberías disculparte con Sirius. ¡Ya sabes porque lo hizo! ¿Aún así sigues de cabeza dura?

— ¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser yo el que se tenga que disculpar?

— Porque eres tú el que cometiste el error. Sabes que si tuvieras la razón te la daría, pero, en que idioma te digo que no quiero dañar a Sirius.

— Oye, ¡Lamento querer cuidar la integridad de mi último familiar vivo!

— Pero no le voy a hacer nadad ¿Cuál es la reticencia?

— Que no confío en ti.

— Ah, genial. ¿Es por eso? Puedes decirme ¿Qué he hecho como para que no lo hagas?

— ¡Argh! No puedo contigo. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de Sirius?

— Nada; lo hice porque pensé que te gustaría que jamás muriera. Aparte ¿Preferías que Satanás eligiera mi general? ¡Hubiera sido un espía!

— Ya lo hicieron ¿No solamente podrías cortarle?

— No. Porque a Él le duele la actitud que tienes. Te considera su hijo.

— ¿Y tu crees que yo no lo considero mi padre?

— Pues, que extraña manera tienes de demostrar afecto a los que quieres.

— No es por nada, pero tú eres el menos indicado para decirme eso.

4

Sabría Dios cuantas horas llevaba estático en la misma posición; los ojos le dolían por la presión que hacía su brazo, tampoco había logrado determinar cuando había comenzado a derramar lágrimas que tenían como límite la sábana que recubría el colchón.

Sintió como alguien irrumpía en el cuarto, ni se inmutó, no tenía ganas de dirigirle la palabra a nadie. Bueno, Lórien podía ser una excepción, pero, podía hablarle por telequinesia así que no sería él.

— Harry —Dijo el recién llegado.

— Abel —Respondió cansado el híbrido—. Si vienes a hablar con Caín llegas un poco tarde Dhampir lo encontró y se lo llevó a rastras.

— ¿Dhampir?

— Su hijo —Le dijo moviendo el brazo sobre su cabeza con desidia para restarle importancia.

— En realidad veía a hablar contigo.

— Lamento que no sea el mejor momento —Dijo por fin moviéndose y colocándose en posición fetal dándole a la espalda.

— No puedo esperar —Le dijo poniéndose a gatas en la cama y mirándole directamente a la cara.

— ¿Descubrieron los de los libros?

— No.

— Irrumpieron en aquel lugar…

— No.

— Vale, está bien, me doy.

— Han relevado a Celebriän como tu guardián y me han colocado a mí en su lugar.

— Ah… así que al final si era eso…

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó apartándose un poco al ver que Harry se levantaba para darle la cara. Se restregó los ojos con fuerza sentado sobre sus pantorrillas y miró a su nuevo guardián.

— Supongo que, bienvenido a mi vida… —Le dijo con una sonrisa triste, pero, no pasó mucho hasta que bajara la vista a sus manos y se encogiera un poco, sollozos ahogados salieron de su boca—. Lo siento —Se disculpó con la mano derecha cubriéndose los labios para ahogar el llanto—. Es un idiota, cierto, nunca tenía tiempo para nada y la mayoría de las veces nunca entendía nada de lo que decía, pero, igual… —Pegó el vientre en la cama abriendo un poco las piernas y escondiendo la cara entre sus brazos —Abel suspiró mirando al chico con un poco de pena, se colocó a su lado paralelamente y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.

— Va ser muy inútil lo que te voy a decir, pero, lo único que te queda es salir adelante. Algunas cosas de nuestro destino no las decidimos nosotros y la mejor manera de superarlas es lograr que los buenos recuerdos opaquen la dolorosa partida.

— ¿Lo dices por experiencia propia? —Lo dijo en pleno apogeo del llanto.

— Sí; lo digo por experiencia propia. Y aunque llorar no sirva de nada. Llora ahora y luego olvida si no quieres seguir sufriendo —Fue lo último que dijo mientras se levantaba

— ¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó levantándose de repente, se quitó furioso las lágrimas.

— ¿Me necesitas para algo?

— No —Dijo volteando de repente la mirada con vergüenza.

— Si quieres hablar sea importante o no, recientemente me doy cuenta que voy a tener mucho tiempo libre; figurativamente, soy todo tuyo.

5

— Ehh… Disculpa —Llamó Lórien a Azarel si saber bien como dirigirse a él. Procuraba en todo lo posible no hablarle.

— ¿Tú? ¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó hoscamente.

— Ummm, ¿Has visto a Harry? —Se esperó gritos, una mirada fría, una explosión de poder innecesaria, pero lo único que hizo el ángel negro fue ponerse a sonar las uñas rítmicamente en la mesa y decirle que no—. Vale, lo siento… —Dijo exasperado y salió de allí, tropezando sin querer a Sirius.

— Bueno, pero ¿Y ahora que hice? —Interrogó al aire aún con las manos alzadas.

— Estaba preguntado por el cabeza hueca de tu ahijado

— Ah… —Dijo alargando la vocal—. ¿Está bien, cierto?

— No lo sé Sirius… tengo desde ayer que no le veo.

— La conversación no salió como esperabas…

— Déjame en paz Sirius —Dijo esparramándose en la silla. El ojigris sonrió cómplice.

— Iré a buscarlo.

— No te lo recomiendo. Si sigue como estaba ayer lo mínimo que puede lanzarte es una Cruciactus sin pensarlo.

— Ya está bien Azarel. Se que de vez en cuando hay que castigar a la gente, pero, Harry no es un persona que deba recibir más castigos de los que tiene encima.

— En ningún momento dije que no fueras, pero allá tú…

6

Un mes, había pasado un eterno y doloroso mes, el cual comenzaba a superar poco a poco…, no había sido fácil, pero, se le habían aligerado las cosas siguiendo, siguiendo o tratando de seguir las correctas directrices. Se encontraba sentado, escuchando a un señor de color azul, orejas grandes, y bastante rechoncho.

— "Buenos días, Harry" —Le llegó a su mente.

— "Hola, Abel ¿Sucede algo?" —Preguntó alertándose por unos momentos.

— "No, no tengo nada que hacer y me preguntaba si tú también, andabas igual…" —Contestó con simplicidad, haciendo sonreír al moreno; aún no se acostumbraba a que podía hablar con su guardián para cualquier estupidez.

— "Llegaste en el momento preciso".

— "¿Que haces?"

— "Escucho a un _Leenin_ hablar…" —Siguió mientras jugaba, sin prestar mucha atención a su verdadero interlocutor.

— ¿Y eso?

— "Cumpliendo un favor…"

— Sí señor _Brigadier_, y entonces llegaron los trolls sorprendiéndonos a todos…

— "¿Trolls?"

— "No preguntes" —Le advirtió Harry—. Debió ser terrible…. —Expresó con diplomacia el joven posando sus codos sobre el escritorio y cerrando las manos una encima del otro.

— "Hipócrita…" —Le dijo alargando la última sílaba.

— "Es mi trabajo" —Respondió siguiéndole el juego.

— Y al pedir negociaciones, ¡Había una troll que sabía el idioma común! Y pedían igualdad de derechos en nuestras tierras, porque sino destruirían todo.

— "¿Una rebelión de los Trolls? Ajá, y Satanás bajará a cantarte una nana"

— "¡No cállate!" —Le retó con miedo—. "Los demonios tienen una insana obsesión por mí, en especial él…"

— Señor Brigadier ¿Está usted escuchando?

— Sí, por supuesto señor ministro. Pero, dígame ¿Exactamente a donde quiere llegar? Y puede decirme Harry con toda confianza…

— ¡No señor Brigadier ángel!

— "Ni puto caso… llevo intentándolo desde que llegó…"

— "Jajajaja"

— "No te reías, eres un desgraciado, sin consideración"

— ¡Que obliguen a los Trolls a rendirse!

— Pero señor ministro, eso es una jurisdicción interna, nosotros no podemos hacer nada "Maldito Gabriel, me las va a pagar…"

— "Me imaginé que fue él quien te tiró el muerto encima…"

— "Era el _día libre_ de Miguel, y me lo pidió de favor, quería estar junto a él y yo no sé que zalamerías más…" Sí; lo sé señor ministro, pero esta es la tercera vez que pide un meeting para tratar el mismo problema ¿No ha pensado en buscarse un intermediario que sepa Leenin y Troll y llegar a un acuerdo civilizado?

— "¿El día libre de Miguel?"

— ¡Oh! Es usted brillante señor Brigadier. ¡Buena solución! ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes?

— "Estoy a punto de comenzar a darme cabezazos contra el escritorio… y sí, el típico problema y la típica pelea ancestral de Gabriel y Zadquiel por Miguel…"

— ¡Lamento las molestias señor! Pero, ahora iré inmediatamente a buscar el intermediario… ¡Adiós! Y muchísimas gracias.

— No… es que ya cita el dicho. "_En mano de los pendejos ni la pólvora arde_" —Expresó el ojiverde cabreado—. Relativo de los trolls tenían que ser… —Abel apareció y se recostó con elegancia en el escritorio, su cara era de total diversión.

— Quien lo diría, ¿Tú sabes palabrotas?

— Puedo mostrarte lo florido que puede llegar a ser mi lenguaje si gustas —Le amenazó, volteando la silla y mirándole.

— No gracias —Se enserió—. ¿Cómo llevas lo de Celebriän?

— Tratando de superarlo —Susurró sintiendo un balde de agua fría.

— ¿Y lo de Sirius y Azarel?

— Tratando de superarlo —Gimió con desesperación dejándose caer en la superficie del escritorio—. Ese maldito demonio está quitándome a mi padrino…

— Hay Harry, serás exagerado.

— Yo pensaba que iba a tener una madrina ¡No otro padrino!

— Azarel no tiene sexo, es más si se viste de mujer estaría en las mismas… ¿Te molesta eso?

— No… ¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo crees? Pero…

— Hay Harry, enserio.

— ¡Buuaaa! Y aparte me enteré de cosas que no quería —En ese momento alguien se apareció en el cuarto, pero ninguno de los presentes se percató.

— Seguro que estabas donde no debías…

— ¡Lo juro! No estaba haciendo nada malo, y ¡Puf! —El híbrido estaba que lloraba—. No… eso fue horrible…

— Jajaja, a veces eres tan infantil…

— ¡Joer! —Dijo tratando de agarrarlo para ahorcarlo infructíferamente, ya que el guardián se había vuelto traslucido y le sacaba la lengua—. ¿Quién quiere saber esas cosas de sus padres?

— ¡Ah! Vez que si los consideras tu familia —Pero en vez de seguirlo molestando—. Por cierto Harry ¿Lo has visto? —Preguntó. La persona que había llegado estaba perpleja en el mismo sitio. El ojiverde movió la cabeza.

— Azarel me lo advirtió, si Celebriän dejaba de ser mi guardián, no lo podría ver… sólo los arcángeles pueden, no soy lo suficientemente "puro" para que se me conceda ese "placer" —Escupió lo último, entrecomillando con una mueca de disgusto.

— Pensé que tú eras uno.

— No… aún me faltan dos pares de alas para_ llegarle_ casi a Uriel…

— "Así que ya se enteró…"

— ¿Y por qué no las has obtenido?

— Porque… —Dudó recordando las palabras de Misery.

— Sino lo quieres decir, no lo hagas —Dijo curioseando la biblioteca—. Además, ya vuelves a darle vueltas a Misery.

— No puedo, ya que no he querido dejar mi parte humana atrás… —Soltó rápidamente y luego exhalando como si se hubiera sacado mil kilos de encima.

— Ni te preguntaré si lo extrañas, eso es evidente.

— Él tuvo la mayoría de la culpa —Masculló con rencor, bajando la cabeza sumiso. El ojiazul se arrodilló y le alzó con delicadeza el mentón.

— ¿Tú lo buscaste?

— Ya no me hagas otra vez con la culpa… estaba superándolo…

— Escucha Harry. Los dos cometieron errores que ya no se pueden corregir. Hay hasta errores divinos porque existe aún la convivencia. Por más que podamos leer las mentes, saber los sentimiento de los demás y todos los poderes que se nos confieren al ser inmortales bendecidos por el _Astral Line_, no podemos saber exactamente los sentimientos y pensamientos intrínsecos en el alma del otro. Tenías tus dudas, es normal tenerlas, especialmente si un _desconocido_ te dice que es como tu padre. Más como hablas conmigo mientras haces cualquier cosa Él también mientras atendía sus asuntos podía haberte escuchado y respondido. Pero, para ti es jodidamente difícil mostrar tus verdaderos sentimientos convirtiendo una simple afirmación como lo es: "Quiero saber más de ti"; en todo un conflicto interno por tratar de ser perfecto y no decepcionar a nadie.

— Claro que no —Refutó dolido.

— Puedes 'mentirme' a mí, auto-convencerte a ti mismo, y al resto del mundo —Le señaló el pecho—. Aquí tú sabes que esa es la única verdad.

— No, no —siguió en el mismo plan atormentado. Obvio, en el fondo las palabras de Abel, saltaban todas las leyes de la relatividad Einsteanas.

— Harry… —El aludido volteó hacía la ventana.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Escuché mi nombre.

— Alucinas —Pero al decir eso tuvo que esquivar un cuchillo de luz que casi le volaba la cabeza, enviado por su custodiado, por suerte; el chico tenía _mala_ puntería.

— ¡Yo no alucino!

— Vale, pero no era para que me intentaras volar la cabeza de un cuchillazo. No hay nadie más aquí… ¿O sí?

— Que te dije que escuché mi nombre, aunque la voz me llegó distorsionada y poco clara, era como si el eco no dejara llegar el mensaje.

— Deberías dormir un poco más —Le recomendó de buenas el rubio, recibiendo por contestación, doce cuchillos cerca de todo su cuerpo, y la desaparición del chico. Se encogió de hombros, estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse a los arranques de locura que le daban y también desapareció para buscarlo. La puerta se abrió y apreció un Gabriel iracundo elevado a la enésima potencia.

— ¿Celebriän?

— Harry no puede verme…

— ¿Se fue?

— Se acaba de ir.

— ¿Qué te sorprende? Tú sabías que si perdías la custodia, eso pasaría. Él era tu conexión con el mundo 'real'. Sea cual sea ese. O se convierte en Arcángel o simplemente seguirá así eternamente —Respondió con la cruda e hiriente realidad, haciendo que la desazón en el hijo de Dios aumentara.

— ¿Qué exactamente le dijo Misery?

— Te conté todo lo que soltó a _vox populi_. No puedo saber lo que le susurró al oído —Un suspiró de cansancio salió de su boca, y el peliblanco resopló—. ¿Quién no te lo advirtió _Celes_? Eres demasiado joven para todo lo que se te impuso encima, pero, la existencia es una mierda y así seguirá hasta el fin de los tiempos que ¡tilín! Noticia de última hora, jamás llegará. Así que ve apegándote a tu realidad, la cual viniste venir y te saltaste olímpicamente. Ahora, sufre lo que todo aquello que vive, llama consecuencias. Eso es lo que sucede cuando tienes que decidir. Tomar una decisión es escoger uno de los millones caminos existentes propuestos, y normalmente dejar uno trae sus ventajas y desventajas… sólo hay que aprender a vivir con ellos.

— ¡Gracias! Si andabas molesto me avisabas y yo me iba, a veces eres demasiado cruel para mi gusto —Expresó con dolor, rabia y frustración mal contenida; como si de Harry se hubiese tratado, desapareció dejando una estela de polvo blanco. Respiró profundamente. Por esa _sencilla_ y _minúscula_ razón era que Miguel y él peleaban constantemente. A él no se le daba el tacto, y el primigenio era demasiado susceptible a sus comentarios ¡Jamás se le declararía por esa simple razón! ¡Que se fuera con Zadquiel si le daba la gana!

— Señor…

— ¡Que!

— ¡Hay! —La pobre botó.

— Lo siento… —Bajó la voz un poco avergonzado—. Dime Addiel…

— Puedo irme si gusta…

— No te preocupes, dime.

— Pues, q-que… tiene una reunión, busqué al señor Harry… pero, desapareció, pero —Agregó rápidamente—. Sino lo desea no tiene que ir.

— Ahí voy, ahí voy… lamento haberte gritado.

— No se preocupe Excelencia. Sé perfectamente las penurias por las que pasa.

— Gabriel, me llamo Gabriel —Dijo alzando las manos en señal de frustración mientras iba a comerse a los seres que estuvieran en la dichosa reunión.

**TBC**


	35. La Respuesta

**Capítulo XXXVI: **_La respuesta_

Había llegado a una resolución… debía hacerlo, total ¿Qué podría salir mal? Pensaba Celebriän sentado en la mesa que normalmente utilizaba para trabajar. Luego de la conversación que tuvo con Eriel… si Harry pudo escuchar su nombre, eso quería decir que el vínculo no había desaparecido del todo.

Miró a la ventana recordando las palabras del ángel —Tú eres el hijo de Dios, siempre te lo repito Celebriän… si quieres tener a Harry ¿Por qué te refrenas?—. Esas habían sido sus palabras exactas. Romper más las reglas ¿A quién le importaban ya las reglas? Una estúpida insignia no le iba a quitar a la persona que había elegido desde su nacimiento como su hijo. Así como Lucifer había elegido a Caín, y Azarel, se podría decir que lo hizo con Sirius pero… con otras intenciones.

Se llevó una mano al mentón pensativo. En estos precisos momentos no tenía nada que hacer. Había visto personalmente como se llevaban el nuevo guardián y él. ¿Por qué habrían decido darle al hermano de Caín¿Por qué _Destiny_ tenía que ser tan complicado en sus acciones? Estaba seguro que el cargo lo habían entregado _Destiny_, _Time_ y toda esa orden, que para él no eran más que una cuerda de anarquistas que hacían y desasían a su gusto. Ahora, el único problema es como reaccionaría el ojiverde al verlo.

Desapareció. Y luego reapareció en donde estaba Harry. Éste estaba leyendo unos apuntes tranquilamente mientras masticaba chicle, sentado con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas estaban Abel, y en el piso usando como mesa el mueble, estaba Lórien también leyendo. Como le había dicho Miguel, al Harry no poder verlo, nadie más podía… suspiró, otra vez con gesto pensativo. Él jamás había pertenecido a ese plano, hasta que el Golden Boy nació.

Trató de agarrar un porta retrato y tampoco pudo, ahí no era más que nada.

— ¿Diste con algo Harry?

— Sí. Con un dolor de espalda…

— Me estoy cansando de estar aquí sentado.

— No te quejes, yo también estoy fastidiado —Expresó Lórien—. ¿Por qué no lees?

— Estoy leyendo con Harry… puedo perfectamente ver a través de sus ojos. Pero, esos apuntes que Él está leyendo, ya yo me lo memoricé cuando lo escribía.

— En realidad, Él dijo la información, yo solamente la redacté.

— ¿Y que hago leyendo yo esto?

— ¿Aprendiendo? —Preguntó con burla.

— Serás estúpido Harry.

— Seh, y a mucha honra —Al decir esto todo se volvió negro, el moreno cayó al límite, ya que dudaba que pudiera llamársele piso, de espaldas—. ¿Belcebú?

— ¿Perdón? —Preguntó ofendido.

— Esa voz —Espectó levantándose rápidamente—. ¿Celebriän?

— ¿Por qué mencionaste a ese maldito demonio?

— No tiene la menor importancia… ¿Cómo es que puedo oírte? No me saques así de las dimensiones, ahora allá empezarán a buscarme como locos…

— Sólo te desmayaste Harry, y normalmente eso no tiende a importarte.

— A cierto. Tienes toda la razón —Dijo hostil—. ¿Tienes pensado aparecer?

— Si no me quieres ver no me verás, así que ve decidiendo.

— ¿Tienes algo importante que decirme? —Preguntó cerrando los ojos y abriendo las manos. Sus alas salieron junto con millones de hilos que lo rodearon. Alargó la mano derecha y atrapó uno de los hilos, estos desaparecieron y jaló lo que resultó ser la mano de Celebriän—. Y yo que pensaba que me había librado de ti. ¿Rompiendo la Ethannia Hijo de Dios?

— Quería aclararte algunas cosas —Dijo en el mismo tono. Se veía que los dos estaban muy resentidos y que no iban a ceder.

— ¿Qué cosas? —Cuestionó cerrando los ojos y sobándose el tabique.

— ¿Sabes la razón por la que yo decidí custodiarte?

— Voldemort, Lucifer… un peligro inminente hasta para mí mismo, y otro etcéteras que me ahorraré.

— No. Porque, tú fuiste el designado a ser mi hijo.

— Lamento decirte esto Celebriän, aunque esté muerto sigo teniendo un padre y ese es James Potter, y por ahora no lo quiero cambiar… ¿O te tirarás una de las tipo Lucifer y me obligarás? Yo no voy dejar de ser humano hasta que yo no quiera. ¿Para que quiero ser un arcángel? A con respecto a lo del designio sabes como soy con eso de seguir al _destino_. Siempre es un fracaso… estoy bien con mi nuevo guardián, no hay mucha diferencia, si me pasa algo igual no podrá hacer nada, pero, cuando menos me presta atención y tengo una vaga idea de quien es él.

— Andamos con golpes bajos¿no?

— Celebriän, tenemos mejores cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo discutiendo un sin sentido, yo no voy a ser tu hijo y punto —El mayo se le acercó, y Harry no dudó en desafiarlo.

— Eso no es importante ahora estamos en más desventaja, mi vinculo con esta realidad, que eres tú, se perdió, y pareciera que Satanás lo hubiese hecho apropósito. Éste, es el campo de batalla. Así que tienes pocas opciones Harry, aún sigues siendo un Brigadier General a mi comando, o lo lanzo como una orden directa ante el juramento, o lo haces por voluntad propia.

— Eres igual o peor que ellos.

— Como dicen, en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale. No voy a perder por tu malcriadez.

— "Y me dice malcriado… pero mira que será." —Lo miró con antipatía—. Y sino me dejas elegir ¿Qué carajos estamos haciendo manteniendo esta conversación?

— Esto salió un poco diferente a lo que tenía planeado…

— ¿Qué buscabas¿Perdón? Pídele perdón a tu padre Celebriän… yo no estoy capacitado para darlo. ¿Qué vas a hacer¿Torturarme hasta que no quede rastro de humanidad en mí o me matarás por enésima vez para conseguirlo?

— ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan pedante?

— No me eludas la pregunta Celebriän…

— Simplemente destruiré eso que no te deja liberarte.

— ¡Entonces me matarás a mí! —Le gritó furioso—. ¡Es mi personalidad¡Yo no quiero cambiar! No quiero ser una jodida esencia… ni siquiera estoy bien como estoy.

— Como dices, terminemos con esta conversación sin sentido —Se quitó del cuello un collar que tenía colgando un recipiente en forma de cruz. Y lo abrió separándolo. El moreno le sostuvo las manos con miedo, había sentido algo diferente en Él. Ese ser que tenía en frente aún sin sus barreras que lo protegían de su empatía, nunca le lastimaba, y esta vez comenzaba a sentir miedo.

— ¿Qué haces?

— Ya te lo dije.

— No me has dicho nada en concreto.

— Suéltame las manos Harry, no me hagas dejarte sin conciencia mientras hago esto. Sabes como te afecta que la gente haga eso.

— Cele…

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó con la mirada gélida.

— Nada —Dijo volteando la mirada. Éste le obligó a mirarle.

— Abre los ojos —Exigió marcando cada sílaba. El moreno los abrió parpadeando. Su corazón había empezado a latir fuertemente, lo escuchaba a la perfección las palpitaciones en sus oídos—. Suelta las manos…

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? —Preguntó con la voz temblorosa, toda su actitud desafiante había desaparecido. Cuando ellos se ponían en ese plan siempre salía lastimado. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, esta vez tratando de calmarse, las imágenes de lo que le había sucedido con Satanás llenaron su cabeza alterándole aún más.

— Al contrario de lo que te hizo él, esto no dolerá —Pronunció. El Gryffindor lo soltó derrotado. Él ángel absorbió de la cruz vacía, y miró a Harry fijamente. El moreno dejó caer la cabeza hacia abajo y su torso cayó flácido. Salió su par de alas normales. Luego otras dos, llenas de sangre. Se alzó y lo volvió a mirar, la cruz estaba flotando en medio de ellos dos, viento plateado comenzó a verse rodeándolos.

El híbrido alzó las manos juntándolas. Su ropa desapareció en un parpadeo, y entre las dos alas comenzó a abrirse la piel. Bajó los brazos abriéndolo como normalmente hacía cuando sus alas iban a salir, y lo que debería ser su último par de alas salió, abriéndose bruscamente y salpicando todo de sangre, excepto a Celebriän que parecía no estar allí en realidad.

— Ummm… Celebriän, eres tan predecible… —Murmuró con gracia una voz. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, y tronó los dedos—. Bueno Harry… que empiece lo que ya no se puede retrazar —Satanás se bajó la capucha dejando ver unos grandes ojos blancos carente de iris o pupila y su cabello rojo como el rincón más ardiente del infierno, comenzó a crecer mientras ondeaba por un viento inexistente—. ¿Qué harás cuando descubras aquello que tanto quieres saber? —Le preguntó aún sabiendo que no lo oiría, sin poder evitarlo sonrió oscuramente—. Eres la única persona que me había divertido así, desde que mi querido hermano se perdió en su propio caos.

El hijo de Dios vio como Harry de repente comenzó a mutar. Todo desapareció, y uno de sus ojos se volvió rojo un ala salió de plumas blanca y otra de dragón. Éste rió de manera cruel y con un brazo en la cintura desapareció. El otro también desapareció yendo rápidamente a buscarlo, se había esperado algo así, no era tan ingenuo como para saber que Satanás no se aprovecharía de una situación de debilidad en la mente del híbrido.

Irrumpió en el lugar de manera estrepitosa, las puertas se habían abierto de par en par. No estaba ni en forma angelical, ni en forma demoníaca. Una de sus alas era de plumas blancas y la otra era un ala de dragón con un colmillo amarillento en la punta. Uno de sus ojos estaba rojo mientras que el otro se mantenía de su color normal. Estaba completamente desnudo y sus pies no tocaban el piso, mientras un anormal viento entre plateado y negro lo rodeaba debatiéndose. El guardián de aquel recinto apareció flotando con cara de pocos amigos.

— ¿Otra vez tu por aquí? —Preguntó poniendo un pie primero y luego otro en la tierra—. Sabes que está prohibido —El 'ojiverde' lo lanzó con la mano sin tocarlo y lo pegó a la 'pared'—. ¿Qué intentas hacer idiota¡Matarte¿O matarnos a todos?

— Silencio _potestad_(1) —Expresó con voz doble.

— Has cambiado bastante desde la última vez que te vi ¿Qué te dieron? —Preguntó con saña. El joven lo miró de forma poco agradable y luego volvió su atención al infinito—. ¿Crees que vas a llegar a Pandemonium? Eres muy ingenuo… morirás antes de darte cuenta que has entrado. Especialmente si aparecen los querubines. ¿Realmente conoces bien la jerarquía de los ángeles? Tú, híbrido serías destrozado por el simple pensamiento de ellos. No eres más que un simple mitad-arcángel, no eres capaz de abrir solo las puertas…

— Ni me dignaré a contestarte —Masculló sacando una cadena muy larga de oro que terminaba en un triple infinito muy parecido al que tenía en frente. Lo azotó y éste agarró la forma de un triángulo.

— Fue un placer ver por última vez a quien estaba destinado a ser el tredécimo arcángel… —Soltó con ironía al verlo pasar por el portal. La cadena comenzó a seguir a su dueño formando un espiral, hasta que todo desapareciese. El guardián cayó irremediablemente al 'piso'—. "Joder… espero que a los trono les de por ignorar este 'pequeño' problemilla"

Todo era oscuridad. No estaba ni siquiera parado sobre 'algo'. La inercia y la gravedad ahí no existían, dudaba tan siquiera que estuviera en algo existente. Azotó de nuevo la cadena, y esta se convirtió en un rayo de luz infinito, sin embargo nada apareció solamente él 'estaba' allí. Soltó el infinito, y comenzó a caminar siguiendo el rayo.

— Malfoy —Le jaló Lórien algo apurado.

— Elfo ¿Qué quieres? Estoy ocupado mirando el polvo.

— Bien, no me importa, necesito que me ayudes a hacer algo.

— No te vo…

— Chist… —Le calló. Llegaron a un lugar totalmente desabitado y lúgubre, que parecía creado por la magia del elfo.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Pronunció con molestia.

— Malfoy, vas a abrirme un hueco en medio del estómago y vas decir lo que yo te digo que digas con la mano dentro de mis entrañas.

— ¿Perdón? —Pero, no pudo hacer mucho ya que el rey le había agarrado la mano y se la había colocado en medio del estómago.

— ¡Es eso! O explotará la guerra idiota ¡Hazlo!

— ¿Pretendes que traspase con mis manos tu piel¿Cómo hago eso idiota¡Y me rehúso!

— ¡Joder! Si tan sólo no necesitara ayuda —El rey de la tierra aún seguía siendo un humano. Se disculparía luego. Lo miró fijamente, y las pupilas de Draco desaparecieron. Soltó la mano y el ojigris se la llevó a la cara donde las uñas crecieron como garras. Desgarró la piel, el elfo se tuvo que agarrar fuertemente del brazo del otro mientras los ojos se le abrieron al máximo.

— _Fuera de la vida que destruye la inmortalidad, fatal decisión del astral line vulnerar _—Dijeron los dos al unísono en Valarin, que era el idioma de los Dioses Valar que protegían a los elfos. Estaba prohibido hablar por su carácter divino a no ser que estuvieran en una ceremonia de adoración y solamente el rey era capaz de pronunciarlo, pero, no conocía el idioma que utilizaban los ángeles y tampoco quería hacerlo. Sin ningún miramiento retiró la mano de sus entrañas y de allí salió una bola blanca. Lórien sintió el resplandor.

— ¡Malfoy¡Esconde el resplandor! —Le gritó desesperado al sentir algo extraño… jamás en su vida le había pasado, era como si algo subiera por su garganta quemándole, volteó la cabeza y abrió la boca de ella salió un líquido amarillento. Draco despertó de su estado ensimismado e hizo lo que le pedía el otro, se quitó la túnica y envolvió la piedra. Lórien jadeó y el vomito se detuvo. Tosió.

— ¡Idiota¿Qué hiciste? —Preguntó acercándose. Lórien lo agarró por la solapa de la camisa.

— Si yo me llego a desmayar y llegas a ver a Harry como con quince años más, muéstrale la piedra —Expresó apretándose el estómago—. Demonios, la herida recibió el resplandor del Diamanlatle…

— ¿Y eso que significa?

— Que mi capacidad de regeneramiento normal que es inmediata está afectada por la piedra.

— ¿Qué es la piedra?

— Una gema —Se apretó más al hombro del humano—. Qué hace la piedra sería la pregunta más apropiada. Quita la inmortalidad…

— Ajá ¿Y que más¡No te desmayes! Mira que me hice todo lo esquivo que pude cuando era mortífago para evitar matar y ¿Ahora me mandas a matar a Potter?

— ¡No vas a matar a Harry idiota! Pregúntame lo que quieras Malfoy, mantenme ocupado, sé todo y más de lo que te puedas imaginar… ¡Pregunta!

— Joder… ¿Cómo que no voy a matar a Potter? No me estás diciendo que él con quince años más —El elfo garró aire y apretó más el agarre sacando un gemido de dolor por parte del ojigris—. Estás sangrando…

— ¡No¿Qué piensas que iba a estar haciendo luego del hueco que me hiciste?

— Pero, es plateada —Dijo tocándola.

— Malfoy, el hecho que me parezca a los humanos no significa que sea uno, y cada raza tiene una sangre de color diferente, eso es como si dijeras que le rompes la cabeza a un Troll y su sangre sea roja.

— ¿Eso fue en venganza por compararte con un humano?

— No ¡Fue el primer ejemplo que me vino a la cabeza, animal!

— Suelta el hombro, me lo vas a romper —Dijo agarrándole la mano—. ¿No hay alguna forma de adelantar el proceso de curación?

— Sí… pero, tú también sufrirías y tendrías que seguir ocupándome.

— Hazlo —Unió bien sus manos y un brillo dorado las envolvió. El humano jadeó—. ¿Cómo va eso de lo de Potter que no es Potter? —Siguió como pudo.

— Leniency… Harry no tiene un ángel guardián por su condición de híbrido, parece que bajo la mano de Dios, sin razón alguna se le envió un virtud(1) para que le protegiera. Es una protección de lo más alto, no la puedes burlar o rechazar, está solamente allí para destrozar literalmente todo lo que atente contra la vida del protegido.

— ¿Por qué lo quieres matar?

— Porque sino todo el esfuerzo de Harry habrá sido en vano. Los arcángeles están considerados en la más baja categoría.

— ¿Ah? Tenía entendido que ellos eran los más poderosos.

— Lo son. El único problema es que Dios personalmente les dio la misión de proteger a su máxima creación.

— ¿Y esa fue?

— Los humanos Malfoy. El envió a sus trece hijos a proteger a los humanos.

— Pero, tu adoras otros Dioses lo sé.

— Sí. A los Valar. Pero, 'Dios' es la parte 'blanca', el balance natural, o la materia del Astral line, toda fuente de vida. El astral line es 'Satanás' y 'Dios' propiamente en metáfora. Pregúntame otra cosa, quieres entretenerme, no un dolor de cabeza. Además, está funcionando.

— Entonces, existen muchos dioses pero, todos se rigen por el Astral line.

— Sí. Al final, todo se resume en aquella energía creadora, evolucionadota y protectora de todo lo existente y lo no existente.

— ¿Existe algo no existente?

— ¡Que me preguntes otra cosa joder!

— ¿Qué anda haciendo Potter?

— Como cosa rara, jugando con su vida.

— ¿Y?

— Miguel fue lo primero que creó Dios. Es decir Él es el primigenio. Su ¿Cómo decirlo?

— ¿Hijo?

— No… no… es como un poco de su propio yo…

— ¿Ah?

— Bueno, en punto es que, Harry anda buscando por medio de Pandemonium quién será el elegido por Satanás como 'hijo'. Malfoy¿Sabes por qué no te afectó el Diamanlatle?

— No.

— ¿Recuerdas esa marca que hay en tu ingle? —Preguntó levantándose y con él a Draco.

— ¿Qué sucede con eso?

— A ti te afectaría la que mataría a los demonios, aunque Harry logró impedir el control, tanto de la marca oscura de Voldemort y el desarrollo del anticristo aún tienes ese toque demoníaco en ti.

— ¿Y que tiene que ver todo eso? —Preguntó sorprendiéndose que ya no hubiera más que la tela rota, manchada de plateado.

— Siempre ha sido una lucha entre los ángeles y los demonios, Dios y Satanás…, y él quiere destrozar todo lo bueno que creó el astral line, es la antimateria peleando con la materia por la dominación. Sino se encuentra rápido ese heredero y es eliminado tú, yo, y todo lo que conocemos como 'existente' sea verdad o no, desaparecerá.

— ¿Por qué lo hace de esa manera?

— Porque, a los arcángeles no les gusta hurgar muy profundo. Miguel odia hablar de cuando estaba con Dios… Celebriän es muy joven y en un intento en su desesperación trata de encontrar al espíritu santo, para hacer el llamado a Dios. Los Hijos propiamente dicho de Dios son. Él, Lucifer y Azarel. Blanco, Negro y Gris. Lucifer y Azarel son gemelos, y tienen trillones de años más que Celebriän. Azarel fue criado por la oscuridad. Lucifer fue criado por la luz, cayendo luego bajo la seducción de su tío. Mientras que Celebriän siendo la última esperanza fue criado por los arcángeles.

— Eso quiere decir que estamos en desventaja.

— Azarel juega en campo neutro, no sé que siente por el padrino de Harry, pero, esto lo está jalando a la 'luz'. Pero, nosotros no tenemos a 'Dios' personalizado ¿Me explico?

— Sí, por supuesto. Lo único que tienen son cortos fragmentos de algo no definido, y poco confiable, mientras que los demonios tienen a su líder completo.

— Diamanlatle, son pedazos al azar de Pandemonium… es decir, es lo único que puede acabar con el balance, pero, ella juega en campo nulo. Ni siquiera esta realmente viva. Así que hay una persona que es terreno neutral, que no tiene nada que ver, debería hacer de réferi en esta guerra y decidir el ganador, ignorante de todo esto…

— Quien lo tenga, será el ganador por _Default. _

— Exacto, Satanás tiene el poder de lo futuro, lo pasado y lo presente, heredado luego en menor intensidad por Azarel, verás que se ha adelantado a muchas cosas antes que sucedieran. Sabe quien es esa persona, así que creó una especie de dominación especial.

— ¿Y porque Potter fue a jugar a las misiones suicidas?

— Porque Pandemonium es pasado, presente y futuro, todo a la misma vez…, se dice que si logras llegar a donde está su cabeza, te concederá una pregunta que responderá, puedes preguntar hasta de donde venimos o quienes somos o cual es nuestra misión y lo responderá.

— ¿Pero…?

— Todos mueren antes de poder llegar tan siquiera a visualizar su cabeza, que es lo único que queda de ella, antes que Dios y el Demonio la despedazaran… de tanto 'amor' que le tenían.

— ¿Cómo sabes todo esto?

— Los Valars dijeron que como Rey podía decidir recibir toda la sabiduría o rechazarla. Yo decidí aceptarla…

— Pero, a mí no me pasó eso —El elfo le colocó una mano en la mejilla y le miró con tristeza.

— "_Y Dios, viendo que todo era bueno, luego del séptimo día decidió descansar desapareciendo…" _

— ¿Y eso que significa?

— Tu único Dios… Él que te podía conferir esa sabiduría. Desgraciadamente, no se encuentra con nosotros… a causa de eso, los ángeles y sus hijos que aún lo siguen, están perdidos caminando en la oscuridad. Una oscuridad que Harry está tratando de disipar aún a costa de su propia vida.

— ¿Qué ganaremos matando a Leniency? Ni siquiera debería existir una vez que él muera.

— ¿No caes Malfoy? Él, es una esencia independiente de Harry. Lo primero que hará será alertar a Celebriän de su muerte…

— La guerra que se ha mantenido quieta.

— Explotaría. Harry quiere evitar eso el mayor tiempo posible… será inevitable, pero, todo el tiempo que lo evitemos será crucial.

— ¿Y su guardián Abel?

— Está conciente de todo y lo celestina al igual que Caín. En caso que Harry fracase, toda la información que lograra recopilar pasaría al 'sistema' llamado Abel.

— ¿Es un sistema?

— Eso ni me voy a molestar en contestártelo. ¿Sabes de computación muggle?

— ¿Compu… que?

— Olvídalo. Deberías estudiar, no sólo lideras a los magos sino a todos los humanos.

— ¿Y luego que?

— Yo saltaría todos los obstáculos que logró saltar Harry.

— ¿Y si tu mueres?

— Te tocará saltar lo que resta.

— Me lo temía, que la información no era gratis… ¿Y si yo fallo?

— Entonces —Le abrazó y le susurró en el oído—. Tendremos que rezar desde la nada, por el desdichado futuro de todo lo que vive —Cerró los ojos y desaparecieron de allí, y luego regresaron al lago. Draco aún tenía crispado entre una mano la túnica. Abel los vio con rictus grave. Caín estaba tras suyo abrazándolo con las manos unidas en su pecho, recostado en su cuello con su típica mirada cargada de extrema sensualidad aún los casos más extremos.

— ¿Aún no saben nada de Él?

— He perdido la conexión —Explicó llevándose una mano a los labios.

— Supongo que le contaste todo al niño —Soltó el vampiro sin variar su tono que era igual a sus ojos.

— Sí, bueno casi todo.

— ¿Cómo que casi todo elfo?

— No me hagas obligarte como a lo otro —Le dijo al otro mirándolo fijamente.

— No me vuelvas a controlar así… ¿Qué tengo que hacer? —Preguntó.

— Acércate Malfoy, no te voy a comer —Ironizó cruelmente. El rey de los humanos hizo lo que le pedía—. Más cerca, muy cerca… —Éste quedó rozando a Abel. Miró como Caín volteaba abriendo la boca lentamente dirigiéndose hacía el cuello de su hermano. Clavó sin premura sus afilados colmillos, logrando que el guardián celestial soltara un gemido que se debatía entre el dolor y el placer. Cortó la piel, y al contrario de sus pulcros vaciados dejó que esta fluyera, sus ojos se habían vuelto totalmente negros. Se separó, su morocho había caído en estado catatónico—. Dale un sorbo.

— ¿Qué?

— No me hagas repetir las cosas dos veces —Le increpó pasando su lengua por los labios para limpiar la sangre, sin soltar a su hermano—. ¡Rápido! —Malfoy agarró un poco de sangre con el dedo índice y se lo llevó a la boca. Luego de esto Abel se desmayó.

— ¿Por qué hicieron eso?

— Lórien y tú, tienen la responsabilidad de seguir lo que Harry deje inconcluso, son los únicos que pueden ingresar a Pandemonium propiamente dicho.

— No hablo de eso ¿Por qué me hiciste tomar su sangre¡Ni que fuera vampiro!

— Abel es como un programa —Dijo mordiéndose la muñeca, y dejando caer sobre la herida de su hermano un poco de sangre. Las dos heridas se cerraron de inmediato—. Si Harry falla la información pasará como una cadena a Lórien y si Lórien también fracasa, ésta pasará a ti.

— ¿No debía beber del elfo entonces?

— Amm, técnicamente sí, pero, su sangre puede mutar en tu cuerpo, eso no sería nada bueno, y ya sacaste la Diamanlatle de su cuerpo. Abel es la única conexión fuerte con Harry.

— ¿Por qué se desmayó?

— ¿Por qué crees? —Dijo Lórien con fastidio—. Su hermano lo mordió, estaba en peligro inminente de muerte, no todos podemos tener la suerte de Harry y ser híbridos, o eres una cosa o eres la otra. En el caso de Abel, es un ángel, y Caín es una clase de 'demonio' humano. Totalmente incompatible, especialmente porque no se hizo el ritual oscuro completo que sería el drenaje total y que Abel bebiera de la sangre de su 'sire' para transformarse en un neonato. Aparte catástrofe, no te puedes convertir literalmente en el padre de tu hermano aún más si son gemelos.

— ¿Y que iba a saber yo de eso¡En la escuela no te enseñan el ritual oscuro de los vampiros! Sólo te dicen que te mantengas alejado, y que cargues ajo —El mayor de los hermanos soltó una risita tonta aún abrazado al cuerpo de su hermano el cual comenzaba a despertar.

— Trata de atacarnos con eso, y lo que podemos es echarnos a reír, Draco.

— Los humanos serán estúpido —Soltó Lórien al aire—. Malfoy, a un vampiro lo mata, el sol, el fuego, y la sangre de Dios…

— ¿Dónde se consigue la sangre de Dios?

— Agua bendita _bendecida_ por los ángeles en cantidades industriales es un buen suplemento para los neonatos. Como verás, estamos a plena luz del día —Eran las cuatro de la tarde—. Y no me hace daño —Comentó con sorna.

— Caín, deja de meterte con él —Le regañó incorporándose

— ¿Y que es lo que te mata a ti? —Preguntó con curiosidad Draco. Se sorprendió cuando el vampiro entrecerró los ojos y abrazó a Abel de manera diferente. Era como si su cuerpo le _perteneciese_. Pasó su mano por sus cabellos alzando el flequillo irregular de cabello que semi cubría su cara.

— Estás viendo a la única cosa que acabaría conmigo. Yo no soy un vampiro, soy el hijo de Lucifer —Dijo lamiendo su oreja de forma algo lasciva.

— No hagas esas cosas… —Le riñó alejándole.

— Pero ¿Él no es tu hermano? —Preguntó pasmado.

— Lo fue antes de que me mataran con Longinius y pasara por la laguna para renacer como esta cosa extraña que soy, aunque sí, lo sigue siendo. Él es la única persona que me puede matar, el Diamanlatle en su interior.

— ¿Quieres dejar de lanzar eso a los cuatro vientos?

— Si nadie sabe mi punto débil, no es divertido luchar.

— Eres un idiota Caín.

Dos rayos de luz aparecieron ante Harry, el cual sonrió con burla.

— Serafines… —Abrió más los ojos y los rayos de luz fueron envueltos por la oscuridad desapareciéndoles—. Esto es demasiado estúpido.

— La respuesta a tu pregunta es algo que ya sabes —Dijo una voz de mujer que se repetía constantemente. Era como un susurro, a veces y otras claro y nítido. El moreno se detuvo en seco y se llevó una mano a la cabeza—. Ahora ¿Serás capaz de afrontarlo?

— ¡Basta!

— Traición, esa palabra la conoces demasiado bien… traición… traición, traición —Igual que la otra vez, todo se repetía en diferentes tiempos y tonos.

"_Mi querido híbrido". _

"_Mi amado ángel"._

"_Judas…" _

"_Mi adorado Demonio"_

"_Una niña que se columpiaba para luego ser destrozada por la oscuridad" _

"_Extraña llama de paz…" _

— ¡BASTA! —Gritó cayendo de rodillas en la oscuridad, rayos morados y blancos comenzaron a disturbar el lugar.

— La respuesta a tu pregunta, la confirmas con mi poder, Hijo del Viento.

"_Nacido de la nada"._

"_Hijo del viento". _

"_De la nada vienes, del polvo te conviertes, a ellos vas a regresar…" _

"_Luz, oscuridad… uno, cero, todo, nada…"_

"_La risa de una pequeña jugando en soledad, traición… amor, odio, igual, diferencia". _

Todo se quebró en pedazos como si de un espejo se tratase.

Celebriän entró, mirando al guardián.

— Será idiota —Lo escuchó decir—. _Madre que en tus ojos brillan_ —Recitó. Tuvo que detenerse ya que, la cadena salió de la 'puerta' creando otra vez el triángulo. Se quitó de allí y Harry salió expulsado poco después. Estaba flotando de cabeza, era solamente Harry, no demonio, no ángel. Sangraba.

— Lo han estigmatizado —Dijo Haziel en shock. Las heridas tenían forma de cruz, sus muñecas, pies y frente sangraban. Sus ojos se abrieron, eran dorados—. Y por lo que veo ganó su parte angelical.

— Jamás perderá lo híbrido.

— Eso se sobreentiende su Excelencia. Pero después de todo, ese joven tiene como futuro, ser su sucesor cuando el Santo Padre lo llame a su lado.

Celebriän sostuvo a Harry con delicadeza entre sus brazos como a un niño, este cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido.

— Esperemos que lo que vio allá dentro no lo desquiciara.

Los dos desaparecieron.

— ¡Harry! —Gritó Lórien al verlo llegar a brazos del ángel. Pero, al ver a Celebriän se detuvo en seco.

**TBC**

**(1)**: Este cargo se encuentra ubicado en la _segunda jerarquía_ de los ángeles, junto con los 'virtudes' y los 'dominaciones'.

_Notas de Autor: Dos por uno XD porque **mi **no **saber **cuando** volver** actualizar. Así que, no se quejen._


	36. Una y otra vez

**Capítulo XXXVII: **_Una y otra vez…_

Abel lo sostuvo por los hombros, para evitar que cayera al parar en seco por ver de nuevo al antiguo guardián de Harry. ¿No era que ni siquiera el moreno lo podía ver? El no pertenecía a esa realidad, y sabía que la vinculación era su hermano y el salvoconducto que había dado como permiso Draco.

— Me sorprende que haya ganado su parte angelical —Dijo cáustico el vampiro.

— ¿A mí me sorprende más el que tuviera tanto apoyo¿Qué pensaban¿Matar a Leniency, si Harry moría?

— No es tan tonto como pensaba —Respondió volteándose a verlo directamente. Los otros dos andaban con la boca abierta. Draco no entendía muy bien la situación, solamente no soltaba por ninguna circunstancia la túnica en donde estaba envuelta en Diamanlatle—. ¿Tienes algo que reclamar ángel? Todo esto empezó por ti —Celebriän sostuvo a Harry con una mano y tronó los dedos de su mano derecho. La piedra estalló en mil pedazos desapareciendo en el propio estallido.

— Ni me digno a hablar con alguien como tú.

— Yo sólo quiero ver en el estado que despierta Harry. A veces ustedes los seres de luz, pueden ser tan jodidamente estúpidos…. ¿Cuántas veces piensas caer en el mismo error? —Le preguntó interceptándoos sus miradas. El hijo de dios hizo oídos sordos y pasó de largo hasta la recámara del ojiverde—. Me amarga el hecho que no sepa reconocer entre sus aliados y sus enemigos. En potencia; Harry es su peor enemigo.

— Bájale ya Caín. Eso será calentarle más la cabeza —El vampiro miró a su hermano.

— El cree que _Destiny_ y su corte no sabe lo que hacen. Pero, haber obligado a Harry a elegir tan rápido un camino, es algo que sé, que a la larga le puede pesar.

— Pero, él estaba predestinado a convertirse en su sucesor.

— Sí; tal vez, pero, Destiny sólo lanza las variables disponibles en el 'sistema', y únicamente puedes elegir una, esa única desencadena por tu propia mano las acciones sucedáneas. Mucha gente lo llama 'consecuencias'.

— Bien, hasta aquí llega el tema, yo sólo tengo un ligerísimo problema… Harry no murió, gracias a Dios. Pero, yo perdí total conexión con él. Probablemente para evitar volverse loco su mente lo haya olvidado todo.

— Otra más que lo subestima. ¿Podrían tener algo más de confianza en el niño? Hasta ahora a demostrado tener más cerebro y sentido común que todo el _Bene ha Elohim_. Y con esto me refiero a toda su corte de incompetentes.

— Y veo que la antipatía es grande —Expresó el rey de la Tierra.

— Yo sólo estoy ayudando al lado en que la supervivencia será más tolerable para todos. Además, se la debo al niño. Soy un demonio después de todo.

— No lo tiene que jurar —Comentó distraído el elfo.

— ¿Y si realmente Potter olvidó todo?

— Uno nunca olvida nada… solamente lo almacena, y la mayoría de la información se vuelve inútil. Entonces, el cerebro las relega en importancia. Un shock cualquiera con relación a lo sucedido le devolvería los recuerdos perdidos.

— Harry acaba de despertar —Dijeron, Abel y Lórien al mismo tiempo, casi sin pensarlo.

— Pronto sabremos que tan profundo está el hoyo.

— ¿Podrías dejar de ser tan pesimista o cuando menos no evidenciarlo de tu boca para afuera?

— La verdad duele, yo no tengo la culpa de eso.

1

Abrió los ojos agarrando una gran bocanada de aire, se sentó en la cama temblando, no sabía donde estaba o a dónde había parado. Se detuvo por unos momentos tratando de controlarse, miró a todos lados y todo se fue haciendo más claro. Reguló su respiración, y se quedó quieto.

Celebriän estaba de manera traslúcida a un lado, no tenía pensado intervenir más de allí, quería ver cada uno, y detalladamente; los movimientos del ojiverde…

El tredécimo arcángel, se llevó las dos manos a sus labios para cubrirlos, de sus ojos comenzaron a saltar lágrimas, aplacado por las manos se escuchaban ligeros gimoteos que pugnaban por salir pero eran vedados. Trató de calmarse, volvió a cerrar los ojos con gran dolor en su rostro. Con ligeros temblores aún se incorporó, levantó la cara para airear las lágrimas.

— Yo… con razón me costó tanto —Murmuró tan bajo que lo que Celebriän escuchó fueron sílabas aleatorias de la oración. Se miró sus muñecas y recayó en que estaba totalmente desnudo, en ellas estaban sus heridas, pero parecían… frescas… era inexplicable, pasó una mano por una de ellas, y sintió un escalofrío. Recordaba lo que necesitaba recordar, del resto era una nebulosa que rodeaba su cabeza al azar.

Como impulsado por un tornillo saltó de la cama con algo de dificultad y abrió la puerta de su recámara, allí estaban todos.

— ¡Harry! —Le saludó su hermano y se acercó a abrazarlo—. Por los Valars, Harry, no me vuelvas a hacer esto. Fue horrible perder la conexión que se formó cuando te convertiste en mi hermano. El ojiverde le devolvió el abrazo sin fuerzas, no sabía que era lo que le impulsaba a mantenerse en pie. Lórien lo separó por un momento—. ¿Sosegó algo el dolor de tu alma las respuestas que buscabas?

— Digamos que aumentó un poco más mis problemas —Le dijo bajito tratando de bromear con una sonrisa triste.

— Me lo supuse. ¿Vas a hablar?

— No puedo.

— ¿Cómo que no?

— Aunque lo intentara las palabras no me salen.

— Obviamente, explicar Pandemonium es imposible, ese lugar ni siquiera existe realmente. ¿Eres feliz, Harry? Porque si es así, por la precaria paz universal, deja de poner tu vida en peligro.

— No soy feliz, pero, por decisión unánime dejaré de poner mi vida en peligro.

— Lo dudo —Replicó de nuevo el vampiro.

— Ok, no lo prometo. Sólo quiero aire ¿Vale? Aunque no sé si en mi estado actual lo necesite.

— Primero deberías ponerte algo encima Harr.

— Sí, creo que eso haré, no estoy disponible, ni siquiera para ti Celebriän, estés donde estés en estos momentos.

2

Caminaba hacia un lugar en específico. Quería estar sólo, y sabía que nadie se acercaría a ese lugar al menos que fuera necesario, miró hacía los lados, y los millones de cuadros lo seguían con la mirada. No supo porque pero, sonrió ocultándola con la manga de la camisa como siempre hacía. ¿No se suponía que todos los arcángeles tenían un propósito¿Cuál era el suyo? Cuando eso surcó por su cabeza, se detuvo… miró hacía el piso y se llevó una mano a su antebrazo y subió un poco el pie. Se acurrucó un poco un poco en si mismo.

— _Tu pregunta ha sido confirmada por mí, Hijo del Viento _—Eso fue lo que había dicho Pandemonium. Se recostó de la ventana tomando un profundo hálito, a propósito de todo ¿Cuál había sido exactamente su pregunta? No recordaba ni siquiera haberla formulado, sólo una fuerte sensación en su mente que le decía, _Eres tú_.

Había estado fuera sólo unas pocas horas, pero le parecieron, como si millones de años hubieran transcurrido a través de él… era una extraña anomalía. ¿El tiempo transcurría de alguna manera ininteligible? A Él le habían parecido cortos instantes, en su tiempo habían transcurrido algunas horas, pero… en su alma, habían transcurrido miles de millones de años. ¿Sería a consecuencia de la liberación de su último estado? No se había clarificado nada, es más; ahora se sentía más confundido. Sonrió irónicamente, podía ahora entender perfectamente como se sentía Uriel, todo el conocimiento, esparcido en lo absoluto, caóticamente.

Si la pregunta había resultado ser correcta, entonces, todo el tablero de juego se complicaba aún más, y no precisamente por su culpa. Miró de nuevo hacia varios lados más por un simple reflejo que por una razón en específico. Con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho siguió hacia su destino.

Con sus poderes hizo bajar la escalinata. Entró en aquel salón, que por años había tratado de huir. Luego de haber aprendido correctamente adivinación le ayudaría a aclarar su mente. Se sentó en una de las sillas que utilizaban para ver clases, volvió a respirar profundamente, esos olores siempre lograrían marearlo y colocarlo en un estado soporífico a la vez. El fuego, la chimenea estaba encendida como siempre…, era extraño, desde que le dijeron que iba a poder controlar un elemento pensó que sería ese… el fuego. Aunque, ahora que lo veía desde una focalización centrada, era tan o más volátil que el viento. Tan invisible, y a la vez tan… imprescindible. Todo el mundo se empecinaba con él.

Bufó molesto, más se exaltó cuando escuchó una conversación. ¿Quién podría estar ahí un sábado, a esa hora? Con sigilo se levantó y abrió la puerta que estaba dispuesta tras, donde siempre acostumbraba sentarse la loca de Trelawney. Se quedó estático ahí al ver a la mencionada hablarle a un espejo.

— ¿Profesora Melina? —Preguntó tartamudeando un poco.

— Siempre tan exacta, Maestra.

— No exageres Sbyll.

— Tiempo sin verte Harry. Pasa, te estaba esperando.

— ¿Esperándome¿A mí?

— ¿Hay otra persona a la que me pudiese haber referido? —Preguntó expandiendo los brazos como señalando todo.

— No. Lo siento… ¿Profesora Trelawney¿Usted¿Es parte de la guardia?

— Oh no querido, soy una copia genética de la Maestra.

— Amm, pero… eh, digo, yo…

— Lamento haberte in-concordado la vida, no era mi intención a cada momento estar prediciendo tu muerte.

— ¿Realmente… usted… umm¿Sabe algo de adivinación?

— Jeje —Risita tonta por parte de Sbyll—. No, he ido aprendido la teoría con los años.

— La adivinación está vedada para los humanos —Retomó Melina con su voz cargada de sabiduría.

— Sólo llegué aquí unos años antes de su nacimiento su alteza, para anunciar una falsa profecía y poder despistar un poco a los que venían tras su cabeza.

— Oh por favor, nada de alteza, aún tengo diecisiete…

— Escúchame Harry. Llegaste a Pandemonium, gracias a Dios.

— ¿Es usted entonces…?

— Sí, soy yo. Yo soy Cassandra Trelawney. Ya que sabes todo, puedo actuar…

— ¿Por qué me dejó ver esos fragmentos?

— Me los arrancaste de la cabeza, eres muy poderoso, y te debo una disculpa por haberte tratado como lo hice, pero, sólo tres personas saben mi naturaleza. _Destiny_, Sbyll, y ahora lo sabes tú, mi pequeño arcángel. No puedo exponerme a tanto, mi existencia es peligrosa.

— ¿Sabía que Celebriän me iba a obligar?

— Vas a tener que perdonarlo algún día. No te lo reprocho. Tú habías puesto mucha confianza en él y te pagó traicionándote. Más debes tener presente aunque a tu edad es imposible entender que Él también está desesperado por falta de respuestas y Miguel no es una ayuda que digamos.

— Esas palabras no me ayudan en nada.

— Lo sé.

— ¿El hecho que haya decido venir a este lugar fue el destino?

— Por supuesto que no ¿Cómo se te ocurre que la vida va a ser manejado con algo tan simplón como el Destino? Eso lo expliqué en clases —Expresó con dureza.

— Sí señora, lo sé… esas fueron las primeras clases…

— No nos desviemos. Vengo a esclarecer un poco tu nebulosa. Escucha Harry, esa pregunta, es la correcta. Pero, no puedes morir ¿Entiendes? Tú, tú eres el réferi, por eso todos quieren comprarte, como saben que no pueden, entonces hay que obligar a la energía a decidir un lado. Estás bajo la protección de Leniency, la más preciada virtud del Astral Line. Puedes confiar en él ciegamente, no traicionará tu confianza. Solamente debes no traicionar la suya.

— Los rayos morados… —Murmuró pensativo.

— Sí, fue él quien te protegió. Harry, aunque creas lo contrarío, está de tu lado.

— ¿Fue él quién me ayudó a entrar?

— Que poca fe tienes en ti. Él sólo te sacó de allí antes que cayeras en la locura. Bueno, debo partir antes que Amago destruya todo en uno de sus sofocones —Expresó en un suspiró que le hizo sonreír por segunda vez en el día—. No está demás decirlo. Si necesitas algo puedes contactar a través de Sbyll, por suerte te conseguiste buenas personas en quienes confiar. Jamás preví eso. Fuiste un chico muy solitario, excelente en todo, pero solitario. El sino jamás será controlado del todo… siempre hay una variable que cambia de improviso, por eso me gusta tanto vivir —Cuando iba a desaparecer.

— ¡Profesora!

— ¿Dime?

— Sé que no puede revelar nada del futuro, pero ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta¡No afectará nada¡Lo juro!

— Recibirás una buena noticia muy pronto.

— ¿En serio?

— Tienes potencial, puedes sentirlo con facilidad. Vuelve arreglar las cosas con Celebriän, eso lubricará un poco el plano y todos se sentirán un poco más calmados ¿Me harás ese ínfimo favor¿Tratarás cuando menos de hablar con él? Pregunta Harry, pregunta… no tengas miedo de conocerlo. Si hacemos una balanza, te lleva unos cuatro años… no más, cuando temples las cosas por tu propia mano, verás más que a un padre, a un hermano. Y recuerda esto mi precioso arcángel…, aún yo, que estoy maldita a saber todo. No es realmente ciencia cierta lo que va a suceder. ¿Sí?

— Lo intentaré profesora.

— Eres_ Brigadier_ mi niño, puedes llamarme Melina.

— Gracias.

— Adiós.

— ¿Desea algo más, su alteza? —Preguntó Sbyll solícita, cuando la mujer desapareció del espejo.

— No gracias… es bueno saber que no está loca.

— Necesitaba que creyeran eso. Nada mejor que la duda para despistar ¿Cierto?

— Cierto. Ahora, quisiera charlar, me entró curiosidad, pero, creo que tengo un asunto que arreglar.

— Ve. Su majestad Celebriän merece una oportunidad ¿No lo crees así?

— Creo que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad. El problema es que el ya va por la millonésima…

— Alguno bueno es capaz de salir de lo malo.

— Eso espero profesora —Ésta cerró los ojos y se curvó levemente para dejarlo ir. Le devolvió la reverencia.

3

Chocó con alguien. Estaba de muy buen humor y sinceramente, no encontraba la razón de tal estado anímico. Comenzaba a creer que se estaba volviendo loco. Sonrió ante el último pensamiento sin tan siquiera dignarse a reparar contra quien había chocado.

— Bien, oficialmente te daré por loco —El dictaminado volteó y miró a Gabriel con una ceja enervada.

— Me han matado por enésima vez. Me encanta tener nuevas oportunidades para recomenzarlo todo.

— ¿Sarcasmo?

— Como quieras. Por lo que veo aún no te enteras y no seré yo quien vaya con el chisme. ¿Has visto a Celebriän?

— ¿Qué pregunta estúpida es esa?

— Ok. Ya vuelo de tu vista. Literalmente, claro.

— ¿Seguro que no pasó nada?

— ¿Te parece que me sucede algo?

— Por algo te estoy preguntando, Joder…

— No, no me pasa nada. Sólo que me dijeron que iba a recibir una buena noticia que en el fondo yo sé cual es —Alzó los brazos y emprendió su camino—. Supongo que eso me puso de buen humor.

— Aquí estás ¿Vas a seguir huyendo? —Gabriel botó en su puesto.

— ¿Miguel?

— No Gabriel… Caperucita Roja.

— Andas de azul —Colleja por parte del arcángel primigenio—. ¿Me buscabas para lago en especial, miguelito?

— Sí.

— ¿Ajá?

— Joder, no puedo creer que aún estés molesto conmigo. ¡No tengo la culpa que Él aparezca¡Ni que fuera adivino!

— No hurgues la herida.

— ¿Qué hacías? —Cambio radical de conversación.

— Hablaba con Harry.

— Escuché a Lórien decirle a Si… Siri…

— Sirius.

— A Sirius que no estaba disponible.

— Lo acabo de ver con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Harry¿Ese que tú y yo conocemos?

— Sí.

4

— Aunque no quieras, tenemos que hablar —Dijo Celebriän sentándose al frente del moreno, el cual estaba mal sentado en la mesa entretenido arreglando algo.

— Ajá —Contestó ignorándolo. Se mordió la lengua como si esto le fuera a dar precisión en lo que estaba haciendo.

— Harry —Éste siguió en el mismo plan.

— Soy muy bueno en esto, me sorprendo a mi mismo… Mi querido Dragón, ni en mi pelo, ni en mi cama hasta que te bañes y hablo en serio… —El dragón plateado que tenía malvados planes, como por ejemplo ensuciar a su amo; se fueron por el retrete al verse descubierto, así que se fue a cumplir la orden comandada.

— ¿Esto es apropósito?

— ¡Sí! —Exclamó sobresaltando a Celebriän—. Genial. ¡Acabé! No sabía que la pega mágica hiciera sendos milagros.

— ¡Harry James Potter! —Preguntó la fuera de si.

— ¿Mande? —Preguntó mirándole a los ojos.

— Llevo llamándote desde hace veinte minutos.

— No llevas ahí sentado, ni cinco… ya sabes lo que se siente ser ignorado. Largo Celebriän, has jugado conmigo como te dio la gana. Dame un plazo de dos mil años, luego volvemos a hablar. En todo lo figurativo que puedo hablar.

— ¿Me vas a dejar a hablar¿Qué no puedes prestarme atención nunca?

— Como te podrás haber dado cuenta, tienes más atención de la que mereces. ¿Tienes algo importante que decir? —Recordó lo que le había dicho melina. Joder, se lo había prometido pero era tan difícil.

— Te vas a molestar más, pero, pudiste haber perdido la vida.

— Ajá…. —Dijo ignorándole de nuevo. Y agarró lo que anteriormente estaba arreglando, detallándolo—. Celebriän, llevas ahí como un estúpido pudiendo haber hablado… hoy no tengo nada que hacer, pero, no quiero malgastar mi tiempo contigo ¿Qué no entiendes? Aún soy humano, digan lo que digan —Giró la cosa que había estado arreglando—. Páseme lo que me pase. Todavía siento, escucho, duele… —Lo miró—. De todos los que han podido hacer daño, tú resultaste ser el peor de todas las opciones… ¿Ahora que quieres de mí? Creo que ya no te puedo dar nada y no puedes quitarme más de mí.

— Jamás pensé que tus palabras pudieran herirme de tal manera.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? No siento ni lástima, ni compasión por ti. Si me disculpas, creo que iré a guardar esto. No creo que tengas algo mejor que decir más que argumentos vacíos —Se detuvo en la puerta, y viendo el pequeño ángel que tenía en la mano, que por cierto, parecía tener un cierto aire a Celebriän—. Lo peor de todo es que estás perdonado. Aún soy demasiado estúpido y nunca aprendí a guardar rencor en mi corazón, siempre pensaba que eso te hacía llevar mejor las cosas…, por lo que veo, menos duele el odio que el amor —Agarró la manilla más no pudo entrar ya que, el hijo de Dios lo tenía abrazado. Suspiró otra vez¿Tan sencillo era perdonar?

— Me siento… perdido —Susurró quedamente.

— Todos lo estamos, pero tratamos que no nos gane —Le agarró la cara y le aplastó los cachetes—. No me agarres como muleta, yo mismo estoy a punto de caerme… especialmente no me vengas a preguntar de sopetón acerca de Pandemonium, ok, dicho todo esto, los planos quedan en paz —Se detuvo un momento y miró hacia atrás—. ¡Oh! Creo que ha llegado mi buena noticia —Luego de haberse subido al alfeizar de la ventana, le hizo un saludo militar a Celebriän y le guiñó un ojo—. Ahí nos vemos luego.

5

Vio a Sirius salir todo mojado del lago despotricando, eso lo hizo sacar la cuarta sonrisa del día. Definitivamente, ni luego de muerto iba a dejar de ser un perro. Remus se secaba tranquilamente su cabello, luego de haber con un simple conjuro arreglado su ropa.

— ¡Harry!

— ¡Celestine! —Éste se lanzó al agua mojando a Sirius (otra vez) en el proceso.

— ¡Mi pequeño niño¿Mejor?

— Peor.

— Vas mejorando…

— Lo siento Sirius —Padfoot masculló algo que de verdad parecía el idioma oscuro.

— Hola Harry —Dijo otra voz conocida saliendo del agua.

— ¡Woo! Estas son mejores noticias de la que esperaba ¿Cómo estás? —Entre los dos luego de abrazarse apareció Amilessë, y le lamió la cara.

— ¿Aún tú por aquí?

— Dudo que algún día me deje. Está hecho todo un pesado. ¿Verdad, miserable? —Le fue a tocar pero este abrió y cerró la boca haciendo sonar los dientes de forma cómica, en una silenciosa advertencia que podía quedar despuntado—. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

— Mientras consigamos nuestra forma humana, sí, un traductor, aún los ángeles son algo brutos, para nuestro lenguaje.

— A mí tampoco me gusta gritar así.

— Deja nuestro lenguaje en paz, Harry.

— Ya, no te sofoques Delei…

— ¡Hey!

— Vale, vale —Dijo calmándole con las manos mientras sonreía nerviosamente. En ese momento llegaron Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, y Albus Dumbledore.

— _Su Alteza Draco_.

— ¿Usted es? —Preguntó al no entender ni media palabra. Sólo su nombre.

— Ella es Celestine, la reina de las Sirena —Expresó con dificultad tratando de sostener a Delei la cual quería desollar vivo o muerto al rey de la tierra—. Te… tengo. Delei, quieta… Dumbledore entiende Pirineo, que él haga de traductor.

— _¿En serio? _

— _En serio._

— _Director Albus Dumbledore _—Dijo la mujer acercándose a la orilla.

— _Mi preciosa Dama. _

— _Celestine, por favor. ¿Podríamos hablar en un lugar en privado_ —Se acercó más—, _Sin menores de edad; por más reyes, príncipes o arcángeles que sean?_ —El director asintió. En ese momento aparecieron Miguel, Zadquiel y Gabriel. Como los otros dos estaban demasiado tenso como para prestarle atención al a situación.

— Celestine.

— _¿Tienes la poción? Estamos en el otro mundo, ahora sí somos totalmente incompatibles _—El arcángel primigenio puso su mejor sonrisa la cual se entremezclaba torpemente con su mejor rictus de inentendimiento.

— Amm, Harry…

— ¿Dime? —Dijo cortando bruscamente la conversación con la Ninfa.

— ¿Traducción?

— ¿A qué? Eres mejor que yo en los idiomas.

— _Harry, la poción ¡La poción! Eres pésimo traductor de todas formas… _

— ¡Oye! —Se enfuruñó—. Dice que: "Harry, la poción ¡La poción! Eres pésimo traductor de todas formas". No soy pésimo traductor, sólo que translitero algunas palabras.

— ¿La poción¿Qué poción¡Ah¡Gabriel, Zadquiel! Por amor a Dios ¡Ya basta! Denme dos horas de tregua —Estos detuvieron su pelea un momento—. Dos horas, vale. Sólo dos horas, mientras consigo hacer que Celestine hable nuestro idioma y no tener a un _Transliterador _de palabras —Harry lo mojó. Éste agarró aire y tembló a causa de un escalofrío. Gabriel carraspeó para aguantar la risa. Zadquiel suspiró sin poder aguantar las malcriadeces del Híbrido que no bastando con eso, ahora era 'familia', o lo que sea que eso significara.

— ¿Está fría? —Preguntó con ironía con una mano en su espalda—. ¿Se vienen? —Dijo a Draco y a Delei—. De todas maneras es en una reunión en la que estamos marginados. Hagamos algo productivos con nuestras vidas.

— ¿Seamos gente de nuestra edad?

— Yo preferiría ser llamada persona, gracias.

— Pensé que eras Ninfa.

— ¡Lórien! —Gritó el moreno cuando encontraron a su hermano.

— ¿Delei?

— Buenas tardes príncipe. No espera. Ya eres Rey ¿No?

— Como sea, llámame Lórien. ¿Contra quien vamos a conspirar ahora?

— Contra nadie, simplemente vamos a hablar un poco de nuestras vidas adolescentes las cuales no tenemos…

— Ah, genial ¿Por qué ella está aquí? No te lo tomes a mal, tengo curiosidad.

— Celestine vino, lo más seguro, es que sea para decidir una parte fundamental del futuro, aunque con lo tenso que están las relaciones entre Zadquiel, Miguel, y Gabriel, dudo que lleguen a algo, especialmente ahora que Rafael se colocó en estado "No estoy encontrable, gracias; la gerencia".

— ¿Y Azarel?

— Umm¿Entretenido con Sirius? No creo sinceramente que le esté parando a esas cosas.

— Que no te oiga.

— ¿Qué te puedo decir? —Preguntó mirándolo con cara soñadora. Luego volteó y se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se detuvo allí cambiando su rictus por uno de seriedad. Todos se reunían. Hasta Azarel. Lo más seguro es que Celestine haya descubierto quien era el heredero de Satanás—. Esta reunión es por nosotros. He allí la razón por la que no nos dejan estar presente —Dictaminó Harry. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Celebriän, le sostuvo la mirada hasta que hubo desaparecido tras la puerta que dama a la sala de los menesteres.

— ¿Ahora que vas a hacer, oír? —Preguntó Draco un poco harto.

— ¿Oír? No. Primero, porque es imposible aún con las orejas extensibles de los gemelos. Segundo, las respuestas que ellos van a buscar, de una manera u otra, yo ya las tengo.

6

— Estamos aquí reunidos y para hacer lo más corta la sesión, porque, alguien ha descubierto quién es el Heredero de Satanás.

— ¿Qué? —Celebriän se escondió más en su asiento, había decido no delatar a Harry, especialmente porque no sabía la verdadera respuesta, o la real razón de su incursión a Pandemonium. Aunque sentía que en cualquier momento Miguel iba a mirarlo directamente y le iba a sonsacar la información al mismo estilo que cuando era un adolescente peor que Harry… era mejor no recordar esa etapa. Se llevó una mano en la cabeza. Con que moral le hablaba a ¿Su hijo¿Hermano¿Su subordinado? Lo que fuese que fuera en estos momentos, si él mismo había sido el doble de peor y más sangre chinche. Suspiró. Cuando escuchó su nombre, botó en su mismo puesto. Subió la vista.

— ¿Ah¿Perdón?

— Celebriän, estás en las nubes, te necesito aquí en la tierra.

— Am, sí, Miguel. ¿Me repites la pregunta?

— No te hice ninguna, estás distraído no me prestas atención.

— Ah, lo siento —Dijo tratando de enfocarse, fallando miserablemente en lograrlo. Si Harry resultaba ser realmente su Heredero. Eso significaba que era el réferi de la guerra, no podía morir, pero, era en potencia el enemigo más peligroso.

6

— Harry, sé que te vas a volver a molestar contigo. Pero, necesito saber… no he podido concentrarme en nada…

— ¿Perdón? —Preguntó sin entender colocándose la camisa luego de haberse aseado, por haber estado haciendo una pseudo piscinada.

— ¿Tú eres el Réferi de esta guerra cierto? Tú eres el que decidirá el futuro del mundo. El enemigo en potencia de los bandos. La fuerza enviada por el mismo Astral Line. El Espíritu Santo.

— Ahm… —Éste se quedó un momento en shock—. ¿Ah? —Este lo miró con cara de circunstancia.

— No, no soy el Espíritu Santo, y aún estoy tratando de digerir el hecho que Satanás me esté cazando por ese simple hecho. Te dije que no me preguntara sobre Pandemonium.

— Te dije que te ibas a molestar.

— Joder… ok, no importa ¿Por qué¿Luego de todo me vienes a matar o algo así?

— ¡Por el amor de Dios¡Qué estupideces dices¿Qué clase de ser me crees?

— Te tengo en categoría "Uno de los más despreciables"

— Harry. Yo sería incapaz de ponerte una mano encima para dañarte ¿Vale? —Lo agarró por los hombros y lo miró fijamente—. ¿Quedó claro eso? Ahora el problema son los demás. No Miguel, ni Gabriel, ni Celestine, ni los etc que tu también sabes cuales son. Me preocupan los demás y Zadquiel.

— Desde que me puse del lado de Gabriel en la pelea eterna, no me tiene en mucha estima —Tiró la vista a la ventana y luego volvió hacia su eterno guardián—. ¿Debo decirle algo a Abel?

— Leniency te protegerá, pero que esté al pendiente también. ¿Estamos? No hagas nada que le de pie para que te puedan meter en aprietos de los cuales me costará sacarte…

— ¿Qué puedo hacer¿Me van a acusar de asesinato luego de todo lo que he hecho?

— Yo no conozco muy bien el _modus operandi_ de Él, así que es mejor con cuidado. Y, duerme un poco, tienes mala cara…

— ¿A dónde vas?

— A hablar con Eriel.

— Eh.

— Tranquilo, si pasa algo, creo que puedo solucionar lo del collar.

— Está activo, no te preocupes…

— Vale. Descansa. Ya es bastante tarde. ¿Delei está bien?

— Sólo lloró un poco cuando salió el tema de la princesa, pero sí…

— Ok. Nos vemos mañana —Le dio un beso en la frente—. Me da gusto estar otra vez bien contigo.

— Sí, creo que lo mismo por acá… —Luego de estas palabras, el Ángel desapareció dejando a Harry en la total oscuridad, tanto literal como figurativamente hablando. ¿Ahora lo acusarían¿A eso se refería Misery cuando dijo todo aquello? Sin embargo, mientras más pensaba, más el sueño iba ganándole. Sin muchas más ganas de nada, dejó a Morfeo arrastrarle por sus espectaculares e insondables pasajes.

**TBC**

_ñ.ñ Que mierda de capítulo. No está beteado, ni siquiera está releído, pero, es eso o se esperando otros años más hasta que pueda volver… La universidad ¿ok? Échenle toda la culpa a ella ¿Vale¿Estamos claro? Siempre y cuando ella no se lleve mi integridad física, mi sueño, mi inspiración, mi vid; podré actualizar, entre tanto, esto va a estar así, de vez en cuando y de cuando en vez. _

_Besos, y gracias a todos los que comentan pero tengo más cosas que hacer XD, así que hasta el próximo capítulo (que espero diga más que éste)…Mis disculpas y agradecimientos ¡Bye! Nos vemos. _

_Atte. Liuny Rioky. _


	37. Trusting

**Capítulo XXXVIII: **_Trusting…_

Como extraña eventualidad entre tanta tensión que se había generado desde que el enigma de quién había logrado descifrar el misterio de la herencia Satánica. Harry caminaba con rostro pacífico por entre los templados y amplios espacios del castillo. La noche se cernía oscura y solitaria, sólo algunos grillos, con sus cantos, se aventuraban a merodear por aquellos lugares. Los lobos aullaron dentro del bosque prohibido por la carencia de luna y estrellas.

Muy de cerca, le seguía su Dragón, el cual volaba con aparente despiste. Subía y bajaba sin prisas sirviéndose de las ligeras corrientes de vientos que soplaban. Habían llegado a la vera del río, donde el joven arcángel se detuvo apoyándose en una de las hayas que habían crecido diseminadas.

— Amilessë —Soltó Harry como un suave susurro en la noche. Volteó para encarar al reptil. Éste lo miraba fijamente, como enterrándose en los más profundos confines de su mente—. La guerra se acerca, ya no puedo detenerla más, he jugado y he evadido cuando he podido. Creo que tú eres el que mejor sabe todas las marometas que me he inventado —El pequeño Dragón no despegaba la vista de donde la había instalado. Ante la pausa del ojiverde, una pequeña brisa pasó—. Los ángeles no son guerreros, ni mucho menos… así que necesitamos ayuda, mucha ayuda. Los demonios son gente despiadada. Lo digo porque lo siento en carne propia cada vez que me convierto en una de esas desalmadas criaturas. He jugado con muchas vidas, ya no puedo pedir más de ellas. Sólo me quedas tú, que eres el único ser viviente que conoce todos los miedos que Lórien no ha logrado arrancar de mí. Necesitamos aliados que sepan de tácticas de guerras…

Ya no podemos contar con los Licanos, se me adelantaron al tratar de ir primero con los vampiros, traté de razonar con Valkiria, estuviste presente, de nada sirvió y no tengo pensado revelarle el paradero de su hijo para ganar terreno, quién sabe como se tornaría eso en nuestra contra. Sólo quedan, y que Lórien me perdone por tal blasfemia… los Darelf y los Enanos… —El Dragón resopló en desacuerdo—. Terreno neutro… los necesitamos, soy demasiado inexperto para dirigir una guerra. Sólo quiero sus conocimientos. Por eso, me harás este favor antes que explote la guerra que tanto hemos esperado y temido, mi querido amigo… Eres el encargado de realizar el último movimiento que puedo hacer por el futuro de todo lo que conocemos. Que ni Azrael o Satanás han podido dilucidar —Harry sacó una carta—. ¿Harías eso por mí? Lo haría por mi propia mano pero, como verás, cada vez más gente se suma a mi cabeza.

Una ráfaga de luz blanca cegadora, envolvió al Dragón, el cual comenzó a crecer considerablemente de tamaño, las garras se afilaron, las alas inmensas se expandieron amenazantes, un rugido de poder batió todo el lugar disturbando la paz del bosque prohibido. Cuando terminó el Dragón mostró sus colmillos hechos del más duro y blanco marfil.

— _¡Estás totalmente demente! _—Escuchó el Brigadier que lo regañaban dentro de su cabeza.

— Por Dios…

— _¡Por Dios nada **Aransüré**!_

— ¿Alguna vez a fallado mi juicio? —Le preguntó clavando sus dos esmeraldas, en aquellos fieros hierros.

— _Buscar a esos traidores. _

— ¿Tienes alguna idea de tácticas de guerra? —Siguió con obstinada lógica. El dragón resopló y esta vez un amenazante humo salió de sus fauces. Pero, luego de eso Harry, puso una mano en el hocico del sabio animal y recostó su cabeza entre sus gélidas escamas. Todo volvió a su relativo balance.

— _Llevaré el maldito mensaje. _

— Te juro por mi madre, que sé lo que hago.

— _Más te vale, los Darelf, no es lo mejor en lo que pudiste pensar. _

— Lo sé…

— _¿Realmente ni siquiera Azrael ha logrado adelantarse? _

— No. Pero no sé cuando flaqueen mis fuerzas para detener su poder, necesitas ser más rápido que el viento.

— _¿Estarás bien sin mí? _

— No, pero ¿Tengo de otra? —Respondió con la verdad. El Dragón le arrancó la carta de las manos y se alzó en vuelo moviendo con furia todo a su alrededor—. ¡Promete que regresarás con bien Amel! —Gritó el niño con una mano en la cabeza, revelando el verdadero y patricio nombre del Dragón.

— _No seas idiota…_

— Bendito Seas —Despidió Harry como solían ser las costumbres en aquellas tierras.

Miraba perdido por el ventanal que le ofrecía, el cálido, casi desesperante, panorama veraniego. Se deshizo el nudo de la corbata, sintiendo que se asfixiaba, cada vez que recordaba que había mandado a su fiel compañero a una misión de ese nivel sin él estar presente, lograba que la culpa, hiciera mella en su conciencia.

Una mano se posó en su hombro causando que al ojiverde se le fuese todo. Los tiempos, la fuerza, el corazón. Se quedó en blanco por unos momentos.

— Am, Harry ¿Estás bien?

— No —Medio masculló tratando de reponerse del ataque de pánico que le había invadido.

— Estás pálido.

— ¡No estoy bien¡Casi me matas del susto! —Le gritó.

— Ok, ok… ¡Lo siento! Pero, deberías bajar un poco la paranoia Harry, hasta ahora nadie ha intentado matarte —Dijo recostándose en el alfeizar de la ventana con un deje descuidado y bastante informal—. Vengo a serte claro —Cambió el tema radicalmente—. ¿Qué demonios es tan importante que no me lo puedas decir¿Y dónde está Amilessë que hace dos días que no lo veo? —Al moreno le dio un ataque crónica de tos—. Harry —Dijo amenazante el rey de los elfos.

— Cof, cof "Demonios…" —Se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Qué te voy a estar escondiendo? Y no sé nada de Amilessë…

— Ajá, y mañana yo me doy la mano con Oreid…

— Lórien —Llamó su hermano, tratando de utilizar toda la ingenuidad acumulable de su estado angelical—. Si en todo caso que fuera necesario, sabes, esas situaciones de vida o muerte¿Harías alianza con ellos?

— Escucha bien esto, Harry. Primero muerto.

— Has dejado perfectamente clara tu postura —Dijo cuando su hermano cambió de lugar. Se escuchó un fuerte rugido, El moreno pegó un brinco en su puesto, y luego se subió a la ventana—. ¿Qué habrá pasado? —Preguntó genuinamente lanzándose en picado.

— ¡Harry!

1

— ¿Qué ha sucedido¡Amel! —Gritó Harry mirando que cargaba en su espalda, a un desmayado joven de cabellos negros muy largos que se movían con el viento provocado por las ventiscas creadas por el aleteo.

— _¡Han matado al Rey de los Darelf!_

— Oh, por la triada¡HAS TRAÍDO A OREID AQUÍ!

— _¿Y que esperabas que hiciera¡Está herido de muerte! Cuando llegué habían arrasado con todo. Su gente me dejó traerlo aquí confiando en que estaría más seguro. _

— ¿Pretendes que cure a un Darelf? —Preguntó con consternación hablándole desde su mente al sentir la presencia de multitud.

— _¿No querías una alianza¡Crea una deuda de vida!_

— "Siempre la vida me coloca en predicamentos… Lo siento Lórien…" —Expandió sus alas y subió donde estaba el Dragón, sostuvo al herido con cuidado.

— _¿Podrás zafarte del problema? _

— Tú termina de convocar, yo me las arreglo —Dicho esto Amel siguió su camino lanzando a Harry lejos de él sin culpa. Tratando de recuperar el equilibrio posó suavemente sus pies en el suelo. Sin contemplaciones llegó Gabriel con cara de pocos amigos.

— ¿Tengo que preguntar¿Quién demonios era ese Dragón?

— Luego, luego. Si se muere, nos ganamos otro enemigo… —Dijo acostándole en el piso. Le abrió la camisa, y respiró sobresaltado, tenía una herida que traspasaba todo el pecho hasta casi la ingle—. Oreid, si eres capaz de oírme, no te mueras —Puso las dos manos en la herida sangrante, sin realmente darse cuenta de la repulsión de ver la sangre negra que brotaba por la herida.

En ese momento llegaron, Celebriän, Sirius, Azarel, y Lórien quien había ido a avisarles.

— ¡Oreid! —Gritó ofendido el Rey de los Elfos.

— Soo… Lórien, con calma —Lo agarró Celebriän.

Harry, llevó a su cuarto, a su nuevo y obligado, comensal y lo acostó en su cama, verificando de forma quisquillosa que viviría, para después encontrar a su corte de condenadores. Esperándole, sentía la mirada de Lórien aplastándolo brutalmente. Inventarse una buena escusa en veinte segundos o menos. Pan comido, pensó con sarcasmo.

— Bueno, creo que nos debes una buena explicación.

— ¿Tengo que saber lo que está sucediendo? —Probó.

— ¿Quién era el dragón, Harry? —Preguntó Celebriän.

— ¿Un Dragón?

— Nombre…

— Am. Eso no lo puedo decir —Dijo juntando las manos y señalando con ellas hacia delante con un sonrisa nerviosa—. No sé mucho más que ustedes, otro reino ha caído.

— ¿Sabes a quien tenías en tus brazos?

— Claro, a Oreid, he hablado con él un par de veces… —Sintió que ese comentario estaba de más, pero, Él nunca se había caracterizado por mantener la boca cerrada.

— ¿Qué te dijo el Dragón?

— Han asesinado a su Rey. Como siempre sucede, sólo el primogénito que puede gobernar queda vivo, lamento aún no poder descifrar esa parte. Del porque siempre los hijos quedan con vida.

— ¡Has salvado a Oreid! Eso me va a costar mucho perdonártelo

— ¿Qué querías Lórien que lo dejara morir?

— ¡Ah! A ese Dragón lo conozco yo —Dijo aún fúrico y el moreno comenzó a sudar frío. Todos se habían apartado un poco, las peleas entre Harry y Lórien llegaban a ser épicas—. ¡Fue quien te atacó por segunda vez luego que habías vencido al primer dragón! Eran líder de ese clan.

— Lórien.

— ¡QUÉ!

— Cof... arrímate un poco, no me dejas respirar —Dijo apartándolo con la mayor delicadeza posible, tanto con sus movimientos y sus palabras—. Mira…

— ¡Mira qué!

— ¡Joder Lórien¡Basta! Si mataron al Rey, estamos del mismo lado, así que ve buscando resignarte, no tengo la culpa ¿ok?

— ¿No me vas a decir cual es el nombre del dragón?

— ¡Amel¿Estás feliz¡Espero que el nombre te sirva de algo!

— Hay que mantener a Oreid bajo llave —Dijo de forma metafórica Gabriel.

— Claro que no.

— ¡Rafa! —Expresó con júbilo el moreno. Al verlo al lado del príncipe de los Elfos Oscuros.

— Amel me dijo que había problemas. Pero, no pensé que fueran tan graves ¿Los Elfos oscuros desertores?

— ¿Tú conoces a Amel? —Preguntó consternado el ojiverde. Eso si que no se lo había esperado.

— Sí Harry. Por cierto ¿Dónde está él?

— Siguió de largo…

2

Veía a Oreid con persistencia… no despertaba, era como para que ya hubiese despertado. Resopló desesperado. Se acercó un poco más y le puso una mano en la cabeza, antes de tocar la piel del elfo. Este abrió los ojos y con una mano agarró el brazo del moreno y le hizo una llave, usando el brazo del moreno para ahorcarlo.

— Rara manera tienen ustedes los seres oscuros para demostrar gratitud. Oreid, suéltame… soy Harry…

— ¿Harry?

— El brigadier de las fuerzas angelicales —Dijo desenredando el brazo y usando la fuera de la gravedad para voltearlo. Rebotó en la cama. Sus ojos verdes colisionaron—. No peleo con heridos no me hagas dejarte inconsciente.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —Preguntó aún siendo sostenido por el ángel para evitar que hiciera una canallada de esas con la que salían.

— Tú padre murió. Amel te trajo aquí. Eh, eh… —Dijo poniéndole la rodilla en el cuello. Y volviéndole a acostar—. Yo que tú, me quedo acostadito y quietecito. Oreid, si cometes alguna estupidez, no podré ayudarte… Lórien está pidiendo mi cabeza por haberte curado.

— El estúpido príncipe elfo ¿Está aquí?

— Es mi hermano Oreid.

— ¿Hermano¿En que momento te convertiste en un hombre? —Preguntó con burla.

— No me agradas lo sabes… —Le lanzó furibundo—. Te voy a soltar, no hagas ninguna imbecilidad. Serás… mira como se te volvió a abrir la herida.

— Es lo de menos, no duele.

— ¿Sabes por qué atacaron a tu reino? —Cuestionó mientras se acomodaba para curarle de nuevo.

— Ada no estaba de acuerdo con las ideas…

— Sí, con las ideas locas de Satanás —Terminó la frase que el joven no.

— No estaba de acuerdo con aquello de volver a las energías primigenias. Mucho menos lanzar a un inocente a la paila… Dijo… que no quisiera ver a su hijo metido en algo como eso. Rechazó a ayudar a encontrar su heredo —Harry encogió las manos en un acto reflejo y su mirada se perdió en la tristeza y la desolación—. Sabes, en mi raza no hay muchos como yo, niños. Ni tampoco mujeres…, ellas son veneradas. Las regentes, siempre han sido féminas. Pero mi madre murió al darme a luz y mi padre tuvo que hacerse con el poder para evitar una guerra —El ángel de ojos verdes detuvo totalmente la curación—. Mi padre sabía quién era el heredero de Satanás. Prefirió morir antes de revelarlo. ¿Y tú por qué lloras?

— Lo… lo siento… soy émpata —Dijo sin poder pensar claramente. Otra persona había muerto por su culpa, no podía ser. No lo quería aceptar. Volteó la cabeza, hasta que escuchó de nuevo a su comensal hablar.

— Ah, los émpatas suelen ser gente divertida —Expresó levantándose con algo de dificultad. El brigadier volteó a verlo receloso, mientras aún lágrimas aisladas resbalaban dispares por sus ojos—. Especialmente cuando se enfrentan a Elfos oscuros.

Agarró la mano derecha de Harry, la cual estaba manchada de su propia sangre y lamió la punta del dedo medio. El moreno iba a protestar por semejante acción pero luego comenzó a sentirse extraño.

— Vez. Puedo hacerte sentir lo que yo desee —Cerró su puño sobre la mano del otro, y jaló suavemente de ella. Un suspiro perdido salió por la nariz del moreno, el cual, relajó los músculos y sus ojos se entrecerraron, su respiración se volvió más lenta y constante. Sus mejillas se sonrosaron.

En ese momento entró Lórien con cara de molestia, y aplaudió. Harry comenzó a salir del trance en el que había caído.

— Hola, Lórien —Respondió de forma descarada el Darelf.

— ¡Escúchame bien Oreid! —Le dijo subiéndose a la cama, apartando al embotado de Harry y agarrándole por el cuello de la camisa mientras le pegaba al respaldar de la cama—. Tócale un pelo a Harry y lo último que verás será mi mano asesinándote ¿Quedó claro?

— No hagas melodrama Lórien —Dijo apartándole con elegancia—. Soy inocente, sólo estaba haciendo sentir mejor a mi salvador.

— A ti, ni el padre nuestro —Chilló con saña.

— Me siento como drogado… —Expresó el moreno con voz ida.

— ¿Qué carajos le hiciste?

— Nada, Él me dijo que era émpata y que estaba llorando por mí, utilicé mi poder y le di otra emoción.

— ¿Lo drogaste?

— En realidad fue otra sensación la que le di —Dijo sugerente.

— Eres un maldito.

— Ahrg —Dijo quejándose—. Me voy a que me den algo para la resaca, quédate aquí con él Lórien, no se vayan a matar…

3

Entró al lugar el cual estaba oscuro. Pero como si sensores se tratara millones de 'linternas' pegadas a la pared se encendieron. Suspiró aún sintiendo un siniestro dolor de cabeza que aún restaba de la 'ayudita' que le había dado Oreid…

— Harry se suponía que tenías que llegar hace veinte minutos.

— Lo siento… —Dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza—. El hechicito de Oreid me dejó la cabeza destrozada, tuve que ir a la enfermería… pero, nada funciona.

— Hasta que apareció nuestro Isil… —Dijo Orphen un poco cansada de esperar.

— No empieces —Le dijo Gaara—. Llevemos la fiesta en paz en esta reunión.

— Bueno, y cual fue la urgencia de convocación —Preguntó el moreno sin poderse quitar la mano de la cabeza.

— Es para hablar acerca de las aleaciones con los demonios.

— ¿Quién lidera las tropas? —Maldito dolor de cabeza que le punzaba en lo más profundo de su cerebro.

— Belcebú. El cual si se me permite decir es uno de los demonios más peligroso existente. A mi juicio no se debería confiar en él.

— No me digan que esta reunión es para esta estupidez.

— Tal ve a ti te parezca una estupidez Potter…

— ¿Qué habíamos quedado Edíl¿Por qué dices que es una estupidez Potter?

— Fui yo quien propició la tregua. Conozco a Belcebú, a Oreid, a Caín… al único que hay que tener cuidado es con Lucifer, o con Satanás… del resto, son bastante amigables.

— Hablas como si te hubieses enfrentado a cualquiera de los dos.

— Ah, Orphen yo que tú… —Pero Lórien no pudo terminar la frase.

— Pues en realidad, sí, lo hecho, y créeme casi ni las cuento…

— Y… yo —Balbuceó al ver la mirada que le profirió el ojiverde.

— Tsk… que problemático —Se quejó Gaara.

4

— Necesito que vayas y lo captures… ¿Comprendes? Si fallas, esta vez no habrá condescendencias… estás vivo porque eres el único que ha vivido con él y sabe con que puede salir, no te creas importante renacuajo.

— Potter es invencible mientras tenga su corte de idiotas secundándole —Dijo Iant, sin nada de cuidado, estaba harto de aquella situación, el joven arcángel era por demás inalcanzable, luego de haber visto a Leniency, movió su cabeza negativamente, eso era algo con lo que Satanás no contaba. Ese precioso ojos verdes al final si le terminaría costando su vida como lo había vaticinado. Sus ojos entre rojos y azules brillaban con suscitada furia.

— ¡PUES TU BUSCARÁS LA FORMA DE HACERLO VENCIBLE¡¿ME EXPLIQUÉ CLARAMENTE?! —Gritó haciendo que la capucha dejara visible sus ojos blancos y sus cabellos rojos ondeando como amenazantes tentáculos creciendo a la par de su furia.

— Señor, no me importa morir, sé a donde voy. Pero, Harry es invencible. Está, protegido…

— Ningún ser viviente puede escapar de las manos de la muerte, por más que Azarel trate de meter la mano en eso.

— ¿Un demonio contra todos los sublevados¿Piensa que de verdad voy a ir a ese suicidio?

— Pues, lo harás porque yo te lo ordeno, maldito híbrido —Dijo agarrándole por el cuello y apretándole muy fuerte, tanto que Iant comenzó a sentir que el aire vital desaparecía de su cuerpo. Soltó el agarre haciendo que cayera en seco en el piso—. Quiero la debilidad de Harry¡Ahora!

— Señor, eso lo sabe hasta el custodiado de Lucifer. Si lastimas a sus seres queridos lo dejas sin moral…

— Otra, no puedo matar a Celebriän a su cuerda de inútiles, a Azrael, etc… todos son necesarios en mis planes.

— ¿Cómo matas a un inmortal que vive sin esperanzas? —Le preguntó el joven.

— No lo puedo matar, si es por matarlo, llego una noche y ya… Harry es un ser muy especial que ejerce un especial balance en este mundo.

— ¿Entonces que quiere hacer¿Raptarlo y traerlo a vivir con usted?

— Si supieras que has propuesto una de las mejores ideas de tu miserable vida. Pero, no puedo hacer nada si él no lo hace por voluntad propia. Yo ya sé quién va a ser el próximo _Abogado del Diablo_. Solo necesito la Amnesia de por medio.

— Dudo que pueda crear la amnesia, recordó todo lo que sucedió en Pandemonium.

— Mi querida hija —Dijo con una sonrisa maquiavélica—. Sí, Freya murió por tanto amor… ¿Sabes por qué los demonios no amamos? —Preguntó de forma cruel mientras le pasaba 'cariñosamente' la mano por las mejillas acariciándole tiernamente.

— No señor —Respondió sintiendo un escalofrío por su espinazo.

— Demasiado egoísmo. El amor es el sentimiento más egoísta que existe. Sólo míralo en ti. Tú caíste de la gracia por Harry. (1) Sólo te hace más débil. Y vas a sufrir, vas a implorar la muerte de manera desesperada.

— Usted también ha sentido amor.

— Cierto, y aún me quema por dentro.

— Señor, con todo respeto y aunque esto me cueste hasta mi lengua. El regresar al principio… no hará desaparecer a Dios…

— Maldito triángulo —Masculló con entremezclado dolor y furia—. Largo de aquí Iant.

— Sí, su alteza.

5

Harry miró con otros ojos una urna donde estaba un niño albino… descansaba en estado inerte dentro de un agua azulada. Escuchó el llanto de un niño. Y volteó.

Allí, llorando desconsolado estaba un pequeño sólo y destrozado por dentro.

— Me prometiste que no me dejarías sólo. Mentiroso —Le gritó a la urna—. Eres un mentiroso —Sollozó de manera más baja—. Me prometiste que siempre estaríamos juntos…

0

— _No me gusta este vacío… _

— _¿Um?_

— _Me siento solo cuando desapareces… _

— _Pues, no desapareceré más. _

— _No puedo atarte a mí… _

— _Lo, ya me ataste a ti, yo soy tu —Dijo sonriendo—. ¿Recuerdas? _

00

— _Mira —Le expresó mostrándole algo brillante envuelto en maravillosas y abstractas telas doradas y blancas. _

— _¿Qué es? _

— _Somos tú y yo. _

— _Freya… _

_Dejó caer la gota brillante y líneas doradas comenzaron a formarse en la nada. _

— _Espero que no seas tú el que desaparezcas ahora —Dijo con un poco de reproche entreverado con algo de vergüenza. _

— _Jamás te dejaré sólo. Te amo. _

— _Sí, como amas a todo por igual —Habló con amargura. _

6

— Harry…

— ¿Melina¿Qué…? —Preguntó sin comprender.

— Te recomiendo que busques un pensadero y te deshagas de todo lo que veas de ahora en adelante, al menos que quieras morir sumido en la locura o peor, perdido en tu mismo. Es el precio que pagas por haber conocido a Pandemonium.

— No entiendo.

— Me tengo que ir…

— ¡Hey!

— ¡Harry! —Dijo Sirius.

— ¿Sir…?

— ¿Qué tienes?

— ¿Qué tengo de qué? —Dijo confundido. El general de Azarel le pasó suavemente un dedo cerca del párpado y le mostró un líquido rojo que había impregnado.

— ¿Harry?

— Estoy…

— Estás llorando sangre.

— _Eres un mentiroso, prometiste nunca dejarme sólo… _

Sirius lo agarró evitando que se cayera, ya que miró su reflejo en un espejo… no había logrado captarlo totalmente… pero, una sensación muy extraña tomó posesión en su corazón mientras hablaba con su ahijado.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— No lo sé, pero, de esto no puede suceder nada bueno…

— Sea lo que sea lo superaremos —Dijo alzándole en sus brazos…

— Mis estigmas han vuelto a aparecer —Explicó mostrándole los brazos sangrantes.

— Oh por Merlín.

— Tranquilo, no duele… sólo que me deja agotado —Murmuró comenzando a caer en sopor… El ojigris lo recostó en su pecho para que descansara omitiendo el hecho de estar bañándose en sangre divina, para luego desaparecer de allí en un _blink! _Preocupado.

**TBC**

**XD si me matan se quedan sin historia, así de simple (no sólo esta, todas las demás). Algunos avispados ya habrán entendido, otros simplemente lo pasarán de alto, todo lo que pasa tiene una explicación y es casi esencial para el final… pero no me pregunten cuanto falta a lo mejor mucho a lo mejor poco, ni yo puedo dictaminar eso. **

**Bueno, esta es mi actualización de navidad, pero, tal vez saque algo más¿quién sabe? Mis musas son la cosa más locas de este mundo :S. Felicidades a todos en esta fiesta y que el año que viene no sea tan escabroso como este. **

**See ya!**

**Atte. Liuny. **

**PD: Lo sé, yo no utilizo a mi BETA, pero, es que nunca hay tiempo para corregir desperfectos, es mejor subir la historia de buenas a primera XD especialmente porque sé que están algo desesperados. **

(1): La frase literal sería _"You fell from grace…"_. Le pregunté a mucha gente y la verdad que el significado es "Caer en desgracia" pero el literal religioso es "Caer fuera de la gracia de cristo o Dios"_ "Out of the grace of god" _T.T compréndanme, esa cosa en español no furula…


	38. El Rompimiento

**Capítulo XXXIX: **_El rompimiento. _

— Potter ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó algo sorprendido el rubio al encontrar al ojiverde vendando por muchas partes estratégicas del cuerpo. El aludido lo miró y luego volvió a sus asuntos.

— Sí. Esto es para no hacer desastre. Mientras no se toquen mucho no duele, ni sangran.

— ¿Qué?

— Estoy estigmatizado —Le explicó encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

— Sólo tú.

— Sí, creo que en eso tienes razón. ¿Qué se le hace? A los tronos no les gustó mucho lo que hice. Eh aquí el castigo. No es la gran cosa. Sólo que jala mucha magia. ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Me pongo fuera del alcance del pesado de tu hermano.

— Lórien ha estado insoportable desde que sucedió lo de Oreid. Si quieres hablaré con él. Supongo que en Slytherin no tendrán paz ¿O me equivoco?

— No mucho, pero, de verdad le ofendiste.

— Lo comprendo, más no lo justifico. ¿Qué pretendía que hiciera? —Se preguntó más a si mismo, lanzando molesto la prenda de ropa que estaba arreglando a la cama.

— Dejar de darle vueltas a lo sucedido, me parece definitivamente lo más sano para tu cabeza.

— Gracias por preocuparte por mí… —La voz de Harry fue tan irónica que chocó en extremo con su normal personalidad.

— No vuelvo a hacer un comentario así más nunca en mi vida ¡Yo no sirvo para consolar! —Empezó a farfullar yéndose del cuarto.

— ¿Es mi impresión o todos como que estamos más estresados?

— No es tu impresión —Expresó Abel con voz cabreada.

— ¿Y a ti que te dio?

— No soporto a la corte de _Destiny_, son en exceso antipáticos, y siempre parecen saber algo que tú no.

— ¿Por qué no los evitas?

— ¿Te parece que puedo evitarlos?

— No, si los tienes como superiores. Pero, no sabía que tu jurisdicción la manejaba Destiny.

— Pues, sí… ellos son los que adjudican a los ángeles sus custodiados especialmente a los guardianes —Harry se llevó una mano al cuello.

— Mi halo ha estado molestándome —Le dijo.

— ¿Perdón? —Preguntó prestándole un poco más de atención.

— Que mi halo me quiere ahorcar, si prefieres una definición más precisa.

— ¿Quieres que lo revise?

— Pues, sería bueno —Abel se acercó y tocó el cuello del ojiverde. Las marcas aparecieron del mismo plateado iridiscente de siempre, y un círculo dorado ahorcaba literalmente al moreno.

— ¿Creciste? —Preguntó irónico.

— Jaja, me muero de la risa —El hombre le introdujo el dedo con algo de dificultad entre el halo y el cuello, y lo jaló y éste sin más se amplió en un diámetro de dos metros. Un ligero rosetón se comenzaba a ver en su cuello.

— Ya… ¿Tienes idea de porqué hizo eso?

— Ni siquiera sé para que sirve el maldito halo… antes de entrar en esta locura pensaba que los halos los llevaban en malabares en la cabeza, los ángeles

— Pues, no… si llevaras el halo en la cabeza el _Sahasrara_ haría cortocircuito, y eso sería problemático. Si no lo tuvieras no se podría identificar tu gracia divina.

— ¿Y las alas?

— Igual.

— ¿Por qué no elegir una?

— ¿Por qué me estás preguntando esas tonterías?

— ¿Por qué no me quieres responder? —El de los cabellos plateados se sentó al lado del ojiverde.

— A ver Harry. El Halo, es como tu entrada al cielo, Las Alas son tu signo más claro de pureza ¿Si se comprende?

— Jamás he ido al cielo —Replicó.

— ¿Quieres ir?

— ¿Me van a matar los serafines?

— Amm, no lo creo.

— ¿Para que ir si cuando regrese no voy a recordarlo?

— Claro que lo recuerdas lo que no puedes es explicarlo. No puedes explicar algo abstracto con palabras, ya que, las palabras con algo concreto.

— Ya bueno, para mí algo que no puedo explicar es algo que no recuerdo.

— ¿Lo dices por lo de _Pandemonium_?

— Lo digo por eso…

— Veo que tienes de nuevo el collar que te conecta con Celebriän —Avistó el guardián mirando como el chico se introducía la cadena a la boca, algo perdido.

— Ah… sí. No que yo esté muy feliz —Expresó revirando la mirada.

— Ajá…

El ojiverde se llevó una mano a la cabeza sintiendo una punzada desagradable. La venda se sobrellenó y comenzó a manar la sangre.

— Demonios, esta cosa hace lo que le da la gana… —Dijo encerrando la cara en sus manos.

— Aún no entiendo por qué fuiste estigmatizado. ¿Quieres ir a algún lugar?

— Estoy asqueado de la sangre, cada vez que veo ese color me dan muchas ganas de vomitar —El halo inmediatamente volvió a ahorcar al moreno. Se dejó caer en la cama de nuevo, con las manos entre el halo y su cuello.

— ¿Quieres que llame a Celebriän, Harry?

— Llama a alguien que me pueda quitar esto… —Se soltó y otra vez el objeto volvió a asfixiarle inclemente. El otro Harry salió del cuerpo del original y se colocó encima de este mirándolo con sus ojos vacíos.

— Hola _Leniency_… —Saludó el híbrido con las manos arribas encima del colchón, y la cara manchada del vital líquido—. ¿De visita? —La virtud le miró con cara de pocos amigos—. Um… el problema de que no me puedes hablar… ¿Puedes arreglar este desastre? —La virtud alzó los brazos y se sentó en el regazo del moreno, mientras sus alas salían desplegadas. Las irises del ser se crearon de un color morado oscuro, su cuerpo se hizo tangible y dejó de ser semitransparente.

— Mira lo que me haces, hacer… llegar a esta dimensión… —Dijo algo molesto con su voz distorsionada. Le quitó las vendas de la cabeza, donde estaba la cruz principal de los estigmas, y la sangre se vio deslizarse suavemente sin avistar signos de detenerse.

— Jamás había visto a una virtud tan de cerca.

— Silencio, pecador… —Le recomendó.

— Bueno, si me necesitan estaré allá afuera.

— ¿Tú halo te está ahorcando?

— Y aparece cuando le da la gana… —El ser suspiró. Agarró el objeto y lo desenroscó—. ¿Por qué?

— No lo sé. Es la primera vez que veo algo semejante. Jamás algo sin conciencia trataría de acabar con su fuente de energía…

— ¿Y lo de los estigmas?

— Los Tronos…

— Me lo supuse. ¿No me podían poner un castigo mejor? —El mayor lo alzó, sentándolo.

— Ten cuidado con esa sangre, tú mejor que nadie sabes lo peligrosa que es. A veces la creo más peligrosa que la de Celebriän.

— ¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer _Leniency_? Estoy igual que todos…

— No lo sé. Supongo que desde que Celebriän te marcó como tu sucesor todo se desestabilizó en ti, debido a que lo que estaba programado en el _Astral Line_ comenzó a cambiar drásticamente. O a lo mejor tu halo distingue en ti algo que no está del todo bien. Tal vez quedaron restos de Pandemonium en ti —Se llevó una mano la barbilla, pensativo—. Puedo purificarte. Duele.

— ¿En serio? No me digas —Gruñó irónico—. ¿Vamos¿Estás seguro que no se equivocaron al darte tu nombre?

— No hagas esos jueguecitos estúpidos.

— Que amargado eres.

— A callar.

— ¿Qué va a pasar con el Halo?

— Aún estoy pensado que voy a hacer contigo. Una cosa a la vez, si fuerzas de tal manera el sistema, es capaz de colapsar.

— Pues que sistema tan malo.

— ¿Habla quién rompe la _Ethannia_? Te cocería la boca…

— Me alegra que existan los derechos humanos.

— Te recuerdo que no lo eres. No importa cuan fuerte te aferres a ese pasado.

— Sabes, si sigues así, te voy a poner en el escalón donde tengo a Satanás de personas despreciables. Bueno, ya dejemos de pelear. Tengo otras cosas que hacer…

— Supongo que el Halo lo llevaré yo hasta que logres estabilizar tu situación.

— No puedes. Es mitad angelical, mitad demoníaco. Por eso está galvanizado. Si me quitas también el demoníaco tendré problemas con los de abajo ¿sabes? Mi situación es algo precaria.

— No me acordaba de eso.

— Tan lindo de tu parte —Murmuró.

— Necesito la ayuda de Azrael.

— Hay no —Se lamentó.

— Hay sí. ¿Puedes caminar?

— Sí —Dijo levantándose—. La maldita sangre no me deja ver.

— No maldigas Harry.

— Camina, camina…

1

Sirius dormía en la cama desnudo cubierto por una fina sábana blanca. Todo estaba desolado mientras que las delgadas cortinas dejaban filtrar demasiada luz, la cual no parecía perturbar en ningún sentido el sueño del antiguo merodeador.

Abrió los ojos de repente, y sus pupilas se agataron. Se levantó y caminó a la ventana sin ningún pudor. Agarró algo que era invisible, pero, al toque apareció, lo lanzó contra el piso, y apoyó una rodilla en el cuello, donde tenía el sello de línea vital.

— ¿Qué quieres maldito demonio? Un movimiento sospechoso y hasta hoy ves la luz del sol ¿Claro?

— Vengo a hablar con Azarel¡Así que suéltame! —Dijo forcejando, sin embargo, era notable la diferencia de poder—. Llama a tu amo, ciervo…

— Aquí estoy estúpido ¿Qué demonios quieres esta vez? No lo sueltes Sirius —Ordenó tajante el ángel negro mosqueado.

— Su magnificencia. Los demonios están cruzando la línea.

— ¿Quién ha dado tal permiso? —Demandó mientras su mirada se encontraba con la del ojigris.

— Satanás rompió las barreras. Llegaran en menos de dos días, mi señor.

— Largo de aquí.

— Si señor —Expresó desvaneciéndose. La rodilla del moreno cayó directo al piso.

— ¿Cómo es posible que haya sucedido tal cosa?

— No tengo ni la menor idea… esto no estaba en ninguna consideración.

— Si quieres puedo ir y averi…

— Olvídate de lanzarte al purgatorio…

— Se supone que ese es mi trabajo —Dijo comenzando otro de sus constantes peleas.

2

Harry y Leniency caminaban por el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones donde permanecían normalmente Sirius y Azarel. A mitad de camino. El Halo volvió a tomar posesión del cuello del chico y esta vez se aferró tan fuerte, que logró crear una situación asmática, en el ojiverde.

— ¡Harry!

—… N-no puedo res-pi-pirar-rar —Soltó a medias, ahogado. La Virtud sostuvo el halo, logrando separarlo algunos milímetros, para que el moreno enviara el vital elemento a su cuerpo.

— Rápido, hay que llegar donde Azrael.

Una vez que lograron su objetivo, estaban aún discutiendo, pero se detuvieron al ver la precaria situación.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —Preguntó Sirius, vistiéndose mágicamente mientras iba a ayudar a su ahijado.

— No lo sabemos —Respondió el ojimorado, rompiendo muchas reglas de no comunicarse con otro ser vivo, más que Dios y su custodiado. Sin embargo, Harry estaba más ocupado en reunir aire que en hablar—. El Halo quiere matarlo a cualquier coste, sus instintos son claros…

— Necesito llevarlo al purgatorio.

— No se puede.

— Entonces está en peligro de muerte

— Satanás rompió las barreras. Los demonios estarán aquí a más tardar, dos días terrestres.

— ¡Dos días! —Habló ahogado.

— Preocúpate por respirar —Le regañó su padrino, ayudándole al sostener el espacio que había logrado abrir la virtud.

— Blasfemia.

— ¿Qué nos podíamos esperar?

— Probablemente por eso está todo así. Normalmente los Híbridos son los únicos afectados con estos cambios bruscos —Miguel apareció en medio del cuarto. Todos voltearon a verlo.

— Estoy desesperado ¡Ya no sé que es lo que le pasa a Gabriel!

— Entonces es cierto la hipótesis de que a sólo los híbridos le está ocurriendo algo.

— ¿Qué está pasando¿Harry, estás bien?

— Mi Halo me quiere matar —Dijo haciendo más fuerza.

— ¿Qué es lo que le sucede al Arcángel? —Preguntó la Virtud. Miguel boqueó, estaba terminantemente prohibido hablarle o viceversa.

— Sus alas…

— Es definitivo —Dictaminó Azarel—. A Harry lo está tratando de destruir su halo. A Gabriel sus alas. Sus dos símbolos divinos… —Se dirigió hacia el híbrido y le sostuvo el objeto—. Vamos a que te encuentre con Gabriel. Una vez que eso pase se aclarará todo.

3

— Harry —Murmuró Gabriel al verlo aparecerse en brazos de Azarel. El Halo salió disparado en forma de flecha y se estrelló tres centímetros más arriba de la cabeza del peliblanco. El cual estaba casi crucificado a la pared por sus alas, las cuales se habían contorsionado dolorosamente y estaban todas manchadas de sangre.

Inmediatamente el ojiverde se transformó a su parte demoníaca. Las alas se arrancaron acarreando un grito de inmenso dolor en el Arcángel, el cual cayó al piso, mientras de los dos huecos donde antes habían estado los órganos, manaba a chorros la sangre. Miguel inmediatamente fue a auxiliarlo, lo enervó.

Las alas de Gabriel y el Halo de Harry se unieron en una voluta etérea de luz, la cual, flotaba inerme. Los cabellos del Arcángel se tiñeron totalmente negro al igual que sus ojos, tanto su iris, como su globo ocular, perdieron su blanco inmaculado. Unas alas se comenzaron a formar a partir de hilos morados y negro, mientras que un traje negro cubría su cuerpo desnudo y maltratado.

— Que alguien lo detenga —Expresó dolorido el ojiverde pegado a la pared vestido de semejante manera que el antiguo peliblanco—. Están cruzando Estigia —Vaticinó sin dejar de apretarse los oídos—. Millones y millones de ellos…

Impulsado por una fuerza ajena, Gabriel se separó del abrazó que le servía como muleta que le proporcionaba Miguel. Se arrastró como buenamente pudo, y se acercó al menor de los híbridos. Lo sostuvo por las mejillas con un sólo brazo, y lo pegó contra la pared.

— ¿Qué haces? —Murmuró asustado.

— Lo siento, no soy yo quién me estoy moviendo. ¡Trata de apartarte!

— No puedo… moverme. Ga-gabriel, no te acerques más —Le pidió suplicante tratando de moverse, pero, sentía todo su cuerpo atrapado por el halo que anteriormente se había fundido con las alas de su mentor y que ahora flotaba en ningún lugar en específico.

Leniency, se acercó rápidamente a donde estaba la bola de luz y trató de desvanecerla, un gran escudo conformado, por las palabras más oscuras apareció, para evitar ser atrapado se alzó con sus alas quedando en suspensión cerca del techo, temiéndose lo peor.

Los dos fueron envueltos por la barrera. Azarel iba a impedirlo, había convocado a Longinius para impedirlo, pero, todo sucedió más rápido que su capacidad de procesamiento normal.

Tambores clamando ritmos infernales comenzaron a sonar, ensordeciendo. Cada uno de los arcángeles fueron apareciendo, uno a uno, a contra voluntad, en la habitación del Ángel de la muerte. Celebriän fue el último, que desubicado arribó, para presenciar, con algo de sorpresa, siendo reemplazado inmediatamente por incomprensión, lo que estaba destinado a suceder en esos momentos.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo? —Habló Rafael alejándose rápidamente de la barrera. Zadquiel, jaló del brazo a Miguel y lo alejó lo más posible al igual que hizo Rafael.

— Ya no soporto más los tambores —Dijo con lágrimas cristalinas a punto de salir de sus ojos—. Me estás haciendo daño…

— Gabriel liberó su forma demoníaca —Exclamó con mal disimulada sorpresa Jofiel.

— ¿Qué nadie escucha los tambores? —Inquirió desesperado el muchacho. En ese momento, estos ruidos aturdidores se hicieron audibles para los demás seres.

La unión lumínica se colocó encima de la barrera que rodeaba a los híbridos. La poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba a Gabriel, se fue perdiendo paulatinamente. Con movimientos forzados, movió su cabeza a dos centímetros de la del niño. La esfera se convirtió en una cruz dorada.

4

Todos los demonios golpeaban las paredes invisibles que separaban su realidad con la realidad de la tierra. Casualmente, era el mismo ritmo que escuchaban en la tierra, los descendientes divinos. Gritos de guerras, se alzaban, ardidos de pasión, sedientos de venganza, su éxtasis, era llevado casi al nivel del paroxismo, destruyendo todo a su paso con torpe inclemencia.

— Hijos míos ¡Rompan la barrera que tanto daño a causado! —Se habló desde la ultratumba—. ¡Crucen el tabú impuesto por los endiosados guerreros antiguos! —Los gritos aumentaron con deliberada fuerza.

5

Los coros celestiales, bramaban arcaicos cantos tratando de llegar a los protectores de la luz de Dios, lo más directo posible. Mas su voz era aplacada por las sórdidas olas de ondas sonoras que los demonios causaban en su sublevación.

6

— ¡Ahora!

7

Harry cerró los ojos fuertemente, ya llorando con hipidos audibles. Sólo abrió los ojos de sorpresas cuando su cabeza fue alzada bruscamente por las manos ajenas y sus labios forzados se unieron como si nada en este mundo pudiera evitarlo. Todos hicieron diferentes gestos, que llevaban a la misma significación¡Blasfemia¡Ultranza¡Pecado!

El antiguo Gryffindor sintió que algo subía por su traquea…

Justo donde el hijo de Dios había sido crucificado incontables años atrás, se abrió la cruz traicionera que llevaba a los demonios a su victoria segura.

8

El beso ya pasaba a ser algo doloroso, gimió en respuesta al desagradable estímulo que llegaba desde su cerebro. Cuando se pudo mover fue para pasar su mano derecha por el cuello de Gabriel, en ese momento sus miradas eran cómplices, se habían perdido en si mismos. El alo se había convertido en una especie de báculo dorado, el cual fue sostenido por la mano libre del ojiverde. Mientras que las alas en una corona que fue a descansar en la cabeza del arcángel….

Rompió la unión suave y delicadamente, haciendo que el menor volviera a respirar. Se levantó con Harry en brazo, aún rodeado por la barrera, desapareció.

— ¡Hay que seguirlos! —Proclamó con ira impropia de un ángel Zadquiel.

— No hay que dejarlos que lleguen más lejos —Habló Leniency con preocupación.

— Por amor a Dios ¿Qué ha sido todo esto? —Preguntó Miguel, algo dolido por la escena que había presenciado. Jamás pensó que los celos podrían destruirle el alma a una velocidad tan rápida.

— Tú, olvídate de lo que acabas de ver —Exigió Azarel desapareciéndole, mientras todos los demás hacían lo mismo, rastrear la poderosa esencia que se había formado a partir de los híbridos era demasiado fácil, tanto que se hacía cuestionable la seguridad de lanzarse a la buena de Dios, metafóricamente.

9

— _Te amo… _

— _¡De que me sirve tu amor si igual me vas a dejar sólo! _

— _Por favor, entiéndeme… _

— _¡Entiéndeme tú a mí! _

— _Regresaré en cuanto pueda, por favor, perdóname… —Dijo tratando de acercársele. _

— _¡Aléjate¡No me toques, mentiroso! _

— _Tengo que irme, Basar Qatan(1) —Fue su despedida, desapareciendo. Tan frío, tan ajeno… tan… doloroso. Sólo un llanto entre toda la oscuridad se sentía dentro. _

— _¿Por qué? _

10

— ¿Por qué? —Repitió Harry sentando en la primera piedra… el primer obelisco del mundo…

11

— Prepárense para la tercera y última batalla… —Proclamó Melina, en su traje de combate, como _Cassandra Trewlaney_, mientras a su lado se encontraba Amago con su pétrea actitud mirando todo de analítica manera.

12

— Parece que ha llegado la hora, _Ben-ruwach_… (2)

— Sí, eso parece, Freya…

Se lanzó de donde estaba y prosiguió a encontrarse con su destino…

**TBC**

_¡Lo siento¡Gomenasai¡Sorry¡Pardon¡Da'ag! Dios, casi cinco meses sin actualizar. ¡Lo lamento¡No fue mi intención! Primero no tenía inspiración, luego, no podía escribir, posterior, entré en entregas finales, luego caí en bloqueo, siguiendo por que mis musas desaparecieron, cuando volvieron, entonces no sabía como pasarme a esta parte ya que O.O según parece hemos entrado a la parte final o a la solución del meollo. _

_T.T ¡Perdóneme se los ruego¡Yo también quería saber que pasaba! Bueno, cof, cof, no le paren mucho a la primera parte, eso es lo que yo llamo un mal comienzo para poder terminar con esto, porque, o era ese patético comienzo, o jamás tenían la actualización. Eto, no me alargo más, son las 03:44 a.m. Y aunque no tengo sueño ya es como que hora de largarme a dormir por aquello de que todos los días me acuesto a esta hora y ustedes saben todo el camelote loco…_

_Nos vemos cuando vuelva actualizar, siento de nuevo el retraso, en serio, no quepo en mi vergüenza. Si alguien continúa leyendo esto, mis más sinceras disculpas. _

_**PD:** perdonen también, errores ortográficos, matadas de neuronas, incoherencias varias y etc… ni siquiera está releído. Este capítulo salió bajo la única influencia de A perfect Circle – The Noose, supongo que debo colocarlo xD. _

_Atte. Liuny. _

_(1): Mi pequeño yo._

_(2): Hijo del viento. _


	39. El ocaso de la luz de la inmensidad

**Capítulo ****XL: **_El ocaso de la luz de la inmensidad._

Los demonios lograron traspasar todas las barreras que separaban la realidad de la fantasía para los seres humanos. Harry aterrizó con firmeza en el suelo y Gabriel, un poco más atrás, igual. Algo en la nebulosa que se presentaba en su cabeza, le decía que iba por mal camino, sin embargo, no era algo lo suficientemente fuerte como para prestarle demasiada atención.

Pasó sus ojos hacía el joven ojiverde que miraba perdido en los recuerdos primigenios y prohibidos, que conseguía absorto en su propia perdición. Estaba seguro que los mortales más perceptivos, a estas alturas escucharían los tambores infernales, destrozándoles los oídos, clamando perdón; por una afrenta que no habían cometido. Pero ¿Qué eran esas pobres almas en comparación a los coros celestiales? Nada; más sin embargo, ninguno era escuchado... chasqueó la lengua en desaprobación. No importaba cuando infinitivo perenne u omnipotente fuera Dios, si a fin de cuenta era un Dios desvanecido en el tiempo, un guía perdido en sus anales, eso no era nada en comparación a un grupo organizado, con una mente denodada y procaz al mando de todo.

Harry introdujo su dedo índice a través de su garganta y cuando parecía ya invadir su traquea, comenzó a retirarlos de la húmeda cavidad, con éstos; también llegó una delgada vara de un material iridiscente, que contaba con un aro por el cual, el moreno jalaba para retirarlo de su interior, y al final (o al principio), poseía una serie de divergencias del tipo que se utilizaban para abrir cerraduras. A simple vista, parecían bastante filosas, comprobándose por la sangre que comenzaba a manar hilvanándose, mientras se escurrían por la comisura de sus labios, perdiéndose en su cuello cubierto.

Fue descubriendo su pecho despacio y sin prisas. Talvez muchos pensaran que, el acto era llevado de tal manera, para alargar el tiempo, más; aquel ser que alguna vez todos habían conocido y apreciado, en esos momentos sólo quedaba el cuerpo vacío, carente de la chispa divina que se nos ha sido concedidos a todos desde que nacimos, y que; aún después de expirar, sobrevive.

Las marcas fallaban a favor de nadie. Los demonios y los ángeles se disputaban sin ventajas por aquel réferi, en primer plano; imparcial e indiferente. Se podía observar el flujo de energía recorrer aquellas herencias, para muchos cruces malditas sembradas el día mismo del nacimiento. Un alma nueva. Diecisiete años sin atrás, y sin adelante, posible.

Colocó sin fijación aquella especial llave, en el medio del pecho, para comenzar a introducirla. En ese mismo momento, llegaron los demás arcángeles, junto con Sirius y Azrael, el cual cargaba a Longinius en estado de hibernación, para liberarla en cualquier momento. Miguel era sostenido fuertemente por Zadquiel, para evitar que se lanzara a cometer una estupidez (como tratar de salvar a Harry o a Gabriel, que en esos momentos era una real tontería, a su parecer). Todos los demás seguían demasiado consternados como para decir o hacer algo, que ayudara a la situación. "_Demasiado humanos" _como declaraba Suriel, en burla constante a los arcángeles, los _"Hijos de Dios"._ Su corte suprema, rebajada a tal encomienda.

Un ángel apareció en frente de Harry, sosteniéndole fuertemente la mano.

— Ya has hecho suficiente —Declaró tirando la llave de su mano. Dos seres más habían aparecido sequitándole a su lado. Metatron, que era el nombre de aquel poderoso líder, lanzó la llave a uno de sus dos acompañantes. El ángel llamado Anafiel, la atajó de aire e inmediatamente la destruyó de una sola palmada haciéndola añicos.

Al destruir la llave, Harry se tambaleó peligrosamente. No cayó al arenoso suelo, por el agarre casi doloroso que le propinaba el ministro de los cielos. El báculo que antes tenía, cercándole; se convirtió en su halo, y se adhirió al cuello, volviendo a la relativa normalidad. Sentía que comenzaba a perder el conocimiento, su mente adormecida dejaba de hacer funcionar sus funciones básicas. Gabriel sintió esto, e hizo aparecer un arma parecida a la lanza de Longinius de Azrael. Sólo que era plateado y negro, terminando en algo parecido a una media luna, y comenzando en una especie bastante etérea de Athame.

— No he venido aquí a pelear contigo o hacerle daño al chico. Así que retrocede Gabriel —Le advirtió con voz suave, al mejor de sus estudiantes. Metatron alzó a Harry en sus brazos; y el niño inmediatamente comenzó a perderse en los terrenos paganos de Morfeo. Entregó a Sopheriel el niño, pidiéndole encarecidamente que lo tratara con cuidado. Éste hizo una corta reverencia y lo tomó como si de un bebé se tratara. La cabeza del ojiverde cayó sin fuerzas en el hombro de aquel elegante rubio.

— Devuelve el niño —Expresó distorsionado el arcángel del conocimiento y la iluminación, siendo vocero de otras bocas.

— No —Negó preparándose para desarmar al peliblanco sin causarle daño, en la medida de lo posible. Gabriel era su discípulo favorito, el único ángel que tenía una personalidad carente de docilidad que hacia sus días divertidos. Miró con disimulo a Miguel. El hijo primigenio de Dios: La Quintaesencia Divina. ¿Por qué tuvieron que complicarse tanto las cosas? Zadquiel era el compañero por excelencia, para el general. Pero, aún para los ángeles, Dios o Satanás, era difícil canalizar de manera _correcta, _las emociones y sentimientos... especialmente el amor. Ese amor enfermo y desmedido que les carcomía las entrañas y les devanaba los sesos, entre celos y miradas fugitivas; que no traían nada bueno a sus vidas.

Se retractó, enderezándose. Gabriel, no importaba cuan dominado por otras fuerzas estuviese; no le atacaría. Él, lo había tenido en sus brazos, cuando no era más que un recién nacido, con unas graciosas y pequeñas alas que se movían haciendo intentos vanos de levantar a su amo. Se negaba a lastimarle. El peliblanco alzó vuelo, alejándose. Sabría _Destiny_ que rayos iba a suceder ahora.

— No tiene conciencia Milord. Estos dos híbridos están siendo voceros de algo desconocido hasta ahora —Le advirtió Sopheriel aún con Harry en brazos. Metatron lo miró penetrante. El Jefe del Merkabah, retrocedió un paso.

— "Esos híbridos", como tú, tan despectivamente les llamas. Son tan ángeles e Hijos de Dios, como tú o como yo. Segundo, estoy conciente que una fuerza desconocida para nosotros los manipula. Así que, por favor, te pido que dejes tu ira infundamente hacia el chico, el que menos tiene la culpa es él.

1

Lord Voldemort observaba preocupado la escena que se presentaba allá abajo. Lucius Malfoy y Bellatrix Lestrange, se encontraban un poco más atrás, sin entender absolutamente nada... sólo había un grupo de _gente_ desconocida que aumentaba paulatinamente. El rubio creía reconocer al chico Potter, entre ellos. Pero, eso era imposible ¿verdad?

Bella miraba a su señor, por primera vez en su vida podía deleitarse del ser humano que era. Lo único que le carcomía, era su aparente _eterna juventud, _ella a su lado parecía más vieja. Y esos ojos..., ese azul vacuo, sólo demostraba preocupación. Pero ¿Qué podría preocupar al mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos?

Una mujer. O fuere lo que fuese, apareció ante ellos, de repente:

— Pequeño Tommy ¿Vienes a unirte a nosotros?

— Vengo a decir que: si es necesario pelear al lado de los Guardianes Blancos, lo haré. Todavía quiero conquistar este mundo —Expresó con sátira—. Así que esto es un percance en mis planes —Le comentó sin miedo y desafiante. Sólo Dios y el Demonio sabían lo que le había costado ir a declararle abiertamente la guerra a Lucifer.

— ¿Demonios contra magos? Que tontería...

— Peleen en otra dimensión. Ésta no les pertenece.

— Esto es una guerra universal e interdimencional. Todos mis yo están abriendo las puertas en este momento. Y así: Los ángeles y Dios caerá y el mundo renacerá por la mano de los caídos —Recitó Lucifer el antiguo precepto. Como si de una invocación se tratara, la tierra comenzó a temblar por millones de pasos conduciéndose unísonos—. Te advierto algo Tom Riddle: Los seres de luz y el universo en general, no tienen más que príncipes ardidos en ira por hacia propio Rey. Pero, ya has decidido, entonces ¡Que así sea! —Dictaminó desapareciendo en un batir de sus alas destrozadas y ennegrecidas por el fuego que le hizo descender a las oscuras y desoladas profundidades del infierno. El Lord volteó con mirada recia, sin embargo; sus malos augurios seguían allí.

— Prepárense para ver más de lo que sus ojos alguna vez desearon ver. La Tercera Guerra Fría está por comenzar. Y, esta vez; no es _buenos _contra _malos_, es...

— Supervivencia contra destrucción —Finalizó el Ministro de los Cielos. Los otros dos humanos dejaron que la fuerte impresión les desfigurara el rostro. Tom se volteó con lentitud. El había oído una vez esa voz... y casualmente, le susurraba al oído que iba por mal camino—. Soy Metatron —Se presentó—. Muchos señores de los demonios se han unido en mudo silencio a nuestro desliderado grupo. Por lo que veo, otro de ellos ha decidido que regresar a la energía no es lo mejor que puede suceder. Tienes que decir ahora, las treguas normalmente, tienden a ser temporales.

— Me imagino. ¿Las decisiones ya están tomadas sólo hay que aceptarlas?

— Eso es un viejo precepto... tienes buena memoria _Thethar_.

— Regresar a Hogwarts —Bufó con diversión disimulada—. _Destiny, _Siempre ha trabajado de manera extraña —Expresó mientras se volteaba—. Bellatrix y Lucius se circunflexionaron porque, algo les decía que era lo más correcto. Metatron sonrió pícaro. Luego, algo sofocados por la muestra de debilidad; corrieron a esconderse como siempre _bajo las faldas_ de su señor.

— Sabes Anafiel... talvez esta guerra no termine siendo tan mala después de todo —Le comentó colocándose en la punta del risco donde antes había estado Voldemort.

— ¿Señor?

— Es imposible saber el valor de algo, sin haberlo no tenido antes. Y como bien, evocó aquel despiadado hombre: Nadie está capacitado para entender el _Modus Operandum _de _Destiny. _

— Tenía entendido que hacíamos nuestro propio destino, y que _Destiny _tenía delegada otras funciones... —Las treinta y seis alas de Príncipe Angelical aparecieron, cuando la cruz roja que rompía el Cielo el Purgatorio y el Infierno los cegó momentáneamente, anunciando el comiendo de la guerra.

— Esa, mi querido hijo —Explicó circunstancial—: Es la contradicción más desesperante de toda existencia, después de todo ¿Qué es el destino? —Inquirió alzando el vuelo dejando en controversia a Anafiel.

2

Ahora era Celebriän quien tenía a Harry en brazos de forma algo protectora y desconfiada. Tenían que lograr que reaccionara; ahora que los demonios habían logrado cruzar, aún sin ayuda del ojiverde. Lo único que les quedaba era luchar.

Vieron la horda de demonios deformes y cuasi humanos apareciendo en frente de ellos. El tercer hijo de Dios se abrazó a Harry, hundiendo su cara en el cuello; sintiendo que algo malo iba a ocurrirle al chico... y lo peor de todo es que, sin razón aparente; él no iba a estar allí para ayudarle o servirle como apoyo moral.

— ¿Señor? —Preguntó Sirius a Azarel, esperando órdenes.

— ¿En que habíamos quedado con lo de Señor?

— Tengo un horrible presentimiento acerca de todo esto.

— La muerte está viniendo —Le dijo agarrándole la mano con rictus dolido. Le besó y el pelinegro apretó el agarre para infundirle valor.

— ¿Qué hacemos?

— Esperar... no podemos hacer nada más.

— ¿Y Harry?

— Harry tendrá que despertar. Considerando todo lo que ha pasado. Sólo un milagro logrará tal cosa... espero que padre se apiade por primera vez de nosotros.

— Jamás he tenido un Dios que seguir y no me ha ido tan mal.

— Esta vez, es más una cuestión de honor.

— Hay millones de ellos. No puedo ni contabilizarlos —Desvió Sirius dando dos pasos., pero Azarel no soltaba su mano.

— La última vez fue lo mismo. Millones de cuerpos, todos fundiéndose entre sí, sin ninguna distinción, no eran demonios, o elfos o ángeles. Era un conglomerado de algo desfigurado.

Sirius suspiró preparándose. Sentía el miedo del Ángel de la muerte recorrerle las venas, mientras la adrenalina le aceleraba el corazón. Miró hacia donde Celebriän se aferraba a Harry. También identificó la fobia a lo desconocido. Azarel pareció escuchar sus pensamientos, o algo parecido por lo que dijo a continuación:

— De los tres —Dijo acercándose a él, colocando su cabeza en el hombro del ojigris—. Es el único que no ha vivido nada parecido. Celebriän es demasiado joven, demasiado bueno… Dios, demasiado ingenuo. Más de aquí no lo puedo proteger, Sirius —Dijo con voz martirizada—. Y eso me carcome cada día, después de todo: soy un ángel —Miró perdido al horizonte—. Uno que no ha podido superar el abandono de su padre y creador.

— ¿Por qué no tratas de olvidar? Tienes los años del mundo y todo cambia. También tienes ese derecho ¿Sabes?

— ¿Cómo dejas atrás a Dios? —Inquirió y Sirius tuvo que guardar silencio un momento.

1/2

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó el ángel de ojos mercurios. Leniency se acercó al ver que Harry comenzaba a reaccionar.

— ¿Qué sucede¿Qué pasó?

— Ya no importa. Pero, la batalla está a punto de estallar —Señaló la virtud hacia el horizonte, donde una línea negra que profetizaba el infierno literal, crecía a cada segundo.

— ¿Cómo llegué a tus brazos? —Preguntó preocupado. Su mente era una nebulosa incapaz de recordar las horas pasadas.

— Tú… los liberaste —Le respondió su géminis.

«_Es hora de luchar por tú destino y libertad_»

— Pandemonium —Murmuró entendiendo por primera vez todo lo que había visto en aquel lugar. Él era de los tres quién había fallado, como en otros tiempos, aún sin querer, lo había sido Caín. Entendió lo que significaba llevar el peso neutro de todo aquello. Se aferró más a su guardián. El primero y último que tendría hasta el final de los tiempos—. Perdón —Pidió comenzando a sollozar de forma estrangulada.

— No hay nada que perdonar. Total… todos hemos cometido errores terriblemente destructivos para el mundo que conocemos.

— Los ángeles son todos unos llorones —Dijo Belcebú apareciendo, de repente.

— ¿Y ahora te das cuenta de ello? —Le comentó Dantalian, mientras su lengua jugueteaba con sus labios, de manera algo sádica.

— Oh. Su alteza dejó su trono para mezclarse con el populacho —Se burló el príncipe de los infiernos, hacia Celebriän

— Por el amor de Dios. Demonio¿Hablas solamente para decir ignominias?

— Metatron —Saludó Belcebú con alegre sorna.

— Y los ángeles nos caen del cielo. Literalmente —Pronunció Alastor, con su rostro envejecido, y sus poderosos músculos moviéndose al ritmo de su caminar. Mientras arrastraba su pesada hacha la cual araba el piso.

— Déjalos en paz, Alastor —Le retó una mujer de una belleza tan sublime que era capaz de robarle el aliento al mismo viento, y dejarlo desprovisto de cualquier reticencia.

— Lilith, _mujer de Dios_, te esperábamos.

— Ja, ja. Muy gracioso. ¿Ese es el chico? —Preguntó soltándose el largo vestido, muy al estilo Rococó, blanco. Y señalando sensualmente con el dedo índice.

— Sí. Y señalar es de muy mala educación —Puntualizó Asmodeus, bajándole la mano, sin lastimarla.

— Oh… —Se llevó la mano al corazón dramáticamente—. ¿Hasta nuestro querido General se une a la guerra contra su Rey?

— Silencio Lilith, y Satanás no puede hacer lo que le venga en gana, sin que el _Astral Line_ le haga pagar.

— Siento como si me hubiesen apaleado la cabeza —Dijo Harry ya en el piso aún apoyándose en el hombro de Celebriän.

— No lo dudo. Luego del control mental, al que tuviste sometido.

— ¿Dónde está Gabriel?

— Esa es una muy buena pregunta… no lo sabemos.

— Son demasiados demonios. Mi cabeza me duele —Dijo Uriel siendo consolada por Rafael. Éste miró a Miguel con preocupación.

— Llamen a los ejércitos —Dijo Jophiel a una paloma blanca—. Luego pediremos perdón a los serafines. No estoy dispuesto a permitir una masacre… los demonios llegaran en una hora a más tardar.

— Si es que no se estabilizan antes —Comentó como quién no quiere la cosa Dantalian.

— Nadie está hablando contigo.

— Oh, vamos angelito ¿Por qué tan a la defensiva?

— Basta —Le detuvo Asmodeus. La personalidad de Dantalian, era algo amedrentante y Jophiel no era el más indicado para que comenzaran una inútil discusión.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que pelearemos? —Preguntó Azarel a Asmodeus.

— ¿Qué te ha enseñado la vida Azrael?

— Ah… —Le respondió moviendo la cabeza circunstancial—. Claro… maldita improvisación.

— ¿Improvisaremos? —Soltó Sirius conmocionado.

— Ese es el plan principal.

— No. Improvisar no es lo mejor que podemos hacer. La última vez que se improvisó un plan en mi vida. Casi termino muerto y Harry semanas en la enfermería.

— No hay tiempo para hacer algo mejor. Se llamaran a las tropas del segundo cielo y las del tercer círculo del infierno, para resistir el primer impacto. Luego nos relegaremos, y allí les enseñaremos un poco de tácticas de Guerra —Les escupió Alastor, con voz infame.

— Esto no funcionará —Dijo Harry consternado—. ¿No podrían hacer una verdadera tregua temporal? A este paso todos seremos luz…

— Me jode darle la razón. Pero el chico la tiene. ¿Para que estamos aquí entonces, si igual seguimos peleando entre nosotros?

— ¿Cuántas tropas infernales disponemos? —Preguntó Miguel llegando al lado del Belcebú.

— Tres círculos y cuatro pecados, en teoría. _Misery_ no está muy feliz… entre nosotros estamos tres señores demonios de los cuales, aquí sólo están dos. Dantalian y yo, cada uno maneja un círculo diferente. Lilith, a nuestro favor ya es mucho decir, también está Caín y todos los suyos. Y como un plus agregado de última hora, El Comandante de los Infiernos, Asmodeus. Con todo los respetos que se merece. _So_. ¿Ya tienes algo en mente con las legiones disponibles?

— El plan de Alastor cae buenísimo en esta situación. Especialmente, porque Rafael no pone tanta pega al abrir la puerta.

— Esta vez no será diferente —Dijo el ángel de ojos verdes entregándole algo en su mano—. Sólo larguémonos lo más rápido posible de aquí.

— ¿Cómo harán dos legiones contra los millones de ellos? —Preguntó el joven Brigadier curioso. Se notaba algo imposible la victoria que veían tan segura.

— No has visto a los ángeles del Segundo Cielo, Harry —Le dijo cómplice Lilith—. ¿De donde crees que salió el dicho: "si las miradas mataran"?

— Buena pregunta.

— Sale de allí. A los ángeles de ese cielo se les reconoce por tener los ojos verdes. Así como tú. Los_ Healers_ —Soltó irónicamente.

3

Oh bendita guerra que sus ojos bendecía, con muertes y lisiados. Era difícil saber un bando en aquella crueldad. La sangre de tus enemigos te bañaba protegiéndote.

Harry tenía una lanza de oro, con la cual se defendía y atacaba como buenamente podía. A decir verdad, él todavía no había estado en una guerra como tal, y enfrentarse centenares de veces, a un Voldemort moribundo no lo había preparado ni remotamente para todo aquello. No le era demasiado agradable desgarrar, por segundos creía sentir el dolor de aquellos vivos, que a los dos segundos siguientes habían perdido ese derecho. Todos los demás no distaban de la situación de Harry. Ni la experiencia te preparaba nunca para un enfrentamiento. Sin embargo, los demonios disfrutaban aquella situación, en sus ojos se reflejaba el deleite de tal atrocidad.

— ¡Alastor!

— ¡Que demonios quieres Belcebú¿Qué no te has dado cuenta que estoy ocupado?

— Pero, no te molestes, carajo —Expresó pateando a un demonio de clase baja que se atrevía a atacarlo. Por _el amor de Dios_, como enunciarían los ángeles. (Risas mentales), esa frase siempre le daría risa. Era ridícula _per se_—. ¿Cuánto le das antes de que suceda una tragedia?

— Ya llevamos tres horas en esto —Gritó descabezando a un sujeto anodino—. Si mis cálculos no me fallan…

— ¡Yo le doy dos horas más! —Interrumpió Dantalian muy divertido, mientras era correteado por un demonio, que jamás le alcanzaba. La visión era muy bizarra, la piel pálida se mezclaba con la sangre de los caídos, y la carrera la hacía con una chupeta en la mano.

— ¡Siempre tan optimista chico! —Le gritó Alastor. El Duque de los infiernos. Le sonrió infantilmente, despidiéndose con la mano, mientras seguía siendo correteado por el infeliz que pronto moriría a manos de su aplastante energía.

— Hablo en serio —Soltó agarrando a Alastor por el brazo, mientras que sin ver le pegaba con la mano libre un golpe noqueador, a quién fuera aquel idiota que le quería atacar por la espalda. No por nada tenía millones de ojos…—. ¿No lo sientes?

— _Aye_… ­—Afirmó de forma macabra mostrando sus amenazadores dientes, los cuales estaban deformes y algunos corroídos—. En los círculos se estará bailando de alegría y felicidad con el Pecado que se cometerá dentro de poco. Lucifer se juega la cabeza…, yo quiero vivir, para ver la furia de Azrael.

— ¿Debimos haber hablado?

— ¿Y distraerles de la batalla¿Para qué? Ya ese destino había sido más que anunciado.

— Otra vez la dichosa Santísima Trinidad quedará mutilada.

— ¿Y que más da? Lleva así milenios —Se expresó con sorna. Clavándole en el pecho su arma, a algo que ¿parecía un ángel? Ah… a la mierda, con todo eso.

— Jamás me ha gustado esa hacha tuya —Comentó Belcebú con fingida angustia, acuclillándose y viendo el hueco que se había formado.

— Oh. Cállate imbécil —Le increpó.

— ¿Y todavía preguntan por qué estamos en el infierno?

4

— Ellos parecen disfrutar esto —Le comentó en la pura consternación Sirius a Azarel sin dejar de combatir.

— ¡Hum¿Aún lo dudas? Están en el maldito éxtasis. Matar a diestra y siniestra es casi una sensación orgásmica para ellos. Malditos Demonios —Con la elegancia que ni en batalla. Pegó una fuerte patada a un demonio humanoide, mándale muy lejos de allí.

— Poniéndolo así… creo que puedo entender porque estamos de este lado del bote…

— ¿Qué estás insinuando?

— ¿Yo? Nada —Y con esto. Le sonrió galante, pegándole con su arma a quién fuera que los atacaba.

5

— Voy a matar a Gabriel. Lo juro —Mascullaba el general de los ángeles, descargando toda su ira contra cuanto ser (del otro bando) se le atravesara—. Cómo se le ocurre dejarme solo en esta situación. Maldito híbrido… _¡aghr!_ —Puso su mano en forma de puño y con el lateral derecho casi le arrancó la cabeza del golpe en la mejilla propinado.

Justos donde estaba la resistencia del Segundo Cielo, eran pocos los que lograban atravesarla para llegar a combatir en serio. Todos caían separados de su alma por la línea matadora que se había formado, hombro a hombro junto al tercer círculo del infernó. El cual, con sus flechas organizadas en forma de franco tiradores acababa con la mayoría de los osados demonios.

6

Harry peleaba hombro a hombro con Abel, quién había aparecido cuando sintió que su custodiado estaba por caer en extremo peligro. Le había dolido en la merma ver de nuevo todo aquello. No sólo Belcebú y Alastor parecían presentir la desgracia que se acercaba. El ojiverde se encontraba envuelto en la histeria en la que había caído la población en general de aquellas tierras baldías.

— ¡Que no se acaban nunca! —Gritó a sus mentores con frustración.

— Bienvenido a la guerra —Le dijo con obstinación Abel.

— ¡Ja! —Le quitó la especie de lanza que tenía uno de los atacantes, rompiéndole el brazo en el proceso, y sin esperar mucho más por la ley del "matar antes de ser asesinado". Atestó en su estómago devanando en literal sus sesos. Odiaba la sangre¡Ya tenía suficiente de ella! A cada esbirro que mataba sentía el fluir de los estigmas debilitándole—. ¿Cuándo es la parte de la relegación?

— Cuando ellos decidan hacerlo primero —Le gritó Abel—. Si nosotros tratamos algún movimiento evasivo. Ellos nos machacarán. Un sólo movimiento en falso de la barrera del Segundo Cielo, y puedes creer que de aquí no nos saca nadie si no se reúnen los siete cielos.

— Que prospecto. Y yo que pensaba tener un fin de semana tranquilo… —Uno de los gemelos de Lilith tuvo que reír a fuerza mayor. Ya comenzaba a sentir pena, era cierto. Siempre que el moreno anunciaba un fin de semana de sueño y tranquilidad, se le avenía sin tregua una guerra literal o figurada encima.

Celebriän se encontraba simplemente mirando todo aquello. Nadie le había atacado directamente…, era conciente de ello, todos parecían evadirle de forma consciente. Entrecerró los ojos, eso era la parte que más odiaba en su vida. Sólo Harry y Gabriel, que parecían en cierta forma entenderle; lo trababan como a uno más. Se quitó del medio cuando un anodino pasó volando por su lado, en consecuencia gravitacional, a un golpe. Se sostuvo los cabellos.

Se mojó el dedo del medio con saliva y lo colocó en la frente de aquel _hombre_, asesinándole al instante. Sonrió con diversión irónica, las ventajas de ser el hijo directo de Dios. ¿Eso le aseguraba directamente la vida? Algo en su cabeza le decía que: _no_. Y lo peor de todo es que él estaba en total _accordé _con esta parte de su cabeza.

Esa batalla podía durar días, y quienes fueran los ganadores de ella, no definirían nada. En ese pequeño espacio no se encontraba ni la décima parte de las legiones que manejaba Satanás a su favor. Y eso era algo que tenía a más de uno preocupado. ¿Qué planes podrían innovar? Los ángeles siempre parecían atacar del mismo modo, y los demonios parecían estar consciente de ellos. Ya que Alastor había dado en el clavo con la táctica de sacar en primer lugar al segundo cielo. Luego se trataría de convencer a Shamiel, de liberar los cataclismos del quinto cielo. Cosa que no era nada fácil, sólo una ordenanza de Metatron haría que el tozudo arcángel hiciera lo requerido, sin rechistar. Por suerte Metatron peleaba con diez de sus comandados, incluyendo a Sopheriel y a Anafiel. Eso era de mucha ayuda. Nadie podía tocar a Sopheriel sin terminar de nuevo en el infierno deportado.

— Esto es una locura —Prorrumpió uno de los subordinados del Príncipe de los Cielos.

— No dices nada nuevo —Le comentó con ironía Anafiel.

— Preocúpense cuando Lucifer decida aparecer con sabrá Dios que atería.

— Si mis cálculos no me fallan —Habló Metatron. Y todos parecieron prestarle más atención que a la propia guerra—. Lucifer aparecerá lo más seguro, solamente para tratar de matar al chico. Pero, ni piensen mucho en esto que acabo de decirle. Si el pensamiento llega a mentes incorrectas, más de uno caerá en la histeria activa, y destructora que no nos sirve de nada en estos momentos.

7

— ¿Soy yo, o ellos están esperando algo?

— Están esperando algo —Dijo Azarel quitándose la sangre de la cara—. No importa cuanto intente. No puedo saber que demonios es. Y eso, me tiene frustrado.

— Creo que Satanás es uno de los mejores que conoce el valor de no decir nada a nadie.

— ¿Para que quiere hablar él? Te lo pongo en palabra simples. No sé porque tanta parafernalia. Pero, si a él le da la regaladísima gana, se aparece aquí, y te puedo jurar que ni la arena quedará.

— No me empieces a asustar con leyendas urbanas, con proporciones desmesuradas.

— ¿Desmesuradas dice? Tardé año y medio en recuperar mi brazo. Estoy vivo por obra y gracia del Espíritu Santo, como dirían los humanos.

— No me caes bien.

— Te preparo para todo lo que pueda pasar.

— Oh. Tan amable de tu parte —Le agradeció Sirius con una ironía—. ¿Alguna teoría?

— Por lo que veo. Están tratando de matar a alguien en especial. El problema es que hay demasiados personajes importantes en el tablero inmediato de juego, no puedo ni siquiera jugar a adivinar. Lucifer podría querer acabar por igual a Belcebú o a Metatron sin miramientos.

— Posee coherencia —Le comentó casual, bajándole con la mano la cabeza para evitar que les hirieran.

— Gracias.

— De nada.

8

— ¡Miguel!

— No puedo hacer nada más de lo que hago ¿ok?

— A mí no me vengas con eso.

— Chévere. A joder a otro Michael.

— Si te oyeran. En fin, para lo que me importa. Cassandra manda a decir que: al menos que quieras perder la luz de las inmensidades, debes buscar una forma de retirarte…

— ¿Y mandan acertijos? —El Arcángel Michael se sacó el zarcillo de la oreja bruscamente, sin lastimarse. De éste, apareció una especie de báculo, y con él, mató a quién se avecinaba.

— Eso parece. Bueno, mi querido General —Hizo una reverencia—. Mi trabajo aquí ha terminado.

— ¡Genial¿Cuántas luces de inmensidad no pueden haber aquí, empezando por nosotros mismos? —Gritó con frustración. Ya estaba siendo presa del destres.

9

— Por más que pienso no puedo encontrar una ruta alterna a todo esto.

— Eso es porque no la hay.

— Siempre la hay.

— Puede que sí. Pero, la mejor ruta es la que estamos tomando.

— ¿Qué mueran cientos te parece la mejor ruta?

— Preocúpate por ti, Harry —Le recomendó Abel—. Tu complejo altruista te terminará destruyendo en esta guerra.

— Estás siendo de mucha ayuda.

— En esta batalla, oirás que nadie le sirve de ayuda a nadie. Es lo normal. Todo el mundo maquina cosas diferentes. No hay forma de llegar a un consenso, con tanta gente. Por eso se relegan las órdenes a un superior.

10

Celebriän observó que Lucifer aparecía en el cielo sin que nadie se percatara. Eso le hizo acrecentar su mal presentimientos. Las alas del que alguna vez consideró su hermano, siempre le habían provocado pavor. Torció una mueca. Él jamás sería gran partidario del negro y afines, le parecía altamente repulsivo. Alzó el vuelo tratando de seguirle sin que se percatara.

Harry se sostuvo de un árbol, cerrando los ojos fuertemente. Se apretaba con furia el pecho. Abel y él se habían separado hacía cinco minutos por la horda de fuego repentino que había aparecido. No estaba herido, pero, algo en el torso no le dejaba respirar correctamente. Soltó un quejido estrangulado.

Un demonio se acercó y le propinó un golpe en la cabeza. El ojiverde se volteó mareado, entre todos los dolores, y cayeron en un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo. A cada minuto que pasaban los demonios parecían crecer en masa y en poder. Y eso no tenía coherencia lógica en su cabeza, aunque, a nadie parecía sorprenderle. Y a él. Bueno, él era a prueba de sorpresas.

Hizo lo que no había querido. Se trató de transformar en demonio, y para su anonadación, había logrado cambiar ¿Entonces que carajos había hecho Celebriän convirtiéndole en arcángel? Ahhh¡Ya lo sabía! De ángel, había sido ascendido a Arcángel. Se rió de su propia estupidez, era eso o llorar… El ojiverde le agarró por el hombro en un descuido, y le atravesó el estómago con la mano, revolvió un poco dentro de los sesos. Lo dejó caer. Miró lo que tenía en la mano. Eso le tenía que servir para algo… _Diamanlatle_. Sólo tenía que lograr que funcionara con los demonios y no con los ángeles. Corrió alejándose sin rumbo fijo.

Se detuvo en seco cuando Lucifer le cortó el camino. ¡Rayos! Eso era lo último que necesitaba. Su plan estaba en fase inicial…, es más, aún estaba en las preliminares.

— Sabes algo, Harry. A mi persona te le haces altamente despreciable.

— Bueno. Sólo te gana Satanás en ese campo en mi lista —Le respondió con cara de circunstancia.

— Muy gracioso, híbrido.

— ¿Dónde quedó el Harry? —Preguntó aún a sapiencias de estar jugando con fuego. Y sin estar muy cerca quemándose en él—. ¡Wou! —Exclamó al ver que lo apuntaban directamente con una lanza que, no le agradaba, le causaba una especie muy desfigurada de aicmofobia.

— ¿No estarás ni evaluando remotamente que yo, me enfrente a ti, verdad? —Preguntó alejándose un paso.

— No, ni remotamente. Sólo vengo a matarte.

— Oh. Peor aún —Alzó vuelo y, sabía a quién tenía atrás. Si Pandemonium no lo había matado. ¿Podría Lucifer¡Sería mejor no tentar su suerte!

— ¡Igual vas a terminar en las profundidades de infierno tácito, donde tu alma está destinada a sufrir las más terribles vejaciones por la eternidad!

— ¡¿Y así quieres que me detenga!?

11

Como que los ruegos de Celebriän habían sido escuchados. Y cuando atravesado se habían presentados. ¿Por qué tenía que ahora estar enfrentándose constantemente, cuando nadie le había atacado antes¡Ah cierto! Ahora trataba de alcanzar a Lucifer.

12

— ¡Hasta que te encuentro!

— ¿Cómo que hasta que me encuentras? —Gritó Jophiel entre la mansalva.

— ¡Necesito que me ayudes con un acertijo!

— ¿Estás bromeando, verdad?

— ¿Te lo parece?

— Rayos y centellas —Le partió la cabeza a uno de sus contrincantes—. ¡Cuál es!

— ¿Quiénes de todos los que estamos aquí está más cercano a apagar la luz de la inmensidad? —Preguntó ayudándole.

— Eso me suena…

— ¡Justicia¡Ya no sabía a quién más preguntarle¡Respóndeme rápido!

— ¡Espera que no recuerdo!

— _¡Ahrrg!_ ¡Jophiel!

— ¡No me presiones!

13

La paliza que le estaba propinando Lucifer a Harry, era épica. Por suerte, aún el moreno podía medio pensar con coherencia. Sus procesos mentales, trabajaban casi al colapso del sistema. Cayó de espaldas al suelo, cuando iba a levantarse, desde ese momento maldeciría su suerte cada vez que tuviera oportunidad.

0

_Dos personas se mantenían agarradas de las manos rodeados de un infinito cielo estrellado. El menor de ellos sonreía abiertamente, sus cabellos rojos se movían con formas sueltas y orladas. __Miró a su acompañante, el cual, le sonrió con ternura. _

_Miraba aquellos ojos bondadosos que amaba con fervor. Era lo único que tenía en su existencia. Una existencia vacía y sin coherencia, hasta que había vuelto a encontrarse a si mismo y todo el sentido había regresado. En aquel cielo se creaban ondas, a sus pasos, como si de un océano lleno de millones partículas plateadas se trataran. Se soltó del agarre protector, y corrió un poco. _

— _¿Qué sucede? _

— _¿Crees que sería bien crear un poco de luz aquí? _

— _Pero a ti te gusta la noche. _

— _Podemos turnarnos. ¿Qué te parece? Un poco tú y un poco yo. O que la mitad sea blanca y la otra mitad sea negra… _

— _¿Y cómo las unimos?_

— _Ellas no tienen porque ser inamovibles. _

— _Por mí está bien —__Accedió abriendo los brazos. Se alzó un poco y un cálido resplandor blanco le rodeó de forma circular. Desde ese día, aparentemente la luz y la oscuridad se comparten entre si. _

14

— ¡Celebriän!

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Idiota! Lo que me estás preguntando habla de Celebriän. La caída de Celebriän significaría el ocaso de las luces de la inmensidad.

— ¡Que! —Exclamó sobresaltado. Eso no podía ser…

— ¡¡QUÉ NO ME ESTOY EXPRESANDO CON CLARIDAD!! —Gritó histérico.

_«Ya no tienes un lugar en donde existir. »_

Abrió los ojos con desmesura. Quería gritar, gritar hasta que sus cuerdas vocales se desgarraran en el intento y quedara mudo. Deseaba el dolor como nunca antes lo había hecho. Las imágenes que su cerebro le trasmitían de la realidad, simplemente no podían ser verdad. Iba a convulsionar. Sin embargo, nada que caía en ella…

Cerró los ojos con pesadez.

— Por las luces divinas del cielo —Murmuró por primera vez en eones Lucifer. La lanza con la que iba a matar a Harry desapareció repentinamente, y él dio un paso hacia atrás.

Celebriän se llevó la mano en donde los humanos tendrían el corazón, y luego la miró. Estaba completamente manchada de sangre. No dolía…, no dolía, era en lo único que pensaba.

— ¡Celebriän! —Medio gritó Harry incorporándose rápidamente. Todo se relegó a un sin importancia, hasta su cuerpo; al verlo herido. ¡DE MUERTE¡Maldita sea¿¡Cómo habían logrado eso en un día!?

Una fuerte lluvia de granizado destructor en donde el hielo y el fuego se mezclaban. Trataba de arrasar con todo lo que tocaba. Harry en el total shock llegó a su lado. Cerró los ojos comenzando a llorar con gemidos de dolor desgarrador.

— ¡Idiota¡Idiota¡Idiota¡Como te atreves¡¿Por qué has hecho eso!?

— Creo que… —Escupió un poco de sangre—. Por primera vez… —Toses, que impedían decir al mundo sus palabras.

— ¡Celebriän¡Celebriän¡No te mueras¡Joder!

En ese momento llegaron Jophiel y Miguel. Nadie los podía haber preparado para lo que iban a encontrarse.

Tenía fuertemente su mano agarrada a la de su padre y guardián. Estaba traspasándole toda la energía que podía sin morir Él.

La mirada con efecto ciego, se perdió en las profundidades del turbulento cielo que ahora se presentaba ante ellos, amenazante y destructor. El agarre sólo estaba siendo propinado por una sola parte…, Harry se llevó la mano del fallecido a los labios, y allí comenzó a llorar.

— Esto, simplemente no puede ser verdad —Miguel había entrado en fase de negación.

Azrael y Sirius aparecieron en donde estaba Harry.

— ¡Oh Dios!

— ¡Ya llorarás después! Al menos que quieras que ya no haya mañana, Azarel. ¡El cielo se nos está cayendo encima¡Muy literal!

Se movieron con rapidez, de nada servía que los mataran a ellos también.

15

**Hogwarts. 6:00 am. **

Conmoción. Tan sencillo como eso. _El Hijo nacido de las entrañas de Dios. _**No** podía estar muerto.

**TBC**

**Perdón por el retraso, y gracias por sus reviews.**

**(No está beteado ni revisado, perdón por las incongruencias y errores varios también)  
Atte. Liuny. **


	40. El Funeral

**Capítulo XLI: **El Funeral.

El sol pegaba con fuerza, demasiada fuerza para el gusto de muchos. Abel miró la cama en donde estaba Harry con los ojos cerrados de forma dañina, aferrándose como poseso a la almohada. Sentía cosas extrañas emanar del moreno, algo no le estaba permitiendo desahogarse, se atrevía a decir que se había quedado totalmente vacío por dentro. Superar esa realidad no sería nada fácil.

Cerró los ojos apoyándose en la pared y mordiéndose el labio. Sabía como se sentía Harry. ¿Cómo Dios podía permitir semejante atropello¡Había permitido la muerte de su propio hijo¡Carne de su carne¡Esencia de su esencia! Abrió los ojos preocupados al sentir como la última barrera del ojiverde que era la que Celebriän había levantado personalmente, para evitarle demasiadas penurias al chico, se desvanecía totalmente. Escuchó un gemido en aquel silencio. Abrió los brazos y los subió, un escudo blanco rodeó la cama del ojiverde. Realizó otro movimiento y una barrera azul envolvió a la blanca, haciendo que los músculos de su custodio se relajaran soltando la almohada, induciéndole a un profundo sueño.

1

Azrael miraba perdidamente el techo. Se encontraba sentado, recostado a una de las paredes de su 'cuarto'. Cuando la perfecta armonía del cuarto se rompió, se dignó a mirar vacío al imbécil que le interrumpía… _ah… era Sirius…_ Se sostuvieron la mirada antes de que alguno de los dos decidiera decir algo.

— ¿Prefieres la soledad o a mí, con un abrazo consolador? —Preguntó luego de que Madame Pomfrey considerara pertinente su salida de la enfermería—. Además, te puedo dar chupeta —No sabía a ciencia cierta si le iba a pegar o no, pero decidió arriesgarse. Por suerte, salió más o menos como él lo había planeado, ya que, en la oscuridad de su dolor, una sonrisa irónica apareció en sus labios. Se despegó de la pared y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Sirius, aceptándole la chupeta. El General lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo.

Azrael sintió una agradable calidez arropándole. Sabía que Sirius comprendía ese dolor, sabía lo desgarrador y destructivo que podía llegar a ser, perder un ser querido. El animago agradecía contradictoriamente su injusta estadía en Azkaban. Dudaba estar vivo actualmente, de no ser por su obcecada actitud de sólo desear su libertad. El dolor de haber perdido a James y a Lily, le hubiese consumido con el tiempo.

— Míralo de esta forma… podrás vengarte…

— A pesar de ser eso lo que no me ha permitido derrumbarme. Matar al mal nacido que tengo por hermano, no me devolverá a Celebriän, Sirius. Aunque acabara con Satanás y con Luzbel, todo aquello que perdí o perdimos alguna vez, no lo recuperaremos. Lo odio, no sabes como lo odio. ¡Maldita sea, Sirius¡Podía haber prestado atención antes de _disparar_¡¿Cómo demonios pudo matar a su propio hermano¡A una parte de si mismo!

— La desesperación nos lleva a cometer actos de los cuales nos arrepentimos luego. Estoy seguro que jamás previó que Celebriän se metiera en medio para salvar a Harry.

— ¡Ese es otro idiota¡¿Por qué se interpuso así¡Harry no iba a morir!

— Por supuesto que no iba a morir. Normalmente nuestra propia mente nos juega trucos extraños y macabros. Dudo que tan siquiera se hay acordado de las millones de protecciones que poseía encima, Harry. Sólo vio que alguien muy preciado, iba a perder la vida.

— Sé que no va a solucionar nada. Pero, mi naturaleza clama venganza…

— Y yo estaré siempre a tu lado. Harry también estaré sediento de sangre, pero, si tu razón se empaña, estaremos en grave peligro.

— Sólo necesitamos a un cuerdo, y por primera vez en mi vida, doy gracias a los cielos, que ése, eres tú.

— _¿Dios apreta pero no ahorca?_ ¿Qué tan de cierto tiene ese dicho, Azrael? —Le preguntó aún sosteniéndose con fuerza transmitiéndole todo lo que podía con ese gesto.

— No lo sé. No lo sé… —Dijo quebrándose. Sin poder resistirlo más, comenzó a llorar en brazos de su eterno compañero.

2

— ¿Cómo está el chico?

— No me preguntes eso, Caín… —Le reprochó su hermano—. No tengo ni la menor idea. Pero¿Cómo crees que está?

— ¿Está despierto?

— No. Lo mandé a _Shangri-La_…

— ¿Qué hiciste qué?

— Como oyes. Lo mandé directo al Shangri-La. Y que me venga cualquiera a decir que lo baje de allí.

— Hay Abel… no sé por qué demonios si eres igual de terco que el chico te lo asignaron.

— Caín, cállate… no quiero uno de tus regaños en estos momentos. Tengo un dolor de cabeza que está acabando conmigo y destruyó toda paciencia angelical que alguna vez se me fue concedida —Le increpó recostándose en la pared, desvaneciéndose por unos momentos, con gesto cansado—. Esto es una locura —Murmuró al final.

— Vaya. Caín y Abel… ¿Quién lo diría? —Abel se tensó. Todos sus músculos se engarrotaron, y un sudor frío comenzó a manar de sus poros. El rubio reviró los ojos y con gesto de deje hizo el intento de irse de allí, llevándose a su hermano.

— Ni te atrevas a dar un paso más. Caín… —Con exasperado se volteó a enfrentar a unos ojos iguales a los suyos…

— Madre —Respondió de forma desfigurada y tensa.

— Dantalian, deja a mis hijos en paz.

— Ahrg… ¿Se te salió lo maternal? —La mujer lo estrelló contra la pared, logrando hacerle una peligrosa injuria en la cabeza. Y claro, un feo rasguño a las inmemoriales paredes de Hogwarts.

— Joder, siempre hace mismo —Dijo acuclillándose con una mano en la cabeza y una voz divertidamente dolorida—. Bel¿Vas a dejarme aquí tirado?

— En teoría. Sí. Eso tengo pensado hacer.

— Maldito demonio. Me voy a lo que los humanos llaman enfermería… cuando menos allí me tratarían mejor que en esto que ustedes llaman _familia._

— ¿De cuando acá tú tienes familia? —Preguntó irónica la mujer.

— Desde que Dios dijo que todos éramos hermanos —Le respondió de igual manera, yéndose de allí con una mano en la cabeza.

— Abel, no seas estúpido, y voltea a verme. ¿Qué crees que te voy a hacer? —Le preguntó agarrándole por las mejillas con un gesto brusco. Era horrible saber que tú mamá, a pesar de tener los años del mundo, te sacaba unos pocos centímetros.

— Dios debe de estar revolcándose dónde esté. O cuándo menos Metatron, que fue quién dio la orden —Comentó divertido Belcebú.

— ¿Podrías dejar de mentarme? —Preguntó el Jefe del Mekarbah molesto.

— Ah… ya se acabó la diversión ¿Por qué no te vuelves al cielo, Metatron?

— Porque no. Y para tú información, yo no fui quién tramitó la orden de separar a los hermanos Shtayim.

— Sí, claro —Expresó en clara ironía. El joven guardián, bajó con delicadeza la suave mano de su madre, y sin soltarla dijo:

— Sé que todos están aquí, buscando a Harry. Lamento decirles que no está disponible para nadie. No importa que tan influyentes sean en el infierno o en el cielo. Además —Retomó con ironía—. Dudo que tan siquiera, pueda balbucear dos frases con coherencia.

— ¿Cómo está? —Preguntó Metatron.

— ¿Cómo crees que está? Los malditos estigmas están matándole. Dos horas después descubre que, sin tener ni una pizca de culpa, es uno de los mayores traidores de la existencia, y unas pocas horas después, se te muere tu guardián que era alguien prácticamente más allá de lo inmortal. ¿Qué como está? No, bastante bien, en realidad.

Se dio la vuelta, y muy ofendido se dispuso a retirarse de allí, pensando que a ellos ni siquiera le importaba.

— Me agrada —Dijo Belcebú.

— Mantén tu 'presencia' alejada de mi hermano —Le advirtió peligrosamente.

— Me voy a ver como sigue el idiota que tengo por primo —Informó el príncipe de los infierno, refiriéndose a Dantalian. Lilith siempre dejaba al pobre mareado por varias horas.

— ¿Qué hay de bueno para ver en este colegio? Ahora que Celebriän murió, podemos darnos un tiempo de descanso —Dijo despreocupadamente, como si fuese del clima de lo que estuviesen hablando.

— Por el amor a Dios, mujer. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan estoica? —Pregunto Metatron.

— ¿Quieres que llore la muerte de Celebriän? —Preguntó su homónima en los infiernos—. Por favor… Caín, llama a alguien que me lleve a conocer el castillo he oído que es digno de ver —Le pidió de forma cálida a su hijo, ignorando por completo al ángel.

— Llamaré a Sirius. Sino está ya peleando con Abel porque no le dejan ver a su sobrino.

— Extraño que Azrael haya escogido a un humano para tal tarea.

— Es igual a él… sólo más exasperante. Además, en el tema del corazón…

— Sí… lo sé.

3

Miró a Harry desde lejos, estaba encogido en si mismo mientras lloraba alejado de todo y de todos. Subió la cabeza para observar el despegado cielo, preguntándose ¿dónde estaría Gabriel en esos momentos? Se mordió el labio apoyando las manos en el alféizar. Aún le costaba aceptar que Celebriän no abriría nunca más los ojos, fue lo más doloroso que jamás había hecho en su vida. Introducirle en aquel frío ataúd hecho de un grueso cristal con aristas de oro macizo. Suspiró cerrando los ojos, tratando de encontrar alguna luz de su gracia divina, pero, en tras sus párpados, sólo como siempre, encontraba _oscuridad_.

Todo estaba insoportablemente tranquilo. La candidez que los rodeaba era vomitiva, puso un pie fuera del castillo y con paso tan inseguro como tambaleante, se dirigió a donde se encontraba. Fueron segundos los que tardó en alcanzarlo, no medió palabra. Sabía de sobra que el ojiverde no le había sentido ni remotamente, se acuclilló y lo abrazó obligándole a esconder la cabeza en su pecho, sólo se escuchaba el llanto atragantado y los fuertes espasmo provenientes del joven arcángel.

— Sé que duele criatura, sé todo lo que duele —Fue lo único que atinó a decir con voz turbia.

— Lo dudo —Respondió trémulamente aferrando fuertemente sus puños a la camisa del General. Éste lo separó.

— Mírame fijamente, él era más mi hijo que hijo de _Dios _—Harry sólo abrió la boca atontado, mientras las lágrimas seguían fluyendo con libertad, por aquel comentario. Miguel siempre evadía hablar de ese tema, lo evadía tan o peor que la peste. Ahora creía entender por qué con sus barreras destrozadas. Era difícil creer que un ángel pudiera guardar cualquier tipo de resentimiento, pero allí estaba, latiente y corrosivo—. Dile algo a Gabriel si puedes, mi pequeño arcángel: "Yo romperé todo lo que queda de la _Ethannia_, y si es necesario, mataré a Zadquiel para qué el pueda regresar con paz a aquí". No tiene sentido vivir atados a las antiguas leyes, si éstas ya no sirven de nada.

4

— ¡Basta¡Joder¡Basta! Seguiré con esto cuando lo considere pertinente —Le gritó molesto Lórien a su consejo—. ¡Cállese he dicho! —Le increpó a uno que iba a abrir la boca—. ¿Estamos en guerra y ustedes me meten en estúpidas burocracias políticas¡Váyanse al infierno! Yo me voy a serle de utilidad al mundo…

Con éstas últimas palabras, y dejando en shock a todos allí presente, salió aún molesto. Nadie cabía en su sorpresa. El Rey Lórien siempre era _demasiado _correcto en todo, jamás hablaba el _lenguaje común _en una reunión conciliar, ni siquiera se movía demasiado al menos de que fuera necesario. Pero esta vez había perdido los cabales insultándoles y en esa _lengua impura_.

— Harry ¡sal de ese maldito hueco antes de que muera consumido en la vesania! —Le amonestó el elfo un poco fuera-de-si—. Se murió ¡Sí lo sé¡Duele¡Como los mil demonios! Pero ¿Te sirve de algo estar así? Sé que te importa una mierda cualquier cosa; si nuestras propias vidas no peligraran, te llevara al punto más lejano del limbo y nos quedáramos llorando allí como unas malditas magdalenas hasta el fin de los tiempos si te provoca, pero¡o pones a funcionar ese cerebro tuyo o en menos de lo que digas _¡Quidditch!_ seremos luz! —Lo soltó con un gesto brusco respirando de forma alterada.

— Yo…

— Llevas dos días así, Harry. Lo siento que no puedas pasar correctamente el duelo, pero, el reloj hace _tic-tac_ y cada vez que lo oigo me desespero, no sólo por mí, sino por ti y por todos los que conocemos y no pueden hacer nada.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga, Lórien¡NO ESTOY PREPARADO PARA UNA MALDITA GUERRA¡NI SIQUIERA ESTABA PREPARADO PARA ENFRENTARME CON VOLDEMORT UNA VEZ QUE SUCEDIERA¡Estoy pensando¡Lo hago!

— Entonces talvez yo arregle ese problema —Harry blanqueó ganándole a la naftalina.

5

— Harry me trasmitió tu mensaje —Miguel se volteó asustado. Allí, traslúcido estaba Gabriel. Tenía el cabello aún veteado con negro y sus ojos poseían pupila. Vestía una simple túnica blanca. Se encontraba sentado en el vano de la ventana—. Eres un maldito hipócrita —Le escupió con voz carente de sentimientos, pero, ese tono destilaba advertencia mal disimulada.

— Yo también te amo, Gabriel… y lo que dije fue en serio.

— No voy a regresar. Me cansé de pelear por una estupidez…

— ¿Y que vas a hacer¿Desaparecer?

— Sólo estoy aquí en estos momentos para proteger a Harry. Todo lo demás carece de importancia, como puedes ver —Hizo que sus alas salieran, Miguel abrió los ojos con desmesura—. No pertenezco aquí, nunca más —El peliblanco se le acercó por la espalda al general de los ángeles y le susurró al oído—. ¿Piensas seguir ignorando a los Serafines?

— _Venia dominus non __existo__ numquam plus…_ (1)

— ¿Y soy yo quién está a punto de pudrirse en el infierno? —Preguntó divertido el híbrido. Miguel lo miró con una mueca desfigurada en el rostro, y una mirada matadora—. Estaré aquí para el funeral de Celebriän —Dijo enseriándose—. Aunque, luego de este maldito control mental al que fui sometido no me quedan ni ganas.

— ¿Te lo vas a llevar?

— Posiblemente —Fue lo último que oyó Miguel antes de que el Arcángel de la sabiduría y la inspiración desapareciera de forma silenciosa.

6

— ¿Quién eres tú exactamente? —Preguntó Lórien con una mano en la cintura y una cenar enervada. Al parecer ese típico-gesto-Malfoy, se adaptaba con nata facilidad. El recién llegados les mostró una placa.

— ¿Un _Tehtar_?

— Tom Riddle —Le susurró de cerca su hermano.

— Voldemort —Finiquitó el Rey Elfo.

— Me sentiré halagado, me conoce.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Harry de mala gana.

— Digamos que lo que quiere hacer Satanás es algo que no le cae muy bien a mis planes. Bájale a los ánimos, Potter, fui invitado —Dijo señalando con la cara. Harry y Lórien voltearon, acababan de aparecer, Belcebú, Asmodeus y Metatron, los dos demonios en una tóxica y oscura humareda mientras el ángel en un haz de luz blanca adornada con polvo de estrellas.

— Aquí está el _nuevo _sacerdote _renegado _de Lucifer —Expresó Belcebú con tono burlón.

— Para mi desgracia —Respondió sin inmutarse ni un segundo por el comentario.

— Comenzaríamos en éste mismo momento a maquinar —Intervino el Príncipe de los Cielos, colocándole una mano en el hombro en señal de advertencia a Belcebú—. Sin embargo, hay un último trámite burocrático que, aunque se pudiera dejar de lado, no lo querríamos así. Los Serafines demandan realizar _ya _el funeral de Celebriän…

— Estaré en el funeral de Celebriän, que emoción —Dijo aparentemente _emocionado_ el príncipe del infierno. Metatron colocó su mejor cara de molestia y le dio zapeó en la cabeza.

7

— ¿Cómo que no puedo salir de aquí? —Preguntó Dantalian alterado antes de la negativa.

— Hasta que esa herida no se haya cerrado totalmente, no pondrá un pie fuera de aquí, joven.

— ¡¿Sabes con quién estás hablando?!

— ¡Con el Rey del mundo¡Me vale¡Acuéstese! —Amonestó Poppy con mano dura, devolviéndolo a la cama. La cara del Duque era, la boca abierta… ¿cómo era que una simple _humana _le había dejado sin argumentos, y no bastando con eso, la palabra el a boca?

— Pobre Dantalian.

— Cállate Lily que por ti, estoy aquí.

— Para tu suerte, da gracias que estoy aquí. Los Serafines están energúmenos, y para que dejen su ojo omnipotente y omnisapiente fuera de nosotros, se hará YA el funeral de Celebriän.

— ¿Ajá¿Y qué pinto yo ahí? —Dijo desenvolviendo una chupeta.

— No te interesa. Solamente harás lo que yo te digo ¿Fui lo suficientemente claro, nene? —El de cabellos de fuego bufó largo y tendido…— Rapidito, que no tengo todo tu día.

— No piensas que me voy a vestir ¿o si?

— La próxima no será la cabeza, Dantalian. Será una fea herida allí en el pecho dónde seguro que tendrías que pasar cuando menos unos mesecitos en la enfermería —Sobra decir que el infantil demonio se levantó de insofacto arreglándose más rápido de lo que se había levantado—. ¿Podrías terminar de crecer? —Le regañó, agarrándole del brazo para hacerle caminar. El Duque suspiró mirando a varios lados—. Cálmate, no estarás conmigo. Belcebú ya te pidió.

— Que genial, me siento como un muñeco…

— Por ahora, mi pequeño demonio, eso es lo que eres. El hecho de que tu padre haya muerto, dejándote a ti, un cargo demasiado alto para tu actual coeficiente intelectual, no significa demasiado.

— Por eso te amo, Lilith… —Dijo ofendido y más que todo, bajo aquella pedantería, dolido por las palabras proferidas. Se soltó con un rudo ademán y desapareció en un parpadeo.

— No deberías tratar así a Dantalian, Lilith.

— ¿Qué te importa como yo trate ese mequetrefe?

— Hablo en serio —Insistió Asmodeus, quién había aparecido de repente—. No le puedes pedir más de lo que ya hace. Castrar la juventud, especialmente como se hizo con él, no es algo que todo el mundo acepte tan a la ligera, y sin embargo, sigue tragándoselo todo. Un demonio NO LLORA, sabes muy bien por qué, Lilith, y Belcebú ha tenido que consolarlo incontables veces.

— Que se vaya al cielo y se quede allí —Dijo con un deje de fastidio. El General de los Infiernos le agarró con fuerza.

— No te lo repito —Retó con voz amenazante pero tranquila—. No quiero saber que Dantalian ha derramado una lágrima más.

8

— ¿Triste por qué van a enterrar al _buen_ Celebriän?

— Vete a la mierda, Bel.

— Allí nací, no me tienes que mandar allí.

— ¿Qué quieres? —El pelinegro le tendió una mano.

— No sigas llorando, el color blanco no te quedará muy bien, Dan… —Le dijo con voz consoladora—. ¿Lo sabes, verdad? —El demonio pelirrojo asintió, levantándose con la ayuda de su primo, mejor amigo y amante de ocasión—. No le prestes atención, tú no tuviste la culpa, y ella está celosa. Nadie le había quitado la atención de Asmodeus tan descaradamente.

— Yo no le pedí nada.

— Tú padre lo hizo.

— Genial… sabes¿por qué no pueden dejar descansar en paz a mi padre? Ya bastante hizo.

— Mira —Dijo deteniéndose—. Ya te lo conté a pesar de que Asmodeus casi me mata. ¿Qué más quieres que haga? Tienes que andar así, Dantalian. Si Satanás no logra conseguir a Harry, tú eres el carácter más vulnerable en el tablero, porque, antes de que el crío naciera ya se lo había ordenado a tu padre.

— Sí, sí… es fácil decirlo, difícil cumplirlo.

— Estoy a tu lado ¿no? No me he ido…

— Eres un demonio, no puedo confiar en tu palabra…

— Eres mi primo, puedes confiar en eso.

9

Todos estaban reunidos. Humanos, elfos, sirenas, magos, ángeles, demonios y etcéteras. En un precioso altar, dentro de una urna de diamante cristalizado y oro se encontraba Celebriän inerme, intemporal, _muerto_.

— ¿Dar un discurso? —Dijo Harry encima del estrado, incrédulo—. Esta es la cosa más estúpida que he hecho en mi vida, y puedo decir que han sido muchas las que he hecho…, Celebriän, fue mi guardián por ¿Cuánto¿Cinco meses, seis? La verdad que, no tuvimos tiempo de hablar mucho de tú a tú, pero, el hecho de que haya estado allí dos de las tres veces que han tratado, bueno tratado no, que me han matado, habla por si sólo ¿Qué fue un amor de pers… de ángel¿Qué todos lo querían¿A quién le interesa eso? Si me disculpan, no voy a malgastar saliva en palabras vacías y por demás clichés. Todos sabemos lo que yo voy a decir, así que me remito a desdecir lo obvio —Bajó de donde estaba y se sentó enfuruñado al lado derecho de Lórien y al lado izquierdo de Gabriel.

— Estás en todo tu derecho —Le susurró Gabriel consolándole, mientras Zadquiel hablaba en el Podium.

Resonaba el hermoso canto _Iesus, Dulcis Memoriam _bajo las voces del Coro del _Bene ha Elohim_, quién traspasaba las nubes, desde el paraíso, bañándoles con sus voces dolidas, mientras Miguel, presidiendo el _solemne acto_, comenzaba a levitar al ataúd.

Eriel se levantó de su puesto y se apoyó a un árbol cerrando los ojos fuertemente para evitar derramar las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir, se dobló con gesto compungido, se sentía extraña… sólo podía pensar en venganza, era un ángel, no quería sentir tan bajos e impíos sentimientos propios de un demonio, pero, a su destrozado corazón parecía no importarle. La venganza en ese momento, era demasiado tentadora. Se recostó, sorbiendo de vez en cuando, mirando fijamente mientras la urna desaparecía en el cielo.

No detendría las lágrimas…, su corazón pedía llorar, llorar y seguir llorando. La muerte del ser amado no era ni remotamente sostenible. Sollozó de forma audible al comenzar a recordar… pedía clemencia a un Dios que no le escuchaba, por olvidar.

— ¡Celebriän¡Eriel¡Salgan de allí! —Les dijo Miguel dándoles caza. Los aludidos salieron corriendo con sonrisa cómplice, tendrían a lo mucho quince años de edad, en ese momento. Llegaron sin aliento a un cuchitril oscuro, dentro de aquel gran recinto.

— Te amo —Le dio un beso—. Pero, Miguel puede matarme —Fue la despedida que tuvo antes de salir corriendo

— Ja, ja, ja, no importa, nos vemos después —Dijo sonriéndole con toda la cara, mientras veía a la persona más importante de toda su vida, salir despavorido a encontrarse con su mentor. Observó tiernamente el anillo de oro blanco, adornado con diamantes que restaba en su anular.

Una nueva estrella, la más deslumbrante que descubrirían los astrónomos en milenios comenzaba a brillar en el cielo claro de ese día. Se quitó el anillo que aún poseía luego de eones de su dedo y leyó lo que decía dentro _"Recuérdame aunque yo no exista nunca más". _

— No puedo creer que estemos perdiendo así el tiempo —Dijo Sirius al borde de la consternación.

— Es eso o los Serafines acuciándonos y allí si que todos nuestros planes se van al caño. Decide.

— Creo que podemos perder un poco más de tiempo —Razonó cruzando la otra pierna, estaba comenzando a acalambrarse, ni siquiera en el funeral de James, se había estado tan quietecito…

— Concuerdo con Sirius. Esto es ridículo…

— Secundo la moción —Dijo una persona de cabellos rubios al lado de Caín.

— Por no ser el discordante, somos cuatro.

— ¿Cuánto falta? —Preguntó Abel.

— Dos himnos más, si no me equivoco —Le contestó Isabel, la hermana menor de Caín y Abel.

— Horror… —Expresó trágico poniéndose las manos en el cabello.

10

— Ahora que todo está en _relativa santa paz _¿Podemos evitar que nos destruyan? Sino es mucha la molestia —Pidió en tónica irónica Asmodeus. Todos los que debían estar en esa sala, habían llegado por fin. Alrededor de unos treinta conjuros, algunos diferentes con la misma utilidad aparente, fueron lanzados para evitar que la información saliera de allí.

— Si quieren mi opinión, y no es que esté desesperanzado —Tomó Harry la palabra. Se escucharon muchos "Sí, claro…" por toda la sala—. No encuentro una salida lo suficientemente cuerda a esta situación.

— Empecemos por lo que sabemos… —Calmó Miguel, sabía que el joven Brigadier comenzaría a atacar de forma mordaz.

— Los demonios han destrozado más de la mitad de la Cuidad Santa. Que no hayan llegado a la primera piedra, nos dice que el conjuro lanzado por la mano de Dios, está aún vigente, por suerte…

— ¿La mitad?

— Más de la mitad —Le increpó Metatron a Lilith.

— Si ya la Triada ya no existe¿Por qué preocuparse por la 'Ciudad Santa'? —Razonó uno de los Señores Demonios, que había llegado posterior—. Además, si lo que quieren es llegar al Paraíso, sólo para joderle la existencia a ustedes, necesitan a los dos híbridos, a quiénes yo veo aquí —Dijo señalando mal educadamente a Harry y a Gabriel. Asmodeus reviró los ojos y le dio una fuerte palmada en la mano.

— Nada de esto tiene sentido —Comentó Alastor afilando su hacha—. Hagan un plan de ataque y olvídense que tienen un mundo que salvar… demonios con sentido altruista…, _bleh_… mi madre estará retorciéndose en su tumba de lava ardiente.

— ¿Y qué propone usted, Maestre Alastor? —Preguntó Metatron quien era la batuta de la comitiva, por ahora.

— Dejar esa cochinada que ustedes llaman diplomacia, y comenzar a pensar todos como demonios, aunque algunos no lo sean.

— La idea sería destrozar a todos los demonios que se nos atraviesen, perfecto, entendimos la esencia, pero, ya intentamos eso, y los cosos parecen cada vez ser más y más fuertes —Soltó Harry con la cabeza apoyada en su puño cerrado mientras el codo reposaba en el reposa manos de la silla.

— No necesariamente. Ellos te quieres ti.

— Ni se te ocurra —Se alzó Gabriel inmediatamente.

— Cállate híbrido y déjame a hablar —Miguel a pesar de no gustarle del todo la idea de meter a Harry en algún plan, es más, de no ser por la inevitable situación, lo habría dejado fuera de todo aquello, y no por _su pequeño problema _sino que ya estaba asqueado de todo aquello. Hizo que el ángel de cabellos blanco se sentara, mientras todos volvían a respirar normalmente—. El crío tiene la suficiente fuerza de hacer volar treinta demonios de un tiro ahora que es arcángel, y los demonios son conciente de esto. Cuando menos irá una legión sólo por Harry, _indefenso_,acabar con una legión es algo… eso nos daría algo de tiempo.

— Que no, y necesitas mi permiso expreso si quieres lanzar a Harry al matadero —El ojiverde cerró los ojos sin cambiar de posición, ya estaba más que acostumbrado a que ni le oyeran.

— ¿Tienes una mejor idea, _Gabrielito_? Y no lo estoy mandando al _matadero_. Estaremos todos allí.

— Oigan, esto todo está perfecto, el plan es de las mil maravillas —Dijo Dantalian—. Harry está justo en frente de ustedes, podrían no hablar como si no estuviera presente —Retó sintiéndose por primera vez identificado con alguien.

— Dantalian tiene razón —Secundó Diana, quién era otro de los Señores Demonios.

— No creo que podamos hacer algo si Satanás decide buscar por si mismo a su _hijo_. Ya por allí se va por el retrete todo su magnífico plan —Devanó irónica la hija de Lucifer.

— Podrías evitar decirme así… no me siento orgulloso de algo tan atroz como eso —Pidió Harry molestándose.

— Ok, ok, calma pueblo. No meteremos a Harry en ningún plan —Finiquitó Belcebú—. Carne de Cañón en estos momentos no es buena idea, no sólo por lo que muy asertivamente dijo Aradia, sino también porque ellos, no sólo van por Harry. Aquí hay cuando menos cuatro personas a las que quieren a toda costa. Que el chico sea el que más buscan por ser la más rápida de todas ellas, sí, pero si nos encapsulamos todos en Harry, podríamos perder alguna de las demás piezas importantes del tablero, no se ofendan, ninguno de los que saben han sido mencionados. Especialmente tú, Harry. Para nuestra desgracia, no hay un solo Rey que proteger en este tablero…, y por ahora, todos de ellos están en Jaque.

— Tampoco podemos sacrificar a ningún peón por ahora… si lo que estás pensando es poner a un Harry o a un Dantalian _falso_.

— Iba a ello, para desechar la idea. No caerían, sus energía son demasiado particulares, ni siquiera porque utilicemos esa desagradable opción, caerán. Además, alguien tan virginal, no creo que le funcione…

— Estamos caminando en círculos sin llegar a nada en específico —Intervino por primera vez, Miguel—. Admitámoslo aunque sea un poco. Estamos atrapados, no podemos dar un movimiento sin consecuencias nefastas.

— Ellos no harán un ataque directo…, no son tan estúpidos. Hasta ahora ustedes no han sido más que _unos metiches _de pura suerte han estado en los ataques. Y gracias a sus buenas ideas Celebriän pasó a mejor vida. Sea cual sea esa —Soltó Diana. Aradia miró a su madre con exasperación—. Nada de diplomacia… eso sólo empeora la situación, Aradia…

— Lo sé, pero, todos los planes van a ser destrozables, siempre hay un fallo. ¿Qué vamos a hacer¿Quedarnos aquí y esperar una primera ofensiva que sabemos no llegará?

— Conseguir información, adivinar dónde van a atacar e irnos todos allí e irnos_ a la buena de Dios. _

— ¿Y bajar de nuevo al segundo cielo y estar luchando eternamente con lo que parece no tener fin? —Le preguntó Harry a Caín—. Esa vez tuvimos bajas de seis a diez, no es _rentable_.

Llevaban casi cinco horas de disertación inútil, ningún plan era lo suficientemente bueno. Satanás simplemente llegaría, movería un dedo y los destruiría a todos sin derecho a regresarse al Astral Line. Harry se recostó cansando sintiendo como de nuevo los estigmas volvían a sangran sin ranzón alguna. Cerró los ojos, encorvándose.

— Necesito ir a la enfermería ya —Jadeó con una mano en el estómago, llamando la atención de todos los que seguían enfrascado discutiendo.

— ¡Harry! —Fue lo último que escuchó el ojiverde antes de desmayarse. Como siempre a su hermano gritando su nombre.

**TBC**

(1): _Ya no existe la gracia del señor…  
_

* * *

_¿Es mi imaginación, o todas mis historias están colapsando en el mismo sitio a pesar de no poseer ni remotamente el mismo plot? Nos vemos en una, seguro, no pronta actualización. Siento haberme tardado cuatro meses, no fue ni remotamente mi intención.  
_


	41. Estrategias

**Capítulo XLII:** _Estrategias. _

_(N.A: Muchos dirán ¿Qué pasó¿Esto acaso no dice que está en la categoría de **Harry Potter**? Si no quieren leer este capítulo que es más un compendio de los personajes originales, pues, simplemente sáltenselo, aunque, a estas alturas no tengo ni la menor idea de por qué me tomo estas molestias…)._

— Belial ¿Cómo está el chico?

— Bueno… considerando que nadie jamás había recibido los cinco estigmas, bastante bien. El chico sólo debería arrodillarse y pedirle perdón a Dios hasta el cansancio —Dijo con diversión. Asmodeus lo fulminó con la mirada—. Vale, no hay sentido del humor.

— ¿Puedes quitárselos?

— ¿Me ves cara de Serafín? Eso es sangre de Dios, derrochada inútilmente.

— ¿Algo que podamos hacer?

— Sí, claro. Volverlo un demonio, cosa que, ni remotamente se podría, porque _gracias a Dios _es un ángel, sin contar que sería una burla a nuestra raza.

— Un comentario semejante y vas a ver ¿entendido Belial?

— Sí, papá… joder… no, no hay nada que hacer —Respondió enseriándose—. Al chico le corre la magia por las venas, por ello, cuando lo desangran, literalmente, se _desmaya _en teoría, debería morir, pero, parece que es _demasiado _importante para ello.

— ¿Hay alguna manera de sanarle? —Preguntó Lórien con cansancio.

— Sí, si le quieres quitar su _gracia divina. _Normalmente, los estigmas, son símbolos de santidad. Sí, para los humanos —Nótese la ironía—. Pero, para él, que es un ángel, es más por castigo… tendría que ser perdonado por Él…

— ¿Él?

— Dios —Le aclaró Belcebú.

— Ah… nos ahogamos en contradicciones. Y lo peor es que no hemos sacado nada en claro, aún estamos demasiado vulnerables.

— Bueno¿qué te puedo decir? —Preguntó mirándole. Lórien apartó la mirada, no le gustaban esos ojos de pupilas doradas e irises negros—. Están yéndose al barranco vendados y sin la _luz de dios _—El Rey elfo alzó una ceja sin entender.

— Los serafines y los querubines no están ni remotamente de acuerdo en que hagamos esta especie _desfigurada de tregua _así que, el mayor apoyo que podríamos tener, está castrado.

— Te lo pondré más claro, Lórien —El aludido volteó a ver a Gabriel—. Además de estar jodidos, en toda la literalidad de la palabra. No gozamos de la gracia de Dios. Tan sencillo como eso.

— ¡¿Y que carajos hacemos entonces prestándole atención a esos cosos?!

— Si no les prestamos atención, yéndonos con cuidados, no nos joderán los demonios. Lo hará ellos.

— Eso no tiene coherencia —Soltó Draco incrédulo—. ¿Estamos tratando de salvarles el jodido mundo y se ponen con esas¿Qué no están _concientes _del _problemita?_

— No les interesa —Contestó Asmodeus—. Ellos ya son luz… no sé si me explico. Ellos sólo son las barreras de la luz cegadora de Dios. Aunque, en estos momentos, sabrá _Dios _que cuidarán…

— ¿Has estado en el cielo? —Inquirió Caín ante la cara de chico. Éste asintió—. Si no existieran Los Serafines ni los querubines, en estos momentos, hubieses regresado a la luz. Todo lo deslumbrante que recuerdas, es parte de su gracia. Ellos se colocan en filas y columnas interminables para mantenernos protegidos, además de proteger a Dios ¿De qué¿Quién sabe? Ellos ya son pura energía neutral, ellos pueden proteger tanto de la oscuridad total de Satanás como de la luz cegadora de Dios, que en cualquiera de los dos casos te deja varado en el mismo sitio. La nada. En resumen, ellos son a lo que nosotros seremos pronto si no nos apuramos. La única diferencia es que ellos serán _seres_ pensantes, nosotros no tendremos ese derecho.

— ¿Y cuál es la gracia de acabar con todo si _Dios _y sus _protectores _seguirán con vida?

— Bienvenido —Le felicitó Dantalian abrazándole, irónico—. Has llegado al _inicio del círculo _a nuestro _hoyo de in entendimiento. _Si lo descubres, no dudes en decírnoslo…

— Y… yo cre… creo… qu… que Miguel puede sacarnos de ese poso… argh…

— Nos encantas que estés de regreso al mundo de los _vivos_. Pero, nadie te ha dado permiso de moverte —Le dijo Belial, lanzándole le nuevo a la cama.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó Asmodeus.

— Qu… que… Miguel sabe las razones o la mayoría de ellas del _por qué_, Satanás quiere hacer lo que va a hacer.

— Abajo —Le tiró de nuevo. Harry bufó.

— Después de todo —Agregó quitándose la mano bruscamente, sin embargo no trató de sentarse de nuevo—. Le tiene tanto rencor a _Dios _como Satanás mismo. ¿O no, Miguel? Total… tú eres uno de sus 12 _únicos_, y también el único que queda, valga la redundancia —Gabriel sonrió de medio lado. Todos miraban al arcángel, quién había desviado su mirada al horizonte que daba la ventana.

— ¿Eso es verdad? —Preguntó Rafael dejando entreoír un tono dolido. Uriel estaba recostada, protegida por sus brazos, ya no sabía que más hacer para calmarle… tenía demasiado tiempo llorando.

— Luego de que, te dijera que protegieras lo que te pidió. ¿Qué hiciste¿Qué sucedió? Vamos, dilo. Ustedes no son ángeles… ni arcángeles que, es más de lo mismo. He visto docenas de ellos, y ninguno es capaz de sentir más que compasión. Por eso es que ustedes pueden convivir con los demonios. Ustedes no son ángeles, son seres plenos… ¿Qué sucedió? —Presionó. Miguel lo miró en sus ojos se notaba un profundo dolor y desolación.

— Nada sucedió. Sólo desapareció. Nada más. Nos dejó abandonados.

— _¡Mentiroso¡Prometiste que nunca me dejarías sólo¡MENTIROSO! _

— Ah… —Murmuró como esclareciéndose de repente. Todo el mundo se miraba entre si—. ¿Eso es todo? Una maldita venganza por un _desamor_. ¿Pagaremos todos por una promesa no cumplida? Maldita sea… todos estás jodidamente locos. Me largo. Disculpa, Belial, sino te hago caso de quedarme aplastado en la cama.

— Me duele admitirlo… no entiendo un carajo.

— Tengo una mala noticia para todos. Si quieren, tómenlo como una revelación de momento. Todos vamos a morir sin remedio… Además, si esto fuera tan importante, como nosotros creemos, el Astral Line simplemente lo detendría. O Él llegaría poniendo todo en su lugar. Si quieren mi opinión profesional y libre de juicios comienzo a entender a los Serafines. Le haré una pregunta —Le dijo a Asmodeus, apenas si podía estarse en pie. Pero, poco importaba—. Puede sonar capciosa.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Si Satanás decide aparecer, qué oportunidades hay de resistir un ataque? —El comandante entrecerró sus ojos y luego volteó la mirada para muchos lados.

— Ninguno… —Respondió con frustración mal disimulada.

— Estaré _rezándole a Dios _—Expresó de forma irónica, colocando una sonrisa cínica en su rostro. Todos vieron como el chico se convertía en demonio.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Le detuvo su hermano, agarrándole por el brazo.

— ¡Invoquemos a los siete prohibidos! —Exclamó con diversión—. Pregúntale a Cassandra Trewlaney a dónde voy —Se acercó—. Directo al hoyo…

— ¿Cuánto tiempo le das? —Le preguntó Dantalian, sintiendo algo que jamás había sentido antes pero que sí había leído… _miedo, _no sólo de Satanás, estaba convirtiéndose… volviéndose un ángel o algo así, sólo podía saber que estaba mutando, no sabía por qué, pero, lo presentía…

— ¿Tú también lo sientes? —Le dijo mirándole a los ojos—. ¿Dos horas? —De devolvió en forma de pregunta encogiéndose de hombros—. Calcula tú. Yo aún no tengo ni la menor idea de que tiene que ver la luna de Elara con la híperealidad solar. Así que tú me dirás —Y sin más se fue caminando de allí con paso tranquilo.

— Padrino —Murmuró agarrando a Asmodeus—. _Él vendrá _—Murmuró en lengua demoníaca.

— Tenemos malas noticias —Hizo saber Metatron. En esos momentos Anafiel y Sopheriel aparecieron a su lado.

— ¿Señor?

— Ordenen a todos regresar al cielo.

— ¡Qué! —Gritó Miguel.

— Lo siento, mucho, Miguel —Se disculpó sosteniéndole suavemente entre sus brazos, evitando que luchara como lo iba a hacer—. Satanás vendrá. Y, no veré de nuevo la masacre de hace doce eones, lo lamento —Besó su frente e inmediatamente el arcángel cayó desmayado en sus brazos. Le dio a Miguel a Sopheriel quien lo acogió desapareciendo al instante—. Lo voy a decir una vez Gabriel…

— Mierda —Masculló.

— O haces lo que digo o me veré en la penosa necesidad de obligarte…

— ¿Y pretendes qué lo deje aquí?

— Lórien… —Detuvo al ver que el joven Rey trataba de escabullirse en búsqueda de su hermano.

— ¡Ah no! —Iba a salir corriendo cuando dos Ángeles con seis alas aparecieron y lo sostuvieron por los brazos. El elfo comenzó a forcejear con fuerza—. ¿¡Qué demonios hacen¡Están locos¡Es mi hermano¡No lo voy a dejar!

— Salvándote de una muerte segura. Eso es lo que hago. Llévenselo, y de ser necesario, enciérrenlo.

— ¡Sí, señor! —Respondieron desapareciendo en una ventisca.

— No es necesario hacer nada de eso conmigo, yo voy por voluntad propia —Soltó Draco.

— Tú vendrás con nosotros, niño —Le participó Asmodeus agarrándole por un brazo.

— ¿Con ustedes?

— Tienes el toque demoníaco. Tú diamanlatle puede matar a un ángel, no puedes entrar al cielo, lo importa que tengas la luz de los ángeles. Nos veremos aquí dentro de dos días, antes de que sol caiga.

— Dalo por hecho —Respondió Metatron.

— ¿Cuándo el chico caiga?

— Esperemos el psique de Harry, sea poderoso —Le respondió a Belcebú.

— Gabriel —Imperó el Jefe del Mekarbah.

— No me iré —Le retó.

— No me busques, Gabriel.

— ¡Soy un híbrido¡No voy a entrar al cielo!

— ¡Eres mí hijo¡Claro que lo harás! —Bramó con voz fiera, jalándole y antes de que pudiera hacer algo los teletransportó. Cuando reaparecieron el poderoso ángel lo soltó con brusquedad. El peliblanco cayó en el piso en un golpe seco, con rictus dolorido.

— ¿Quieres salvar a Harry? Entonces deja de actuar como un estúpido. Estarás aquí, no me arriesgaré a darte más libertad.

Observó estoico como Gabriel pegaba las manos del vidrio transparente que lo rodeaba, y lo miraba debatiéndose entre odio, peleando contra las lágrimas que bajaban furiosas por sus ojos.

— ¿Cómo te atreves¡Responde¡Sácame de aquí!

— Cuando te serenes talvez me decidiré a dejarte ver a Miguel…

— ¡Pero con qué derecho!

— Gabriel. No me voy a poner a discutir contigo, casi tengo que matarte hace algunos días…, no me obligues a ver de nuevo como te pones en peligro así tan inútilmente.

— ¿Y millones de años después te preocupas? —Le escupió con rencor.

La barrera desapareció, e inmediatamente sintió una bofetada, se llevó una mano a la zona afectada. Sólo podía mirar al piso, no quería alzar sus ojos para ver esos ojos llenos de decepción y molestia hacia él. Cerró los ojos al escuchar lo que le decían…

— Anda y mátate… ¡Largo! —Le gritó señalándole la salida. El peliblanco se dejó caer, mientras una silla de hecha de lo que parecía nubes aparecía. Había vuelto a ser un ángel de repente, no le interesaba ni siquiera saber cuál había sido la causa del cambio súbito. Metatron le levantó por el brazo—. ¿No te querías ir¿Qué estás esperando, Gabriel? —Al ver que nada pasaba—. Me lo supuse. ¡Serénate y piensa con la cabeza! Harry no morirá, cuando menos no por ahora. A Satanás le costará lo suyo romper, figuradamente a _Harry per se_. Si hacemos las cosas bien, talvez tendremos salvación… por ahora, sólo, quédate quieto en un sitio donde pueda vigilarte y vuelve a pensar con coherencia.

— ¿A dónde llevaste a Lórien y a Miguel?

— A las cárceles de luz, y si no quieres terminar allí tu también, te recomiendo que te quedes justo aquí.

— Claro, me vas a encerrar en mi propio cuarto ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo¿Seis? —Volvió a desafiar. No quería, pero, las palabras casi se le salían solas.

— No juegues con mi paciencia, Gabriel…, estoy hablando en serio —De forma infantil el peliblanco se sentó en el alféizar de la ventana que se había creado, y miró el cielo radiante a través de él.

— ¿Por qué eres tan terco? —Preguntó llegando a su lado y abrazándole. Sintió la primera lágrima del ángel sobre su ropa y luego como siempre sucedía la mano se cernió sobre la tela, mientras los espasmos tomaban posesión de su cuerpo—. Ya, está bien… me pasé un poco —Se disculpó colocándose en cuclillas para que pudiese llorar en su hombro. Sintió el abrazo del peliblanco en busca de consuelo.

— ¿Por qué? —Le preguntó apretándole aún más, con voz quebrada.

— No lo sé… esto normalmente es así de caprichoso.

— Ya no puedo más… Freya, Miguel, Celebriän, y ahora ¿Harry? Ya basta…

— Pasará… para bien o para mal… pasará, de una manera u otra. Shhh —Le susurró—. Aún si perdemos¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar¿Morir?

— Para ti es fácil decirlo, tú pasarás todo esto como si nada. Eres una esencia eterna….

— También sufriré. Te perderé a ti, a Sopheriel, a Eriel…

— ¿Alguna vez te importamos?

— Claro que sí. Son mis hijos después de todo.

— Tú eres igual que Él —Le recriminó haciendo alusión a Dios—. Para ti, todos somos tus hijos.

— No me odies por ser tu _padre_ biológico.

— Sí, la primera aberración del universo.

— No te mires así…, me duele oírte decir eso. Yo no te veo como algo erróneo, o aberrado. De mis tres hijos, al que más quiero es a ti. Así que, hazte un favor, por Harry y por Miguel. No hagas estupideces —El ángel volteó, sintiendo como le llamaban—. No te voy a encerrar de nuevo. Pero, por el amor infinito de Dios, no me hagas ir a buscarte…

— ¿Y cómo me voy? Peter me lanzará lejos de la puerta antes de tan siquiera pensarlo.

— Me alegra que lo tengas presente. Ahora, ya regresaré a decirte que se hará. Trata de dormir…

— Fácil de decir, difícil de hacer —Masculló, luego de quedar sólo en la habitación, quitándose las lágrimas de los ojos y sintiéndose potencialmente estúpido por haber llorado así, delante de él. Siempre sucedía lo mismo. Lo regañaba y él terminaba llorando como un niño. Recostó la cara de nuevo en la ventana, suspirando. Quería odiarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero, jamás podía ni siquiera estar molesto con él más de cinco minutos. No era justo, además, el golpecito siempre le dolía…

1

Harry tenía los ojos cerrados, descansaba tranquilamente en su cama; o en la cama del cuarto que le había dado el director de Hogwarts. Sabía que todos se habían ido, que bueno que Asmodeus y Metatron sabían entender una indirecta, Hoy o mañana él iba a caer en sus garras, y prefería que fuese lo más pronto posible, así sabría que hacer después, aunque le daba un poco de miedo. Era como una constante molestia en el pecho, sin embargo, había logrado serenarse, para tratar de sacar algo en concreto. Lo único que había hecho era quedarse en blanco.

— _¿Te sientes bien? _

— _Sí… gracias por preocuparte _—Le respondió a Abel—. _Ni te atrevas a medio insinuarme en dónde están. _

— _Esto no es una buena idea. Una relegación así… _

— _Vente y que te mate ¿Eso es lo que quieres? Vales más vivo que muerto. No sé que tan consolador sea el pensamiento, pero, por suerte, le valgo vivo… _

— _Sí… eso es lo que más me preocupa. ¿Estás seguro que no hará una masacre con toda Hogwarts? _

— _No lo sé. Pregúntale a Dantalian y a Belcebú… talvez ellos te respondan. _

— _En fin, espero que esta no sea la última vez que hablamos. _

— _Créeme, será la última en mucho tiempo, si Pandemonium está en lo correcto. _

— _Entonces, nos vemos en otra vida, Harry. Fue un placer conocerte, y servirte. _

— _Somos dos _—Abrió los ojos y observó el frente de su cama.

— Hola, Harry. Por lo que veo, me estabas esperando… —El niño lo miró vacío.

2

— Azrael… maldito demonio sácame de aquí —Exigió por centésima vez Sirius, en estado de histeria total.

— Ajá… —Respondió el ángel de igual manera por centésima vez.

— ¡Mierda¡Mierda!

— Exacto —Le siguió la corriente, pasando la página del libro—. Cállate Sirius, tus balbuceos me desconcentran.

— Bastardo.

— Lo sé.

— ¡Az!

— No me obligues a amordazarte —Le regañó mirándole, el general no se amedrentó y le encaró la fúrica vista.

— Harry va a caer en las manos del mal nacido ése¿y tú me pides que me calle?

— No hay de otra, no te voy a mandar a que Satanás te asesine…, cuando tenga a Harry; tendremos un periodo inexacto de tiempo, hasta que logre romperle.

— Y lo dices así de calmado…

— Estoy acostumbrado a no poder a hacer nada contra el puto destino. Y ni se te ocurra prometerme que te estarás quieto si te libero…

— ¿Dónde está Remus?

— Está con Damphir… —Le respondió con simpleza.

— ¿Dónde está Lórien?

— Está bajo el cuidado de Metatron.

— ¿Draco?

— Con Asmodeus.

— ¿Qué?

— No lo podían llevar al cielo. El chico tiene el éter demoníaco. No hay nada que hacer, su diamanlatle mata la luz, si pisa a dónde fueron los demás, se calcinaría.

— Y Harry está sólo…

— Sí, y desde ahora mucho depende de él. Incluyendo el tiempo que tenemos nosotros para crear una estrategia cuerda, y que nos asegurará la vida.

— ¿Lo has visto? —Preguntó casi susurrante. Azarel cerró el libro con calma y miró hacia la pared.

— No —Murmuró en respuesta—. No creo que ni siquiera Satanás lo haya hecho.

— Eso no puede ser una buena noticia.

— No lo es… puedo mirar al futuro cuando el camino está creado, las decisiones están tomadas, y ha empezado a caminarse…, del resto, no hay ni principio, ni fin. Si lo intento, veré millones de cosas, todas ellas igual de improbables, igual de posibles. Especialmente con todo esto, estoy volviéndome loco con todo sucediendo a la misma vez, desesperante ver todos los finales, todos los inicios, todos los posibles escenarios, todo lo ya descartado pero que aún acosa…

— Imagina que te estoy abrazando puesto que sé, no me dejarás salir de aquí ni para eso…

— Estoy relativamente bien.

— ¿Tú viste que Celebriän moría?

— No —Contestó perdiéndose de nuevo en su mente—. Sólo sabía que alguien iba a morir…, jamás podía haber adivinado que Celebriän ocasionaría la muerte de las luces de la inmensidad… curiosamente, éstas todavía existen.

— Estamos navegando en contradicciones y círculos infinitos…

— Se llama _existencia _un caminar infinito y circular, lleno de contradicciones. Preferiría pensar que la existencia no es algo _porque sí_, así que hazme un favor y sigue peleando.

— Esto va a sonar algo poco moralista pero, evadir los problemas, especialmente esos, no trae nada bueno.

— Lo sé…

2

— ¿Exactamente cuál es la trampa esta vez?

— No hay ninguna… como verás, todos se han ido.

— Eso puedo observar. De Dantalian me lo hubiese esperado, algo no está bien con el chico, pero¿De Belcebú y de Asmodeus?

— Algunos lo llamamos _Libre Albedrío_ —Le respondió con cinismo. El pelirrojo torció una media sonrisa.

— Nadie lo hubiese podido expresar mejor. ¿Y a qué se debe tu _decisión? _

— Con sinceridad, no lo sé, ni me interesa.

— Sí… luego de un tiempo, dejamos de preguntarnos el _por qué _de las cosas. La ignorancia comienza a convertirse en una bendición. ¿No lo crees?

— ¿Por qué estás hablando conmigo?

— Porque… el tiempo, es infinito. Si Dios decide aparecer, mejor para mí. Así que como sabrás, las cosas hechas con premura, jamás salen bien, y tú, me pareces alguien inteligente e interesante. _So… _tenemos tiempo para malgastar. Además, me gusta conocer bien a todos mis hijos, en la medida de lo posible, y por ahora, de todos ellos, tú eres quién más me interesa. He visto que has hablado con Freya… no sólo eso que aún la oyes.

Harry simplemente alzó su mirada hacia los ojos vacíos de su castigador, mientras en sus labios aparecía una sonrisa irónica…

**TBC**

_Things Happens_, o bueno, en este caso _Shits Happens_. Había mucho que decir, tanto que escribir, hablar, explicar…, pero, llegó mi problema fulminante en los brazos baneándome la posibilidad de escribir y hacer todo lo que me gusta, y salió ¡está cochinada¡bieeen! Eso es lo que sucede cuando prometes algo, y tienes que cumplirlo y no sabes como pero lo tienes que cumplir. En fin… ya vamos en la recta final, y con esto habrá que darle gracias a las divinas providencias.

Ya todo el mundo sabe las dedicatorias de este capítulo, o cuando menos los inmiscuidos, y me hace pensar entre todas las escenas, que estoy carente de amor, o definitivamente necesito buscarme una familia…

Atte. Liuny.

P.D.: Ya otra vez se nos fue el año. ¿A alguien se le pasó lento?


	42. Prohibido recordar

**Capítulo XLII****I: **_Prohibido recordar._

Harry estaba en un lugar oscuro. Se encontraba tirado en medio de no tenía ni la menor idea dónde. Pero, no podía recordar nada, absolutamente nada.

— Hola, Harry —Dijo un hombre arrodillándose. El pequeño arcángel le miró perdido, sintió como aquel desconocido en penumbras le acomodaba el cabello. Cerró los ojos con dolor, no sabía porque, pero, algo en todo aquello no estaba bien—. Harry, pequeño arcángel, háblame.

— Padre —Murmuró… "¡No! Él no era su padre" —. ¡Argh!

— Shh… calma, es más fácil si no te resiste.

— Celebriän… —Gimió entre el dolor. Abrió los ojos y Satanás lo agarró por el cuello comenzando a ahorcarlo.

— Celebriän está muerto Harry, y al menos que quieras sentir un dolor aún más profundo, te recomiendo que dimitas.

— ¡LORIEN! —Gritó hasta desgarrarse las cuerdas vocales por el esfuerzo proferido.

1

— ¡HARRY¡YA BASTA¡DÉJENME IR¡SUÉLTEME! —Gritaba el joven Rey debatiéndose entre los agarres lumínicos que le sometían.

— Lórien, cálmate —Murmuró Miguel yéndose a calmarlo—. Shhh, pequeño. Ya… no pienses en eso, no te tortures así.

— Harry está sufriendo —Gimió al escuchar una voz conocida. El general del _Bene ha __Elohim_ le soltó de las ataduras que en vez de sostenerlos estaba dañándole, cuando cayó al suelo, Miguel le sostuvo entre sus brazos para consolarle.

— Cálmate, respira Lórien, respira, tienes altas posibilidades de morir si sigues así —Le advirtió lo más calmado que pudo. Le arrulló en sus brazos tratando de calmarlo. Necesitaban salir de allí o se volverían locos. Especialmente el pequeño elfo que estaba perdido en el dolor, debido al sufrimiento de su hermano de sangre.

— ¡Harry¡Harry¡NO ME OLVIDES!

2

El ojiverde recuperó todos los recuerdos que en algún momento había perdido. Se agarró fuertemente a los brazos de Satanás, sabía ya por experiencia que cada vez que lograba salir de aquel semi trance en el que siempre caía, el dolor que trataba de romperlo volvía con más intensidad y necesitaba algo a lo que aferrarse.

— Si no fueses tan terco esto no estaría sucediendo. Y lo sabes —Murmuró con aire paternal, haciendo que Harry se sintiera particularmente odiado ante ese ser, hablándole con tanto _cariño_. Suspiró de nuevo rompiéndose, cada vez que Satanás comenzaba a susurrarle a Harry, su conciencia terminaba sumiéndose en la total oscuridad, olvidando quién era, todos sus dolores, penas, olvidaba a todas las personas que alguna vez había conocido. Sólo recordaba el nombre con que su padre le llamaba… "pequeño arcángel". Pero, él no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que era un arcángel—. ¿Harry?

— Padre¿Quién es Harry? —El _hombre_sonrió malicioso. Abrazó a su pequeño.

— Nadie hijo, nadie… ahora descansa, pequeño. Yo estaré velando tu sueño.

3

Cuando Draco volvió a ver a Lórien, pensó que de no haber llegado con los ángeles, no le hubiese reconocido. Sendas ojeras se habían instalado en sus ojos junto a unas feas bolsas que disonaban con su agraciado rostro. Las irises usualmente gris o en algunos casos azules, estaban apagadas de un color oscuro, turbio y manchado. La piel había perdido ese brillo sobrenatural que siempre le acompañaba a todos lados que iba y se acentuaba cuando estaba 'radiante de felicidad', la frase se volvía plenamente literal. Y ahora parecía manchada y veteada. Sus ojos se encontraron con el penetrante azul del ángel que siempre le regañaba y lograba vencer el tan mentado _orgullo Malfoy_, sin derecho a réplica.

— Está muriendo de una de las formas más dolorosas que puede morir un elfo… —Al ver la cara de in entendimiento que tenía el rey de la tierra, agregó—. Está muriendo de tristeza, Draco.

— Elfo —Le llamó zarandeándole. Miguel sonrió al ver lo que trataba de hacer el joven humano. Pero lo único que recibió fue una mirada vacía y un rictus compungido que traía desde que llegó.

— Te sentirás peor si lo intentas…, Harry ha estado sufriendo lo indecible y sin tregua desde que nos separamos. Lórien no puede soportar tanto.

— Lórien —Volvió a llamar con cautela y en un tono particularmente bajo y carente de petulancia. Respondió a su nombre—. Es Po… Harry, él estará bien —El rey elfo se abrazó a Draco, reaccionando por primera vez en horas, el humano ojigris se sorprendió que hubiese hecho eso. Sentía como un pequeño charco de lágrimas se iba formando en su hombro.

— ¿Puedo dejarlo contigo? —Preguntó de repente sintiéndose muy egoísta, sin embargo su corazón le gritaba que necesitaba ver a Gabriel, palpar con sus propias manos que estaba vivo. Sabía lo testarudo que podía llegar a ser el híbrido, especialmente cuando tenía que enfrentarse con su padre…, esperaba que Metatron hubiese podido lidiar con él, no lo dudaba, pero, si había estado en el cielo ¿Por qué no le había ido a buscar y sacarlo de las cárceles de luz? Jamás pensó que iba a terminar en esos sitios. Nunca habían sido de su agrado, y estar dentro había sido mucho peor.

Todos miraron a las personas que acababan de aparecer.

— ¡Gabriel! —Exclamó el general con excitación. Se levantó, olvidando prácticamente todo lo demás, por demás sorprendido, había regresado a ser un ángel, peor aún, estaba en actitud sumisa a un lado de Metatron…

— Miguel… —Murmuró abrazándole. El rubio lo único que pudo hacer fue rendirse y suspirar en sus brazos.

— Por más sorprendente que parezca, aún Harry se sobrepone a los deseos de su alteza infernal —Informó Asmodeus.

— ¿Estás bien, Dan? —Preguntó ligeramente preocupado Belcebú, es más, ni siquiera podía decir a ciencia cierta si eso era lo que a los humanos llamaban preocupación. Pero, había algo en su persona que no estaba del todo bien. ¡Y una mierda! Nada estaba del todo bien…

— No… Bel…, jamás había sentido tanto dolor —Se quejó el Duque del Infierno, jadeando, apoyando casi todo su peso en el otro.

— ¿Dolor¡Nosotros no sentimos dolor! —Se escandalizó.

— ¡Pues yo sí lo siento! Así como siento pena, depresión, insatisfacción ¿Qué quieres que haga?

— ¿Y a ése que le pasó? —Preguntó Asmodeus al ver como Caín tenía a Abel cargado. El menor de los hermanos estaba terriblemente pálido. Lilith venía con ellos, con rictus compungido.

— El vínculo con Harry no se rompe, no importa cuánto lo intente, es malditamente frustrante —Respondió la mujer rubia.

— Lo que necesitábamos…, a otro herido, llévenselo a la enfermería. Mientras Harry sigua en lo mismo, Lórien y Abel no son más que simples zombis apocados por el dolor.

— El chico es condenadamente fuerte… —Dijo Alastor llegando—. No se habla de más nada en los círculos. Es más, ya hasta están considerando en venerarlo… ¡El Oscuro Profano le ha susurrado! —Todos los demonios presentes, se miraron entre sí.

— ¿Y sigue dándole lata? —Preguntó Belcebú anonadado.

— Nadie da más de una semana antes de que Satanás lo mate, por una pérdida de paciencia. Ningún otro demonio puede acercársele.

— Los estigmas —Recordó de pronto Dantalian.

— Exactamente. El chico queda gravemente injuriado, lo han torturado casi hasta la _muerte _humana —Era Aradia quién había llegado.

— Por cierto, y no es por sonar descortés, después de todo eres una dama —Dijo Alastor irónico—. ¿Qué hace la hija de Lucifer aquí?

— ¡Alastor! —Retó Asmodeus.

— No, déjalo As…, digamos que no me llama la perspectiva de _ser _nada. Además¿qué puedo esperar de mi propio padre si mató sin miramientos a una parte de sí mismo? Mi madre y yo velamos por nuestros intereses. ¿Por qué no le preguntan eso a Metatron? Haga lo que haga o destrúyase lo que se destruya. Él seguirá existiendo. ¿Qué lo mueve?

— Sus hijos… —Preguntó alguien apareciendo de repente. Todos voltearon a la ventana.

— ¡¿Leviatán!? —Gritaron todos. El demonio de cabellos azul petróleo y cuerpo delgado y exagerada palidez, simplemente reviró los ojos.

— ¡Hoy se caerán todos los cielos! —Auguró Belcebú, creyendo que todo aquello era una locura. No había demonio más deseoso de qué ocurriera todo lo que iba a ocurrir que aquel maldito desquiciado.

— O tal vez Harry Potter ha llegado a su límite —Fue la retórica de Leviatán.

— ¿Dónde está Belial? —Preguntó Asmodeus muy molesto.

— ¿Qué voy a saber yo? —El General atrapó su cuello y empezó a apretar.

— ¡Belial me mandó a decirles algo¡Joder! —Ante esto, fue liberado.

— ¿Ven como sí Belial tenía algo que ver?

— Por mí que Satanás destruya el universo y más allá, si quiere…

— ¿Entonces qué rayos haces aquí? —Rugió Alastro apuntándole con su hacha.

— Belial me mandó —Respondió derrotado, rascándose la nariz, furibundo.

— ¿Qué quisiste decir con 'sus hijos'? —Preguntó mordaz Aradia.

— ¿Qué no es obvio? Muchas de las cosas que se tienen como cierta de los ángeles, son más mentira que mi cuerpo humano…. ¿Qué los ángeles sólo sienten compasión¡Mis narices! Esos bichos no son más humanos porque no-se-puede. Metatron no dejará que le pongan una mano encima a Eriel ni a Gabriel, ni porque venga Dios mismo y se lo exija. ¿Qué no lo saben, cuerda de inútiles?

— ¿Metatron tiene hijos? —Soltó con una risa de incredulidad Belcebú.

— Aún tú eras demasiado pequeño como para saberlo —Respondió Asmodeus molesto. Leviatán no debía estar soltando esas cosas, así como así.

— Sí que los tiene —Masculló Alastor—. Eriel y Gabriel. Existía otro, que era la treceava esencia esa que todo el mundo habla, pero a la que nadie le ha visto ni el pelo.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

— Fue Harry en su momento —Respondió Caín quién acababa de regresar de dejar a su hermano a manos de la austera (o eso pensaban todos los demonios) enfermera de aquel colegio—. Se lo arrancaron a Metraton, bajo sus narices. Dejarlo a merced de Satanás, estoy seguro fue un duro golpe, que removió el pasado.

— _Aye__… _Eso fue divertido de ver. La ira de Metatron fue digna de una pugna demoniaca.

— Pero ¿Satanás lo mató? —Cuestionó intrigada a la mujer de cabellos color pajizos.

— Los Serafines le obligaron a matarlo —Dijo Leviatán.

— ¡Cállate, idiota! —Le regañó el General de los infiernos.

— ¿Y qué maldita _Ethannia _vas a mantener, Asmodeus¿O debería decir: Errores Cósmicos?

— Siempre serás mi demonio favorito, aunque seas un boca floja —Le soltó Alastor. Leviatán le sonrió ladino—. Hay cosas que deben mantenerse bajo llave, especialmente porque es mejor que se olviden, pero Metatron estuvo a punto de ser un caído.

— Diablos… esto ni en mis más bizarros sueños —Murmuró Dantalian lo que hizo que el pelinegro quién aún lo sostenía sonriera con el mismo pensamiento.

— Eso ocasionó la segunda venida de Dios.

— ¡Celebriän! —Soltó de repente Aradia, como si de repente todo su mundo esclareciera.

— Exacto muchacha.

—Pero, hay algo que no me cuadra. Si Gabriel es hijo de Metatron ¿Por qué es un híbrido?

— ¿Qué no lo adivinas? —Preguntó Asmodeus.

— Bueno, es difícil aceptar las cosas que pasan por mi cabeza —Concedió Aradia.

— Esto sí que no lo deberíamos soltar.

— ¡Hasta Gabriel se debería enterar! —Rugió Leviatán en desacuerdo—. ¡Djinn es la otra parte de la esencia de Gabriel! —La mujer se llevó una mano a la boca apoyándose de la pared con los ojos abiertos al máximo. Asmodeus le tapó la boca, pero se zafó bruscamente—. ¿Qué creías? —Se burló descaradamente—. ¡Suéltame Asmodeus! —Dijo pateándole—. ¿Qué eso jamás se había dado¡Bah! Creo que se han tenido que cubrir más 'trapitos' de los que caben en un cuarto.

— Basta Leviatán, di lo que Belial mandó a decir y lárgate. No necesitamos nada de esto, precisamente. Ni al propio Gabriel le importa que Djinn sea su "_madre__"_…

— ¡Ah! Pero Metatron sí que lo hace…

— ¿Por qué iba a caer Metatron? —Preguntó Dantalian de repente con voz dubitante, eso, podía costarle su don del habla. Todos lo miraron, para luego mirar a las únicas tres personas que sabían.

— Metatron se reveló a una orden directa de Dios y… —Comenzó Leviatán.

— Celebriän vino a este mundo con el único propósito de matar a Gabriel. Pero todo se volteó, y Destiny no quiso dar ningún tipo de explicación a por qué estaba moviéndose así de anormal el sistema. Djinn fue _asesinada _y Celebriän jamás creció. Eso es lo que _La Corte_ llama…

— "Twist" —Respondió Alastor no muy seguro de a dónde los iba llevar todo aquello.

— Hubo un vaho en el tiempo, causando por el Astral Line. Ni siquiera nosotros recordamos que es lo que sucedió.

— Solamente faltaría Eriel…

— Metatron se negó hablar. Dado su rango y cargo, nadie pudo hacer nada en contra de su silencio. Sólo le arrebataron la custodia tanto de Gabriel como de Eriel, prohibiéndole decirle quién era en realidad. Como sabrán, esas cosas nunca funcionan. Eriel y Gabriel se encontraron dos mil años después y _Celebriän, _los ayudó a descubrir todo.

— Entonces, con Celebriän muerto, podemos darnos por todos muertos porque es él quién restaura el balance, o eso parece. Es él, quién crea la estabilidad.

— Matar a Celebriän le costó caro a Lucifer. Eso fue algo que _no _debió suceder —Aclaró Leviatán—. Belial dice que Harry no durará una semana más. Él ha sido el único demonio, además de Satanás, quién puede acercársele sin que los estigmas lo destruyan. El chico claudicará no porque no pueda soportar más. Satanás tiene pensado borrarle la memoria. Sabe que no lo puede quebrar, así que empezará de nuevo. Y ha visto los efectos de la desaparición del Harry que conocen. Matarán a Lórien ya que no pueden evitar la conexión, así que vean dónde lo esconden. Cada vez que el pequeño elfo logra conectar con Harry, éste recupera la memoria.

— No existe lugar seguro para esconder a Lórien si es Satanás quién quiere matarlo. Alastor —Llamó Asmodeus.

— ¿Qué?

— Consígueme —Contó con los dedos—. Siete litros de sangre de fuego. Y lo quiero para ya.

— ¿Y luego que se suicide? —Preguntó en guasa.

— ¡YA!

— Bah… Belial tiene razón, ya no hay sentido del humor. Vámonos Levy…, tú me ayudarás. Y luego de daré aquello que tanto quieres.

— ¿De verdad?

— _Aye_… sólo espero que no se te aplique el: "ten cuidado con los que deseas".

— Alastor, no trates de volver a Leviatán de nuestro lado. Eso sólo causará más catástrofe —Lo detuvo cuando el de cabellos azules desapareció.

— Yo sé lo que hago…

— Sí claro…

4

Belial miró a Harry dormir, no acostumbraba a estarse en esas demasiado tiempo, pero, ya hasta comenzaba a sentir remordimiento. Un sentimiento muy demoniaco aplacado por la antigüedad, especialmente en aquellos que fueron en vida humanos. Belial era un Elder puro. Un demonio encubado en los fuegos del infierno, por Asmodeus y Djinn.

— ¿Belial?

— Supongo que todavía no has perdido ni remotamente la memoria.

— Cuando menos él no está aquí —Susurró sintiendo un alivio casi desesperado.

— Harry, él es como Dios. Está en todas partes.

— ¿Dónde estoy?

— En el infierno, y esos estigmas tuyos no te hacen nada bien en estos momentos.

— No tengo ni una miserable gota de energía en el cuerpo —Belial le señaló algo. Harry se alzó con su ayuda para ver mejor que era.

— Te han drenado. No vas a poder moverte, es más, habla lo menos posible. Tú vives de la magia, y Satanás se dio cuenta de ello.

— ¿Por qué me ayudas?

— Porque, a pesar de todo, yo tengo mucha fe en mi padre.

— ¿Por qué yo? —Gimió desesperado, necesitaba sacarse esa pregunta de adentro.

— ¿Por qué a otra persona? No lo sé… pero, en estos momentos doy gracias al Caos que seas tú. No te voy a mentir, no te salvarás de esta, pero, recuerda Harry, recuerda por encima de toda las cosas por qué estás aquí.

— Aw… no entiendo por qué todos los demonios están sucumbiendo a sus recién encontrados corazones. Porque, déjame confesarte algo, 'iel… todos tenemos esos estúpido e inservibles cosos llamados sentimientos. ¿Y qué fácil es olvidarlos mientras todo esté bien, verdad pequeño hijo? —Preguntó el pelirrojo, bajándose la capucha, y sosteniendo al demonio de pupilar doradas con cuidado, acariciándole—. Largo de aquí, Belial.

5

— ¿La tienes?

— ¿Qué clase de novato me crees?

— Hay que asegurarse —Asmodeus se dirigió a la camilla dónde se encontraba Lórien descansando. Algunas veces se removía colocando diferentes rictus de dolor—. "No puedo creer que esta sea la primera vez que voy a cometer un acto de misericordia".

— ¿Qué cree que le hace a mi paciente?

— Lo siento, Poppy, pero, estoy es dolorosamente necesario —Apareció una jeringa, con una agua particularmente amenazadora. Lórien abrió los ojos con cansancio, palideció al ver aquella _arma blanca_.

— No serás el primero que me odie en mi inmortalidad. Esto dolerá —Le advirtió, agarrándole la cabeza y le introdujo la aguja interceptando la yugular, creando una vía. Mientras el elfo comenzaba a llorar del dolor, agarrándose de las barandas fuertemente.

— ¡Quema! —Gimió—. ¡Para¡Por favor¡Te lo suplico!

— Esto será eterno… ¡Belial!

— ¿Por qué yo? —Murmuró apareciendo.

— Porque tú eres el médico.

— ¿Por qué siempre me ven cara de Serafín? —Mugió furibundo.

— "Porque no existe real diferencia entre tú y un serafín" —Pensó el General mirando al cielo crepuscular que moría en tonos rosáceos—. "Pero, eso será algo que no descubrirás nunca".

— _Hijo de la vida _—Comenzó poniéndole la mano en la frente del joven elfo—. _Rechaza la sangre que desde siempre has conservado. Mira hacia la luz y rompe cada lazo creado. _

— ¡ARGH!

— Calma Lórien. Puedes perder más de lo que mi padre está esperando que pierdas a favor a tu vida. "Voy a tener que invocar a Dios ¿Qué clase de demonio soy, por el caos?

— _Dios todo poderoso que vive y reina perdido en el tiempo. Detén el flujo _—Al decir esto Lórien comenzó a tener un ataque de epilepsia—. _Que corre por sus venas, expulsa cada lazo creado, enciende la luz que permanecía apagada, mientras caminaba _—Le sostuvo la cabeza con las dos manos y comenzó a murmurar en un idioma extraño mientras el contenido del matraz que Asmodeus tenía en sus manos, el cual era un líquido transparente, comenzaba a desaparecer—. ¿Tengo que hacer esto? —Le preguntó con ruego a su padre. Éste simplemente lo miró amenazante. Suspiró—. En el nombre de la tétrada —Y le hizo una cruz en la frente.

6

— ¿Y, tengo que ir a estudiar en una _Escuela de HUMANOS_?

— Exactamente.

— ¡Me niego!

— No te estoy preguntando…

— ¡Pero!

— Nada.

— ¡Papá!

— Harry, no me hagas perder la paciencia… no hay nada que hacer, bajarás a la tierra y te quedarás allí hasta que a mí me dé la gana ¿Se entiende?

— Sí, señor —Masculló molestó, yéndose de allí, dando un portazo. Satanás se quedó pensado, perdido en sí mismo… mandarlo tan pronto a la tierra iba a ser arriesgado, pero, ya estaban las cartas sobre la mesa, sólo quedaba jugar—. ¿Y tú qué demonios me ves? —Preguntó crispado. El demonio que custodiaba la entrada quitó la mirada. Sabía que el chico tenía un temperamento de temer.

7

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Como se debió haber sentido Harry cada vez que lo mataron… —Murmuró, pasándose la lengua por sus resecos labios.

— Casi, casi, eso fue lo que te pasó, Lórien. Ahora sí, puedes irte a suicidar.

— Ja, ja… me matas de la risa…

— El que puedas hacer sarcasmo tiene que ser una buena señal.

— Gracias Belial… estás siendo de mucha ayuda cuando, gracias a todo esto, tuve que renunciar y sin ni siquiera ser consciente a todo lo que alguna vez fui.

— Míralo por el lado bueno. Si ganamos, me ofrezco a ayudarte a recuperarlo…

— ¡Ja! —Masculló.

8

— ¿Potter? —El aludido volteó. Alzó una ceja a ver un rubio de presumía, su misma edad.

— ¿Sí¿Tú quién eres¿Cómo me conoces?

— _Dejà__vú__…_ —Murmuró el rubio.

— Ciertamente… y no sé porqué ¿Me vas a decir quién eres y por qué sabes mi nombre? Papá no me habló de nada de esto…

— Bueno, parece que sí lograron hacerte perder la chaveta… —El otro volvió a enervar la ceja—. Olvida, soy Draco Malfoy.

— ¿Draco… Malfoy…? —Se llevó un dedo al mentó, haciendo memoria—. ¿El Rey de la tierra?

— Creo que deberíamos buscar a alguien que sepa que hacer contigo.

— En realidad, estoy buscando al director. Aunque me siento como navegando en una mentira.

— Vamos a ir a buscar al de los pelos blancos…

9

— Creo que esto les pertenece —Dijo Draco lanzando a Harry dentro de la sala—. No lo intenten, no se acuerda de nada —Explicó, al ver como todos se iban a abalanzar encima del moreno.

— Vaya… no sabía que los arcángeles habían decidido bendecir a la tierra con su presencia.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Demandó Asmodeus.

— Amm, pues… No tengo ni la menor de las putísimas ideas, pero, ponerse a discutir con mi padre no es algo que le agrade mucho a mi salud. Ando buscando al director. ¿Les molesta?

Todos se miraron entre sí… ¿Qué demonios debían hacer ahora¿Matarlo¿Tratar de hacerle recordar?

— ¡Alóoooo¿Les importa dejar de mirarme como si tuviese tentáculos en la cara?

— ¿Harry?

— ¡Belial! —Exclamó alegre colgándosele.

— ¿Cómo sigues? —Preguntó con una sonrisa triste, acariciándole el cabello. El moreno oscureció su verde mirar, bajándose—. Harry…

— Vacío, terriblemente vacío. Pero ¿Qué importa?

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Uno de los ataques histriónicos de mi padre… tuve que correr. ¡TE QUIERO EN LA TIERRA AHORA MISMO! Y yo, no tuve más remedio…

— ¿En serio?

— Fue de esos, o haces lo que te digo, o ya verás. Terrorífico —Bromeó, ganando humor—. ¡Ah! Por cierto, no sé cómo Levy supo que me iba a encontrar contigo, pero —Se le acercó—. Me mandó a darte sus mejores recuerdos y —Le besó rápidamente en la boca—. Un beso, que te extraña, y me perdí luego de los cinco minutos de su intento de cháchara amorosa. Así que, disculpa el mal servicio de mensajería. Ahora¿Puedes llevarme con el director?

— Sí… ¿Por qué no vas caminando? Tengo que hablar con mi padre…

— No me dejes esperando mucho —Le pidió llevándose arrastrando a Draco consigo, alegando que se sentía sólo en ese condenado colegio.

— ¿Puedes explicar? —Comenzó Asmodeus.

— ¡Parece como si hubiese pasado toda su vida con los demonios!

— No tengo ni la menor idea de qué hizo Satanás además de la borrarle la memoria. Pero, a mí me trata como si me conociera de toda la vida, y Leviatán y él, congeniaron endemoniadamente rápido, pasándole lo mismo. Inclusive Ithea, Legion y Lamia, quiénes ahora son sus mejores amigos, luego de la confusión de cómo el chicos les conocía tan bien.

— Por la lágrima sagrada —Gimió Miguel, sintiendo por primera vez como se le estrujaba la cabeza—. ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

— No deberíamos dejar que vea a Lórien… —Propuso Gabriel—. Hay algo que no me da muy buena espina.

Si bien todos asintieron, Metatron y Asmodeus no dijeron nada…, la experiencia les había dicho que eso no serviría de nada. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, cruzaron sus miradas. En Metatron había ese mismo arrepentimiento y en Asmodeus perdición. La última vez que se habían unido realmente en algo, sólo había terminado empeorando la situación, pero, como que no podrían evitarlo.

10

— Buena Tardes, Hijo del viento.

— Hola Freya. ¿De vista? —Preguntó sonriendo ladino—. ¿Te entró la nostalgia familiar?

— No seas ridículo, Harry.

— Pues sí, parece que eso es una de las cosas que mejor sé hacer. ¿Entonces hermanita¿Qué haces fuera de tu cuchitril?

— Confirmando mis sospechas…

— Ah… —La escudriñó, sin poder descubrir nada más. En eso sintió que una mano se posaba en su hombro.

— ¿Harry?

— ¿Bel? —Preguntó despertando.

— Vamos a buscar a director.

— No importa… "De todas maneras, algo me dice que todo esto está encajando demasiado forzado como para que sea real". No sé porque pero, soy Gryffindor y no parecer ser la primera vez que voy por estos lares… así que, como sea —Le respondió yéndose, con la cabeza hecha una nebulosa. No importaba cuanto intentara, eso era todo lo que conseguía: Niebla.

**TBC**


	43. Racionalidad

**Capítulo XLIV: **Una parte de mente. 

_I trust in you, you lied … It's all I know you broke the vow … The City of glass that I live in  
Coldness from my brothers skin…_

_Katatonia – Ghost of the Sun_

Caminaba hacia ningún lugar en específico. Su padre le iba a tener que perdonar pero, no le iba a hacer caso, nada hacía él, perdiendo el tiempo estudiando entre magos, todo lo que le hubiesen podido enseñar allí, ya lo sabía…, además, estaba harto de las instituciones, cualquiera de ellas. Había tenido suficiente en el entrenamiento del _Bene Ha Elohim_. Se quitó el cabello de la cara, el cual le molestaba en exceso, pensándoselo mejor, se pasó una mano por la cabeza y el cabello había quedado cortado al ras, casi militarmente. 

— ¿Harry? —Preguntó alguien bastante inseguro desde su espalda. 

— ¿Um? —Devolvió el moreno al oír que le llamaban. Sirius aspiró con fuerzas para evitar romper todo lo que le había advertido Azrael. 

— Escucha, Sirius —Le había detenido el ángel de la muerte en medio de un pasillo, hacía tiempo ya. 

— ¿Sucedió algo malo? ¿O yo hice algo malo? 

— No. Mira, Harry ha regresado —Apretó más el agarre evitando que se lanzara a correr, sin embargo, su general no hizo nada más que verlo vacío—. Sin embargo, no recuerda a nada ni a nadie. Es decir, sabe posiciones y alusiones ajenas a nuestras personas, pero, no recuerda ninguna interacción personal. ¿Se comprende? Si te lo encuentras, por su salud, NO LE TRATES DE HACER RECORDAR…, eso sólo lo terminaría destruyendo. ¿Me expliqué claramente? —Sirius sólo asintió un tanto perdido. Harry no lo reconocía… en ninguna pesadilla se había imaginado algo tan cruel y déspota. 

— ¿Tú quién eres? Disculpa… —Preguntó volteándose, sacando a Sirius de súbito de sus pensamientos.

— Ehmm… 

— ¿Te conozco? —Repitió presionándole. 

— Soy… Sirius Black —Se presentó al final, tendiéndole la mano. 

— Ummm, ¿El General/Sacerdote del Celador del Purgatorio? 

— Exacto. 

— Mucho gusto. Soy Harry, pero, eso parece que ya lo sabes —Le dijo tomándole la mano—. Es un placer conocerte. ¿En qué puedo servirte? 

— Siento haberte interrumpido. 

— No has interrumpido nada. Sólo estaba quitándome el cabello de la cara para luego ir a buscar oficio. 

— Ya veo. ¿Y qué haces aquí? —Preguntó como quién no quiere la cosa. 

— Pues, a ciencia cierta, no lo sé. Mi padre me ha mandado aquí un poco alterado y bueno, no es que uno pueda hacer mucho para desobedecerle… 

— Ah… Tu padre. 

— Pues, sí. Ya sé que no están en buenos términos con él, pero, creo que poco puedo hacer yo. Esto, bueno, nadie está en buenos términos con él, a veces ni siquiera yo lo estoy pero… 

— Tranquilo, no importa. En fin, ha sido un placer conocerte… —Soltó con pesar mal contenido—. Eres un buen chico… nos vemos en otro momento que coincidamos. 

— Ehm, gracias…. Supongo —Murmuró con algo de melancolía, sin saber exactamente por qué. 

1

Harry se encontraba aferrado fuertemente al alféizar de la ventana que le proporcionaba aguante, actualmente. Se mordió los labios hasta al punto de hacerse daño. ¿Por qué todo el mundo en ese sitio parecía conocerle? Y aquel hombre… jadeó, llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Ya no quería tratar de recordar nada, eso sólo le causaba dolor, todas sus lagunas mentales eran una tortura para él. Sentía que nada de aquello estaba bien pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo que todo el mundo parecía saber, menos él? Se sentó un momento tratando de serenarse, sin embargo, el dolor no se iba… siempre que sucedía eso su padre le regañaba, diciéndole que si no fuese tan obcecado todo lo que usualmente le pasaba, no ocurriría; pero, se sentía como peleando contra su propia naturaleza. Tomó un profundo aliento, unas barreras le rodearon, en los días que llevaba allí, no se había sentido tan desesperado como ése. 

— Misery ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó exasperado, sin ni siquiera cambiar un ápice su posición. Si había alguien en el mundo que no le caía bien, y sus sentidos explotaban en alertas, era con aquel ser. 

— Aunque no lo creas. Me han enviado a hacerte de chaperón. 

— Tienes que andar bromeando. 

— No, no lo estoy. Vendré periódicamente a verte hasta que su excelencia decida que es tiempo de regresar, y por lo que veo. Sigues sintiéndote terriblemente mal. 

— Ja… como si te importara… 

— Cierto. No lo hace. Es más, debo admitir mis más sinceras antipatías hacia tu persona. 

— Bueno, ya me viste, ya puedes largarte. 

— ¿Cuál es la prisa? Si he encontrado algo divertido de hacer es torturarte. ¿Aún no eres capaz de ver nada, verdad? —Preguntó abrazándole. 

— Cállate. 

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por decir la verdad? ¿No puedes con tan poco dolor? —Le susurró en la oreja, el chico forcejeó tratando de liberarse—. ¿A qué le tienes miedo? 

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! 

— ¿O qué? ¿Me vas a ir a acusar con tu 'papá'? Eres patético, _hijo del viento_ —Terminó soltándole y desapareciendo en una fuerte ventisca. Harry cayó al piso sobre su trasero mientras que voces, imágenes difusas y situaciones inconclusas volvían a su cabeza, para hacerle sufrir hasta perder el conocimiento. 

2

— ¿Potter? 

— ¿Malfoy? —Preguntó desde el suelo en dónde se encontraba recostado. Esos ataques eran demasiado fuertes para él, aún. No importa lo que dijera Misery que era un cobarde y además de eso, a pesar de ser un demonio, poseía cero aguante. 

— ¿Qué haces aquí? 

— Dejo que el sol me dé de lleno. No tengo casi energía… 

— ¿Puedo sentarme? 

— Adelante, total, no es como si el espacio fuese mío de todas maneras. 

— ¿Cuándo regresas a dónde sea que tengas que regresar? 

— Pues, aún no lo sé. Cuando a mi padre le de la regalada gana. Supongo, ni siquiera sé que estoy haciendo aquí. En teoría, su idea era que viniera estudiar en esta escuela de magos, sin embargo, aguanté la primera semana, luego, me pareció como idiota estar viendo algo que ya sé. 

— Ya veo. Entonces, ¿no tienes ni la menor idea de qué haces aquí, por lo que puedo oír, no es cierto? 

— Sí, Malfoy. No tengo ni la menor idea de qué hago aquí…, tienes toda la razón. 

— ¿Y no te parece que eso es algo estúpido? 

— Podría decirse. Mi hermana no se cansa de repetirme que soy un estúpido y un imbécil. 

— Potter, disculpa mi rudeza, pero, tú tienes es un Herman-o, no una Herman-a. 

— ¿Eh? ¿Cómo dices, perdón? 

— Lo que oíste. No tienes ninguna hermana, sí, tienes un hermano, y es un elfo —Harry suspiró sentándose y dejando descansar su frente en la mano derecha, otra vez estaba forzando algo que no estaba seguro si quería saber. Total, Freya también trataba de decirle algo que él no podía ver. 

— ¿De dónde sacas que tengo un hermano, Malfoy? Soy un demonio. Es imposible que aunque tuviese un hermano fuese un elfo.

— Comienzo a pensar que lo que te dijo la persona que dice ser tu hermana es cierto. ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan 'idiota'? 

— Pues, lo siento… —Masculló molesto. 

— Potter, voy a ser una pregunta un tanto personal, ¿Puedo? 

— Adelante, con toda confianza. 

— Hace, digamos, cinco meses. ¿Dónde estabas? 

— Amm… ¿Hace cinco meses? 

— Exacto. Pueden ser cuatro y medio o seis, no me preocupan esas tonterías… 

— Eh… Hace cinco meses, supongo que estaba en el entrenamiento para pertenecer al Bene Ha Elohim. ¿Por qué? 

— Porque, hasta dónde tengo entendido, a los demonios y menos a uno de tu 'rango', podría estar en ese grupo que nombraste anteriormente. 

— Bueno, los reyes tampoco y el Rey actual de los Elfos es el Isil Segundo de nuestro grupo.

— ¿Y tú no eres el primero? 

— Sí. Soy el Isil primero. 

— ¿Y cómo que es que llamas "Rey de los Elfos" si has convivido con él tanto tiempo? 

— No lo sé. Tampoco me interesa entablar relaciones con los elfos. 

— Por lo que veo lo que tienes son partes aleatorias de tus recuerdos o me equivoco. 

— ¡No lo sé! ¡No estoy interesado en descubrirlo! ¿Qué quieres que me rompa la cabeza hasta que recuerde?

— Potter, te voy a dar un 'poco de tu mente' y esto sí que va a lograr que no puedas dormir en la noche. Todos los guardianes o como se llamen de esa _congregación, _tienen un guardián que les protege ¿Dónde está el tuyo? —Se levantó—. No lo hago por mal, pero, la situación por la que estás pasando me parece hasta ridícula. Disculpa si te causo algún mal… —Sintió como el moreno le agarraba por el tobillo—. ¿Qué quieres? 

— Malfoy, No puedo recordar. Cada vez que trato de hacerlo, el dolor es tan fuerte que termino desmayándome. Es frustrante, ya sé que nada encaja como debería, no soy tan estúpido hasta ese punto. ¿A quién voy y le pregunto? Te aseguro que mi padre me torturará hasta que no recuerde ni mi nombre…, lo cual ya es mucho decir. 

— A ver, Potter. Voy a tratar de iluminarte un poco el cerebro… ¿Qué recuerdas de cuando tenías un año? —Harry rió incrédulo. 

— Malfoy. No recuerdo completo mi pasado más cercano ¿me pides que me remonte a tanto? —El rubio hizo un gesto de exasperación—. Tenme un poco de paciencia…, joder. Tratar de recordar: me parte el alma, todo lo literal que pueda transliterarse la frase —Agarrándose del hombro del híbrido se volvió a sentar. 

— Está bien, paciencia. Trataré por primera vez en mi vida de tenerla. 

— Todos ustedes parecen conocerme, pero. Si mi padre no quiere que _yo _recuerde, ¿Por qué me ha enviado este lugar? 

— Supongo que mucha gente se está preguntando eso, actualmente. 

— No comprendo. 

— Tampoco nosotros lo hacemos… 

— Sí. Eso parece ser una constante en cualquier mundo… 

3

— ¿Sirius? 

— ¿Um? 

— ¿Qué haces aquí tan encerrado? 

— Quiero encontrarme lo menos posible con Harry. Y el hecho de qué lo esté evadiendo por leyes universales sólo hará que me lo encuentre más seguido que de costumbre. 

— Lo siento —Dijo en un suspiro resignado. 

— ¿Por qué te disculpas? Nadie a sobre la faz de la tierra tiene la culpa. Supongo que son cosas que pasan, pero ¿Por qué todo le tiene que suceder a una sola persona? Digo, Harry ha sido llevado hasta al máximo ¿y aún se le exige más allá? No lo comprendo, si Satanás le borró la memoria a Harry ¿Para qué carajos lo manda de nuevo a dónde más posibilidades existe de que la recupere? 

— Pues, a según, y por lo que he podido averiguar. Satanás rompió las reglas hasta que quedó una pequeña hebra sosteniendo la cuerda, sin poder sostener más la falta antes de perder, tuvo que mandarlo a su 'ecosistema natural' por decirlo de alguna manera, lo devolvió a donde Harry, Harry querría estar de no ser por estar sin memoria. A decir verdad, él no lo volvió de su 

lado. He oído por boca de Belial que si ha habido alguien que está en desacuerdo con casi todo lo que le ha contado Él, ha sido Harry. Sólo lo hizo realmente 'neutral'. Sin recordar los lazos que lo unen a este lado, y teniendo un compromiso 'fraternal' del otro, lo único que hizo fue agregar más peso de su lado para nivelar el terreno de juego. 

— ¿Y nosotros no podemos jugar así también? 

— Ya te lo dije. Cada vez que tratas de hace recordar a Harry, lo torturas… ¿Quieres ir a ver como sufre y se retuerce? 

— Pero, nos podríamos inventar otra cosa… 

— Sin Celebriän a nuestro lado, es más difícil romper la Ethannia, no importa cuántas veces la hayamos destruido por completo. Todavía existe, y la otra persona que puede romperla sin aparente desastre… 

— Es Harry. 

— Sí. 

— ¿Dónde está Lórien? 

— Amm, pues. Lejos de Hogwarts. En realidad. Rafael, aunque suene un poco cruel lo ha colocado en modo de suspensión y lo ha dejado al cuidado de las Hadas Blancas. 

— ¿No podía dejarlo en manos de algo más 'colorido'? Digo…, esas cosas no son muy agradables que digamos… 

— Si Lórien despierta, que estoy seguro que lo hará, aún sin en vínculo que lo unía a Harry. Nada podrá detenerlo más que estar en el mundo Gris. 

— Sí, pero, las hadas blancas… ¿No era mejor dejarlo a mitad de Estigia? 

— Charon, dijo que NO. Es más, me escupió en la cara mientras me lo decía… —Sirius rió ante el último comentario—. Erebus le dio específicas órdenes. No es mucho lo que yo pueda hacer…

— Weno, mi querido celador. Esperamos que el remedio no sea peor que la enfermedad. 

— Sirius, Si Lórien se encuentra con Harry en estas circunstancias, o Harry enloquece o Lórien muere del dolor. 

— ¿Y por qué no tratas de ver? 

— ¿Otra vez? ¿En qué idioma te lo repito? Sirius, ¡No puedo ver el futuro más allá del camino que ha comenzando a caminarse! 

— Lo siento, estoy algo fuera de mí. 

— No necesitas tampoco la adivinación para esto. La lógica te provee muy bien la respuesta al futuro en este caso: para Lórien lo más importante en esta vida es Harry, Lórien es la razón por la que Harry no perdía la memoria. ¿Qué? ¿Vas a sumar 2 2 y te va a dar 9? Los hechos son usualmente secuenciales, no hay que ser un genio para saber que si se ven terminará en catástrofe. 

— ¡Ya! ¡Ya está bien! Joder… ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué me quede aquí sentado sin hacer nada? 

— Sirius, ¿Sabes qué? ¡Haz lo que te dé la gana! Me voy… —El animago comenzó a realizar ejercicios de respiración. 

— ¿Sirius? 

— ¿Qué sucede, Remus? —Preguntó sin dejar de respirar. Sus rabietas ahora afectaban al mundo, y el pobre mundo no tenía la culpa. 

— ¿Eso te pregunto yo a ti? ¿Desde cuándo acá tú practicas yoga? 

— Desde que Azrael decide que el destino es inamovible porque la lógica y el futuro se lo dicen. ¡Me lleva!

— Vaya pues, estás muy molesto. 

— ¡¿A qué viene eso!? 

— Prosigue con tus respiraciones. Odio la energía seudo-demoniaca, y tú jamás llamas al ángel de la muerte así. Le dices "Az" o "Azarel" No "Desde que Azrael ", segundo, no tiendes a gritarme, ni mucho menos a decirme 'Remus'. 

— Lo siento —Se disculpó de ipso facto, volviendo a respirar. 

— ¿Qué le dijiste que se pelearon? 

— ¡Nada! Quería saber si se podía hacer algo con respecto a la situación de Harry y ya cuando le insinué algo de Lórien casi no me arranca la cabeza de un mordisco… 

— ¿Lórien? 

— Lo mandaron en suspensión al Mundo Gris. 

— ¿No podían mandarlo a algo más 'colorido'? —Sirius se rió ante el comentario de buena gana. Recuperando un poco de su buen humor. 

— Creo que en estos momentos sé por qué somos amigos, Estimado Moony. 

— ¿Ah? ¿Qué mosco te ha picado? —El moreno se sentó a su lado. Estirando las piernas y dejándoles unos momentos en el aire. 

— Oye… 

— ¿Ahora qué? 

— Dentro de 3.000 años ¿Dónde estaremos? —El lupino le sostuvo la mano, apretándosela. 

— Juntos… 

— Entonces, tú de verdad crees en qué la contaremos… 

— Perder la fe en estos momentos me parece un poco delicado. Es a lo único que nos podemos aferrar. ¿Qué más podemos hacer? 

— Remus, si Valkiria Descubre que eres su hijo ¿qué harás? 

— ¿Qué crees que haré, Sirius? Nada…, jamás lo he necesité a mi lado…, en estos momentos, tampoco lo hago. Por Dios, Él fue una leyenda que estudié por algunos meses en la universidad, antes de que Harry viniera a decirme de sopetón que era un ángel y que estaban a punto de destruir el universo. 

— Sí. Harry tiende a causar esa reacción en todo el mundo. ¿Verdad?

4

Miró al cielo. Era pleno día y había una estrella deslumbrante que brillaba en el cielo, no pudiendo ser opacada por el magnánimo sol. ¿Por qué esa estrella le decía algo? Draco había tenido razón y sólo había logrado contrariarlo aún más. ¿Quién era su guardián? Peor aún ¿Dónde estaba el Isil segundo de su grupo? ¿Por qué no podía ni siquiera recordar su cara? Sólo sabía que era un elfo, pero, por el Caos… había millones de Elfos. El Rey de los Elfos, eso tampoco hacia un llamado extravagante en su mente. Sabía que Arlan había muerto, sospechaba que de la misma forma que habían muerto todos los demás. A mano de su padre, o de aquel hombre que se adjudicaba como tal…

Se mordió los labios con fuerza, llevándose las manos a los lados de la cabeza, comenzando a sufrir de nuevo… jadeó con fuerza y las barreras volvieron a tomar sus posiciones usuales, rodeándole en varías capas, sus manos cayeron laxas y comenzó a caer del banco, por suerte, no sentiría mucho dolor, tampoco era la gran caída. Antes de terminar en la tierra, alguien lo sostuvo. 

El moreno exhaló, parpadeando lentamente…, levantó la vista pesaroso para encontrarse con un rostro totalmente desconocido. 

— Gracias… —Murmuró el moreno aferrándose suavemente a la manga de su _salvador_. 

— ¿Estás bien? 

— Un poco dolorido —Gimió tratando de reincorporarse. Escuchó a su interceptor suspirar. 

— ¿Quieres ayuda? 

— Te lo agradecería mucho —Respondió al borde del llanto. Cada vez eran menos soportables los ataques, si seguía así, pedía misericordia a Dios y que le dejara morir, no quería seguir sufriendo de esa manera—. ¿Me dices tu nombre? Porque, he de suponer sabes el mío…

— Abel… —Le respondió incorporándole, con tono inseguro. Según Azrael, no era buena idea decirle nada del pasado a Harry. 

— ¿A… bel? —Se llevó las manos a la boca y cerró los ojos fuertemente. Un montón de imágenes pasaron a velocidad de vértigo, tanto que su corazón se aceleró a ritmo de infarto, y un líquido amargo subió por su garganta. Tosió, volteando la cabeza para evitar ahogarse. Estaba ¿Vomitando? Se sorprendió a sí mismo haciéndolo ¿Qué clase de demonio era él? 

— ¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¿Estás bien? 

— N… no me sueltes… —Le rogó aferrándose con más ahínco. El menor de los mellizos hizo lo que se le pedía.

— ¿Qué te sucede? 

— Por lo que he descubierto en las últimas horas, no puedo controlar mis recuerdos o algo así… actualmente prefiero estar rodeado de escorbutos que recordar —Le explicó estremeciéndose—. Lamento ser una molestia, pero, ¿Te importaría llevarme dentro? No estoy seguro de poder caminar. No estoy seguro ni siquiera si puedo retener algo es mi estómago, cosa que parece real… 

5

— ¿Eres uno de los _hermanos malditos_, verdad? —Preguntó mientras Abel lo llevaba en brazos, con ese tono que se le hacía chocante, no parecía Harry, sino alguien destrozado, y cansando de caminar—. ¿Caín y Abel? —El otro sólo asintió quedamente. Él ojigris observó como el menor se tapaba los ojos con el cúbito del brazo y sonreía de forma irónica—. No sé por qué, pero, parece que puedo dejarme morir en tus brazos y no me sucedería nada…. —Observó como el hombre sonreía con el flequillo cubriéndole parte de la cara. 

— Me alegra que sientas eso… 

— ¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó mirando al pecho—. ¿Eres un _Custodio_? 

— ¿Has visto la insignia? 

— Creo… no estoy seguro…, por lo poco que sé. La insignia puede ser vista por pocas personas, y entre esas pocas, no debería entrar yo. 

— Llegamos —Anunció Abel, colocándole en la cama. 

— ¿Dónde estamos? —Ese lugar le traía sensaciones conocidas. El cuadro, un dragón blanco, el mismo durmiendo. 

— En un cuarto, supongo —Dio como respuesta vaga, sentándose al lado de dónde estaba recostado el moreno—. ¿Sabes que te pasa? ¿Eres consciente de algo más que sombras? —Preguntó tratando de no sonar demasiado esperanzado. 

— Como te dije antes, parece haber algún tipo de apelación sinérgica que me impide tener el control de mis recuerdos —Miró al techo sopesándolo—. Es como si fuese un intercambio justo, el hecho de que no tenga ninguna tolerancia a mis recuerdos… como si debiese empezar a de nuevo. ¿Eres mi guardián, verdad? Mi ángel custodio como Isil que soy… —El albino abrió con los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Había recordado? Sin embargo, vio que Harry se sentaba sobre sus piernas, y apretaba la sábana con las manos—. Lo siento —Murmuró con voz trémula comprimiendo los dientes—. No recuerdo. Draco me hizo recaer en que no sabía la identidad de Mi Guardián, a pesar de ser consciente de pertenecer al Bene Ha Elohim aún siendo un Demonio, lo saqué por descartes. Maldita sea, no recuerdo, pero, no sabes el gusto que me da, reencontrarte. 

— Shhh —Arrulló, abrazándole—. No hace falta tener memoria para hacer lo correcto. 

— ¿Es… es verdad que mi hermano es el Rey de los Elfos? —Preguntó con voz temerosa. 

— Sí. Tienes un hermano.

— N… n… no menciones su nombre. Te lo ruego, por la sagrada misericordia. He tenido suficiente dolor como para una vida… 

— No lo haré, no tenía pensado hacerlo. Me duele verte sufrir así, aunque no lo creas. 

— ¿Fue doloroso? 

— ¿A qué te refieres? 

— ¿Cuándo perdí mi memoria? —Abel entendió al punto que quería llegar Harry. 

— Casi tanto o igual al dolor que sentí al perder a mi hermano —Observó como el pequeño híbrido se acurrucaba en su pecho sonriendo con paz, en mucho tiempo. 

— Creo que tienes razón y no necesito tener mi memoria para hacer lo correcto… ¿Ustedes me recuerdan verdad? 

— Por supuesto que te recordamos, bobo ¿Por qué habríamos de olvidar a alguien como tú? 

— Puedo comenzar de nuevo, conociéndolos a cada uno de ustedes. Es como… si tuviera una segunda oportunidad de comenzar todo libre de juicios, es aún mejor que morir… Hasta podría tener a mi hermano a mi lado, podría hacer que su nombre no me dijese nada nunca y formarme un nuevo concepto… Lo que hice en el pasado ya no tiene importancia ¿Verdad? 

— Pues, jamás había oído palabras tan sensatas como esas, Harry. Tienes toda la razón…, no necesitas recordarnos para amarnos, o poder estar con nosotros. 

— Tal vez algún día el Astral Line me permita recuperar mi memoria perdida, pero, cuando ese momento llegue ya no me importará. 

Se quedaron en silencio, no había más nada que decir. No porque Abel no quisiera o tan siquiera Harry. Era porque lo más sabio y sano para la salud del moreno era dejar pasar el pasado que parecía urgir en ser desenterrado para evitar cometer los mismos errores. 

— ¿Sabes, Abel? —Surgió de pronto, luego de haber pasado aproximadamente cinco minutos perdidos acariciando la suave tela que cubría las muñecas y el brazo del Guardián—. Estoy preocupado por Sion. 

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué habrías de estar preocupado por algo así? 

— Su magnánima alteza falleció, a según he oído. 

— ¿Quién? 

— ¿Su Alteza Angelical? ¿El Hijo de Dios entre los dioses? 

— ¿Celebriän? 

— Sí, Él. Sin su protección innata, Sion caerá junto a la Cuidad Blanca, te sorprenderá saber que hay seres que les atrae la idea de mi padre. Seres que como Metatron sólo sentirán un cambio de aires que para ellos, será algo _bueno_ —Sonrió contrariado—. No comprendo cómo pueden pensar así. Después de todo Dios creó la diversidad para evitar la monotonía del universo. Están rompiendo sus propias reglas, ¿Han sido voceros por la eternidad de una falacia? En algún momento la antimateria y la materia se fundirán de nuevo y volverá a surgir una nueva existencia, una que podría ser peor que ésta. 

— Si te soy sincero. Actualmente tú eres el genio en el génesis Harry. Cualquier cosa que tú digas será tomada como verdad. 

— ¿Por qué? ¿Quién soy yo? ¿Ves algo más que un ser roto y sin camino? No tengo ni la mitad de las respuestas que busco. He tratado de sacarle a Leviatán que me diga la verdad. Pero, ni siquiera él puede explicarme, es como _naturaleza_ aunque, si ellos pueden ¿Por qué los que están en contra no utilizan las mismas artimañas? La ignorancia nos está conduciendo a un voto coaccionado y ciego. El 80 de la existencia universal no sabe lo que está sucediendo, un 10 intuye que algo no está bien, ¿Qué se cree el 10 restante para decidir? 

— Algunos lo llaman política. Creo recordar que hace tiempo te dije que la gente prefería dejar que uno decidiera por la multitud. Es lo más fácil… 

— ¡Pero no es justo! 

— En este punto, Harry. La justicia es algo que nos puede terminar aniquilando a todos. 

— ¿Y cómo me debo comportar? ¿Cómo una máquina y limitarme a decidir? 

— No lo sé. Eso es algo que tienes que justificar tú mismo. 

— ¿De verdad me van a dejar decidir? —Inquirió con tono rencoroso, levantándose en la cama. 

— Créeme, si fuese por mí, tendrías mi voto ciego. ¿A dónde vas? 

— Al baño. Voy a vomitar de nuevo. 

— ¿Ajá…? 

— Mi cabeza no deja de tratar de recordarte a ti y a mi _hermano_. 

6

— Justificar y Decidir ¿Eh? —Dijo socarrón erguido en la mitad de la superficie del lago—. ¿Y qué si no me da la gana de decidir? —Preguntó desafiante al cielo. 

— Sería justicia divina… 

— Estás condenadamente repetitiva, Freya. 

— Eso ya lo sé, Potter. Estoy aquí para decirte que si has decidido _no decidir_, el _Astral Line_ respeta tu decisión. 

— ¿Y qué sucede con el resto del mundo? 

— El no decidir te hizo por inercia escoger un bando… el decidir correctamente, te hubiese evitado la pelea, pero ¿Ya qué? 

— ¿Quieres que te crea eso? Yo iba a pelear fuera en las circunstancias que fueran. 

— Por cierto. 

— ¿Ahora qué? —Resopló molesto. 

— Sólo por curiosidad. ¿Cómo pelearás contra padre? —El moreno sonrió oscuramente. 

— Mi amada hermana. Tú lo sabes todo… 

— Hasta que llegaste tú. 

— Entonces ¿No lo sabes? 

— ¿No sé, qué? —Preguntó balanceándose tontamente en su columpio. 

— Quién gana… 

—U¨mmm, he hecho mis estadísticas…

— ¿No me lo dirás? 

— Si pasas por Pandemónium un día de esto, sabes que te lo diré. 

— ¿Ni siquiera tendré un descuento especial? 

— Tal vez te responda dos preguntas… pero, ¿Por qué en vez de usar métodos tan inexactos como la adivinación y la videncia, no utilizas la lógica? ¿Qué te dice la lógica_, hijo del viento_? 

— ¿Qué creer es poder? 

— Que horrible resolución —Le espetó con actitud desdeñosa, desapareciendo. 

— Ni si quiera ella lo sabe… —Dijo a la nada, sonriendo y negando con la cabeza—. ¿A dónde iremos a parar? Yo no sé los demás, pero, yo ya me cansé de esta abnegada espera —Cerró los ojos y sus ropas se transformaron, y un báculo apareció. Abrió los ojos, y se recostó de su bastón—. Es hora de comenzar la guerra, sino, podríamos pasar siglos en este terrible silencio. 

7

Se colocó en posición de batalla, frente a unas puertas… en _avantgarde_ se encontraba una flota de infantería demoniaca y no tan demoniaca. El ojiverde se sacó el halo, este se extendió, mientras que era clavado en el piso. 

— Es justo pelear por nuestros ideales… —Insinuó con sonrisa ladina. 

— ¿Quién demonios eres tú? 

— Un desconocido bastante atravesado. 

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer? —Siguió el comandante de aquella mansalva. 

— Creí que pecaba de obvio. 

— Estás loco… 

— Es el comienzo de la genialidad —Respondió con sencillez. 

8

— ¡Harry! 

— ¿Az? —Preguntó Sirius, tratando de entender ahora que le pasaba.

— ¡MIGUEL! —Gritó Azarel, mientras se echaba a correr. El animago simplemente negó furibundo y se echó a seguir a su amo. 

**TBC**


End file.
